SON of ainz ooal gown
by Hesitated
Summary: Story of Ainz having a heir. He's been created by A Special magic which Ainz found while took a research on 6 great gods. The tone of the story is Crime (most), Horror, Fantasy, Action.
1. Chapter 1

**Rewor** **k + Grammar proof + adding a little content version**

 **Read this first**

This is non-canon.

All of contents in this are all fiction.

My main purpose is to share my story to you guys.

I try my best to make this fiction reasonable as much as possible.

Please enjoy.

I recommended **wattpad** website for a better experience.

 **All credits of this editing goes to** ** _Crapsha_ _k50_** **for editing. he's a very nice guy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Running footsteps echoed from Yuri-alpha, the second leader of the Pleiades.

Her arms holding her two of her little sisters, Cz 2128 delta and Solution Epsilon, both of which are now unconscious.

Yuri's face looked worried about something.

Upon her arrival at the colosseum she found two of her other sisters, Narberal Gamma and Entoma…

—both were lying on the ground.

"A…..ag…..ar…."

Entoma cried, her small insect arms holding her stomach, attempting to curl herself up like a millipede in a futile effort to cope with the pain.

Narberal lay unconsciousness in a similar state to her maid sisters that were currently being carried around by Yuri.

Taking her eyes of the wounded, Yuri glanced up in the hopes of finding the last member of the Pleiades that should have been present, only to be greeted with a horrific sight.

Before her was a horned skeleton, his eyes held no mercy and his body radiated an aura of despair. While the skeletal figure's appearance reminded her of the supreme one, Ainz Ooal Gown, the markings under his empty sockets seemed to be absent.

As she stared, she realised the figure had its arm out holding something. She gasped in shock from her recognition that the limp form in his grasp was her sister, Lupusregina Beta.

Her werewolf sister was trembling with fear in her eyes.

Why did she not resist? The Lupusregina that Yuri knew never surrendered to anyone so easily.

What happened?

.

.

.

 **Carne Village ( 50 Month), X Day, 6:05 a.m**

Within the peaceful village, the crowd of people practice archery, swordsmanship and the use of some low-tier spells.

The carne-villager's are trained by Goblins in order to protect themselves from the occasional monsters that may show up or even worse, the empire.

Of course, most of the population in this village are goblins and ogre's.

During their practice, a strange man comes into the view of the villagers.

"Who's that? He doesn't seem familiar to the villagers." the gate security goblin asked.

"Yeah, seem's like it. I guess we can't let him pass through." his fellow guard said.

Because of the recent attacks on the village, the security level had been raised progressively. Not only this, but the sudden influx of people migrating from surrounding area's has recently become an increasingly significant issue.

The reason that the gate security goblins easily noticed the man was the way he dressed. He was draped in strange clothes that were essentially unheard of amongst the villager's. Though it appeared to be a suit, it differed from the style the villager's were accustomed too as it lacked a necktie, instead in it's place was a button. The suit was a dark matte black and had a thin blue line cross-grained with black.

The man then stopped before the gate as if he knew of an impending inspection.

The man then asked;

"Excuse me sir, ah—is this, Carne, vil—lage?" Reading the village name on the paper.

Surely, he must have known the village name from somewhere. Is he an adventurer?

"Yeah, got any business here?"the goblin replied in a strict voice.

"Uh, yes sir. I've been sent from the great tomb of Nazarick to work with uh— Nfirea, Bareare." he politely replied while looking at the paper again.

"What did you say?! From Nazarick!? Don't joke around with 'd better have something to prove it." the goblin said, his voice changing from strict to a little angry and serious. Why were there no report's that Ainz-Ooal Gown would or had sent this man here?

"Uh, yes sir, wait a sec—ok here it is sir." he replied, now taking another note from his mailbag.

"Hmm..let me see…" the goblins came to read the note.

'To whom it may concern,

I have sent this man to assist the pharmacist, Nfirea Bareare in his work on a project I have assigned him. I have contacted my servant, Lupsuregina Beta about his arrival. You are free to call on her if you would like to verify that he is a subordinate of mine

Ainz Ooal Gown, Ruler of the great tomb of Nazarick' Below the note was a seal that designated it as being an official letter from the powerful spellcaster.

When the goblins finished reading the note, they were awestruck . No need to call for Lupsuregina because the seal of Nazarick was more than enough to make them feel a sense of dread over what they had previously done.

"Oh, my deepest apologies sir—please come this way!"the goblin said

"Um, is it ok, I've been informed about the recent invasion of the village" the man politely replied to the goblins.

Despite his uncertainty, he continued on and passed through the gate; observing group's of villagers wielding various weapons and magical spells, children playing with one another and a small group of women throwing vegetables of many colours into a pot with a constant hiss.

 _What a peaceful atmosphere_

 _I wonder where Beta-san is? I thought she would come out and pick me up from the gate?_

 _Perhaps this is what Father intended?_

 _Self-reliance or independence?_

 _So I assume the goal he had in mind was for me to find her my self_

He mused to himself.

 **The great tomb of nazarick (50 month), X day, 2.00 a.m. THRONE ROOM**

"What are you going to do? Ainz-sama?" voiced the leader of Nazarick's guardians', Albedo.

"I have pondered this issue for a while now. About a successor—" the ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown replied.

"A—A—A successor?! Are you telling me that you're going to have a child? Ainz-sama I've been ready for this for a long time! Where are we going to do it?! Are we going to do it in your room? My room? Or now in this her—"

"C—c—calm down Albedo, please! I'm not going to do that!" Ainz managed to reply through her outburst. He knew that telling Albedo would set her mind into overdrive and recognised that she must be reigned in before she could completely lose control and attempt to rape him…again. (like what happened in volume 8)

"Ahem, though I am undead, I can still have a child however it doesn't involve the method you're fantasising about now" Ainz said slowly.

"I have heard about the 6 great gods that came to this world 600 years ago and one of them was called 'Surshana', an undead like me."

"So—." That came from Albedo, still confused about the lack of intimacy.

"—and the legend says he had a child."

"How did he accomplish it then?"

"There was a specific spell. It was a spell that didn't exist in YGGDRASIL and aimed to create an ultimate-being. Legend dictates that Surshana used this magic to create his child."

"So ho—" Albedo tried to ask but Ainz interrupted with his hand held up.

"We can't talk about this here, follow me to the treasure room. Nobody in Nazarick know's this and I need you to keep this a secret. I am worried that celebrations would let their guard down which may prompt our enemies such as those who had brainwashed Shalltear to seize the opportunity." Ainz said.

Of course this topic is important but keeping Nazarick and the land it ruled took priority.

—At the treasure room.—

"Please forgive my selfishness Ainz-sama, but I'm really curious as to how this magic works." Albedo said excitedly.

"It will require three world items to create, Albedo. that's why we came to the treasure room"

"Th—three world items? Is that a, uh—" Albedo stuttered.

"What is the matter Albedo?" Ainz asked.

"Uh, no, if it is the supreme one's will,I couldn't possibly disagree" Albedo said despite her expression which made it appear as if she wanted to say more.

"I want to know what your opinion Albedo. I won't get mad at you" Ainz encouraged the nervous succubus.

"Yes, Ainz-sama, please forgive me but, isn't it a waste to use three world class item's to create a child?" Albedo said in a small voice, flinching out of fear with every word.

"At first I thought of this too Albedo. However I thought we could use him more like a weapon just like…Rubedo" Ainz said with a hint of regret.

"Ainz-sama?" Albedo asked.

"Was that not a good enough reason?"Ainz responded.

"No! No! As expected of the Supreme One, truly your wisdom knows no bounds" Albedo muttered, relieved that her master was not displeased with her doubts and feeling a little elated that he welcomed her opinion so openly.

Suddenly, a figure in a very militaristic garb dashed into the room. Unsurprisingly, it was none other than Pandora's actor, the guardian of the treasury.

"Welcome! Ainz-sama! And Lady albedo! What brings you to the treasury?"

Ainz internally cringed with every word

 _Crap! I forgot that Pandora's actor is here._

"I wish to retrieve several world items."

"You require several world item's? Ainz-sama, is there an enemy that strong enough to use not only one, but multiple world item's out there?" Pandora's actor said.

 _Maybe there won't be any problem if he knows this secret too._

"Albedo!"

"Yes! Ainz-sama."

"Inform Pandora's Actor the reason as to why we're here."

"Understood!"

.

.

.

"Heh! Ainz-sama will have a child!?" Pandora's actor yelled in shock.

"Hey! Keep it down!" Ainz quickly and quietly reprimanded his creation out of fear others may hear.

"Ainz-sama will have a child?!"

Another scream comes from the gateway, surprisingly it was the maid, Yuri-alpha.

 _Shit! The news is spreading way too fast._

"Yuri-Alpha I order you to get in here now!" Ainz feels a new strength to halt the leak of information so he grabs Yuri and drags her into the room.

"Ainz-sama you will have a child?" Yuri questions, not noticing her master's effort to bring her into the room.

Ainz could feel the his emotional repression being continuously poured over his body, unfortunately it seems Yuri wasn't the only one that heard.

"Sebas is there anyone around here except you!" Ainz shouted, ignoring the butler's spontaneous appearance as well as his question's out of panic.

"No, Ainz-sama, as I came along this way to go to Tsuare's room there was no-one nearby." Sebas answered.

"So you are the last one to have heard it then? Follow me and get in the treasure room right now"Ainz ordered. His fluctuating tone between anxious and blank reinforcing the confusion of his companions.

"My sincerest apologies Ainz-sama! If I had not screamed, it wouldn't have resulted in this mess!" Both Pandora's actor and Yuri apologised.

"Never mind you two, pardon me Albedo, but could I trouble you to explain this to Yuri and sebas again?"

"No need to pardon me Ainz-sama I'm willing to do anything you wish" Albedo said.

Another reason that Ainz was afraid is the reaction of the other NPC's if the secret were to be revealed. For example, if Demiurge or Shalltear discovered that Albedo is the one that Ainz trusted and told his secret to, it could lead them to believe that were not worthy of his trust, and may prompt them to doubt themselves as guardians. This may actually lead them to depression or worse considering how zealous they can be. After Albedo's explanation, both listeners bore a face of understanding.

"As Albedo has informed you, I'm begging you all not to tell anyone about this."

"Understood!"

As Ainz was assured that everyone understood his wishes, the group continued into the next room. The room was a dull grey and quite empty. However, its cold stone walls were covered by strange inscriptions and symbols which would assist in the ritual he was to perform.

 _At first I imagined this to be a waste._

 _However after some research on it, the magic functions like the gashapon system in which you need to spend high-grade items to have gasha come out, however, failure to do so would just result in only more useless items._

Despite his inner thoughts, Ainz was considering which world items to use and considering how powerful each were, it was only natural that he had to consider which were the least useful to him.

Finally, he had selected three items and laid them in the centre of the room. As the ritual began, the room's inscriptions began to gain colouration and eventually glow a bright blue light. He ordered his subordinates to stand away from the items and towards the edges of the room

Citing the words for the spell, the transformation began.

The three items started to twitch, shaking in place. This would later turn into each emitting a pale glow before moving and converging at a single point. The light of the transformation compounded with the glow of the inscriptions caused even Albedo to close her eye's. The only one unfazed was Ainz since he physically had no eyes to close in the first place.

The light from the magic began to form a large circle which eventually surrounded the undead ruler.

"Ainz-sama!"

"No, no, it's fine. This is one of its effect's." The undead announced to soothe his subordinates' fears.

After this, Ainz is presented an information pad

 _I didn't expect this but this pad looks like the one from YGGDRASIL_

 _Ah, I really miss those moment's._

"Hmm, let's see." Ainz murmured as he read the information.

 **Martial lord (15)**

 **Striker (10)**

 **Ki master:physical (10)**

 **Assasin(10)**

 **Fighter (5)**

 **Gunner (5)**

 **Warlord (5)**

 **Undead (5)**

 **Master assassin(10)**

 **Werewolf (1)**

 **Imp (2)**

 **Automaton (1)**

 **Mind tricker (15)**

 **Etc. (6)**

 **Sense of justice : FLEX.**

 _He's born to be a fighter-class is he?! Just like Nishiki-san. That means he must have a weak point some where._

 _Wait…_ _ **Mind tricker**_ _? This class didn't exist in Yggdrasil._

As Ainz pondered this, his thoughts were broken by the figure in front of him.

The body appeared to be undead because of it's similarities to Ainz, however it wasn't exactly like him though. For stater's, his skull bore horns like Albedo and his appearance was accentuated by a pure silver robotic left arm which began at his elbow then extended to all five of his fingers. The smooth chrome finish reflected the light of the room and gave off a mechanical aura, perhaps as a result of the effects of some job level. The undead remained asleep so Ainz asked Sebas to take the body and follow him to his room.

Despite the request to follow the Supreme One to his chambers, something which should have stunned the individuals in the room, everyone understood and so they all journeyed to his room. As they moved, each were careful to avoid drawing the attention of the various guards and workers stationed around the upper floors.

When they reached the ornate room of Ainz Ooal Gown, the newest member of Nazarick was laid down on Ainz's bed

"Wow, he look's very much like you Ainz-sama" Albedo commented.

"Forgive my rudeness for likening you to one of your servants Ainz-sama, but his form reminds me of yourself with features related to Albedo-sama" Sebas said.

"Ainz-sama, could this be that you will now recognise me as your formal wife, or even better, the mother of this, no, our child!" Albedo said, however as she spoke each word, her voice rose and each syllable became more excited than the last.

"C—C—Calm down Albedo! I—i—it is just a coincidence! Look! He holds the fighter and assassin classes! Just like Sebas and Solution too! So he's not look like you only! Calm down!" Ainz immediately, hoping to appease the now starry eyed overseer.

"His class just is like me? Ainz-sama what about his other information? Does he have any other jobs besides being a fighter?" Sebas asked.

"Umu, look. Perhaps we should discuss what he can do." Ainz replied.

— **After Ainz's explanation.—**

"So he is pure, no, he is mostly close-combat orientated?" Pandora's actor observed.

"Indeed, that's the problem. Since he possesses such an affinity for melee, his mage skills will be dramatically low which will in turn, affect his mana." Ainz replied.

"Ainz-sama, that point of weakness must surely be compensated by his extraordinary ability in melee fighting. Does this not please you?" Yuri asked nervously.

Ainz understood her feelings completely.

In fact, Ainz was very interested in his son, however he was extremely worried about his future. In the event an opponent which neither Ainz nor his son defeat, his chance of escape was very low as many effective methods required the expenditure of a moderate amount of mana. Even Sebas, a fighter who focuses on close combat had a mana level higher than his son's.

 _But maybe Yuri was right._

 _Despite his very low mana, he should still be an incredibly difficult opponent in close combat._

 _Perhaps he may even be stronger than Rubedo._

"Hm, mmm."

A low mumble sounded throughout the room with the source being non-other than Ainz's new child.

"He's awake!" Albedo shouted happily, acknowledging that her dream to be the mother of her master's child has finally come to fruition.

"Are you alright?"Ainz asks his son in a surprisingly deep and soothing tone.

"Father?" the undead replies.

"Yes! That's your father! And I'm your moth—" Albedo tries to finish her sentence but is silenced by the Supreme Overlord of Nazarick.

"Albedo! Please be quiet for a minute and allow him to speak." Ainz orders.

"My apologies! Ainz-sama." The woman replies and bowing her head low.

"I feel a little dizzy but otherwise I'm ok." the undead replied.

At this, Ainz sighs before launching into a lengthy explanation about Nazarick and the new world, asking at regular intervals for comments from each of his subordinates.

"My dad is the ruler of this formidable place?" the undead said.

"Yes, and you are his son, his successor." Yuri said.

"I—I—I thank you all for creating me! I take it upon myself to work hard to compensate you for the three important items you have so generously used to create me! Thank you so much!"

The undead's voice carried his praise to his father and the others.

"Pay it no heed." Replies his father.

"Ahem, might I ask all of you to leave the room for a few moments? I would like to talk in private with him. Should anyone ask you where have you been for so long, just tell them that you were assigned various tasks by myself. Understand?"

"Understood Ainz-sama." they all reply.

"Now, do you understand what you are able to do?" ainz asked

 _In YGGDRASIL if you create NPC's, they don't need to learn anything. This was due they should be able to use anything they are set with, assuming this remains the same here, he shouldn't need to learn anything that is already preset_

"Uh, yes father" the undead said.

All right _!_

"So, you realise how strong you are." Ainz said.

"Yes father, I understand this. I would not like it for myself to become a hindrance for your guild. I also understand that the other's around me have far more experience than I do and thus are my seniors. I'm just a little worried is all"

"And why would that be, son?" Ainz asked with a hint of confusion.

"That they might see me differently or treat me differently. I know that I'm your son and I take pride in that but I don't want special treatment, lest anyone become jealous."

"I'm happy you see things that way"

"However, I want you to know that being the son of a ruler does not entitle you the right to oppress the others through power, you are to know to lead them through respect" Ainz said

This was another point that Ainz was worried about. Back in the day when he was Suzuki Satoru, he had seen movies, manga or even anime in which a person high in power or prestige has a relative, mainly a child, who abuses their position for their own satisfaction or greed. Ainz was afraid that this would happen in Nazarick.

"Please trust me father, I would do nothing to disrespect them. Each of them are a piece of the creation that is the Great Tomb of Nazarick, all of them fabricated by the genius of the supreme beings, your friends. How could I treat them unjustly? Even those who scrub the toilets should be treated with dignity."

"Even if they hate me, I will not hate them." The undead concluded.

Despite them both being undead Ainz could sense the desperation in his son's voice, a characteristic he had kept since his time as a normal human

 _I'm surprised, I didn't know he had thought so much about this already_

 _Well, lucky for me that he isn't like those brats in the manga or anime I've seen._

"Umu, it pleases me to know my son is so humble" Ainz complimented

"Now, all of you may return."

With perfect timing, the door opened and the other's made their way into the room.

"Pandora's actor, you look troubled." Ainz inquired

"Uh Ainz-sama, forgive me if I'm being rude but despite knowing him since birth, I still don't know his name" Pandora's actor sheepishly replied.

 _Oh crap, I was so excited that I forgot to name him!_

 _Argh! What should his name be?_

"Pardon me Ainz-sama, but since we left the room I was thinking of _our_ sons' name" Albedo announced, placing particular emphasis on the word 'our'.

"So what do you believe is a suitable name, Albedo?" Ainz asked, ignoring this.

"Yes, his should be similar to yours and the name must start with the letter A so I propose the name 'Adelrick Positron Sigma' " Albedo said.

"Adelrick? Doesn't that sound a little strange? Perhaps shortening it to Adel is more appropriate" Ainz mused.

Turning from his overseer to his son, Ainz asked

"Are you okay with this?"

"I am most gracious for Albedo-sama's choice and humbly accept the name you have given me, father." Adel said with earnest.

"Excellent. Now, I bestow upon you the name of Adel Positron Sigma. The son of the ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick Ainz Ooal gown!" The supreme overlord declared

"Adel Positron Sigma! Please accept our care as your humble servants." The N.P.C's asked while saluting their supreme leaders son.

"Thank you everyone, I accept your care and will try my best to not obstruct Nazarick's goals" Adel saluted back.

" Adel, there is no need to be that polite." Ainz said

"Y—yes father. I'm sorry." Adel said

"Ah…my sincerest apologies everyone but what are we going to do from now on?" Adel said.

"You need to be measured for clothing" ainz said.

"Yuri? Can you handle this by yourself?"

"Yes, Ainz-sama"

" Ainz-sama, how do you propose we escort him out of here undetected?" Albedo asked

" We will use a a [GATE] to take him" Ainz said

"Do not worry father, I..I can transform into another form." Adel said.

 _Transform? But how could he do that since he's not a dopple ganger?_

All of them gaze at the son of Ainz Ooal Gown change form. Despite being an ability that dopple gangers possess, the process of transforming was in fact, very different. The figure of Adel became distorted as his image warped and pixelated and within a matter of seconds, he had reappeared in a completely different form.

Now in the form of an Imp, Adel bore many similarities to Albedo. The only differences being that he is male, has short hair and no longer has the horns as they belong to his skeletal form.

"This form is weaker than my undead form, but it increased my mana a little." Adel describes

" Excellent. Now, go with Yuri and Sebas. I will send you to Carne village in order for you to gain some experience as to how both Nazarick and the outside work as well as how they interact." Ainz said

 _This should help him learn how Nazarick works._

 _I'll send him to help Nfirea. Since it's not that far from here, keeping him around might make the other's suspicious._

"Adel. Before you go, you must know that you are a worker that I've sent you to help someone work on his potion. Understand?"

" I understand father, it's to hide my existence isn't it?" Adel said.

"Umu..I'm sorry about this Adel"

"There is no need to be sorry father! I know the purpose of this. In fact, I actually agree with you" Adel said

"I'm glad you understand." Ainz said.

Ainz walked out of his room to make contact with the werewolf maid, Lupusregina beta.

"[Message]"

" Ainz-sama?" An excited and confused voice asked

" Lupsuregina Beta. I'm sending a worker to Carne village, come pick him up soon"

"Uh…okay Ainz-sama but what does he look like?"

"He is an unde…a human. He's currently wearing a suit. He will help nfirea on his potion work" Ainz said.

"Understood ainz-sama"

.

.

.

Due to his high level of intelligence, Ainz felt that Adel would be an excellent choice for a lab assistant for Nfirea as he was trying to produce a new potion for Ainz. His intelligence and cunning indicated he is as clever as Demiurge, Albedo and Padora's Actor however he's a **Perfectionist**.

Ainz hesitated to send him to Carne village however he felt that his perfectionism could help increase the quality of work… and maybe he could look after Lupsuregina Beta because she messed things up so frequently. Despite the warnings he had given her about her bad habits, it didn't guarantee that the problem wouldn't arise again.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Carne Village (50 Month), X Day, 7:00 a.m**

 _Well, I've walked for like 55 minutes now and there is no woman with red twin-tails here_

Adel walked past a group of people and quite a few homes however his attention was drawn to the archery practice that was taking place.

 _Hmm.. I wonder if I could join their practice for a few minutes?_

The villagers, orges and goblin army were firing at the many targets that had been set up, during which Adel decided to inquire about practice to the goblin who was clearly leading the session

"Excuse me sir" Adel asked

"Yes?" The goblin replied

"Would you mind if I try shooting it?"

"Hoo? You wanna shoot it kid? It's far more difficult than it looks" goblin sneered, earning mocking laughter from his other comrades.

"Hey! Hand him a bow and a couple of arrows"

The largest goblin walked to Adel and brought the bow and arrows to him.

"What's the farthest length you guys can shoot?" Adel asked

"About 200 yards" the goblin replied.

"And how many attempts do you guys have?" Adel asked again.

"I can't remember. about six or seven I think . You gonna break the chart?"

Adel didn't answer. Instead, he glanced at the shooting target hangers that hang the previous target that people have shot.

It's a simple hanger with 2 nails to stick the target paper.

"I only require 3 arrows" Adel said

"So you're gonna break the chart eh? You sure that you're gonna make it?" that sneer came from the goblins again.

Adel stands from the target 200 yards away however realistically it was more than 200 yards if only by a little bit.

Adel smiled and began to focus on the target. He slowly breathes in and releases the first arrow.

It hits the target paper. But not in the middle, instead it's on the far left.

The goblins laugh "well there's a second attempt" one commented

Adel did not react at all.

He breathes in again and fires the second one.

It hits the target again but it too, isn't in the middle. While it's on the left side of the target again, the shot was higher than the first.

"Well kid, you can give up now. We won't mock you" the head goblin sneers.

Adel again, did not reply.

He inhales deeply and releases the last arrow that he required.

This time the arrow hits the middle, meaning it hits the target. Coincidence?

While walking to the shooting target. He pulls the 3 arrows out. Entry points now small holes in the paper.

Adel proceeds to walk back past the goblins who are looking at him in surprise to the hanger.

He then puts the 2 holes from first and second arrows that he has shot hang on the nails which the length between 2 holes is fitting the length between 2 nails that use to stick the target paper.

This means the first 2 shots is use to create a hole on the paper to hang it on nails.

Adel now turn's his face to speak to the goblins who are now frozen in shock.

"Don't count your chickens before they've hatched." Adel says while passing them and out of the practice range. Even the Ogres were stunned.

After his small performance, Adel realised that finding "Nfirea Bireare or Lupusregina Beta" to introduce himself and work with them is currently his top priority.

Fortunately for Adel, he had found the maid with red twin-tails while walking for 15 minutes.

The problem was however…

That maid was sleeping.

 _Is it allowed to sleep during work time? Woah, that's so cool._

 _Or, maybe she's tired?_

In fact, Lupsuregina was still asleep simply because of how much she drank at a party the night before

But, it wasn't her fault that she wasn't at the immigration point as Adel had arrived too early.

"Uhh miss?" Adel asked, trying to wake the maid.

"Misssss?" Adel whispered in Lupsuregina's ears.

"He…huh…hm?" The still partially drunk maid muttered with difficulty.

"Wahhh!?" Lupsuregina jumped out of her skin due to the close proximity her face was to this stranger's.

"What are you doing?! Are you crazy!?" Lupsuregina yelled.

"I—I'm so sorry miss beta! Ainz-sama sent me here" Adel said.

"Hmm? Oh! So you're the one that ainz-sama told me about? You sure came fast" Lupsuregina said

"I came too fast?" Adel repeated with a tinge of confusion.

"Hff…" The werewolf maid grabbed her sides in an effort to restrain herself from _howling_ with laughter. Needless to say she failed to hold it in.

 _What's she laughing at? I hope she's not laughing at a word that I've said which could be a homophone to another word._

"Anyway, Ainz-sama said that you've been sent here to help Nfirea work on his potion. So that mean's you must have some skills"

"Not that much, haha " Adel said

"Well, let's go. Nfirea should be in there."

"Understood miss beta"

 _This guy looks dangerous-suuu_

 _Even my animal sense is telling me that_

 _Just where did Ainz-sama find this guy?_

Walking into a small building, the two were greeted with a strange and rather unpleasant, pungent aroma. A multitude of various vials and test tubes lined each of the shelves which hung on the walls, every single one a different colour. Finally, Nfirea was found working at his bench, accompanied only by the sound of bubbling liquid and the hiss of heating tools under his many flasks.

After their initial introductions, Adel engaged in a long discussion with Nfirea.

"At first I thought you were some kind of demon but thankfully, you're a human. Where did you live before you met Ainz-sama" Nfirea asked.

 _Oh no. What should I tell him? I don't know about the topography around here._

"I came from the…..ah.. south"

"Ahh! So that's why you wear a suit" Nfirea said

 _People down south wear a suit?_

"By the way Adel-san, could you pass me that potion?" Nfirea asked.

"Oh yeah, here."

During his work, Nfirea noticed that Adel had done something that was very strange, Adel was focusing on salt and a glass of water.

"What are you doing Adel-san?" Nfirea asked.

"I'm trying to make a solution from Sodium Chloride and water. I wonder why the salt won't dissolve?" Adel said

Because Adel had been created by Ainz, therefore the information of Yggdrasil as well as the world that Suzuki Satoru had lived in formed the basis of his knowledge **.**

"Uhh.. I don't know what you mean by that Adel-san. But uh, usually salt doesn't dissolve in water" Nfirea said

 _What? Salt doesn't dissolve in water? Really?_

 _Wait a minute._

Adel immediately walked out of the room

"Hey?! Where are you going Adel-san?" Nfirea asked

"Outside. It'll only take a minute Nfirea-san so don't worry, I'll be back" Adel said.

Adel quickly left the room

"What a strange guy…" Nfirea said.

"Hey? Where are you going?" Lupusregina Beta asked, standing up from leaning on the wall she was just leaning on.

Adel didn't answer because his mind was too preoccupied with wondering about what he had just learnt.

 _If the salt doesn't dissolve in water, that must mean that various scientific laws must be different from Father's world._

 _I wonder if this includes the laws of physics?_

Adel thought as he left the building.

Taking his gloves off, he drops them to the ground from a height of around 3 meters. Performing his calculations in his note's, he rechecked them to ensure they're accurate.

 _Forgoing the friction from the air. Gravity of this world seems to equal approximately 9.63 m/s square._

 _Though very similar, it was still slightly different to the world Father is from. It would seem there is more to this world than what I originally thought_

The reason that Adel did not do this in Nfirea's house was simply because he was afraid he would break something…

.

.

.

.

.

After a long day of making potions, it was now timefor the workers to call it a day

"We will continue this tomorrow Adel-san, thank you for your help all today" Nfirea said

"thanks Nfirea-San, it's been my pleasure working with you"

Nfirea leaves the room

Adel does not however, he now concentrates on his sheet in the room

The werewolf maid walks in

"Oiiii new guy-suuu" Lupusregina Beta said.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing? You've been acting strange all today?"

"Well, I see that some things conflict with many scientific laws, an example salt is being insoluble in water despite it being a polar substance. When I tried to mix oil with water, it doesn't dissolve and the emulsifier also works. Oh, I also forgot to mention the physics law's…" Adel's ramble was cut off by a confused and suspicious maid.

"Uh…"

"I don't understand what you're trying to say-suuu"

"Uhh…forget about that miss Beta."

 _He's dodgy_

 _He's talking really strangely as well. Seriously, where did Ainz-sama find this guy?_

 _When I first met him… my animal instinct skills could sense something dangerous about him_

 _Something that even I can't handle alone._

Lupusregina Beta walks out of Nfirea's office

"I'm sure that from this distance he can't hear me"

[message]

"H…hmm? Lupusregina beta what's wrong?" Grumbled the voice of her master.

"Yes Ainz-sama. Would you mind if I request for you to send my Pleiades sister's to back up me at carne village. Two or even three should be enough I think."

 _She needs me to send her sister's to support her? What kind of problem does she even have that she needs three pleiades!?_

"That is a request I can grant however tell me, what is the reason for this? Is there an enemy invading the village?"

"No, Ainz-sama. My sincere apologies but I think the worker you've sent me looks suspicious. He talks really weirdly that I don't understand"

 _Wait…is that about Adel?_

"My animal instinct's could feel it. Ainz-sama, he's dangerous" Lupusregina Beta said with an uncharacteristically serious voice.

Lupusregina was a werewolf and has a skill called "Animal instinct"

The skill was essentially a prediction of sorts as well as a detection skill. When in combat or assessing another being, Lupusregina could more accurately predict future movements of that being. Not only this, it could sense the presence of others when they were hiding. Lupusregina sometimes uses this on Yuri-alpha to avoid punishment from playing lewd jokes or irritating her.

"Uh—Lupusregina Beta—there's no need to send your Pleiades sister's there. Adel was only a unde…a human. He's just a man that I've found while doing a mission in Re-estize"

"I—I apologise Ainz-sama but…"

 _Ahh…I didn't know it was gonna end up like this._

 _I know what she's feeling right now._

 _Hmm… I'm pretty sure that some of them don't have any work right now._

 _Maybe sending them out can satisfy their desire to work hard._

 _Well, Adel won't do anything out of control but if he does… it should be a great opportunity to test his power._

 _Only three Pleiades won't be able to handle him since he's been created by three world items so I guess I should keep an eye on them._

 _If the situation goes wrong I'll just use [GATE] to go stop them._

"Alright, considering how much you distrust him I'll send Cz-delta and Entoma to back you up. Is that enough?"

"Ah—yes that's enough Ainz-sama, please forgive me for my rudeness and selfishness "

"Mmm, if that's all, Cz and entoma will go there in an hour"

"My deepest thanks, Ainz-sama"

.

.

.

.

An hour passes before Cz and Entoma arrive at the village.

It was night time now and Adel lay asleep in the room that had been prepared for him.

Despite the fact that Adel was undead, he still needed rest in his Imp form.

While silence had settled over the village, all lay asleep…except for three battle maids.

"Lupu, Ainz-sama told us to be here so what happened?" An emotionless question came from Cz

"You've heard about the new worker?" Lupusregina said.

"Yeaaa, Ainz-sama already told us but I think it was a little too sudden" Entoma replied.

"You haven't seen him before though, right?" Lupusregina asked.

"No." Both Cz and Entoma said.

"I'm sure that if you see him tomorrow, at least En-chan would feel like me. That same feeling is the reason why I called you here."

Usually Lupusregina was a cheerful girl but this time both Cz and Entoma could feel the serious mood she was in.

Who was this new guy that she was so concerned about?

Many hours later the sun rose and so, the next day began…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Adel walked out of his room in Nfirea's house. He had only gotten around two hours of sleep because he spent that night solving equations about the many law's of physics in this world.

Ninety seven precent of the classical physics earth were the same as this world. Of course maths remained the same. The other three percent was gravity, mercury, pressure etc.

Leaving the house, he decides to go for a walk.

On his walk he finds two maids that he'd never met before, talking to Lupusregina.

The first had long orange hair and wore an eye patch with a gun slung on her waist. The other was a strange maid. She looked like she wore a mask of a small girls face.

During his observation of the three, they all began to notice Adel.

"Good morning miss Beta. These are?" Adel greeted Lupusregina and asks about the other two

"These are my sisters. We're Pleiades battle maids who are guardians of Ainz-sama."

"Ohh, so you are the pleiades that Ainz-sama had told me about. It's my pleasure to meet you"

From Adel's perspective, the Pleiades that he had heard about from Ainz were his Idol's. Yuri had told him about their teamwork and how they worked as Ainz's body-guard's.

The same could not be said about Entoma's view of Adel.

She now understood what Lupusregina had told her.

 _Lupu-chan was right. There's something dangerous about him._

 _This guy was different from the people from E-rantel, even Re-estize,_

 _even the blue-rose. No, he's different from every one that I've met. I can feel a sense of something hazardous radiating from him._

"This is Cz 2128 Delta and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta" Lupusregina told Adel.

"Hi, my name is Adel sigma. I'm a pharmacist that Ainz-sama found in the south. I'm here to work with Nfirea." Adel said.

"Nice to meet you." CZ said.

"Me toooo" Entoma said, hiding how she truly felt.

Adel left the maids to continue his walk.

"Feel it En-chan?" Lupusregina asked

"Yes I can feel it. I think I understand why you called for me and Shizu" Entoma said.

"I can, as well" Cz added in a monotone voice.

"Even Cz?" Lupusregina and Entoma said.

Cz only nodded in response.

"That's why we need to keep our eyes on him. If he's doing anything suspicious we must report to Ainz-sama immediately. However, if he plans on doing anything to Nfirea, Enri-chan or whoever that Ainz-sama ordered to be protected, we need to deal with him." Lupusregina said.

— **In Nfirea's office.—**

"What was that Adel-san?" Nfirea looked at a piece of paper that had been filled in with numbers and various other mathematical symbols.

"Oh, these were equations I had solved last night" Adel said

"What were they for?" Nfirea asked seeming interested in his companion's work.

"Well, it's mainly calculations regarding gravity among other things."

"So why you do this?"

"I used this for many purposes. For example, when an enemy camps away near your village you can find a spot to use an explosive device or spell effectively. This is because if you know the relation between your distance to the camp, the mass of the grenades you use or the velocity of the spells you cast as projectiles as well as the time can use these factors in order to implement your device or projectile accurately." Adel said.

Nfirea's face looked doubtful.

"Okay, so for example, you see that bin over there?" Adel point's to it.

"We measure the distance how far that bin is from us" Adel said while taking a metre-ruler and measuring the length between the two and the bin.

"Okay, it seems that the bin is around 6 metres away from us."

"Think of the bin as the enemy camp and this ball of paper is a bomb." Adel scrunches a piece of paper in to a small ball.

"So what we have is a distance of 6 meters, gravity that I have measured to have a value of 9.63 m/s square and the mass of paper…" Adel puts the paper ball on the scales.

"Uh huh." Nfirea said while looking at the paper.

"And you want your paper to go in the bin in 3 seconds"Adel said

" So we conclude in the equation that final velocity = initial velocity + acceleration x time and to do this…oh and you need to add the friction of the air in this room too…"

"Tadah! We've found how much our final velocity would be."

Adel takes the paper and throw's it at the calculated speed, resulting in…

The paper going directly into the bin

"Wow! That's so cool Adel-san, could you teach me that?"

Adel hesitated to teach Nfirea

"My apologies Nfirea-san but maybe another time."

"Oh…Ok. I forgot that working for Nazarick was so important. By the way, let me test your potion Adel-san"

"Ok. Uhh…take the blue one on the shelf."

"Alright."

Nfirea climb's on the shelf but finds himself confused because there are two blue potions"

"Ahhh…Adel-san there's two of them so which one?"

"The one after you." Adel said

"Alright"

 _Wait a sec….I don't remember making two potions_

… _.._

 _OH crap! Now I remember why there's two bottle's of potion_

 _Last night I made liquid Cyanide in order to test it on animals!_

"Nfirea-san! Stop! One of them is…" Adel shouts to no avail

He is too late and Nfirea begin's to vomit and begins to seizure on the ground.

"Oh shit! Nfirea-san!" Adel yells

The yell was loud enough that it even made the Pleiades maids alert.

"What's that sound?" Entoma said

"The office." CZ treplies

.

.

.

.

"Nfirea-san, hang on! " Adel shouted.

 _Shit! There's not enough time to decontaminate him_

 _The normal potion can't deal with cyanide._

 _Nfirea's unconscious so there's only one way._

Despite Adel having both Sodium thiosulfate and amyl nitrile in his pocket, the two could only be used in first aid if he had inhaled the Cyanide.

 _There's no choice, I need to cure him with Greater Lethal._

 _It'll decrease a bunch of my mana but there's not enough time, especially because he had cyanide._

Adel casts his "Greater Lethal" to heal Nfirea.

The spell begins to take effect and Nfirea returns to normal albeit still being unconscious.

"Fuu…he will awaken soon."

Adel thought of how he could apologise to Nfirea however a loud crash broke him out of his thoughts.

"You!" Lupusregina shout's in frustration.

Adel suddenly realises that there's only one logical conclusion the maid would come to if she saw him standing over an unconscious Nfirea.

 _Fuck!_

"As I expected! My animal instinct skill was right but I didn't think you would have started so fast!" Lupusregina said.

Lupusregina charged Adel and the two broke through one of the wooden walls of the house

The villagers, goblin's, ogre's were startled by the thunderous sound and couldn't but help panicking

"What just happened?!" One of the flailing bystanders ask a calm Cz.

"Terrorists. Take care of him." Cz said, pointing to Nfirea

"What happened to him?"

"Take him to a doctor." Cz ignores his question and runs out of the house to support her sister.

Adel, having been charged out of Nfirea's office, struggles to regain his bearings

"Argh!"

Suddenly he's shot by Entoma's [bullet bugs] which have cause him minor damage.

The attack is followed by Lupusregina taking advantage of the momentary distraction to smash her crosier into Adel's face.

 _This is only getting worse and worse. Explaining what really happened would be useless by now since they won't listen to me_

Entoma's flying insects attempt to tackle him however he manages to avoid them by jumping out of his previous place and putting some distance between him and his attackers.

In contrast to the light-hearted misunderstandings an anime or manga portrayed, the atmosphere lacked any comedic effects. Instead, the maids stared at him, the silence surprisingly contained more anger than any yell or cry could ever convey.

"I see you could block my Crosier. If an average human was hit, they wouldn't be breathing right now." Lupusregina said while sprinting towards Adel with Entoma and her equipped bug blade following close behind. What made the situation even more intense was the precision firing of projectiles to cover their advance, most likely from a now invisible Cz.

Entoma leapt forward forcing Adel to block her blade and counter by throwing a punch at her arm. Unfortunately, his fist only met the cool and hard exterior of her bug armour.

Seizing the opportunity, Lupusregina charged from his left and strikes at his hip with her crosier.

"Argh!" Adel yelps in pain.

As if the pain he was already feeling wasn't enough, his back was suddenly peppered with hard objects hitting it.

However, despite the bullets hitting their mark, their damage was severely reduced due to the level difference between Adel and Cz.

 _If we keep fighting here, we could cause a lot of injuries. I should try and move the fight elsewhere_

Adel teleports himself away from Lupusregina and Entoma to put some distance between them with the use of a scroll provided to him.

Then,

"[ **place transportation** ]"

The maid's stop, afraid that he will use magic which could be explosive or have a large area of effect.

Instead, a spark ripples through his hand and shoots into the sky. Like firework's, the spark explodes in the sky and expands over the area the combatants are in before quickly plummeting to the ground. As they are consumed by the sparkles of the spell, the maids and Adel find themselves standing in a sandy desert.

"Where are we" Entoma asks her companions.

"I didn't want anyone in Carne-village to be injured so I took you to this place"

"Also, where is that invisible automaton?" Adel said

The maids were shocked, how could he have known?

"There's no chance of escape. Please, stop." Adel tells them as if he were begging.

But the Pleiades didn't care. Lupusregina and Entoma rush toward's him and Cz proceed's to fire another magazine of bullets at him.

 _I guess there's no choice_

Entoma uses lightning bird talisman and sharp cutting talisman.

Adel block's both however his leg is hit by Lupusregina's crosier.

Adel falls to the ground and is hit by more of Cz's bullets.

"ARGH" a cry of pain breaks through the sound of gunfire.

But that's not enough. Lupusregina proceeds to swing her crosier at her downed opponent, willing to hit him in the face.

Only, she find the momentum of her swing suddenly ceases.

"W…what?!" Lupusregina says in disbelief.

This h _uman can receive this level of force?_

 _How?_

Adel now attack's back.

He kick's away Lupsuregina with his foot and seize's her crosier

"That's impossible, that crosier is way too heavy! Even Yuri-nee sama couldn't lift it up!" Entoma remarked in shock

As a member of Nazarick's battle maids, to have your weapon stolen by an enemy was considered a shame, especially so considering that they were essentially gifts from their creators the supreme beings.

Lupusregina is enraged. An absurd feeling of wrath burns through her chest and throughout her entire body, urging her to destroy him.

"What are you **!** " Lupusregina yells, beyond the point of being slightly pissed off.

Adel didn't answer.

Hoisting the heavy crosier in his hands up high, he brings down on his attacker.

Fortunately for Lupusregina, she uses [FLY] to avoid it.

Realising her companion hasn't ceased firing just yet, Adel skilfully deflects the incoming bullets using the large metallic weapon.

 _The bullets from Cz are really annoying._

 _I need to take her down first._

That being said, it wasn't an easy task given how well the Pleiades were coordinating their attacks. Adel thought how difficult fighting only the three of them were and dreaded the prospect of fighting all seven.

 _I don't want to use this but I have to take Cz down._

 _I'm sorry!_

Adel lays the crosier softly on the ground before looking at the maids with regret.

"[ **ABSOLUTE INVISIBILITY** ]" he calls as his body flickers before disappearing.

"Where did he go?" The insect maid questions in confusion but it falls on deaf ears.

There's no reply to Entoma's question.

Glancing at her werewolf sister, she understands why.

Lupusregina has her sharp fangs bared and is seething with anger, visibly shaking as she pickups her crosier.

"That damn shit! I'll kill that son of a bitch and tear him to pieces! I'll torture him until he beg's for his life!"

"Calm down lupu…"

"Entoma! Use message to tell Ainz-sama about this"

"U—Understood" Entoma replies in a small voice

"Now where's that son of a bitch!" lupusregina howls at the sky in a feral manner, her voice reminding those around her just how savage she truly is.

"It's like he vanished." Cz's bored voice remarked.

"I heard him say 'absolute invisibility'. Could it be a skill?" Lupusregina asked, trying to calm herself.

"It could be higher than our detection skills."

"Shit! I thought it would've been easier than this."

All Lupusregina could do was focus on exacting revenge on the one who had betrayed her master and had stolen an item which was gifted to her from her own creator. What made her even more aggressive was the fact that it seemed that her skill 'animal instinct' couldn't detect anything which could be due to whatever their opponent had said before vanishing.

"Lupu-chan, I can't contact Ainz-sama. Looks like the communication is being blocked."

"So the only option we have is to ki—no we'll capture him! We'll force him to take us out of here and then torture him to death." Lupusregina smiles in glee at the many sadistic thoughts running through her head.

"Can I have his arms?" Entoma asks

Despite the situation, the Pleiades are still fully confident enough to make a few jokes .

"Of course but you'll have to wait until I finish with him, hehehe" Lupusregina giggles.

"We need to re-group. Cz, come to our position"

Before their sister could return to them, a bright light shot up from the ground in a wide arc, eventually forming a neon circle around them. As they frantically glanced around to determine what was going on around them their vision went black.

As if waking up from a dream, their vision slowly returned to them. Small brown buildings made of brick walls and brown tiled roofs littered the grassy landscape, people that appeared to be villagers as well as trolls and goblins stared at them with a dumbfounded expression. Somehow this place seemed oddly familiar.

"Lupu-chan!"cried a voice

Turning to the direction the voice came from, Lupusregina discovered that it was Enri.

" Are you okay?" Enri asked worriedly

"Yeah Enri-chan we're fine. Tell me, have you seen that black suit guy? Also, how's Nfirea?"

"I—I haven't seen him. Uh—Nfirea is okay. He's fine now so there's no need to worry" Enrina said.

Lupusregina sighs in relief. Not for Nfirea's sake but that she wouldn't have to face her masters wrath if he found out she had failed in yet another task.

She turned around and shouted

"Everyone! There is a terrorist in the village so stay alert. He wears a black suit so if you see him, report it to one of us or capture him!"

The Pleiades were surrounded by frightened expressions. Many feared that this could be a spy sent from one of the other kingdoms, a lunatic or even worse…a man out for revenge after the last attack.

.

.

.

-Before the Pleiades come back to carne-village –

"[ **ABSOLUTE INVISIBILITY** ]"

"greater invisibility" or "complete invisibility" can be detected by some items and skills in Yggdrasil like the glasses Yuri wears.

But not with "absolute invisibility".

Unlike the other's, it can't be detected as if the user never even existed

 _Now that they can't detect me I should look for Cz._

As a multi-species creature who is part werewolf, Adel can use some skills which only those of a specific race can use. An example of this is "animal instinct" which can be used to search for masked or disguised opponents as well as assess the potential threat or foes. Unlike those who are fully part of the species, Adel can only use the skills to a limited degree and requires much more energy and concentration to do so.

As a result of this, his nervous system must work extremely hard.

Despite Cz being an automaton and possessing no heartbeat, she still emitted the sound of cogs and gears slowly turning inside of her which mimic a ticking heartbeat. A mechanical sound which, although she wears noise concealing clothing is difficult to silence.

 _Bet she's over here_

 _Aha! I see her!_

Adel does not necessarily "see" her, his instincts can detect the vibrations emitted by Cz, make out her figure. While he can see her, she is more or less a featureless outline which is entirely red (Just like when we use instinct in hitman absolution).

Adel crouches and slowly approaches Cz like a hunter slowly moving towards its prey.

Just as he is about to knock her out a worried voice fills his head

" Adel where are you?! I saw you shoot something out of your finger then both yourself and the Pleiades disappeared. " His father asked.

"I—I'm currently in battle with the maids father…"

"Oh dear, I had a feeling it would end up like this" Ainz sighed tiredly.

"No! I—It was my foolish mistakes father! I forgot that I had made cyanide last night and unfortunately Nfirea may have drank it…"

"Umu. Indeed I saw that as I watched through the remote viewing mirror. "

"I—I'm sorry, father" Adel said in a small voice.

"Seeing as that this is your first mistake it can be forgiven however I ask that you ensure that it does not happen again"

"Of course! I will strive to improve where I have failed father" Adel replied resolutely.

At first Ainz was worried that he would lose a valuable resource as he watched Nfirea on the ground however after his son had healed him he was calmed as Adel can use healing magic, high tier at that.

"Couldn't you order them to stop father?" Adel asked.

"That's why I'm calling you but it seems my ability to communicate with them is being interfered with."

"Ohhh"Adel blushes in embarrassment

"Unfortunately father I believe that may be a result of the skill I have used…" Adel trails off before briefly describing the [Place transportation] skill to ainz

"If I transport us back you would be able to tell them to stop wouldn't you father?"

"Yes, but I don't intend on doing such a thing. Return to Nazarick and I'll explain"

"Understood."

Adel disables the skill and teleports back to Nazarick.

— **Back at Carne Village—**

Cautiously stepping into the messy room, Cz carefully takes in every detail. Stacks of paper scattered all across the room, each being a mural of mathematical equations and presenting more number's and symbols than there would be stars in the night sky. While the room itself appeared to be the same as any other office room, the large amount of white sheets made it seem like a winter wonderland and very difficult to search for anything out of the ordinary.

Apparently looking for traps was easier than this according to her big sister.

"Ahhhhh! I never thought the office would be this messy!" Her red-haired companion wailed, punching a hole in one of the wooden walls as a means to release her frustrations with a loud bang.

"Weren't you in charge of keeping an eye on this guy Lupu-chan" Entoma commented

"Yeah…" Lupusregina exhaled deeply, running her dark skinned hand through her fiery hair and picking out some of the stray splinters.

Despite her sisters antics, Cz was determined to find any clues as to who their attacker was.

" . . " Cz asked

"I don't know just keep looking." Lupusregina replied in a strained voice

"Hmmm" Entoma chimed in

"Considering how dangerous this guy is, maybe we should send this stuff back so Demiurge-sama or Albedo-sama can decipher it."

While that would be the most logical decision, Lupusregina couldn't consider that as an option given how her hatred only seemed to grow with each problem she was presented with.

"Burn it" she muttered

"What" both Cz and Entoma replied in disbelief

"I said, burn all of it." Their older sister replied in a sharp venomous voice that was tipped with unrivalled rage. As she turned from the disheveled scene to her little sisters, her piercing gaze gave no room to refuse her decision.

While neither could understand her reasoning, they didn't dare question their big sister as her golden eyes bore into them. Instead, Cz began to ready magical talismans around the room whereas Entoma sought out the villagers and asked them to bring anything related to the suited assailant to the office where they were to be destroyed.

As the last items were deposited, Lupusregina snapped her fingers and with a roar, the office went up in flames. While the many tongues of fire that arose from the burning building cast shadows that danced on her face, a perverted grin slowly etched itself onto her face, seemingly bathing in the destruction it had wrought and the suffering that was to continue…

.

.

.

 **The great tomb of nazarick**

As he returns from his little skirmish with the battle maids, Adel passes through one of the many hallways in Nazarick in order to get to his father.

"Who's that?" One of the maids ask her companion in a small but curious voice

"Maybe he's one of the new workers. He's got to be if he could get pass all the security after all." The other replied.

"I never thought a human could be this handsome?" The first maid commented in a dreamy voice.

"Hoo? You like him? Hahaha"

"No!"

While more of a nuisance for Adel than an actual gift, the reason for the maid being attracted to him was simply one of the benefits of being an imp. This was further enhanced as took many of his physical features from his alleged mother, Albedo, who was a beauty herself.

Despite his incredibly good looks, one such as himself didn't believe that love was very significant. Not only was he not prepared for it, he was in a situation that warranted his full attention at all times so dedicating himself to an actual relationship was not something he could do.

 _I must make myself valuable._

 _I must not be a burden to Nazarick._

 _I must stand on my own legs._

 _I must not be worthless._

Adel repeats the familiar mantra and steps into the grand throne room that his father currently sits in.

 _Obviously father informed the guards if they're just allowing me to pass but I don't see any in the actual room_

At the focal point of the room seated on a highly intricate and awe-inspiring throne was his father who held a regal posture that only demonstrated his identity as a ruler and solidified his position above the rest of the denizens of Nazarick.

By his side was a black winged women who was none other than his 'mother' Albedo and kneeling before them appeared to be Yuri.

Quite obviously they had all been watching his fight.

After a few steps, Yuri quickly glanced behind her with a face full of remorse and guilt.

"I'm so sorry Adel-sama for my sister's transgressions! It can't be forgiv—" Yuri was halfway through her apology before her superior interrupted her.

"Yuri. I believe we had already talked about this." Albedo said.

"m—my apologies Albedo-sama" Yuri quickly said before bowing her head.

"Albedo! I thought I had asked Yuri to not apologise however if she felt the need to it would be allowed. Am I wrong?" Ainz scolded his guardian overseer without glancing at her.

"Yes, that is true Ainz-sama" Albedo replied

"It's not your sister's fault Yuri-sama, the fault is mine. If I had recognised it faster it wouldn't have ended up like this" Adel apologised as his voice was laced with guilt.

"I already forgave you didn't I?" His father's calm voice came, soothing Adel's emotional wounds from his first mission being a failure.

"As you have said father, I'm truly grateful" Adel responded in kind.

"Good. Now, I should tell you why I didn't stop the Pleiades…"

.

.

.

.

" A test!?" Adel exclaimed both out of confusion as well as surprise.

"Indeed. I was about to use a gate to stop you and Pleiades however I realised that testing your skills and tactics with the Pleiades would a better choice so I kept watching. That was, until the teleportation happened"

"Other than Yuri, do the other maids know of this?" Adel asked.

"No."

"So neither the maids nor knew about this"

Ainz obviously felt some sort of guilt through putting his son through such a trial, especially because he was created not so long ago however he wanted him to gain some experience in working within the new world.

The secondary objective was to gauge the powers his child possessed which he failed to think of any other alternatives. This also meant the other combatants could know of his true identity as they would hold back which wouldn't generate the results he that opportunity has come.

"I'm sorry Ade—"

"That's so cool!" Adel said.

"What?" Ainz said.

"yo—you're not angry?" Ainz asked as he was left baffled with his response.

"No way! I've heard many acknowledge you as a wise king. Even so, I didn't expect your plan to be so deeply thought out!" Adel exclaimed in admiration.

"Oh, well that's..good, I guess."Ainz mumbled the last few words.

"What is your plan now father?" Adel asked with childish glee.

"Umu..it seems like you're now a terrorist."

"I—know that father" Adel replied dejectedly.

"That's the point. As of now, I will claim that you were found to be a secret spy from the slain theocracy. I will arrange for the fight to take place in a battlefield which I have prepared for you so there's no need to worry about that"

"I have no complaints however, will I be fighting all of the Pleiades father?"

"Indeed, except of course Aureole Omega."

"yea.. I agree with that too" Adel said

"Uh..Ainz-sama I have a—a question" Yuri asks in a quiet voice.

"Yes?"

"W—will I need to fight Adel-sama too?"

"Yes, you will."

Yuri begins to internally panic at the thought of fighting and possibly harming her master's son.

Seeing her reaction, Ainz makes her an offer.

"If this is too much of a burden, I will erase memories of Adel until now if that would put you at ease."

"NO!…I mean..uh…please don't…please Ainz-sama" Yuri began to plead with Ainz to not take away her memory.

"Instead, how about I keep a close on eye on the young master and if I feel that he can't handle anymore, I stop the fight."

"Do you truly believe your sister would stop?" Ainz asked.

Needless to say, Yuri did not reply and instead, chose to look at the ground.

"Ainz-sama." Albedo said

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting but shouldn't we be primarily concerned with Adel's safety." The concerned motherly tone of her voice didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room.

"I want to see my son's full power, Albedo"

"Very well, Ainz-sama" Albedo replied although it was clear she didn't like the course he was taking.

"Alright, while I won't take your memory, I expect you to fight your hardest and should the need arise, prevent your sisters from doing any significant damage to Adel."

While he understood their concerns, Ainz knows that he can only test his son under such gruelling conditions in order to obtain the best results, acknowledging that sheltering his son from every possible encounter which does not guarantee his success nor safety is bad for him in the long run. Many noble children being prime examples of that.

"My deepest thanks, Ainz-sama."

"The test will be begin tomorrow, keep yourself ready Adel." Ainz orders

"Understood"

That being said, Ainz and Albedo left the throne room to go over the preparations, leaving both Adel and Yuri alone in silence.

"Uh…ah…Adel-sama" Yuri stutters.

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry about my sister again. I know they deserve to be punished after this test but please have mercy on them" Yuri begged and hung her head low.

"Oh…ah…there's no need to say sorry Yuri-sama. It was my mistake which caused this."

Adel didn't want the other's to be punished, especially because of his own failures.

"Uh—Adel-sama. I see you went to work at the village." Yuri said.

"What do you think of humans?"

"Well, if they don't irritate me or work to harm Nazarick, I don't believe there's anything wrong with them" Adel answered

Yuri sighed.

 _Was my answer not good enough?_

"I want my sister's to have the same attitude you do, Adel-sama"

"Why would you think that?" Adel said

"Most of my sister's hate human's. Adel-sama I'm worried that they might do something to you" yuri is now wondering.

"Lupusregina hates human's? Oh…That's why I felt strange when I first met her."

"Really?" Yuri asked curiously

"I felt like she was hiding something. It was as if the smile she wore was just like a mask" Adel said.

"Indeed, unfortunately Lupusregina is truly a sadistic girl who loves to make friends, betrayed them and torture them"

"Oh…I—Is that really true?"

"It is true however that was how she was created so I can't argue with that. But, I'm only telling you this so you won't suffer the same fate many other's do."

"My thanks, Yuri-sama." Adel says while bowing in respect.

" Adel-sama!" Yuri yells.

"W—what?"

"It is inappropriate to call me that! Please acknowledge me as just Yuri from now on." Yuri begins to scold her young master

"okay..okay..Yuri-sa—Yuri. No need to yell at me."

"My sincere apologies Adel-sama, forgive me for what I had just said." Yuri quickly adds and bow's in apology.

As a result of his relaxed personality, Yuri slowly began to talk to Adel as if he were one of her sisters instead of appropriately addressing him as her master.

"Please, I'm just joking. I like this level of conversation Yuri-sa—Yuri. I feel it's much more likeable."

"You don't…m—mind?" Yuri asked, unsure of whether Adel meant what he said or not.

"Yep. I want to have a better relationship with all of the Pleiades." Adel said

"By the way Adel-sama, when you were at Carne-village was there something on your mind? You seemed quite stressed" Yuri said

"Um…"

Yuri noticed his sudden change in mood.

"I—I need to work hard Yuri. Everyone in Nazarick was doing their work so it would be a shame if I sit here and not do anything." Adel said although it was more of a complaint.

"I don't want myself to be a burden to you all. I mean…Father lost three important items to create me, Yuri. I need to work harder in order to repay him for what he lost"

"Adel-sama"

"I—I'm, afraid Yuri.I'm afraid that if my secret is revealed everyone would hate would look at me like I'm worthless, a mistakes that father has made. I fear that they will be hate me because they believe I don't deserve to be the son of _the_ Ainz Ooal Gown. I don't want them to be jealous nor do I wish to be viewed as someone they despise for even existing." Adel's voice wavers as he talks to Yuri.

Adel is depressed as no-one can understand how he feels as well as the pressure that is placed upon him. Despite being their leaders son, the burden placed o him won't make his life easy.

His father has placed so much trust in him, he can't afford to make a mistake. He couldn't disappoint anyone, especially the man who gave up so much for him. After all, compared to the greatness of his father, Adel truly was nothing.

As he slowly lost himself to his own self-pity, two pale hands pulled him back to reality. Opening his eyes, Adel saw the figure lean into him and pull him closer before wrapping their arms around him in a cool yet warm embrace.

Is this what they called encouragement?

"Yuri?" Adel muttered

"Do your best Adel-sama, we won't hate you."

"Myself as well as all of Nazarick's servants will never ignore you…Adel-sama, please don't worry"

"T—thank you..Yuri." Adel urged himself to speak those few words before returning the embrace as fiercely as he could and allowing his feelings of anxiety to drift away…

.

.

.

.

.

The night prior to his son's examination, Ainz went over the final details of his plan. Hearing a creak, he looks up to see one of his homunculus maids entering the room.

Hang on _…I didn't call for her_

"Hm?"

"Did I call you?" Ainz asked the homunculus.

Usually no one could come into Ainz's office if he didn't allow them.

But this homunculus came in without Ainz's permission?

The maid was either considerably suspicious or was just incredibly brave.

"I said, did I call y—" Ainz was cut off mid sentence by the spectacle unfolding in front of him.

The air surrounding the maid began to flicker, as if dancing to a song with strange hissing noises accompanying them. The homunculus' image began to blur and the figure quickly lost all of it's features before being replaced by new ones. As if it were all a dream, it became much clearer and the initial flickering began to subside, leaving a familiar face in it's place.

 _That homunculus was Adel!_

"Ho? You can disguise yourself too?" Ainz asked.

"Yes, father."

"So, what bring's you here?"

"Yes." Adel replied before putting his hand into his pocket and began fishing for something. After a good ten-second struggle, he procured s a small cylindrical device that had tiny sticks attached on the top.

If his soilder-otaku friend were here, he would've called it a "flashbang".

But Ainz needed to make sure.

"Adel, what is this?"

" I've heard from Yuri that Albedo has attempted to rape you on multiple occasions so—"

 _What the hell!? Why would Yuri tell him about this!?_

 _I had honestly forgotten about that but now I just feel bad that he actually knows about this._

"She just lost her control Adel, that's all there was too it" Ainz interrupted although it was just like he wanted to avoid letting his son demonstrate how much he knew that had happened.

"I've invented this for you."

"What does it do?"

"I built this for you to protect yourself father, I think if Albedo-sama may do it again. You can use this thing to protect yourself instead of hitting her. If you pull the stick out, it will emit a cluster of light that will stun its target" Adel explained.

 _So it really was a flashbang!_

"However, knowing that she has the highest defensive capabilities in Nazarick, I modified it specifically to be used against her."

"Will this hurt her in any way?"

"No, father. It will stun her to give you a chance to escape and call for help."

"I made two of them you know?" Adel said.

 _Well, it looks like it could work but,_

 _when did he find the time to make this?_

"When did you make this?" Ainz said, observing the small device in his skeletal hand.

"This evening, after I finished my conversation with Yuri." Adel said.

"Hmmm, what did you talk about?"

"It was just general chit-chat…" Adel replied.

.

.

.

.

 **The great tomb of nazarick –Throne room- the next day.**

As the Pleiades filed into the throne room, the serious mood that had settled over it was palpable. Standing in a perfectly straight line, they awaited their overlord to make his entrance.

As the large doors swung open, Ainz proceeded by Albedo entered and began to their way to his throne, each maid bowing their head as he passed. What they weren't aware of was the now invisible Adel, pursuing closely behind his father.

Taking his seat, Ainz announced in a calm yet calculating tone

"Do any of you know why I've called for you today?"

"Yes, Ainz-sama." Lupusregina answered.

"Is that so?"

While Narberal and Solution had heard about the incident and Entoma and Cz had actually been involved in the incident, it seemed Lupusregina was the most willing to answer Ainz's questions.

"It was my foolish mistake, Ainz-sama! To let that traitor escape was a—" just as she tried to explain her failure, her master held up his hand and she immediately ceased speaking.

"While you have let him escape, I am not going to punish you."

"Heh?" Lupusregina said dumbfounded.

"I have a different reason for summoning you here." Ainz turned to Albedo and nodded to indicate her turn to speak.

"Ainz-sama would like for you to make amends for your failures by seeking out and bringing the traitor back to him. What he doesn't realise is that Ainz-sama has already predicted and known exactly where he would hide. Our target's most foolish mistake was believing he could outrun the supreme one.

"Woah…" sounds of admiration as well as praise echoed throughout the room, primarily from the maids standing before Ainz.

— **Meanwhile—**

Though Ainz can't actually see him, he signals his son to leave by lightly tapping his skeletal finger on one of the arm rests of his throne.

Adel acknowledging this, lightly steps out of the room.

As he passes the maids, Lupusregina's ear's perk up as if she could feel someone in her presence.

 _Is there someone else here?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Meh, I guess it's just my imagination._

Rushing out of the room, Adel makes his way to a nearby empty room that his father had prepared for him by altering guard patrol routes. Opening the door, he steps in and closes it in a silent fashion. Finally he walks over to a small container placed in the poorly-lit room and opens it to obtain a single scroll. Unrolling it and throwing it into the air, his body vanishes before reappearing at another location.

 _This place looks oddly similar to the stadium on the sixth floor…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"And so, that is the plan." Albedo said after explaining it to the Pleiades.

"Do any of you have any questions?" Ainz asks.

"Uh, m—m—me." Narberal stuttered

"What question might you have?"

"Are we to kill him or take him alive?"

"While I have no interest in insects such as him, I would like him to be brought back alive at least. "

"Understood." the Pleiades replied.

 _They all seem so confident, well all except Yuri that is._

 _Adel doesn't seem to be very confident in his abilities so this fight should be quite interesting I hope._

In order to make the plan more reliable, Ainz gave the Pleiades information he had 'gained from research' on Adel so that they would be able to fight him more appropriately and make the fight harder for him.

The fight was to take place in an area that was reminiscent of the amphitheatre on the sixth floor albeit many countermeasure's were put in place to prevent unwanted observation.

This ensured that potential enemies couldn't observe Adel's abilities or even know of his existence entirely. Though his abilities were powerful, that meant that he would be singled out and targeted as soon as the enemy caught wind of what he could do, something Ainz could not afford to happen.

.

.

.

.

As the girls made their way to the location, Cz noticed that her eldest sister was acting rather strangely.

"Are you ok Yuri-nee?"

"Yeah, it's like your minds somewhere else so what are you thinking?" Entoma chimed.

"N—no! I was just wondering how strong he was! Uh—if he can infiltrate into nazarick, then he should have some skill."

"Don't worry Yuri-nee, I'm going to make sure he can't escape by crushing his legs. Next, I'll be sure to slowly break each individual bone in his fingers and then tear off those filthy hands of his for defiling my crosier. Afterwards I'll— **"** Lupusregina described the many ways she would make Adel suffer for his actions.

Knowing the full truth, Yuri felt a surge of anger within her and a need to appropriately punish her sister with silverware however she slowly breathed in and out before sighing. Unfortunately this was all necessary for her master's plan so all she could do was bear with it for however long she could.

.

.

.

.

.

Stepping out of the [gate] that was cast by their master, the Pleiades cautiously analysed their surroundings with a calculating gaze, ensuring to observe every feature they could see.

The atmosphere was eerily silent save for the crunching of footsteps on the grassland beneath them. The silence seemed to be only intensified by the large shadow that was cast by the tall pillars of the open-air venue they found themselves in.

"Solution, Shizu" Yuri broke the silence.

As if they had been telepathically communicating prior, both nod their heads before proceeding to fulfil their roles.

Cz perches herself on a high platform towards the centre and begins to use a tracking skill and Solution heads into the grandstand to move through the smaller spaces that the others would find hard to traverse.

"No sign of him" solution's voice calls.

" . .Him" Cz reported.

Bang!

A loud shriek tears through the calm atmosphere.

Narberal's mind registers the shot and she responds by flying out of it's trajectory in

"Show yourself Mas—Mister! Drop the weapon and surrender yourself or we will have to take you to Ainz-sama using brute force."

.

.

.

.

.

— **( Prior to the first shot)—**

Perched upon one of the many pillars that littered the battleground, Adel rechecks his sniper rifle to see if it's in fully working order despite having checked it numerous times. Adel couldn't help but be anxious at the thought of fighting the maids, particularly Yuri who was very close to him. The rifle he held was no ordinary one, but a weapon similar to the one wielded by the maid Cz Delta however it could not be used to the same effect.

Looking through the scope, he sees a figure run into the stands before suddenly loosing its shape and turning into what appeared to be a small puddle. Said puddle then began to travel through the tiny cracks in order to get to the other side of the monotonous grey structure.

So this is how the Pleiades work _! They're so cool!_

 _Even from up here I can feel them exude an aura of strength, this surely won't be easy._

Adel steady's himself and directs his focus to Narberal Gamma. While he could potentially do significant damage to her, the point of the exercise was to test his fighting capabilities against multiple opponents. Not only this but his skills and abilities meant that his capacity to injure let alone hit a target such as Narberal were slim. Trying as a melee-based fighter to contend with a ranged opponent in a firefight wasn't a matchup in his favour however his shot could surely give him quite an interesting entry.

Pulling the trigger, the small projectile left the barrel and ultimately hit nothing but the dusty ground of the venue.

"Good morning ladies, it seems that I underestimated your ability to find me" Adel greeted politely.

Though she was some distance away, Cz could easily identify what weapon he was holding.

"He's an automaton." She observed in a flat tone.

"Hm? How did you know?" Solution said.

"His weapon."

"Oh, I see." Lupusregina beta added.

"No matter, we still have our orders." Narberal announced while readying herself to spring into action.

"Do you mind if I ask you one question?"Entoma said to Adel.

"Y—yeah, sure" Adel said.

"Which part of your body is the most delicious?"

 _Is she trying to scare me or is just curious?_

Adel feels the killing intent from the Pleiades.

Taking a gulp he answers;

"W—well, I think my left hand."

"Oh, nice."

"I guess I know which part I'll be saving for last!" Entoma breaks out in a sprint armed with two bug blades.

Taking this as their cue, each member of the Pleiades readies themselves for combat. Yuri and Lupusregina flank Entoma on either of her sides while Narberal casts [fly] and prepares her magic from above and Cz begins providing covering fire for her advancing sisters. This wasn't to mention the form of Solution who circled around their target and was slowly pressing towards him outside of his field of vision.

As Entoma swings, Adel pounces on her and springboards off her body in the hopes of reaching Narberal who was hovering over them.

"Tsk, foolish human…" Narberal remarks.

"[Chain Dragon Lightning]" Narberal casts her lightning spell at him.

However

The spark is absorbed by his left hand.

"I—Impossible" Narberal stuttered.

Because Chain Dragon Lightning is a seventh tier spell, her opponent should have easily been slain but instead, he seemed to have caught it.

"He's the same level as Shalltear-sama?" Narberal said.

Adel pulls his fist close to his body before punching it forward as quickly as possible, resulting in the energy being shot right back at Narberal who manages to dodge it and flies back, now wary of her opponent being able to seemingly redirect her attacks.

As Adel plummets to and lands on the ground he is greeted by the force of not three but four maids. With Yuri making the vanguard followed by Solution and Entoma at her sides and Lupusregina with her crosier raised high behind them.

As Adel readies himself he is surprised to see that the three at the front faint and instead move to surround him while Lupusregina attempts to strike him with an overhead smash.

Adel counters by dodging the strike while simultaneously using his left hand to catch one of Entoma's arms and his right leg to kick Yuri in the stomach as she was about to punch him. Demonstrating an absurd amount of skill, Adel then begins to disengage from the three and pulls a fast jab at Solution who is behind him however his fist becomes stuck inside a warm, moist body.

Her prey looking into her eyes, Solution saw a man who was both frightened and yet also subtly guilty. While this was quite peculiar, the passing thought was ignored as quickly as it came and she focused on her fight.

Solution pulls Adel towards her and throws a right hook to his face before using the momentum she had built to spin her body and Adel around so that Cz could fire a few shots at his joints to immobilise him.

While her shots hit their target, they failed to hit their intended spots on him and instead hit his back.

Adel managed to break free of the hold and using another consumable given to him by his father, vanished from their vision.

"Where'd he go?" Yuri asked

"I don't know" solution said

"He could use that skill of his again, be aware that he is capable of transporting us to a different location!"

While her fears were true, Adel had no such intention given how his father wished to see his capabilities as a fighter however he was unfortunately in a _sticky_ situation and had to utilise one of the scrolls Ainz had given him for emergencies.

"He's over there!" Entoma called.

Some distance away stood the man in question, nursing his chin with his hand in response to his exchange with Solution.

However, it would seem that he would get no respite as a smiling Lupusregina had already pounced and was quickly zeroing in on him, crosier in hand.

It would seem that the Pleiades were more excited than angry at this situation, probably because their need to face a worthy opponent had reached its limit. Obviously the same could not be said for Yuri who wasn't as enthusiastic about the fight as her younger siblings.

Adel uses his left arm to block her crosier and his other to catch her other.

"And what would you be smiling at, miss Beta?" Adel said while taking a leap back to avoid Narberal's lightning as well as Cz's bullets.

"Ah, I've never had this fun before" lupusregina beta replied while repeatedly swinging her weapon at Adel.

 _So this is the sadistic side that Yuri mentioned._

Ducking under Lupusregina's previous swing, Adel sidesteps the two maids behind her and activates one of his skills.

 _I need to do something to ensure the Pleiades don't take the advantage._

" **[SILENT HILL]"**

The atmosphere within the arena darkened and was covered by a thick curtain of fog.

"What is this?" Entoma said.

"I can't see!" lupusregina cried.

"Na-chan! You alright?" Lupusregina asked her flying sister.

"I'm sorry… But his fog is blocking my vision" Narberal said as she descended.

"We need to regroup! Cz! Come back from there!" Yuri's [message] rang to the others.

Due to her position, Cz would take the longest to make her way to the group.

"…." There was no reply from Cz.

"Cz?" Yuri repeated her order.

"…."

"Cz?"

"Yes." Cz finally replied.

"Get back here and group up!" Yuri thought louder than she intended.

"…Understood."

"Why did you replay so late?" Yuri asked

"The fog may delay even [message] communication" Cz replied in an oddly slow manner.

"I thought Automatons were supposed to be weak in melee" solution said.

"That obviously doesn't seem to be the case" Yuri said with a hint of pride.

"Cz, are you sure, that he's an automaton?" Entoma asked.

Instead of a reply, her question was met with the sound of rifle fire.

"What is it?!" Yuri said

"He's over there." Cz said pointing the direction with her rifle aimed.

"My heat detector can track him"

"So he thought he could use his fog to get near us? Foolish insect." Narberal said.

"Hahaha, pathetic! Why don't you stop hiding and face us you coward!" Lupusregina cried while sprinting in Adel's direction.

"W—wait! Lu—" Yuri tried to stop her sister however it seemed her words fell on deaf ears as all she could hear was the sound of maniacal laughter which faded into the thick curtain of darkness. In quick succession, each sister began to follow and disappear into the fog, leaving Yuri behind.

As she runs to catch up, she comes across her sisters surrounding something.

"Y—Y—Yuri-nee" Entoma stuttered.

"Filthy insect" Narberal remarked with disdain.

"Wait…what happened?" Yuri asked

Her question was answered by the sight of the form of Cz lying on the ground.

A million questions raced through her head however she knew that Adel wouldn't have seriously hurt her sister so she tried to stay in her role as distressed as the others.

"CZ! What happened to her?!" Yuri asked.

"It looks like she's just sleeping. Her rifle isn't here and her HP is full but when I tried to wake her up, she didn't respond" lupusregina said.

"Could he have used a disguise?" Entoma asked.

"So that means the Cz who grouped up with us is the fake one." Yuri concluded.

"God dammit! Fuck! **"** Lupusregina roared while pacing around with her hands behind her head to calm herself.

"Clearly he isn't like the easier enemies we have faced previously." Yuri said even though she knew it all along.

"He can absorb my lightning…Yuri-nee, he must be the same level as Shalltear-sama." Narberal said

"Maybe we need to use _our_ true form to beat him." Narberal said

"Then what should we do with Cz? Yuri-nee, I've tried all my healing spells, but she's not waking up." Lupusregina said in exhaustion.

"We should keep her in Solution's body until when we get back to Nazarick"

"Wait…" Narberal said.

"Where's Solution?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Solution ran straight after Entoma, unable to see her through the fog but following the sound of her crazed sister was enough.

As she ran, she was stopped by the small hand of Cz grabbing hers.

"Hmm? What's wrong Cz?" Solution asked.

Looking into Cz's only visible eye, she felt fear. While she only ever considered the supreme beings and floor guardians capable of instilling fear in her, the look in her sisters eyes sent chills through her body.

"Shizu?"

Cz did not reply.

"Wait…You're not Cz"

Solution attempted to flee.

However;

It happened in a milli-second. Solution tries to call for her sisters however no sound escapes her mouth. Not only that, her body refused to resume its slime form to escape, instead she falls to the ground and goes limp.

Just like a paralysis patient.

"[ **KNOCKING]"** Cz said.

As she commanded, the air around her flickered around her and the figure in front of her disappeared and reappeared in a new body.

"This won't take long." Adel said.

Walking to her body like a predator going in for the kill, Solution can only glare in anger at the man in front of her.

 _What is he going to do with me?!_

 _Dammit! I can't move!_

Her last thoughts race through head as a sharp pain pierces her head and the vision she once had goes dark.

.

.

.

— **Prior to Solution's defeat—**

.

 **[SILENT HILL]** Adel calls and the pleiades immediately attempt to retain their composure as 'fog' settles over the arena.

Unbeknownst to them, [SILENT HILL] was more of mind control type skill.

While it doesn't necessarily change anything physically, it manipulates the victims brain into seeing what the user wants them to within a seven kilometre range.

In essence, it was basically a fancy illusion skill that could only affect opponents below lever 70.

Unfortunately for victims, the skill was effective enough to bypass items which possessed the ability to prevent mind control as it would simply target the opponents brain.

It affects the temporal lobe responsible for hearing and smell as well as the occipital lobe which is responsible for sight.

In saying this, the 'fog' that the pleiades were witnessing was nothing more than an image generated by their own mind, a hallucination.

The drawback to the skill was that beings such as automatons were unaffected hence Adel prioritising neutralising Cz first.

Now using [ **ABSOLUTE INVISIBILITY** ], Adel ran through the grandstand in order to find Cz.

Using his **[animal instinct],** he locatedthe cloaked maid in a similar fashion to their earlier encounter however unlike before, his father won't interrupt him.

Nearing the target, he releases his [absolute invisibility] skill so that he can actually take her down. The reason for this was that the skill in question prioritises stealth over anything else so while using it, so the user wouldn't be able to deal any physical damage to their opponents.

Rushing as quickly as possible to close the distance between them, his target seems to have realised and turns around.

While she has become aware of his presence, it was unfortunately too late to fire her weapon so instead the maid uses her rifle as a makeshift shield to block his attack.

Only barely blocking the attack, Cz dashes back in order to widen the gap between them and give her a clear shot at her attacker.

As she is about to pull the trigger however, Adel swiftly follows through his assault by grabbing her rifles muzzle and pushing it away from him. Continuing his attack, he punches her wrist in his imp form in order to disarm her.

As this all unfolds, all Cz can look at is the red gaze her opponent looks at her with.

While his face held no emotion, passion roared through his heated glare.

 _Ainz-sama?_

Cz finds that her wrist is separated from her arm however due to being an automaton, she fails to display show her emotions.

 _Who is he?_

"[ **KNOCKING]** "

Adel drives his fist into Cz's stomach and she feels the many mechanical systems within her begin to cease working.

Falling to the ground, all she can do is watch on and simply anticipate her certain demise.

She flashes back to Nazarick, her sister's, everyone.

Will she die in action?

While it was glorious to die in battle for the supreme one, to have her death result in the failure of her mission was nothing more than a disgrace.

Adel pilfers through her lost hand and short circuits it.

A voice message from Yuri orders her to regroup with the rest of them.

While she tries to scream out, it would seem that her efforts are worthless.

Like a child caught trapped in a magical mirror, all she can do is attempt to call for her parents but it will all be to no avail. It was simply useless. Pointless. Worthless.

Adel draws near to her face and softly touches her cheek.

In that instant, the air around him warps and pixelated squares engulf his body before her reappears entirely as a new entity.

Cz felt like she was staring into a mirror because was she saw was herself.

Drawing close to her ear, the imposter answers Yuri.

"Yes."

Cz hears her own voice instead the sound does not leave her mouth but the other's.

Not only has he defeated her, he's stolen her identity!

"Get back from there, we need to group up!" Yuri said.

"Understood."

As Adel finished the conversation, Shizu was surprised when he reattached her hand to her arm

 _What're they doing?_

"I'm sorry"

"[Greater Lethal]"

With that, the many circuits and wires in her wrists began to reattach themselves and soon, her injury was completely repaired.

It was common knowledge that perhaps healing one's enemy is one of the most stupid things to do on a battlefield.

"Get ready for a long sleep Cz-sama." Fake Cz said

Before Cz could respond, she was knocked unconscious by [ **KNOCKING** ].

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Present time)

"Solution! Solution!"Narberal tries to connect to solution by [Message]

But there's no response.

"That filthy parasite! I'll singe a hole right through his heart."

With that statement the pleiades minus Yuri were all beyond pissed off and out for blood.

While they all wanted nothing more than to charge through the fog and rip through whatever they could find, they knew their opponent aimed to take them out one by one so staying as a single group should reduce that from happening.

"Narberal" Yuri said

"Yes? Yuri-nee."

"Could you release your [lightning] up in the sky? Perhaps the light it projects could be of use in this fog."

In fact, Narberal would have preferred firing her lightning in a wide arc in all directions. Though it was highly likely it would hit her target, she couldn't risk injuring her missing sister in the process.

However, the fog lifted at that instant and the sky became clear again.

That mean Adel had disabled his [Sillent hill].

"It's finally normal again!" Entoma said.

"Solution!" Narberal cried.

They see solution's body laid on the ground.

As the pleiades ready themselves to sprint to their sisters, Lupusregina stops them.

"Wait!"

"What if he's disguised as one of them?"

The battle maids hear this and begin to become paranoid

 _Is it a trap?_

"She's alright."

The battle maids turn back.

They see Adel standing behind them

In an instant, the maids move in tandem with each other to form up which composed of Narberal casting [Fly], Yuri putting up her gauntlets and Lupusregina bringing her heavy crosier to bear. While Entoma wanted to help, she knew that she would be better off if she acted as a guard for her unconscious sisters.

"What have you done to them! " Yuri shouted.

While she acts like his enemy, she knows that the humble being that is her master, Adel-sama, would not do anything to endanger them seriously. If she were honest with herself, she'd rather discuss this over tea than fight it out.

But alas, Ainz's plan did not involve simply chatting.

"I just used [Knocking] on them. They're just unconscious." Adel said

"Shouldn't he be y'know, not explaining what his skills can do?" Lupusregina whispered to Yuri.

"Uh…h—hm…umu! Indeed! That is strange." Yuri said in an awkward way. Obviously she wasn't designed to be a good actor.

"Maybe he lied to us." Narberal said darkly.

"And why do I do that?" Adel said.

"If anything I could have plotted something even more nefarious, say, like 'accidentally' leaving an explosive item inside the orange haired maid over there and simply detonate as you just gathered around."

The maids hesitated.

While they wanted to refute it, none of them doubted he was capable of such things. However, after Lupusregina's quick analysis of the body, they knew that no such item was there.

Begrudgingly they had to accept the fact that he was probably telling the truth.

The question was however, why didn't he kill them?

"What is your plan, trash." Narberal said

"Well then. Let's find out shall we?" Adel retorted.

"Insolent—!" Narberal shouted before being cut off.

"But, before that. Are you sure you will be able to carry your sister's during this time?" Adel asked entoma

"It's not your business!" Entoma cried back while pulling Shizu onto her small shoulders.

"Lay her down Entoma" yuri said

"But Yuri-nee."

The reason for the insect maids distress was that she felt that her sisters would be safer if they were with her however she was reluctant to admit that it would reduce her fighting capacity by a significant margin.

"I can sense a sincerity in him, Entoma. He's like Cocytus-sama" Yuri soothingly spoke to her little sister.

"Alright." Entoma said.

Entoma lay Shizu down next to Solution, although this was only due to her trust in her eldest sister.

"Prepare yourselves, I won't go easy on you" Adel calls to them before breaking into a sprint.

Moving incredibly quickly, merely a few seconds had passed before he was already in front of Yuri and sent a punch directly at her. The punch connected and the amount of force was so great, it sent her flying.

Funnily enough, Yuri was certain she could hear a faint apology as that happened.

Lupusregina rushes his back however and swings.

Just as she knew he would, Adel catches the crosier only for Lupusregina to let go and cast a spell.

"[EXPLOSION]"

Boom!

Adel is no where to be seen due to the heavy amount of smoke that is left

Lupusregina thinking she had hit her target, was surprised when he dashed out of the cloud

"Wha—!?"

Adel quickly shoots his hand out to grab her by the throat in a grip she can't seem to brake out of.

"Hghh!" Lupusregina wriggled

 _What is this strength!_

 _I can't escape!_

Lupusregina throws a punch at his elbow joint however it's deflected by his other hand.

She attempts this on both his face and stomach and yet every time, his hand is there to block her.

However, it would seem Adel had forgotten of the other combatants as a sharp pain surged through his body, causing him to drop Lupsuregina.

"ahhk!"

Although the damage wasn't bad, Adel realised he needed to move.

Attempting to escape, Adel rushes away from the maids however his path is cut-off by Entoma wielding two bug blades. In an attempt to quickly get around her, he moves into strike however his attack hits her armour instead.

Though he only paused, it was a moment too long and just enough time for Narberal to land another hit on him .

— **(Meanwhile)—**

"Albedo."

"Yes! Ainz-sama"

"What is your opinion on the Pleiades? How are they fighting as of now?" Ainz asked

"From my perspective, the Pleiades seem to have underestimated _our_ son's fighting ability. This negligence has led them to lose two of their members already." Albedo answered.

"What do you suppose their negligence could be caused by?" Ainz asked.

"Perhaps their anger towards Adel?"

"Indeed. They have been blinded by their own hatred of him. A basic tenant of combat is keeping a cool head, something I assume I will have to stress on later."

"However, that boy is quite impressive. He already deduced that he should go after the teams sniper and figured she would keep her distance from her sister's. Not only that, he would also use this as an opportunity to distract the others as he defeated Solution as well."

"As you said, my lord, _our_ son truly is amazing!" Albedo gleefully replied.

"Keep watching Albedo" Ainz replied grumpily only to have her return to her senses.

 _Anyway…Adel told me last night that his Imp form would make his level drop from around 100 to 74 so he should actually be weaker than usual._

 _Maybe it would be like fighting Rubedo if I had him duel them in his skeleton form._

.

.

.

.

.

In contrast to the cool atmosphere of Ainz's office, the battleground was getting heated up due to the intense fight taking place. The sounds of clanging and flesh hitting flesh polluted the atmosphere.

While the fight was in the Pleiades' favour, Adel however was incredibly fast.

This meant that he was able to avoid or block each attack attack at the last second.

The problem was that the maids worked so well together that they left him no time to counter their attacks as another would be launched directly after the other.

Not only this, but fatigue was settling into him as he was still in his imp form.

 _Dammit!_

 _Luckily I took the other two out otherwise I doubt I would've gotten this far._

However, at the moment he was about to block both a lightning strike and a bug blade slice.

Something fell from his pocket.

It's a cylindrical shaped object and should have a tiny stick at the top.

The latter component wasn't there however.

As if the world moved in slow motion, everything around him decreased in speed significantly.

The device was a flashbang that was designed to stun Albedo.

Yesterday evening.

He detonated it in his father's bedroom.

He invented three of them

The first was called a "Demo-version". This one was given to Ainz that night because Adel was afraid that the explosion from the second would be too bright and lead to blindness.

The second was called the "1.0 version" which was kept in Ainz's room. He presumed that this one will explode much brighter than the demo-version would stun his target even longer than the original.

The third was called " Bigboy" and was not only the largest of the three, but also the most detrimental. This was because any creature below approximately level 61 would be blinded permanently.

But now "BIGBOY" was going to detonate.

 _Shit!_

 _I need to keep them away from this!_

Adel lowered his guard.

Yuri noticed it.

 _What happened?_

 _Why did Adel-sama lower his guard!?_

" **[ GRAVITY SHOCKWAVE ]"**

Waves were released from his two hands as he held them outwards.

Gravity was truly a powerful force, capable of holding even planets together.

While the spell was powerful, it was draining on his already limited mana reserves and non-lethal so it was only used when the user was completely surrounded.

It pushes the maids a considerable distance away, Narberal and Entoma are even pushed out of the colosseum on the left hand side.

"Argh! What is this force! It's so strong!" Narberal complained.

Yuri was also pushed out of the colosseum, however she was launched out through the right side. Luckily she managed to grab both of her unconscious sister's as she flew through the air.

 _Something went wrong!_

 _Why would Adel-sama push us away from him?_

Unfortunately however, Lupusregina remain unaffected due to attacking from the front as opposed to the sides where the waves were released from.

Having no choice, Adel rushes directly to her, grabbing her by the waist he jumps with her in tow before hitting the ground again.

Confused, Lupusregina attempts to swipe at him with her nails however Adel simply holds down her wrist.

"Close your eyes now! " Adel shouted

Knowing she won't do it, he just covers her eyes with his right arm.

Not only this, he uses his body to shield Lupusregina's frame.

This was because of the enormous amount of heat that occurs as a result of the light generated.

Not only this but due to the spell he used earlier, he can't manifest a mana shield strong enough to withstand the blast

A confused Lupusregina wonders why her enemy has his arm over eyes as well as the searing heat she can feel

 _What is this?!_

 _I feel very hot! Argh, my leg!_

 _What the fuck?!_

As quick as her opponent had shielded her, he was quick to release her after the brief period of searing heat.

Opening her eye's however, she found that her opponents face had lines that branched all over it.

 _His face is cracking?_

 _Wait, it's a mask?!_

 _How the hell does that work?._

 _Unless…That truly is his face._

As a result of the recent detonation, Adel was stunned. This wasn't to mention the burning stench the came of his shirt.

Completely ignoring this however, Lupusregina found a perfect opportunity to strike and did not want to waste it so she immediately kicked Adel off of her.

Adel flew through the air and landed in a heap a few meters away.

A twisted smile grew on Lupusregina's face and she slowly advanced on Adel's crumpled form, carefully yet excitedly stepping on his outspread organic hand, shattering many of the small bones in it.

"Argh!" Adel managed to yell despite being in a daze. Apparently dizziness and pain wasn't a good combination.

"Hahaha, oh how I love the way you break sounds." Lupusregina laughed maniacally while repeatedly stepping on his broken hand.

 _Shit…_

 _I need…_

 _Actual form…_

 _I'm fucked otherwise…_

"I've heard you snap quite a bit but I wonder what it'll sound like if I make you go, pop!" Lupusregina exclaimed the last word as she brought her foot down on Adel's stomach before kicking him to roll him on his side and watching as he threw up.

"Ahahahaha, you're leaking like a balloon!"

Lupusregina watched in amusement as her victim was emptying their stomach all over the ground in a fetal position. The fact that he wasn't drowning in his own bile however did not bode well with her.

"Oi, if you're head isn't in that then you've got no excuses to sing for me!"

* **[recommended song : Dunkirk-the mole]***

In a fit of rage, she began her assault by using the end of her crosier to bludgeon his knees. The satisfying crack and cry of pain seemed to have brought her back to her senses as she started to calm down.

Although…no-one said that her calmness prevented her from having more fun with her victim.

She moved back to his arm and decided it wasn't broken enough to her liking so she used her crosier to beat it and fracture his elbow and wrist.

"Gah!" Adel proceeded to 'sing' for her in response to her crosier hitting him like an orchestra following the instructions of a conductors baton. It was simply music to her and she enjoyed every second of it.

— **Meanwhile—**

As the supreme overlord watch on calmly, the same could not be said for the guardian overseer.

"Lupusregina! I swear I wi—" Albedo screamed angrily as she watched her little boy get beaten.

"Albedo! Calm yourself!" Ainz ordered in a stern tone.

"But Ainz-sama! Our son is bei—" as she was about to launch into her rant, Ainz interrupted.

"Albedo, might I remind you of the same reason why the Pleiades underestimated him in the first place." ainz said

"Clearly it doesn't matter Ainz-sama, he's being tortured down there!" Albedo responded with her motherly instinct fully on display. Her impulsiveness wasn't helping in the slightest.

"Albedo, calm yourself and think of what might occur next." Ainz asked soothingly.

Albedo calmed herself and pondered over her masters words.

"Oh…Oh no." Albedo replied filled with dread.

"Indeed. Ready your equipment, we depart shortly."

"Understood Ainz-sama."

.

.

.

.

"I hope your enjoying this as I am!"

Lupusregina mocked him as Entoma and Narberal made their way back to her.

"Bugs such as him are not permitted to indulge in any sort of pleasure unless the supreme one finds them worthy, which I doubt he would." Narberal said with hatred in her voice.

"Try to restrain yourself Lupu, our orders indicate that he is to be brought back alive." Narberal warned Lupusregina.

"Okay— Na-chan" Lupusregina replied.

While a little disappointed that she wasn't allowed to end the human herself, Lupusregina relished despite that as she now had an excuse to make him suffer as much as possible without killing him.

 _I need to change my form._

 _If I don't do it._

 _I'll be dead soon._

Adels thoughts seemed to be harder to process as a result of the beating he had taken as it became a difficult task to even focus on even a single idea.

Lupusregina slapped him in the face.

"Hey! I can sense that your breaths are becoming more shallow and your pulse is weakening. Don't die yet. We still need to bring you ba—"

The air surrounding her victim seemed to fluctuate and began to warp in on itself, revealing an entirely new body.

As she tried to finish her sentence, a fist rocketed straight into Lupusregina's jaw and sent her flying into Entoma.

Rolling off her sister, Lupusregina exclaimed;

"What the hell!? His hand was more than thoroughly broken, not to mention the rest of his arm. What the fuck?"

Noticing a sharp sting on her face she brought her hands to her bottom lip.

 _Blood?_

Due to Lupusregina having previously mutilated the thing in front of her, the evidence of the dark red liquid seeping from her lip shocked her.

It would seem that the puny human she had traumatised and inflicted so much pain on, wasn't even human to begin with.

"H…He's a…an undead?" Narberal remarked a little frightened.

He looked at the maids coldly.

The maids could feel difference between their power as if it were tangible.

"A…Ainz…sama?"

While the undead did indeed represent their master, there were many obvious reasons as to why he wasn't. The horns that extended out of his skull from either side was one of them.

"N…no…he's not" Entoma said.

While each maid was powerful in their own right, the atmosphere that surrounded the undead held them in place, frozen in fear. That being due to Adel's skeleton form passive, [ **Despair Aura IV** ].

The pressure felt like they were going to fight an enraged Shalltear during her blood frenzy.

Lupusregina gulped.

Despite their fear, their loyalty was unwavering and after nodding to each other, they readied themselves in a fighting stance.

"Na-chan" Lupusregina said to Narberal but her eyes remained on Adel.

"umu…" Narberal replied.

Due to them being sisters for so long, one could say they didn't need to communicate with words so Narberal knew what lupusregina was trying to say.

They need to use their true form.

.

.

.

.

Not giving them any chance to change, Adel moves with such speed, he disappears before reappearing in front of Entoma and delivers a punch right to her face and throat.

The force of the punch didn't send her flying however it wasn't used for that purpose. Instead, Adel chooses to disorient her through his punch to her face and causes her to choke up from the second.

Like a puppet whose strings had been cut, she instead falls to the ground and grasps her throat as if to assist her breathing.

While she is obviously in pain, any attempt to formulate sound would potentially damage her throat as well as the leech that would be in pain as well.

"You son of a bitch!" Lupusregina howl'sbefore charging at Entoma's attacker while Narberal is about to send a surge of lightning at him.

 _Not this time._

Adel evades the deranged wolf maid and proceeds to the one at the read.

Moving to fast for her to get an accurate shot, Narberal releases her spell to no avail and is instead greeted with darkness.

Adel dodged the lightning and pounced straight onto Narberal before delivering a sharp and calculated blow to the back of her head and knocking her out.

.

.

Lupusregina growls as her arms and upper body have enlarged significantly and have deep hazel fur essentially wrapping itself around them like a blanket.

Adel however, will not allow her transformation to complete.

Sprinting as fast as he can, he manages to get to the werewolf throat mid-transformation which seems to halt it as it needs to break free from his iron grasp.

" **[HELL-EYES]"**

As if hypnotised, Lupusregina becomes transfixed on the two fiery orbs that reside in her skeletal attackers eye sockets.

Lupusregina lets her arms fall down and stops struggling.

Gazing into each others 'eyes', the two look like lovestruck teenagers.

.

.

.

Yuri frantically carries her two sisters into the colosseum to see the carnage that could had unfolded in her absence.

 _I didn't expect Adel-sama's skill to be this severe._

Not only did she see two of her sisters on the ground, one lifeless and one writhing in pain, she saw the last one wailing in the grip of her masters offspring.

As her cries echoed through the area, tears flowed like a waterfall down her chestnut skin and her golden eyes continuously shook in fear.

"ah….ahhh…ar…." Lupusregina groaned in pain.

It would seem that the tables had been turned.

 _Oh my god this is not good._

Yuri thought

"Adel **!** " A loud frightened voice pierced through the cries of the red-haired maid which sounded oddly motherly came from behind Yuri.

While the voice stunned him, as Adel turned his head he immediately froze up in panic at the figure approaching him.

The form of his father entering the area pulled Adel back into reality and he was suddenly aware of what he was doing.

"Oh my." Adel exclaimed in shock.

He disabled his [Helleyes] so that lupusregina would come back to normal although the immediate release instead knocked her unconsciousness.

"What have you done to the others." Ainz asked, pointing to Solution and Cz.

"I made them all fall asleep father, they're fine." Adel said.

"Adel. We have much to talk."

"Y—yes…father." Adel meekly replied, somewhat fearful due to his fathers calm reaction and sudden appearance. Did he screw up? Was his father disappointed in his performance? Was he starting to regret his decision of giving him life?

"M—my apologies, Yuri-sama" Adel said guiltily.

"Uh…could you turn them back to normal? Adel-sama." Yuri asked, now even more worried about her sisters.

"Y—yes Yuri-sama" Adel said.

Despite her constant reprimands of how he addressed her, she forgot the issue because of the condition her sisters were in.

With a click of Adels fingers, Cz and Solution awoke.

"Oh? You just snap your finger?" Albedo asked.

"Y—yes Albedo-sama. I'm sure you saw it through the mirror. Not only can my [knocking] paralyse a victim, but it can also bring them back to normal again" Adel said.

 _Ummm…So it's kind like freezing a living fish in liquid nitrogen_

 _Didn't I see that on the internet?_

 _I have many things to learn about Adel._

Ainz thought

"Ainz-sama!" Solution and Cz cried as they moved to put themselves in front of their master to protect him

"Stop!" Ainz shouted.

The maid's were stunned and hesitated to stop, however they eventually ceased.

"Ainz-sama but h—" Solution said before being cut off by Ainz.

"Indeed, however there is still much to explain" Ainz said.

— **The great tomb of nazarick –Throne room—**

Ainz cast [Silence] over those around him so as to prevent anyone from hearing their conversation as well as any other staff to remain outside.

As Ainz sat on his throne, his son knelt before him on his left whereas the Pleiades knelt on his right.

Unlike her sisters, Cz had her weapon fixed on Adel

"Cz" Ainz said.

Cz shuddered.

"Weapons down" Ainz said

Cz hesitated to lower her rifle.

"I said, weapons down" Ainz repeated although this time, he added a bit more authority in his tone.

Cz complied.

"To prevent any unnecessary conflict, we'll keep the explanation simple" Ainz said.

"Albedo"

"Yes, my lord."

"If you please." Ainz said.

And so, the combat maids learnt of the birth of their masters child.

.

.

.

.

"Ainz-sama's child!?" the Pleiades exclaimed in shock before staring at Adel. Oddly enough, Yuri didn't seem to be enthusiastic as her sisters about the news.

The mood changed immediately.

"Umu…" ainz said

"That would explain the resemblance of yourself in his appearance Ainz-sama" Narberal said.

With the fact that Adel was truly the successor of Nazarick, the Pleiades each had many questions to ask.

"I understand that this may be difficult to process, however now would be a fitting time to ask any questions so which of you would like to go first?" Ainz asked.

Each maid raised their hand with the exception of a trembling Lupusregina who was suffering the aftereffects of Adel's skill and Yuri who was looking after her.

"Alright, Narberal first and then so on."

"Uh, yes, Ainz-sama" Narberal said.

"Um, uh, Adel, sama…"

"My sincere apologies! Adel-sama!" As if forgetting her previous blunder, Narberal immediately blurts out the apology before prostrating herself.

Ainz could understand the Pleiades moment of anxiety.

Adel was like the CEO heir, walking around his father's office without anyone knowing who he was.

Ainz reminisced of a time he saw a playback show in which a boss would disguise himself as a knew employee. In this situation however, it was his son.

Essentially what they felt now was guilt over how they had treated him.

Especially Lupusregina…

"We are so very sorry Adel-sama! Please forgive us!" the Pleiades next to Narberal all said in unison before joining their sister on the floor.

Albedo cast her gaze over the werewolf maid, with a look of both disgust and sympathy. While she understood that the maid had no idea who he was, could a mother ever bear to watch their child being hurt in such a way?

"Um…eh…." Adel felt completely at a loss.

Honestly, he a much friendlier atmosphere filled with banter and commentary from the bout like "woah, that fight was so intense" or "your crosier is so heavy!"

But now.

Six good-looking maids are standing in front of him bowing their head down, begging for his forgiveness.

Adel looks back to his father, Ainz.

Seeing his father gave him a little courage to say that he forgave them.

 _What I need to say next should be able to calm their fears and hopefully we can just get over this and become friends._

"Yes, I didn't mind what you did at all" Adel answered coldly.

 _Oh shit! Why did I have to say it like that!_

The maids shifted on the floor and shuddered as if cold water had been poured over them.

His father however, recognised the undead passive emotion suppression continuously washing over his son.

"Uh—I mean. It's fine! I—I'm okay." he answered again, with a more friendly voice.

Visibly the maids relaxed and let their shoulder drop in relief.

 _Well, I guess they aren't so anxious anymore._

Seeing that their master was in a good mood, the maids decided that they would still have their chance at their questions.

"Adel…sama" Narberal asked.

"Yes? Narberal-sama?" Adel said.

"Adel-sama!" Yuri interrupted.

"I've already told you that calling your servant 'sama' is inappropriate" Yuri recited as she scolded the young master.

"Oh…sorry." Adel replied sheepishly.

"Wait…my servant? No! you girls belong to my father! Not me!" Adel said confused.

" Adel, those who serve your father also serve you. That's how it works" Albedo replied for Ainz's side.

"….Right…so Narberal sa—Narberal?"

"Y—yes your highness"

"I wanted to know what you really are. At first you appeared as an automaton and then a human before finally being an undead, it's a little…confusing."Narberal's voice trailed off in fear she might have offended Adel.

"Oh…that's a little complicated" Adel replied.

"My apologies!" Narberal apologised while berating herself in her head.

"W—wait! I mean…it will take a time to explain this" Adel said

"So who I really am…"

"All of them" Adel.

"A—all of…them?" Solution said.

"I know! Strange Right?" Adel replied.

At his friendly response, the shaken maids began to ease up more and engage in a conversation of Adel's exact identity.

"I possess three full forms, those being imp, human and undead as you have all seen." Adel paused before explaining further.

"While I can transform into each at will, the tradeoff is that my level is lowered such as being maxed in my undead form but being around level seventy six in my imp form and even lower while human."

"So was that why you were so strong once you changed, Adel-sama." Narberal concluded.

"Yep."

"Then what of your automaton parts?"

The question came from a confused Cz who had been curious of the matter throughout the entire explanation

"Good question. The thing is, I'm not actually fully automaton however I still have the arm of one." Adel elaborated by holding out his left arm as the lighting of the room reflected off of it, reinforcing the smooth metallic colour of it.

Cz responded with a simple "Uwah" however those that knew her could tell that she was clearly even more curious about the boy than before.

"Why is it that you do possess three forms Adel-sama?" The question came from Entoma.

"Honestly I'm not quite sure myself, however it could be a result of father using three powerful items to create me."

The maid simply nodded in response, possibly sinking deeper into thought on the issue.

Taking the silence as her due, Solution speaks up

"Uh, Adel-sama."

"How could you stop me from moving, even preventing me changing form."

Reaching into his glove, Adel pulls out a small bag with a white powder inside

"That would be because of this."

" I'm sorry Adel-sama but what is this?" Solution asked in confusion.

"It's a Konjac powderthat I made while working with Nfirea in Carne village."

"What is Konjac powder if I may ask?"

"It's from a perennial plant in which it can be used to make this powder. The powder's main property is it's ability to absorb liquid." Adel explained

"So it just absorbed the liquid that would have been used for my movement or to restructure my form? Adel-sama?"

"Indeed, I released a small amount into your body while you absorbed my fist."

"Incredible, as expected of Ainz-sama's son." Solution praised her masters son, causing to him to feel slightly embarrassed.

"Adel-sama, what is knocking?" Cz asked.

Solution nodded at the question "Indeed, that was truly an interesting ability you used on us."

Lowering his head Adel apologised "I remember! Please forgive me for using such a skill on you!"

"P—please Adel-sama, raise your head, we cannot possibly be offended by what you have done." Solution frantically tried to accept the apology and get Adel to raise his head. Even the other maids and the guardian overseer found themselves so flustered at the sight.

"Uh…mmm…t—thank you all. My skill is used to paralyse single opponents until I release them by snapping my fingers." Adel emphasised the point by making a snapping sound with two of his mechanical fingers.

Solution and Entoma both bowed their head's in response "Thank you for answering our question Adel-sama."

After the two responded, the room went briefly silent before Lupusregina fearfully asked her question.

"If I may ask a question Adel-sama, what fell off of your suit during our fight?"

Despite the quiet of the throne room and having enough courage to not stutter, her voice was still near inaudible as she spoke in the most quiet and guilty voice she could.

 _Beta-san…_

 _I was angry for what she did but she didn't know who I was!_

 _Ahhh, now she must hate me._

The lack of her signature "suu" that followed the ending of each of her sentences was not lost on anyone. It would seem that she felt even guiltier than they thought.

Ainz and Adel shuddered.

"Oh…oh…Well that's…uh…that's…m…my weapon! Right father?!" Adel spoke in what could be the most incoherent sentence possible as deliberately attempted to avoid looking at Albedo.

Needless to say, his father was just as flustered as he was as he practically had to force the words out.

"Y—yes! Indeed that is my son's weapon."

The words he spoke however, triggered the guardian overseer's caring side as she began to worry and instead, hurry to the throne and check her master's condition.

"Ainz-sama, are you feeling alright? It's as if this topic has made you feel unwell for some reason."

"Please Albedo I'm fine so there is no need to worry." Ainz managed to steel himself in the face of the winged beauty thanks to the emotion suppression.

 _At least it's kinda useful_

Upon hearing the calm voice of her master through her panic, Albedo settled and instead her face became hot due to her close proximity to Ainz. She apologies in a somewhat timid and cute manner by rubbing her hands together nervously and avoiding eye contact.

"My apologies, Ainz-sama."

 _She's acting like a school girl with her crush!_

"Yes, perhaps we should move back to the topic of the question at hand."

"Indeed, father."

Seemingly enough, no-one noticed the small device in the Overlord's skeletal hand as he slowly shifted it back into his sleeve…

"The device was called a flashbang, beta-sa—Lupusregina." Adel said

A slap was heard as Yuri hit her forehead at Adel comment.

"It's designed to temporarily blind opponents however the one that fell out was created to blind a target permanently. That isn't to mention the high temperatures that it emits when used."

"B—but…what about you Adel-sama! You used your body to shield me from it! D—d—does that mean that you were damaged yourself?" Lupusregina shouted the first few sentences but as realisation donned on her, she immediately quietened.

"Uh, I did that in order to protect you, Lupusregina."

Her heart had seemingly stopped and she felt like her world was spinning, the man that she had broken so badly, the man she loathed with every fibre of her being. Not only was he her masters only child, he protected her even when she acknowledged him as her enemy.

"Adel…sama…" Her hoarse voice cracked the words as fresh droplets trailed down her face.

After she uttered Adel's name, she instead sank to the floor and was on her hands and knees as she barely had the strength to keep herself upright. The emotions she had been feeling all swelled before bursting before everyone as she wept on the floor in a pitiful state. It was not the being that she hated that was the enemy of Nazarick, it was herself. Even if she had not known, the lack of understanding was simply not enough to soothe her sorrow as she began to become aware of how a certain guardian felt after they attacked the supreme one. Whether it was a lack of understanding or possession, she was created by the supreme beings to serve Nazarick with all her heart, body and soul. It was simply betrayal to do anything that would interfere with that, regardless of the circumstances.

Seeing the maid, all could not help the feeling of sadness that overcame them as the cheerful maid became a shadow of her former self, with the exception however of one entity in the room that took pleasure in the suffering of someone who had harmed someone so precious to them.

Adel decided to walk over to the offender and kneel down and lift her head so that their eyes could meet.

"A—a…" Lupusregina could barely speak, let alone face him.

The Undead with horns then hold up her beauty face before wrapping his arms around the sobbing maid and pulling her into his embrace.

Those present in the room seemed to have frozen as the shock from his actions took them all by surprise. Lupusregina herself simply stiffened up at the contact, wide-eyed at the situation.

Adel simply ignored that and began to stroke her head and whisper soothingly in her ear that she was forgiven.

It could be safely said however, that Lupusregina cried even harder at the kindness Adel showed her and so they remained on the floor as her tears fell.

 _Adel-sama…So you, remember last night?_

Yuri thought and remembered the embrace she brought Adel into when he was feeling so sad.

 _It would seem that Adel-sama didn't just inherit your looks, Ainz-sama…_

.

.

.

.

.

While the two were lost in the moment, Ainz felt that they needed to finish this little gathering up soon so that they could move onto other matters.

"While it pleases me to see such a heartwarming sight, I must ask you both to separate so that we can continue."

At the sound of his father's voice, Adel slowly removed his arms from Lupusregina and shifted back before getting up and returning to his father, Eventhough he is now Undead skeleton which has no facial expression but Lupusregina could instinctively acknowledge that he is flashing her a consoling smile.

Lupusregina simply wiped her face with the handkerchief provided by Yuri and beamed with joy.

Yuri cleared her throat before asking her question;

"I would like to ask, what is the Hell-eyes ability exactly?"

Lupusregina shuddered at the mention of the skill however she too was curious about what it was exactly meant to do.

"I'm sure you all understand this but all living creatures have a mind."

The maids nodded

"This mind's awareness is separated into the conscious, preconscious and unconscious."

"A simple comparison of this is too an iceberg, on the surface is consciousness, which consists of those thoughts that are the focus of our attention now, and this is seen as the tip of the iceberg. The preconscious consists of all which can be retrieved from third and most significant region is the unconscious. Here lie the processes that are the real cause of most behavior. Like an iceberg, the most important part of the mind is the part you cannot unconscious mind acts as a repository, a 'cauldron' of primitive wishes and impulse kept at bay and mediated by the preconscious area" Adel said.

"My ability targets the victim's mind at the unconscious level and use their collective fears in a way to essentially invoke such a deep sense of dread, it is actually painful. It is used to essentially entrance the target into a sleep like state and force them to dream of their nightmares, creating two layers. The first is the nightmare itself which is drawn from the unconscious level and the second is the entranced state which prevents them from awakening." Adel said

"So it's forcing one to have a nightmare inside of their dream?" Ainz asked.

"Indeed father."

"The catch is that it doesn't affect those who don't require sleep as the skill cannot entrance them in a sleep like state. While it could technically work, it would be very simple to break them out of it by waking them up. Hence, the two layers so one would have to enter the outermost layer first to break through the inner which takes a significant amount of time." Adel finally concluded.

"so Lupu, what did you see?" Narberal asked.

Lupusregina looked down and uncharacteristically replied in a distant voice;

"That's not something I want to be brought up again. Never, again…"

.

.

.

After a long conversation, the Pleiades walked out of the throne room.

While walking, Narberal asks Lupusregina a question

"Lupu…"

"yes~?" Lupusregina beta replied.

"I saw you blushing while Adel-sama embraced you. Does that mea—"

"What!? N—n—no! Na-chan?! How c—could…I" Despite her refusal, Lupusregina's face reddened to the point where it was nearly the same colour as her hair.

"Uwah." Cz comments.

"Ahh—I also saw that too— " Solution says.

"So-chan?! Shizu?! Even you?!" Lupusregina exclaims in disbelief.

"Wah, look's like Lupu-chan is i—" Entoma chimes before she is interrupted by a red faced Lupusregina.

"no—!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Read this first**

This is non-canon.

All of contents in this are all fiction.

My grammar is very terrible. It may irritated you guys.

Because my mother tongue is not English.

I try my best to check it. If anything wrong I'm so sorry

My main purpose is to share my story to you guys.

 **I try my best to make this fiction reasonable as much as possible.**

Please enjoy.

Oh…if you guys wondering why the chapter is late?

In my progress of writing this story. I have to find the inspiration, I want to make this fiction reasonable. I will try my best to use overlord canon character and not create the new one except Adel. **If you guys can notice that some situation in the novel is likely to some movies, that's it. I got my inspiration in there.**

 **THE GREAT TOMB OF NAZARICK**

Ainz walking along the path in nazarick. What happen a day ago was Adel fighting with the Pleiades. The results pretty interested him. Those 3 items are worth than he though.

After yesterday ainz sent lupusregina beta back to the carne-village to go explain to everyone that Adel was not a terrorist it just a misunderstand situation.

He walked in the throne room where Adel use to live in, but then he heard a conversation inside the throne room.

" brother, if you punch yourself in the face and you feel pain does that mean you're strong …or weak?" that sound must be Adel . who's he talking to? And how the hell he comes up with that mind blown question.

"hmmmmmmm…." that sound from pandora's actor

Ainz shocked but his passive calm him down.

 _Who let him come in to my room?!_

"hmmmmmmmm.." they together hmm-ing.

Ainz then open the door he saw Adel sitting on the ground and pandora's actor is sitting in opposite of Adel.

"what were you two doing?" ainz said.

"father?/ainz-sama?" those 2 reply recently.

"we're ..uh..having a conversation" Adel said.

There's no one in ainz throne room except 3 of them.

"you don't afraid that anyone would come here and found you?" ainz said.

"uh…I heard from yuri that there would have no one in this room when you're not arrive yet." Adel said.

 _Oh that's true…._

"anyway, don't you get ready for the lab in carne village? Today?" ainz asked. because now he's moving Adel to help Nfirea making potion.

"yea,I'm going today father, I've wait for that thing"

"that? Thing?" ainz said

" yes, it's over there" Adel pointed at ainz bedroom.

The only place that adel can go walking is not many. Ainz bedroom is now his temporarily lab.

Ainz saw a chemical things in his bed room, and many strange rectangle box

"what is that?" ainz asked

"it's a bomb, father. But don't worry about the explosion. I've developed them to detonate with a switch" Adel said.

"oh.. looks like you've learnt from your mistake?" ainz said. he mentioned about the accident of bigboy explosion.

"y..yea, it's very hurt while curing my imp form." Adel said.

" I wait for the progress if it finish, it will have a tick-tock sound on it."

"anyway Adel, why was pandora's actor in my room?" ainz asked.

"ES TUT MIR LEID! Ainz-sama!" Pandora actor said.

"oi..oi..! I just want to know!" ainz said.

May be Adel and pandora's actor made ainz more relax and decreased his pressure, not like standing infront of demiurge and others.

So ainz can release his true personality a bit when talking with these 2 children.

" I..I'm sorry! Father…I though you wouldn't be here..so I invite pandora's actor to help me solve some questions." Adel said.

"well, I don't have any problem with you guys, but i afraid that others may suspect you two for coming in my throne room" Ainz said.

Luckily for him, the floor guardians are going out for their mission so nazarick probably quiet a moment.

"so what was that question? May be I could help you solve it." Ainz asked

He thought it's a good things to do in a role of father, helping his son solving a problems.

" Ainz-sama! This Question was so hard!" pandora's actor said.

"oi..oi! calm your self down! And be quiet!" ainz asked.

"ES TUT MIR LEID! Ainz-s-" Pandora's actor gonna said but ainz interrupted.

" and stop! Talking german!" ainz ordered.

Pandora's actor german language made ainz shy. For his chunibyo.

" I don't see that bad father?! Pandora's actor was cool!" Adel said.

 _Whattt?! Adel? No! that's not even cool!_

" I want to be like him someday..that personality! It …TOUCHES MY SOUL! IT'S TALKING! TO MY! SO..-" Adel said with a voice like pandora's actor and posting show that he want to be like ainz darkness past. Ainz interrupted him immediately.

 _What?! …what ?!_

 _Oh my god…he's going to be my another darkness past?!_

 _I should talk about this to him later…._

"ahem…! I suggest that we better move to your question" Ainz said

"o..oh..sorry! father" Adel said.

" If people could read minds, and two people were reading each other's minds. Wouldn't they be reading their own minds?" Adel asked.

…..

"Hmmmmmmmm….." 3 of them are now in confused.

That's the mind blown question.

Surely, Adel has argued this kind of question with pandora's actor all along before ainz came.

Ainz need to bring those 2 back from getting over it. But..how?

luckily

" TICK-TOK-TICK-TOK!" that sound came from ainz bedroom.

"! Oh…it's finish!" Adel run in to ainz bedroom and came up with his bomb.

" well, I think we might find the answer about this on the other time" Adel said

 _Please not! Forever!_

Ainz thought

Adel put his bomb inside his new mailbag, because the old one was burned by the pleiades maid.

"hmm…Adel-sama" pandora's actor said

"yes? Pandora sama?" Adel reply

" I heard that you can disguise yourself..is that true?" Pandora's actor asked.

"oh..yes,why?"

"THAT'S COOL! I CAN DO IT TOO!" pandora's actor said while turning his body in to Ainz.

"WOAHHH! THAT'S INCREDIBLE!" Adel excited.

The air around Adel flickered. He's turning in to ainz.

Ainz going to told them that when did he permit them to change in to him. But ainz stop

He's now watching his 2 children having fun with each other.

 _Well, I should let them having fun by disguised their self to me_

 _I really understand my father now….._

Like father watching their son playing.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile.

.

.

At the Nazarick 8th floor Cherry Blossom Sanctuary

"it's hard to find that the guardian of teleport gate of the great tomb of the nazarick invites me to have tea party here." That sounds comes from a woman, her sounds are pretty soft and almost like albedo

" my main purpose is not that." The answer comes from another woman sitting opposite to each other.

" 2-3 days ago. I've sense something pass through the great tomb of nazarick." She said

" then?" the other woman said

"then I checked the entrance way. All of it. But there's nothing"

" is it your imagination? You must work too hard."

" at first I thought like that. But then yesterday I've sense the samething quickly jumps in to nazarick and disappear. Not only it comes in but it also goes out. Like this place is its home. I try my best to detected it but it always got away"

" I've report this to ainz-sama but he says there's nothing. But I swear rubedo! I've felt that thing. I told my sister about this..they said its my workhard overdose.. You've to believe me!"

"u…uh.."

.

.

.

.

(back to the throne room)

 _Ah..now is the time that our npc's going to come in this throne room to salute me._

 _But this time..all of the guardians are doing their mission out side_

There's 3 ainz Ooal gown in this room. Adel, pandora's actor,and the real ainz

There's no different to spot.

But then

The throne door suddenly opened

Those 3 are all jump off!

 _Oh..may be it's albedo_

 _I forgot that she's in nazarick_

But it's not what ainz thought

"!"

"a…a...3 ainz-sama?" that sounds came from little vampire girl, Shalltear blood fallen.

She's now in shocked.

 _What happened?_

 _I just saw 3 Ainz-sama standing in front of my face?!_

"Shalltear! What are you doing here?!" the voice behind shalltear. It's albedo

Shalltear turns back

" Albedo! That's 3 ainz-sama! Standi…" shalltear said but albedo interrupted

" what are you talking about?" albedo said

"What am I talking about?! You see over ther.." shalltear turns back to ainz but now there's only 1 ainz Ooal gown standing in front of her.

"W..WHAT?" shalltear said

" Shalltear blood fallen! How dare you talking like that infront of Ainz-sama?!" albedo said.

While shalltear was turning around to talk with albedo

Adel quickly grabs pandora's actor and use [ **ABSOLUTE INVISIBILITY]** to hide 2 of them behind the real Ainz.

"B..B..BUT I.." shalltear is now confused.

"you may working too much shalltear, you want some rest?" ainz said

 _That was close!_

"Ainz-sama! I swear! I saw 3 of you standing next to one another!" shalltear said

Ainz feels bad to lie to his npc's even what shalltear saw is true.

But he need to pretends that it's her imagination.

"shalltear. I just standing hear alone. I don't know what you're talking about" ainz said

"b…"

" shalltear! I also saw ainz-sama standing there alone! That's enough!" albedo said

"a..okay.." shalltear said . she started to believe that it's her imagination.

" so..what's bring you here shalltear? I thought that I've sent you to do a mission on baharuth empire?" Ainz asked.

"y..yea..ainz sama" shalltear said

" I've come here because there's a rumors about something living in nazarick" shalltear said

"hm? What do you mean by that?" Ainz said

" due to the guardian of the gate, Aureole Omega have contacted everyone in nazarick to beware and looking something living in here" shalltear said

 _Huh? Something? W..what? oooh! I see!_

 _It's Adel, I didn't tell omega about his existence!_

 _I remember! She did contact me yesterday._

" what did she tell you?" ainz asked

" yes,ainz-sama. She had told me that she detected something coming in nazarick without permission. Not only it comes in but it also goes out, its doing like this place is it home" shalltear said.

" but don't worry ainz-sama! Demiurge already increased a nazarick security to the max he thought that an enemy is in here. Somewhere in nazarick" shalltear said

" she already told me yesterday, there's nothing. No one could dares get in here without being seen." Ainz said

 _Except him!_

"u…understood ainz-sama!" shalltear said

" b…but demiurge-" shalltear about to say it but albedo interrupted

"shalltear, if ainz-sama told us there's nothing…" albedo said it but ainz interrupted

" quiet down a minute albedo, shalltear told me. What did demiurge done?" ainz asked

" y..yes ainz-sama"

" demiurge trust in omega, he ordered all of the homunculus, all of the animals in 6th floor, all of the guardian in 8th floor to inspect for an invader." Shalltear said

" so what are they now?" ainz asked

"yes,ainz-sama. They still not have any clue for that "thing", I think she's over working" shalltear said

"yes, she's overworking. In the name of ainz Ooal gown. I could tell that there's no one in here" ainz said

" should I contact demiurge to stop this?" shalltear said

" yes, immediately" ainz said

"understood" shalltear said

Then she walked out of the throne room

Adel and pandora's actor was overthere, behind ainz

The invisibility had been disable.

"i…I'm so sorry father/ainz-sama" Adel and pandora's actor bend their heads down

" see? That's the reason why I'm not letting you have a loud conversation in here" ainz said

" but you're really quick Adel. No need to tell, you know what to do" ainz said

Because of shalltear arrived and saw them, there's no plan prepared for this situation.

"b..but thanks to albedo-sama..if you were not there I would have been found" Adel bend his head down to albedo.

" no problem~~" albedo said she's in the good mood now. May be because she saw shalltear disgraced.

" anyway, if Adel got himself in nazarick without a permission any longer. he'll make the other suspect." Ainz said

" it's better to introduce himself as a new worker." Albedo said

"umu… I agree with that too" ainz said

"u..uh..father, if there's nothing here. I will go to carne-village, I'm late for the lab now." Adel said

"oh.. okay, sorry for keep you here" ainz said

"no need to sorry father, I'm always here when you called for" Adel said

He's walking out of the throne room.

While walking

"hey! That man" there're some voice calling at him

"y…y..yes?" Adel answered

That's a sound from aura and mare, nazarick 6th floor guardian

" I haven't seen you before. Who are you?" aura said

She's going to ainz throne room but she just walked passes Adel so she notice him.

"oh…u…uh…u" Adel obstructed

"hmm?" aura said

" i..i'm new worker to nazarick" Adel said

" Worker? Of what?" aura suspected.

Because she's been told by demiurge that there's something unusual living in nazarick, so it's usually to suspect Adel.

Aura stares at Adel eyes

"uh..i..i am…Pharmacist! Yes! Pharmacist!" Adel said

"I've sent by ainz-sama to work with nfirea at carne-village" Adel said

"wait…this is strange…nazarick has a new worker? Why did I not know?" aura said

"I don't know either" Adel said.

"anyway aura and mare sama! I have to go now…see you soon" Adel lout aura and mare then quickly runs away from them

"ayy! Wait….." aura said

" sister, he such a strange guy…" mare said

"yeah, I agree with you" aura said

 _I almost got caught! I must run as fast as I can to get out of here!_

 _If I use my invisibility now…omega-sama may feel it again_

 _So I have no choice except running directly out._

Adel was running fast to the main door

But

He's forgot that his human form passive [Acceleration] will activated when he's running faster and faster

The homunculus are now walking on the path

" WAHHHHHHHH!" she screams

Because Adel running pass through her and the air friction force of Adel body hit her maid uniform.

Like a jet plane flying on the sky, the air around Adel becomes a shockwave.

but he didn't know

that demiurge….the 7th floor guardian is infront of him

Adel sees him.

Demiurge also sees Adel

In that moment it's like the world stop spinning for a moment.

 _Shit! he's notice me again!_

 _Why did the guardians are here in nazarick_

 _I thought they're doing their work out there!_

In the name of the floor guardian, seeing a fast object rushing forward of him, it's impossible that he will let it pass through.

Demiurge now sense something….that's right, a living thing that omega told him.

 _t…this feeling?!_

 _Omega was right…_

 _There's something living in nazarick!_

 _And now it's infront of me_

"[Frost of Judecca]" demiurge said it

Adel became freeze from his leg

 _Ah! Shit! this is not good!_

"aghhh!" Adel stops immediately because he can't move his legs

"so it was you! A thing that living inside nazarick without the great supreme decision! Such a stupid things to do!" demiurge said

Adel trying to get his legs out of the freezing

" there's no use to try! Human! Supreme leader will not let you live!" demiurge said but then

"[ **SHOCKWAVE** ]" adel said it

Suddenly There's an unknown force pushing demiurge backward

"!" demiurge shocked

He's been push back a meters from Adel

 _As I remember, he must be nazarick 7_ _th_ _floor guardian_

 _As I thought, only [shockwave] can't doing much to him_

Adel using all his strength break the ice around his legs

Then running away

"! Damn it! He's fast!" demiurge said

"[message]"

" CLOSE ALL THE ENTRANCE DOOR! I REPEAT! CLOSE ALL THE DOOR! I'VE FOUND THAT LIVING THING ! REPEAT! CLOSE ALL THE DOOR!" demiurge said

His announce going all around nazarick

Everyone heard it.

Now

Nazarick has been locked up.

.

.

Meanwhile at the Pleiades room.

There's left only Cz, yuri,and entoma. The others going out for the mission

"" CLOSE ALL THE ENTRANCE DOOR! I REPEAT! CLOSE ALL THE DOOR! I'VE FOUND THAT LIVING THING ! REPEAT! CLOSE ALL THE DOOR!" that's demiurge announced

" A LIVING THING IS HUMAN! TO ALL WORKER IN NAZARICK! HE'S RUNNING TO A MAIN DOOR! GET HIM! I REPEAT! GET HIM!" sound of demiurge.

"!" the Pleiades shocked.

"yuri-nee? Does it mean to Adel sama?" entoma said

"i..guess…" yuri said

.

.

.

.

( in throne room)

Ainz heard demiurge announced.

 _OH NOOO!_

 _He's found Adel!?_

 _Crap! Crap! Crap!_

Ainz going to message to demiurge but suddenly the throne doors opened

It's Demiurge

"Ainz-sama!" demiurge salute.

" demiurge whats happ-" ainz said but demiurge interrupted

" there's a invader inside this great tomb of Nazarick! Ainz-sama!" demiurge said

"it was our mistakes to let the stranger comes in without permission when you're not in nazarick!" Demiurge said

He's look impatient.

" have you seen the invader?" ainz said

ainz need to act like he's not know that who's invade nazarick

luckily, the day that he created Adel. he's coming back from e-rantel by [GATE] so no one could notice him.

 _Looks like demiurge thought that the invader came in nazarick in the day that I'm not here._

"yes,ainz-sama. The invader is a male. He have short black hair, his left eye is green, wearing a suit " demiurge said

 _THAT'S MY SON!_

"umu…I see, have any clues where's he going?" ainz asked.

Even he knows the answered that Adel just going to work.

"yes,ainz-sama. He's going to the main door. Go out side." Demiurge said

"umu…I see demiurge. Just let h-"

" I've already shut down all the doors and announce this to everyone already! Ainz-sama. You not need to worry. We will catch him and bring him to punish as fast as possible" demiurge said

 _Whatttt!? He's already do that?!_

.

.

.

.

Adel was running, after he get away from that red suit demon.

 _Hah! I thought that I would be caught!_

 _That was close!_

But then he's hearing demiurge announce.

 _Damnit! All doors are closed!_

 _How I suppose to get out here?_

But then. The homunculus maids are obstructed his way in order to stop him.

But that's not Adel problem.

" STOP THERE! STRANGER!" the homunculus maids said. even they don't have fighting skill but in order to keep nazarick safe, they're ready to fight.

Adel rush in to them.

"!"

Then he jumps over homunculus maids then continued running.

" damnit! Catch him!" the homunculus run follow Adel.

Compare the speed between homunculus and Adel, he's much faster.

" agh! He's too fast!" another homunculus said

"don't worry! Shalltear-sama was there!" homunculus said. now they're tired.

 _Looks like they've stop following me._

 _But why?_

 _Was there anything else waiting for me?_

 _Then I must get ready to it._

Now the door is forward him.

But none of the guards were there.

Adel suddenly stop.

 _Wait…where's the guards?_

 _They suppose to be here_

 _Wait…was this a trap or something?_

 _Ha! I'm not gonna fall in it._

The he sense something, something very danger behind him

The Spuit Lance rushes to his back.

Adel dodge it.

"hoo?" that sound came from shalltear blood fallen.

"you can dodge my lance? That's impressive" shalltear said

" I don't know who you are, but if you surrender now, kneel, and lick my shoes. May be you could die without any pain" shalltear said. it's her natural.

"u..uh..could I go out please?" Adel asked

"eh? You talked? Hmmmm…I would said "NO"" shalltear said

then she quickly teleport forward Adel in order to make him can't move by make him injured because demiurge have told to catch him alive.

Adel use his hands to block shalltear lance

But

Shalltear lance took his HP as its effect.

" aghhh!" Adel hurt.

 _As I heard, she must be shalltear blood fallen_

 _The 1_ _st_ _-2_ _nd_ _-3_ _rd_ _area floor guardian!_

 _The most powerful among the guardians!_

 _Jeez, I've faced a danger one._

Luckily, Adel human form is the fastest in nervous system he can get off shalltear immediately . So shalltear can't stuck her lance in him any longer.

his 3 forms

The skeleton is the most powerful, strongest ,fastest but its lack of mana he could use just only 2-3 magic skills, his mana runs out.

The human is the most efficient in nervous system, he could hear through almost anything no need to use [rabbit ear]. The [silence] can't obstruct him from hearing. His eyes could see very far (because of automaton eye in his left side). His wear wolf instinct works the best in this form but human form is the weakest in fighting.

The last one is Imp. It is the most balanced.

" you have some skills" shalltear said.

Its solve her question that why he can get in nazarick without any detected.

" yeah, yeah, what ever… FAKE BOOBS" Adel said

"w…WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU SAY!?" shalltear said she's pissed off.

Because shalltear is kind of flat-chest.

So she need to bring something "big" and put it in her clothe in order to make her chest looks big.

But as a Perfectionism. When Adel first saw shalltear

Her fake chest was really irritating him so much.

Because perfectionism is a personality trait characterized by a person's striving for flawlessness and setting high performance standards, accompanied by critical self-evaluations and concerns regarding others' evaluations. while their adaptive perfectionism can sometimes motivate them to reach their goals. In the end, they derive pleasure from doing so. When perfectionists do not reach their goals, they often fall into depression.

Seeing an unbalanced things also irritating perfectionism like Adel.

Shalltear outside looks like a 12 year-old girl, so it's impossible to have that big chest when compare to her high.

Adel also hate a sexy-dressing woman, like croptop, wears only a bra, like clementine or Edström, this kind of clothes made Adel very pissed off and irritate because it's not properly.

" WHAT HAVE YOU SAY HUH? YOU DUMB KID?" shalltear's angry

"I..SAID… FAKE BOOOOOOOOOBS!" Adel said

In fact, now Adel really pissed off too. Because shalltear unbalanced body shape.

 _This damn kid!_

 _How did he know?_

 _Lupusregina called me "flat-chest"_

 _And now here comes "fake-boobs?"_

Shalltear then moves quickly approach Adel

She use her lance attack him frequently.

" Aghh!" Adel hurts

all he could do was avoid the attack

Luckily to his human form, Adel can predict the attacks and avoid them.

The lance coming through his face.

Adel grabs shalltear lance.

"! What?!" shalltear yelled

Adel flipped over shalltear, then he's quickly kick her to the Door

Shalltear underestimated Adel too much, so she got counter attacked which not suppose to get.

This is what Adel going to do.

At first he saw there's no guards blocking the door. Adel thought that there might be some kind of magic traps in it.

Then shalltear comes up behind him.

He will use her to open the door for him.

Shalltear body hit the door, it opens.

Shalltear bounce-off nazarick

"agggh!" shalltear stand herself up from the ground

But its too late, Adel jump over her head and got away.

"hm! He's too fast! [GATE]!"

Adel is running but then shalltear coming out of her fate in front of him.

Adel saw her really pissed off by being called "Fake-boobs"

But then Adel realize.

 _I'm outside nazarick now…_

 _I can use [Absolute invisibility]!_

" IS IT VERY DIFFICULT TO STOP? HUH?!" shalltear shouted and rush quickly in front of him

"[ABSOLUTE INVISIBILITY]" Adel said

Then the air round him flickered. He's disappear

" hah? Such a Poor magic! [DETECTION]" shalltear said while using her invisibility detection magic.

"w..what?! i..impossible! he's actually disappear?!..h..how?" shalltear shocked.

Shalltear thought that his invisibility was like the average magic that magic caster used in the other country.

"[DETECTION]!" shalltear use her magic detected again.

The results was the same. Adel disappeared from her scanning.

"oh shit! oh shit oh shit oh shit! I can't let him get away! How I suppose to tell ainz-sama about this?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Carne-village**

" huhhhhh…" a sign sound from Adel, he has arrived the village after got chasing by shalltear blood fallen.

" what happened? Adel-sama?" the woman sitting in front of him. Lupusregina beta said

" looks like my existence has been leaked to the others in nazarick…beta-sama" Adel said

" t..t..they already know who you really are?" lupusregina asked

"no..not really, they know that something was living in nazarick without permission. They've found me" Adel said.

"oh..that's really …bad su~~" lupusregina said

seeing her master unhappy made lupusregina feels unhappy too.

" I can't use absolute invisibility in nazarick anymore because if I do, your little sister will detect it" Adel said.

" I'm so sorry! For my sister! Adel-sama!" lupusregina lout her head down.

" n…n…n..no need to! Beta-sama! Its my fault to make her feel it. " Adel said

" anyway I got to the lab now, see you this afternoon" Adel said, he got up from his chair and walked to nfirea office.

"s..s..see..you...su~" lupusregina said in low voice to prevent Adel from hearing it.

" what's that?" Adel turn back. Because now he's in his human form, so his nervous system works better.

"A..AH! n..nothing! su!" lupusregina said

.

.

.

.

 **NFIREA OFFICE**

 **While working.**

" you better now nfirea-san?" Adel asked.

"y..yea..at first I thought I was gonna die" Nfirea said

They're talking about that time when nfirea accidentally drank Adel liquid cyanide.

"I'm so sorry nfirea-san! It was my fault" Adel said

" uh..u.. no problem Adel-san! I'm fine right now!" nfirea said

Adel learnt his mistakes, now all of his potion have a paper stick on it, telling what inside the bottle was.

" by the way what have you brought to day? It looks like a strange box" nfirea asked

" well, that's a bomb" Adel said

"w..what?! a bomb! " nfirea shocked

"wait wait wait wait! Nfirea san! Its not gonna detonated!" Adel said

" I heard that carne-village has been invaded so many times, so I made this for your village" Adel said

" how does it work?" nfirea said

" uh…you know that when you want to use explosion magic you need to said the spells first right?" Adel said

"yea"

"that's a waste of time and enemy may realize that. so this thing can help you" Adel said

"how?" nfirea asked

" it will only explode if you push down this button" Adel said while show the remote control I his pocket to nfirea.

" I will demonstrate it to you if you want" Adel said

"yes! Please!" nfirea looks interesting in Adel since he shown him what is physics and chemistry.

Now those 2 are outside of the office, there are goblins with them.

Adel placed his bombs behind the rock, then he walked like 30 meters far from it.

" so when you use this thing, I suggest to place them in the point that the enemy may pass through." Adel said

" then,," Adel pushed down the red button.

The explosion occurs, not in wide range but violently. A big rock scattered in to a little pieces, some became an ashes. No need to said what it will be if this was place near living things.

But there's an amount of white cards coming up with the explosion.

" its like an explosion magic!" the goblin said.

" yes it was, but you don't need to use any spells or waste any mana." Adel said

Because what he saw that while using a magic, users need to say it names to activate it. He thought that it is time wasting. He wants it to occur immediately.

"the annihilation was pretty strong…I haven't seen this kind of weapon in my life….you sure that you're people from the south?" nfirea asked.

"u..uh yea! Sure! That's my exactly home town!" Adel paranoid

But then there's someone running to them

"I heard an explosion! What happened?!" that sounds came from enri.

"enri! " nfirea said

" nfirea! What happened?" enri asked.

" we just testing a weapon" nfirea said

" testing? A weapon? You?!" enri shocked. Because she didn't think that person like nfirea will create a weapon

"n..n..no! its him" nfirea said while pointed to Adel to give the credit to him

"h..hi! you must be Enri Emmot ? Don't you? Lupusregina beta has told me about you well" Adel said.

" a..yes..yh..you?" enri seems like she don't know Adel because they've never met.

They shook their hands shown a greeting.

" Adel. Adel positron sigma, a pharmacist. Ainz-sama sent me here to be nfirea colleague" Adel said

"n..nice to meet you, sir" enri said

"a..haha..no need to call me sir, just Adel"

But then someone ran In, interrupted their conversation

" Adel-sama! I heard the explosion! You alright? Umpp!" it's a sound from lupusregina beta.

" oi! Oi! " Adel yelled, he ran In to lupusregina and use his hand to cover her mouth.

Because she just called him "Adel-sama".

If nfirea or enri is clever enough, be calling by nazarick people "sama" that's mean they're not a usual person

Lupusregina realize what did she just called him. Her yellow eyes expand.

Its too late, but luck is still on Adel side. Only Nfirea could notice that.

But he keeps it to ask Adel later because it reminds him of momon and ainz are the same person.

.

.

.

.

After a work. It's an afternoon break.

Adel was going to go outside.

But then

"u..uh..Adel-san" nfirea asked.

"yes?" Adel said

"i..i heard lupusregina-san called you " Adel-sama"" nfirea said.

"u..uh…" Adel obstructed

" I never see her polite with anyone except nazarick people." Nfirea said

" so you really didn't come from the south? Do you? Because lupusregina-san that I know won't be polite that much. You must be a nazarick people" nfirea asked

 _Shit! this man has a lot of sense._

 _That's why I want to work with him._

Adel admits in Nfirea because he's to one that has many knowledge about potions. Even Adel need to learn something from him in potion making process. And they're really fun while talking about chemistry.

 _This man don't let me escape…_

 _There's no use to lie to him._

" the last time I visited nazarick, ainz-sama let me explore around. I've seen all the guardians, maids…..but I haven't seen you" Nfirea said

Adel was now shaking, his sweat falls down.

Because being hit by those question make him ran out of his excuses.

" i..i..i came from the south! Reall-" Adel said but suddenly he stops. Because Nfirea was now giggling at him.

"haha!" nfirea laugh

"uh….what?" Adel confused.

" this remind me of Ainz-sama. Adel-san. I know that you have your own reason to hide your job position. But I already know that you're not a usual person…you must be someone…special" Nfirea said

 _This man….._

 _My father told me that Nfirea is a trustable man._

 _So telling him the truth is…uh.._

 _Well!_

" Nfirea-san" Adel said

"i..i'm so sorry about my deceit" Adel said

"n..no need to! Adel-san" nfirea said

"who am I really was …." Adel said

.

.

.

.

" HEHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nfirea shocked.

" A..A…A..A…AINZ-SAMA So-" nfirea gonna said it but Adel cover his mouth with his hand, just like doing to lupusregina.

"calm down! Nfirea-san! " Adel said

Nfirea got calm dowm.

"i..i…i..didn't expect this..but..i..ar..i" Nfirea was now ran out of words, he's now very shocked.

"i..know, I know…the Pleiades were like you when they heard this" Adel said

" nazarick people don't even know?" Nfirea asked.  
"yeah." Adel said his face get more seriously.

After Adel explain everything to Nfirea

.

.

"and I want you to keep this with you please nfirea-san, I begging you" Adel said

"u..uh..okay but this reminds me of your father Adel-sama" Nfirea starts to call him "sama"

Because no one expect that the successor of Ainz Ooal gown will be in front of their face.

" hm?" Adel confused.

" you know that your father was known In another person. Momon from darkness right?" Nfirea asked

"yes, I know that. Why?" Adel said

" the reason that I've know this is like you and lupusregina sama! But in that day…"

Nfirea told Adel about how did he know that Momon is ainz.

" wow, what a coincidences!" Adel said

" yeah! I know! Right?" Nfirea said

"uh..by the way when your bomb explode, why is there an amount of poker cards coming out?" Nfirea asked

"because it was cool!" Adel said.

That's it, Adel was in his chuunibyou.

He thinks that if there's a card flowing on the air after the explosion, it will be cool.

.

.

.

.

While in an afternoon break, Adel was taking a walk with lupusregina beta on the village hills.

"u..uh Adel-sama" lupusregina said

"i'm ver sorry" she said its another time that she made Adel in a trouble again.

" that's right, because you call me "sama" in front of everyone" Adel said

"…" there's no reply from lupusregina, she's feel sorry for what she has done.

"but, luckily only Nfirea notice it." Adel said

"r..really?" she asked

"yeah, he told me something, but I think it's coincidence" Adel said

Adel told lupusregina what he has been told by Nfirea.

From the time that Nfirea knew that ainz is momon because Naberal accidentally spoke out Albedo name.

But this time, Nfirea knew that Adel is Ainz son because Lupusregina accidentally spoke out his rank in nazarick.

Adel didn't mad at all, he trusted in Nfirea at first.

" I never know that happened!" lupusregina said

They're now not talking like master and servant, they're talking like friends.

.

.

Now back to work.

" Adel-sama, you told me that you've been chasing by nazarick worker that don't know who you are right?" Nfirea said

"u..yeah, nfirea-san. *sign* I don't have any idea how to go back now…" Adel said

" you should build another personality of your own" Nfirea said

" like ainz sama have momon, then you should have one of your own" Nfirea said

"how's that gonna help me to get back in nazarick?" Adel said

"well, I guess everyone remember you in this form in front of me so if you disguised or acting like you're not -sama" Nfirea said.

"hmmm"

.

.

.

Later that night.

Adel came back from Carne-village but the problem was there's a security guards who are belong to demiurge standing around nazarick gate way.

So only way to approach the throne room without using his invisibility was to disguised to another.

But what if he had been caught?!

Adel's thinking while turning to Imp.

Finally his idea pops up, that's right! The Pleiades.

Now the Pleiades who're outside nazarick was lupusregina beta and solution epsilon.

So he message.

"[message]" Adel contact solution

"y..yes? Adel-sama?" solution said

"u..uh..solution-sama, could I transform myself in to you? Because I can't get in nazarick" Adel said

"ah…I heard that demiurge and the other guardians are worrying about something living inside nazarick, so it was you? Adel-sama?" solution asked.

"a…haha" Adel said

" you don't have to call me, Adel-sama. You can use my form all the time if you want" solution said

" m…my deepest thankfully solution-sama" Adel said

" Adel-sama! You don't need to thanks me." Solution said

He feels like solution was a bit yuri but he's ignore it.

He ends the message

Now the air around him flickered.

He's turning in to solution.

All of his body parts are the same as solution. Even the voice.

Now he gulps and walk along the entrance.

"welcome back! solution sama!" the guards said.

"umu..why're you all standing here? You suppose to be inside? Don't you?" Fake solution said

Luckily, when a free time in nazarick. Pandora's actor and solution have tough him some acting skills.

So he can make it simultaneously.

" solution sama went out for a mission don't you?. There's an invader in nazarick, we've tried our best looking for him. But we haven't found him yet, take care yourself solution-sama. We don't know what he could do. But if he can sneak through Omega-sama detection, he must be dangerous." Demiurge guards said

"ok, I'll take care" Fake solution said

Then he walked in nazarick

He walks quickly to the throne room

But then

" so-chan!" there's sound call him.

He turned around and found entoma

" aren't you going out for your mission in re-estize? So-" entoma gonna said it but then fake solution covered her mouth with his hand.

"!" entoma struggled

" hey! Hey! Hey! Entoma! Its me!" fake solution whisper to entoma

Even it's a solution sound, but entoma can recognize, its her master. Adel

" adel-sama?" entoma said

" yes! Its me" he said in solution form.

"everyone is chasing after you!" entoma said

"I know, I know entoma-sama" he said

" I need to go to the throne room now, so.." fake solution said it but entoma interrupted.

"No!...u..uh..i mean" entoma said

" what happened?"

" in throne room now. There's full of guardians, they are now discuss their capture plan with ainz-sama" entoma said

"that's why I need to, thanks entoma-sama. Go get some rest" fake solution said

"u..uh..thank you . . . " entoma lout.

Adel running to the throne room

He's now infront of it.

He's gulp, his heart beat got impulse. Even he's strong but if he has been chasing with nazarick guardians he could lost easily.

Adel opened the throne door

He saw the guardians were saluting ainz Ooal gown.

Luckily, he opened the throne door quietly so the one who turned back to him was aura, the elf that almost caught him.

 _I want to run away…._

" solution?" aura said

"good evening aura-sama" said Adel.

" why are all you here?" Adel asked, it's the question that he had already known the answer.

"we're discuss about nazarick invaders." Aura said

 _That's it._

" nazarick invader? Who's it?" Adel asked.

" we still can't catch him, but we've seen his face. I'm already saw his face! He was walking pass through me that time! Jeez, he told me that he was a pharmacist! What a liar!" aura sound little angry.

" oh, I see" he said

" you coming back from re-estize already? I thought that you'll come back like after 2or 3 days" aura questioned.

" i..i have a little technical problem there aura-sama, I'm afraid that an enemy may listen to me when I contact ainz-sama so I think coming to tell him by myself is better" He lie it so realistically.

" then you have to wait here for long solution, ainz-sama is very busy right now." Aura said

"I'm sorry aura-sama but this is important topic, I must told ainz-sama about this immediately." He said

"u..uh" aura saw fake solution serious face, an acting face.

He then walked along passes the guardians.

Everyone one could notice him, but they didn't care.

He walk to ainz throne in the left side

But then

Shalltear blood fallen saw him

Adel accidentally stares her eyes.

As a perfectionism a kind of Mental symptoms, he looks angrily at shalltear, because her unbalanced body shape. He didn't realize what he has done.

That's made the vampire floor guardian realize.

" HEY! " shalltear shouted out!

Now everyone in the throne room stop talking and turning to them.

" YOU'RE NOT SOLUTION!" Shalltear shouted.

Every guardians stare at Adel who's in solution form.

Because shalltear and solution are very close friends, solution that she knows will never make that look on her.

" what is it? Shalltear?!" demiurge said

" that's not solution. I've known her enough." Shalltear said

At first the guardians are all gonna scolded shalltear.

But her serious faces told them that she's not lie.

Shalltear to them, sometime she's too loud with them or have a quarrel

but this time, she's silence. She's focusing on solution. She grabs her lance constantly . she's serious.

"!" now the throne room got chaotic.

The guardians are all alert.

 _Oh shit! what the hell?! How did she notice me?_

Demiurge , Cocytus , aura, mare, shalltear

Active quickly

Demiurge was now guarding ainz.

Aura and mare turned in to serious mode.

Shalltear took out her lance

Cocytus took out his katana.

They're ready to fight.

" SHOW YOUR SELF! THERE'S NO USE TO RUN AWAY!" Cocytus shouted if it's the real solution, she must be scared.

Adel felt the pressure, the killing aura, its more intense than the Pleiades.

the chance of winning is very low, no…no need to go to the winning. Even The chance of escaping was very low.

 _there's no use to continued disguised._

The air around solution flickered, it turns back to Adel.

" !"

They're all shocked.

This is the invaders they're looking for.

And he's standing in front of their face.

"H..HOW DID HE GOT HIM SELF IN HERE?!" Shalltear said

" ainz-sama! We will take him down! He's dare to get in the throne room without notice.i'll bring you to the safe floor, we'll handlw him. Ai-" demiurge was about to said it but then ainz interrupted.

" STOP!" ainz shouted out.

"b..but! Ainz-sama!" shalltear said, now all the guardians are now hesitated

" a…a..ainz-sama. You'll take hin down your self?" demiurge said

" NO. there's no need to fight him" ainz said

" ALL OF THE GUARDIANS, WEAPONS DOWN!" Ainz shouted out.

Ainz voice made all the guardians lower their weapons remain only silence and many question.

Why? Why did ainz-sama do this? The invader are in front of us? The man that we hunt him for a long time.

" I've been hiding this for you all, pardon me. But it's the time now" Ainz said

After ainz stood up to tell his floor guardians to stop he came back sitting on his throne.

The guardians are now confused.

" Adel!" ainz said to Adel who's been surrounded by floor guardians.

Like a signal. Adel knows what to do.

He walked pass the guardians but Cocytus use his katana to obstructed his way, shalltear use her lance aim at him, demiurge hell fires are ready to shoot, mare veins are all around his legs.

" I SAID WEAPONS DOWN!" Ainz shouted out again. Even he knows that the guardians want to protect him.

The floor guardians fliched. They lower their weapon

Adel can feel that mare veins had been taken away.

Now the floor guardians stares at him angrily, especially shalltear and demiurge.

" I'm sorry to let this happened" Adel said to his father, ainz

" I thought about this all along, I pretty sure that it's a time for the truth…to them" Ainz said

The guardians are more confused. What are they talking about? And why ainz didn't angry at him? Why he's still calm? Even the enemy was standing in front of him?

" okay, if you said so" Adel said while walking up to the throne stairs.

" HOW! DARE YOU TALK TO THE SUPREME LEADER LIKE THAT?! HUH? WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" demiurge shouted. He's very angry because the way that Adel talked to ainz was like common language, its none of the respect.

Adel didn't answer his question, he walked up and then stop besides ainz.

The one standing next to ainz right side is albedo.

The one standing next to ainz left side is Adel.

" demiurge…you still don't know who he was? Even he's standing next to me now?" ainz asked

"….." demiurge is thinking

And he did realize.

"huh!" demiurge yelled. He's very shocked.

" Ainz-sama! Don't tell me he's y…" Demiurge are gonna say it but ainz interrupted.

Now in the throne room, only one who gets it was demiurge.

" My SON " Ainz said

.

.

.

.

.

.

" HEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" All of the guardians shocked,

" A…A.A.A.A..A…AINZ-SAMA! SON?!" they're really all shocked.

" haaa….i see, that's why albedo is too calm this day" shalltear said

Because shalltear noticed that Albedo was too calm hearing about the invader…like she knows something before..

" I will explain this to you all" ainz said

.

.

.

.

( after ainz explanation)

The guardians are the same as the Pleiades when they know the truth.

The killing intense changed in to exciting.

They're now surprised and stares at Adel friendly.

" A..Adel-sama! I'm so Sorry for our impolite!" Demiurge said

The guardians are feeling regret, regret for what they've done.

" well,I..i don't mad at all, in the other hand I'm feeling happy. I thought that nazarick security system is high but I didn't expect that it will advanced like this" Adel said

Because if he didn't use his disguised as solution, there's no way he could get in.

" I begging you all a…the floor guardian-sama…please don't tell anyone about my existence…i..i'm not ready for that" Adel said

" if it was your highness pleased…." They all said

.

.

.

Adel having a talk to the floor guardians

But the most excited was cocytus, he's now exciting that he has his grandchild.

Aura and mare looks excited too, they looks like they've found their new friends, demiurge is now stunned for what ainz has done.

"I'm sorry to you all, i-" ainz gonna said it but then demiurge interrupted.

" why did you need to sorry? Ainz-sama when it was your plan all along?!" demiurge said his sound excited

" you let Adel-sama walking around nazarick because you want to test our security right? Since there's no one could invades this tomb, but if one day the enemy comes you want to see the results!" demiurge said

" we so sorry! That we've failed your objective Ainz-sama!" demiurge said

"u..umu…that's alright but could I having a time with my son please?" Ainz asked

" as you wish ainz-sama" the guardians said

.

.

.

.

The nazarick floor guardians are waiting outside the throne room.

But demiurge seems unhappy.

That made everyone notice

"demiurge, what happened?" Cocytus asked.

"i..i..i disappointed ainz-sama" demiurge said, he's shaking.

"w..what? h..how? ainz-sama seems not to.." aura said

"you don't see it?" he said

"see what?" shalltear said

" Ainz-sama wants to take a trial on nazarick security systems by sending Adel-sama walking around to test if we could catch him.." demiurge said

"so?" shalltear asked

" we can't even captured Adel-sama, so he's showing himself in front of us…because we're taking too much time to find him." Demiurge said

"y..you gonna said that all of this .." shalltear said

"Adel-sama….was playing hide and seek with us all along?!" shalltear said

" probably." Demiurge answered made everyone shocked.

"wahh, he's live up to supreme-leader successor, he could made nazarick chaotic ..by playing hide and seek!" aura said her voice looks excited.

" but this time, I thought that ainz-sama seriously planning this. Because even I can't know the objective of this plan until he need to told me" demiurge said

Because every time when ainz planned something, demiurge will reach at the end of the plan before ainz finished the explanation, but this time he don't.

They're laudable complaining about their supreme leader and his son.

.

.

.

After a long conversation the guardians went out of the room leaving Adel, and Ainz in the throne room.

Surely, demiurge disable the security he reasoning the others that the invader has died in escaping and the guardians will handle it.

.

.

.

"I..I'm so sorry! Father, I thought that using invisibility may made Omega-sama alerted..so..i" Adel gonna say it

"no need to sorry Adel, you've done your best. I'm glad that you didn't fight with shalltear that time" Ainz said

"anyway, I need your help for something" ainz said

"some…thing?" Adel asked

"remember the Jaldabaoth event that I've told you?" ainz asked

"yes, so…" Adel said

" the re-estize kingdom didn't pay us the regular payments for 3 months, and seems like there are rumors about the re-estize kingdom would turn against us because of Gazef death." Ainz said

Because Ainz Ooal gown did invade the others kingdom.

And Nazaraick now was very busy

So Ainz thought that re-estize kingdom would probably blend in by not paying them.

They thought that now, they're unnoticeable to nazarick because we're having too many business to do.

"let me guess, you're gonna ruin their kingdom don't you father?" Adel said

"not really, but I want to make them learn what would happened if they want to turn against nazarick" Ainz said, he has been thinking about this before Adel was born.

" so what you want me to do? Father?" Adel asked

" they'll be an adventurer meeting in 2 days, so I will go with naberal in the name of Momon" ainz said

" and?"

" you remember Jaldabaoth event that I've told you?" Ainz said.

Suddenly the throne doors opened, it was the floor guardians and Albedo. surely, they must have listened to their conversation all along.

Probably they're too excited about Adel.

" Ainz-sama!" Albedo,shalltear, and aura shouted out, luckily demiurge already use sound cover magic before they came in.

"W..what!? h..have I told you to wait outside?!" Ainz said

"w..we know…b..but" Albedo said.

" I agree! Ainz-sama! We can't let Adel-sama go outside!" shalltear said

Now those 2 are act like they were Adel's mother

" Albedo.. you have already seen what happened to the Pleiades haven't you?" Ainz asked

That's made albedo stunned.

"w..what happened to the Pleiades.? Ainz-sama?" mare asked

"oh? I haven't told this to you guys? Adel..could you tell them about your fighting with Pleiades?" ainz said

" as you wish, father"

.

.

.

.

" t..t..they're all….defeated?!" aura,shalltear, and mare shocked but demiurge and Cocytus don't because they're already expect that Adel strength is more than the Pleiades.

" y..yeah…i..in my skeleton form…aura-sama" Adel said politely

And then he continues explain himself to the guardians.

.

.

.

" *sign* I see you all wants to know my next operate, don't you?" Ainz said to the guardians

"we..we're so sorry" the guardians said

"no problem, back to the topic ,Adel." Ainz said

"I want you..to ruined the meeting " ainz said

"!" the guardian shocked also Adel.

" why?" Adel said

" its our warning to the re-estize, an.." Ainz gonna said but then demiurge interrupted.

" ahh! Ainz-sama! I seen through it!" demiurge said

"hoo? You've already? Demiurge? That's your natural" ainz said

" ainz-sama, this is my excuses for not reaching you and Adel-sama plan" Demiurge said

 _w..wait..plan what?_

Ainz and Adel thought.

" ainz-sama wants to give the re-estize warning for not paying us, by sending Adel-sama to be other villain in re-estize. The benefits will be on our side because ainz-sama will defeated Adel-sama in the name of Momon like doing to Jaldabaoth then ainz-sama will use this opportunity to increased the payments that re-estize need to pay us. right? Ainz-sama?" demiurge said

"umu..that's right" Ainz said

" and..uh…why me?" Adel said

" to give you an experiences Adel, I don't want you to be in the potion room all the time." Ainz said

" oh…okay..father" Adel seems regret a little.

Albedo notice that.

" why you sounds like that Adel? or….." Albedo said

" you don't want to be away from lupusregina do you?" Albedo asked

That's made Adel startled.

"what?!.. N..NO! No! I'm..i'm just not sure that I'm gonna make it" Adel shouted.

Shalltear saw him flushed a bit.

"hooo?" shalltear said

" anyway! Ahem!..."Adel cough to cut the conversation from albedo

" what kind of villain you want me to be? Father?" Adel asked

" its after you." Ainz said

" after…me?"

.

.

.

.

 **(That night)**

Adel was lying on his father bed. Thinking of what kind of villain should he be?

But he wasn't there lonely. Aura and mare are with him.

Like children playing.

Adel is thinking, he's in serious mood right now.

But suddenly, Nfirea words pops up in his mind.

 _you should build another personality of your own_

 _like ainz sama have momon, then you should have one of your own…._

" A-HAH!" Adel shouted out made aura and mare startled.

"w…what is it? Adel-sama?" mare asked.

"I've got an idea what will I be!" he said

"uh..i..i'm sorry aura,mare sama…could you help me a bit?" he asked while turning in to human form.

"no problem!" they said

.

.

.

.

Naberal gamma standing in front of ainz bedroom where Adel lived in.

She knocked the door

"A..Adel-sama" she said

"…." There's no reply

"Adel-sama!" she repeated

" the meal is ready!" she said

Because Adel need to keep his 3 form ready to use all the time. So nutrients and rest are very important to him especially in human form.

" Adel-sa.."

The door suddenly opened.

Naberal shocked.

The one who opened it was Adel

But he painted his face with white colors, a black color around his eyes and a red color was painted in curve line like a big smile on his face.

" Adel! sama?!" naberal shouted.

Behind Adel was aura and mare. They're holding the paint colors.

" w..what happened to you?!" Naberal said.

Adel took a food tray from naberal, and put it on the desk.

" naberal-sama, the adventurer meeting will begin in 2 days right?" he asked.

"y..yes, Adel-sama" she seems confused.

" that's the reason why I'm doing this." Adel said

" why did you need to paint your face like that? Adel-sama?" she asked she still don't understand

" you really don't know? Naberal-sama? Even the answered was infront of you?" Adel asked.

He can't tell naberal directly what his father told him to do. Because he didn't receive the permission to tell naberal but his father didn't told him to keep this plan secret. So the best way Adel chose is the clue.

"i..i..infront of me?" naberal stunned.

"yes! Its infront of you! Right here!" Adel point at his face.

" …" naberal confused.

 _It's a disguised! Naberal-sama!_

 _Re-estize may have a disguised magic detected!_

 _So I must painted myself in to this!_

"o..okay! ahem.. naberal-sama..do I look disgusting?" Adel asked

"!" naberal shocked by that question

She's don't want to answered "yes"

But that's really what she feels.

"u..h..uhh..uh" naberal obstructed. She's afraid that Adel will get mad with her answered.

"be honest! Naberal-sama" Adel said

"y…y…y..ye..yes..Adel-sa,a" Naberal low her voice down. But she got more confused by his reply.

" yeah! It looks disgusting! That's right! Now you understand it?!" Adel asked

 _Yes! You came to the right way! Naberal-sama!_

 _The villain should look disgusting!_

 _So that will support my father as momon to look clean and deserve the name "hero"_

"…ah..a" naberal still confused.

"oh..okay…you can take your free time think of it, naberal-sama." Adel said

"uh!..u..okay..Adel-sama" naberal said, her voice sounds little regret because she can't reach what Adel was going to tell her.

Adel closed the door

And then turn back to aura and mare

"u..uh..aura,mare-sama don't you get some rest? Its enough for you helping me, I'm appreciated." Adel asked

" NO! Adel-sama! As long as you want us to be here, we'll never rest! Haha!" Aura and mare said

They looked like children who's found their new friend.

"i..i understand..but you two need some rest! Sleeping and nutrients are very important for youngling like you! Not only it will keep you two strong but It will make your body growing faster!" Adel said.

" we know that, but.." aura said

"hm? What happened? Aura-sama?" Adel said

" i..i want my chest to grew bigger!" aura said, like an innocent girl.

" oh..i see, because you're an elf. So the growing system is slower than other creatures" Adel said

"y..yes.." aura said

" but I think there's a way to boost your body growth aura-sama" Adel said

"r..really!?" aura excited.

" yeah, sure. I suggest you have an egg menu every day, every meals or maybe you should have a meals that contain estrogen" Adel said

"Adel-sama? What is estrogen?" aura asked with mare concentrating on him

"Estrogen is the primary female sex hormone. It is responsible for the development and regulation of the female reproductive system and secondary sex characteristics aura-sama" Adel said

" what does that mean?" mare asked

" its a thing that make Albedo have big-chest! Mare-sama" Adel said

"ahhh! So estrogen was a thing that make female have a big chest? Right?" aura asked.

" that's right. Not only the chest but also their hips, eveything that only female can have was caused by estrogen" Adel said

" so you must have a beans, uh… garlic, red beans also help" Adel said

Now they're like a conversation between doctors and patient.

" is there the other way to make it faster? Adel-sama?" Aura asked

"hmm…there's one way" Adel said

"is to receive an estrogen hormones directly to your body" Adel said

" so how can I get that hormones?! Adel-sama!" aura seems very excited because she wants to have big chest to fight against albedo.

" oh..no no no. however, receiving too much estrogen also caused effects aura-sama, it will make your body shape gone wrong!" Adel said

" anyway, its your bed time now. Aura,mare-sama. If you want to have a big chest. Going to sleep right now is be.." Adel gonna said it, but then aura and mare running out of his room immedialy. They're going to sleep.

" Good night! And thanks for the advice! Adel-sama!" aura said

"u…uh… good night" Adel said while turning himself in to an imp, to keep the make-up stick in his human form.

.

.

.

.

Mean while in the Pleiades room.

It is free time now, almost of naberal sister were sleeping except naberal.

She still trying to think of the meaning that Adel trying to tell her.

But she can't figure it out.

" what's wrong? Naberal?" that sounds came from yuri, her sister.

" I see you're considering about something like an hour"

"it's nothing, yuri-nee sama" naberal said

" tell me naberal, I'm worry of you" yuri said

" *sign* when I went to Adel-sama room, he's painting his face in to…like a …. I don't know what to call it. But he paint a red smile on his face" naberal said

"so?" yuri said

" I asked him what he was doing, he said that the answer was infront of me..i can't figured it out. He asked me about if his look was disgusting, when I told him he was…he's like…happy about it.." naberal said

" that's strange…." Yuri said

" I believe that he's hiding a meaning in it…. But I can't approach." Naberal feels guilty by not reaching the meaning from Adel clues.

.

.

.

.

 **The Next day**

Ainz and naberal are walking in re-estize in the name of Momon, a dark warrior but this time Adel was coming with them.

" this was my first time coming here, father…the atmosphere were better than I expected" Adel said

"there's much you need to learn about this world" ainz said

"understood father" Adel said

" so what have you prepared last night?" ainz asked

" heh heh… a big entertainment for them" Adel said

Adel words made naberal notice.

 _Heh? Entertainment? That kind of make-up was entertainment?_

 _Is he giving me a clue? He must!_

Naberal thought.

Now those 3 stops at the re-estize castle.

" this is the place" Ainz said

" in the meeting, they'll not allow the others that are not high rank adventurer in" ainz said

" could you sneak in it?" Ainz asked

Adel touched the castle wall, then he rubbed his hands around. Then he knocks the wall.

" it's a sandstone and Laterite stone .." Adel said

" easy to explode. I think that I can sneak in it" Adel said

" good, lets take a survey around and get back to the hotel" Ainz said

"understood." Adel and naberal said

.

.

.

 **At re-estize hotel**

After finishing survey around castle .They're now sitting in re-estize hotel restaurant

" this place looks any familiar? Naberal-sama?" Adel asked naberal who's sitting next to him.

Naberal looked around her and then she realize

" it's look the same at that time!" Naberal said

" see? unconscious mind can collect an information and details almost all." Adel said

Ainz have no idea what they're talking about but he thought that it's the topic that they have in their free time.

But then

" Momon-sama?" that sound made ainz turn. It's Evil-eye and the blue rose adventurers

" who's that?" Adel asked

" they're momon-san allies. Adel-sama" naberal said.

"oh..i see" Adel said

" long time no see! Momon-sama!" Evileye sounds excited

"h..oh..hi! you're coming for a meeting too? Don't you?" Ainz said

In fact, he didn't want to talk to her but to keep the momon image. He must.

Nabe then notice something.

She saw Adel are now trembling. He looks irritated. What happened?

"A..Adel-sama? You're alright" Naberal asked

Adel gnash his teeth showing that he's really angry right now.

That made naberal scared.

"A..Adel..sama?" naberal asked

"i..i..will go to the toilet…for a second..naberal-sama" Adel trying his best to keep calm.

" you know where its located? Adel-sama? " naberal asked

But Adel immediately stood up and walked away quickly passes the bluerose.

" Adel-sama!" naberal said

" take care of him, naberal" ainz said

"understood" naberal then stood up and run following Adel

Ainz seems to be the one that knows the reason why Adel was really pissed off right now.

It was because of The blue rose twin silence shadow assasins, tear and tina.

The clothes for assassin needs to be very almost weightless so the woman assassin used to choose the small pieces of clothes to wear and it can be attractive to the target who's are male, but not with Adel, with his perfectionism

" Momon-sama who's that with Nabe –sama?" lakyus asked.

" he's my friend, I bring him to take a tour at re-estize" Ainz said

.

.

.

Adel was running to the back of a restaurant to the toilet.

He calm himself down, not to let him doing anything out of control.

" Adel-sama? You're alright?" naberal asked

"i..i..i'm fine! Naberal-sama" he said even he's not look like what he just said

"i..i just don't like…woman or man in a less pieces of clothes" Adel said.

.

.

.

.

.

 **That night**

Ainz, naberal and Adel are in the same room.

But Adel was outside, he went out to preparing things.

The room was pretty luxurious.

Then some idea Pops up in naberal mind.

If she can't figure the meaning out of Adel villain make-up, why won't ask Ainz for a help.

" Ainz-sama" naberal said

Ainz who're now working on his table stops.

"what was it? Naberal?" Ainz asked

" I've seen Adel-sama painting something on his face pardon me for my foolish! Ainz-sama, but I don't understand the meaning behind it" Naberal said

 _What?! He painted himself?_

 _w..why does he do that?_

 _Was that some kind of villain that I told him?!_

" so what did he paint?" Ainz asked.

" yes,ainz-sama. He painted his face in to a white color, black color around his eyes, curve red line on his mouth" naberal said.

 _What was that kind of villain?..._

" anything else?" Ainz said

"y..yes, ainz-sama. He asked me if he looks disgusting…I'm so sorry ainz-sama. When I said he was. He looks contented" neberal said.

 _Eh?...EHH?_

" u..hmm… you can't figure it out? Naberal?" Ainz said

" A…ainz-sama?!" neberal said

Even ainz himself still don't understand what his son was doing…

But he need to act like he knows it.

"you still don't know the meaning?" he said

" y..yes…ainz-sama" naberal said

" maybe you should think about it tomorrow, naberal" Ainz said

"u..u..understood!ainz-sama!" naberal said

 _A..Ainz-sama figure it out..by only my words?!_

 _i..i'm the only one in the group that still don't reach the meaning?_

 _No wonder like father and son.._

 _this is their communication?!_

 _A communication with out a words…_

In fact, ainz want to see too.

Tomorrow when Adel starts the operation, Momon and Nabe will not be in the meeting, they'll watch Adel from the mirror viewing. With the other guardians at nazarick

Ainz and naberal came to re-estize to send Adel here, and they will pick him up when the operation is success at the mark point

After Adel ruins the meeting, Momon and Nabe will arrived at re-estize. Act like they're coming after Adel was gone.

.

.

.

 **The meeting day. At night.**

Ainz and naberal came back to nazarick by [GATE]

Leaving Adel in the re-estize with an amount of Automaton servants Ainz given to him for his request yesterday.

 **At the party.**

The party located in the re-estize palace.

In the meeting room are full of luxurious foods

The ceiling are full of lamp, and it was gold color in an Europe style.

There are an amount of nobility, re-estize general, but most of the population in that room are nobilities

The adventurer lower than Mythril are not allowed in this meeting.

The purpose of this meeting was to confess about the problems in re-estize but the "exactly" main purpose is to keep their image in society.

Surely, re-estize ruler was the host of this meeting. Princess renner.

Unfortunately, she somehow in her busy so princess renner send her friends

Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra

To host the meeting in her name.

She's now holding the glasses of wine.

"good evening, lakyus-sama" one of the nobility greetings.

"oh..hi" lakyus said

" where's the other? Lakyus-sama? The party will be started in a minutes?" he said

"Evileye ,Gagaran ,Tia ,Tina were outside the palace in order the guarding this place" she said

"why?" the nobility said

" because yesterday there's a murdering in this town" lakyus said her face looks worried.

" maybe its an civilian fights lakyus-sama" he said

" no…that's not the point" lakyus said

" the blood of a victim were written in to the ground in a message that said " we are your entertainment this night" " lakyus said

" so you thought there will be someone smuggle in this most advanced security palace and ruin this party?" he said

" its in a very low chances of someone stupid enough to get in this place with an amount of guards and adventurer, but I thought he will" lakyus said

" that's ridiculous! Lakyus-sama! No one could be stupid enough to make a terrorism in this place!" he then laugh.

" I think so…" lakyus said.

But she need to play safe.

.

.

.

Meanwhile outside the palace, the guards are in their security to prevent the invaders.

But there's someone running to them.

it's an average guard.

" what was it? Soilder?" the guards leader said

"yes! Sir, it's the message from the king." he said then lend his boss

It looks like testament, it has been roll up.

"hm? What its writing?" he asked

" the king said that you need to open this only at 19:00 p.m by yourself" he said

"hm..okay, back to your position soilder" the guards leader said

"Yes,sir!" he then running back. At the corner

.

.

.

 _The situation looks normal…there's nothing happened…_

 _May be he was right, the murderer may want us to be aware._

Lakyus thought

She's talking to the nobility.

While looking at the clock on the wall.

.

.

18:58 p.m.

.

.

.

Outside the palace, the other blue rose members are walking around the palace in different spots looking for invaders.

" do you think that the murderer will actually do it?" gagaran asked.

They're now worrying about the murder at yesterday night.

" he may be as strong as jaldabaoth if he do it" evileye said, her experience about jaldabaoth made her realize that this world have a many types of enemy that are stronger than them.

" by the way I haven't seen momon and nabe yet. They're in re-estize yesterday…. They're late?" Evileye complain

" hoo? You miss momon right?" gagaran said

"N..no!...i'..i..ah…" evileye lost her words

.

.

.

Meanwhile

 **At nazarick**

The floor guardians, the pleiades, Ainz are all in the throne room.

They're viewing Adel from their mirror viewing.

Just like watching Adel on his first mission.

No one could know what will he do.

" Adel-sama can also disguised?" aura said

" yes, aura-sama. He was actually me when he disguised" solution said.

" I have no idea what will he do next.." shalltear said

" by the way aura? I heard that you've change your meals from meats in to beans and eggs menu. What happened?" shalltear asked

" That's none of your business!" aura said while mocking shalltear face.

" W..WHAT DID YOU SAID?!" shalltear shouted

"you two! Quiet! Don't interrupted Ainz-sama!" Albedo said

" demiurge" Ainz said

"yes,ainz-sama" demiurge reply.

" you have any idea why did Adel hide the guards dead body in the kitchen?" ainz asked

" the most safety places is the most dangerous places…you're gonna said that? Ainz-sama?" demiurge said

"u..u…umu! that's right" Ainz said

In fact, he didn't know.

But then ainz notice something at the Pleiades

" yuri? Cz? What's wrong? You two looked worried" Ainz asked.

Yuri startled

"u..uh..n..nothing! ainz-sa.." yuri was going to said but then Albedo interrupted.

" yuri!" Albedo said

Yuri quiet down, her face looks unhappy but she knows that albedo wants her to tell the truth.

"a..a..Adel-sama..was..very polite and kind..b..but I didn't expect him that he will…." Yuri obstructed

" killed 2 people without hesitated?" Albedo said

"…" yuri silence…. Show the answer of "yes"

" that's his natural," ainz said

"u..understood…ainz-sama" yuri said

Because another yuri closest friends is Adel, with her Adel is a polite guy. He respect everyone in nazarick and looks friendly, but when yuri saw Adel killed 2 innocent people, one is the villager the other is a guards she's usually shocked.

.

..

.

.

 **Back to The meeting**

Lakyus are having a conversation with other adventurer while looking at the clock

.

.

19:00 pm.

.

.

" it begins!" Ainz said.

.

.

.

" oh! It's time now" the leader guards who's standing outside said.

"time for what? Sir?"

" for reading the message from the king"

he roll out the testament

but then he astonished.

The message paper only have 2 letters

It says

UP

" what is this? Is this really a message from the king?"

And the he looked up.

BWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The sound of explosion up on their head.

They died from the explosion immediately

There's an amount of cards flowing in the air over their dead body after an explosion.

" WHAT WAS THAT SOUND!" tina said

" IT'S AN SOUND OF EXPLOSION! HE REALLY DID IT!" Evileye reply

Now in the meeting room, everybody was seethed.

" What was that?!"

" I don't know! There haven't had a report about practice this evening!"

Everybody was in confused.

" CALM DOWN! EVERYONE!" the guards shouted

" Calm down! We will handle this! Everybody! There's no way that the terrorist will come to this ro…-" lakyus are going to said it to calm the luxurious nobility down

But…

The meeting doors had been hit from the outside, it has been opened.

Now what lukyas saw made her shocked.

An group of metallic people holding a strange weapons but she sure that these kind of weapons is use to shoot things

And there's a man that looks different among them

He must be their leader…

His face looks similar to someone she had met but she didn't remember plus his face are covered by a make-up but his left eye are green.

He painted his face with the white color but she still see his skin, may be the painting got peel of a bit.

Then around his eyes was painted by black color.

And there's a red curve line on his mouth ..it looks like a smile.

What kind of disgusting make-up

He's wearing a black coat over his suit…. Wearing a black gloves.

Holding a weapon which lakyus remember that evileye called it a " SHOT-GUN"

But what she really feels was…

This man was different from the other thugs she had dealt with.

This man gave her the feeling that she felt it long time ago.

The feeling when she had met _Clementine._

A feeling of psychopath.

But he is more intense than clementine, much more….surely he must stronger than clementine…..

But the question is how did he get in here?

Even if he use invisibility…. He should have be detected!?

Because re-estize palace had all magic detection spells.

How could he got in here?

The metallic people must be summoned by him some where before he came in this room.

" we made it!" the make-up man said

The guards and the adventurer are all running to them in order to attack Adel

The magic spells are all used.

Then the make-up man snap his fingers..

The guards, the adventurer , magic casters…all who are trying to approach him falling to the ground.

They're all…. DEAD.

 _h…h..how…_

 _he just..kill them all….with just snaping his fingers…._

 _h..he's not a human …_

 _he must be as strong as…_

 _jaldaboath….._

Lakyus shocked.

All of the nobility shouted out of their frightened

But then they're all quiet.

In fact, Adel human form is the weakest and lowest level among those 3, but he still can have a Exasperate fights with yuri.

Adel shot on the ceiling.

The sounds from his shot gun was loud enough to make everyone quiet.

They're all staring at Adel, frighteningly

" Good evening ..ladies and gentlemen.." Adel walked in to the party with the automatons surround him they're all aiming to the people.

" TONIGHTS …we are your entertainment!" Adel said while picking up the food and it in his mouth, it was a pieces of premium steaks.

" we won't *chew* ..let you free, *chew* *chew* only if you answer *chew* our question" Adel said while chewing a food

" where is Princess?" he asked out, but no answers given. Because there's no one knows

Adel walked along the group of crowd, he aim his shot gun

Pistolenspitze to the crowd,

It made them scared.

He took the glass of wine from madam ,who is now frightened, out of her hand that made the wine splits out a bit.

Adel drank the wine while walking besides the crowd, then he put the glasses on the desk.

" you now where she is? *slap a nobility in the face*"

.

.

.

Meanwhile

 _WHAT IS THIS SHIT?!_

 _I THOUGHT THAT HE WILL SNEAKS IN AND MAKE IT_

 _QUICK! W..WHATTTTTTTT_

Ainz shocked but luckily, his passive made him calm down.

 _Oh..no….even I'm shocked like this.._

 _What will the guardians feel?!_

 _Would they feel like "hooo? Is this really ainz-sama son? What a pathetic " ?_

AInz never see that coming, the way that Adel does will be the first choice that ainz will cut out of the riot list.

Ainz turn to his Npc's to see their reaction…. He thought that they probably won't be much different from him

BUT what ainz had seen was….

Everyone was looking at Adel admiringly.

"wah..hh" they all groan out.

Their eye looks full of appreciation

Especially demiurge who ainz thought he also didn't expect this.

But these are not happened among the Pleiades.

They're all surprised.

"i…is..this…really….Adel…sama?" the Pleiades all said together

Because now, Adel personality changed to the other hand.

Adel that they've known was very kind, he's very polite. He was like sebas, Cz or the good guy in nazarick.

"i..i thought him about acting…like 3 days ago…and now he surpassed me.." solution stunned.

"e…e..even i..couldn't change a personality to act much like that…." Solution said

"it's usual so-chan." Naberal said

" because he's ainz-sama son" naberal said

Solution cried out, because she was proud of her new masters Adel

"i..i'm so proud of him!" solution said

A polite Adel was gone…for a moment.

Left only a Psychopath who's always lick his lips all the time.

 _How did it ends up like this?!_

Ainz thought.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" you know where princess is? I need to talk to her, something a little..no?" Adel said

Then he walked along the group of people

" we're not intimidated by thugs!" some of the nobility said.

Adel stops in front of him then turn to him.

Adel looks at the nobility in the eyes, he made his face like realize something.

"you know? You remind me of my old friends" Adel said while lower his shot gun then pick something out of the pocket

Then he immediately grabs the nobility in the face and pull him near his face

He put a knife near the nobility mouth.

" I HATE MY OLD FRIENDS" he said,

Adel was going to stick his knife in to the nobility mouth but then there's sound calling him

" STOP!"

It was lakyus but she's now in the fighting clothes there's a floating sword around her

She must waiting for her friends to support

Adel then release the nobility

He then turn around to lakyus

Lakyus was going to rush in to him, but what she didn't expect was…. Adel had already [knocking] her.

 _w..what?! i..i can't move?!_

 _Come on! Why did I can't move?!_

Lakyus can't even talk to because of Adel [Knocking] in human form was weaker than an imp, so lakyus didn't fall as sleep.

" oh hello beautiful~" Adel said while walking straight to lakyus

Had been told ny a psychopath "beautiful" was not even impressed her.

" you must be Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra" Adel said while slick his hair in order to make him looks great when he's in front of girls but that doesn't even help.

" and you're beautiful" Adel are now standing in front of her.

He's walked around her , explore her body

Lakyus heard his sniff, he smells at her hair

This made lakyus disgusted.

"you look nervous? ….. is it about the weird smile on my face?" Adel asked

But there's no reply from lakyus since she can't even move her throat.

" you wanna know how I got them?" Adel asked

"come here" he then grabs her face and put his knife nears her lips just like what he do with that Nobility.

Lakyus try to move her faces away but somehow she could move only her face.

"hey.…look at me" Adel grabs her face and force it to look at his face

"so when I was kid, I thought my friends don't like me because I'm so annoyed and bored. They told me that I'm worry too much…" Adel said

Lakyus trying to struggle her face away from him.

" so I made this," then he turned his face around shown her his smile

" I want to make them laugh, all of them…but guess what? "

" they all get away from me!...they leaves " Adel said

" so I follow them, I kill them all." Adel said

That made lakyus a bit frightened

" then I use my knife, cut their mouth opened " Adel said

" now I see their funny eyes, now I can always smiling" Adel said

He smiles out.

Then lakyus use her head to knock him back

" ochh! ..huuu? hahah" Adel hurts but he wheezed.

" little fight in you… I like that" Adel said

" then you're gonna love me" that sounds came from gagaran

They just coming back from outside

Gagaran quickly punched Adel in the faces

the automatons started firing at her

But the magic shield from evileye covered gagaran body

Tina and tear takes down the automatons at their back, immediately

Assassins are the automatons counter-attack, plus Adel requested a low lv. Automatons so they could be easily take down

Adel suddenly stood up rush to gagaran

She use her hammer and hit him in his face, but he dodge it.

Then there's a hidden knife came out of his shoes, he kicks in gagarean body, make the knife hit her.

"Aghh!" gagaran shouted by hurt

Swords, bows or what ever can't pass through her armor easily, but this freaken clown knife can easily reach her body.

Who's this freak?

Adel then dodge back then he looked at his wrist watch.

It's the time that he had to leave, it's the time that Momon and Nabe will arrived

Then he shot the windows and jump out of it.

" HEY!" evileye shouted

She ran to the windows to find him if he falls down

But he disappear.

" where's him now?!" tina asked

" he's disappear" evileye said

" use the magic detected! Find that freak! Get the security of re-estize to the max! " evileye shouted.

.

.

.

.

.

Adel quickly ran to the mark point that his father had told him

Now his father are waiting for him with naberal in the name of Momon and Nabe.

" sorry father, I'm late" Adel said

He's coming back to normal Adel.

" umu..let's go in the gate" Ainz said

"understood"

.

.

.

.

"you found him?" evileye asked the guards

" No sir!, the detection magic can't even detected him! It just..like….he disappear from this world" the guards said

" that's impossible! Find it again!" evileye ordered

" evileye, he killed an amount of adventurer by only one fingure snap" lakyus said

" damn it! He must be the next jaldaboath" Evileye said

" was there anything else that Freak has done?" evileye asked

Tina and tear came out from the shadows,

" we've found a big explosion from the castle"

They both said

" is there anything damaged?" gagaran asked

" yeah, a big injuries" they said

" could you bring me to see it?" evileye said

Because of jaldaboath invasion they used to it, there's much enemy stronger than them in this world, they're calm.

" understood"

.

.

Tina and tear brought the blue rose to the back of the castle

"oh…..no" evileye said

The castle wall that used to have a beautiful rocks building properly was now an explosion scatters

But what they actually shocked was

On the castle wall

The explosion created an image….with a fire from the injured on it

 **It's an huge AINZ Ooal GOWN guild symbol ON THE CASTLE WALL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Adel coming back to nazarick he didn't wash out his make-up

He turns in to imp,

The make-up was in his human form it sticks in human form only.

" welcome back, Adel-sama" demiurge said

"h..u..thank you demiurge-sama" Adel lout

" we didn't expect that you'll act yourself look like so similar to psychopath" mare said

"haha..thank you mare-sama, if you think I'm useful to nazarick that's enough for me" Adel said

" you looked so frightened" shalltear said

" that just an acting haha" adel said

Now he has been surrounded by the guardians and the Pleiades, but what Adel notice was yuri-alpha didn't come with them also Cz 2128 delta too.

Where're them?

"ah.. i..i need to go for tomorrow preparing, t..thanks to you all for watching me'til the end!" Adel lout

" you must be tired,adel-sama. Don't you want to take some rest?" demiurge said

He saw the guardians are ready to take care of him. that made him pressured.

" ah… I probably…take some rest! That's right!" Adel said

The guardians seems happier for Adel pleasant in their suggestion.

Adel then walked out of the throne "room.

Demiurge notice that Cocytus looked irritated.

" Cocytus? What happened? You don't look happy with this" Demiurge asked

"…" there's no reply from Cocytus.

" Cocytus…don't afraid to say it out" demiurge said

" I…I'm so sorry b..but… his highness fighting style..was…" cocytus said

" you're going to said that Adel-sama deciet story was not honorable" Albedo said, now she looks angry.

"…" there's no reply from Cocytus

" COCYTUS! HOW DARE YO..-" albedo gonna said it but demiurge interrupted

" calm down albedo, Cocytus just don't understand Adel-sama message" Demiurge said

"huh?...m…message?" shalltear said

Now everyone was confused even the Pleiades.

"message? What? I didn't see them" mare said

" remember when Adel-sama told the story of him to that yellow hair?" demiurge said

"when I was kid, I thought my friends don't like me because I'm so annoyed and bored. They told me that I'm worry too much, " I want to make them laugh, all of them. they all get away from me! so I follow them, I kill them all. then I use my knife, cut their mouth opened, now I see their funny eyes, now I can always smiling….right?" Albedo said

"it that just a fake story that Adel-sama built it up to scared the enemy?" aura asked

" that's right, but not at all" demiurge said

" he's hidden the meaning behind it." Demiurge said

" how?" the guardians and Pleiades said

" when he was "kid" . this mean the day he was born. I thought my friends don't like me, "my friends" is mean us, everyone in nazarick ," demiurge said

" and..?"

" remember when he told you mare? He told you that " , if you think I'm useful to nazarick that's enough for me" ?" demiurge said

" you going to tell us that Adel-sama was giving us the clue all the time?!" shalltear said

"yes, that's exactly right" demiurge said

" they told me that I'm worry too much….what does that mean?" shalltear said

"ahh!" that sound came from entoma

" shizu sometimes told me that yuri-sama was worrying about Adel-sama depression on his position" entoma said

"thanks entoma" Demiurge said

" so the "I'm worry" stands for Adel-sama depression?" albedo said

" that's right"

"I want to make them laugh…all of them…. What was that mean? He wants to make us happy?" aura asked

" yes, aura but deeper than that, Adel-sama knows that being Ainz-sama successor was a very hard work. He wants to make us happy and give us much comfortale, as you can see. He invented a weapon that don't need to use mana but very effective, he's now testing his weapon on re-estize in order to give it to us later. He did it FOR US " demiurge said

" ohhhh…" the guardians and Pleiades seems to understand

". they all get away from me! so I follow them. What does it mean? Demiurge" Cocytus asked

" Adel-sama thinks that his existence will seize our loyality to ainz-sama away, so he pretends to live alone, he sacrifice all his time that can be together with ainz-sama to us" demiurge said.

"I use my knife, cut their mouth opened, now I see their funny eyes, now I can always smiling. … the "knife" stands for his sacrifice. "their own mouth" stands for the wall between us and ainz-sama when Adel-sama was born. He thought The estrangement between Ainz-sama and us will get more and more so he choose to walk away by not telling us about his existence at first, "now I see their funny eyes, now I can always smiling" is mean , if he was our annoyed, even we hates him for seizing our loyality to ainz-sama…, but if he could do anything to make us feels better like sacrifice his time with ainz-sama and give it to us…even he will be the one that take the estrangement between Ainz-sama and us away with him….even he will be the one that unhappy but if we happy about it…..that's enough for him" demiurge said while bring up his handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe his tears up.

The guardians tears falls down….

the Pleiades are crying….

" Adel-sama …afraid that if he told us about this directly, he thought we may don't like him" demiurge said

"h…he use …only 1 sentence *sniff* to communicate with us and the enemy *sniff*…at once?" mare said

"that's right *sniff* mare.." albedo said

.

.

.

 _I feel that someone have a big misunderstood on me…_

 _Guess it was my imagination…_

 _How could a fake story will lead to any meaning?_

 _I just wrote it up yesterday!_

Adel thought.

He walked out of the throne room, he already disguised himself in to the homunculus maids

But lupusregina beta notice him so she followed him.

Adel was walking in the hall way, finding yuri-alpha.

He's using his Imp form so he can't feel that the werewolf maids followed him.

Adel arrived at the Pleiades rest room. He saw yuri and Shizu sitting on the table in the middle of the room

Then he walked in .

Yuri and CZ noticed him

The homunculus turning back to Adel.

" yuri-sama? You didn't look well, what happened?" Adel asked

In fact, yuri and Cz just shocked after what Adel have done in re-estize.

They thought that Adel was a good guy, but it wasn't.

They thought Adel would make the adventurer fall asleep like the same way that he did to the Pleiades.

But he didn't

He killed them all.

He murdered the innocent villager that had just finished from his work and was going back to his home…to see his daughter and wife.

Yuri and Cz thought that Adel would be like Sebas.

But the think wrong.

"…" there's no reply from both maids.

" yuri…..Cz..?" Adel repeated

Yuri and Cz flinched they didn't dare to tell Adel what happened to them.

But then there's a sound from Adel back calling her sister.

" Yuri-nee! Shizu! Adel-sama just asked you, why did you not reply him?!" that's come from lupusregina beta.

"n..n..no need to force them! Beta-sama, i..if they don't want to.." Adel said

" Adel-sama…. Yuri and shizu just shocked for your acting" lupusregina said

" really? Was it good?" Adel turned to yuri and Cz

But what he saw the frightened face of yuri , who's afraid to answer his question.

" y..y..yes…Adel…sama" yuri said

As if Adel could read their thoughts, so he asked

" yuri-sama. You didn't expect that I would kill..right?" Adel asked

"…." There's no reply from both but the silence stand for the answer that they're really shocked.

"I know you were shocked about this yuri, Cz" Adel said

"but…you need to understand the nature of human" Adel said

"… the world….really ..has no good or bad." Adel said

" the world is not black or white, yuri sama. The world is gray." Adel said

" there's no really good people or really bad people.. everyone have their good and bad. Everyone just struggle for survive." Adel said

" the strongest is the one who survived, human mind was the most complicated. There's moral there's a bad joke, Look at those nobility yuri-sama, now there's a war between kingdoms, but when the world is peaceful…those..uh.. civilized people… they'll eat each other…. The war can only ended by 2 things yuri-sama, only 2 things" Adel said.

Yuri and CZ life her face up shown that they want to know.

" either when the benefits has been dealt or some side lost everything" Adel said.

" look at the world as it be, yuri-sama. Analyzed it then find a way to survive…. That's how it works" Adel said

Yuri and Cz seems to understand him a little bit.

" Adel-sama, you remind me of our little sister… she's a rational person… like you" yuri said.

"it's an honor, yuri-sama" Adel said

.

.

.

 **(that night)**

Adel was working in his father bed room, he preparing his weapon to invade re-estize tomorrow.

But there's someone calling him out of the door

' Adel-sama…"

Adel walked to the door, he opened the door and found

Shalltear blood fallen standing there.

"y..yes? shalltear-sama?" Adel said he try his best not to got irritated by shalltear fake silicone.

"u..uh…" shalltear looked down on the ground she hesitated to say something to Adel.

" A…Adel-sama… what have you told Aura? I heard that she ordered to change her meal from meat in to eggs and beans, she always look at me with…the..a… like the eyes of the winner…so when I asked her what happened she told me that Adel-sama had told something to her….but she didn't want me to know it.." Shalltear said

" so you want me to tell you?" Adel asked.

"I…I'm sorry! Adel-sama!" shalltear lout her head down

" there's not thing important, aura just asked me how to make her chest bigger" Adel said

" M..M..Make the chest!? BIGGER?!" shalltear said

" it is possible? Adel-sama?!" shalltear asked looks like she's very excited.

" yeah, its possible " Adel said

" could you told me about it?! I really need to know how!" shalltear said

" guess you and aura-sama wants your chest to get bigger in order to attract my father don't you?" Adel said

" but first thing first, shalltear-sama. You should get some of your silicone out" Adel said

"eh? Why?"

"because its look unusual compare to your height. Isn't it weird to see a short girl but she has very big chest? shalltear-sama?" Adel said

" o…okay.." shalltear said

It's now the conversation between doctor and patient

"hmm…but vampire can't growing … I suggest shalltear-sama should receive a estrogen hormones directly in to your body" Adel said while his hand are prop up his chin.

" but I thought that father doesn't care about how the chest size it was, so you don't need to make it bigger shalltear-sama" Adel said

" but if you want, I suggest to put only a bit of silicone on your chest, that's more natural and beautiful" Adel said

"t..thanks! Adel-sama" shalltear said

.

.

.

 **( the next morning )**

 **Re-estize kingdom, princess renner room.**

Princess renner and the blue rose are now sitting around the table.

They're now very serious, the riot from Adel made them thought of Jaldaboath.

There's a bunch of document on their desk, every evidences about Adel.

The castle had been rebuilt after Adel blows it up.

But now the tensest person in the room was princess renner.

She realize that Nazarick has notice that re-estize kingdom are trying not to pay their payments to nazarick. The drawing by an explosion on the castle wall made renner very sure that it was nazarick who sent this man to warned them.

But she didn't tell anyone

The relationship between nazarick and re-estize is the top secret.

" this man just came in re-estize without any noticing… the question is …how?" lakyus said

" could it be that our soilders let him in?" evileye said

" I think not. Due to the investigation. No one saw him coming in this city." lakyus said

" so you're gonna say that he just pop up from nowhere and disappear in the mid-air?" evileye said

" that's impossible, he must have some kind of magic…..some kind of magic that are higher than re-estize…some kind of magic that make him sneak in to our advance security system." lakyus said

Gagaran saw renner looks worried about something

" you look…. Impatient renner… are you ok?" gagaran asked

"i..i'm fine..gagaran I just shocked that he killed all the high rank adventurer and our army in just one snap" renner said

But she's lie. The main issue that made her impatient was Nazarick.

" would we count him as the next jaldaboath?" lakyus said

"nah, jaldaboath is much stronger than him. You saw when I punch him in the face?" gagaran said then she giggle.

" don't be careless gagaran, he didn't even have a fight with us yesterday.. we can't judge him yet," lakyus said

" that Freak was lucky, when he leaves, Momon-sama just came" evileye said

" oh..that's right you told Momon-sama about this?" lakyus asked

" I already have, he said that he will help us look for this terrorist and deal with him. But I saw Nabe looks angrily at me when I complain about that Freak" evileye said

Princess renner feels even worse, she already know that Ainz Ooal gown will make a claim to increased their payments to nazarick…..

If she can windback a time… she wouldn't have done this…

" so this was another time that we co-operate with Momon-sama? Wow..what a honor" gagaran said

Then the door is opened, it was _climb_

" princess renner, Lady aindra I heard that there was a riot in the palace yesterday! You ladies all right? I heard that the terrorist asked for you! Princess renner" climb said

" yes, we're fine climb." Renner said

" don't worry, I'm not in the palace that day.. I'm fine" she said

" god save you! Princess renner" climb said

" have a seat" renner said

"t..thank you, princess renner" climb said

" so.. what does he look like?" renner said

" a wak-job, wears a cheap black suit and make-up" evileye said

Because when she asked the witness about Adel , they all told her that he's wearing a clothes from the south.

" he came from the south?" renner asked

" the south said that they've never seen this man in their town before….. when he disappear the clues gone." evileye said

" he… is…like a ghost… " climb said

" yeah, I agree with you.. come..and disappear" gagaran said

" anyway, thanks for the tea princess renner" climn stood up

" I need to go now the general is calling me out, pardon me" climb said

" you need to do your job climb, find that invader and take care yourself…. You not need to say sorry" renner said

"thank you! Princess" climb lout then he walked out of the door

While walking

climb suddenly saw the re-estize maid walking pass him

 _re-estize has new maids?_

 _I haven't seen her before…_

 _May be she's new…_

After climb left the room

" we should take you to the safe-house renner, that man was looking for you" lakyus said

" yeah, I agree with her renner. We must keep the princess safe, luckily the day he came you weren't there" gagaran said

But suddenly there's heavy raining outside the castle.

The storms sound scared.

The spark, thunder occurs

" its stormy outside?" evileye said while looking out of the window.

" strange…. there just a clear sky before " lakyus walked to the window

Suddenly the doors opened.

They're all turning to the sound source.

" Ha, ha ha ha ha ha"

They're all shocked.

The invader that they looking for is in front of them.

The man that painted his face white, black color around his eyes, and curve red lind on his mouth.

Adel was standing in front of them.

But the most problem now was…..

They can't move.

All if them can't move

Like they've been staff right there.

How did he come in this place!?

In fact, when jaldaboath invadsion… he couldn't reach to the palace. But this man just came in princess renner room.

How?!

" Oh,hee-hee,aha. Ha, Oh,hee-hee. Ha" Adel coldly laugh made them frightened.

" I thought my jokes were bad" Adel said

While make a bugging face.

But strangely only person that can now move in the room was princess renner. The others can move only their throats that allows them to speak

" RENNER! RUN AWAY! " lakyus and gagaran said

" ha-ah!" Adel pointed to those 2 it made their mouth been shut.

Adel waving his finger to them shown them not to talk when he was talking.

" give me the reason why did you came here" renner asked. she knows that this man was sent by nazarick, so if she fights adel.. that will be suicide. So she pretends to act clueless face like they called. "The bull must take by the horns"

" how about magic trick?" Adel said

He suddenly put out something off his pocket, it's a nail.

Adel put the nail on the tea table.

He waving his hand around it.

" I gonna make this nail…disappear" Adel said

While that

Tina and tear, the shadow assassins comes out of the shadow at his back in order to captured him

When tina and tear came near him they're going to take him down

But suddenly Adel turned back

He punched tina in the face, and kick her while lock up tia arms, that made tina got bounce off

Then he hit tia in her stomach and quickly push her face straight to the nail on tea table.

It happens less than a second

The shocked image begins.

Tia face was push forward to the sharp nail on the table.

The nail hit her… straight in to her head.

Tia dies immediately

Her blood squeeze out on the tea table.

Adel push her off the table

Then he returned to tina that coming at his back with her ninja blade

Adel dodge tina blade, he kicks in her legs that made tina falls to the ground. He lock her arms up ( just like a military CQC) then shoot her right in the stomach with the automaton handgun that no one knows when did he bring it out.

He fired like 8 shots in tina stomach.

Tina falls on the ground …. Dies.

This happened in a second.

" TA-DAAA! It's…GONE" Adel turning back to the others while expand his hands out, like a magician when finished his show.

Now the blue rose are looking vengefully at him except princess renner who's now stunned and scared.

" oh, and by the way, the suit, it wasn't cheap" Adel sets his suit then sit down at the table chair, joining their conversation.

" you want to know, you bought it yourself" he's now sitting in front of them.

 _He could kill tina and tia….. in a milli-second, he must be stronger than that insect maids…_

" what was your main purpose… with me?" princess renner asked.

" let's wind the clocks back a month, and you'll know it right?" Adel asked while looking at renner that made her startled.

So it was really nazarick who sending this man to regain their payments

"you see, a guy.. like me" Adel said but then evileye interrupted

" A FREAK" evileye said

But Adel ignored her.

" a..guy …like me, look, listen *click* I heard the name, of Momon the brave-adventurer in this town. So I want to ask you princess, since you have a contact with him, you know where can I find him?" Adel said

Renner knows that the "Real" reason was to regain the payments from re-estize , and "Momon" was only a excuses.

now, only the person that knows this "real" reason was renner and Adel himself.

So renner have no choice, she must give the contact of Momon who she was really know he was Ainz to him.

" he's much stronger than a FREAK like you!" evileye shouted out.

" you can't even be the same as his level" lakyus said

Adel ignores those word

Adel pick up the tea cup from the table, he drank it.

Then He continues talking to princess renner

"if we.. don't deal with this now, soon…this uh little meatballs here won't be able ..to stay in her houses" Adel said while pointing to gagaran and call her "meatballs"

The word "won't be able ..to stay in her houses" made them all understand that if they not give him the contact to Momon, re-estize will be injured like in jaldaboath invade.

Renner write something on her paper its an contact to Momon and Nabe and she lent it to him

" thank you! Princess. My pleasure to be in here" he stood up and walked to the door.

" you think you can come in this palace, kill our friends and just walked away?!" evileye asked

The bluerose are now want to put Adel head off very much, but they can't move.

" I thought you could resurrect them back" Adel turn back and look at lakyus

 _He knows that lakyus can use her resurrect magic?_

While he was opening the door Adel realize something

"Oh, and the last one, the tea contains much sugar, get the sugar off a bit"

He turned back and walked outside the door.

.

.

Evileye, gagaran, and lakyus can move now.

They immediately running to tia and tina

"Lakyus! Called the medic and take care of them!" evileye said

"understood" lakyus said

Evileye, gagaran quickly ran out of the door. They using [acceleration] to make them reach to the door quickly.

 _He just walking out of this room._

 _There's no way he could escape that fast!_

 _Even breaking out of the window._

Evileye opened the door, and what she saw outside was…..

.

.

.

 **NOTHING**

.

.

there's a long hall way in their right and a big window at their left, there's no place to hide.

But they didn't see the make-up man.

There's nothing around them.

The man….. disappear. The window didn't breakdown plus they didn't hear the breaking sound because princess renner room was located near the window, if it breaks , they would hear it.

"evil..eye" gagaran said

"he's not a human" evileye said

"he..just disappear after walking out…. in a second" gagaran said

" gagaran! Contact everyone in this palace! We've found him!" evileye said even she know what the result will be

" I'll take care of princess and lakyus, there's a hard work for her to resurrect as 2 person once." Evileye said

.

.

.

.

" you okay? Princess renner?" evileye asked

"y..yeah, I'm alright" princess renner said

She looks frightened.

" there's no use to bring me to the safest place, he can easily approach me in anytime" renner said

" why does he want to find Momon-sama?" evileye asked said

" maybe he wants to fight with the strongest one we have, due to his strength as jaldaboath" renner said ,even that's not true.

Now the storms outside comes back to the normal, like the storms disappear when Adel gone.

Evileye turn her face to look at the window if the storms gone.

But

What she saw there was made her Shocked and scared.

The dead body of re-estize guards were hanging outside the window facing them.

" OH MY GOD!" evileye shouted out

Princess renner and lakyus were shocked too.

" this….FREAK!" evileye now very angry.

" there's…no…way….we're going to fight him….every time he came, we automatically can't move for some reason…" lakyus said

"he…he..he just like a.." renner going to said it but Evileye said it first.

"A boogeyman" evileye said.

.

.

.

.

.

 **NAZARICK**

Adel came out of re-estize by [ABSOLUTE INVISIBILITY]

Now he's standing infront of nazarick entrance door

It's already his normal activity to disguised as solution then walking in to nazarick.

 _I think maybe I should transform to the others next time._

 _The guards may have suspect me someday if I continues to use solution-sama form._

He thought.

Then he walked in the throne room, going to his father bedroom.

He opened the throne door

But

what he saw was the guardians and the Pleiades standing in a front low.

"e..e..eh?" Adel said

Opened the door and saw people standing in a front low, like they're waiting for him make Adel pressured.

" h..h..hel-" Adel was going to say "hello" to them but suddenly

Lupusregina rush infront of him, she hugged Adel.

But not only her.

Followed by

Yuri,Aura, mare, demiurge, albedo, shalltear , entoma,naberal,solution,shizu, and finally Cocytus.

 _What is happening?!_

Adel confused.

.

.

(before Adel arrived)

Ainz and the floor guardians, the Pleiades are watching Adel … all the time.

Ainz feel a little bit strange in his son, but if it made re-estize recognize about what they have done, it's fine.

But now the one that was still confused was Naberal.

She still don't understand what did Adel make-up meaning.

Yesterday ainz asked Adel about this

Adel said that" it was cool"

That's the reason.

Adel also tell ainz that the villain need to have a perfect story, so he wrote it up like yesterday.

"ahem!"

Naberal flinched.

"naberal, you still don't know the meaning of his make-up?" ainz said

"y..yes, ainz-sama. I still don't understand" naberal said

" o..okay, it just a di-" ainz going to said it but demiurge interrupted

" a message. You're gonna said that. Right? Ainz-sama" demiurge said

 _What?! A..a..message what?!_

"hmm? What do you mean by that?" ainz said

" ainz-sama! No need to pretend that you don't know it anymore. There's only naberal gamma who didn't know the clues that Adel-sama gave to us" demiurge said

 _c…clue? Clue what?!_

" hoo? Could you explain it to her?" ainz said

 _I really want to know it too!_

"understood. Ainz-sama" demiurge said

Demiurge explain the same thing that he had explain to the guardians and the Pleiades.

.

.

.

.

.

naberal was stunned now.

her tears was falling.

The other know her feeling as well.

 _How the hell that demiurge matches those words and meaning?!_

 _He just wrote his fake story that he thought it was cool!_

Ainz thought.

"u..uh… naber-" ainz gonna said it but then naberal said first

"no need to explain more! Ainz-sama..*sniff*" naberal said

 _Ehhh?! She really believe?! In it?!_

" now …*sniff* everything is connected…the smile painting on his faces is mean that he's hiding his sadness behind his smiling face when he was with us *sniff* a reason that he asked me if he is disgusting was *sniff* if we see him as a annoying and disgusting so he keeps it behind his smile...right? *sniff* demiurge-sama?" naberal asked

"yes,that's right"

Yuri come and hug her sister, naberal-gamma.

 _Well, I shouldn't tell them the truth.._

 _Maybe leaving them like this was the best way…_

.

.

.

.

.

(back to present)

"eh? Arggg?!" the groan from Adel

Because now, he has been hugged by the guardians and the Pleiades

Adel looked to Ainz

As if they could read each other minds

He felt that ainz said " get used to it.."

" don't worry Adel-sama we're here, we accept you" demiurge said

"Adel-sama, always care about our feelings" the Pleiades said

" Adel-sama was very kind!" aura and mare said

" Adel-sama, was..strong" Cocytus said

" Adel-sama was very respective person! He's a genius!" shalltear said.

And the other words from the guardians

.

.

" well, are you ready for the next operate?" ainz asked.

" yes, father. The fights between boogeyman…and Momon.. right?" he said

" umu. Get ready for it" ainz said

"understood, father. But there's a one thing that I need to do" Adel said.

"hm?"

" there's a man with yellow short hair. I think I want to teach him something about how the world works" Adel said.

.

.

.

.

 **Bonus**

"okay, now move your arms, slowly.." that's the sound of Adel. he's holding someone arm.

" hm, I see the problem. There's a little hole between your joint. Entoma-sama" Adel said

He was holding entoma arms.

"and that may lead the acid goes in to your air sac" Adel said

He has heard from demiurge about fights between the blue rose and entoma. So he's doing a research about how to prevent chitin from the acid.

Since entoma is an insect so Adel wants to help entoma prevents herself from [Vermin Bane]

" your skins are consist of Chitin, entoma-sama. So what I want you to do. To protect yourself from that kind of magic, by eating this. 1 per each day. Alright?" Adel pick something out of his desk. Now they're in ainz bedroom.

It's a pills

"what is this? Adel-sama?" entoma asked

" it's called Chitosan it contains of glucosamine about 90%. I have developed it combine with magic. If you eat this pill 1 per each day. The chitosan will be built at your skins. Chitosan will have a reaction between itself and acid. the reaction between them creates a salt and combine with a magic, it will refute all the acid away ." Adel said

"t..tha..thank you Adel-sama" entoma said, she receive the pills.

" so how did you know which acid could…ah..could be prevent? Adel-sama?" yuri asked. she just brought Adel meals but the door is opened.

"oh? Good morning! Yuri-sama" Adel lout

"Adel-sama! I told you so many times not to called your servants "sama" " yuri said

" o..oh I'm sorry yuri-sa…yuri" he said

" the reason that I'm so confident about my pills because I have already test it with every acid I could find" Adel said

"b..but..how did you find the acid?" yuri asked because she didn't see Adel or entoma get out of the room since this morning.

" I get it from solution "Adel said, while pointing at solution who's sitting opposite side of entoma, solution was now attaching her maid button back in to the uniform.

" W..WHAT?! DO ..D.D..DO YOU MEAN?! BY THAT?! Adel-sama?!" yuri shocked.

Because the only way to get things inside solution body is to get into her body first.

Yuri looking at solution, solution now making sensational face.

" Adel-sama!" yuri shouted out

" WHAT? YURI?! WHAAAAAAAAA-

.

.

.

.

.

.

End for this chapter, the next chapter…. Climb will get fucked up.

.

.

Leave a review what do you think? I like to read a review. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

GRAMMAR PROOF VERSION

All the credit goes to _Ashkar_

 **Thank you for editing this part! Thank you!**

10:30 PM Re-Estize (At the bar next to the Adventurer's Guild

Two adventurers are sitting at the bar having a discussion while drinking

"Hey, have you heard about the new criminal in our kingdom?"

"Yeah, heard those nobility were scared out of their minds."

"I saw on the Adventurer's Guild quest board that the kingdom has put a huge price for his arrest, if you can catch him alive."

"Blue Rose couldn't even catch that guy." "So how are we suppose to catch him?"

"Pssshh, Blue Rose, screw them. Don't you remember the Jaldabaoth invasion? If Momon wasn't here, Re-Estize Kingdom would have collapsed."

"So how are we going to catch him? No one has any information about that man."

"You didn't read the information given on the request?"

"No...I only looked at the reward."

"Well, it says he wears a long suit coat, purple gloves and he has make-up on his face."

" *hahaha* wh-wh-what? make-up? *hahaha* really? what kind of getup is that? Are they sure its a man?" *hahahahahahahahah*

"I have no idea.. must be a psychopath."

Hahahahahaha...they get a good laugh out of that.

The bar doors open and in walks a man. He is wearing a long suit coat, purple gloves, and a circular white mask.

"Hey, who is that?" they say to each other since he looks pretty similar to the man in the request.

"He looks like the guys on the request."

"It can't be." says the one. "No one would be stupid enough to stay in the country that is chasing them."

"He looks so weak, but seriously, what is with that getup? That guy is fucking strange."

The man walks up to the bartender. "uhh...cou...could I...could I have a...uhhh..orange juice?" the man asks.

Everyone in the bar starts laughing at the man..."We don't sell kids drinks here. Look around dumbass you're in a bar!" yells the bartender, then starts laughing at the man *hahahahahaha*

"ok, ok, look, listen, I only have a little gold...I...I'm really thirsty right now. So, how about your cheapist drink?"

Everyone laughs at the man again.

"See! There's no way that's the guy in the request! He looks weak and he ordered an orange juice in a bar!" hahahahaha

"Hahaha, you're right, that can't be him."

"Here you go." says the bartender clearly angry someone ordered water in his bar.

"Now pay me 1 gold and get the fuck out!" the bartender yells.

The man didn't say anything. He paid the bartender the 1 gold and started walking around the bar looking for a place to sit.

"I said get the fuck out!" yells the bartender again. Now everyone in the bar is looking at the man scornfully.

The man ignored the bartender, still looking for a place to sit down, but then the man stops. Someone stuck their foot in his path. It was a group of adventurer's. He had an annoying smile on his face, which was mirrored by everyone at the table. They were all staring at him.

"Can you move your foot out of my way?"

"Hoh!? I did that? Sorry about that but i'm afraid I can't. It's more comfortable when I do this" hahaha laughs the adventurer. Looks like the adventurer's are trying to help the bartender kick him out of the bar.

"Is that so? Are you really comfortable in this position?" asks the man

"Yeah...sor ~ ry!" they all laugh at him again. The man turns to the other side of the table to walk the other way around it, but then the guy on the other side sticks his foot in the way.

"Opps! I just found out how comfortable this is so I can't move my foot either." they start laughing again.

"Oh...ok, then you should stay in that pose...FOREVER!"

All of a sudden no one in the bar can move. All of them are shocked. Their laughing immediately stopped. Now all anyone can do is move their eyes and breathe.

"Hmmm, what happened? why did you stop laughing at me?" the man asks. He's now the only one in the bar who can move. 'He must be the reason for this' everyone thinks. He grabs an empty chair and sits down at the table were the adventurer's were laughing at him.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you about not teasing others?" he asks them as he starts eating their food on the table.

"No? Then I guess i'll have to."

He pulls a knife out and starts carving their faces up into permanent smiles just like his. That doesn't seem to be enough so he starts removing their teeth one by one. Blood is flowing onto the table. They want to scream out but they can't. They are all terrified, eyes full of pain, despair, and fear. The man who just had all his teeth removed with a knife falls off of his chair and onto the floor, dead, probably from blood loss because the whole table and floor around him is covered in blood.

"and you..." the crazy man points to the other adventurer who blocked his way. "You should't have friends...like that" he points to the dead guy on the ground with his knife.

He starts carving up that adventurer the same way he did the first one. After a few minutes of, which can only be describe as inhumane torture, that man falls on the ground dead to. The man downs his whole glass of water and turns to the bartender.

"You look nervous?!"

The bartender is freaking out. The man walks over and pulls the bartenders face straight to his.

"Let's put a smile on that face!" the man says as he puts the knife in the bartenders mouth.

Most people in the bar want to run away, some want to fight, but none of them can move at all. The bartender falls to the ground dead and the man starts leaving the bar.

"you...son...of a...bitch!" somehow someone in the bar can talk. The man stops and turns to face him. He walks towards him, slowly getting closer and closer.

"You said I'm a son of a bitch?" the man asks

"Your a fucking killer! Criminals in this town used to be in things...honor...respect...they fight like men...but look at you...you're such a pussy...what do YOU believe in huh? What do you belive i-hmpfh" he was going to finish shouting but something was shoved in his mouth.

"I believe...that honor and respect are just made up things. Utterly useless." as he pulls his mask off, revealing the face behind it. It's covered in make-up, white paint everywhere with red paint forming a creepy smile on his face, black circles painted around his eyes. It's Adel. Everyone in the room is shocked. That's the man from the request with the huge bounty on him. Now the man who was yelling at him is terrified. He puts his hand up on the metalic ring at the top of what he shoved in the guys mouth and pulls the pin out. He puts his mask back on and exits the bar. The smoke grenade goes off facing down the mans throat. Very quickly the man blacks out from lack of oxygen as the smoke fills his lungs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wahhhh ~~ this place is beautiful Adel-sama." that cute sound came from Entoma as her and Adel are walking through a field of flowers, clear blue skies overhead.

"Yes, as I mentioned before, everyting here is very real. We can feel how real it is even though we are in a dream."

"Does it hurt when we get hit in here Adel-sama?"

"Want to try it?" he pulls out an acid.

"Give me your hand" Entoma extends her hand to Adel.

"This may hurt, i'm sorry beforehand if it does" he drops a small amount of acid on her hand.

"OUCH!" Entoma yells

"See, you can feel it"

"Now I know what you're going to ask Entoma-sama. Yes, even though you have acid protective skin from taking my pills, it hasn't been memorized by your subconcious yet." Adel says to her. "because since I have given you those pills, you haven't been affected by any acid yet, so your subconcious doesn't have any information about how it will feel, so its using your old information." Adel explains to her.

"So it's using the feeling from when I fought Blue Rose?" Entoma asks

"Yes, that's right" says Adel

"But in here it's just the two of us Adel-sama" Entoma says

"You want someone else in here?" Adel asks

"I...I'm sorry" Entoma says

"Well, that's no problem at all" Adel says as the enviroment starts changing all around them. Eventually it stops and they see the Great Tomb of Nazarick. The trees transform into a huge black door, the grass changes to a smooth black floor, the sky changes to a black ceiling. They are now standing in the throne room in the Great Tomb of Nazarick, and standing right in front of Entoma is the Pleiadis Battle Maids. Yuri, Lupusregina, Solution, Naberal, and CZ.

"Adel-sama th-this is?" Entoma asks but is cut off by Adel

"Don't get the wrong idea Entoma-sama. Those are not really your sisters" Adel says

"Heh?" Entoma is confused

"It's your subconcious, or in other words, it's just how you see your sisters" Adel says

"What does that mean?" Entoma asks

"For example, if you think Yuri is a strict person, your subconcious memorizes that Yuri is a strict person. When she appears in your dream she may be stict towards you, but it may not be true in reality. It's just your prospective on Yuri-sama that will influence Yuri in your dreams, she will act like you think she should even if it's different from how Yuri really is" Adel trys to explain to Entoma

"So I will release them out to play with you ok?" said Adel

"th..thank you Adel-sama!" Entoma bows her head

"EH...bu...but first..Entoma-sama" Adel says

"Y...yes Adel-sama?" Entoma asks Adel

"What is this?" Adel asks. He motioned to Lupusregina Beta in Entoma's imagination who is holding onto Adels left arm.

"Uh...ummm...uh...That's!" Entoma is panicing now. She knows how her werewolf sister feels about Adel and her subconicous is showing it.

"Le...Lets go back to the real world Adel-sama" Entoma says trying to escape so she doesn't have to answer.

"Uh...uhh...I...I agree" Adel says because now Lupusregina is looking at him obscenely.


	4. Chapter 4

Release a bit before the long story comes. Visit wattpad for the picture.

[ oh shit, so sorry for writting the word ' sigh ' as ' sign' it was my mistake and the word ' lout', i saw in dictionary that lout = salute but when i recheck it again ...lout=stupid... jesus christ i made you guys went wrong, i'm so sorry ]

entoma woke up.

they were in the pleiades room again but there's only 3 of them.

Adel, Cz and entoma.

the others going out for their mission.

" oh... i have to go now. father is calling me, see-ya" Adel said

then he ran out of the pleiades room.

" ( sigh) phewww... it almost got exposed" entoma said

" what... happened?" Cz asked

" n..no, nothing" she reply.

.

.

.

Adel was in the throne room with his father, ainz and albedo.

" i'm here father, what do you want me to do" he said and bow his head down.

" umu... i just want to change our plan's a bit." ainz said

" hm?"

" albedo, explain it to him"

" as you wish, ainz-sama" she said

" as the boogey man need to be execute at re-estize by momon at first, ainz-sama wants to change the executer and places. he wants you to die at the holy kingdom's by Neia baraja." albedo said

" h..holy...kingdom?" Adel said his voice looks a bit disgusted.

" what's wrong?" albedo asked

" u...um.." Adel obstructed, like he wants to say something but he's not dare.

" because thet believe in gods?" ainz asked

since ainz words, Adel nodded his head down.

ainz know this because Adel is a kind of science nerd, and the nature of this kind of people are that they don't believe it gods. they anti the gods, they think that a supernatural things are ignorant.

but ... he can use magic? it is a supernatural things too? is it too controversial?

the answered is Adel also take a research about ' how does magic works?' too.

Adel had told ainz that he have a hypothesis about magic and spells but it is based on the old world knowledge ( earth ) so adel was not dare to confirm his hypothesis because he must starts from 0 again at this new world, he need to make sure about how does physic's in this world works? he need to recheck it from the beginning that how much differences the law is? then he could dive through a small particles like atoms and etc. Adel hypothesis said that it may caused by Quantum reactions because the mind of creatures are make up of quantum particles. he tried to explain the magic by quantum mechanics but as long as he doesn't finish a survey of this world law's of physic's and some chemistry yet, he can't.

ainz don't have any idea what the fuck his son was complaining about.

Adel sometime told ainz about yggdrasil may sent their players to the other universe or even other galaxies with different law's of nature by using a theory of special relativity. since every 100 years, players were sent. but yggdrasil was exist like only 12 years. so the " time dilation" may expand time comparing to the old world.

"the less value of gravity feild was, the faster time it takes each day." that's what Adel had told ainz in his free time.

" you won't be there so long" albedo said. then she continuied her explanation

" since neia bajara has been brought back by lord ainz, the ultimate shooting star super was given to her. ainz-sama wants the others to know about this weapon so he wants you to die by a shot of this bow" albedo said

" to show off how efficient the bow was ?" adel asked

" if the boogeyman has been slain by that bow, it will helps father plan's a lot . right?" he asked.

" you're fast, as usual" ainz said.

" thank you, father"

" uh. could i ask something?" adel said

" go for it"

" why it needs to be neia baraja?" adel confused.

" becuase she's the one who use that bow, even she's now a evangelist, ainz-sama wants to make her more reliable and gets more credits"

" ah, i see. not only everyone sees how powerful that bow was but neia also get the credits and more reliable on her. right?"

" umu." ainz said

" before the first round of jaldabaoth and i, we will have a fighting in re-estize. then i will send someone to pick you up from re-estize to holy kingdom. i'm so sorry about this adel

but you must go to holy kingdom yourself." ainz said

" why not use [gate] ?"

" because it will take a time before boogeyman show himself up. even you go there by gate, yes, it fast. but you have to wait for a long time."

" like waiting for queue" albedo said

" oh... to decreased the chance for being caught before i show myself right?"

" yes, to make it on time and you will declare yourself as jaldabaoth servant" ainz said

" so boogeyman will go back to holy kingdom and help his master, jaldabaoth right?" adel said

" yes, because re-estize is now taking an hardwork on you, i'm afraid that they will get approach your existence and lead it to nazarick"

" so you're going to say that if boogeyman declare himself as a jaldabaoth servants,the re-estize will change their focus from nazarick to jaldabaoth right? their questions about me will be answered, ' because jaldabaoth again (mocking sound)' . ahhh! i see." adel said

" umu. that's right."

" umu. that's right."

" have you told demiurge-sama about this?" adel asked

" lord ainz already have. adel-sama" the voice reply adel from his back.

it's demiurge.

when did he come in?

" i've been listened to you adel-sama, i'm so sorry for this rudeness but you're really a fast learner" demiurge said while bowing his head down

" i...i'm not that fast, 're really much clever than me" adel said

adel noticed that demiurge and albedo stunned by his words a short seconds.

" b...by the way... how could i know when i can get to holy kingdom?" adel asked

" no,problem. i give this duty to solution, she will stick with you . if they see solution, that's a declare that you're jaldabaoth servants" Ainz said.

"s..s...solution sama!? " adel seems kind of shocked.

" hm? what's wrong?" ainz asked. demiurge and albedo also wants to know.

" u..um.. well.. i guess i have to spend a time with her..." adel said

should i bring a flashbang with?...

adel's thought

and this was another time that adel saw demiurge and albedo stunned. like they're finding some meaning.

" you don't like it?"

" n...n..no. i have no problem with it, so I don't need to declare it myself, but they'll understand it when solution appears right?" adel said

" umu, that's what I want" ainz said

" oh, and albedo, please report solution about my plan" ainz asked albedo

" as you wish, ainz-sama"

.

.

.

at re-estize kingdom.

the kingdom are now working hard, in order to capture the boogeyman.

in the confess room.

the generals, nobility, high rank adventurers and also Momon and Nabe were standing around the circle table which have all evidences about the boogeyman they could find.

" what do you mean by that dark emeral? momon-san?" the general asked ainz.

" as i told you before, from my experiences this kind of enemy should have some special items with them" ainz said

" you've face him before? momon-san?" lakyus asked

" not really, but I had faced something like this before coming to this country" ainz said

" that's awesome! momon-sama!" evileye who's standing next to ainz said

" so how did you counter him? " the general asked

" umu, i and nabe have a research on this before. the dark emeral will make the users have an ability to stop everyone from moving, but there's a weakness. if we have the holy elements, it will make the dark emeral effects be fruitless" ainz said

in fact, the topic about dark emerals and the holy elements were just only a fiction things that ainz, adel and pandora's actor had written up.

adel have told him that, if we want to make our fake story be reliable, we must add something that is true in.

( ainz flash back)

" heh?! " everybody in the throneroom interjected.

" you.. can't change in to the other forms if there's a holy elements near by?!" shalltear said

" yes, that's right" Adel said

" not only that but I can't use [knocking] too" adel said,

Ainz noticed that his son's voice sounds regret for his weakness.

" when there's a holy elements near me, I will automatically turns in to human form and I can't change it back until I leave over there or someone get the holy elements away" adel said

" adel-sama! should we make a holy elements annihilation project?! I promise that I will looking for all of the holy elements and destroy it all!" demiurge said, he looks worry.

"n..n..no need to do that, demiurge-sama! you don't have to. You better keep your strength to my father's mission than me, i..i don't want my weakness to waste your time" Adel said

" B..But!" demiurge and the guardians were now in chaos. They thought that they must do anything to fix their prince weakness.

" demiurge, you've heard it haven't you?" ainz said

In addition, adel have already told this to ainz.

He said that it isn't a coincidence, he said the holy elements are radiate some ray that will obstruct his skills.

And there's no solution for this yet.

Adel also told ainz that even his skills look so over power but what the others don't know is, there's an easy way to counter his ability.

Adel skills work different from the others, its like a mixture of magic and science.

For example, [ silent hills ] won't affect the automatons or mechanical race, since they have no receptor organs like retina.

[ hell eyes] can't work on demiurge, since he's a metal power users.

And some skills work different in each other forms,

Like [knocking]

If Adel is in Imp form, he can control a [knocking] and cancel it whenever he want but in human form, he can't, only waiting for time to run out is the only way.

Ainz thought of Adel fighting with albedo, it's like a spear that pierce through anything versus a shield that can also resist anything.

Adel has also told ainz about how to counter all of his skills that he knows, because adel afraid that one day he may be mind controlled and send to destroy nazarick, ainz agree.

Even there's almost impossible that adel will be in mind controlled like shalltear because he's also born from world items.

But Nevertheless, Better be sure than sorry.

Prevention is better than cure.

" what do you mean not to tell this to lupusregina beta and solution epsilon?" ainz asked

" you remember what will happen if you're in the room with albedo-sama or shalltear-sama one on one? Father? . That's what happened to me now" adel said, his sounds look frightened.

" oh…." Ainz finally got it.

" women are so scary…father.." adel said

" u..umu… you'll get used to it someday" ainz said to calm his son down, even he's agree with him.

" oh… and uh… you better keep your little space between you and lupusregina beta." Ainz said

" hm? Why?"

" *sign* 3 days ago yuri have told me to tell you this, she afraid to tell you herself, she thought that you will get mad at her" ainz said

" when you..uh…get more intimate with her at some point, one day, at the full moon she won't care anymore if you're my son and she will do anything to satisfy her needs" ainz said

Usually, when the night with full moon, werewolf like lupusregina will get stronger, more aggressive and more obstinate.

Ainz can handle this, because he's her master.

But Adel ,who spend almost of his free time with the Pleiades, have more chance to be her victim at the fullmoon day.

" she…uh…might not be… uh.. that…bad?" adel said

" you'll see"

Ainz notice that this is the first time that his son was scared by something.

( cut to the throneroom flashback)

"…" the room remain silence after ainz's words.

" The guardians. Listen to me. In the name of ainz Ooal 's his decision, he didn't ignore your willing but he don't want you to waste your time doing things for him, he wants all of you to better spend your time working for nazarick" ainz told.

" any questions?" ainz asked out, but no sounds given. That means all of the guardians understand his words.

" now, go on and continues your work." Ainz ordered

" understood! Ainz-sama"

The guardains walked out of the throne room.

" thank you, father" Adel bow his head down.

" no need to" ainz said

" called naberal here, we need to go on our work too" ainz said

" understood" adel bow his head down

He doesn't want the guardians to think that he denied their willing to help, so he asked ainz for a help, That's all.

.

.

The guardians were walking out side before they split up to go continued their work.

" s..sister…. " mare said

" I know, mare. I know" aura reply

" ainz-sama and Adel-sama … are resolutely" shalltear said

" u..umu" albedo reply

" what happened? Demiurge?" Cocytus said

" Adel-sama…. sacrifices himself so much…. He do care about anyone in nazarick..cocytus.. ainz-sama know this all along" demiurge said

Mare aura and shalltear seems grateful for ainz and adel.

" but there's something I haven't told you guys yet, albedo, can you contact solution epsilon? We need to talk with her" demiurge asked

" sure" albedo reply

Like those 2 knowing each other thought, the others have no idea what they talking about

" what's wrong?" shalltear asked.

" adel-sama gave us a clue to his message again" demiurge said

" ! " they're shocked

" w…when?! " aura asked they all impulse.

" he doesn't give it yet, but I believe he told me and albedo to get prepare for it" demiurge seems consider.

" how do you know?" Cocytus asked

" when I and albedo were in the throneroom with lord ainz and adel-sama, he complain about me clever than him. If normal person hears that they'll think that Adel-sama just humble himself, but not with me Cocytus. I almost ignore it But then I realize. Adel-sama is giving us a challenge for his next message" demiurge said

" "if you're clever enough… then accept this challenge.."? this is what you think that Adel-sama wants to tell you isn't it?" shalltear asked.

" umu, that's what I thought" demiurge said

" but, how did solution relate to this?" shalltear asked.

" ainz-sama will send solution to pick adel up to holy kingdom" demiurge said

" what!? Solution?! " they yelled.

" shh! Be quiet!" albedo told them, she just gone out for a minute then she came back with solution epsilon.

Solution was standing among the guardians who's surround her.

" e..eh..? albedo-sama.. this?"

Solution asked, she's confused.

" listen to me carefully, solution. I will now repeat it again" albedo said

.

.

.

" I have been… chosen?! " solution shocked.

" yes, by saying "i guess i have to spend a time with her", adel-sama means that ,in usually, he will transport the message to us through a clue himself, but this time, we don't have enough time to watch him on his mission, since we're going to help ainz-sama about his holy kingdom plan. So he will choose you, solution, you'll be the one who need to transport his words to us" albedo said

Solution was now trembling, since she need to remember all adel's word to the guardians. She needs to carry all of the pressure the guardians expect in her.

But on the other hand, she feels very delight and feels very honor to be the one carrying adel's message and have a personal time with him.

She wonder what her sister reaction will be if she tell them about this, especially lupusregina beta.

" understand?!" albedo words just woke her up from her absent mind.

" y..y..yes! albedo-sama, transport his words to you right?!" she's trembling

" good…. Good" they said

.

.

.

( back to re-estize )

" okay, now momon-san thinks the boogeyman have his special items that will make us stay still, so how could we find him?" gagran asked

In the name of momon the dark warrior, ainz now become an influencer among the adventurer.

A little of his criticize to one's plan could make their plan break down.

Every words that comes out from momon is reliable.

" by this" momon said

They all turn to momon and nabe.

Ainz turn his face to naberal, he nodded his head down meaning to order her to pick up something from the bag.

Now what they saw, is a small rectangle paper, or it may called as a "card"

Nabe turned the other side and place it on the confess table, it made them stunned.

It's a white card, which have picture of momon upside down like a poker card on it. And there's a text writing " MOMON"

" is he your fanclub or something?" gagaran said

Everyone in the room giggling by gagaran jokes, but that made naberal pissed off.

Evileye noticed that only ainz and nabe didn't laugh, and nabe looks angry

May be she still angry to the boogeyman mocking her partner.

Evil eye thought.

" so what on that card said?" lakyus asked

" this" momon turn the back of a card to them, it have a letters on.

" the game begins" evileye read the text on the card.

" I've found this when I arrived at the meeting, pardon me for not telling you guys about this, but I bring this card to investigate if there's something lead to the boogeyman" ainz said, he bow his head.

In fact, this is the card that Adel gave it to him yesterday.

" but the results is nothing, even he looked like that but he's a cautious guy" momon said

" so the only choice we have is to wait ?"

" yes, that's what we could do" ainz said

" tch-!"

That's from evileye.

" remember what did boogeyman tell princess renner? About a things that happened 2-3 moths ago?" lakyus asked

" umu.. and the big symbol he'd painted with injured on the palace wall" evileye said

Oh..wait… adel just did that?!

" umu, I've asked renner about what had happened 3 months ago, It was the time that jaldabaoth invade us" lakyus said

" umu, and what he had painted on the wall was the symbol of a sorcerer kingdom and that lead us to only one thing" evileye said

Deep down inside ainz, he's trembling. He just knew what his son just done.

The day he came to the party after the boogeyman left, he just going through the main door, he didn't survey the injury.

Oh shit! adel! what have you done!?

Nobody noticed but now momon is the only one in the room who's quiet.

Ainz felt a press in his chest, even he's undead.

Is the secret's being leaked?!

they will 100% sure that the sorcerer kingdom is the one behind this…

Oh shit! adel!

" yes… only one thing" lakyus said

It ends!

The plans…

All are broken!

" the boogeyman…. Relate… with jaldabaoth" lakyus seriously said it

e…eh?

" umu, since he painted the wall with bombs… in that symbol, he's insult the sorcerer kingdom. He shows them that he's fully their enemy. I'm not sure, but there's so much chance of him being jaldabaoth servants" evileye voice sounds serious.

They're all serious. Except ainz.

a..uh… why did it end up..like this..

but anyway, they didn't suspect my new kingdom.

" momon-sama. what's your opinion about this?" the general asked momon.

Its like an alarm to him.

Ainz came out of his absent-mind.

" ..u..umu, I agree with that too" momon said

" now, there's another question if he's not with jaldabaoth. Why did he do this? In my experiences,Criminals aren't complicated, we just need to figure out what he's after" the general said

" but what if he don't have it?" evileye said

" a long time ago before I met you, I and my friends were working on a quest from chasing down this type of criminals" evileye said in a serious voice. Everybody is listening to her.

" we've looking for him after he had stolen a half tons of the golds and burn the palace down in to a pieces"

" he can use his stolen-golds to do whatever he want to, but then 6 months later. I've found the same tons of golds were abandoned near the river in the deep forest"

" some of them went missing, but just only a small amount that may flow with river, he's only one man army."

" anyway we captured him, he said that he had been leaving it there"

" so why he steal them?" the general asked

" because he thought it was good sport, because some men aren't looking for anything logical, like those golds.

He just want to watch, the whole things burn.."

Evileye said, telling them about this kind of criminal she had faced like 100 years ago.

.

.

.

" so what they've planned?" the sound of a man, asking.

He's brain unglaus.

He's talking to his friend, climb. Outside the palace.

" momon-san suggest us that the boogeyman have a special item that called " dark emerald " which allows him to make anyone stop from moving." he reply

" well, what then?"

" momon-san said that we can counter him back, by using a holy elements, brain-san. So now our soilders receive a small piece of holy elements each person." Climb said

" umu.., I see. So what's our duty this time?" brain asked.

" in two days, brain-san. The boogeyman said he will appear in two days. When that time comes, we will use our unit and surround him from every directions"

" but where?"

" I don't know either, but the general have set a guards almost everywhere around the town" climb answered.

" but I heard that he can disappear without tracking. So what will we do if he go invisible?"

" momon-san also told us not to worry about it, I'm not sure what he said, but I remember that momon-san said that holy elements also can make his invisible fruitless"

" umm…, understand" brain reply.

.

.

.

Skip to the night.

"Rrrraaaaaahhhhhhh!"

The painfully screams, it comes from a fat nobility.

The ground full with his men died.

" why!? Why did you do this?!"He scream

They were in a dark ware house.

No one can hears their sounds.

" we've dealt this before! I let you go in the meeting! To kill that Bitch renner! But you didn't follow our agreement! you cock sucker! You cheated! I paid you a half! But this is what I got?! That mother fucker still alive and you and your blond hair bitch comes to kill us- " he shouted, his bones are broke.

CRACK!

The sound of fist hit his face. His teeth fall down with his blood, his chin cracked, immediately.

" Don't EVER CALL HER, A BITCH" the anger sounds comes from Adel.

He punched the nobility in the face.

He pissed off because the nobility just called solution epsilon who wears a mask and stands behind him "bitch "

Adel is like the others, he will get angry if someone talks bad about nazarick or his father, the guardians, the Pleiades, or even the toilet cleaner.

Those are people that Adel respect and he will never be in calm if he hears people talking about nazarick in a bad way.

"Œuhhhhghh…. ( gasp) ..i… pay you… an half…..but you…." He still can talk.

" oh yeah, you're right" Adel said while turn to the hugh hill of golds that nobility paid him to kill renner.

In addition, the night before Adel made the meeting chaos, he went meet this nobility and having a conversation with him for a long time, the agreements said Adel will kill renner at the meeting, but the nobility must pay him first and let him pass through the gate.

The nobility made a deal with him because he just show him how strong he is by kill the nobility soilders and maids in a second.

The nobility didn't panic that time because he was in the underground organization before ainz took over.

so having a servants killed ,by dealer's to show how strong he is, is the average things that happen among the criminal business.

Adel nodded his head to solution.

It's a signal for something, solution then snaps her finger.

" what….you…do?" the nobility asked, even he's going to run out of his breath in minute

" I'm going burn my half" adel answered

Since he said burning his half, the fire occurs on the hill of golds.

The nobility shocked, he feels indignant, hurt, furious but he can't do anything. He can't even move his body.

" you know what your servants haven't told you yet? You're cheap. All you care about is money, I know that when the job finish, you and your men will arrest me and send it to the kingdom. finally the one will get all benefits is you, you thought I won't know about this cheap trick?" Adel voice looks frightened, even solution is trembling.

" but don't worry." Adel said

" I'm not a cruel guy" he said while his hand pointing to that nobility.

" [heal]" adel using a 6 tier healing magic on the nobility.

He's back to normal and he's confused. His bones, his face starts to turn back in a normal shape.

Why did Adel-sama heal him?

Solution thought, she also confused.

He's leaving the nobility who still confused on the ground.

He's going to walk pass solution

She's going to stop her master from leaving the nobility but then Adel stopped and talk to her first.

" I heard you like to eat cleaning things, solution-sama." he said

Solution now understand why did Adel heal him.

" we've travel for a long time, you may be hungry." Adel said

" a..adel-sama…" solution be deeply impressed.

You're so kind…adel-sama… you always care about everyone..

You're so kind the same as ainz-sama….

Even I didn't request it.. but he knows that I'm hungry.

" my deepest thankful Adel-sama" she bow her head down, with a little tears falling.

Adel leaving solution and the nobility over there.

Hm… I'm feeling hungry now…

But whatever, that nobility will feel super suffer.

I'm not good at torturing but I sure solution-sama will.

But why did she crying? Does he too fat for her?

Oh my … what did I do?!

She must be frustrated ….

I'm so shit…. oh no….

I just forced her to eat him even she doesn't want to?...

I want to turn back to her… but it's too late now.. I guess..

Adel turn back to solution, he saw the nobility slowly absorbed by solution's body.

I'm so sorry! Solution-sama..

He thought.

Since solution turned her back to Adel, so Adel didn't see her facial expression.

Solution is now smiling, with full of happiness in her eyes.

Thank you!... thank you for the meal. Adel-sama…

I will do my best as your servants…

I'll eat him, I will slowly digest him… as worth as possible for this reward…

Solution thought.

.

.

.

Adel was waiting for solution outside the ware house, it's night time now, the boogeyman must show off.

" sorry for my late, adel-sama"

Solution has just finished playing with the nobility.

" p..please forgive me!, solution-sama. I really don't know if you like it or not, I'm so sorry" Adel bow his head down, he must show some responsibility for this, solution may not satisfy to have a fat man like that nobility for her food.

" eh!?, n..n..no! adel-sama, you did nothing wrong! W..why?! " solution grab Adel's shoulder in order to lift his head up, she's impatient, she didn't have any idea why did Adel beg for her forgiveness.

" … " adel didn't reply.

s..solution-sama must hide her displeased and pretended like she's okay with it….

She must be highly upset…

i..i'm sorry….

Adel thought

Wait… adel-sama just said sorry for no reason?

…

A clue?!

This must be a clue!

I almost gonna miss it!

Solution then remember his words in her head, she will note it on paper when get back to hotel.

" let's go back to the hotel, solution-sama. I will change to the boogeyman" Adel said

" understood adel-sama!" she reply, while closing the ware house doors, no need to worry about the corps, she already burned them by [ignite].

So there's no clue what had happened in this ware house.

.

.

.

Cut to momon and nabe side.

" where do we set our army again?" gagaran asked evileye.

" you're so forgetful gagaran. We placed our units with holy elements every where in re-estize" evileye reply.

" even momon-sama said that the boogeyman may weak against the holy elements, but it just a probability. What if he doesn't?" lakyus worried.

" that's why we have to communicate every 3 minutes, momon and nabe sama are stay at the palace with princess renner, all of our soilders will [message] to each other systematically every 3 the boogeyman appears and make then stunned, they can't communicate with us right? And that! Will be the point that momon-sama will go out to deal with him"

" but will he be in time?" tia asked evileye

" he will, because he's momon-sama" evileye reply, she looked so impress.

.

.

.

" NO! NO! SOLUTION-SAMA! I CAN WEAR IT MY SELF!"

That's a scream of adel, both his hands are now holding the hotel's toilet door.

The door looks like it has been hit by something from the other side and Adel was holding it to prevent from a break.

" ADEL-SAMA! PLEASE LET ME DO THIS! I WILL TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES AND CHANGE IT! PLEASE! ADEL-SAMA" solution shouted, like she was losing her mind.

She asked adel if she could change his clothe for him.

Oh shit… this is bad…

Will I tell her I will get angry if she breaks in?

No! that will never be happened!

I won't threaten anyone in nazarick!

" solution-sama! uh..um.. m..my clothes… are..eh… difficult

to wear you know?.." Adel said

" NO PROBLEM WITH IT! ADEL-SAMA! I HAD ALREADY ASK YURI WHAT YOU HAVE TO WEAR..SO TRUST M-"

Yuri!?

WHY!?

" solution-sama! if you still trying to break the door in, it will waste our time! And my father's plan will get ruined! So it will be faster if I wears it myself won't it? You don't want my father to get mad at you right?" Adel said

His words pull solution back.

" oh…. I forgot it… I'm so sorry! Adel-sama" she said

Solution stopped hitting the door.

Phewwwww….

.

.

.

Cut back to momon and nabe.

Time passed like 1 hour, but nothing happened yet.

Climb was now walking through the buildings, his duty is like the others

Keeping the area secured.

Suddenly he saw something.

A little girl?

Wait… there's a girl running out side?! At this time?

" HEY!" climb shouted to the girl.

" what happened?!" his soilder friend asked him.

The girl immediately run in to a corner, that forced climb to run following her, what if she's in danger?

Its climb duty to keep the people save.

" HEY! CLIMB! WAIT!" his soilder friend yelled.

Climb followed that little girl.

Now climb saw her running away from him.

" hey kid! Wait!" he shouted

But the kid seems like to make climb follow her.

She didn't stop.

She ran in to the other corner.

Climb still following her he ran in to the same corner as her

Now he saw the girl climbs up on the roof

Even he has no idea how did she do it, because the roof is so high from the ground that only adults can climb it.

But this isn't an obstruct for climb, since he's adult.

" HEY! STOP! KID! It's damger out side! Go back to your home!"

The girl didn't listen to him. on the other hand, she laugh.

The laughing sound sounds creepy for climb.

The girl slide down from the roof, she's landing on the ground and continued her run.

" damn it! She didn't listen to me! What kind of kids is this?! Did she even tired? " climb complain.

Finally, climb saw the girl ran in to the corner, he remembered that corner is a dead way, because he had seen it before

" hah! Got you kid!"

Climb was now standing in front of the corner, he rushed in to it.

But themn

climb stopped.

The image appeared in front of him made climb trembling.

It shocked him.

The little girl is floating.

In the middle of the air.

And it was dark…. Very dark.

She's floating in the middle of darkness, her head lift up

Her arms falls down, her legs also falls down.

Like a sleep people floating.

" h….hey..k…kid?"

Climb still brave to get near the little girl.

But suddenly

There's the hands rushing in the back of the girl.

" ! "

Climb startled.

The hand immediately grabbed the floating girl and then drag her in to the dark.

Climb hold his holy elements and then walk following it.

He suspect that may be he's facing the boogeyman.

But what if that girl is a real person?!

So he must help her.

Climb walking through the darkness

Then he finally saw it.

The girl was gone, left only….. THE BOOGEY MAN…. Waiting for him coming.


	5. Chapter 5

visit wattpad for the picture.

" ek! "

climb was very shocked.

he didn't expect that the boogeyman is in front of him.

" good evening, climb"

( how does he know my name?!)

climb pull out his sword, and brought it in a ready-to-combat spot, ready to fight.

( i can move myself rightnow, so that means the holy elements work, or he didn't use his ability yet)

climb did not fear the boogeyman.

" where's the girl! " climb shouted to adel.

" even in this situation and you're still worrying about the girl. impressive" adel said, he didn't give climb the answered

" WHERE'S THE GIRL!"

" she's not exist" adel said

he didn't lie, the girl was just the work of [silenthill].

" You liar! you just kill her haven't you?!"

" do i really look like a liar?"

" ... " climb didn't reply, but adel's sound so serious. that scares climb, even his dress-up is so unreliable but what happened in the meeting day just confirmed that theboogey man is the man of his word.

climb rushed in to adel, swinging his sword to adel's left side.

" haaaaaaaah!"

" umfp!- "

climb eye balls expanded, his mouth opened up. his saliva splited out, climb was now feel... Extremely pain.

the boogeyman who's nees to be in front of climb is now under climb's chest, his fist was placed on climb's stomach.

climb had been punched at his stomach.

" h... how...i...impossible..." climb groan out.

( how...? the holy elements ... doesn't work?)

climb thought

" you thought that the holy elements ...will make me weaker didn't you?"

climb didn't answer since now he's in pain.

even climb wears an armor, but that didn't even protect him from the damage.

" the holy elements... huh..." adel took out climb's peice of holy elements and threw it away.

" it so annoying" said adel. climb now got it, the element only just make the boogeyman's ability to stun his enemy doesn't work. but it does not make his ability to combat weaker.

climb felt like he's now in trouble. the boogeyman just threw his elements away.

" hahhh! " climb still have a power to rush his entire body at adel, in order to make the boogeyman fall down with him, climb knows that the boogeyman is strong, but now climb had no choice, if he's gonna die ,atleast he fights.

he thought of renner, being in danger from the boogeyman. he must protect her, renner is the few person who accepts him, he will not let anything harm her. what ever it is.

climb hopes that atleast this rushes will be a surprised attack to the boogey man.

but.

climb's hope was collapse.

adel knew it all along, he just lightly dodge to his left side.

but adel did not stop there, he hits climb's face with the knee.

climb turns up side down, he fell on the ground.

" your eyes are full of brave. i appreciate that climb.."

" arrrhrhhhhh! " climb didn't surrender so easily. he still get up from the ground and grabs his sword, then rush it to adel.

adel didn't obstruct climb, he's watching climb struggling to fight.

climb strikes his sword directly to adel

adel grabs climb's hand, push it down real quick, then hit his fist at climb's face directly.

his sword falls down.

climb also falls down again.

climb's blood fell down from his lips.

solution epsilon who's been ordered to stay still on the roof, watch adel fighting with climb,

had contacted someone.

its the guardians.

they're now group up at the throneroom and watch adel on his mission.

" hm, such a pathetic boy" shalltear said

" b..but... s.. shalltear... i remember that re-estize told us not to kill that man..."

" no, mare. adel-sama willing not to kill him." albedo said

" he's giving him a chance to fight, even he knows that climb won't be able to defeat him" demiurge support albedo's word, his hand placed on his chin ( thinking pose)

" so.. why?" mare said

" you'll know it in a minute" said albedo.

" right? solution?" albedo said

" yes, miss albedo. i'm so sorry for my insolences but as i had faced adel-sama with my sisters before, i'm sure that now adel-sama is not be earnest at all" she said

WHAM!

CRACK!

the sound of fist hitting a knight's body.

climb tried his best to block adel's attack, they're now fist fighting.

because climb's sword just bounced off by adel close combat tactics.

the boogeyman only used his fist as a weapon

that made climb realize of sebas.

" you... you not going to be get away this time! you monster!" climb shouted while he set his guard.

" ( wheeze) i'm not a monster, i'm just a human, like you"

adel said

climb is not going to tell boogeyman that now momon and nabe are coming for him, they must realize right now that climb has lost his communication with them, because the boogeyman may get away so climb must buy up a time as much as possible.

" humans are NOT at your deprave level , you SCUM!" climb said, he still feel a pain at his stomach.

" yes they are. You'll see- I'll show you. When the chips are down, these civilized people, They'll eat each other." said adel

" impossible! this Country! will show you that there're a good people ready to sacrifice theirself to the goods!" climb rushed in to adel, he strikes his fist to adel.

in addition,climb used his limit break that sebas taught him long ago.

but adel dodge it, then he strikes his punch up on to climb's chin, climb is going to bounced of but then adel grabbed climb's arm then thrown him directly to the ground.

" Arrrrgggghh! " climb groan with pain.

" until their spirit breaks completely, that's the most painful torturing tools" adel said

But then, there's a sword strikes to adel's back, adel knows it, so he dodge out of there.

it was Brain unglaus who did this.

" Brain-san! " climb shouted.

" i knew it, so it was you who lure climb here" said brain

adel didn't stares at brain unglaus.

in fact, brain just saw climb running in the corner, so he followed climb along the darkness.

" ahh-, look what we've got. Brain unglaus, a broken man. great example of the one whose spirit breaks down" adel smiles

Brain a little bit scowl, he grabs his katana constantly, ready to counter attack back if adel starts coming at him.

" what do you want from princess renner" brain asked adel, he starts to move to his left side so adel also move to his right, they're now analyzing each other.

in fact, adel didn't want to talk to his enemy while he's going to fight with them, fighting is fighting.

but since his father's order, so much better to slowly declare himself as jaldabaoth's servant.

" i just want to face the strongest man in this country, to revenge for him" said adel.

" for 'him' ?" brain starting to connect the situation.

they slowly walked around each other like a circle, climb could not get up from the ground since he's receive too much pain.

" [Feild] " brain used his ability " feild " which you guys also know what it is.. so .. no need to describe it.

" hm?" adel confused, what did he doing? stay still?

" i don't know why you stay there but if you're going to stay there... then ... " he rushed in to brain unglaus.

in the moment that adel passed in to brain feild, he then sensed a millions of slashes strike to him.

and it really is.

brain's kanata ability " four fold slash of light" was striking toward adel.

but brain noticed that something's strange.

the sound used to be metal clashing against clothes or skins... but what it really was ...

it's the sound of metal clashing against metal.

the slashing ends, brain shocked.

nothing happened to the boogeyman, he only use his left arm to block brain unglaus's katana.

( t...this...man... is like... that girl...?)

brain thought, but then his shock runs out because he used to it. this world have somthing that much stronger than him.. like that girl... sebas-sama... Momon-san... or even.. the boogeyman.

" that's... the same trick he use on me" shalltear said but then

" ! " the guardians are all shocked.

because adel's left sleeve was ripped off by Brain skill ' four fold slash of light'

but luckily adel wears a gloves, so it didn't show his metal arm. adel's human form can't be compared with shalltear bloodfallen, since their levels and strenght are too much different.

shalltear can block brain katana with only a finger, but to adel, finger doesn't enough. he need to use his entire arms to support the blocking.

" hm? not bad" said adel.

" heheh..thanks" replied brain,in fact, brain tried to bug adel.

" so.. its the same trick that you've used to that girl haven't you" adel said

" ! " climb, brain and also shalltear ,who watched adel from the mirror viewing, startled.

how did he know this? the questions pop up in brain's head.

but not with shalltear, at first she also confused but she then realized that ainz must told adel about this long ago.

" Y'know... when you used it to her, her nails fell down" adel said

" but you have any idea what will happen if you use it on me?"

brain looking in to adel's eyes , finding the answer but then he finally realizd.

Crack!

" ! " climb, the guardians, solution and also brain himself shocked.

the crack sound came from brain's katana, it cracked down... by adel's left arm.

the scrap of iron from brain's katana fell down to the ground.

" i'm not as kind as that girl" adel said

even now the questions in boogeyman himself got intense, more questions pop up, he wants to know more about the boogeyman. who's he? how did he know this entire things?!

brain still shocked about his katana broke.

" Now... you just seen how different between U-"

the boogeyman was talking but then there's another thing hits him very hard, it came directly to the boogeyman with high speed, so the boogeyman stick and bounce off with it.

" ! " brain and climb saw Momon, the dark warrior charging The boogeyman out of them.

" ! Momon-san!? " brain shouted.

.

.

.

adel was charged by Momon, he bounce off so hard that destroyed building around there.

" aghhhh " adel groan, he's a bit hurt.

but then he sense a lightning magic coming to him, he then dodge out of that.

climb 2

Adel looked for a person that charged him, and as he expected, it's Momon or ainz his father, Nabe or his idol, but there's some one with them too. it's evileye.

adel rubbed off the scrap from building out of his clothe.

" Momon~ Momon~ Momon- .. San" he said

" finally, you've come" adel said

" you wanted me, here i am" ainz said

" your strenght didn't dissappoint me " adel said

" surrender now you monster! the others are coming for you! " evileye shouted

she felt that there's a scary aura from naberal ,who's standing behind her, to her but evileye ignored.

" hm-um?, they're coming? *** wheezed**** " adel laugh.

" what' so funny!? " evileye got pissed off.

adel expanded his arms out in a ' TA-DAA pose'

" You didn't think I'd risk fist-fighting with Momon by not knowing that an amount of soilders would come after me? hm?" adel said, he continued laughing.

" what do you want to tell us.." evileye said

adel lookes at a watch on his wrist.

" and here we go... "

since adel's words,

BOOOOOOOOOM!

the loud explosion sounds coming around them.

" ! " evileye, momon and nabe turned their back to find a sound source.

" the explosion?! " nabe said

" where did it came fro-"

BOOOOOOM!

another explosion occured. then followed by another... another... and another

" No... its not from over here" momon said

" it came from around the town!" momon said

" momon-sama?! what do you mean?!" evileye asked, she's now confused.

" even he looks like that, but we can't deny that he is clever. he knows that i wouldn't come here alone with nabe. so he exploded the town to attract the others out." said momon

evileye now understand.

" Tch-!" she pissed off, so the army that follows them were forced to look after the injured, people.. and etc.

evileye didn't expect that only one man will make this country in chaos.

" now it's a time. HAHHAHHhAhhHa! " adel laugh. suddenly there's a darkness coming from his back, the circumstance around them turned in to dark, and there's a fog.

nabe remembered it. it's the same circumstance that she and her sisters had faced at the colosseum. its [ silent hill].

" What?! " evileye yelled,

the boogeyman dissapear from their sight.

" he got away?!"

"No, he's around here. stick together" ainz said.

now those 3 were walking, but only naberal noticed is that evileye the bluerose member was now holding momon arm, like a couple in a haunted house.

( what an annoying human, i'm sure that adel-sama, who's watching us from some where, can feel it too) naberal thought, but now she need to act that the boogeyman is her enemy, so she grabbed her sword and follow those 2.

" if darkness is his allies, so how we're going to find him..his fighting style isn't like jaldabaoth" evileye asked momon.

( i don't have any idea why did she hold my arm, so annoying. but i need to concentrate on adel first) ainz thought.

" ... " momon didn't reply

" momon...-san" that's came from naberal.

" hm?"

naberal pointed to something on their left, it's an box, a red box.

" ! "

" a box?" evileye said

" be careful, it may be a trap" ainz said

but then, there's a music came out from the red box, it's a kind of lullaby songs.

they walked near the box, slowly and carefully.

the dark circumstances, and the song made evileye a little bit frightened.

" momon-sama, you have any idea why did he need to hide?"

" i'm not sure, but i think he wants to take down one of us, however, if we have the elements we still can move" ainz said

in addition, the prove is obvious. the holy elements is a pain in the ass for the boogeyman.

suddenly the music stops, that made those 3 noticed.

the box automatically opened up and there's a card flow out from it.

" hm? " evileye catched it, there's a text on the card.

" watch... your... back..?" evileye read the text, it said " watch your back".

so momon and evileye turned back, it was noting but naberal standing.

" momon-san, what is i-"

nabe was going to ask momon why did he and evileye turned back looking at her, but then there's an unknown hands immediatly grabbed naberal, then dragged her in the darkness.

" ! " evileye shocked, but not with ainz. ainz just realized that adel had told him that he's going to drag naberal out, but ainz forgot to tell naberal.

" NABE ! " evileye shouted, since she saw her aliies being dragged immediatly in to the dark.

but then evileye felt an arm holding her body, it's momon. ainz hold her up then follow the same direction that naberal went.

.

.

.

naberal has been dragged by adel, finally she stopped.

" adel-sam-"

" nope, its the boogeyman" adel said

" u..uh,..."

" now we need to act,naberal-sama. like you and me are fighting so badly bruised" adel said.

even naberal didn't fear anything but ainz and adel, but his make-up made her scared a little.

" why? adel-sama" naberal asked

" is it better to beat me until i almost die? so it will show that woman... uh , evileye may be? that you're so strong that nabe from the darkness almost die because of the boogeyman?" she asked

" oh, no-no-no. naberal-sama that is the worst choice" adel said

that made naberal confused.

" eh?"

" think about it, naberal-sama. if the boogeyman can beat naberal, the partner of momon ,the strongest warrior ever known, until she almost die. what will the others think?"

" eh... the boogeyman ... is so strong... maybe? " she said

" no, that's wrong, naberal-sama. the human nature are much complicated than you ever thought, at first they'll think like you. but if they know that the boogeyman made nabe almost die, their spirit in you and my father will be unstable" adel said, since he dragged naberal so far from momon and evileye, they still have a minutes to talk.

"eh?" naberal confusion intense.

" humans are all aware of future, even the boogeyman will be beaten by momon, but if they know that the boogeyman made naberal who's as strong as momon almost die, they'll start to think that you and momon run out of interest because there's much more stronger people appeared" adel said

" even its a long-term effect, but i sure that it will be. so we're fighting like that time you fought your sisters, this is the better choice" adel mentioned about the jaldaboath's invasion in re-estize.

naberal now got it.

" understood, adel-sama"

.

.

.

" momon-sama! there!" evileye said, even she's a little happy that she's with momon.

" umu- i see"

they saw naberal ,She looked like she had been beaten up pretty badly the same as boogeyman. so he must as strong as momon.

like jaldabaoth.

but looks like the boogeyman took an advantages.

(so he must stronger than nabe a bit?)

evileye thought.

" you're really hard to kill, hm-?," adel said to naberal.

he grabs a knife near naberal's face, he's going to put a smile on her face again.

evileye saw naberal is struggling.

" do you know? how i got these smile?"

adel asked nabe, but the one who answers was momon.

" no, but i know how you got these!" momon charged him out of nabe.

evileye came after momon

" you alright?" she asked nabe.

" i'm okay, let's get him down" naberal reply, while she stood up and followed momon.

evileye felt a little strange things again, nabe always cursed her enemy like ' a worthless trash' or something like that, but this time she just said "him"?

but nevertheless, nabe was right, must go assist momon first.

.

.

Cling! Cling!

the sound of metal swords slashing through the air in order to hit the boogeyman from momon, resonance around them.

adel jumps over momon's head, and then kicks

but momon dodge it, then he strikes his sword toward adel, the same, adel also back flip from the blade.

" [CRYSTAL LANCE] ! "

its from evil eye, launching an elongated cold object sent flying in to adel's direction.

he then dodge it.

" you're really flexible, even there're 3 of us but you still standing" momon said

" heh" the boogeyman laugh, he's not so formal as jaldabaoth's.

.

.

.

adel's now i situation, but he could stand still because ainz and naberal didn't get serious. it's only evileye.

those 3 attacked adel like non-stop.

evileye felt that the boogeyman only to get serious when it's her queue, but it may be her imagination.

" [ Crystal wall] ! " evileye use crystal wall, in order to protect herself from his charged.

but then the evileye's old feeling coming.

the boogeyman destroyed her crystal wall by only his fist.

evileye remembered about jaldabaoth's servant names " alpha".

" Tch-!"

the boogeyman was going to approach her, but then there's a lighting came from naberal at his back.

the boogeyman then dodge it, and this is the point!

" [ reverse gravity] ! " evileye used reverse gravity in order to make the boogeyman's balance decreased.

since she had noticed that the boogeyman is like a martial arts users, not like a warrior like momon, he's quick, flexible, but not much damage.

adel starts to float up in the sky, his balanced tendenced!

( this little girl is quite strong, she knows that i'm not a warrior class, better not to underestimate her) adel thought.

" hoo? a gravity spells?" adel said

evileye a little startled,

(he didn't sound worried... what will he do next?) evileye thought.

" i like that" adel said

" [ intense gravity] " adel said, his spells " intense gravity" is a spells that increased a gravity under 5 meters radius.

according to newton's first law of motion.

if ∑F=0 that means every object will remain at rest or in uniform motion in a straight line unless compelled to change its state by the action of an external force.

so that made adel get back to the ground, even the reverse gravity was on working.

" he have a counter spells?!"

" ! " evileye startled, there's some thing grabbed her from the back, and it drags her out from momon and nabe and also boogeyman

.

.

.

" ekk! " evileye tried to struggle out of something that's now dragging her, but suddenly it stopped.

evileye fell down to the ground, she lift her face up to look for what had dragged her away from momon and nabe, but what she saw was nothing.

absolutely nothing.

she was now alone in darkness.

" damn it! MOMON-SAMA! NABE!"

she shouted in order if they can hear her.

but there's no reply.

" fuck! momon-sama and nabe must now facing against the boogey man! i must come after them" evileye said

( how ever, i must take care of myself too. the boogeyman may attack me from any directions) she thought.

" MOMON-Sama!" evileye shouted, even she knew that shouting in the battle is not a clever things to do, because it may reveals her spot to an enemy but now she have to.

crack!

there's a crack sound came from her back. evileye turned back to see what it is,

" ! "

it's the boogeyman, but he's not coming at her, he's running away from evileye.

" you thought that you'll escape from me!?" evileye shouted

" [ FLY ] " evileye used [fly] chasing the boogeyman,

( i really want to know that how the hell he sees things along the dark, however, i must capture him as fast as possible) she thought.

althought [fly] increasing evileye's speed, the boogeyman still faster than her.

but she can still tracking him.

while evileye wqs chasing after the running boogeyman

" ! " evileye startled, her eyes was now focusing on the boogeyman but her canthus just seen her bluerose member, gagaran stand still like a rock under her feet, passing her and the boogeyman from the opposite side.

it was so quick that she didn't fully see it, but she can notice it.

however , it was so blur image. so evileye can keep her focus on the boogeyman.

she almost gonna catch him.

but then there's something she didn't expect happen.

she felt a pressure, very strong press, like a huge object falls to her from above.

" ! " evileye now fell down to the ground, her face hitting the ground so hard, but luckily, she wears a mask so that didn't hurt her very much.

" ouch! " she then lift her face up,

BUT

the circumstances which used to be darkness, now it was

A mirror room.

its all mirror, every thing.

the wall, the path , the skies, are all mirror.

" what the-" she shocked, how? how could this happen? what is this kind of spells?

a reflected image of evileye is every where, that made her cinfused.

" ahh! " evileye groan, her head hit the mirror, she thought that it was a path, but then she realized that its on the other side.

( tch-! that monster, the mirror made me confused) evileye thought.

she's now searching for the boogeyman among the world made of mirror.

evileye randomly walked to the long way path, she walked along it, however, she's ready to fight at any time.

finally she saw a dead end but next to its left and right there still a path, so she have to choose between left or right.

so she choose right, then she walked to the selected way.

" hm?" she saw a another dead end, the right way is lead to another dead end.

" ! " evileye shocked.

because the dead end wall was made out of mirror, and it reflected evileye's image, so everything behind evileye will be show on the mirror.

that's the point.

evileye saw the reflected shows the boogeyman standing behind her, his mouth wide up, he smiled, his eye was looking at evileye from the back.

" ! " evileye's a little bit frightful.

she then turned back to him, in order to strikes her spells to him.

but what she really saw was... nothing.

just a mirror path.

.

.

.

( while evileye was alone in the dark)

" she's gone?"

" yup, i've dragged her out then use a [greater teleportation] to come back to you, father" the sound of adel talking to ainz.

" i heard that she can use teleportation, but why did she not use it to get away from you?" ainz asked.

" well, that's my passive, i grabs an enemy, his or her teleport spells will be denied" said adel.

" oh, that's why solution can't get away from you that time?" ainz asked he mentioned about what happened at chapter 1. when solution epsilon trying to get away from adel by [ greater teleportation].

" yea" adel reply.

they both sitting on the chair, and table between them.

naberal standing next to ainz. she watched them talking the same as solution who's standing next to adel.

" anyway, you really okay with this? i mean, everyone in this town is coming for you ... they cursed you everyday, is your mental health still alright?" ainz asked, he' worried about adel, since on the mission he need to stay in human form all the time, so the body, or even mental system changed in to the same as the race.

" oh, that's not a problem at all ,father"

" ho-? why?"

" because naberal-sama cursing is much more painful than all of them combined" adel said , when he was cursed by naberal that time, he felt a little pain in his chest so if he can take it, then no need to care about the others curse.

" Hahah- umu, i see" ainz said

ainz almost laugh at it, because it's so true. he agreed with his son.

adel was almost gonna laugh, he only said it frivolously.

both of them sees it only as a joke.

but not with naberal and solution.

they are now trembling, they're scared.

like a thunder struck to naberal, she really cursed adel that time she and her sisters fought him at the colosseum, " Trash human", " Pathetic worthless trash" , and etc pops up in naberal memory.

" I'M SO SORRY FOR MY/MY SISTER DEPRAVE HABIT ! AINZ-SAMA ,ADEL-SAMA!" they both bowing their heads down immediatly.

" ehh?! " ainz and adel confused, but they realize what they've made joke on.

" N...Naberal-sama! i..it just a comparing! Just a comparing! " adel said

" u...hm..." neberal and solution not seem to feel better, they're now impatient and faltered.

" *ahem* naberal, adel didn't get mad at your cursing, he's fine." ainz said

"y..that's right, naberal-sama. on the other hand its a good things to do! if your cursing make an enemy pissed off, that will be a benefits to you! Y'know... like make them loses their mind so that they won't be able to focus on the fight" adel said

" u...understood" naberal said, she came back to normal, the same as solution.

" back to the topic,father, excuse me but when the fight with you and me is over, could i go back to nazarick for 10 minutes before going to holy kingdom?" adel asked.

" to change your coat?" ainz said, since adel's left sleeve had been ripped of by brain unglaus.

" yes, i'm so sorry"

" no need to, anyway, you remember what we're going to do next?" ainz asked, he need to make sure that adel and solution remeber it because next stage, it is very important.

" yes, father/ ainz-sama" adel and solution said.

" when adel-sama had been captured by you, i will show my self up and help the boogeyman get away with me" solution repeated the plan.

" umu, that's right" ainz said.

" u..uh, adel-sama... i have a question" naberal asked.

" yes?" adel reply, ainz and solution also wait for naberal to ask it out.

" why did you use a make-up instead of a mask... i..i know you want to deliver us a message... but you've finished it already... is it better to hide your face from an enemy?" naberal asked

ainz and adel startled...

( oh shit... she's goddamn right... i didn't think of it! how could i make an excuse for this?! eh... and what message?) adel thought.

( oh no... she finally ask this! as i expect... there's no way that person like naberal will not ask about this topic!) ainz thought.

adel looked ainz in the eye, asking for a help.

but then ainz turn his face away meaning that " adel, i'm so sorry but please help your self!"

" because it's not over yet, naberal" solution suddenly said it out.

( ehhhhh?! ) adel and ainz turned their face , staring at solution.

solution looked so confident of her words.

she's looking at naberal in the eyes.

" heh... it's not ... over? oh... i see, i'm so sorry adel-sama" naberal bowed her head down.

" u...u..umu... t..that's ... alright" adel obstructed

( what? it's not over yet? what is that mean? and what message? ) adel thought.

( ** sigh** i better let this go) ainz thought.

" anyway, what have you done with evileye?" ainz asked.

" oh, i just using- wait a min" adel suddenly touched his right temple.

he's focusing on something.

finally he stopped.

" okay,so, i just used a [ silent hill] to her, see over there?" adel pointed down.

because they were talking on the 4 th floor of buildings so they were above evileye.

they saw evileye walking along the ground, she seems so aware of something.

what they saw was evileye walking on the ground at re-estize.

but what evileye saw was a mirror world, the same as adel but he knows it wasn't real.

" woah, doesn't it dramatically decreased your mana ?" ainz asked.

" it is, so ... lets go back on fighting shall we?" adel said

.

.


	6. Chapter 6 ( re-estize phase end)

visit wattpad for the picture

the next chapter is going to start at holy kingdom.

" damn it! i lost him"

evileye was finding the boogeyman.

CRASH!

its the boogeyman jumpscaring her from her left side, he crashed the mirror and rush in to her, even she wants to know how could he do it because evileye had tried break down a mirror

but it didn't break down.

" ! "

the boogeyman trying to grab her neck, but evileye dodge it, she kicked him in the stomach and then she used her spells

" [ sand feild all]"

a huge sand hurricane occured between evileye and the boogeyman.

because evileye is kind of magic caster, so she couldn't fight well in close combat like momon .

she must have some space between her and enemy.

but the boogeyman didn't let her go so easily.

he followed her, he's going to punch her

" [crystal sheild] ! " evileye used crystal sheild covered herseld from his fist, however, the hit was so strong that evileye bounced off.

" **clicking her mouth** even there's a sheild protecting me but i still got bounce?! -tch! i underestimated him too much, i thought that the holy elements will make him weaker, but it just made him only can't use invisibility and stunning" said evileye.

but there's something she felt different between the boogeyman and jaldabaoth's servant name " alpha ".

she felt ambiguously.

she can't read his movements, she don't know. what will he do next.

its an indistinct feeling.

not like alpha, evileye can read her movements, she's a lot formal, and a lot obvious.

in addition, evileye sure that the boogeyman completely different from clementine even both are psychopath.

To her, clementime was just a psychopath who loves to kill, she smiles and laughs so crazy when her victims get tortured and killed

but the boogeyman, he's on the other hand. even he's a psychopath like clementine, he didn't like to torture people for his entertainment, even he have a big red smile painting on his face, but he never smiles, his eye are the same as average people but there's like it hides something behind it, he's quiet, he only want to make things become... Chaos.

the boogeyman keeps hit her sheild, and its gonna break down if she don't do something.

" [ shard buck shots] ! "

many crystals smaller than the size of a fist shot out in a scattered pattern, some of it hits the boogeyman, but he didn't care, he still rushing toward her.

" you're fast! " evileye yelled while dodging adel.

but he didn't reply, he keep coming.

" but unfortunately! " evileye shouted out, that made adel stunned, what's her plan?

" [ Crystal wall] ! "

( so... she's going to use the crystal wall to obstruct me from her? that mean her crystal sheild is going to break down soon) adel thought.

" you think that i will use a wall to prevent you rushing against me?! hah! too bad! " evileye said, that made adel a little confused.

but suddenly

a crystal walls coming up from the ground around adel, created a wall around him, he trapped in this crystal room.

then he lift his face up in order to jump of the wall, but he saw evileye above his head.

" [ CRYSTAL DAGGER] "

a huge crystal rushing down to him,

BOOOOOm ! ! !

a sound of crystal dagger hit the ground.

the crystal wall was broke,

evileye then landing on the ground, she saw the boogeyman's right hand lying on the ground, he had been pressed down by a huge crystal.

and sure it is, he must dead now.

evileye then walked near his corps, he must be dead, but to make sure she need to look at it.

the huge crystal crumble, left only the boogeyman lying on the ground.

" ... " evileye looked over his body

no one can survive that crystal, the boogeyman was same level as a demon name " alpha ".

evileye then used her feet shake the boogeyman body, he didn't respond. so... dead.

" ** sigh ** finally, it was over. without his special ability, we can fight him, he's finally dead." evileye said even she started to think that is it too easy? she has defeated the boogeyman already?

she then touched his body in order to take away his dark emerald and destroy it.

BUT

the moment that evileye's hand touched his body, the boogeyman eyes opened up, he get up immediatly and quickly grabs evileye neck and then push her on the ground.

" ! " evileye shocked. being grab at this range, she can't get away.

" how about alive? " adel mocking her.

evileye trying to struggle, but she can't since his force is too much.

the boogeyman suddenly took the holy elements out of her pocket and then threw it away.

it's happenning so fast, in a second.

" You! you bastard! you're dishonour!" evileye pissed off, she's been tricking all along.

she still trying to get out from the boogeyman.

" i have no rules" he said

now evileye doesn't have a holy elements, so she's been [ knocking].

" you want to know how i got these smile?" adel put out a knife out of his pocket and then placed it on evileye's mouth, ready to rip off her mouth.

" so, my mother... she's a kind of - jealous, and she always aware if my father have another woman, one day she was drunk and she's- crazier than she really was, she hit my father in the head with a hammer... actually painful, then she use a knife, peel his mouth in a smile. i was right there, then she turned to me and~ she said " look! your father IS Smiling! " " why did you- SCARE OF Me" ..."

evileye seem so frightened, but her anger is much more.

adel looked down to her stick his knife in to her mouth

" why did you scare of me?" adel asked evileye, his knife was going to rush through her mouth but then

" !"

evileye emotion changed from frightened into relieve.

Momon the dark warrior, charged him away from evileye and by the power of holy elements she's out from knocking.

" MOMON-SAMA! " evileye felt the most happy when momon, her crush, came to help her.

.

.

.

" ouch, father, that hurts"

" oh, really? i forgot that your human form is the weakest, i'm sorry"

" that's okay, i'm fine let's continued the fight"

.

.

.

the soilders are coming to support momon and nabe capturing the boogeyman, but then what they saw really shock them.

momon the dark warrior are fighting with the boogeyman ,an unknown, in the middle of the air.

they more like they're dancing, with the sound of metal clashing as a music.

momon strikes the boogeyman on his hip with his fist.

the boogeyman felt a pain, his facial expression shew it.

he bounced off momon, and then there's something coming from momon's back.

its a lightning, no need to guess, it's from nabe.

and the most important, there's a crystal from evileye support a lightning.

both 3 fight as a teamwork, however, the boogeyman seems no tired, he continues dodging any attacks and spells.

" haaaaaaaa! " the sound of momon's battle cry, he slashed the boogeyman in his face, but the boogeyman grabbed his sword.

then he threw himself up on the sky, willing to kick momon on his head but momon knows.

momon then used his hand grabs the boogeyman feet, then threw him against the floor.

.

.

.

Cut to the guardians, they're now watching the father vs son match.

they split in to 2 team, team lord ainz and team ,his higness, adel.

lord ainz's team have albedo, shalltear, and aura

adel's team have cocytus, mare and sebas.

demiurge didn't join any of it, he's focusing on ainz and adel words.

even they know that adel will lose the battle, according to the plan, but they still can't control themselves rooting for both of them.

" you wrote all those words down?! demiurge" cocytus asking.

" yes i did, all of it. but its not plenary yet. i need to wait for solution, like playing jigsaw" he said

.

.

.

" ekk! " it was naberal's groan, she got bounce off by adel's kick, they're now fighting with the crowd of soilders around them.

she then lift her face up, she's not looking at adel. she's looking at solution epsilon who's now standing in the blind spot on the top of building.

solution saw her, she nodded her head down meaning that the time has come.

naberal also nodded her face, like a reply.

adel is now too busy, he needs to block all of damage done to him.

naberal strikes a huge lightning to adel, normal people will think that nabe just help her friends attacks the boogeyman but what it really was, it's a signal.

a signal that the time has come.

( so... it's the time)

adel thought.

adel suddenly moves fast as hell, he strikes in to evileye.

but there's a crystal wall pops up from the ground in order to block adel from running.

he jumped, it was very high , he directly dash to evileye.

" ! " evileye was going to use [fly] to escape from him, but it was too fast.

" eeerrrghh!" she's been grabbed.

evileye tried to struggle again, but this time was different from previous.

evileye felt that the boogeyman increased his force up like 10... no... 20 x

( why did he so fast like this!?, he should be slower ! its like his strenght immediately increased for no reason ?!)

" get away from me!" evileye struugled.

adel used his arm's lock evileye's neck in order to use her as hostage.

momon , who's going to coming at him stops. because now evileye is hostage, if he keeps coming then she may die.

( what?! teleportation has been denied?! how?!)

then evileye felt somthing pointing at her head. she knows it, the boogeyman must be holding a strange weapon that she called it " gun " now.

" drop the gun.." momon said to the boogeyman.

" sure, you just take off your helmet and show us who you really are- hm?"

BANG!

adel pull the triggered, the shot didn't hit anyone, but he just randomly shot into the sky, next to evileye's head

" kyaa! " evileye screamed ( i don't know how to write a scream sound... so better go with kya)

" don't do it momon-sama! don't let this freak do whatever he wants!" evileye shouted back.

" ... if you release her..." momon release his swords to the ground.

" sure, i'm a man of my word" adel said

" MOMON-SAMA! DON'T ! "

momon toched his helmet, he grabs it.

" now~ now. the face of the dark warrior!"

" NABE! NOW! " momon shouted out, thar made evileye startled.

" wha-" the boogeyman seems confused, but in a second, nabe just appeared at his back.

" [lightning] " she then strikes a lightning to the boogeyman,

" aggggghhhh!" the lightning fully hit the boogeyman, he shouted out with pain, and that release evileye from his arm.

evileye knows what to do, she then turned back to him and then

" [ Crystal lance] "

a huge crystal launched to the boogeyman's face, adel fell down to the ground, but at that moment, momon rushes in the middle of nabe and evileye, those 2 know what to do, they step back to let momon pass them to captured the boogeyman.

ainz then take out a sling he took with, then he quickly threw a sling to adel's leg, the sling which looks like a snake, moved around adel's leg and then trussed him up on the tree.

they've finally captured the boogeyman, a criminal that made re-estize in chaos.

evileye saw the boogeyman trying to struggle in order to get away, but the sling is too tight.

he can't get out from a sling, all he could do was struggling, like a mad dog has been tied up.

" grrrrrr" the boogeyman seems pissed off that he couldn't get away, that satisfied evileye a bit.

but most of all, criminal is criminal so she must take him to the palace and put him in a jail, a padded jail.

evileye also saw the boogeyman looks at momon and nabe so scary, that made her goosebumps.

but momon and nabe seem not to scare him, ah... such a strongest adventurers, not only their physical body but also their mental states.

" nabe, look after him. the soilders are coming, we can't let him escape" momon said to nabe.

"understood, momon-san" nabe bowed her head.

" u..uh, momon-sama..." evileye said

" yes? "

"t..thank you, for helping..m..me" even evileye wears a mask, but behind the mask, she's now flushing.

" no problem, evileye-san. helping each other during the mission is important isn't it?"

" t..t..t..that's right! that's right momon-sama"

( ah... momon-sama, you really care about me...) she thought.

" she seems like to be with father, naberal-sama" adel whispered to naberal, while his body is tied up side down on the tree.

" that's right, adel-sama. she's a little bit annoying, did she annoy you? adel-sama, i can ask ainz-sama about permission to kill her if you want" naberal whispered back.

"N-n-no, not at all naberal-sama, i..it depends on father's decision, i've not problem with her" adel said.

finally, a group of army and adventurer has come

" evil eye! momon san! nabe san!"

" ! "

the sound of lakyus shouted

but then they stopped, because the image on front of them is the defeated-boogeyman was tied up on a tree.

" m..momon-san..t..that..."

" umu, its him. me and those 2 captured him, its very difficult" momon said to lakyus

" ohhhhh" the others groanned, momon san has saved the country again.

" thank you momon-san, you've helped us again" the general bowed his head down to salutes momon.

" no problem, general."

" how about the injuries lakyus-sama?" momon asked.

" the situations are in controll now ,momon sama. don't need to worry, even some of the buildings are deatroyed but we have evacuated injured people, luckily, no one dies" lakyua explainned.

( he planted the bomb in a spot that if he detonates it, it will cause not much injuries..., i see... ) ain thought.

" so, thanks again momon-san, now leave it to us.. so we co-"

" ha-hahaha... uh-hah- ha-haha-ha"

"..."

they're all turning in to the sound source, it came from the boogeyman.

he was laughing... for no reason?

" what so funny?!" evileye yelled at him.

"... this is what happens, when a sword that penetrate through anything meets a sheild that can block every damage... you are...truely... strong... but when... the time has come... he will rip you off...in to... a small peices... then the kingdom... will only remain... a chaos... *** laugher*** hahahahahhahaaa" the boogeyman then swing himself left and right.

" enough from this monster, you will be complain this to yourself alone in the jail, forever" lakyus are going to take the boogeyman back with the soilders.

BUT then.

something unexpected came rushed quickly from the sky,

" who's that?! " evileye seem to be the first one noticed it.

" ! " lakyus saw it, she's shocked,

its the yellow hair woman, in a maid uniform.

she wears a green mask.

" i remember that mask... j...jaldabaoth's servant!?" evileye shocked, she can't believe it.

solution suddenly took something out of her back.

its a black knife.

no need to guess. she's trying to approach the boogeyman for some purpose.

" d...don't tell me tha- DON'T LET HER COME NEAR THE BOOGEYMAN! " evileye realized it , she turned her face to tell everyone, but it was too late.

a sling has been cut down immediatly.

first they saw this maid up in the sky, but noe she's holding the boogeyman in her arm, how? how could she move this fast?!

" DAMN IT! ! " evileye yelles

" [ CRYSTAL LANC-"

evileye was going to use her spells, but it's to late.

the maid suddenly jumps away with the boogeyman.

she was fast, very fast, faster than the boogeyman.

" FUCK!" evileye pissed off, the same as lakyus and the others

momon and nabe couldn't reach that maid immediatly because they just walked away from the boogeyman in order to leave it to lakyus.

so they're standing to far to stop that maid.

" he got away! damn it!" evileye was now angry.

.

.

.

at the confess table, everyone were considering about an escape of the boogeyman.

CRACK!

the sound of fist hitting the table, its from evileye.

" he is lucky! that demon helped him in a time" evileye yelled.

" calm down evileye, even he escaped but we receive more evidences about him" tia and tina calm her down.

" receive? what?" evileye confused, she's now angry so the anger blinds her.

" everything is connected, evileye" lakyus said

" heh?"

.

.

.

" the boogeyman is jaldabaoth's servant?!" evileye shocked, even it is so unreliable.

but after the general explanation its all cleared.

fist ,the boogeyman had painted the palace wall with fire from the injured in a shape of sorcerer the new kingdom symbol, that means he declares himself as an enemy of sorcerer kingdom

second, he had told princess renner about what happened 3 months ago, and it's the same time as jaldabaoth's invasion.

third, it came from brain unglaus and climb, who's now in controll of medic that the boogeyman purpose is too battle with the strongest adventurers in this kingdom, in order to revenge for " him ".

" him?, so you're going to mean... jaldabaoth?" she said

" umu, at first we also thought that it's jaldabaoth, but we were not sure until that maid appeared" lakyus said , she's mentioned about solution epsilon.

and then the last clue, an appearance of the blond hair demon and the boogeyman's last words before he's got away,

and all of this are connected, the boogeyman is jaldabaoth's servant.

but now their very big question was , the boogeyman is a human... so how the hell he ended up working as jaldabaoth's servant?!

this topic still remains a mystery, no one knows.

" so... you guys have any idea where did that maid take him to? their... secret base?" gagaran asked out. but there's no reply because the others also don't have any idea until...

" i think i know it"

that's a sound of momon, he's rasing his hand up.

" heh? w...where?!" they asked

" think about it wisely everyone, what is jaldabaoth doing right now?" momon asked out

now every one was thinking

finally they realized.

" The holy kingdom?!"

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Read this first**

This is non-canon.

All of contents in this are all fiction.

My grammar is very terrible. It may hurt your eyes.

Because my mother tongue is not English.

I try my best to check it. If anything wrong I'm so sorry...

My main purpose is to share my story to you guys.

I try my best to make this fiction reasonable as much as possible.

Please enjoy.

visit wattpad . com for a picture

" u...uh... solution-sama... "

" solution...sama... i think we are out of their sights, so... no need to carry me anymore..."

" solution-sama..?"

adel talked to solution, she's now carrying him in her arms. even she wears a mask but adel can feel something behind that.

solution was now smiling...

she felt so pleased, happy, and satisfy.

and that made solution adsent-minded.

( ah..., i'm carrying adel-sama... my hands are holding his entire precious body... i now understand how did shalltear-sama feel when she's been used as ainz-sama chair..)

she thought.

" SOLUTION-SAMA! " adel yelled at her ,his right hand is shaking her shoulder in order to bring her back from her strange thoughts.

and it worked, solution then realized she's been called to lay him down like ten times.

" oh my! i'm so sorry adel-sama!"

" its okay but uh... could you please release me down? a bit?"

" as you wish, your highness"

she release adel out of her arms.

adel then pick something up from his pocket.

" adel-sama, that is..?"

" oh, it's my father's ring. uh-you know... the one that can teleport to anywhere"

adel then put the ring of ainz ooal gown in his middle finger, in addition, ainz let him borrows it in order to change his coat at nazarick.

" [ gate ] "

there's a red wormhole appeared in front of adel and solution, its the way back to nazarick.

.

.

.

entoma had walked through the hallway, then something immediatly rushed out of the corner next to her.

" BOOOOO! "

" ***entoma screams****" she's freak out.

because the thing that rushed out at scares her was a white face man wearing a brown coat, he widely smiles out, plus with the red smile on his face... that's creepy.

" oh! sh-sh-shhh-sh, entoma-sama! entoma-sama , i'm so sorry!"

that's adel who rushed out of the corner in order to prank entoma by a jumpscares, entoma is his next best friends, so he could dare doing this to her.

" adel-sama! " she hit her insect arms to adel's shoulder.

" haha! your scream are so funny (giggle) "

entoma seems a little bit shame for her screaming but anyway her master just came back from his mission.

" welcome back, adel-sama" entoma bowed her head down.

" eh...but...how did you come in?"

" oh, by this"

adel then lift his hand up to show entoma his father's ring.

" i came back by [gate] from re-estize back to throneroom, solution-sama is talking to the guardians, so i come out of there to change my coat" adel said

" eh? change your coat?"

" yeh, this" adel then show his ripped-off sleeve to entoma.

" WhO DID tHiS! To YOu!? " entoma's mood changed from normal to vengance, she's very angry for those who did this to her master clothes.

" c...c...calm down! entoma-sama, i'm not mad for it at all! i just want to change it" adel little startled by her anger.

" if it's your will..." entoma calm herself down.

" at first i'm gonna ask yuri to help me but i found you ... u...uh entoma-sama... could i beg for your help?"

.

.

.

"adel-sama, your coat is here" the sound of entoma, her (insect) arms holding a brown coat, she's standing next to adel who's standing in front of a mirror.

" thanks, entoma-sama but please hold it a second, i'm gonna..."

Adel trying to fit his gloves, he's pulling a tourniquet left and right.

he then attach a gold button oh his shirt.

" alright... " adel said

entoma immediatly knows what to do, she handed over the coat to adel.

he receives it, and but the coat on.

suddenly someone walks in the room.

she's naberal gamma, she just finished the conference at re-estize and come back to nazarick by [gate] with ainz , but ainz didn't come here now, because he's busy with the guardians in the throne room.

" adel-sama"

" hm-, oh... you come back already" he said

naberal is going to help entoma changing adel's clothes.

" sorry for made an injured on your body" naberal then bowed her head down, showing her deepest apology.

" it's okay, naberal-sama"

" adel...sama...you really okay? i..i mean.. uh, you've been attacked by ainz-sama, me, and that little girl all the time.. even it's an act but you tell me to hit you directly... you didn't... feel...any pain?"

" yes, it wa-"

" I'M SO SORRY! Adel-sama! please forgive me!" naberal looked frightened, she bowed her head down.

"u.. uh! naberal-sama! i mean i'm okay with it!" he said

naberal lifted her face up, looked at him

" uh... well, i've passed that moment when beta-sama had torturing me…. I mean..there is nothing left to afraid off" adel said.

in fact, lupusregina beta's torturing is the most painful that adel has faced.

" I'm so sorry! "

" I said its okay! , that time you didn't know who I am." Adel said

" you did the right thing actually… if I were you, I would do the same thing, and I bet that father also pleased about that, " Adel said

Adel's words made Naberal and entoma feel better.

" damn it! Oh.. wait… ooh I see! the gloves also ripped off!" Adel yelled at his gloves, he has been fitting his gloves for a while now.

Adel gloves also been ripped off by brain unglaus too.

Because the boogeyman's outfit has been made by adel and yuri.

He designed it himself but got yuri alpha to make an outfit for him

Adel had told yuri that he doesn't want his boogeyman outfit to be enchanted because it may makes the boogeyman too overpower…. So it's only a silk cloth.

He also made a hidden blade under the shoes himself.

" adel-sama, your gloves"

Naberal gamma brought Adel his gloves

He then reached out his hand to naberal in order to receive it.

But naberal didn't give it to him

" adel-sama… please let me do it for you" naberal said

Because She just standing there and only carrying some stuff for adel.

" o..okay…" adel reached his left hand out, naberal put a glove on his hand.

" adel-sama, your right hand..let me—"

" oh,… oh.. b..better not to naberal-sama..i..i will do it myself"

Adel said

" b..but"

" naberal-sama, I appreciate your help but let's not make your hands dirty anymore" adel said

That words made naberal stunned….

" so… what yuri-nee had told me was true…" naberal speaks quietly, like she told to herself.

" eh?" entoma and Adel both turned to her

" Adel-sama… " naberal looked at adel in the eye

Like they know the reason about this.

" y…yuri-sama had told you?"

Adel tried to avoid staring at naberal…

 **( Flash back )**

" is this long enough for you? Adel-sama?" yuri asked, her hands are holding the boogeyman's coat

" not enough yuri-sama, it's not enough. i want it to cover my entire arms" adel said

" Adel-sama!" yuri yelled.

" oh… I mean…. yuri-san"

" how many times I have to told you about this **sigh** "

" I'm sorry yuri-sa…an"

" anyway, I don't understand. Why do you want your coat so long ? to cover you from physical attacks?"

" y..ye…..yes! that's right!" he said

" …. "

Yuri directly stared adel in the eye, her instinct sensed that adel is lying. He's hiding some major purpose.

" Adel-sama… I will let you say it again… why do you want your coat to be this long? If you really want your coat to cover you from a physical attack, why just not enchanted it?"

" … " adel didn't reply. He's shaking because now he is in human form.

" Adel-sa-"

" okay, fine… yuri-sa…san"

Adel gulped.

" i…I heard from father that naberal-sam-san hates human so much… so I think she may feel… uh.. disgusted … so uh… I better put something between me and naberal-san to prevent her skins from toughing my dirty human skins….while we fighting" Adel confessed.

.

.

.

.

 **Cut to the present**

That's why Adel only reached his left hand out, because his left hand is an automaton, so not a human organ.

In addition, adel rarely use human form in nazarick because he knows that everyone hates human

So he always feel guilty when in this form.

At first adel didn't want the boogeyman suit to be like this,

He almost burned half of his face and use a coin as a judge for killing his victim or not but aura and mare stopped him from doing that.

Entoma noticed that her sister ,naberal, withered.

" adel-sama let us help you changing your outfit Please, you always do everything yourself. It's true that I hate human… but except you and her…" naberal said, she mentioned of Omega.

" i…I'm sorry naberal-sama…. but seeing you together with something you don't prefer to get near with, always made me grouchy… I begged you for an apologizing " adel said, he bowed his head down

Adel's human form is not the same as Aureole Omega.

She's immortal human, but adel isn't. he's not immortal.

His human body can get older…older… and die…. In someday

Naberal and ( a clueless) entoma gone anxious.

Being begged for a forgiven from her master is really the most inappropriate thing

Entoma was trying to lift adel's head up, even she doesn't dare but she need to

" i..if you want …adel-sama.."

Naberal and entoma feel regret.

"t..thank you very much! …. so... let's finished this dress-up, i need to be in time" adel stood up from his chair, told them to come out of their absent-minded.

but he saw naberal and entoma still absent-minded from his words

adel walked to them then put his hands on those 2 shoulder.

" listen naberal,entoma sama. i don't want you to worry about me, the reason i told this to you girls is we are friends, right? " adel said

adel tried his best not to hide any of his thoughts or secrets from them even there's someone in the pleiades he needs to , because he always feel guilty lying to them.

naberal and entoma seems a bit relieve, they lift their face up

" understood... adel-sama"

" okay, so could you pass me a white color? i think i need to hide a little more of my skins"

"adel-sama"

" yes?"

" why don't you wear a mask? the mission in re-estize had finished... even we can't figure out your message yet but i'm sure that you had already finished transporting it to us, is it better not to let others remember your face?" naberal askes adel about her question a second time.

( message?! mesaage what?!)

Adel confused.

" m...message? what message?"

" you don't need to act like you don't know anymore adel-sama, everyone now understand your feeling." entoma said

(? heh? feeling?! feeling what?)

adel confused.

" feeling? what feeling?" he asked.

" adel-sama! not need to act anymore~! even your message are too complicated to solve, but if we calm down and patient enough, we can figure it out soon! like ainz-sama had suggested us!" entoma said

( hehhhh? father knows about this?!, w..wa..wait... wait WHAT?! a message that everyone knows but me?!... and i'm sending it?! when?! )

adel thought

( its not funny... i'm the only one that doesn't get it...what will they think if son of supreme leader doesn't know anything his father's talking?! will they disappoint in me?- sure they will! " how the hell you are his son if you can't approach his thoughts, his plan.. you're so ... useless..." will they think like this?! they must!)

( even i feel guilty to lie to them... but i can't let their hope in me collapse...)

adel doesn't want his father's servant feelings get any worse. its like hurting them from the other way.

" oh... you're right" adel said. his heart pumps more frequently.

naberal eyes go wide, she's proud of herself and a teamwork between the guardians and the pleiades to approach his highness clues by a little help from ainz.

" so... why don't you wear a mask ? " naberal asked twice.

adel gulp.

in fact, adel just doesn't like to wear a mask, he thinks that a mask decreased his vision.

so he chose another way.

painting his face like some kind of villains he knew from the old world.

even the risk of some one will remember his face are higher. but with aura's and mare's helping,

his face are all covered by a white color, even the pleiades or the guardians almost can't recognize him.

" ahem!... uh...ahh.. some time... the mask can't reflect all of ... uh... message from... uh... i mean... it may be an obstruction to a message..."

adel was now impatient, he didn't realize that his words are not making any sense... no..that's double not make any sense.

he improvised an excuses right there.

" heh?..." naberal and entoma confused.

" u..uh.."

deep down inside him, adel was now trembling...

" oh! it's the time! i need to go right now... solution-sama must be waiting for me, i... i need to go! u..uh... bye bye!" adel immediatly bowed his head down to those 2 and get himseld out of the dressing room.

leaving those 2 standing in confused.

" na-chan... what did adel-sama mean?"

" i don't know either..."

.

.

.

from a dressing room to the throne room isn't that far.

so it takes only 2-3 minutes to reach the throne room.

while adel was walking, Cz2128 delta walked pass him

" adel-sama" she called out his name.

" oh? Cz-sama"

" here"

" hm?"

Cz reached out a sticker, a circle 1 yen sticker.

" Is this...?"

" a little gift from me, adel-sama. you've dedicated yourself for us so much... so i think.."

even her voice was emotionless but adel could feel a frankness.

he received the sticker, and placed it on his inside coat.

" thank you very much shizu-sama, i promise that i will keep working hard for you all" he bowed his head down.

.

.

.

adel opened the door.

then he saw the guardians are kneeling to his father, ainz Ooal gown. except cocytus because he's not here.

they must finished a disscussion already.

shalltear blood fallen heard a sound of a door opening, she noticed that someone came in, and that was adel.

" his highness" shalltear turned back and bowed her head down, the guardians over there heard her voice, they turned back and bowed their head down the same as shalltear.

adel then bowed his head down back to them as a reply.

" i'm ready, have you already finished a disscussion? " he asked.

" yes adel-sama, just a second before you came " demiurge reply.

" adel-sama, so...what will you to them?" mare asked.

the plan that ainz told him is simple, the boogeyman will appear at the same time ainz first fight with jaldabaoth. to show the holy kingdom how frightening he is, in this part ainz let adel free, he can do what ever he wants but he needs to be in time, because when his time is up, there will be a big earthquake. it's a signal to him that his time is out.

" shh- it's a secret! " adel put his left hand at his mouth doing a shh'ing .

" oh, i..i'm sorry ! " mare said

" no problem, mare-sama" he said while he put his hand on mare's shoulder.

" (*** chuckle***) seeing you playing with each other made me feel comforted, you're like my child. that satified me so much" ainz said

the guardians then all turned to ainz, even mare himself

they're all startled, and happy. because they just satisfied their supreme leader.

"t...thank you! a...ainz-sama!" they're all excited, but not with adel, he just looking at his father and smiles.

" alright, the guardians. go out and continue your work, demiurge, go prepared your army" ainz ordered.

" understood ainz-sama" he reply.

the guardians all went out leaving adel with ainz.

" hm... father, i just want to ask this... why did you invade holy kingdom?" he asked

" uh... it's a long story... you really want to know?"

" oh... n... b..better not ... is this another demiurge-sama's plan?" he asked

" ** sigh** yes it is..."

" father, demiurge-sama is so clever... " adel salutes demiurge.

" i'm know, without him, the work must be much more difficult to do" ainz said

" anyway, don't forget it adel, you will appear at the same time jaldabaoth versus ainz Ooal gown"

" yes father, i never forget it"

" alright, good. solution is waiting for you at the pleiades room"

ainz had told adel already about every information of the holy kingdom.

" understood" adel then bowed his head to ainz.

he walked out side the throneroom.

.

.

.

albedo, shalltear, and aura were walking through the hallway.

" albedo... you didn't seem so excited when ainz-sama said he like when adel-sama playing with us... what happened?" aura asked, but that also made shalltear realized.

" ho? you don't really know it? aura?"

" eh..? what do you mean?"

" no need to feel excited for that since i'm his momma, so.. seeing my son playing with you gi-"

" hahh? what the hell you just said?" shalltear voice gone mad.

" i just said I AM HIS MOMMA, shalltear. is there anything wrong?"

" ara~ no one admits that you're his momma, quit imagining things already! ainz-sama hasn't declared who's going to be adel-sama mother yet!" shalltear said

" but the result are obvious isn't it shalltear? look at his horns in his 1 st form or his imp form… that are not obvious enough for you? hm? " albedo smiles out, and that's so scary.

" heh? but he's also an undead race like me isn't he? and he doesn't have any wings at his back like you does it?, ho-oh~~ I just realized that I haven't told you about this yet albedo, but 5 or 6 days ago, adel-sama suggested me the way to attract lord ainz himself!... has he done this to you? Hm? I bet he hasn't, adel-sama only supports for his real momma!"

Aura sensed Albedo's hostility.

The two of them glared at each other, they approached each other

their eyes remained locked

" you two stop! " aura was the one who stop them from an arguing before it goes too far.

.

.

.

knock knock!

the sound of adel knocking the pleiades room doors.

" adel-sama~!" solution was the one opened the door, adel didn't have any idea why did she make her sound like that.

" u...uh... did i interrupt your private time?" adel asked, he felt like he comes in the wrong time.

" no ,adel-sama. i'm always ready when you need me" she said

" my deepest thankful solution-sama, i'm ready to go now"

" understood" said solution.

.

.

.

adel and solution teleported to a forest where it located near the holy kingdom, the holy kingdom was now in the middle of an invasion.

" adel-sama, you're going to be there alone... you okay?" solution asked, she's not different from the others.

adel claim that he will do this himself

at first the guardians were all impatient to hear that. they're all worry about adel.

but he knows it, so he asked ainz for helping him claiming his words.

" i'm fine, i promise " adel touched solution's shoulder,

" you worry too much, i can protect myself"

"b...but-"

" solution-sama. keep your steam for my father's mission. i'm just a nazarick population like you, we're all doing for father. right?"

"..." solution didn't answer.

her eyes looked nervous... very nervous.

adel solo operation this time only known in a group of the guardians, and some of pleiades like naberal , solution and hia father... ainz.

adel begged them not to tell the others about this, like yuri.

she will not keep herself patient if she knows.

ainz let adel did this because if compares to this world, adel can easily be an adamantite adventurers, he can take care of himself.

adel feels that yuri is more likely to be his mother than albedo or shalltear.

but above of all, he needs to focus on this mission first.

" oh...and uh... i want to ask you this question solution-sama"

"?"

" how does beta-sama be in the fullmoon day?"

" heh? adel-sama... why did you ask this?"

" i... i just want to know"

" ara~ i see, so you interested in her right?"

" No!... not like that!"

" i'm joking adel-sama, she's just "little" more aggressive than usual" solution said

( hm... a " little " , may be father was worrying too much about my safty) adel thought.

" thank you very much for the information, solution-sama" adel bowed his head down.

they're out of the forest.

" adel...sama"

" take care"

solution holded adel's hand

" you too" he reply.

then he turned back and walking to the holy kingdom's boundary, solution also turned back and go back to nazarick by [gate] that was opened from ainz ring.

" alright, let's see. where should i placed the bomb"

adel stretching his arms out, ready to do something.

.

.

.

adel lurked among the holy kingdom for a while , but he also kept contact with nazarick continuously to confirm his status is safe because the guardians, espeacially albedo and shalltear , worried about him so much.

adel also disguised himself as a no name paladin in order to get some information about this country, even ainz told him already but there still have something that use to see it himself like a city plan.

and this is what he got.

first, the holy kingdom has been warned by re-estize about the existence of the boogeyman already. since the day that the boogeyman escape, his rumor spreads quickly.

the holy kingdom was now in a big trouble.

not only they had to handle jaldabaoth and his demon army but also the boogeyman.

however, the holy kingdom wasn't that much hapless.

another reason that adel doesn't like holy kingdom is the holy elements.

holy kingdom was like a home for holy elements they have an amount of it, so a chance of getting captured was higher than re-estize.

second, holy kingdom politic system is monarchy led by the Holy Queen, so this lead to an existence of nobles, and they must hold some political influence.

that's the point, adel will use those nobles to help in his operation.

and the last one, the strongest paladins.

she's name remodios custodio, adel didn't sure how strong she is but he will try to avoid fighting with her because she may be stronger than his human forms, adel didn't know.

however, after he had sneaked among the group of paladins. adel found that Remedios does not use her head much and is driven mainly by her ideals and emotions, which is a source of great inconvenience for others. Remedios tends to be brash, headstrong and often acts before she thinks about the consequences.

he also saw an offensive arguing between her and her soilders, and the result was she always win by using her ranking to oppress them.

adel prefers to fight this type of people who use their emotions more than their heads like lupusregina beta because a little of provocative can drive them to anger like adding an oil to a raging fire.

adel had observed everything happenning in the battle feild, he heard a rumor about the queen being used like a baton.

even a monster that used her is his father alliance, but his human emotion made him frightened a bit.

.

.

.

finally the time has come.

adel was hiding at a blind spot on the building.

everything around him was a battle felid.

the demons, the paladins, were killing each other.

a sound of bomb, screaming, explosion, a swords clashing... swinging..

it's all around him.

adel noticed something.

his [animal instinct] sensed something was watching him from some where, he had felt it since yesterday.

" (** sigh** ) first i thought it was an enemy but my animal instinct sensed only an observing, ..."

he then looked up in the sky ,stared at an empty air , it was nothing. but if cut to nazarick.

naberal gamma, solution epsilon and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta were startled.

they've been caught.

since the day that adel had arrived at holy kingdom.

3 of them include the guardians all feeling anxious all the time. adel was there alone!

what if the enemy surprise attack him?

what if the enemy use an unknown item and controll his mind like what happened to shalltear before?

even ainz claim that adel can take care of himself, but they can not keep worrying about him.

go there outside with no guardians or body guards? that's very dangerous.

so 3 of them use [mirror viewing] to keep their eyes on adel, even adel told them not to.

" n...na-chan... adel-sama already realized.." entoma said to her sister.

" ! " naberal startled again, not because entoma told her but there's a contact ,calling to her, from adel himself.

she then answered the call.

"y...yes...a...adel-sa.."

the moment naberal talked, solution and entoma also trembling

" you're watching me all along aren't you? naberal-sama?" adel asked

" w...we're so sorry!"

" **sigh** alright alright, i see you all worry about me, okay..so uh... is there anyone else ?"

" there're only entoma solution and me adel-sama"

" where're the others?"

" they're all going out for their mission" naberal said

" let me guess, you have been ordered by them to keep an eye on me haven't you?"

"o...our sincerely apologize! adel-sama"

in fact, even those 3 haven't been told to keep an eye on him but they still going to do it anyway.

( even i told them not to keep an eye on me but they still do it, its not their fault at all... i understand how they feel like, so i guess..)

" **ahem** alright... i see you're worrying about me. i have decided. you can watch me if you want"

" t..thank yo-"

"but...but-but- but we have to make a deal first"

" eh?" those 3 confused.

" you can keep an eye on me, anytime you want but promise me that you won't do anything out of this... you can only watch"

" b..but adel-sama! what if you are in danger?!" entoma asked

" if that situation comes, i will call out your name. but if i don't it means that everything is fine"

" u..understood, adel-sama"

" and...uh..thank you for your forgiven"

" no need to naberal-sama, you girls didn't do anything wrong. on the other hand, i feel very grateful" adel said.

.

.

.

in addition, adel also heard from a paladins coversation about

the army of remidios fighting with demi-human tribal leaders

remidios had a 1v1 battle with them.

but when it came to the part that his father, ainz, had arrived...

( oi, oi... why did she so rude?! my father just come to help but she didn't feel any grateful? she not even said "thank you?" ... this woman is really a strongest paladin?... her behavior is so... )

adel felt a bit angry for remidios.

.

.

.

 **cut back to present**

jaldabaoth challenged ainz to fight him out side with everyone watching them.

ainz was now standing in the middle of the city.

everyone saw jaldabaoth ( wrath) , lupusregina beta ( doppelganger), yuri ( also doppel ganger) , waiting for him.

mean while

remidios and her paladins were evacuating people in the town.

" Tch-! " remidios seems a bit pissed off, because ainz. ( the reason is the same in vol.13)

" remidios-sama! we've finished evacuating people in this area"

said the paladins

" good, no-"

" ah- ha ha ha, "

they all stopped, then turned back to look who's making a sound.

" ! " remidios and the paladins all shocked.

because the one who's laughing is Adel... the boogeyman he's walking out from no where without anyone noticing.

" You! H..How?! " everyone confused, even re-estize had warned them before, but his arriving is too adruptly.

( how did he get in here?! we've set the guards around the kingdom with holy elements already! but he still came in without noticing?! )

remidios thought.

she pull out her sword, the same as the others.

luckily she brought the holy elements.

" look what we got, a justice-lover remidios?" said adel

remidios anger intensed,

" you freak! don't even think to play anything tricky! we already know how to deal with monster like you!"

adel needs to act like he never know this before. he need to show them a little repine.

" **( twisted his eye brow)**, so they told you hmm... i thought that they want to see your kingdom falls... they didn't want to take down their competitor? " adel complain to himself.

" heh! what were you trying to prove now huh? that everyone is as ugly as you? "

" well, what ever..."

CLAP! CLAP!

adel clapped his hands 2 times,

suddenly there're a demons coming out from no where, rushing into remidios army.

" tch! another demons!?"

now everything became chaos,

even those demons adel brought were not that strong, their average level were only 20.

but enough to make them tired.

now everyone was fighting.

" how the hell did you get these demon?!" remidios said

but look like the demons didn't come to her, like they've been ordered to kill everyone except remidios because adel will deal with her.

" i summoned them from your little paladin friends corpse" adel said.

the truth is adel just summoned them from magic item given by demiurge.

how ever, that made remidios gone furious.

" YOU! " remidios rushed in to him

she lashed her sword right in the middle of adel's body

adel dodge it.

then he grabbed her arm and were going to throw her down to the ground

but remidios already knows from re-estize that the boogeyman is martial-arts users, so she

didn't let him do it.

remidios kicked adel's leg

and that made adel fell down to the ground.

but he also grabbed her arm.

so both of them together fell down to the ground , adel then push remidios down to the ground, he was now on the top of her body.

adel then immediatly strikes his fist directly to her face.

" arggh! " remidios felt pain, but the strongest paladins won't suffer easily from this kimd of attack.

remidios the striked her head directly to adel's head. she head-butted him.

" argg! " adel shouted out. it was a surprises head-butt.

he bounce off from remidios body.

she then grabbed her sword and follow him

adel felt something strange.

he felt his left arm jamming a little bit.

remidios is coming to him.

adel then used his right arm to block her blade, then he punched her stomach with his left arm.

remidios bounced off.

he felt it again.

( i feel that my left arm movement is slower than before? wait... what happened?)

however, adel continuied the fight.

he then jumped over remidios, landing on the ground and kick her from the back.

remidios used her sword to block his kicking.

then

" [ flow aceleration] ! " remidios used her martial arta skill, she suddenly dash infront of adel. he then going to lift his left hand up in order to guard his face from the blade, but

he can't.

" ! " adel confused, his left metallic arm didn't move.

the blade fully hit adel's face. he flinged aside.

luckily, his face wasn't been cut. because of his level.

however, adel bleeded a little bit, he then rubbed the blood out of his face, then stood up.

" looks like you're tired from the fight between you and momon, thanks to him. he really made you easier to deal with" remidios said.

( however, i must not be careless, but... he didn't use any magic or spells, re-estize told me to be aware of what they called " illusion"..) remidios thought.

" [Strong strike] ! "

combined to the previous spells, remidios got herself faster, stronger, and more accurate than usual.

" HaH! "

CLASH!

adel blocked her strike, he dashed at her left side. then adel punched directly to her head.

" arrrrggh! " remidios shouted with pain, the boogeyman also got himself faster.

but Adel didn't stop right there, he continued punched her in the face.

remidios used her sword to block adel's fist.

some hit her, some got blocked,

she almost knocked from that punched thanks to her armor and [ Fortress].

however, remidios still got fuzzy, her legs can't standstill.

The quick motion after a hit to the head causes trauma to the brain that knocks the recipient out leaving the target unconscious.

but remidios have her ability [ fortress] which

handle direct attacks to her bodies.

so she didn't go unconcious, but can't stand still.

adel knew it, and this is the point.

he then immediatly kicked remidios at the leg.

she fell down to the ground.

( Damn it! that punch made me can't stand up! shit! ) remidios thought while her left hand was still covering her head ( punched spot)

adel then pushed her shoulder down to the ground by his feet, then he took something out of his pocket.

it's a knife.

" now, let's put a sm-" he was going to say it but then there's something hit him from his back.

it's a paladin who did this, demons that adel brought were all die.

remidios's paladins had just finished dealing with those demons and they came to help their boss.

" ouch! "

remidios then kicked him in the body.

adel bounced off.

he was going to stand up but then a blade had been pointed toward his face, meaning that now... the paladins were surrounding him.

the paladins helped holding remidios up from the ground then she walked near the boogeyman. looked him in the eye.

" we got you, you son of a bitch.. "

.

.

.

the pleiades, who's now watching adel.

they're all shocked, their master has been captured by the paladins.

" solution! wait! " naberal stopped solution, who was going to teleport to the holy kingdom in order to help her master.

" THAT WHORE! JUST STEPPED HER DISGUSTED FEET ON ADEL-SAMA BODY! " solution almost lost her mind, she was very angry.

naberal also felt the same, but now she was the most patient person in the room.

" solution! calm down! you didn't remember the deal?! adel-sama told us that if he is really in trouble! he will call for us" naberal said

" i understand your feeling ! solution, i also want to kill that woman, but this may be one of adel-sama plan" naberal said

entoma noticed that naberal is calmer than she was

may be because her mission with ainz in E-rantel that polished naberal to control her emotion.

Naberal words made solution realized.

" just wait a little bit solution, if the situation getting worse and worse…. I feel regret to say this but we may have to contravene adel-sama's order" naberal said

.

.

.

.

.

Adel was sitting in a cage which was enchanted to resist any damage that will make it break down.

to prevent Adel from getting away.

he was put in there alone, since he's too dangerous to put with the others.

thanks to Momon the dark warior, he captured the boogeyman while the holy kingdom are in the middle of jaldaboath invasion.

the circumstances was dark, there's only a light from a few torches that make them see things.

" what do we got?" remedios asked.

" nothing. clothe is custom, no report of him before. first appearance was in to take that make-up off is useless. it sticks with his face"

" why not torture him?"

" we already have, but he still not talk. he's not even show the facial expression. some of our tools can't cut through his organs."

" without that spells he just no one.." she said

because to them now, the boogeyman was dangerous because he can disappear without any detected.

but thanks to momon and nabe information about using a holy elements.

so they can captured him.

" sir, why don't kill him? he's to dangerous to let him live."

" the re-estize told us not to because they believe that there's something behind him, I don't believe that this man is really jaldabaoth's servant, people like him should not be controlled so easily, like a mad dog." she explainned.

In addition

remedios believe that the boogey man must not be an ally of slain because he's too much in mental disorder

slain must not accept this kind of people even they're strong. because it may turn against them someday.

no need to talk about nazarick. becuase nazarick consists of non-human.

" tch!" remedios tch-ing sound showing that she really pissed off, even this man was sitting in front of them but they can't make him talk.

" we don't have a time to this freak right now, that ruler of nazarick is fighting with jaldaboath outside." she said

" what will we do?" the paladin asked her.

" bring the holy magic casters here" she said.

.

.

.

Naberal and solution really want to kill all of those paladins for putting her master in that dirty cage.

but adel was now sitting in calm.

entoma saw her another master was looking at them coldly and terrifying.

.

.

" okay, listen here you freak"

remedios yelled at adel.

entoma saw that naberal anger is more intense.

" we have the holy elements, your favorites. over here! if you're still keep your mouth shut. i sure that you will at least palsy for your entire life" remedios trying to threaten adel.

" who are you working with?" she said

Adel not reply anything to remedios

" i not going to ask it twice. WHO ARE YOU WORKING WI-" remedios obstruct because adel had said something that interrupted her speech.

" have you feel any regret?" adel asked

that question make the room remain silence.

entoma solution and naberal also stunned by adel question.

" that's the feeling you'd better have! you son of a bitch!" she's shouted.

" your confident let your men died. by opened that door."Adel said

remedios stunned, because it's true. Even she really wanted to know that how did he get this information from?

like she had been struck by lightning.

" you better answer my question!' remedios shouted with anger through the cage infront of adel

it seems like remedios emotion was now going in the way that Adel wanted it to be.

" you believe in justice…..

but your justice was the reason that let an army of your men died." Adel words are like a knife hitting through remedios chest. she can't ignore his word that the death of her army was caused by her confident that time.

" you just use a justice as a mask to divide your kingdom out of those demi-humans and monsters.

you said that killing those demons is a justice... a good things to do...

but i know the truth.

there's no going back.

you- you. killed. them.

you tyrannized them.

and said it is right things to do?

you are NOT different from them... your kingdom is just another kind of it."

Adel said

not only remedios gets more anger by adel comparing her great kingdom to the same as those demons but also the other paladins too.

naberal was laughing inside the same as entoma and solution. they're satisfied to see remedios anger more intense.

" NO! YOU DON'T KNOW! ANYTHI-"

remedios said but Adel interrupted again she's very angry right now.

" you used your men belief to be only a path for your personal vengance.

even to a guy like me, that's cold."

Adel said while nod-ing his face down shows that he accept his own words.

" Shut u-"

" you just can't take it..." Adel said in a cold voice.

" YOU! DON'T KNOW! ANYTHING!" remedios pulled Adel shirts over, that made his face hit the cage.

" i just telling you the truth." Adel said

" the truth that you can't except- that you strength can't save the queen and her little sister..." Adel yelled with laugh back to remedios.

remedios ruled by anger, she can't keep herself calm down anymore. her anger was full in her mind. she can't control herself.

" remedios-sama!" the paladins were shocked.

they saw remedios opened the cage and rush in to adel.

remedios didn't realize what had she done.

she grabs adel and thrown him down on the wooden prisoner chair harshly.

the chair broke immediatly.

" ouchh!" adel groan out. even the hit didn't make him feel that much pain. but he still feel it a little.

"!" naberal entoma and solution were angry because remedios just threw their master down to the chair.

" never start with this! the victims get all fuzzy. it will make the-"

CRACK! remedios's fist smash down on adel's face.

"..." adel shut his mouth up. then he reply to remedios.

" see?"

remedios grabbed adel's shirt, pull him up from the ground.

" who are you working for" she asked angrily.

" you think that holy kingdom will never be ruled, but today jaldabaoth had shown you that all of you were wrong!" adel laugh at remedios.

Adel got smashed into the big grille slides to the floor,the grille got bend even it has been enchanted. remedios stands over him,

" WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR!"

she grabs adel, holding him close.

" oh... now you're lost of your conscious? this is the reason why your queen gets-"

remedios punches adel across the face HARD.

adel feeds of remedios's anger. loving it.

Adel laughed.

" ( wheezed) look at you go" adel said

" if your queen knows about her little Bunny behavior oh wait.. did she still aliv-"

CRASH!

Remidios smashed adel's head to the cage again.

Even adel was the only one being hit, but who really lose was remidios.

" WOAH-HAA! HAHAHAHAHA!" Adel laughed so hard.

" WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR!" she shouted

" you have NOTHING! Nothing to threaten me with, nothing to do with all your strength! Ahahahahahha!"

Remidios then pulled adel up again to hit him again.

the paladins get the holy weapons to her

" okay okay okay... calm down, don't worry . he's nothing to me, when the work finished, he's no more used anyway..." adel said he mentioned about jaldabaoth.

remedios felt a little strange, why did this man confess so easily?

but she ignores it. since she's now ruled by anger.

.

.

.

.

" ... " those 3 maids were stunned.

" so-chan.." naberal asked

" you remember all those words" naberal asked. she mentioned about what the boogey man had said to the strongest paladins in holy kingdom

"...OH! no..no no no! i forgot to note them!" solution was now impulse.

" oh my god... how could i told miss albedo about this?!"

.

.

.

remedios walked out of the room.

" what did he tell you?" the paladin asked

" they're right, he is another jaldabaoth servants" remedios reply

She also thought that the boogeyman may lie to her but the reasons adel given was very reliable and make sense even that's a fiction story.

" aha! so we should use him as a hostage, to threaten jaldabaoth! for their surrender"

" you really think that jaldabaoth will care?" she asked

but no answers given.

" anyway, i need to go back at the front now, jaldabaoth may come near us more closer" she said

" keep an eye on him, and don't let that son of a bitch talk to you" she said

" why?" the paladins asked

" just do what i told!" remedios walked away.

she doesn't have much time to explain the reasons to them since now, holy kindom was under attack by jaldabaoth.

They didn't kill Adel yet, because they thought he still useful to get more of information about jaldabaoth

But as they're all aware, jaldabaoth are outside.

So they didn't have a time to investigate Adel.

They need to focus on jaldabaoth first.

.

.

.

.

" demiurge, prepared to pick adel up from the holy kingdom"

that the sound of ainz, before he's going to have a fight with jaldabaoth.

" understood, lord ainz" demiurge reply

" repeat my orders to me, i need to make sure that you really remeber it" ainz said

" yes,ainz-sama. after you have a fighting with jaldabaoth. there will be a big earth quake, and this will be a signal for adel-sama. " demiurge reply as if he copy and paste ainz order.

" umu. good" ainz said

.

.

.

" h..hm? earth quake?"

" i'm not sure... but ..."

the paladins were talking.

( it's the time now)

adel thought.

" how...many of your friends... i have killed.." adel said it out to those paladins.

but they didn't reply anything back since remedios order, even it made them angry.

" Do you wanna know… why I use a knife? spells are too quick. You can't savor allthe, little, emotions. An.. you see, in their last moments people show you who they really are. So in a way I knew your friends better than you ever did. Would you like to know which of them were cowards?"

" shut the fuck up." the paladins voice was full of vengance.

" you remember your friends andrew? this guy was really a big masher. you know- he and your wife-" adel said to the paladin that told him to shut up.

that paladin rushing toward adel

because of what he told him was a truth.

" hey! dude! wait-" his paladin friends shouted out. since they've seen their friends lose his conscious.

he opened the cage in order to punched adel.

but the moment that he touched the cage.

adel rushes toward and grab his neck.

adel broke out of the cage easily.

like the acting has been ended.

he snaps that paladin neck's.

that paladin died.

" so... what do we do now?" adel asked those paladins.

.

.

.

cut to the front of holy

the army of demons are coming to them more closer and closer. From the south.

they need to face the amount of demi-human.

but no one notice that adel positron sigma was sneaking through the battle field to meet demiurge. after adel killed all of the paladins who were prevent him from escape.

it was very easy for adel to sneak through a fighting with [Absolute invisibility] .

while he was sneaking

he saw his father ainz ooal gown fighting with wrath on the sky and an army of paladins watching his father, he saw neia baraja watching ainz too.

but adel didn't stop and watch there.

he need to be on time, so he continues his walk.

 **( little adel's flashback)**

before he was captured by holy kingdom, before his battle with remidios.

he had a little contact to his father, ainz Ooal gown at nazarick by [ Message]

" i'm so sorry for an interrupting, everyone, but i want to report that everthing is ready" adel said

" no need to say sorry! adel-sama" demiurge said

the message shows adel a hologram of his father, albedo, demiurge and lupusregina beta in nazarick.

( like entoma showing an image of climb in season 2)

" good job, adel. " ainz said

" e...eh.. could i ask some question?" adel asked

" go for it"

" demiurge&albedo sama look nervous... what happened?" adel asked

" oh... pardon me adel, but i forgot to tell you that i just changed my plans a little more, but don't worry. these changing won't affect you." ainz said, claiming that his fake death plan won't affect at adel's part. since the boogeyman will never meet ainz Ooal gown and ainz Ooal gown will return when boogey man died.

" which is?"

" lord ainz wants himself a fake-death by jaldabaoth." albedo said her voice looks really nervous

they thought that adel's reaction won't be different from them.

they thought adel will be like " what?" or " are you kidding me?" or even " seriously?"

but what really happened shocked them all.

" oh.. is that it..u..umm" adel said

in fact, he didn't know why did ainz do that, its the same feeling as that time when ainz's reaction to the first appearance of boogeyman at re-estize meeting.

or can tell in the other way that

Adel have no problem with ainz plan, he did not understand why ainz do that but he believe that ainz must have some reliable reasons for doing it.

the same as ainz who really don't have any idea what kind of his son villian's personality is, but he believe that his son also have enough reasons to choose it.

" a..a..adel-sama" those 2 said

" y..yeah?"

" you.. see through lord ainz plan?"

" u..uh, ...u...um...f..father made the right choice.. why?…" adel tried to avoid the question.

he looked to his father in hologram, again.

like they can read each other mind,

ainz like, i don't have any idea what i have done either...

(w..what? a right choice? ainz sama fake death is a right choice? what did he mean?

h..h..he can approach to the true meaning of ainz-sama's plan?!)

demiurge thought. the same as albedo.

" well, i need to go now" adel said

" wait… Adel-sama! what are you doing there?!"

That sound came from lupusregina beta, she also in that room.

( Oh! I forgot that lupusregina doesn't know about this!) Ainz realized

" u..uh.. just..s..some stuff.." Adel said

He also realized, the same as ainz.

" Wait! ….. Adel-sama… is there someone with you?" she said

" … u..uh.."

" you're there… ALONE?!" lupusregina shocked, she's panic-stricken.

The same as the guardians reaction before.

" calm down! Lupusregina, I'm the one who allows him to go" Ainz said

" b…but…"

" beta-sama" Adel said her name to calm her down.

" …. "

" I understand your feeling, lupusregina. But lord ainz already claim that Adel-sama can protect himself" Albedo said.

" u..understood" lupusregina's eyes looked nervous a bit, but she can calm herself down anyway..

" ahem! … anyway, that's all my report. I need to go" Adel said

" umu, take care"

" understood, father"

.

.

.

.

.

(back to present)

adel was among the demi-humans, he have not disable [absolute invisibility] yet, those demi-human may attack him because the boogeyman was human.

he must avoid the fighting between those demi-humans and himself.

and there it is. demiurge was there waiting for him.

" hey, demiurge-sama." adel whispered he slowly disable his invisibility.

" oh, your higness,you're come so fast"

since to earth quake signal has been transported to adel.

he was in the cage inside the holy kingdom.

the time passed like only 10 minutes and now adel was among the jaldabaoth army.

" thanks demiurge-sama. the holy kingdom may be realize now that the boogeyman got away" adel said

" so, which battle field you prefer to put me in?" adel asked.

because he didn't know where should he be.

ainz just told him to join the battle field, but he didn't told him which one?.

the battle fields were splits in to many directions like the south, the north, etc.

"a...a...adel-sama..." demiurge voice looks sentimental.

" y..you .. don't need..to sacrifice this...much" demiurge said

(eh?...)

adel thought

" but... if its your intend, i better not obstructed" demiurge said while pull out handkerchief to wipe up his few tears.

" u...uh..um" adel have no idea what did demiurge say.

" sorry for my selfishness adel-sama. but i suggest you to go waiting for neia baraja at the location i give" demiurge gives adel a map.

" okay... but first i'm going to look for my backup" adel said

" A..Adel-sama! you don't need to ! just take my-"

" you better keep them with you, demiurge-sama. they're your troops, all of them are important for your mission aren't they? i don't want to give them another work. they're tired" adel said

"...a..adel-sama..."

" your higness,but...where would you get your army?" demiurge asked?

" see those paladins?" adel asked

.

.

.

the reason that adel needs to find his own army was that if he only show only himself up.

neia baraja may be suspect in him if he lose too easy….because if he comes alone, that means he must be strong,

adel need to show that neia is stronger than him with that bow. the result is already set, neia baraja wins. he need to make the situation more realistic by giving her a challenge.

.

.

.

" argggghh! " the sound of random paladins in the battlefield. they're now being [Helleyes] by adel.

he use helleyes to make their subconscious

believe that adel is their master.

he bring them in the battlefield blind spot. so he can use his skeleton form.

no need to afraid that the paladins will suspect him for look like ainz because when they're helleyes-ed, they will be like zombie. only wait for adel's order.

in addition they're all gonna die, adel won't let them live after he has been killed by neia.

so it doesn't even matter if they saw adel's true form.

" fuck you!. " the noble paladins yelled to adel.

because now, adel has hypnotized all of his soilders like 30 or 35 men.

adel turn back to look at him, in addition the paladins didn't expect that the boogeyman will be here. and there's no any report of the boogeyman coming to holy kingdom.

the news didn't reach to them because they're in the battlefield.

" why did you call me like that? you and your troops are going to get away the holy kingdom aren't you? you're now deserter" adel said

all of this group of paladins are going to escape from the war, without permission.

the nobility didn't reply anything to adel, since its the truth.

and they also can't move, because of [knocking]

" you had a plan to escape the war. you had plans… and ah, look where that got you. i just did what I do best. I took your little plan and I turned it on itself." adel said at the frightened nobility paladins.

adel pointed an automaton handgun at him.

" your men, they work for me now." adel said while pointing a gun at himself. show that those helleye-ed paladins work for him.

" they won't work... for a freak!" the nobility yelled.

adel brought out a knife.

"Why don't we cut you up into little pieces and feed you to hellhounds? And then we'll see how loyal the hungry dog really is." adel said

while his (almost like) zombie paladins grab the noble and drag him to the group of hellhounds ( just search in overlord wiki.) which are now very hungry..

" alright, I need to hurry" adel said to himself.

.

.

.

adel was now waiting for someone in the castle with his paladins

it's jaldabaoth's castle which demiurge keeps the prince of zern in it.

( this is parallel with overlord vol.13 chapter 6)

he's standing in the 3rd floor.

there's a monster called the dead tree below his feet.

finally he saw 3 people walking in side the castle's hall.

they must looking for the way out.

first is the yellow short hair girl, she have a white bow in her hand.

another is the long orange hair girl, she has an eye pad on her left eye.

finally a male, guess he was prince of the zerns

neia and shizu is here, to rescue the zern's prince

( that girl must be neia baraja... her eyes look dangerous..)

he thought.

Adel keep his eyes on them

he watched them fighting with the dead tree.

( hm, seems like she can get along with shizu-sama, those 2 work as a team so well.

although neia is not as good as shizu sisters, but i really sure that she can be replaced in some situations.)

adel's thought.

.

.

after defeating the dead tree, neia , CZ 2128 delta and the prince of zern were going to go out of the castle.

but then something happened.

" what?! " that's a sound of neia yelled out.

because the circumstances around 3 of them starting to change into darkness.

from the old castle walls, the castle pillars

they look like they're melting and being the part of darkness.

" shizu! what happened?"

" i. don't know either" Cz said, since she haven't been told that adel will join ainz operation this time.

because ainz forgot.

" stay carefully." Cz told neia and the prince.

" it is very dark... i can't see the path." neia said

" looks like they won't let us out easily. what now?" the prince said

" stick together" shizu said

" hey..."

that's the sound of neia. she just saw something standing forward them on the high ground.

.

even it's dark, but they can see something in front of them like a black paper with a small drawing of bright things on it.

" there's someone there" the prince said

" should we walk there?" neia asked.

since now, they have no choice, walking there with a chance to get out or just standing here alone in the darkness.

they have to think wisely... and be very carefully.

so its better to walk in to something in front of them.

like they called it " high risk, high chance."

" does it a trap?" neia asked

" let me check" Cz said, because of her automaton right eye. she could see in a far distance.

" ! "

Cz shocked. because infront of her is her master.

adel positron sigma, standing on the high ground that made of precious stones.

( why did adel-sama here?)

she thought.

What they were seeing was not the work of adel's illusion skill, but it was really an illusion magic ( not his own).

" shizu? what did you see?"

" ... " there's no reply from Cz delta.

she's now confused.

why did her master is here?

there's no any report?

and what did he gonna do?

" shizu!?" neia said to Cz closely, that made her realize.

" let's go..." Cz said

" wait... why? that might be a...you know.. some kind of jaldabaoth's toys" neia said and she's right. because now they need to be alert and aware of anything suspicious.

" if it is, just kill it. like what we did to that dead tree." said cz.

she have so much questions, but what she really know was adel must come to them in a name of something... something that they have to against at.

because if adel really come to help them, he should not have come in the form of boogeyman.

" get ready to fight... prince...get back" shizu ordered neia to grab her rune bow constantly and the zern prince to be at their back for safety.

neia noticed that shizu is different from the moment they've faced dead tree.

this time shizu looks very serious, even from neia perspective, shizu is emotionless, but now neia can feel that shizu's tension is getting more and more intense.

" shizu?" neia starts to worry about her new friend

shizu kept her knife, and brought up her rifle.

that means now, she's being rid

" this enemy is diffrrent from those monsters" shizu told those 2, be like a warning to them.

they slowly walking in to adel's position.

neia finally saw it, and she's really shocked.

a man dressing in a brown long suit coat, standing on the high ground which made of precious stones but he's not on top of there alone, there's someone sitting next to him being wrapped by a black tape.

adel just wait for them to come, he act like he noticed them and turn his face to them

" wait... he's not a monster.. he's a human?" the prince noticed.

" ! " neia realized by prince words.

" what are you doing here!?" the prince shouted out to asked adel, since he and him are both human.

even what he asked didn't make any sense. but he automatically said it out.

there's so many questions in their head right now.

who's him?

and how the hell that he brought up that high amount of precious stones?

why did there's a human in here?

and why did he dressed up like that?

what was that digusting make-up?

" wait... that make-up!" the prince finally realize something.

" what is it? your highness?" neia asked

" oh...no... w...w...we're in touble... " prince said

" why?"

" he's the boogeyman" Cz reply instead of the prince because he's very panic and frightened.

since neia heard Cz word, she finally knows.

" B...boogeyman!?" neia looked at adel, and that makes her thought more obvious.

the dress-up, the make-up, the strange pose.

that answers all of their questions.

" b..before jaldabaoth invaded us... i..i have heard it... there's a new criminal in re-estize... who...made re-estize in... chaos..." the prince already lose his mind.

jaldabaoth invasion is not the only worst things that happened to holy kingdom but the arriving of the boogeyman also makes them panic... even more.

everyone now was in tension. its no jokes. the boogeyman is infront of them.

however, they have no idea how and why did he come, there's no time to look for an answer since now what they need to do is get out feom this castle.

" should we run away ?"

" but where will we go then?"

" i don't know... but what i really sure is running along the dark is better than faced him... there are rumors that he could make his victims can't move" the prince asked Cz and neia to get away.

" no, we won't run away. in the name of ainz ooal gown's servant. i will face him" neia said.

and looks like Cz agree with her.

" you better get back there, the boogeyman hasn't noticed is yet." neia said

since they whispered to one another all along, and Adel was turn his back to them.

but suddenly, the boogeyman turn his face to them, meaning that he realized.

adel slides himself down to the ground from a hill of precious stones,

he landed on the ground.

from the moment his foot touched the ground, he doing a " TA-DAAA!" pose.

there's a few jewels fell down with him too.

" oh, hello there . brave-warriors" he said to them

" tch! its too late, he found us" the prince panics.

" he's going to make us paralysis!" the prince yelled he's now frightened.

" i afraid i can't , little boy" adel told the frightened prince.

" eh?" neia confused.

there's a rumors in holy kimgdom like a few days before an invasion of jaldabaoth.

about the murderer, they called him the boogey man.

after what happened at the re-estize meeting, the boogeyman became popular among the bounty hunters and high rank adventurers as same as jaldabaoth.

everybody wants him dead.

but as long as they keep approaching him, there's only and only one major problem.

they can't move.

when the boogeyman appear, the moment they realize he was here , they already can't move themselves.

so can tell in the other way that of you see boogeyman, that means you dead a half.

" i think that girl knows the reason" adel said

he pointed at Cz 2128 delta.

" your master is clever, giving you that thing." adel said to Cz.

neia and the prince look at cz.

she pick up something out of her pocket.

it's a peice of holy elements.

" ah! i see!"

" what is it?!"

" its the holy elements" the prince tell neia

" the re-estize kingdom found that the holy elements can make the boogeyman weaker. because he can't use his ability to stop anyone from moving while was in front of this thing. i didn't think that you'll have it"

" ainz-sama..." neia groan out

" that thing, is a pain in the ass" adel act his sound a little angry.

" we won't afraid of a freak like you!" neia yelled at adel, but she feels like the one who's be offended was shizu. but that may be her imagination.

" you'll be." adel coldly reply neia. but that didn't make her flinched or trembling. because the items ainz given to her.

" aff-ugh- umpp"

the sound of another man who's on the top of precious stones groan out.

neia saw the boogeyman noticed that sound.

he turns back to look at him and then turns back to them.

" you know how i got these precious stones?" adel asked

those 3 didn't reply.

" its from your little paladin friends" adel said to neia while his hands moving around mocking them.

" don't try to be tricky with us! we won't fall by that cheap trick! what have you done with him!" neia said her hands charging the bow.

" a cheap trick? * wheezed**, I'm not like that kind of guy, you see i'm a guy with simple taste" adel said

" i enjoyed bullets , uh- bombs and ..."

" Ignite!" he shouted it out.

then something happened.

the hill of precious stones are starting to burn.

the man on the top of the hill was burned alive.

adel watched him burning alive,and laugh.

" YOU!" neia shouted.

adel stop laughing, he turns back to neia

" this precious stones, your sweetie paladins alliance took it out from your lovely holy kingdom in order to get away" adel said his voice look serious.

" and i just stole from them"

" you lied! there's no way!"

neia shouted

" well, how about this?!"

since adel said it, there's an amount of 35 holy kingdom paladins rush out of his back,

" what?!" neia confused but there's no time for thinking, she and shizu must deal with them first.

" stay back" cz told the prince.

cz hold up her rifle and starts firing at those look-like zombie paladins

there's so many shots from the rifle.

however, by comparing them with the paladins. the paladins have more people.

so they keep approach them closer and closer.

neia hesitated to shoot her friends

but then Cz told her in a calm voice

" those are not your friends anymore. they already belong to boogeyman"

" h...how?"

" i don't know, just help me shoot it"

suddenly there're 3 hellhounds quickly rushing at neia.

they bite her but those bite didn't make her pain because the armor ainz gave to her.

However, the charge from those hellhounds are strong enough to make neia fell down.

she use a bow to guard her face from those bite.

" go get them!" adel ordered the hellhounds.

adel rushed together with his paladins

Cz was now carrying the team, she took down those paladins with her rifle in a minutes.

as long as neia.

she smash the bow to hellhounds, they bounce-off.

neia stood up, turn around looking for boogeyman, and then she saw shizu fighting with the paladins.

and she saw the boogeyman trying to approach the prince.

" your highness!"

" h..h..help... god help me!"

the prince lost his mind and trying to get away from the boogeyman, but he can't because the paladins grab him.

" you know i can't let you go-" adel was about to say it but then he dodged immediatly, because his [animal instinct] sense

something very dangerous and fast coming to him

it's an white beam of light, the beam passed him and rush through the paladins.

they were burned and crumbled immediately.

like a thunder rushes to their bodies.

it's very powerful.

no need to asked where did it come from.

because neia bajara just shot it out.

adel little shocked by that, he didn't expect that she will deal with hellhounds this fast.

( impressive )

adel thought.

" woah, that weapon can easily kill m-" adel said even its not true.

but suddenly Cz 2128 delta who has finished fighting with the other group of paladins charged adel out of neia and the prince in to the dark.

" ! " neia agape.

but there's no time, she must go support Cz.

" your highness, take these"

neia give the zern prince a peice of her holy elements to him.

.

.

.

adel got poked by Cz out of that position.

" your highness, what did you do here?" Cz asked adel.

" hm? why asked like that? didn't anyone report you about the plan changed?" adel asked back

" .. " cz didn't reply him.

" oh, i see. i'm so sorry for not report this to you, cz-sama but now i'm jaldabaoth's servant"

" roger that, adel-sama." Cz reply, she's clear.

" oh, and by the way. i don't want neia barajaa to suspect a...uh.. relationship between us, so i begging you shizu-sama. now i'm the boogeyman a servant of jaldabaoth and you are a servants of ainz Ooal gown. so i want you to forget for a moment who i really is" adel said

he begged Cz not to hesitated to hit him, because it may make neia bajara suspected.

Cz didn't want to hit adel, because she couldn't dare. but since Adel begged to her, in the name of pleiades maid the servants of ainz Ooal gown.

she must do it.

" as you wish. please forgive me, adel-sama" Cz bow her head down.

" no problem" he said

" oh...and uh, give me a time with neia just a little"

.

.

.

" Shizu!?, shizuu!" neia called out shizu name, the zern prince coming with her.

" shiz- ! "

Adel has been thrown off by Cz 2128 delta.

he bounce over neia's head and following with Cz

neia follwing her, and then she saw her friend, cz 2128 delta, was fighting with the boogeyman with her combat knife, and rifle.

(it was vey fast, like 2 of them have been know each other before)

neia thought.

cz push the knife through adel, but he dodged it.

he also kicks her in the stomach, but she can grab his leg and push it up, the boogeyman bounce down to the ground again.

" we're lucky that shizu brought a holy elements! with this thing, the boogeyman is no more frightened" the prince said

" stay here" neia told the prince, like she let him spoke to himself.

neia joining the fight between shizu and boogeyman.

" Shizu! i'm coming!" said neia.

neia shot the arrows out to support Cz.

some of them hits adel.

some of them missed.

"ek!" adel act like the bow made him so much pain.

but he continued the fight with shizu.

Neia shot another arrow to Adel

Even he's busy with shizu but he can dodge it.

Cz punched him in the face, but adel can block it. he grab her arm and thrown her on the floor then he locked her arm's up.

then he pull out a handgun and point it at Cz head.

this is the signal to neia, if she continues help her friend,cz 2128 delta, her friend head will be blow up.

neia stopped immediately.

even she doesn't know what kind of weapon is that, but what she actually know is that weapon can kill her friend.

" drop it " neia said, while she aim the bow at adel.

" sure, just give the prince to me, a fair ? he's no one to you isn't he? you give me the prince. i will take away the darkness , and i will disappear with the prince and i will release you out. " adel said while showing neia a detroyed holy elements from shizu, that means shizu's holy elements can't affect to him anymore. he can get away of he wants but he doesn't .

that made neia pissed off.

" tch-" neia pressing her tounge against the roof.

but she didn't lower her weapon anyway, she still aim at him.

it's a caught up in the middle situation.

" you think that i will trust that sort of words?! you're dishonor! everyone knows what you really is!" neia shouted

" this thing looks like it cares?" adel asked

neia, he mentioned about his hand gun.

" neia! you need to shoot it, i have destroyed his dark emerald, he can't get away with your arrow speed-" Cz emotionless voice to neia but then adel covered her mouth, in order to make the role play more realistic.

" even you know, but what could you do?" adel said it out.

Cz act like she's struggling, that pressured neia even more.

neia has to choose, between then prince in her back or her friend? Cz 2128 delta.

she gulp.

this was a little moral examination to her.

what will she choose?

the zern's prince that will be a part to help her looking for ainz ooal gown.

or her new best friend cz 2128 delta?

even those words from the boogeyman were unreliable, and had so much chance that he's lied. but what if he didn't?

the advantage is now on adel sides, even he gave neia the choices but its

but its like she's been forced to choose a trade.

however, adel had told Cz before that he will do this, in order to test neia baraja if she can sacrifices everything for ainz Ooal gown.

neia looked Cz in her eye, as if they're talking.

finally neia eyes look regret. she said something to Cz

" i...i'm sorry..." neia sounds like she's going to cry she aim the bow to the boogeyman who's now using shizu as his shield and hostage.

the bow can shoot through anything, that means if she shoot it to boogeyman, it will kill Cz too. deep down in adel's mind he a little bit shocked what she's done.

( this... girl)

adel thought, he sure that neia will choose the prince by reading it through her eye. because ainz Ooal gown is the most important things to her.

in fact, neia baraja's eyes scares adel. but when he thought about lupusregina beta and solution epsilon, it calms him down immediately, since those 2 are much scarier than neia.

" shizu-sama, now its the time" he whispered to Cz

shizu nod ther head down a little.

" i...i...i'm sorry..." neia tears fall down.

she shot out

the beam of light rush to adel and Cz.

finally there's a explosion from neia's bow

" shizu- sniff i...i'm sniff so sorry sniff"

but suddenly, something hits her in the back,

neia fall asleep immediately.

neia woke up, her head felt fuzzy.

the lights passed through her eyes, where is she?

neia looked around her. she's now in the holy kingdom nurse room.

the reason she knew it because of the holy kingdom symbol on the wall and before jaldabaoth's invasion, she have been here before.

" ! " neia finally realize something.

where's Shizu? where's the prince? and where's the boogeyman?! and how did she came here?

she's now impulse, many questions pops up in her head.

she tried to get up from the bed, but she can't.

there's something holding her from get up.

its a leather cuffs

she can't remember what happened in the last moment before she came here.

but then the doors opened.

It's the holy kingdom maids.

she bowed her head's down to neia, shows a permission to approach her,

" how did you find me?! and where's shiz-" neia was going to asked so much questions but the she stopped because the maid answer her like she knows that neia will ask her about this.

" we found you and the prince were lying on the ground, so we pick you up. don't worry neia-sama, the prince are fine. he's in the other room" the maid said

" where's shizu!?" she asked

" i'm sorry, neia-sama. but i don't know who is shizu" the maid bow her head down.

" ... " neia facial looks a lot worse, shizu wasn't there with them.

" what about jaldabaoth..."

" we're still against him at the wall. remedios-sama and her army are doing their work"

" ... " neia calm herself down, almost of the questions have been answered, now the question left is... where's the boogeyman, she's now very angry that freak. Neia thought that the boogeyman already dee

d, but he also take her friend , cz 2128 delta, with him.

but wait... something was not right.

that maid just called her ' neia-sama' ?

wait... this is suspicious, she just the no name paladins. she haven't been called 'sama' in her life before.

that made she realized.

" wait.." she said it

the maid who's now preparing a towel for neia stopped, like she's been caught.

" i'm just the underling paladin... i don't have much status to be called 'sama' " she stares at the maid questioningly.

finally, neia bajara had realize.

" WHO ARE YOU! " she struggling on the bed in order to get out, but that didn't help. since she's been tidied up with the bed.

the maid lay down the towel, she turned back to neia. and then rubbed her face with her hand.

neia saw that, she already know who's that maid but its impossible.

but

it really happened.

" hi " the maid greetings to neia

" ! "

neia very shocked, what she saw in front of her was... The boogey man...

Adel draws closer to neia's bed. she strains at the leather cuffs binding her to the bed.

" Y'know, I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us, neia " he sitting next to neia who's now struggling very hard right now.

" YOU ! I'll FUCKING KILL YOU ! YOU MONSTER!" neia lose her mind, her mind full of vengance, and want to kill him, even she know she can't.

Cz sacrifices was useless…. The boogeyman still alive..

Neia felt a desire of a revenge through her body, her mind.

Her eyes became red, like a person who's nearly to cry but not.

If she was free, she will rush to adel immediately.

" i know, i know, she alright okay? they're all fine." he said

" YOU LIED! YOU LET ME LIVE FOR YOUR PERSONAL SATISFATION! YOU WANT TO SEE ME SUFFER!" neia shouted to him while she still struggled.

" do i really look like a guy with that sort of personality?" he asked while he stares at neia.

( even that kind of people should have a red twintail hair .maybe...)

adel thought.

neia quiet down.

its hard to refuse, but the boogeyman was right. all he want to see is how the things got chaos, the boogey man just rioting things to entertain himself. he doesn't even care about the torturing.

" you should thank to me either, when you were aiming your bow, i escaped from that with your friend shizu" he said but that didn't make neia trust in him.

Neia's eyes started to turn back to normal, but not at all.

" No... no one can get away from that bow" neia said with anger.

" do you really think, that uh- ain-"

" AINZ OOAL GOWN!" neia shouted out, she really angry that the boogeyman try to mock the ainz ooal gown name.

" [motions his hands before her as he talks]

-ainz ooal gown servants will be suffer from that attack so easily ?" adel asked

neia didn't reply him again, since he may be right. and that make sense, ainz ooal gown is very strong.

" even my emerald was destroyed, but the luck is standing on my side. the same as her" adel said

neia starting to believe that Cz is still alive, even she's not trust in the boogeyman. but if he can get away from that arrow, shizu also can.

" if she's still alive... WHERE IS SHE THEN?! "

neia was going to say that to the boogeyman, but then her conscious told her not to.

if she shows that she's worrying about Shizu, the boogeyman will use that point to take an advantage.

" you're different from the others, you choose the prince instead of your best friend, that's strange.." adel said

" and this kind of people are not fun to play with" adel said to the struggling neia

he must stop her from moving.

" hey, look at me." adel grab neia to stay still on the bed but she keeps moving.

" LOOK AT ME!" adel shouted out.

neia stopped immediately,

" i can rip you off in to pieces right now, i can kill you if i want " adel was going to say it but then neia interrupted

"

" what do you want!"

"people like you don't deserve to live in that kingdom do you?" adel said

" How dare you! " neia pissed off , holy kingdom is her home. She's struggling again.

Adel stood up, he then pushed neia down on the bed, to stop her from struggle. But he was not on top of neia's body.

He just standing next to her but his hands pushed her down.

"why not look what they've done to an underling like you—hm?, "

" ! "

Neia stopped, she started to think about it. Her previous moments got brought up.

Adel then released her from his push, sitting down back to the same spot.

neia starts to think about it, even she trying to ignore these words.

" no! its an order! its a duty to the paladins like us! you don't know anythi-"

neia going to say it but then adel interrupted.

"i know you know it. i know you've been thinking about it all along. you were alone, no one sees your head until ainz ooal gown accepted you as his servants " adel said

" or am I wrong?" Adel asked

Neia stunned, all of adel words was accurate.

this is like a fist, punching through neia's chest.

" you know what i noticed out there? Nobody cares about their subordinates when they want things to be according to their desires…. Even the mission is extremely hard or insane " adel said

" they don't even care how their minions would feel, you know? They only CARE about… themselves" Adel said

Somehow, that remind neia of remedios custodio, her captain.

" and I tried to show the leaders how PATHETIC their aspirations, really are" Adel said

" the kingdom, they just do anything to keep only themselves survive. they don't even care about their people, they only care with ( mocking his hands) themselves." adel said

the belief of neia baraja to holy kingdom start trembling. she's now hesitated.

" and look at those nobles, if i told them like,uh, a group of robbery will die or a small army of paladins will get blowing up… nobody panics. because to them, these things are only their chess piece. but when jaldabaoth took Only a cute little woman? And did a horrible things to her… the same as he did to the others but why did everybody loses their minds this time!?" adel was mentioned about holy queen.

The flash back ran through neia's head, the boogeyman was right… all of his words are accurate.

( an image from vol.12 and some of 13 pops up when remidios pissed off and starting to blame at the others and etc. which I sure that you guys already know what did she do)

"if the holy kingdom is actually cares everyone, why did they sent you on the mission that no one wants to do?"

at this point neia feel that if boogeyman isn't really a psychopath but he just acting?

but she ignore that thought, because that's impossible to her.

but the fact that the boogeyman is a criminal never disappear.

Adel holding neia baraja hands, brought his face closer.

" the world is cruel, everyone wears a mask But the only thing that even a mask can't hide is the truth , oh! And you know that thing about truth?"

Neia looking at adel eyes, finding a meaning

" **it's a justice"**

since adel said it, the circumstances around neia baraja exploded. she felt like she's been falling down to the deep hole.

.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

visit wattpad . com for the pictures

first things first , Please accept my sincere apology.

i know that a lot of you feel irritated by my grammatically mistakes.

i understand how you guys feel, and i try my best to check it in the latest chapter and the up coming chapters in the future.

i appreciate and respect all of your criticism or reviews about my grammar. it helps me to develop my self so much.. thank you.

however, i didn't overlooked and will try my best to keep the grammar less mistakes as much as i can.

so if anyone wants to be my editor , please tell me ( in a review maybe..)

P.S. i also love to read the review about my story too. is it to bored? is it too much romantic scene?

P.S. (2) sorry if my grammar is wrong again.

P.s. (3) when this chapter comes out, i'm now editing the grammar in the previous chapter...all of it.

like been harshly pulled by something deep..deep down...

the image got cut off. neia baraja opened her eyes up, what the hell just happened to her?

neia was now in the " what the fuck is going on

?" situation.

her eyebrow became /\ shape.

her eyes full of confusion when neia started to look around her circumstance.

she was now in jaldabaoth castle, the same place that neia and shizu had a fighting with adel before.

( ..what?... )

even neia tried to memorize what had happened to her before neia went unconscious

neia couldn't remember it all but she little vaguely remembered that she had talked to someone... about how fucked up the holy kingdom is.

" ahhh! ( scream with frightened) please! let me go! i...i'll give you everything you want! just let-"

SMACK!

neia heard a sound of someone was begging, neia recognized that it was the prince and followed by a sound of something hitting his head and that made prince's words been cut.

neia lifted her face up, even the image was so blurred but she still saw Adel carrying the zern prince ,he's going to get away.

" ! " finally neia memorized, It's the boogeyman!

" eghhh! "

neia can't push herself up from the ground, her head still fuzzy like just wake up from the nightmare.

" ...aghhh...ah" neia tried her best to push herself up but it seems like her body didn't ready for it.

all she could do was only looking at adel got away with the prince.

"d...damn...it..."

but suddenly, someone came from her back and held her up

that helped neia got up from the ground.

" you...alright..?"

that sound made neia turn her face, neia eyes went wide.

because the one who was standing infront of neia was CZ 2128 delta, her friend.

" Shizu! you still alive!?," neia felt so relieved , shizu was fine.

" Shizu?! how did y-"

" it's a long story, i will explain it later when we go back. the boogeyman have him .we must go take him back," shizu said.

neia was going to ask shizu how did she survive ? but shizu interrupted her, because now the most important thing was also the boogeyman is still alive too and he took the prince with him.

" o...yeah you're right ! we must bring the prince back," said neia.

.

.

.

[ little flashback before neia got back to this castle]

" adel-sama. but how do you going to talk to her?," shizu asked him, because adel had just requested shizu for having a conversation with neia.

adel turned back to shizu, he changed his form to skeleton and said

" by this"

this means he will use [helleyes] or a mind-controlled skill.

Shizu bowed her head down, meaning that she understand it.

adel then changed himself back to human form

" oh...and before we go...uh..shizu-sama do you know how beta-sama behavior be in the fullmoon day?,"

" she's more aggressive than usual," Cz replied.

" uh, anything else?"

" and more self-willed,"

adel did a " considering-pose " his finger holding his skeleton chin.

" anything about my sister that displeased you? adel-sama?"

" u..umu, nothing shizu-sama."

.

.

.

( cut back to present)

" damn it! how the hell he walked so fast like this? shizu? you sure that your tracking skill was right?!," neia running up the castle stairs follow shizu who was running infront of her.

shizu seems no tired but not with neia, the rune bow is heavy.

" umu," short replied by shizu,

suddenly

there's an army of an undead coming and surrounding both of them from every direction.

" *** gasp*** what now?," neia brought up her bow, ready to fight. the same as Cz 2128 delta aimimg her rifle at them.

" he must sent these undead to waste our time," shizu said

" oh...no... we can't let him do that, we need to get to him before he get away!"

" leave me here, neia. go chasing him. i will attract the undeads away from you," shizu said

" No! i won't do that! me must go together! i won't leave you anymore shizu! ," said neia, her voice was full of confident.

neia then turned back and shot her arrow to the skeleton.

Shizu also fired the shot, hitting those undead.

" if we still do a camping like this! he will get away! we must keep moving while shooting those undeads! "

shizu nodded her head down.

" arggghhh! " neia shouted

because the undead jumped in to her

neia then swang her bow to the undead skull,

the bow hit it so hard that made the undead head fell off it's shoulder.

but looks like neia's plan wasn't that success.

becuase the skeleton keeps coming to them.

Cz2128 delta lifted her face up , she saw a wall that looks like a cliff above her head.

Cz then realized something, that's it! this is the way!

neia was shooting her bow against those skeletons but then something grabbed her hips, it's Cz delta.

" ! eh? wha-"

" stay still," shizu said.

she then aimed her rifle at that wall.

then she shot a grappling hook out of her rifle.

the hook then go straight to the wall, stuck in it.

shizu increased her force holding neia baraja with her. the hook then pulled both of them up to the wall , escape from the group of undead.

" woah!..." neia little startled, but she's fine.

they was now on the top of castle, shizu left the hook on the wall and continued chasing adel.

" let's go"

" u...umu! "

.

.

.

"please...please... ** sniff** let me go"

the prince begging adel for his life but then adel put his hand covered the prince's mouth and slowly shook it left and right.

" oh- sh-shh-shhh," adel said

he tied the prince up by the rope and then brought him near the cliff.

down there it was a ground... but the ground is was with a bomb.

the frightened prince almost loses his mind until...

(*** a foot step sound***)

" ...? " adel turned back to look for the sound, and now what was infront of him was neia and shizu.

neia aiming a bow toward adel, the only reason that neia didn't shoot it out yet because adel have a prince.

" oh! you made it, i'm so thrilled," adel said while pulling the prince near him.

" surrender now! you have no where to go! " neia said

" oh? do you think i wanna escape from this?" adel pulled the prince closer.

" let him go," Cz said

"..." no replied from adel, he stared at Cz.

" very poor choice of word... HAHAHAHAHAHA! "

adel release the prince out of his hand, the prince fell off the castle, since he said " word" ,

" ! " neia shocked, but shizu didn't.

shizu's nervous system is fast enough.

she jumped off the the castle, following the prince instinctively.

left neia baraja and the boogeyman on the castle.

adel dashed himself to neia, neia tried to dodge but adel was faster than her.

he grabbed her left arm and was going to throw her on the ground

in addition, adel's hand combat fighting style is like john wick.

he likes to lock an enemy arms and throw them on the ground,

neia kicked adel's leg, and she smashed her bow against his face.

.

.

.

cut to the same 3 pleiades, they're now watching a 1v1 fight of adel V.S. neia baraja.

they've watched it all along.

" by the way... where's yuri-nee sama?," solution asked

since adel and ainz went out on their operation, they didn't see yuri alpha this day.

" i'm not sure so-chan. but yuri-nee sama must now doing her job about ... uh education? maybe? at the orphanage in E-rantel," naberal answered but her eyes were focusing on the screen.

" oh, i see...hmm.. i think that ainz-sama must send adel-sama there too... " solution said

" why?" entoma asked

" i think that i will suggest this topic to adel-sama himself or ainz-sama ... like.. going to help yuri-nee sama educate those children like ... 2 or 3 days..in the next 2 months...uh.. his highness is very good at mathematics... that's what he told me to call it when he was with me in E-rantel... and i think it may be great to let children learn this sort of things," solution explainned.

" so-chan..." naberal turned her face to solution, made her eyebrow like _/ - shape.

" "2 or 3 days..in the next 2 months,"... you said? .. .. is that.. the same time as your schedule to go there too..isn't it? "

"e..eh..N-N-Na-chan! what're you talking about! my willing is t-"

" ah, right~! i remember that too...-su," that was the 4th sound of someone behind them.

those 3 startled, espeacially solution epsilon.

they turned back and saw her sister...

Lupisregina beta.

" L..L..LUPU?! " naberal stood up and tried her best to hide a screen of adel fighting with neia behind her, by use her own body cover the screen... entoma also helped her.

" no need to hide it from me na-chan... ainz-sama told me already" lupusregina said

naberal and entoma went out of impatience, they stepped away from the screen.

lupusregina then closed the door.

she came and sat down next to entoma, she was sitting in hand to cheek pose, watching a fighting.

but her facial expression seemed not fine, her eyebrow were in \ / shape

and her mouth was like " )3 "

or can tell in another way that lupusregina was offended or ... sulked.

" ***sigh*** adel-sama,Adel-sama!... even miss albedo told me it was adel-sama willing not to tell the others that he's out there alone! but atleast he should tell me about this!-su.."

naberal noticed that this was the second time that lupusregina beta, her sister, was in the other emotions since that time ainz scolded her.

" it's adel-sama willing! lupu, he didn't want us to be worry about him," naberal said

" yeah! i know it na-chan! but ...can you really control yourself not to keep worrying?! " lupusregina asked

" if it's his will... and ainz-sama claims it...so..yeah," naberal replied

lupusregina narrowed her yellow eyes and glanced at naberal.

" Really?" she asked again, that made naberal took a big gulp.

" okay! okay! fine! lupu, a little bit! ," naberal finally surrendered to her sister.

" now that's what i wanna hear..." lupusregina turned back and continuied watching the match.

" ara~ but atleast naberal was only worry about adel-sama safety ... in the name of his sheild ... his guardian..same as everyone..." solution said

lupusregina startled, then she turned her face to solution

" what did you want to tell me? so-chan.." she narrowed her eyes again.

" i don't know either, umm~.. like "somebody" around here didn't worry about adel-sama in the name of pleiades... but in the name of " someone who have a crush on him" ~~~" solution then directly looked back in lupusregina eyes.

the the werewolf maid then turned her face away... in flushed.

naberal and entoma giggled

before adel was born , lupusregina beta was the only one who always troll ans tease the others, like jumpscares, teasing,

mocking.. etc.

but now looks like she is the one who's been teased after adel was born.

this made her sister and some of the guardians like albedo and shalltear started to tease her back by using her feeling to adel.

" tch-! you girls! "

lupusregina was like a child who's been teased.

" you're more like...wonder why did adel-sama go away without telling you right? lupu? ," naberal asked.

" STOP! na-chan! i'm serious! " lupusregina's cheek bacame more red, it almost gonna red the same as her hair.

" oh...lupusregina... uh, have i told you that i was adel-sama primary guardian in his mission at E-rantel? hmm?~~" solution tried to make her sister get triggered.

lupusregina then turned her face back to solution immediately, with her eyes widened like she was very shocked or something...

" so-chan... you... were with adel-sama in E-rantel?..." lupisregina asked with a shaking voice

" yeah, that's right~" privately" with adel-sama" solution said

that made lupusregina eyes expanded even more,

" So-chan! why?! ***( impatience)*** you're cheating! yo-" [ lupusregina shouted , showing -( o ) face]

before lupusregina was going to complain more and more

" i'm just kidding, lupusregina. i just went to help him during his mission only"

solution said, she cut her sister words.

" e..eh?...oh...that's it... hmm...i'm so jealous.." she said to solution.

lupusregina then turn back to normal.

amd she continued watching the match without knowing that her sister naberal and entoma were trying their best not to laugh at her.

.

.

.

SMACK!

the sound of bow hitting adel's left arm.

he blocked and then countered attack neia back with his fist.

the fist hit neia baraja's armor, that made her fell down. adel pushed her down with his feet, stepped on her chest then brought up his knife on order to stab neia's face.

" it hurts a bit "

adel said ,before directly rushed the knife to neia's face, but then neia reverse kicked adel in his back, that made adel flinged.

neia then stood herself up from the ground, grabbed her bow and then aimed at adel.

she shot it out.

the arrow hit adel severely,

now both of them were badly injured... very...very bad.

the fight wasn't all close combat.

neia can keep a distance between her and adel so well that allows neia to shoot without receive any explosion damage from the rune craft.

in addition, neia could feel that being punched by adel's left hand was painful than his right hand so she need to avoid it.

neia was going to aim and shoot another shot to adel, but then he got up from the ground and jumped accross neia's head.

neia stepped back, turned her face following adel and lifted her face up to see where's adel now?

but he's gone.

" where's he? " neia looked around, adel definitely disappear.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA " a loud & creepy laugh came from neia's back, she turned back and saw adel with in his hand had a baton.

adel striked the baton to neia, it directly hit her face.

" agggh! "

but that was not enough, adel grabbed her shoulder and then flinged her away near the cliff.

he then followed her immediatly and stepped on her shoulder to push her down with his feet.

" we should really stop this fighting" , adel said, "otherwise we'll miss the climax "

" (*** struggle***) climax...? "

" i've set the bombs down there, your pathetic allies must be there now ... and then... there will be... an aggressive explosion.. Hahahaha! "

" no!... that will never happen! " neia shouted

" and...here...we...GO! "

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM !

a deadly explosion sound came from above neia's head.

" see? ( wheezed) "

" they're dead, as i said... you're alone" said adel.

neia's eyes widened, after heard explosion sound, he really did it...

" YOU! YOU'RE GARBAGE! "

" even there's a chance that she may survive but -ahh she must be dead, she really be dead , speaking of which you know how i got these smile?"

" no, and will never want ! " after neia's speech, something was coming behind adel and it was very fast.

adel got charged off neia, it's Cz, she did survive an explosion.

" ...Shizu! " neia felt super relieve , shizu really did it. she could save the prince from falling down, and she must got back here by her grappling hook.

neia took her bow up from the ground, followed shizu.

.

.

.

adel was now disadvantageous side, he needed to handle shizu and neia at the same time,

althought they've only 2 people, but one of them got the rune craft.

so it is easier to say that adel 2v1 with shizu and neia is more adverse than a fight between adel, his father ,nabe and evileye.

adel didn't count remedios since it was adel's intention to get cought by remedios because he wanted to revenge a little for his father.

adel really couldn't take it, remedios's is too rude... from adel's perspective.

the more he tried to approach neia, the more he got away from her.

because shizu.

if adel focuses only at neia, shizu will easily knocked him off.

but if he focuses only at shizu, neia will keep shooting him... more and more...

in addition, adel felt that shizu is getting more and more used to his fighting style.

she could avoid being thrown on the ground more than before.

(she really must remember my fighting style and improve it herself ) adel thought.

shizu was going stab a knife to adel's shoulder,

but then adel block & grabbed her collar and was going to thrown her down to the ground.

the same trick as they had done in their free time.

but this time was different.

shizu already know that adel will do this and always do this, so this time she has learnt & improved it. she noticed that if she's been grabbed by adel, that will be the end of it, the fight will be over and adel will win.

" ! " adel shocked at what shizu did.

she grabbed his hand!

she immediately did a front flip, rolling herself over adel while grabbing his hands.

that means adel's been automatically forced to flip with with shizu , unprepared.

POOOF!

a sound of man's body hitting the ground.

adel has being thrown down to the ground by shizu's counter attack.

shizu didn't let adel get up, she used her rifle, ready to pull the trigger anytime, aimed at adel. and pushed him down with her feet.

adel can't get up, or struggle. because if he do it, shizu will shoot at him in the distance of ... only a millimeters.

yes, that is it.

shizu finally won, she could see through adel's fighting pattern and counter it.

shizu stared at adel who's now under her feet, he smiled to her, like a congratulations between them.

neia came after shizu, also aiming her bow at adel.

" we finally defeated you! you scum! " neia was now very tired, after a long fighting between them.

" before you died, i want to ask. why do you want to kill me?"

" (**** heavily wheezed****), hahaha-haaa, i...i don't wanna kill you! "

" eh-?" before neia's going to ask any more, adel cut her word.

" it doesn't even matter if you would kill me or not, but i ...won't kill you... because...playing with you are too much fun"

" by killing the others?, all of heroic things you've done can't even be forgiven! a deprave-creature like you! should end up in a padded cell forever! " neia shouted with anger

" or may be we could share one, you know? everybody in your units are loosing their minds .think about how much fun if i make your belief in ainz ooal gown breaks down, huh-? ** wheezed** just like what i did to your belief in holy kingdom"

somehow, neia started to remember what had happened to her before she woke.

( i...i... i've meet someone... but i can't remember... wait... wait wait! i..it's a man...) neia thought, her memory is so blur.

even shizu noticed that neia had lower her weapon down but this is what adel planning to do so she didn't warn neia.

if the enemy under shizu's feet wasn't adel, he or she would have use this chance when neia's now absent-minded to get out of them.

but adel didn't do it.

" holy...kingdom?... my belief..? " neia covered her head with hand, trying to figure it out.

" don't you remember? neia?, "no one sees your head until ainz ooal gown accepted you as his servants" ..."

" ! " neia's memory pops up,

" no one...sees...my head..until his majesty..accepted me..."

neia repeated adel's word, the image in her mind started to connect, she started to recognize.

" yes, neia... yes. Nobody cares about their subordinates when they want things to be according to their desires...E-" adel was going to say but then neia interrupted.

" Even the mission is extremely hard or insane... " said neia, her eyes winded.

she finally remembered it.

she finally remembered a man that talked to her.

it's adel.

neia was in after-shock situation.

" so you realized it? didn't you?" said adel.

neia went out of absent-minded, she aimed her bow to adel again.

" i know what you really think right now, neia. that deep down ..you agree with my word" said adel.

" all of it.." neia unconsciously said.

" yeah, neia... that's right... and ainz Ooal gown will do the same to you... hehehe.."

.

.

snap to nazarick, those 4 battle maids were extremely confused right now, what did adel just say?!, they were all impatient.

he dispraised Nazarick?! why?

" what did adel-sama just said?! " said naberal.

"d...did h...he ... he betr-" entoma was going to say it but then the door immediately opened.

" ! " those 4 maids turned back.

it was a woman, with a long black hair and she also have a horn.

that's right, it's albedo.

" Stop that thought right now entoma! " albedo immediately closed the door

" M..Miss albedo/ albedo-sama?! "

albedo then sat next to lupusregina beta, she must be listening to this all along.

" i...if he... " solution face looked so wonder.

" zip it solution, i know what you girls thinking" albedo said.

" adel didn't betray us, he told me already about this. he wanted to test just how much neia baraja loyal to lord ainz" , explained albedo, " adel don't like a physical torturing but he prefers mind games"

"m...mind games?! " 4 maids confused even more.

" i've observed adel for a while, you know? mother always takes care of her son, plus he had told me that ..."

albedo explained to those 4 battle maids, and this is what she had explained.

even adel is a close-combat martial arts users and a fighter like sebas, those skills, those strenght that adel have. could being used to tortured his enemy so well like lupusregina has done to prince brabro.

but adel doesn't like a physical torturing. he prefers "a mind-torturing".

the body injured could be easily healed by potions and spells.

but not with mind injured like depression, or sadness, feeling after betrayed.

these kind of things can't be healed by any potion or spells.

for example, let's assuming that there's a village that has been invaded by a scary&frightening monsters or demons or ghosts or whatever that scares you... what ever that made you shit on your pants every year.

and there's one man, a man that protects a village from those demons, a man that dedicated himself fighting with them.

the villagers salute him, every one salutes him.

to the kids, he's a hero, a watchful guardian, a protector.

one day... the scariest and the most frightning demon just came in the village.

everyone didn't panic. because the hero just came up, standing against that monster.

he rushed to that scary monster, with his eyes full of an image of villagers hapiness, with an image of children playing... with an image of a peaceful village which he wants to make it comes true some day.

BUT THE MOMENT THAT HE STRIKED HIS FIST TO A DEMON

it immediatly grabbed him, and ripped the hero off in to peices.

his arms, his legs ,his brain, his heart, his intestine, his organs, split out of his body.

the ground's been smeared by the blood of a strongest hero, his head fell down and placed on the ground in front of everyone, with the eyes opened.

how the villager would feel? how the innocent children would feel?

their guardian , their hero... THEIR HOPE... being destroyed... like a worthless trash.

the children will become back to fear, everyone will lose their minds, the kids begins to cry... and their spirits are all ... broken.

if the hero is someone's hope... protector... prophet... or whatever they believe in, adel will be that monster who would destroyed their spirits... their belief... and made them fell down in to a deep-dark-hole that called " absolute despairing "

nothing will cure those villager, Nothing will make the children turn back to happy again.

and this is what adel prefers.

" s...so... adel-sama wants to test neia baraja if she really belief in ainz-sama..? " entoma asked.

" yes, and this is what adel told me that he afriad most, the enemy may use this point to convince neia baraja to abandon sorceror kingdom, and if she do that, our benefits, our reputation to holy kingdom will be gone." albedo said

" ah... i see... miss albedo.. by the way... i don't see that shizu confused about this...even she's over there too" lupisregina said

" adel must told this to shizu" albedo said.

" oh? " albedo then stood up.

she touched her left ear, meaning that she replied a { mesaage }.

" yes? ainz-sama?...hm...uh-huh... i will be there in 3 minutes ... thank you ainz-sama! "

albedo then turned back to the maids.

" unfortunately, ... i really want to watch the whole fight... but ainz-sama just called me.. i must go now..."

" u..uh.. good luck miss albedo/ albedo-sama.."

the maids waving their hands to albedo who's now going out the room.

" hm... i feel like albedo-sama only just came in to explain something to us...-su " lupusregina said

.

.

.

" a..ainz..ooal...gown..." neia was fighting with something inside her.

" no..."

" No ! even you were right about holy kingdom, but ainz-ooal gown was different! "

neia aimed her bow at adel.

" oh, really? " said adel

" don't try to convince me... i'm totally belief in his majesty... he's completely different from the others... a scum like you can't break down a belief in him! "

" hm.. hahahah! ** wheezed** you!, neia baraja. you! complete! me! " adel said

he really surprised, this kind of people really exist,

( i can't believe she won against my seeds, her spirit in father is really unbreakable. neia baraja... you really shocked me..)

adel thought.

" before i killed you... unfortunately but you are too danger to let you live... can i know your name..?" neia asked, this is the first time that she's really injured, the same as Shizu, and the same as adel.

those 3 were really almost gonna run out of stream, after a long fighting... it finally gonna end.

" heheh...hm... i don't have it.." said adel, he really couldn't leak any of his real information if ainz don't want or don't tell him to.

" then your spirit must be really break down..and injured... more than the others.."

after neia said, she then fired a shot.

an blue-beam arrow directly rushed to adel's chest.

shizu stepped out of adel already.

" agghjh-! " adel groan out with pain, while his eyes staring at neia. he smiled out and laughed.

his body began to crumble, and melt.

" hahaha... HahAhHaAhahHahahah! " adel laughed

" ha-ha ha ahh-hahahaha! -hhaaaaa ! neia baraja ! i'll never! never forget you! "

after adel said, his body crumbled, and finally..

he became an ash, and flew away in the air.

He died.

shizu stepped out and standing next to neia.

" finally... it was over... a nightmare has gone" neia said

" ... " no relied back from shizu

" shizu..?"

" shizu?...shizu?... SHIZU! "

even she's automaton, but neia could see a little startled from Cz 2128 delta, that means she's been brought out of absent-minded by neia.

" umu." short replied from shizu.

" shizu... i see you looking nervous... i.. i don't know if it's my imagination or not but... you look so wonder about the boogeyman... like... you've known him before..." said neia.

" then it's your imagination. i ne...never meet him before" replied shizu.

" ... okay, well... i'm sorry then... let's go back on our mission... where's the prince?" neia asked.

" he's over there, follow me"

.

.

.

" W..W...What happened?! to adel-sama?! d? did he just...?! d...die?! " lupusregina felt anxious, her voice was trembling.

" shizu?! why did she not stop that girl? "

and many question came up from them, what happened? adel... is dead? why shizu didn't look so wonder about this? why? why? and why?

" c..calm down! lupu-"

" na-chan?! everyone?! what keeps you girl so patient like this?! don't you see?! (*** pointing at the screen*** ) adel-sama just ..."

" lupu! "

naberal grabbed lupusregina shoulder, and pulled her closer face-to-face with her in order to make her sister calm the fuck down before she's going too far.

" listen to me! lupu! don't you remember what adel-sama told us? oh wait... you were at carne village that day..." said naberal.

" ... " lupusregina eyebrow were in _/ \\_ shape.

" adel-sama told what?" she asked.

" it's one of his spells lupuregina." solution said

" eh..? " lupusregina clueless face made solution chuckle.

" [chuckles] hehe... poor lupusregina~ i remembered you weren't in the throne room that day, so adel-sama didn't tell you" said solution

" so-chan! ( doing ( ) face) just tell it to me already! "

" it is adel-sama spells lupu. he called it { dead ringer} " said entoma

" dead...ringer? " lupusregina confused.

" yeah, like a feign death. "

" oh... i see...-su... why did it look so real?"

" i don't know either..."

.

.

.

[ after overlord ch.7 vol.13]

before ainz came back to help neia baraja and defeated jaldabaoth, the rumors about " faceless preacher defeats the boogeyman" spreads widely , everybody sees neia baraja as a hero who took a nightmare away.

and that also made them believe, that ainz Ooal gown is really the strongest and unbreakable.

Nothing could make their spirits in ainz ooal gown breaks down.

Things became simple after the Sorcerer King's victory. The demihumans had already lost the will to fight, so all that was left was to mop them up. There were practically no casualties on the side of Holy Kingdom, but the ground was littered with demihuman corpses.

Now that the enemy general Jaldabaoth had been defeated, and also ... his scariest servant... the boogeyman.

neia appreciated all of those salutes, and she walked to ainz who brought back peace to holy kingdom and standing infront of her.

"Are you going back today, Your Majesty? The people are all abuzz with joy after the liberation of the royal capital. I feel it would not be out of place to have Your Majesty join us for the next few days, in a thanksgiving festival for the person who was the biggest contributor towards taking back the capital within a few days..."

She had asked that question several times in the past. She would probably get the answer she knew she would receive, that he was heading home. Even so, she still had to ask it again. It was probably the work of Neia's feminine side.

"Ahh, I'll be returning to the Sorcerous Kingdom today. I'm not confident in my ability to deal with ceremonies."

As the Sorcerer King muttered to himself, he made a very exaggerated movement, like a comical shrugging of his shoulders, perhaps because he knew Neia would feel distressed if she took his words to heart.

"Surely you jest, Your Majesty."

"Umu, well, yes I was, I was just kidding. Yes, kidding… In truth, I've done everything I came here to do. Thus, there is no need for me to stay here. I also need to guide the development of the Sorcerous Kingdom, in my capacity as its king. If I leave the throne for long, my Prime Minister Albedo will scold me."

" a...alright..." neia felt a little regret. ainz will go back to his country.

but then some one ran to them, calling ainz.

" fa-.. ahem.. ainz-sama! i'm really sorry for inturrupting your conversation but there's a little problem in sorceror kingdom, albedo-sama is waiting for you to come back"

a man then stopped infront of neia baraja and ainz.

" hm, is that so? alright. seems like i have a lot more stuff to do these day, thank you adel. " ainz then replied to adel, who's now in Imp form and his dress-up wasn't the boogeyman but was adel, son of ainz ooal gown.

after adel-feign-death he used his absolute invisibility and came back to ainz to report his fighting between him and neia baraja.

the results pleased ainz so much, neia could passed adel's test.

she really dedicated herself to nazarick, to sorceror kingdom, to ainz Ooal gown.

nothing can breaks her spirit, absolutely... nothing.

neia baraja saw adel in imp form, she directly stared at him. he looked so familiar to someone she has met.

he's a man with black hair, he must not be human... because his eyes are yellow... like albedo... wait ... or he is human?

neia estimated his height, 170 ? or 175?

however, his shape is perfectly fit with his suit.

neia have observed that every of ainz Ooal gown woman servants are so perfect& beautiful in a level of world class beauty. they were a woman whose beauty made them unforgettable.

but neia had never seen a man servants until now, because most population of sorceror kingdom is demi-human, adel really shocked her.

neia had seen emperor jircniv once, neia knew how pretty and handsome he is but now she changed her mind.

if jircniv was the champion , adel will be an competitor that born to defeat jircniv.

his appearance transcends jircniv handsome level... so much...far... from neia perspective.

but there's something that neia noticed.

this man eyes... are different from jircniv.

his eyes look ... warm... friendly... and comfort, his personality looks so polite.

" but i still have a little stuff to do here, tell her that i will be there in an hour" said ainz

" as you wish, ainz-sama" adel bowed his head down, and was going to turned away

" wait..."

adel stopped, someone called him. it's neia baraja.

" uh...have we met before?" neia asked

" hm?.. uh... i think... not... uh miss..?" adel said

neia stared at adel, trying to figure it out where did she meet him.

" oh, i should introduce each other of you" said ainz.

" neia, this is adel-positron-sigma. he's one of my servants. adel, this is neia baraja a paladin of the holy kingdom." said ainz

adel reached out his hand, requesting for a hand-shaking.

neia reached out her hand to adel, they were now shaking each other hand.

" adel "

" neia "

they said.

" it was an honor to meet you, miss neia. i've heard about your story from them about your victory against the boogeyman, but i didn't expect that you were here. nice to meet you"

said adel.

" t..thank you adel-sama. it's nice to meet you too... thank you for that, i really appreciate it... anyway... " neia face seemed little sad.

" ? what happened? miss neia?"

" the boogeyman... i think he's really ...pitiful"

" ho?... why?" adel asked.

" i don't know ... but i feel like... we were the same... i really sure that what he had faced before became a monster like that must really extremely despair...painful.. or scary... i can feel a pain in his voice... his perspective to the world is so... cruel... he sees everyone is just only a deprave-creature... he wanted to prove.. that ... no matter how good you are... no matter how strong your spirit or belief are.. it's all could fall" neia said.

" oh.. i see, hm... how did you know? " adel asked

" ... he tried to convince me to ... i mean... we had a talked while we were in fighting"

" oh, i see...but you know what did the boogeyman miss?"

" eh? " neia stunned from adel question.

" what did he miss? ..." neia asked

adel inhaled, looked away.

" he missed that... a coin... always have 2 sides" adel said.

" oh... seems like albedo-sama calls me... uh

.. i have to go now.. " adel bowed his head to ainz and neia.

" uh... okay " neia waving her hand at adel, ainz watching him running away.

" your majesty... where is he when we were fighting against jaldabaoth? i mean... i didn't see him in your army" neia asked.

" oh... uh, he...he was an administrator..."

" oh, i see..." neia said

.

.

.

after a long , long operation. finally it was finished.

adel returned back to nazarick, together with ainz.

he diguised as demiurge since the real demiurge still doing his work out there.

" what have you done to her?" ainz asked.

" her?... oh you mean neia baraja?"

" yes"

" i just tested her a little bit. i've planted a set of idea in her subconscious.. an idea about leaving ainz Ooal gown. the only way she could destroy that idea is to have her belief in you strong enough"

" and she passed... so that means.."

" yes, father. that means she really dedicated herself to nazarick" said adel.

" hm... that's interesting" said ainz

" you know? adel, you should rest sometime.. i see you are always in the lab in your free time. do you even tired?" ainz asked.

" um, i usually use undead form while doing my work. i had worked like 3-4 day with non stop, the moment that i changed back to human.. i got knock off immediately."

" woah, wait... why did i not know this? " ainz a little bit shocked.

" everyone also doesn't know this either. i first told this to you. that time was lucky father, a mana potion was over there"

" hm... anyway don't overwork alright? it is bad for your health... you must know it... "

" o..okay father.." adel bowed his head down.

" oh, and another thing. you better go heal up your body, you only changed your cloth when you came back to me right?"

" d..demiurge-sama told this to you? " adel asked

" and he also told me that you're badly injured and he said he had seen a lot of bruises on your body" ainz said

" ** sigh** demiurge-sama... even i told him not to tell this to anyone.."

" you can't keep it from me adel, don't afraid that you will waste my healing potion" ainz said

" a...alright,father"

finally those 2 were infront of the throne room.

ainz opened the door.

they saw the guardians, and the pleiades were standing in the front row. like they had waited for those 2 all along

they bowed down their head to ainz.

" welcome back! lord ainz, adel-sama! "

" umu, thank you" ainz said, he then walked to the throne.

but adel split out of ainz, he walked and stop next to shizu, standing in the same row as them.

" you healed already? shizu-sama?" adel asked since he saw that shizu looked better, her injured disappear.

" yes. adel-sama"

" hm, that's nice then"

" what about you.." shizu asked.

" uh, not yet... but will do it after this" said adel

" oh, and...uh... congratulations shizu-sama.. you defeated me. you won."

" adel-sama... thank you very much" shizu looked in his eyes, even she's emotionless but adel could see her smile. shizu bowed her head down.

" anyway, where's yuri?"

" she's on her way to be here in a minute adel-sama" naberal said

" oh... okay."

Wham !

the throne doors has been severely opened.

adel startled, he felt that a big trouble start to come after him

suddenly, the doors opened, it was yuri. but now she's not really in a good-mood.

she looked like she angry someone.

" oh... it's yuri-sama, finally you're ba-" adel was going to say it but then yuri closed the doors and shouted.

" ADEL-SAMA ! "

adel flinched, what the hell yuri? what happened to her? and why did she shout adel name so damn loud?

" oh, i mean ... uh.. yuri-san-"

" NOT THAT! " yuri directly walked to adel.

that made adel even more startles.

yuri standing infront of adel, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him closer to her.

" Adel-sama ! why did you let she punch you in the face?! even it was a part of your plan but was it too much?! " yuri looked so nervous...no... extremely nervous.

she mentioned about an interrogation between adel and remedios.

( Oh shit! yuri knew it already?! naberal-sama must already told her! oh shit shit shit! wait... ohhhh i forgot to tell those 3 about not to tell this to yuri either! oh no)

" hehhhh?! "

albedo, shalltear , aura , mare, lupusregina, shizu, cocytus, everyone in the room included ainz himself except naberal, entoma, and solution

is now shocked from what yuri said.

" punch?!"

" adel-sama got puched in the face?! "

" wait?! who did it -su?! (** anger intensifies-***) i will KiLL tHAT BITcH! "

now the throneroom became chaos,

" alright! alright! calm down! calm down! " said adel.

.

.

.

after adel explanation

adel was now not different from a child who's been scolded.

he was surround by yuri, albedo, lupusregina, and shalltear

" i... i sor-"

" this is too much!-su ! adel-sama ! what will happen if you actually die?!-su ! " lupusregina said

" and you haven't healed yet?! " yuri shocked.

" adel ! don't do this again ! understand! mommy is worrying about you! " albedo said

" wait .. wait wait... you're not his mommy! -"

before shalltear was going to say more, ainz hit his staff of ainz ooal gown to the ground, a sound made those 4 who's surround adel flinched.

they immediately went back standing in the front row.

" they were right adel, i think this is too much." ainz said

" i'm so sorry... father..." adel said.

" promise me that you won't do it again,"

" yes, father. i promise" adel bowed his head down.

" anything else that you haven't told us ? " ainz asked.

" uh..."

.

.

.

[snap back to holy kingdom a little bit]

" AAAARgggggghhhhh! ! ! ! ! "

CRaSH ! CRAsH !

remedios was now furious, she throwing away everything and swinging her sword hitting everything around her.

" hey.. man... what's happening to her?"

a paladin over there asked his friend.

" captain is now... extremely ... pissed off... because the boogeyman..." he said in trembling voice.

" what? the boogeyman is dead... isn't he? i heard that neia baraja killed him.."

" yes, he's dead. but before he broke out ... he had done...something ... in the throneroom.."

" what did he do?"

" i'll show you... come here..."

the paladin then leaded his friends to the throneroom that holy kingdom queen used to be in there.

they arrived at the throne room.

" ! " a paladin shocked.

because an image infront of him was... the bodies... of paladins ...been placed on the ground... the blood splat all around the room

and above them...

it used to be a picture of the queen and the king.

but now... the picture are all decorated with blood... and has been written on the queen picture...

" C A l ca death because of your weakness H a Ha Ah HaHa A H "

.

.

.

( cut back to nazarick)

" (** sigh**) anyway, go heal yourself up first." ainz ordered.

" a...a...alright..."

" naberal, take him to the healing room" ainz ordered naberal.

" understood, ainz-sama" naberal bowed her head down.

" u...uh... ainz-sama" solution epsilon raised her hand up.

" hm?, what is it solution?"

" may i go with them?..." solution sounds like she was afraid to ask.

" umu..., yes. of course"

" t...thank you! ainz-sama" she bowed down her head, and followes them to the healing room.

" u...uh ainz-sama! " lupisregina beta also rasies her hand.

( what...) ainz thought.

" c...can i go with them?! " she said, her voice sounds impatience.

" ... " ainz, albedo, shalltear , aura, mare stared at lupusregina. how did she come up with that request?

" why? " ainz asked.

lupusregina beta gulp, she couldn't give ainz a proper answer

" ainz-sama~~ i suggest you to allow her to" albedo said, while her eyes staring at the werewolf maid.

" yeah, i agree with albedo, ainz-sama~ ~~" shalltear also stared at the werewolf maid.

( what?...did they mean?... ) ainz thought.

" um... alright, go after them"

" M..My deepest thankful ! ainz-sama! ! " lupusregina then bowed her head down and went out of the throne room immediately, following them.

( she act really strange... ) ainz thought.

.

.

.

***** a sound of healing potion and spells activated******

" ahhh..ssss... that's much better" adel groan.

" adel-sama ... you were injured worse than i thought.."

naberal gamma who's now holding a bottle of potion in her hand said

she saw a bruises at adel's back, a little of bullet in his stomach, and a skin that has been ripped off by shizu's knife.

" i..i'm sorry naberal-sama.." adel then bowed his head down.

" n..nn...no need to do that! p..please..lift your head up! adel-sama" naberal said.

adel then put his cloth back on, and was going to get up from the bed. but then there was someone called his name behind him, that made him startled... and scared... because the voice is so similar to solution epsilon and lupusregina beta.

" Adel-sama/ adel-sama-su ! " adel then turned back.

his guess was right... it was really them.

adel immediately turned to undead form, in order to let his passive control his emotion not to fear those 2.

lupusregina quickly came in and sitting on adel's bed next to his left the same as solution who's on his right.

if ainz were here, he would see a lot of green passive activated at adel.

adel was like a little lamb among the wolves.

he felt that he should get outta here as fast as possible.

but he can't, since those 2 were sitting next to him, blocking him from get up from the bed.

" i'm so worry about you ! adel-sama! " said lupus.

" ... i...i..i appreciate that..t..thank you beta-sama"

" just call me lupu! adel-sama! you don't need to be that polite-su ! " she said.

" ara ara~ lupusregina, you're looking so peevish~ oh... you're still sulky~? " solution teased her sister.

" so-chan ?! w..what did you just said-su ?! how am i suppose to...? ! -adel-sama is one of my master! how co-"

" oh?..~ i haven't said " adel-sama" yet, wahh~ looks like adel-sama just made a little girl right here be in huff~... by not telling her that you will go there alone~"

" SO- chan! " lupusregina tries to shout her sister name up, to make her shut her mouth. but it seemed no use.

" r...really...? oh... my... b..beta-sa- i mean.. l..lupu! i...i'm so sorry! ! adel bowed his head down with his body trembling but luckily, no one noticed that.

( t...these 2 are so scary... h..how can i escape from this?.. naberal-sama! do something!) adel thought.

" hey! you two! stop! adel-sama just being healed ! *** sigh*** why did you two came here if you two doing nothing?"

naberal grabbed those 2 shoulder and pulled them out of adel.

( oh... finally ! thank you! naberal-sama) he thought.

.

.

.

those 4 came back to the throneroom.

" i... i finished ... healing.. already..f..father.." aaid adel

" you still feel shame? no need to adel, everybody could make a mistake. just don't let it happens again" said ainz.

" a..understood..father" said adel.

now he and those 3 maids get back in to the front row.

" *ahem* we were talking about this topic while you were at healing room, we finally agree with this agreement. i'll let yuri alpha tell this to you" said ainz, he waved his hand to yuri-alpha.

yuri then stepped forward the line, then she turned back to adel and said

" from now ,we Pleiades are to be responsible for your care. That, of course, means we will not allow any sort of harm to come to you, adel-sama.

While this responsibility has been assigned to us as a group, one of us will need to be your primary guardian" said yuri.

( so father means that he wants me a body guard. that's fine for me, the guardian must be very busy for their work. so father chose the pleiades instead. hm.. i see, well... if my guardian is not ...uh.. those 2 then i'll be okay... adel.. you'll be fine) he thought.

but seemed like ainz can read through his son's thought.

" even one of the pleiades will be your primary guardian. but i don't want it just to be a random things or just your favorites, adel. i wanted you to choose wisely. i wanted you to choose based on an idea that who will be the most useful to you when you are in danger" said ainz.

" ... ah... i agree with you..father.. umm..so-"

adel ran back to his room { ainz bedroom} then came back with a white board.

he took out a white board pen, and write something on the board. it was his class stats.

the guardians were all surrounding the white board, helping each other to analyze his information.

and this is what they got.

even adel have 3 different forms, but neither of them are mage or spells user class.

that means mana is adel biggest weakness.

although his human form have most mana but if compared to aura or shalltear or entoma, he's still low.

and most of healing spell requires mana so adel's guardian must have a skills that can heal him up, and have a lot of mana.

finally

and there's only 2 choice left, that's right.

it's solution and lupusregina.

if adel don't want a cleric that can heal like lupusregina he must choose solution, who's the fastest among the pleiades.

in case that an enemy has a holy elements,she could take adel with her and escape together.

adel's hand was now covering his face, he wanted to be away from those 2...

but seemed like the fate has troll him. one of them will be adel " primary " guardian.

that means she must stick with him all 24 hours.

adel first choice was Shizu, or yuri but those 2 don't have that much mana. naberal gamma was already be with ainz. entoma has no healing spells.

ainz saw his son trembling... with fear, his passive worked very hard right now.

but he couldn't help his son... seriously..he couldn't.

( who will i choose... why did it end up like this... *** sigh*** if i choose beta-sama...solution-sama will feel bad and may think that i bias... but... if i choose solution-sama... beta-sama will think the same as her... what will i do... ... ) adel thought.

he's thinking so hard right now.

but then an idea pops up in his head

( " ! " oh yes! that's right! ) adel then walked to ainz.

" hm? what is it? adel?" asked ainz.

" father.., come here... i want.."

ainz lower his head down to listen to adel whispered.

everyone in the room looked at both father and son.

" you sure?" ainz asked.

" yes, father. this is the only way ( whispered) to keep those 2 feelings" he replied.

" alright, if you want... { Create Greater Item} ! "

ainz but his left hand up in the middle air.

suddenly there was a "coin" that has been created by ainz spells.

the coin then fell down to ainz hand

and he gave it to adel.

" thank you father " adel bowed his head down.

he then turned back and walked to lupisregina and solution. he then stopped infront of those 2.

adel showed his coin to them.

it is a coin that one side of it has lupisregina beta face and another side has solution.

" adel-sama... is this..? "

" yes, beta-sa- lupu... i will use this.. to judge. unbiased. unprejudiced. Fair. " said adel.

" i will toss it. if the coin shows solution-sama side, i will choose her to be my guardian. but if it shows your side.. beta-**ahem**-lupu... i will... choose you" adel said.

" so... let us begin... shall we?" adel said.

now the room is full of silence, everyone is rooting. who will be the luckiest one. solution...or lupusregina? to be adel, Son of lord ainz, primary guardian?

the coin was set on adel's finger, his fingers were tossing-pose. everyone, espeacially those 2, stared at the coin with no blinks.

TING ! ! ! ! ! ( coin toss sound)

the coin rolled in the mid air, and falling down to adel's hand.

PPPf ! ( a sound of coin landing at adel's hand { he wears gloves} )

adel closed his hand, rolled his hand up side dwon then placed a coin on another hand.

" ! " solution eyes winded, she couldn't really trust in a result

infront of her.

the coin showed a face of...

LUPUSREGINA BETA.

lupisregina eyes winded, she was extremely happy. she felt weightless , her heart pumped frequently, her beauty yellow eyes looking at adel.

then she began to jump around the throneroom.

" YESSSSSsS ! *jump* YESsSSS *jump* ! I MADe IT-SU! I MaDE IT! -su! *jump*" lupusregina shouted and jumped around the room, even ainz, the guardians (except demiurge) and her sisters were there... but seemed like she just so happy that she forgot where did she standing at right now.

but to adel, either lupus or solution... the result was the same... he must be...really ...really careful.

.

.

.

after that ainz having a talked to the guardians about another plan, so now... adel and the pleiades were at free time.

adel noticed that solution face looked not feel so good, may be she was ... jealous? for her sister, lupusregina, fortune.

in addition, adel has heard from the homunculus that lupusregina is like a symbol of fortune to them but adel doesn't believe in luck. he believes in " probability".

now, adel were in the pleiades room, sitting on their tea table.

entoma brought him a tea, and some snacks.

adel received it, he bowed his head to entoma.

" thank you.. entoma-sa-" but then adel realized that yuri alpha was there too.

he looked at yuri and found that yuri also looked directly at him.

adel then gulped, immediately turnedbhis face back to entoma.

" -an.." he almost got scolded.

he drank a tea, it was a little bit sweet. but he can take it anyway.

" uh...adel-sama..."

" yes? naberal-sa-an?"

" may i ask this question? it may irritated you.. but... please forgive me adel-sama... but i really want to know this all along... at that time...when you... made.. lupu cry... w..what did she see? " naberal mentioned about lupusregina beta , being { helleye} by adel in chapter 1.

this question made lupusregina who's eating a fried chip over there flinched.

naberal noticed that, everyone also noticed that... and it made them wanted to know even more!

adel then turned in to a serious mode, he put down a tea cup, then looked coldly at naberal.

that scares her...

yuri saw her sister, lupusregina went out of happy.

the room was absolutely full of quiet.

( d...did my question...make adel..sama...angry..?)

naberal thought.

" you...really want to know that?" adel asked.

" i...if adel-sama doesn't want to th-"

" no-no-no... naberal-sama.. i mean " you". do you really want to know?"

" u...uh..."

naberal afraid to answer " yes " . she hesitated to say it, she afraid that adel will get mad at her.

" ... " naberal didn't reply, she nodded her head meaning " yes "

adel turned his face to lupusregina.

" beta-sama... could i..? "

" i...i have no problem with it at all...it depends on you,adel-sama."

she replied.

yuri and lupisregina didn't scolded adel for calling them " sama" and "beta-sama" bacause he's now very serious mood

" *** little sigh *** alright, listen carefully naberal-sama. lupusregina beta-sama had been sent to... her worst... her scariest...her most frightened night mare " adel said

" wh-...what is **gulped** it..? adel-sama..? a...a land... full of cockroaches? " naberal asked.

" Oh-no-no-no no no... no... worse than that"

" eh?" everyone confused. so what is it then?

" she had been sent... to experience the most scariest moment in her life... the most scariest moment that no one wants it to occur in reality... the simulator that she will never want to go back in that situation again... even me..." adel said, he looked directly at naberal who's now trembling.

" it's a day..." , adel said, " a day that... NAZARICK...(inhales)... COLLAPSE..."

after adel said, the room was absolute in silent.

everyone shocked.

everyone eyes winded. even entoma who wears a mask... was now... trembling.

" there was nothing left... not even a flag of Ainz Ooal gown... ever-"

" that's enough! adel-sama" naberal shouted.

she and her sisters are already understand how did lupusregina feel that time, they can't imagine what they will be if they were lupus that time...

" see..? this is how my skill works...but luckily, it just a dream..." said adel.

" it was... unforgetable... experience...na-chan... e...everyone..w..was..." lupusregina hugged herself, with trembling voice.

" that's enough beta-sama" adel said, that made lupus stopped talking.

he then stood up, and bowed his head down to lupusregina.

" beta-sama, i'm always feel guilty for giving you a worst nightmare. i...i was losing my control that time...i..i'm so sorry... please forgive me...i...if you want to forget it..i...i can use my helleyes and delete-"

" adel-sama! p..please! lift your head up! i really deserve it. because i tortured you! ! it was my foolish mistakes ! i accept it as my punishment! " lupusregina said.

" i...if you want..beta-sa-." adel lifted his head up.

" It's LUPU! "

" okay! okay! lupu-sa-"

" Only! LUPU-su! "

" a...alright...l..lupu.."

adel noticed that everyone in the pleiades room is giggling at both of them.

.

.

.

[ the next day]

solution epsilon, walking along the hall way

suddenly, there was something that made her stop and bowed her head down at it.

it was adel.

he was walking at the opposite side of solution.

" good morning, adel-sama" solution perfectly bowed her head down, as usual as a standard of nazarick maid.

adel didn't answer, he walked near solution and stopped infront of her.

solution lifted her face up, saw adel is taking something out of his pocket.

" uh, ... solution-sama... i... i have something for you" adel said.

"e..eh..? f..for me?"

adel reached out his hand to solution, in his hand was a white card, a normal poker card.

but what really made solution surprised was ...it have her image on it.

and a letters written... " " ( see it on wattpad)

" a..adel-sama.. you made it.. for me?" she asked him while receiving it.

" a..actually, yes. i think you may be ...uh.. not satisfy about a yesterday result... so i uh.." adel mentioned about his coin tossing yesterday.

" no, adel-sama ! i admit it! the result was obvious.." she said.

" okay.. if you said so.. then i must go to the village now... nfirea-san is waiting for me"

" good luck, adel-sama"

" thank you, uh..so..chan"

" ! "

solution immediately lifted her face up,

(w...what did adel-sama just said?! h..he called me "so-chan" ?!)

" what did you say? adel-sama?"

" a..oh..n..nothing! n..noth-"

" you called me so-chan...!? "

" u..uh.."

" you really called me So-chan!? "

" forgot it! solution-sama! "

adel immediately walked out of there.

( ... it really work..? father...? )

he thought.

what happened? why did adel just call solution epsilon " so-chan" and gave her a card?

let's wind a clock's back to yesterday night.

[ yesterday night]

after adel finished talking with the pleiades and return back to his room { ainz bed room}.

" adel, i wanna ask you this... really... what kind of villian is that?! i..i mean... it looked so familiar ...to...-"

before ainz was going to say anything more, adel interrupted.

" i chose it based on ... uh...some of the old world villian father"

" oh... but i don't remember that the old world have it?"

" yes, it has! you just forgot it father! "

knock ! knock !

a knocking sound came from the door

" hm? who' s that?" adel asked out.

" it's me! adel-sama"

" oh, come in!"

the door opened, it was aura and mare.

" a...a..ainz-sama ! " those 2 shocked, they didn't know that ainz also here.

" you two didn't go rest?" ainz asked.

" w..w..we..we..uh.." mare fidgeted.

" they've come to paint my face, father. i promise aura and mare sama that i will give them an experience of facing the boogeyman when i finish my work... you know...? like a role play.." said adel.

" you two requested him?" ainz asked

aura and mare nodded their head down.

" at first i thought the boogeyman outfit was no use to me anymore and was going to keep it away but i think that it may be a little... waste ... you know? yuri just made it for me...i feel guilty to throw it away..." said adel.

.

.

.

naberal gamma were heading to adel's room.

because adel forgot his coin at the pleiades room and naberal decided to be the one who bring to coin back to him.

she finally arrived,

" heh...?" naberal groan with confusion. the door was slightly opened.

she slowly walked to the door closer...and closer... and started to hear a sound...

" you wanna know how i got these scars?"

naberal then looked in the room

" ! " she saw adel, in the boogeyman outfit. painting his face, his hand holding a knife... and grabbed aura face.

naberal immediately rushed in to the room.

" Aura-sama ! adel-sama ! what happ-"

"... "

both adel and aura turned their face to naberal, staring at her.

naberal stunned...

.

.

.

" so... that's what it is... naberal-sama" adel said, after he explained why did he wear the boogeyman's outfit to naberal before she get it wrong.

" m..my sincere apology! adel-sama! i.. i didn't want to inturrupt your time with ainz-sama and aura-sama" naberal bowed her head down.

" that's fine by me, naberal." said ainz

" anyway adel-sama... uh.. you forgot your coin in the pleiades room so i've come to return it to you..." naberal then took a coin out of her pocket and gave it to him.

" oh... thanks! naberal-sama"

" t...then... i shall go ba-"

" naberal! you want to play with us? right?! " aura asked.

" h..heh..- i..i don't dare! aura-sama! i should not interrupt adel-sama personal time with lord ainz! " said naberal, she was now shaking.

indeed, she really want. but she afraid that either ainz or adel will get mad at her.

" nahhh ! you're not good at lying! naberal! look at you ! [chuckles] you are shaking right now~ " said aura.

" aura-sama ! " naberal shy, her face turn a little she was now infront of lord ainz and his highness, adel.

" really? naberal?" asked ainz.

" a...ainz-sama! i'm no dare! " naberal said, no matter how she tried to hide it.

naberal is naberal, her behavior was too honest... and obvious.

" oh, if she wanted... adel-sama" aura told adel.

" understood, aura-sama" he then walked closer to naberal.

" a..a..adel-sama! ple- Umppfff!"

before naberal was going to say anything more, adel immediately grabbed her face, and pulled her face close to him.

naberal tried to struggle out, she didn't want to push adel or anything. she didn't want to hurt him.

" you wanna know how i got these scars? .. lemme tell you.. ** click** So I had a wife, beautiful, like you, who tells me I worry too much. Who tells me I oughta smile more. Who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks..." naberal was stuggling out of adel.

and the most important, ainz was standing right there, trying to figure it out.

(what the boogeyman character is that? from old world? then which? which movies? which video games? or did i miss it when i was in the old world? )

aimz thought.

adel grabbed naberal face harder, and force her face to look at him.

naberal was scared by adel.

( a...a..adel-sama..r..really approach the character... godness... solution was right...) naberal thought.

"HEY! One day, they carve her face. And we have no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just want to see her smile again, hmm? I just want her to know that I don't care about the scars. So, I stick a razor in my mouth and do this to myself. And yo-"

" Adel ! stop it! "suddenly , ainz ordered. that made adel startled and released naberal out.

ainz finally knew it. he already get it where adel bring that sort of character from.

( ***sigh*** finally i remembered. it was from that ... movie... jesus fucking christ adel... that movie is fucking old) ainz thought.

" naberal, you're tired now... go back and get some rest" said ainz.

" a...ainz-sam-"

" naberal.. "

" ...u...understood..."

naberal then bowed her head down, and got back to her room.

( ** sigh** she's gone...) said ainz, because if he kept naberal here any longer, she would probably asked some stuff that ainz couldn't answer.

\- pff (*** sound of door closing***)

adel then turned back to ainz, aura and mare.

" u..uh... father... c..could i ask for some of your suggestion?" asked adel.

" heh?" everyone turned their face to him

" ** sigh** it's about solution epsilon-sama..." he said.

" what is it?" ainz asked

' i ... i uh...still worry about her feeling... i mean... i understand how much her desire to be my guardian, really is... but... ** sigh ** both of them actually..-so... i wonder if... now... she still uh... displeased in the result... what should i do to make she feels better..?" said adel.

adel asked ainz about this, he really wonder about her feeling.

he don't want solution to hate him.

after ainz, aura and mare listened to this, this is what they suggested.

Ainz suggested that adel should make something special for her... like a gift.

aura & mare since they're close to shalltear who's close to solution, suggested adel to call her " so-chan " like shalltear called her in their free time.

adel agreed with the first suggestion.

but the second...?

he's a bit shocked.

" h..huh...? called her.. so..chan?! "

" yes, that's right. i think call her like that could build a great relationship between you and her! adel-sama... unfortunately, shalltear wasn't here... i think it's better to ask this topic to shalltear" said aura.

" b...But aura-sama! me..? call her " so-chan" ?! Arr you se-"

" ***cough*** aura, mare you two should really go back to sleep" ainz immediately inturruped them.

" e...eh..?! b..but lord ai-"

ainz grabbed aura and mare shoulders, dragged them to the door.

" aura, mare... today is enough for you... look at a time. " ainz said

it's really almost mid-night [ 00.00 ]

" o...a..alright..ainz-sama..." those 2 seemed languidly, like a children that don't want to sleep but their parents told them to... they turned back and walked away.

ainz closed the door,

" ***sigh*** "

he then looked at his son, adel.

adel panicked, he's trembling...and scared.

" adel, don't be too anxious about her. and don't be too afraid ... she doesn't look so scary that much"

" f..father! b.. but.."

" oh, comon! adel... it's not the end of the world! just call her " so-chan" "

" father..b..but i don't want to increase my risk of being... r..rap-"

" she couldn't dare do it, adel"

" father!... sexual harassment is no joke!, you know..? i'm not the same as that stupid...harem douchebag anime male character that you've watched! ... i.. i **sigh** i respect them..father, i respect all of them...they're all my hero... they are your servants..not mine, i couldn't dare order them to do something ... like that to satisfy myself... like what i've seen in re-estize... i saw...those nobles... their son.. or even daughter... doing..some...uh.. "that" stuff...to their .. servants... and i hate it... i don't want it to happen in here... in nazarick... i..i'm not a good guy.. but atleast i know what's inappropriate.." said adel.

ainz chuckled, his son perspective really pleased him so much, this is why ainz could left his son alone with the pleiades.

" what is funny ?! father?" adel now really in frightened mood.

" [chuckles], just try it adel. i sure that solution will absolutely feel better if you give her something special and do what aura had suggested you, aura is really reliable than me" ainz said.

"...a...alright...father...i will...try..." said adel.

[ snap back to present]

adel is heading to carne-village in order to do his work as usual, a potion-maker with Nfirea, his favorite colleague.

and this day was the first day that lupusregina-beta, following him in the name of his guardian.

( i feel... like... i forgot something... something important... but i can't remember it...**sigh** a lot of stuff to do these day... )

adel thought.

he has already checked his ingredients like a mushroom, herbs.. etc. which he will take it to carne-village too, but everything is already in his bag ... so... what did he forget?

( hmm... sss-ahh! i can't figure it out... what did i forget?! oh... or- it may be my imagination?...) adel thought.

" adel-sama, what happened? you look nervous" lupusregina beta asked.

" n..nothing, beta-sama.. "

" It's LUPU! "

" [motion his hands] alright-alright- Lupu! i'm sorry! " he said.

if you noticed, adel's interjection will never refers to something supernatural like " jesus christ! " or " oh my god! " or something similar to that.

because he doesn't believe & will never believe in something that science can't proof

but to something that still a mystery like magic... adel believes that there must be a way to proof it, he only just can't find the way to explain it yet.

.

.

.

[ at carne-village]

after adel arrived, he had a little talked to nfirea about their work before he&nfirea went to a lab.

while working.

" a..uh...adel-sama"

" what is it? nfirea-san? is there anything wrong?"

" n..no adel-sama, but ... uh- c..could i uh..b..b..begg for your counsel?"

( nfirea-san looked like he hesitated to ask me... he look... shy... to ask... what kind of counsel is that?... um- however... he looks really need help...) adel thought.

" sure! nfirea-san. i don't mind, you can ask me anything. i'm always willing to help you anytime." adel said, he really wanted to help nfirea.

and that was the moment adel knew...

he fucked up.

.

.

.

" UEEEEEHHHHhH-!?", it was a screaming from adel, " 10 rounds each day?! ... holy shit..."

adel really shocked, even he was now in undead form. but he can't take it. this is too much for him.

he really almost going to lose his mind...

infront of him was nfirea whose face was now turning in to bright red... the same as enri who was sitting next to nfirea, they both shy.

sitting next to adel was lupusregina beta, who looked really interested in the topic that they were talking right now.

adel put his hands on his head stock, he really shocked in the fact that nfirea bareare, his greatest colleague, is this kind of guy.

" adel-sama , i can take it to 12- su! " lupusregina immediately said.

" I didn't ask for that! " adel said.

" a..a..adel-sama...d...did we..disappointed... y..you?.." nfirea asked.

( disappointed?..?! why do i need to feel disappointed about your business?! nfirea-san?!)

adel thought.

" No! nfirea-san... on the other hand i'm worry about you! and enri-san ! ... nfirea-san... you're crazy... how did you get those strenght from? i mean... uh.. 10 rounds! nfirea-san! 10 rounds! " said adel.

" ahh! adel-sama, glad you asked. i almost forgot it. i use this thing.."

nfirea then took something out of his desk, it's a purple potion. no need to ask what is it.

it was the potion that nfirea made to help him do " that thing" with enri more longer, and more durable.

" n.. nfirea... if i don't get it wrong... this is..." adel received it, considered at the potion.

" ahh! as expected of adel-sama. you already know what this thing is! yes, adel-sama. this is-"

"n..n.. no need to tell me! nfirea-san... i.. i know it already.!" adel cut nfirea's word, he already know what this potion is.

" i've given some of it to ainz-sama, adel-sama want some? " nfirea asked, he reached out the potion to adel.

" y...you better keep it! nfirea-san. i..i don't really want it now..." adel said.

" anyway... uh... why did you not ask my father about this...? "

" i already have adel-sama. but ainz-sama said it will be better if i ask you..." nfirea said.

" ...nfirea-san... do i look like a guy with a plenty of experience? "

(real shit? do i really look like that kind of guy to you? nfirea-san?!)

" well, in that case..." nfirea glanced at lupusregina who was sitting next to adel, then turned his eyes back to adel, then glanced at lupusregina beta again, he did this 3 rounds before adel noticed what did nfirea want to tell him.

" No! -no-nope! No-nOpe! stop it! nfirea-san, what ever you're thinking right now, just stop it! " adel immediately said, to stop nfirea before he went too far.

adel glanced his eyes to lupusregina, she was now looking at him, so obscenely... like she really love that misinterpretation.

that made adel goosebumped, even he was now in undead form... but he felt a press on his chest, his hands were trembling with fear.

luckily, an undead emotion-control passive helped him to clam down.

so he came back to normal, and kept talking to nfirea.

" l..let's get back to the main topic nfirea-san." ,adel said, " so you're telling me that even you have a potion to help you do your...uh.. " night activity" with enri-san... but you always feel a pain in your... uh.. " weapon" after the activity was finish right?" adel said, while looking at a sheet of paper in his hand.

" yes, adel-sama... while i was doing it with enri [ his cheeks turned in red] ... i didn't feel any.. pain... but after we've finished it..."

" oh, ... this is bad for your health... you know? ... be careful about an overdose.. nfirea-san...Viagra affects the penis and other parts of the body. Too much can cause a priapism, an uncomfortable and disproportionately large erection that lasts for more than four hours. A prolonged erection can lead to permanent damage to the penile tissues... it can lower your blood pressure too. too much of it can lead to an increased risk in cardiovascular difficulties from blood pressure fluctuations to heartbeat irregularities. and it may caused you to dead! nfirea-san! " after adel said. nfirea&enri flinched.

" r...really?! adel-sama... t...then..h... w..what will we do to ma-" enri panicked, she really worried about nfirea.

" there's a way enri-san... and the only way" ,adel said, " lower you rounds each day is it. ".

" h...hehhhh?! a..adel-sama.. b.. but-"

" THIS IS THE ONLY WAY" adel repeated his words to both of them.

" you don't want nfirea to be in danger do you? enri-san?" he asked.

" ... a..alright...adel-sama..." they both said.

but... have you noticed something? enri didn't know who adel really is?! so how?! adel was using his undead form infront of enri! ?

this is what it had happened before adel talked to nfirea.

[ 30 minutes ago]

adel was standing outside of nfirea's office.

he looked around, left and right to make sure that no one there.

" {message}" said adel, he contacted someone?

" ... ... ... ... hm-? what is it? adel?" it was ainz voice.

" yes, father. i have something to talk to you"

" woah, what a coincidence! i also have something to talk to you too" said ainz.

" e..eh? really? oh..then... you should go first fath-"

" no-no,adel. you first" said ainz

" a...alright...so..**ahem** nfirea has suggested me to tell my secret to enri emmot"

" oh..? why?"

" at first i disagree with him, but when he told me a reason... to do that...then i thought.. hey... may be he's right" ,adel said, " because now enri emmot is the goblins supreme leader... she have so much power to deal with them... if one day ... i have an .. aggressive arguing or... some misunderstanding situation between me and those goblins and beta-sama wasn't there... then who will have a power to stop them? yes! it's enri" adel said.

" hm... that makes sense actually..." ainz said.

even the probability is so low but it doesn't mean that it will never occur.

ainz also agreed with is better than cure.

enri emmot must know this.

" so ... it's your turn father" adel said, after he's been allowed to tell enri about his relationship between ainz and him.

" oh, right... uh... first... ahem... what else have you do to neia baraja? i mean...she called me " justice " a lot! like 100 times maybe..."

" heh..? nothing... father, except what i had told you before, there's nothing special."

" hm... is that so... i see... then uh... second..", ainz said, " yuri alpha is now on her way to orphanage in E-rantel so... that means she will pass carne-village. you want something? i will order yuri to take it to you... in 1 hour...maybe"

" ummm... nothing indeed,... yea...nothing" said adel

" alright... so... uh, that's it. good luck with your work"

" you too father"

.

.

" ehhhhh?! a..?a...ainz-sama! s...so-"

" enri! shhhh-! sh-shhhh ! " nfirea tried to shh-ing enri.

because adel just revealed his secret to her.

yes, she really shocked, for sure.

adel already used to it. everyone does that...

enri was now like a fan-girl that first meets her favorite singer, or K-pop [ that's what they called..idk].

she was shaking, she can't control herself to keep her cool.

and adel was in his undead form, to claim that he really is ainz successor.

" a...a...adel-s..s...sa...saa...-"

" uh, calm down, enri-san..."

" I..I...It's ...m...my greatest hornor! to m...m...mee...meet ...y.. yoU-! " enri reached her hand out, requested for a hand shaking.

adel didn't ignore it, he accept her request.

adel could feel enri trembling through her hand, well... that's usual things to happen... except...

adel glanced his eyes to lupusregina, who's now standing behind adel, staring at enri strictly... ..

even now lupusregina was smilling but adel could feel a possessive... behind her smile.

.

.

.

[ back to present] { 30 minutes before yuri arrived}

adel went back to nfirea office, to continued his work.

nfirea was going to follow adel, but then something grabbed his shoulder from behind.

that made him stopped, enri was in the kitchen then who grabbed him?

that's right, another woman in the room. lupusregina beta.

nfirea turned his face back

" u..uh.. lupusregina-sama?.."

" hey, hey,~ nfi-chan... could i borrow your potion-su?"

" e..eh?...t..that purple one?"

" yes,-su "

.

.

.

" h-hmm, hehe... hmm~ " lupusregina hummed, her hands were now pouring a purple potion in to a glass of water.

the water then turned bright purple like it has been enchanted and came back to normal.

lupisregina beta took it up, considered at it.

" hmm~... yuri-nee will be here in 30 minutes eh?" ,she said.

Lupusregina was openly grinning, her sharp teeth like a wolf's appeared from the right coner of her mouth, her eyes turned bright yellow, showing a sadistic face,... pretty horrifying.

" that's enough for me... hehehe~~ i hope that flat-chest chan didn't lie to me~~-su~"

.

.

.

" - so i forgot to add a negative and that fucked up all of my equations." , said adel.

" oh... ohh.. that's...that's extremely ... p..painful.." nfirea goosebumped.

according to something like maths, adding an negative in the equation is so damn important, and it can influence the answer.

suddenly...

Knock knock!

a knocking sound came outside of nfirea's office.

" who's there? " nfirea asked.

" It's me- su! " a person behind the door replied, surely it's lupusregina beta.

the door opened, the werewolf maid came in with a glass of water in her hands,

she walked to adel, reached a glass of water to him with her beauty smiling face.

adel turned his back to her, a werewolf maid was waiting for him to take a glass of water out of her hands and drink it.

her eyes looked so cheerful, like a kids that want to help their parents by serving them a glass of water.

" b..beta-sa- lupu... this is...?"

" as your primary guardian and one of nazarick maids, adel-sama. this is my duty... to serve you" said lupus.

( i feel... something... that is ... suspicious... like she is hiding ... a real purpose... behind that face...) adel thought,

however, he can't deny her willingness.

adel received a glass of water from her, he turned to Imp form and drank it, he noticed that lupusregina eyes were now bright yellow, like something is according to her plan

after adel finished drinking it, he then turned back to undead form and continued his work.

" adel-sama.. do you feel something strange?" she asked.

" e..heh-?" adel turned his face back to her.

" you feel... something? " she repeated her question, her voice sound so serious... like something is not according to her plan.

" u...uh... no..? " adel answered, he was gonna cotinued writting his paper, he turned his face back ... but then.

!

adel heard a sound of someone slapped his/her part of the body on adel's desk.

adel felt a desk shaking, that shuddered him.

adel turned his face back again to lupusregina beta, because a sound came from her spot.

and it was really according to his thought.

lupusregina beta, was now sitting " On" adel's desk with her legs crossed. looked directly at adel with her cheeks bright a little red { as seen in wattpad} , she was really close to adel.

that made adel trembling... his green passive worked pretty hard, even undead form doesn't have any organs but adel could feel an intense heart beat in his chest... he's now scaring.

" You, really... don't feel anything?-su" she asked again, brought her face closer to adel.

" y...yeah..." adel tried to keep his cool, replied with patient.

" hmm~..." lupusregina was considering something in her mind.

" well, ... anyway..." , she said, " nfi-chan~~, i prepared another one for you too. but its out side, you better go out and look for it-su~"

"a..alright, lupusregina-sama" nfirea said, in fact nfirea was thirsty too, so he walked out from his office, leaving adel with lupusregina beta.

" u..uh..hmm...Oh! beta-sama, a water tasted a bit strange... where did y-"

CLICK!

the door has been locked.

no need to ask who locked the door, it's lupusregina who did this.

adel started to afraid her, what did she do?!

adel stared at her, feeling somethings ... scary.. its like the trouble starts to happen now.

there's no way out of the lab, the only way out is to walk through the door behind lupusregina.

but now she just locked it up from the inside.

"b...b..beta-...san..." adel slowly asked lupusregina. he slowly budged his body in to the left side with frightened, his back sticks with the wall.

" w...what..have... you...mix in... my water..?"

adel asked, but she didn't answer.

"a...and...w..w..why did... you... lock...the door..?" adel gulped.

lupisregina didn't answer again, but she took out something from her pocket.

its the holy element.

" ! " adel was more shocked at the element in front of him, how did she get it?! and how did she know?! he's trembling.

since lupusregina take a holy element out of her pocket, adel's body starts to turn in to human. the reason that adel didn't turn to human immediatly when lupusregina came in the room because her maid uniform can block the radiation from the elements. she placed the big element on the desk, that's the moment adel knew.

he fucked up.

( wait a second...) adel thought, he then realize what his father had warned him.

he then looked at a calendar on a wall behind lupusregina.

and it according to his expectation.

this day is a Full moon day. the day that his father, ainz , warned him.

adel forgot it so he didn't bring flashbang with him. no need to use the [silent hill] to escape, because silent hill is so useless if he uses in a restrictive area, like this lab.

adel human form is the weakest form of all.

and because of the holy element lupusregina has brought in, he can't use [knocking].

he can't fight her back, not this time, in this form.

even this form strenght is so close to yuri-alpha but not with lv.59 close-combat maids.

and no need to ask about naberal, she have more chance to beat him if she's going to fight adel's human form.

" Adel...sama" she said

adel gulped.

" I CAN'T BEAR IT ANYMORE!" she suddenly shouted out then quickly jumped to adel.

" OH SHIT! " adel yelled,

he's been charged by lupusregina to the ground,

" BETA-SAMA! GET OFF ME !PLEASE CALM DOWN!"

he yelled, but it's useless, she didn't listen to anything, she really lose her mind.

adel struggling, trying to get away from lupusregina, but then she grabbed his arms, both left and right, then push it to the ground.

human strenght can't against a werewolf, adel arms are now be locked up.

lupusregina are now breathing so heavily that adel feels a warm breathing out of her nose.

but adel didn't surrender so easily, he looked around and then saw a glass-bottle on the table.

( That's it! i'm so sorry! beta-sama!) he thought.

" ekk! " lupusregina had been headbutted by adel, she realeased her hands out of adel's arms a bit but that's enough for him to go grabbed the bottle.

adel rushed out from lupusregina, he took a bottle which made of glass on the desk, he turned back and saw lupusregina rushing in to him.

( I'M SO SORRY!) he felt regret, but he have to hit her on the head with this bottle, adel can't let what ever lupusregina wants to do with him happened. she's one of nazarick population, his father's servant, one of the people he paying respect to, what will the others think if they know about this, he will never stand a sight on the pleiades again or even the guardians, or even... his father.

" I'M SO SORRY! " he shouted, then he thrashed a bottle directly to lupusregina's head, the bottle immediatly broke in to peices when it touched her head.

adel expect that she will swoon and fall asleep immediatly,

BUT

there was nothing happened to her, she didn't show any facial expression, its like adel just thrashed a bottle against the cement-wall. the bottle can't do any harm to her.

lupusregina then grabbed adel's hand, and then rammed him to the wall.

" ekk! "

adel's body hit the wall, lound enough to make nfirea who's standing out side noticed.

"hm? what's that sound? it came from my office! " nfirea noticed.

.

.

.

" STAY STILL ADEL-SAMA! THIS WON'T TAKE LONG! " lupusregina eyes are now covered by yellow, she's out of control . she can't control herself anymore.

her sadistic face came closer... and closer to adel,

" beta-sama! calm down! eghh- damn it! where did you get all this strength!? "

adel tried his best to struggle out of lupus

but it seemed no good, lupusregina's was going to take off adel's shirt.

( even this spells decreased a bunch of my mana but however... i must escape from her first) adel thought.

" [ Shockwave ] ! " adel shouted out his spells, [ shock wave] .

it's true that shockwave is only a 2 tier magic, but adel's shockwave isn't the same as it.

it just have the same name, but the work of it? is so much different.

adel's shockwave is more and more deadly than kelart custodio.

however, to the nazarick close combat battle maid, lupusregina, adel's shockwave is just a " push away" to her.

lupusregina then got bounce off, her body rammed on a desk at the opposite side of adel. some of a potion, paper and lab's stuff over there are destroyed and broken by her body.

now this is the only chance! The only chance!

adel got up from the ground and quickly rushed to the door in order to get out of here.

he grabbed the knob and was going to twisted it to make the door open.

but

crick!...crick ! ...- crick crick crick!

" oh... shit..." adel quashed the trembling in his voice, his back felt like it had been impaled by several icicles.

the door has been locked... from the other side.

( h...b...but ..how?) adel thought.

" rarrrrrrrr! " a battle cry came from his back, lupusregina jumped in to him with a sadistic face.

adel turned back and grabbed her arms then pushed up and down , they were against at each other . lupus was trying to approach adel and adel was trying to push her away.

suddenly there's a sound called out his name from the other side of the door. it's nfirea.

" adel-sama?! what's happening? over there?! i can't get in! " nfirea shouted.

" nfirea-san! aghhh- beta-sama is losing her mind! agghhhh! " adel sound was like he's having a fight with someone.

" oh no! hang in there adel-sama! i'll find something to break in! "

" it's useless nfirea-san! aggggrrhh-! i think she used some kind of magic to lock this door up! yuri alpha is now coming to this village! go find her ! please! nfirea-san! Ouch! (*** sound of something hit something****) don't touch over there! beta-sama! " adel shouted.

" alright! understood! adel-sama!" nfirea then ran out of his office to go find yuri alpha, since yuri has come to this village before so nfirea could remember her face.


	9. Chapter 9

a little part from the previous chapter, i forgot to add it anyway.

.

.

[ cut back to nazarick]

the guardians , solution epsilon and naberal gamma were now standing surround the table full of papers. in the middle appeared a demon in red suit, it's demiurge.

but his face seemed nervous ... very.. very nervous.

" h..hey, s..sister...w..what happened to demiurge-san?"

" i'm not really sure, mare but i heard from albedo that demiurge can't solve adel-sama's clue" aura said.

" there's nothing relate or connect! " albedo said

" no.. no-albedo.. it must have something... something that we missed... but we can't find it" demiurge said.

.

.

.

[ cut to yuri alpha]

yuri was heading to carne-village by [Fly].

it is a basic skill that allows user to fly.

but suddenly, she saw something below her feet.

it was Nfirea bireare.

He was running and yuri noticed that he looked so nevous, impatient, and panic.

like he is finding someone, or running away from something.

then the boy felt something above him, he lifted hia face up and there she was. he saw yuri alpha.

" Y..YURI *** gasp for breath*** -SAN! " nfirea shouted, his hands were place on his kneel his shoulder stooped forward, he must be really tired.

( he called me? ... wait... he looked so tired)

yuri then landed herself down infront of him.

" what is it? nfirea-san? you looked nervous" asked yuri.

" ****gasp*** adel...***gasp** .. adel-sama! "

yuri eyes widened...

.

.

.

crash!

a body of werewolf maid smashed on the table, lupusregina had been thrown to the desk by adel.

in fact, adel didn't want and never want to do this. he didn't want to hurt her, or do anything harm to lupus. but adel had no choice, in order to protect himself he need to do this.

but seemed like lupusregina beta didn't feel any pain or received any damage.

as a cleric and a close combat fighter, a simple throw like this didn't even make her feel anything.

she stood herself up from the broken table immediately and rushed to adel again.

" Shit! what did you eat this morning?! beta-sama! you're going crazy! " adel shouted.

but lupusregina didn't care, her animal instinct is much more intense than usual.

" Adel-sama! PLEASE! it won't take long! i swear! " lupus shouted,

adel grabbed a chair next to him, and then directly thrashed it on lupusregina's head again.

but this time

she grabbed a chair and then broke it in a half with her "head butt".

that made adel shocked... lupusregina was now completely controlled by her instinct.

her desire was... drastic enough to take control her consciousness and went crazy like this.

adel then turned back and was going to run away from her,

( i must break out this room through the wall! it will be a big injured... even it will make the others outside know what is happening... but i have no choice! ) adel thought.

he was going to break out through the wall.

it just only a few steps... just only...a few steps before he reached the wall.

But

SOMETHING grabbed adel's legs...

" ! " adel looked down to see what the fuck just grabbed his legs?

it was lupusregina beta's croiser.

she used it to lock adel legs from moving.

then lupusregina pulled her croiser back.

that made adel fell down to the ground.

his face was going to hit the ground but then lupusregina quickly used her left hand holding adel's head. then she quickly moved herself on the top of adel's body.

she grabbed adel's hands. to stop him from struggling.

" Beta-sama! please! i don't want to do this! get off me! " he begged.

adel could feel a warm heavily breathing from lupusregina beta through the air to him, her face turned red... like her hair.

this was not the same lupusregina adel has known... lupusregina that he knows was a cheerful girl... that likes to tease the others for fun... or playing a lewd jokes which only herself can understand.

in addition, adel had heard enri and nfirea conversation about lupusregina before.

[ flash back a little]

adel was walking through a house to find nfirea.

but then he heard a sound of someone was talking to each other.

it was a sound of woman... and a man.

adel was really confident that it must be enri-emmot and nfirea bareare.

but what were they talking about?

even it is not the right things to do to listen to someone talking without permission, but adel heard them mentioned his name in their conversation so he really wanted to know.

" hmm?... they metioned me? , what were they talking about?"

" ... even... this is... wrong but... please forgive me! nfirea-san! enri-san! "

" [ absolute invisibility] " said adel.

from the work of [absolute invisibility], adel became truely invisible. nothing can detect him. so adel walked directly in to the room... and it was according to his guess... it really was enri and nfirea.

adel then sat down next to nfirea. those 2 didn't notice that adel-positron-sigma, son of ainz ooal gown, was sitting next to them and joining their conversation.

" hah~... ***sigh*** you know what i have noticed? enfi?" enri asked.

" hm?"

" you know.. i really want adel-sama to be here everyday... or maybe as long as he can" said enri

( e...heh?...why...) adel thought.

"e...e...enri! what did you just say?! adel-sama have a lot of works to do! he can't stay with us all the time! he is gown-sama son! enri! you have to be considerate! " nfirea said.

" yeah, enfi! i know! but as long as he's here... i'm always safe from "her" teasing! "

" her? her who? you mean... lupusregina-sama?! " asked nfirea.

enri nodded her head down.

" yes enfi... before adel-sama was here... uh... i mean maybe before adel-sama was born... i was really tired with lupusregina-sama... she always teases me ... everytime! (- ) "

" so what's the difference? between before and after adel-sama was here? hm?" nfirea asked.

" before adel-sama was here... as i said she always teases me ! no... not only me but also the others! she was mocking everyone~! ... i really can't get in to her jokes... you know? that kind of " jokes" ... and she really looked so scary..."

( agreed with the last part enri-san!) adel thought.

" and after?" nfirea asked.

" after adel-sama was here... i don't know if it's my imagination or not... enfi... but i feel that... lupusregina-sama...is ... more ... polite... when adel-sama is here... she really looked like she tried to impress him or something like that... she is really different from the old lupusregina that i've known... but when adel-sama wasn't here... she then came back to the old one! " enri was more complain this topic to nfirea.

" so you mean...that lupusregina-sama always changes her personality when she is infront of adel-sama... right?" asked nfirea.

enri didn't answer but nodded her head down.

( woah... this really ... shocked me...) adel thought.

" hoi... hoi... but there's also a good point to! enfi~!" enri said

" heh?"

" i noticed that ... everytime i tell lupusregina-sama about if she wants to be with adel-sama... i mean... a " couple jokes", she always flushes! hahaa! and that is so funny! you have to see it yourself enfi! ! " she said.

( that was more like your personal satisfaction for a pay back on her... enri-san..well...that was some kind of revenge...maybe? because i also heard from the goblins that lupusregina-sama was really a kind of person that likes to ... tease the others" adel thought.

.

.

.

[ cut back to present]

" aghhh-! please! let me go! " adel said

" sure, adel-sama! JuSt! JuST a LiTTle Of You! -"

Smack!

" Ouch! "

lupus groaned with pain, something hit her head from behind.

she then turned back to look what is it?

" ! " lupus eyes widened!

because the person standing infront of her was Yuri alpha. her biggest pleiades sister!

" y...y...Y...y... yuri-nee?! "

smackK!

" Ouch! ! "

yuri smacked her fist on lupus head again.

yuri was now very mad at her sister.

she then pulled lupus ear, and that forced her to get off adel's body.

" Ahhh-ouch! Ahhha- yuri-nee! that hurts! ahhhh-"

" Lupusregina-beta! we have a lot to talk! when we going back ! " said yuri.


	10. Chapter 10

visit wattpad for a picture

" Ouchhhh! - ahhh- yuri-nee... it hurts!"

lupusregina had been knocked on the head by yuri-alpha, her sister.

that made she got fuzzy, like a kids that had been scolded by parents, she used her hands covering a knocked spot, hoping that it would make the pain goes away.

" Shut up! lupusregina! this isn't enough for what you've done to adel-sama!" yuri heavily scolded her werewolf sister.

infront of those 2 , nfirea bareare helped adel for getting up from the ground.

" you alright, adel-sama?"

" fine, it's... it's fine"

even adel claimed that he is okay, but his voice was on the other hand.

his voice was trembling, like a person who had just passed a scary nightmare and woke up.

" adel-sama! i'm very sorry! for my sister's foolish behavior! " yuri bowed her head to adel, her another hand was grabbing lupusregina head and pushed her head down.

lupusregina had been brought back to normal by yuri. she was now the old lupusregina.

.

.

.

Smack!

" Ouchhh! "

a groaned from the werewolf maid, she had been knocked on the head again by yuri.

her hands were covering a knocked spot again.

but this time they were standing infront of Ainz Ooal gown, ruler of nazarick with albedo standing next to him.

yuri bowed her head down and holded it while talking, the same as lupusregina. they were now trembling,

" Ainz-sama! i know that my sister had done an unforgiven sins! ple-"

" hold on a minute yuri" ainz said.

like being hammered in the middle of the chest that made both of them trembling even more.

ainz really angry at them?

" stay here with albedo for a minute, i'll be back"

" u...u...understood...a..a..ainz-sama" yuri voice was shaking.

.

.

.

" hgg-...h..hgg ...hg... ** sniff**..."

a sound of someone who almost gonna cry, adel positron sigma, even he was now in undead form, but what had happened to him before still haunts him. it shocked him so much.

his green passive worked heavily rightnow.

because adel have the other 2 forms that are not an undead so that affect his emotion to be harder to control than ainz.

he was now in ainz bedroom, but he wasn't there alone.

someone next to him in the german-military outfit was trying to soothe him by rubbed his hand on his little brother shoulder, it's pandora's actor.

in addition, adel didn't expect that lupusregina in full moon day will be so scary like this. he almost got ra_ed.

but this wasn't all her fault, since ainz has already warned him about this. he didn't listen to his father.

it may be because he trusted in lupusregina so much that made him underestimate her desire.

" see-? i told you"

" fa-ther?"

ainz standing infront of the door, looking at both of his son.

ainz slowly walked in the room and stopped infront of adel and pandora's actor.

" i'm not going to scold or aggravate you, adel but, seriously... i already warned you"

" i know, father... but i didn't expect that it will be this much..."

" *** sigh***... good grief [ i mean yare yare daze] " ainz said

pandora's actor helped adel to get himself up.

somehow a flashback poped up in ainz head.

it happened a days ago, before adel went to holy roble kingdom.

[ ainz flash back]

that day was a holiday in nazarick, everyone was enjoying their free time.

(even there still someone who wants to work on these day like yuri alpha)

ainz was walking through the hallway in to the throneroom, considering in his mind about adel, because his son may be caught living in nazarick by the others someday. he have to prepare for this.

suddenly, ainz heard something came from the throneroom.

like...there's... someone shouting...

even ainz doesn't have ears but he slowly focus on the sound.

" Kampf bis zum Tod für Nazarick! Kampf bis zum Tod für Nazarick! Kampf bis zum Tod für Nazarick! [ fight until death for nazarick] "

( what the fuck? what the fuck is this sound? ...a ... german? ... wait... these are sound of adel...and... p..pandora's actor?... holy shit! )

ainz then quickly opened the door to see if his guessing was right.

the door opened, and the image infront of ainz actually shocked him...

pandora's actor was teaching adel some nazi's stuff... adel was now wearing a WW2 nazi's costume...

( HOLY FUCK, THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND... ) ainz thought.

pandora's actor and adel then turned their face to ainz, presenting their arms.

" oh, good morning father! " they both said.

" what are you two doing..."

" brother just taught some coolest stuff ever!, father!" said adel

" N-Nope, adel! that wasn't even-"

" he actually good at it ainz-sama! he must be a good soilder someday! " pandora's actor said.

" Danke Bruder! [thank you brother]" adel said, presenting his arm at pandora's actor.

( was that german?! was that?! did he just speak german?! He already learnt german?! JESUS FUCKIN CHRIST. he already comes this far?! when did pandora's teach him this kind of weird stuff?! ) ainz thought.

.

.

.

" ainz-sama?... ainz-sama! " pandora's actor noticed that ainz had been absent-minded for a minute.

" hm?.?oh... oh, yeah... i came to take him with me"

" adel-sama?"

" umu."

" to where?" pandora's actor asked.

" the throne room" ainz said.

adel startled, his red undead eyes bright up, meaning that he's afraid to meet someone who is now in the throneroom.

" f...f..f father-"

" come with me adel"

" but ! But she is there isn't she?! i don't want to g-"

" adel, you've to face her. lupusregina beta isn't always be like this. what happened to you this day was an influence from her race. you know? like a ... uh... woman when she's in her period." said ainz.

ainz tried to explain this to his son, he thought that he must compare this to something correlate with science.

even ainz knows that adel also have a little bit of werewolf race, but his werewolf level is so low that he could only used [animal instinct] which is a basic&common skill that every werewolf race should have.

"b...b..but"

"you must reconcile with her adel. to prevent it from happening again, i know.. i know.. how she actually shocked you, but this is her. everyone knows it. "

" but..."

ainz walked closer to adel, put his hand on his son shoulder. adel stared at ainz, like a father trying to soothe his child.

" why don't you look from a different perspective? adel?, not anyone in this world can attract any of the pleiades maid except you! adel, seriously, 2 of them have been attracted by you!"

" ... " no replied from adel, he bend his head down a little, meaning that he was now considering something in his mind.

" it may be of... my rank... they must use me to approach you, father... the-"

" No! "

ainz slapped adel's shoulder, that made adel flinched, the same as pandora's actor.

ainz a little bit angry to hear that from adel.

suddenly his green passive worked, so that made ainz calm down, and got his cool back.

because what adel had said.

( i didn't think that he will be so pessimistic like this...) , ainz thought.

" what did you just say?! adel!" ainz shouted, that made adel trembling.

like there's a lighting strikes through adel's body.

(if lupusregina or solution heard it... they must be extremely doleful... ) ainz thought.

he pulled adel closer, now there was a little of space between them before their face will touch to each other.

ainz squeezed adel shoulder, meaning that he was now very serious and want adel to listen to him carefully.

" adel, listen to me! it isn't because of your rank, or your position in here... you've been misunderstood all along! " ainz said.

" e...eh..?"

" it is not your rank that attract them but your behavior! " said ainz.

" adel, they really like you from the bottom of their heart. try to look at what you've done to them... " said ainz.

adel flash back poped up, a many event that he had help the pleiades and the guardians by fixing their weakness...

he made entoma an Bio armor skin for acid-protection.

he helped Cz for practicing her close combat fighting until she can beat him.

he helped yuri for adjusting her gauntlet.

he also helped ainz by giving him a stunning bomb to protect his father from albedo.

and etc...

" it... it is my duty.. fa-"

" adel, no one request for that but you still want to help them, is that really your duty?"

"..."

adel ran out answer.

" see-?, now, come with me *** slaps adel's shoulder*** we have a lot to talk to them" said ainz.

" a...alright..."

.

.

.

lupusregina, yuri and albedo were waiting for ainz to come back, no one talked with others.

just waiting... with silence.

but lupusregina could sense a strict glanced from yuri, her sister and a little giggled from albedo.

if today was a holiday in nazarick, lupusregina would have been sorrounded by the guardians and her sisters.

luckily, today was a working day.

lupusregina was standing next to yuri, in her head, re-thinking about what she had done to her young master, adel.

she just let her instinct took over her conscious. lupusregina had tried her best to bear it, but she could not.

lupusregina also relieve that yuri-alpha had come in time, so that helped adel survive from her desire.

however, after all what she had done is unforgivable and must be punished.

lupusregina knows and understands what will come after her, but what she worried the most was solution, her younger sister.

( an i the one... who really opportunistic?... so-chan... i'm so sorry... even we've promised to each other that we will be the honest competitor... ) lupusregina thought.

she didn't have any idea how solution would feel if she knows about this.

her mind went blank...

althought yuri and albedo felt a shame-ray radiated through the air from lupus, the law is the law.

lupusregina did too much this time.

suddenly the doors behind them opened.

that made yuri and lupusregina startled.

ainz had come back... with his son, adel, following him at his back.

they walked pass yuri to the throne.

adel was in undead form, to hide his fear of lupusregina from everyone.

he tried his best to act like he didn't panic.

( comon adel, comon! you can do this - you can do this! son of the ultimate being ainz Ooal gown must not be afraid of anything! you want the others to think that you're coward? ) adel encouraged himself.

adel tried not to look or glance at her, just keep his focus on his father's back.

lupusregina wanted to reach her hand out and grab adel's shoulder, to make an excuse for her foolish action and explain why she did this.

because she couldn't bear it, her radical instinct was very intense.

ainz turned around, sitting on his throne.

down there on his left side was yuri alpha and lupusregina beta, his right side was adel.

and standing next to ainz was albedo as usual.

since ainz sat on the throne, everyone immediately kneeled to him.

in addition, ainz had told adel that adel doesn't need to kneel like the others, because adel is his son, his rank is special.

but adel refused to do what his father told.

adel claimed that he will do the same as them, he doesn't want the other to treat him like a special person, or whatever similar to that.

he wanted them to treat him like he's only one of ainz Npc's.

adel accidentally glanced at lupusregina, he saw lupus staring at him with no blink,

adel immediately turned back.

( shit! shit shit shit! how long she has stared at me?! fuck... i want to run away from this room) he thought.

" ahem! " albedo cleared her throat.

that made everyone staring at ainz.

ainz nodded his head to albedo then

" this is a speacial case, since today is a working day, so... no one who knows adel's existence was here , however , after what just happened this day... lupusregina beta ! do you have any excuse to tell adel who's kneeling over there why you did that to him?" asked ainz.

" ... " no replied from lupusregina, in fact, she had a reason, because she really can't control herself plus today is a full moon day, so her instinct is harder to control.

lupusregina afraid that if she makes an excuse ... ainz, adel, albedo and yuri will think that she's foxy and doesn't have any guilty.

" lupusregina, i'll ask again. do you have any excuse or any reason why you did this to adel?"

ainz repeated his question.

lupusregina's heart beat got intensed, the same as yuri, as if now there's a press in their chest.

" n...n...no, ainz-sama..." lupus said with trembling voice.

" wait..." said adel.

this made everyone turned their face to him, except ainz, because he was at the front and on the highground, so all ainz need to do was just a glance.

" hm? what is it?" ainz asked.

" adel-sama?!-wh-"

" yuri, quiet down. ainz-sama is talking" said albedo.

yuri came back to kneeling-pose, listening to adel.

" i...i..uh... ***ahem*** it...it was not her fault..father" said adel.

" !?" everyone in the room shocked&confused except ainz.

" what made you said that?" asked ainz

" i mean... she is a werewolf, right? " adel turned his face to lupus,

" u...yes. adel-...sama" she replied.

since lupus replied,adel then immediately turned his face back to ainz because if he still keep his eyes on her, he would probably automatically run away... even an undead passive could not hold him to stay here any long.

" s..so...so .. what had she done to me ... was her nature. ... that was not lupusregina... oh.. i mean ... that was her but with no conscious... which she tried her best to bear and press it all along... i know how agonize it is. " he said.

" so ... you're going to say that..?"

" yes, father. she had done it unwittingly... i mean... please consider! *** turned to yuri** if she really intended to do it... why did she choose this day..? even she knew that will come to a village..." asked adel.

this question made yuri realized.

" a...adel-sama... y... you're going to say...t..that.." lupusregina yellow bright eyes went winded, started to feel relieve, and grateful.

adel didn't turn his face to her, but he replied

" y...yes beta-s- lupu, i... i understand you..." he said.

her eyes went more winded, she felt so relieve , like a press on her chest have been taken out.

"How did you feel after you were forgiven?"

lupusregina can now answer the question given above.

it's a feeling that she didn't think adel would forgive her even what she had done to him was a kind of harassment.

" oh..and uh... could i beg you something? father?" asked adel, everyone went back from their thought, and listened to him

" let me guess, you don't want this to be told to anyone?" ainz said.

" ah... as expect of father, you really reach my thoughts " bowed adel.

" ** chuckles** not that much..adel" said ainz

" adel-sama?! w...why?! " asked yuri.

adel then turned his face back to yuri

" well, uh...i.. i don't want to see.. beta-sama got scolded or being scandalized by others..." adel said.

" a..adel-sama..." yuri groaned, she really shocked in his decision.

( e...even... even my sister had done this terrible things to you but you still forgive her... you're... so ... kind... like ainz-sama... ) yuri thought.

" —Adel-sama, I cannot thank you enough for the mercy you have shown lupusregina " yuri bowed her head.

" i..i feel extremely .. grateful- adel-sama.." lupusregina then bowed her head down.

" n..no p...problem" adel said while he tried to move away from her.

" adel, you sure about this? pardon me, as long as it is your authority... you sure that you will forgive her?" asked ainz.

adel was considering at something in his mind.

( oh... that's right... i must suggest father to give beta-sama some punishment ... so that she will not do it again... however ... i don't want to bring her a heaviness... but... if i don't... may be in the future... she will probably do it again... i'm so sorry beta-sama! , don't worry... this punishment won't be grevious)

adel thought,

" umm... well, however... uh...some of the lab tools were destroyed by beta-sa-lupu, a..a..and uh... some of them takes a long time to complete ... s..so uh..." adel said, he tried to indirectly tell his father to punish lupusregina but then yuri alpha inturrupted.

" You want her to be punished?! " yuri said

adel startled.

( wah!- c...crap...shit! adel you stupid dumbass skeleton! what did you just say?! does y..yuri-sama disfavor me? sure she is! who the hell will let her sister being punished?! ) adel thought.

" y...y..yuri-sama!..i..i was jok-"

" Thank you! adel-sama! " yuri immediately bowed her head down, the same as lupus.

( e...eh?) he thought.

" eh..? " adel automatically groan with confused.

yuri alpha lifted her face up, looking at adel.

" my deepest thankful adel-sama! for your offer to punish lupusregina! she deserves it! she should pay for her sins" said yuri.

yuri looked so delighted and pleased after she heard that adel want to punish her sister, that really confused adel.

( oi... r...really..? yuri-sama wants her sister to be punished...?) adel thought.

he then looked at lupusregina if she would agree about this?

even he didn't want to but he must look after her feeling.

( did beta-sama... agree with this?... i hope she won't... no one actually wants to be pu-)

adel didn't finish his thought, he got confused even more.

he saw lupusregina went back to a cheerful mode again and be like this.

( as seen on wattpad), what the fuck just happened?

" thank you! adel-sama! i'm fully willing to accept your punishment" lupusregina said, like she had been waiting for this allalong.

( h...hehhhhh..? s...she's happy to be punished?! ) adel thought, then again. he tried to turn his face away from lupu.

" umu, i see. the lab tools are very important for your experiment with nfirea aren't you?" asked ainz.

" yes, father... in this case... i didn't want beta-sama to be punished because she tried to r..ra..pe... me, but because she destroyed my lab tools" said adel.

" umu, understood. lupusregina beta, you have any problem with this?"

" No, ainz-sama. absolutely not. i deserve it" said lupus.

" alright, so... what you want her to do ,adel?" ainz asked.

( **woosh** i hope this will not be too much for her) adel thought.

" ***inhales*** a writing lines" said adel.

" ho.? a writing lines?" ainz totally surprised.

because of what his son had suggested is a thing that need to be patiently done.

( chose a punishment which is very conflict to her habit eh?... hmm... that's a wise choice, adel.) ainz thought.

" so... what you want her to write then?"

" u..uh..." adel was thinking, but then yuri inturrupted.

" adel-sama, i suggested the word " i'm so sorry adel-sama".." said yuri.

" h...hey.. oi oi yuri-san... is that too much fo-"

" no, adel-sama. campared to what she had done to you, this is just a little" yuri gazed her eyes to lupusregina and looked at her strictly. that made lupusregina simpered... a remorseful simpered. , and looked away.

" a..allright... uh... so just write it... maybe.. 40 copies of it.. that's en-"

" 40,000" yuri inturrupted again.

" eh..?" adel turned his face to yuri.

" w...what did you say yuri-san..?"

" i said, 40,000 copies. adel-sama"

" h...heh!? 40,000 !.. yuri-sama! that's-" adel was going to say but lupus said first.

" yuri- nee! wh-"

" shut up! lupusregina, you don't have permission to say anything! "

lupusregina was like a puppy that has been scolded, she face paled.

" as i said! 40,000 copies of " i'm so sorry adel-sama " is appropriate for this foolish action! and must be finish tomorrow" said yuri, she looked so confident.

" H...Hehhhhh?! yuri-nee! seriously?! tomorrow?! that's impossible! "

" this is what you deserve! " yuri said.

( i feel like yuri just took over my punishment somehow...) adel thought.

ainz chuckled, what he saw infront of him was more like a group of his children,arguing to each other.

" *** ahem*** please keep your cool, we're in front of ainz-sama! " said albedo

" *** chuckles*** , pay no heed albedo, i like this atmosphere" said ainz.

" so, a 40,000 copies of " i'm so sorry adel-sama" heh? , adel, you have any problem with this?"

adel gazed at lupusregina, saw her kneeled witheringly made him worried then he gazed at yuri alpha , she was on the other hand, she looked pleased about this so much, adel then turned back to ainz.

" n..No, father"

" umu, lupusregina beta, you willing to accept this?"

" yes, ainz-sama "

even she's down there but ainz could sensed a little ***sigh** from her,

.

.

.

after the judgement

yuri left the throneroom with lupusregina, to send her young sister back to a village, leaving adel with ainz.

adel said that he would go after her but before that he would have a little talk with his father.

" well, seemed like they're gone" said adel.

" i really happy that you didn't request for changing your guardian adel" said ainz.

" how could i dare? father. being punished was enough for her"

" fu-fu-fu~~" albedo giggled.

" hm?... what is it? albedo-sama?" adel asked.

" ara~, nothing- nothing. oh and just stop calling me "albedo-sama" already! just call me " Mama" okay?"

" m..mama...?" adel confused.

" Oi,oi,oi-! wait a minute albedo! what do you mean?"

" heh? i cant? ainz-sama? b...but we , we are already ...u..uh *** flushes*** have a child together~."

( " we " ? wait wait! adel is born by a fusion of 3 world items! there's nothing relate to you! albedo?! ) ainz thought.

" hey, hey albedo..that's-" ainz was going tobsay but then adel inturrupted.

" whoa.. this is so coincidence! " said adel

" h..heh? what do you mean? my child?" albedo confused

( stop! calling him "my child" ! albedo! ***sigh*** ) ainz thought.

" yesterday, shalltear-sama also asked me to called her "mommy" then... i don't know why she seemed so happy " said adel.

albedo's eyes went winded, her face dramatically twisted like something displeased her, she bite her own teeth and groaned.

" that... Bitch! " , said albedo, " ainz-sama, please forgive me but could i go out for a minute? then i will be back"

" u...u...umu. f..fine albedo.." said ainz.

albedo then left the throneroom.

" anyway, how are they now father?" adel asked.

" you mean, the re-estize?"

" no, no. i mean all of them, the holy kingdoms, uh.. re-estize, and maybe the other kingdom that knows about the boogeyman"

" oh... it's.. long story, we better have this topic conversation at other room"

" alright"

.

.

.

" hmm..? to that extent?! "

" umu, as i said. every information about you they have, is now conflict to each other, in the other words, could say that now, an information which re-estize have is oppose to holy kingdom, i heard from naberal that the holy kingdom said boogeyman was not at that level of hazard, they said the boogeyman was defeated by remedios once." ,said ainz, " but this was just the beginning, since the holy kingdom report this to the conference, the re-estize immediately disagreed. they said they need to use momon, nabe and evileye, the three strongest adventurers to capture you so ... it was impossible for remedios to defeat the boogeyman in 1v1." said ainz

he inhaled, then continued his words.

" Neia baraja, althought she's one of the holy kingdom population, but this time she was on the same side as re-estize, she said that the boogeyman was the hardest enemy to fight. no one was going to believe her if she hadn't told them that ainz Ooal gown servant [Cz] also claim that the boogeyman was hard to against too.." said ainz.

" so ... they just realized that you planned to be caught ... but that's not enough, they also arguing about the boogeyman ability " said ainz.

" heh?, my ability?" adel asked.

" umu, re-estize had warned the holy kingdom your illusion skill. but the holy kingdom said that they hadn't seen any of it. then neia came up with a new information that the boogeyman had a power to transport people in to the other place, so it made the boogeyman went even more enigmatic" said ainz.

" hm.. she must mentioned about [helleyes].." adel was now in thinking pose.

" definitely.." said ainz

" oh, and another thing... *** looked at the clock*** oh.. you must go back for working now, i have another topic to talk to you. but maybe this evening" said ainz.

" ."

suddenly ...

Knock knock!

someone knocked the door from outside.

" hm..? oh. it must be albedo" ainz then walked to the door, and opened it.

" you already finished your business? alb- !"

" a... a... ainz-sa..sama..."

a voice of young woman, with yellow hair, and she dressed in a maid outfit, she really shocked at someone behind ainz.

( holy shit, it's cixious! ) ainz thought.

cixious is one if the ordinary maids in nazarick called " the homunculus".

they've been created to do a stuff like housework in nazarick, and the major problem right now was... adel was in imp form.

in fact, adel always continuously changes his form in an hour, for example, if he's now in imp form, in the next 1-2 hours he will change in to undead, or maybe human.

the reason?

simple, it's one of his habit the same as some people do a coin-rolling or pen-spinning while they're working [ try my best to explain it to you guys since i don't know a vocab to explain this]

" A..AINZ-SAMA! T..THAT'S KYAaaaaaa-"

cixious had been pulled by ainz in to the room, then adel closed the door. this happened so fast in a second.

" h...h..he's ! THAT Invader! ainz-sama! please get ba-"

" cixious! stop it! listen to me! " ainz grabbed Cixious shouldet, she then startled and lost courage.

" B...but..."

" ***sigh*** "

( i didn't expect that she will surprisingly came here, i thought it was albedo who knocked the door, ... uhhh... i was too careless... ) ainz thought.

" looks like we have to add someone on the list, adel" said ainz.

" umu, i agree, father" said adel.

" H...heh-?! a..adel? what is adel?"

.

.

.

" H- heh..? HEHHHhHHHHHhHHhhHh?!, A.a..a...ainz-sama...?c...c..?child?"?! "

cixious really surprised in the fact that who's adel.

ainz explain everything about adel to cixious, that really shocked her.

he didn't have any reliable evation but telling the truth.

if adel hadn't been chased by them that time [ an event in chapter 2 : the boogeyman]

ainz would have tell cixious that adel is his new servants.

" w..w...wah... a..ains-sss ss ..s a m-"

cixious absolutely lost her cool, her heartbeat pumped heavily rightnow, she could probably fainted rightnow.

" you don't need to be so suprise that much- cixious-sama" said adel.

" B..b..bb but..a...a...adel-sama...h..how could i not...i..?i...t...this is ...t.?t- too...too fast! i..i..i didn't prepare for this! "

in fact,cixious was right. this is to sudden, just imagine that one day, walking in ainz-sama room and saw him with another man then being told by ainz-sama that he is his son.

how shocked is that.?

the answer?

immeasurable.

cixious took a plenty of time to calm herself down.

" ** sigh** cixious... pardon me, but could you keep this secret?"

" e..e...ehhh-? w..w? ainz-sama,why? "

" because i'm not ready for it, i don't deserve a homage ..., not now... not today" adel said.

" e..eh..? i don't understan-"

" Cixious..." ainz repeated her name

" ... "

" i know it's hard, but i will let albedo explain this to you again later." said ainz.

suddenly there's someone knocked the door.

Knock knock!

" who's there?" ainz asked out, he worried if it's another homunculus maids.

" it's me , ainz-sama"

" Oh, come it"

" thank you"

it's a sound of albedo, this time was really her.

" e..eh..? cixious?! why are you here?! "

" shh- quiet down, albedo anyway thank god you're here in a right time... "

.

.

.

.

after stick with ainz for a while, adel realized that he's late for his work again.

adel left the throneroom, left a confuse-cixious with albedo and ainz, hoping that when he turn back home after work, she will understand the situation a bit more.

he disguised as aura, and was going out nazarick.

but he spotted something from a corner.

it's a wrecked- wooden-table, a table looks like it could weight ... like...atleast 70 tons ...

but it was now destroyed by someone... who did this?

( not sure if it's my imagination or not... but when albedo-sama walked in the throneroom , i saw a ... sliver on her head...)

adel thought.

he wanted to clean it but he had no time left, he must go to carne village and explain what just happened to nfirea.

.

.

.

[at carne village.]

{5 minutes before adel arrived}

" ahhhhhh~~~ ! 40,000 copies... yuri-nee ! don't you think it's too much?!- su?! "

" shut up and keep writing lupusregina ****smack****" yuri alpha cut her sister sentence, she's now watching lupus did a writing lines of 40,000 copies of " I'm so sorry adel-sama" on a paper.

" ahhhhh~~~! " lupus groaned, because yuri just slaped her hands.

" what now? " lupus asked

" you trying to minimize the alphabet?! do it all again! " yuri then took a paper from lupusregina hands and ripped it off in to peices.

" ahhhh! yuri-neeee! that's 156 copies! i have wrote it for half an hour! my wrist almost got wrecked! "

" i don't care! because you were trying to cheat weren't you!? you have any guilty?! DO IT ALL AGAIN! " yuri repeated.

" ... ** sniff**..." lupusregina picked a new peice of paper, placed it on a desk and started to write it all again.

" ***sigh*** i wonder if adel-sama knows that you were trying to cheat at his punishment... what would he feel...***sigh***"

" you're worry too much yuri-nee -su... this is more like your punishment.."

" Hmmm? what did you just say?"

" a...a...ahh..n..nothing! -su! "

" ***sigh**** " yuri then sat down to the opposite side of her sister,

" e...uh... yuri-nee, don't you need to go to the orphanage-su?"

" I'm waiting for adel-sama, if he comes, i will go. but now he hasn't come yet, so i need to watch over you. NOT TO LET YOU CHEAT" said yuri.

lupusregina startled, she's hoping that adel would come here as fast as possible.

" anyway... yuri-nee... have demiurge-sama solved adel-sama's clue yet?" asked lupus, while her hands was writing.

" um... i don't know... last time i heard was that he still can not, "

" woah, ... so adel-sama get serious this time?-su?"

" maybe..."

.

.

.

.

" demiurge. i . suggest you to take a rest for a while." said cocytus, he just came back from lizardman village to visit his friend, demiurge.

" no-no, cocytus... i will not if i still can't solve it yet... there's nothing relate to each other!? ... ..a...adel-sama really play seriously this time... his mentality&talents is beyond me.." said demiurge, he looked very stress.

" umu, that's why you should rest demiurge, you don't want ainz-sama to worry about you, do you? the more you dive down to adel-sama's complex code... the more stress you reflect out through your face" said cocytus.

" ..." demiurge didn't reply. he's now considered at something.

" ..."

" ! " demiurge startled, like he realized something.

" cocytus! what did you just say?"

" h..heh?... i said you should take a re-"

" no-no-no! after that"

" you don't want ainz-sama to worry about you?"

" after that! "

" the more you dive down to adel-sama's complex code... the more stress you reflect out through your face? "

demiurge picked up a sheet from his table, then stared at it.

cocytus was very confused rightnow, what did his friend mean?

" re...flect..."

" ! " demiurge then grabbed a sheet of paper and was going to rush out of the room.

" . demiurge. what just . happened?"

" i think i found a way to solve adel-sama's clue! cocytus! "

" Heh!? " cocytus shocked.

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

adel were on his way to carne-village.

after cixious had caught him, ainz, his father, told him to go back to work at carne-village immediately, ainz & albedo will handle this.

even have been told like that, but adel still worry about cixious. what will she think about this?

that made adel nervous not a little.

" haaa... ( sigh) ... trouble keeps coming these day..." he complained to himself while walking.

adel's mana is very low, so he can't use fly but walk instead.

it's a fact that carne-village isn't much far from nazarick, but if compares to adel's mana if he uses {fly}... no one want to fall from the sky while flying ,don't them?

however, adel could use his {aceleration} which is his passive in imp&human forms when he's running and doesn't require mana, to arrive at the village .

but now he didn't, because he's thinking about something, he's planning about something.

it's about Lupusregina-beta, his most want-to-stay away maid in the pleiades.

after what had happened to him these day, his fear in lupusregina grows much more than before.

" haaa... what should i do?... " adel said, " i wanted to ask father to replace her with shadow demon... but if i do that ...will it make she feel even worst about herself?..." adel said.

" ***inhales*** ...***** sighhhh****... i don't want to meet her... she's too scary for me... uhh... but i don't want to make her to get me wrong that i hate her..." adel complained.

lupusregina to him, is another beautiful woman, just like the other pleiades and the female guardians adel has known.

he didn't hate her, but if possible, he don't want to stay with her actually... but from adel's broken stats that is too much fighter... she somehow becomes adel's bodyguard which need to stay with him all the way.

" ohh?! " some idea just pops up in adel's head.

" wait a minute... why just i don't be the one who avoid meeting her?...ahaa! that's right! this is it! i just sneak in the village ... straight to nfirea office! then get my ass out of there and go home {nazarick} when it's evening immediately! this will be the most efficient way to avoid meeting her! i'm sure that beta-sama must be busy with her job { look after the village} too! "

.

.

.

.

" oh, it's the new kid! where have you been this afternoon?"

the goblin, who was standing at the security door "Kaijali" said.

" u...uh..aha ha... there's a little problem, kaijali-san " said adel.

" oh, i think it's not "little" that took you so long ... " kaijali said, " however, that woman, lupusregina was asking for you if you already arrive here or not... .. i don't know what made she interested in you so much but-"

" ahh... i'm so sorry kaijali-san. but seemed like i'm very busy right now, it will be my greatest thankful if you know where she is rightnow? so i could go see her"

adel asked kaijali for lupusregina's spot in this village rightnow, he lied to kaijali that he wanted to know her spot so he could easily go see her. his real purpose is to know her spot to "avoid" entering that area as much as he could.

" hmm... i don't sure , her spot isn't stable... but may be at commander's house"

" you mean enri-san?, kaijali-san?"

" hey! be polite with commander! "

" oh, okay. okay. i'm so sorry! " he said.

he then walked passed the door, got himself in the village.

" hmm... if i use {absolute invisibility} ... this must be really bad idea right now..." adel said, because it's still a day in carne village, the crowd of people are all active and doing their work all around adel.

so if they see adel use invisible infront of them... it will cause another big trouble.

so adel had no choice but to do real "sneak" to nfirea office.

( fuck... i forgot to use invisible before arrive at the village... if i go out now... kaijali-san will suspect in me... jeez, adel. why did you always forget a simple thing like this!) adel thought to himself.

( oh, i should looking for a blind spot and use invisible either! aha! that's right) adel thought.

he walked carefully left side and go straight near the forest, hoping not to spot a red-twin-tails hair maid .

the only thing that kept him not to enter a village forest is a wall. adel have a little of werewolf race like lupus, but not as much as her, but nevertheless.. adel understands that a werewolf races have a very fast nervous system, a little of a sound or smells could make them detected who's coming. so he must be very careful not to make her knows that he's here.

but suddenly,

" oh, there he is! there he is! that's the man you're looking for?! "

" oh, yeh! yeh!, that must be him "

" woah, he's looking so good.."

" see? i have told you! just look at how handsome he is! "

" come on! let's go ! you can do this! show me that your research on him is worth it"

adel noticed that 2 female-villagers are mentioning him in their conversation. they are wearing an average villager clothes like enri, and were coming to him.

( oh, shit... i must walk away and pretend that i'm so very busy that i didn't notice them)

adel was going to turn his face and walk away, but it's too late.

" O..oh..hiii! mister"

" ! " adel startled,

( Fuck! ) he thought. then turned his face back to them

" u...uh.. m..me?"

" yes, u..uh... m..may i know your name please..?" she said in flushes.

" u..uh, a..adel.. " he replied.

" oh...oh, adel-san.. that's a nice name ..u..uh..m..my name is rose... i..i know it's a bit too rude that you have been called by a strangers like me...b..but please trust me! adel-san... you are now so popular among the girls here... **a...ahem*** it may interrupted to a gentlemen like you.. b..but..."

adel noticed that her cheeks bright in red a little more, and so her friend, that made adel goosebumps.

" i...it's our culture adel-san...u..uh.. w..w...would you mind if i... if i invite you to have a dinner at my hou-"

" Oh, that's great - ~su, could you invite me too? "

" waaaahhh! " both woman screamed in shocked, the same as her friends, but the most shocked person among them was adel.

because "lupusregina beta" appeared behind those woman, and now her hands were now holding their shoulders.

" kekeke~~ ara~ what happened? the more people the more fun right~~~? " lupusregina said to those 2, in a cheerful voice.

Before her voice changed to the other hand, in a cold...cold... emotionless and scary.., her facial ...her eyes changed from cheerful to... full of hatred.

her eyes use to be yellow, and fill with cheers but now... adel can't tell the different between her and a cold-blood-murderer.

he could sense a killing aura out of her body.

" If only you have enough brain cells to realize that adel-san is busy all day and don't care about your meaningless invitation" said lupus, in a cold voice. before she changed back in to the old lupus again.

those 2 reaction? they almost shit in their pants.

" soo~~~~ you two better walk away and go back to your business eh? , don't try to make him busy even MORE...- su~" she said.

" u...u...understood! a..a..adel-san! i..i'm so sorry for my interrupted! p..please forgive me! " the woman then bowed to him and walked away immediately, not waiting for him to make any reponse.

but he knows, why they looked so afraid like this... he understands why they walked away this fast. to escape from a were wolf maid infront of him, lupusregina-beta.

( oh..shit...SHIT! she must detected my&their sounds from animal instinct! fuck! ) adel thought.

" ah-ha~ adel-sama. glad you come back~ i've been waiting for you all along~ su~~"

adel tried his best to keep his cool, to control his emotion not to panic.

he must turn back to undead form immediately,

" ...h..happy... to hear that... but first let's...let's go back to nfirea office...b..beta-sama"

" It's LUPU! just called me Lupu! adel-sama! "

adel startled, but luckily she didn't notice it,

" a...a...alright, lupu..."

( *sighhh** ... it's over... i guess...) adel thought.

.

.

.

**** sound of the doors opened *****

****pffffff**** a sound of adel, placing his bag on the lab's table. in order to get his stuff out of it.

" ... "

" ... "

" u..uh... L...Lupu... you still here?"

" yes,adel-sama " she cofidently replied to adel, an adorable smile on her face may melts a man heart easily, but not with adel, because his fear in lupusregina is so much that distract adel from that smile.

" b...but it's b-b-b...better to leave me here and go do your work... isn't it? h..hah...ha-ha...i..remember that your duty is..t..too look after an overall of this village.. "

adel said, he laughed to cover his true emotion, he wondered why lupusregina didn't go out yet.

he tried not to think of what had happened to him these day and tried to do like nothing happened.

" that's correct, adel-sama. but looking after you is much more important, aha~~ don't worry about that adel-sama, the red-caps are already in their position, if anything goes wrong, they will immediately report me- su~"

" y..you took those red-caps? here?! "

" yes, - su~"

"... oh.. okay...and...uh... where you going to go then?" adel asked.

" no where but with you, adel-sama"

" ! heh? "

" i'm your guardian adel-sama.., and i'm so sorry adel-sama, for what everything i've done to you ... even you forgive me but there's not a day goes by i don't feel regret... so i swear that i... will protect you with my life" said lupus, her voice changed to a serious one. even she's foxy but this time adel could feel a sincerity in her voice.

( oh...no... oh, oh no no no! how did it end up like this?! fuckkkk! ) adel thought.

" hm,? what are you doing? adel-sama?" lupu asked.

" i...i...i'm opening a window, y-y ..you know? fresh air! aha-ha..." adel smiles, to hide his fear inside, he's opening a window as wide as he could,

( phew... atleast if she do anything suspicious... i can escape through this...) adel thought.

" a...u..uh, beta-sa-"

" LUpU! "

" O..O..Okay..{ **motion his hands like he gonna say Fine! fine!**} lupu, so.. what you gonna do? then?"

( if she's with me all day long, i must find some moment that she be careless... and i will get out of here!) adel thought.

" look at you working ,adel-sama~. is there anything wrong?"

( holyy shitttttt! there's no chance i can get away from her!) adel thought.

" u..uh, n.. nothing..." said spiritlessly by adel

" by the way, where's nfirea-san?" adel asked.

" i already told him that you've come. he will be here soon, adel-sama." lupusregina smiles.

.

.

.

" enfi, you think adel-sama would like this?"

enri showed nfirea a herb for cooking she had collected from a forest, she spent a lot of time with nfirea consider at it, to choose the best one.

" umm, i think that one is better" said nfirea.

" um... but that one gives a taste of spicy, you sure that adel-sama prefers spicy-food?" enri asked.

" uh... i don't know... even he's been working with me for 3 weeks but i don't know him that much... " , said nfirea, " do you ask beta-sama? she may know him better than us"

" *** sigh***, " enri sighed before continued her words.

" i already have, enfi. but seemed like lupusregina-san knows him better than us a little" said enri.

[ enri flash back]

" hmm, hm~ "

a sound of a village-girl, enri emmot.

she's now collecting a herbs from the forest behind carne-village, seemed like the herbs are the best ingredients to make a dish tastes better, she already prepared a meat, vegetables in the kitchen before she came here.

" hm~? en-chan, what' cha doing~? "

" wahhh! "

enri screamed in shocked, because she remembered that she only entered the forest alone, a sound from her back startled her.

and the only .. and Only person who always does this to her is no one but...

" L..Lupusregina-san!? " she called out a name of woman behind her.

" fufufu~" lupusregina grinned, " nice facial expression as always en-chan~~ hehe~ "

" so~, what are you doing? collecting some herbs? ehhh... and it's more than usual... ? what makes you came out of village and collect a bunch of them this much? " lupusregina asked.

" n.. nothing much, lupusregina-san. i think i will invite adel-sama for a dinner at my house-"

" Huh-? "

enri startled, because lupusregina immediately twisted her face since she heard that enri would invite adel for a dinner.

enri could see a blood-vein appeard on lupusregina's face next to her right eye-brow, like a pissed-off person, however, that didn't make her beauty drop any little.

" eh?.." enri started to scare, and she also confused, what did she do wrong?

" JuSt YoU aNd HiM? " lupusregina asked , her voice changed from cheerful to psychopath.

" hm?, n-no lupusregina-san, i also invite nfirea too, and... uh... those goblins either, oh, may be you could join us if possible, but.. umm... you always busy don't yo-"

" ahhh~~~, so many people eh?~ i know it en-chan, i'm just joking-su~ " lupusregina said with her voice came back to normal, that made enri confused, but however she would pretend that it never happened.

" well, as i'm his guardian, so~~ i would like to join your dinner too~ could you list my name in if adel-sama joins ?~~ i would be happy if en-chan won't forget me~~-su~"

" u..uh, okay..." enri said, while her hands took of a herb from the tree and put it in her bag.

" oh, uh... lupusregina-sama"

" yes~?"

" could i ask you a little bit more about adel-sama? i don't know what kind of dishes he prefers.." said enri.

" um... i don't see adel-sama care this sort of things... it could be anything maybe?, umm~... " lupusregina was now in hm-ming pose,

" ah... i don't want adel-sama to dissapoint in our village... u..uh, lupusregina-san ... do you know how adel-sama personality be like?" enri asked.

" heh~? why do you wanna know ?" lupusregina asked.

" i want to know him much more, so i could make myself appropriate when he's here" said enri.

" uhh, i see..." lupusregina said, " umm,... i think he's quiet but nice& very kind~... and uh, easygoing may be?-su~" said lupusregina.

" umm, but i think he's also charming too~ su." said lupusregina, she confidently explain it.

" um, i see...", enri said, " you know how adel-sama would be like if he's angry?" said enri, this is the most she afraid of. what if adel doesn't like her food? will he go furious?

suddenly, since enri asked this question, she saw lupusregina face turned to serious mode, like she's not joking... anymore.

" trust me, en-chan. ...you don't want to see it... "

cold and obvious replied from lupusregina, she stared at enri with no blinks shows that she's serious. that made enri flinched.

" ... " enri was afraid to ask more, however what she had learnt from lupusregina these day was don't ever make adel angry

.

.

.

[ cut back to present]

" uh, however. as i said before enfi, i wanted adel-sama to be here ... you know? when he's here ... lupusregina - san is much more polite than usual.. she's like on the other hand...but sadly, he comes here only at day."

" yeah, i agree with that too, uhh... adel-sama is awesome! he can absolutely control beta-sama ! " nfirea said.

" other wise, everything is much more comfortable, " nfirea said.

because before adel was born, when nfirea finishes his potion, he needs to give it to lupusregina and lupusregina will give it to ainz, plus she's lazy sometime... so it takes a long time for him to receive any comment or suggestion from ainz through lupusregina, and sometime she added up things in ainz comment in order to troll nfirea like.. " you're in trouble~~su~ hehehe~~ ainz-sama is really pissed off in your work~~ ahaha! i'm joking~"

or something like this.

but now, after adel was born, everything seemed a lot easier.

because when adel finishes his work with nfirea at carne village, he will go back to nazarick, and nfirea can give his new potion to adel instead of lupusregina, and that means he gives a potion directly to ainz. and adel will bring his father massage to him on the day after.

" um, i thinking about it all along.. enri, some how i think adel-sama is an opposite side of beta-san. " said nfirea, " i'm really jealous in him... he such a perfect guy... like lord ainz ahh~ so this is what it's called like father like son? isn't it?" said nfirea.

" yeah~ , speaking of which, i could look for lupusregina-san extrememely easier than before, all i just do is to find adel-sama, if i found him, that means i found her too," said enri.

adel is truely different from lupusregina like what they said but only to this village.

adel love this village, people here are friendly.

he don't want anything to do harm or invade carne-village or can tell in the other way that choosing carne-village to be adel's working place is indeed a wise choice ainz had made, like an idioms they said " kill 2 birds with one stone ", because if you consider carefully, carne-village have with up to 2 guardians, lupusregina and adel. or could infer in a short way that adel simultaneously be a worker and another guardian for this village. however, if ainz orders him to abandon or destroy carne-village, he will do it without hesitate.

because to him, his father's order is absolute.

suddenly there's someone knock the door outside enri's house.

" heh? who's that?"

" i'll look for it" nfirea said while walking to the door.

he opened the door and saw someone, his body is green,it's...

" Jugem-san?"

jugem is a leader of enri's goblin army.

" oh, hello brother, luckily, you're here" said jugem.

" eh? what is it?"

" lupusregina is calling for you, brother. she said he was here"

" he?... you mean adel-sam- adel-san?"

" yeah, yeah. that new kid"

" jugem-san, i beg you not to call him new kid, please...j.. just adel-san"

" why, brother?"

"... u.. uh... never ..mind jugem-san... i will go now"

" u...umu, " said jugem.

.

.

.

( please, please, please, please! nfirea-san, COME ON! come here already! i almost going to lose my minds! )

adel was now holding a potion in his hands and mix it with the other, just a science stuff, but the problem was, even he's now in undead form but staying with lupusregina who's now standing staring at adel over there, made him feel extremely uncomfortable, he wants to run away from there.

( why is this more like i'm prisoners and she's warder? ) adel thought.

" adel-sama..." lupusregina asked.

" ! " ,adel startled, " y..yeah?"

" don't you feel hot..? i mean... i saw you stay near the window all the time, is there anything wrong?" she said, lupusregina was going to walk to him to check if there's anything wrong.

" NO! " adel accidentally shouted out in fear.

" heh?" lupisregina stopped immediately.

" no, i.. i mean... uh... don't come near me, lupu. because there is a very very... dangerous chemical over here, i'm afraid that it will hurt you.. aha-ha-ha..."

" ahh... " lupusrgeina eyes went windened , " i'm thankful for your mercy that worrying about me adel-sama. but don't worry adel-sama, i'm cleric , i can heal myself and you too~-su~, Oh?! and it's a danger chemical isn't it, then i must keep my eyes on you even more adel-sama! " lupusregina said in cheerful voice, she made an adorable smiles again.

( Fuckkkkkk! what have i just done?!

i locked myself up?! FUCKKKKKkKK! ) adel thought.

suddenly someone opened the door,

like a god's mercy, finally a third person arrived.

that made adel felt extremely relieve.

it could be anyone, but just don't let him stay with lupusregina alone.

" nfi-chan~... ahh~ finally you've come~-su~"

" y..yes..beta-sama., oh, welcome back adel-sama" nfirea said.

" ah..ah.. yes, nfirea-san..." adel said

( Finally, ... Finally! ) adel thought.

[ while working ]

" u..uh...a..adel-sama..." nfirra said.

not only adel turned his skeleton face at him but lupusregina too.

" yeah?"

" uh, w..w..would you mind joining our dinner at enri's house tonight?"

" hm..," adel is now considering.

" i will ask father for a permission first, nfirea-san" adel said

" oh, o...okay..."

" {message} "

" adel-sama, what are you doing?"

nfirea asked, because he noticed adel laid down a potion and put his 2 fingers on his skull at his ear spot

" heh?... what a weird question you asked nfirea-san, i'm contacting father for a permission! " adel normally replied.

" Heeeeeehhhhh?! " nfirea shocked.

" i...im...immediately?... right now?! adel-sama?! " nfirea shouted in shocked.

" yeah,? why?" adel asked,

" N..N...n...i...i uh... y...you don't need to do right..now! adel-sama! i-i-i.."

" oh, hello ... father " adel didn't reply to nfirea, but he replied to someone on his call, it's ainz Ooal gown.

" Wahhh!? " nfirea almost going to lose his mind, he's impatient rightnow.

" um-hm, um-hmm... yeah, uh... about uh... ***turned his face to nfirea and whispered to him*** when will a dinner start nfirea-san?"

" uh...ua...ar...ahh..." nfirea ran out of his word, this is too sudden for him.

" about 18:30 adel-sama~ " lupusregina was the one who replied instead, because she asked enri about this before adel came here.

" about 18:30 father,... uh-huh...okay, ... umu... i'm thankful, for allowing me, father... bye bye~" said adel.

" okay, nfirea-san." adel said,

" nfirea-san?... nfirea-san? " adel repeated his name again and again, because now, nfirea went absended-mind.

.

.

.

[ time skipped to the evening]

" hahh~... finally it has done in time, thanks for today adel-sama~" nfirea said.

" umu, you too nfirea-san" he replied.

" eh... by the way... u..uh... lupu... i saw you standing here all day... you must be tired now... u...uh, you bette-"

" Never, adel-sama~~ , this is a peice of cake-su~~~ " she said.

" oh...okay... u..uh.. you've already finish those 40,000 words?" adel asked

" yes, adel-sama~ " lupusregina smiles.

" adel-sama, what 40,000 words?" nfirea asked.

" uh, a little uh... of her work, nfirea-san.. " adel replied.

he didn't tell nfirea the truth that lupusregina beta had been punished my him { more like by yuri } because he afraid that lupusregina would be at shame if he told nfirea that she had been trying to rape him.

thanks for the door that time, so nfirea didn't see what had happened in the room, because when nfirea had arrived, yuri alpha already took her werewolf sister out of adel and yuri alpha had begged nfirea for not talking about this again, so nfirea must pretend that it never happens.

" adel-sama, i will go prepare a meal at enri's house first..w..w..we will do the fastest as possible! " nfirea said.

" oh, don't need to be hurry nfirea-san. it's only 16:00 ... **look at a clock on his wrist** i could eat anything, actually... don't worry" adel said.

nfirea didn't ask adel what kind of taste he prefers most, because nfirea think it is discourteous things.

" um, there's a time left for a while...ummm... i think i will go out for some fresh air ... " adel said,

" as you wish, adel-sama~" lupusregina immediately opened an office door.

" o..oh... thank you beta-sama"

" it's LUPU! "

" o..okay! l..lupu..." he said,

" uh, would you mind if i go out walking around your village? nfirea-san?" adel asked

" no problem adel-sama, do as you wish! " he said.

" thank you, nfirea-san"

adel walked outside of nfirea house, even it's only 16:00 but adel could predict that it will be sunset in the other 40-50 minutes atleast, because the sky started to become yellow

like the other person eyes, who's now following him,...wait... following him?

adel turned back his face, he felt that someone was following him out of nfirea-office.

" l...lupusregina-sama?! " adel startled as he noticed that lupusregina was the one who followed him.

" Adel-sama! just call me Lupu~! " she said.

" a..alright... **sigh** i always forget it...i'm so sorry... anyway...uh... where are you going?" adel asked.

( oh, fuck... even i know an answer already...b..but there must be a chance that she may split up to do her business... t...there's a chance... ssss there's a chance... ) adel thought.

" With you~~~ adel-sama~~~ " she confidently said, and made a beauty smiles on her face.

( Fuckkkkkk! the probability is 0% ! ITS FUCKING 0% ! she already becomes my shadow doesn't she?! will she still follow me if i go to toilet?! ) adel thought.

" hm? adel-sama, is there anything wrong?" she asked

" u...uh, **ahem** nothing." adel said.

( there's no escape from this..***sniff***, i have completely become a prisoner? **sniff** ) adel cried dramatically in his thought.

suddenly, he noticed there're still a bow shooting practicing over there, it's the same place he joined in chapter 1.

" adel-sama? where are you going?" she asked.

" over there" adel pointed out his finger, to a crowd of people.

" heh..? adel-sama interests in their boring activity~? ... i don't see if there's any attraction? it's like you play with the kids adel-sama...they're practicing their useless training ~su~ " she said.

" well, you could leave me here if yo-"

" No, way! adel-sama! ~! as i said i'm your guardian! so i must look after you! " said lupus.

" o..okay..." he said.

" oii, new kid? what's up! it's rarely that you come out of your office this evening " kaijali { one of enri's goblins} said after he noticed adel,

" ahaha... sometimes i want some fresh air kaijali-san" adel politely replied.

there'a short red hair woman, were practicing next to kaijali. seemed like she just realized that someone was here, so she turned her face to him.

an appearance of adel made her stunned, like she's been attracted to stare at adel by some reason.

" o...oh..my...god... t..this...is ... him?"

BRITA, an ex-adventurer groaned, this reminds her of a first time she's met lupusregina beta.

brita stared at adel with no blinks, adel really made her shocked,

" i..is this an illusion..? " brita said to herself.

What brita saw was a stunning handsome from a man in a suit, with blue lines cross over and over, making a magnificent pattern. and his eyes are yellow bright like an eye of demon, however brita couldn't tell if he is a human or not,

People often speak of the colour of eyes, as if that were of importance, yet his would be beautiful in any shade. From them comes an intensity, an honesty, a gentleness. Perhaps this is what is meant by a gentleman, not one of weakness or trite politeness, but one of great spirit and noble ways.

brita finally understands why adel is so popular among the village-girls, even the most population here is goblins and Orges.

and as the other said, he looked educated, and charming at the same time.

suddenly, kaijali noticed someone behind adel, and it really made him startled.

" e...heh?! lupusregina!? "

yes, this is it. kaijali was shocked that the most dangerous person in this village, lupusregina-beta also here.

(woah...)brita groaned out in her mind, the maid appearance is as beauty as always.

but what made her stunned the most was that either a man in a suit or the red two braids maid looked so harmonious by standing next to each other, their appearance are in the same level and standards, and the maid is as tall as him...

" yoo~~~ long time no see~~ bri-chan~" said lupus, as if she noticed that brita mind went blank.

" Oh...oh, hello! lupusregina-san... t..this man is? " she asked, even she already known in her mind, but she just wanted to make sure.

" aahh~ i see why did you look so stunned bri-chan~ " lupusregina said while her right arm goes around adel's neck, and pull him closer to her, like she wanted to show brita that adel is her best friends.

" his name is adel-san~~, ' pretty sure this is the first time you meet him isn't it~? "she said.

" y..yeah, " brita replied.

adel immediately took lupusregina arms out of his neck,

adel tried his best not to express a fear out of his face... a thoughts of guardian-changing came up in his mind again, but adel realized, he shouldn't bring his personal problems into work. in fact, having lupusregina who's a healing cleric as his bodyguard wasn't the bad idea and she didn't do anything wrong, it was only adel who afraid of her.

" nice to meet you, brita-san" adel immediately got out of her and reached his left hand out to brita.

" o..oh.n...nice to meet you too " brita reached her hand out too, hand-shaking it is.

brita felt that even adel left hand was covered with his glove, but it was like she's grabbing a metal hands or somthing.

" s..so you're that person who breaks a record heh?" brita asked, she's mentioning about adel joined a training in chapter 1.

" y.. yeah brita-san, it's pretty hard ***chuckles*** so... how is it nowadays? does my record already been broken?" adel asked.

" Nah... i'm afraid not...everyone had tried ... but ...**sigh** . It is impossible to make it in 3 shots! anyway, how could you do it? you have any techniques? " brita asked.

" hm... let see uh..., maybe it depends on shooter physical advantages? " adel said.

because his left arm is entire metal, { automaton arm like Cz} when he's aiming, he uses his left hands to hold a weapon so there's no shaking and that will be why.

" could i take a look at your bow? brita-san?" adel asked.

" u... umu." she reached out her bow to him.

" umm..." adel was considering, he swinged the bow to left and right, then slapped on it 2-3 times,

( what is he doing?) brita thought.

" i think your bow is too light, brita-san" adel said.

"e..eh?! t..too light?! " brita confused.

but before she's about to ask more, adel said something.

" { intense gravity} "

" alright, now. try it again brita-san" adel said, he reached back brita her bow.

brita received to, but then...

" ! wah! " brita groaned in surprised, because her bow was somehow got heavier than before.

she almost going to let her bow fell off her arms too.

( what did he just do to my bow?! ) brita thought.

" comeon! do it! brita-san" adel repeated.

"... u..umu..."

she slowly aimed her bow at the target mark, she couldn't denied the fact that it was harder to stay still and shoot it out.

" ek..." brita couldn't make it, she couldn't even aimed at a target, it is too heavy.

but then something happened.

" ! " brita shocked, because adel surprisingly grabbed her arms from behind and pull it up.

" like.. this..." adel said, " alright, stay still brita-san"

" Now... Shoot! "

Pewwwwwwwww... ( a sound of arrow travelling )

adel immediately draw back his hands, waiting to see the result.

Pkkkkkk! ( sound of arrow hitting target mark)

kaijali walked to the target mark, then took it out to see where did it hit?

" ! " brita shocked again, in the results.

even her arrow didn't 100% hit at target's center, but it is next to a red dot in the middle for 4-5 centimeters only!

( ! egk... w...who this guy really is..?! ) brita stunned.

( he is really a pharmacist?! ) she thought.

" adel...a...adel-san...o...only looked at my bow and solve my very long time...p..problem in a second.." brita groaned, she then turned her face to adel, "..y...y..you could easily be a platimun adventurer..." she said.

" ahaha... not that much brita-san, besides i prefer living in a peaceful places ..more than go out fighting with the others..." adel smiled.

" jeez, new kid. seriously, are you really a pharmacist? " kaijali asked.

" sure thing, kaijali-san" adel replied.

" adel-san.. but pharmacist be good at this sort of thing? is it a little weir-"

" ara~ aaaara~ you ask him enough question-su~ bri-chan" lupusregina immediately cut her words.

" adel-san~ let's keep going to the other place~ -su~~ " she said,

" oh...o..okay..." adel replied.

" hey, new kid. before you go..." kaijali said.

both adel and lupusregina turned back their faces to kaijali.

kaijali then grabbed adel right hand, and pull him out of lupusregina beta,

lupus saw that and was going to grab another of adel's hand, not to let kaijali took him away from her. but adel stopped her from doing that by push his left hand forward meaning that it's fine.

kaijali dragged adel out of lupusregina and brita leaving them in confusion.

" oi, oi... new kid" kaijali arm went around adel's neck, pushing him closer.

" y...yes? kaijali-san"

" i suggest you better not to stay closer to that damn woman... okay? she's extremely dangerous.. " kaijali said.

even adel felt little anger deep down in his head because kaijali just called her " damn woman", but however he agreed with kaijali. or could tell in the other way that if adel were a snapchat users he would probably replied kaijali like " LMAOO TRUE As fuck "

" i've tried kaijali-san..." adel said it spiritlessly,

( even i will never have that chance...) adel thought.

he then accidentally sighed, kaijali noticed that and slapped adel's showder like he wanted to console him.

" umu, good. try to get away from her as far as you could... new kid, for your own safety "

" u...understood, kaijali-san..." adel replied while cried in his mind so damn pathetic.

kaijali and adel returned to lupusregina and brita.

" what are you talking about~~?" lupusregina asked.

" n...noting much beta-sama, just a men-to-men things..." adel replied.

kaijali and brita watched those 2 walked away.

"... hm? kaijali, what happened? why you looked so serious?" brita asked.

" hm... that woman always be with the new kid... i wonder what she will do to him" kaijali said, because before adel was born, kaijali already didn't trust in lupusregina, the same as others, The goblins are all wary of the maid, first because they can instinctively sense the danger lurking beneath her facade, and also because they can feel how strong she really is.

from kaijali perspective, seeing her with an innocent man { to him} like adel made kaijali nervous not a little.

" ***sigh*** but the real problem is that man " kaijali said like a high-strung person under stress, his voice sounds dead serious.

" eh?.. adel-san? " brita confused,

" umu," short replied from kaijali, goblins have better sense than human, they could sense if the person is dangerous or not.

" sometime i could sense... a very...very danger in him, but sometime it's not. it's very vague..and cryptic... " kaijali inhaled before continued his words , " i'm not sure if it's only my imagination or not at first... but when i asked my troops... they're all feel the same... he's different from her {lupusregina} ... i cannot predict his next act... i cannot read his eyes..." kaijali said.

" so you're meaning that..."

" umu, i don't really know if he's really good guy like onee-san { nfirea } or the same type as her { lupusregina} .. ... i don't even know if that smile on his face is actually a mask or not..." kajali said.

" ... " no replied from brita, since she's now thinking too, but she could feel a sincerity in adel's voice. it is impossible to act like that...

.

.

.

" ...umm... by the way beta-sama.."

" it's LUPU! **sigh** ~~ how many times i have to tell you - su?~"

" okay... uh...i..ah... i don't want to make you feel regret or something ... but ... uh... could you tell me..."

" hm?~"

" what had you put in my drinks this .. afternoon? " adel asked, because that still made him nervous.

" oh...u...uh..." lupusregina startled, like she just realized...that she really did it.

.

.

.

" Huh?!... n...nfirea-san's purple potion?! " adel yelled in shocked.

( oh...shit... she's scarier than i expect... ) adel thought.

" ah... i'm so sorry...adel-sama...! " lupusregina bowed,

" oi! hey! i just asked, beta-sa...lupu! no need to bow me! please lifted your head up! remember! we're out side! " adel whispered.

" oh,... p..please forgive me..." she said.

" n...no problem..." adel said.

( ah... luckily for me... that i listened to entoma-sama this morning...) adel thought.

[ adel flashback to this morning]

he's preparing things in his room,

" hm..." he's considering at his flashbang thinking if he's going to destroy it or not, because it is too dangerous to use.

but suddenly,

knock! knock!

someone knocked the door from the outside.

" hm?" adel then walked to the door, he opened it.

" oh, good morning entoma-sama! " he greeted entoma, who's brought him a breakfast.

if compared their height to each other, entoma was like a 14 years old kids standing to 20 years old man, because adel is as tall as yuri, lupusregina and solution that made entoma feels small sometime.

besides, adel loved to tease this bug maid, but in a polite way. since she's adel's second closest friends, first is yuri alpha, so adel dares to troll her, he thinks her reaction is pretty cute.

adel then received his breakfast from her,

" what are you doing? adel-sama?" entoma asked.

" oh, *** chews a strawberry*** , little stuff entoma-sama, i've been busy all the night" he said.

" take some rest, adel-sama..." she said in worry.

" umu, thanks. oh, ... can i disguise as you when i go out this day? "

" sure, adel-sama. you could do as you want" entoma said, " eh... but i usually see you use so-chan ..? why do you change it?" she asked.

" **sigh**, yesterday i almost got caught while sneaking in nazarick... it's very hard not to use my own invisibility...because Omega-sama may detected it..." adel said, he looked tired.

in addition, adel's daily life in nazarick isn't really far from a meaning of the word "smuggler", he doesn't have any idea why Omega aureole could detect his invisibility, because no one, and nothing could detect [ absolute invisibility].

but finally adel got his answer, Omega aureole didn't detect him, but she instinctly " feel " that someone is coming in nazarick, strange isn't it?

" i think i should talk to father and brother about this... may be i should be intoduced as a new worker, entoma-sama. but the problem is .." How" ..." adel said.

as you know, in chapter 3. everyone in nazarick who didn't know who adel is, remember him as a invader who came in nazarick without permission, they could remember his face, and also his dress-up.

" umm... adel-sama, ... why not use your human form instead?" entoma asked, even she wears a mask but her voice reminds adel a confused person, he could see her eye brows {which she doesn't have} be like " _/ \\_ "

" wahh...~ i can't...~ because someone over here may eat me if i do that... she probably eat my left hand since it's the most delicious part i ..." adel said, while grinning.

" aaaaaaahh ! adel-sama! please stop it, don't make me cringe of myself! " entoma yelled in a cute shame tone of voice,

entoma hit her insect fist at adel chest, if she were human, she would probably be at shame

entoma reaction after being trolled is cute, and adel loves that.

" ahaha, i'm joking! entoma-sama, ahahaha~" adel laughed.

he grabbed entoma hands softly, in order to make her stop hit him.

imagine if entoma were adel's guardian? he would have troll her all day.

" the real reason is, umm... i think my human form doesn't look so different from an imp... and they may recognize..." adel explained.

it's hard to reject in the fact that adel couldn't use his undead form infront of everyone, because they will 100% think that he has something relate to ainz, for sure. because adel in undead form is almost look like ainz, only horns and no scars under his undead eyes made his appearance in this form different from his father.

" um... could i take a look at it? adel-sama, your human face without that scary make-up..." entoma lower her voice since she mentioned about the boogeyman's make-up, because she really scares when adel use it.

" a...ah..b..b...better not to! entoma-sama...i..i-uh...i... uh, it's really the same face! i swear! entoma-sama! " adel said.

"..." entoma stared at adel, seeing him acted guiltily and looked very impatient made her suspect in his act.

" adel-sama... have you washed a make-up off your face...?" she asked,

" ! " adel startled, like entoma already caught him,

.

.

.

" ahahhahahahahhaha~~~! " entoma laughed,

" stop it! entoma-sama! i really couldn't take it out! " adel said.

" Kekekekekekeke~~ ahaha ***sniff** it's ... pffff... keke" entoma laughed even more, now the table have turned, adel was the one being laughed at by entoma.

it's rarely for entoma to laugh, but she dare doing it, if it's her sister or adel.

" so ... adel-sama could painted your face but you couldn't wash it off? ahaha~! " entoma continuied laughing.

" ... " no replied from adel, he felt extremely small right now.

" y...yeah,...f...for some how... it sticks at my face..." adel said.

" ahehehe...kekeke..ahaha~"

" enough ! entoma-sama! " adel yelled,

" oh...**wheezed** i'm sorry adel-sama"

" by the way... what is this?"

adel then picked up a yellow potion that was added to his breakfast too.

" oh, that" entoma said, " yuri-nee sama told me that you must drink it for today adel-sama" she replied.

" heh? why?"

" i don't know either, but yuri-nee sama voice so serious when she told me" entoma said.

" oh...um.. okay..."

.

.

.

[ cut back to present]

( after that... i had checked that potion what it was... then i found that it was a resistant potion... it could protect me from something like status

abnormality... so this is why my body didn't take effect from that purple potion... oh... thanks yuri-sama! you owned me! ) he thought.

[ time skipped to evening]

thr goblins, were sitting on the dining table, enjoying their meals outside enri's house, the table was the same as saw in anime { overlord ss3 episode 2 }

" here, agu" enri reached out a dish full of many food in it to "agu" { that goblin kid?}

" t...thank you nee-san" agu replied.

not only enri needs to take care of the goblins but also the orges in the warehouse too, luckily she already dealt with them before came here.

sudddenly,

" oi, enri-san"

" oh,? adel-sama! " enri noticed the man walking to her, it's adel.

" where's lupisregina-san?" enri asked, because she saw only adel, but where is his bodyguard? where did she go?

" she said she needs to go survey this area a while, she will be right back in a minute, i guess it's one of her job too" adel said.

" oh, i see..." enri said, " anyway, adel-sama... i had tried my best prepared a special seat for you... b..but... but enfi said just only a normal seat... i..i'm so sorry for taking you to join with the gobs..." she trembled, and almost going to bow adel but he immediately lifted her shoulder up.

" n... no need to worry! enri-san! it's okay for me by that, i don't mind! " adel said

( ah... as i expect nfirea-san... no need to tell and you already know what to do! i like this man) adel thought.

because enri almost gonna prepared a special seat for adel, to make it appropriate to him. but if she really did that, it will make the others noticed why adel being treat so special?

nfirea knows this well so he stopped enri from preparing a special seat for adel.

"what would you like to drink? adel-sama? herbal water or fruit water? oh, There's black grass tea too" enri asked,

" umm... i would like...a-uh... uh... water... just..just a glass of water" adel said.

( would she think that i'm arrogant?... i don't know what those are... ) adel thought.

" oh... okay...u..understood" she replied.

enri then walked out of him in order to get adel a glass of water.

( alright, fuuuu..i can do this! just remember adel! don't make yourself so outstanding! you don't want to be suspect do you! ")

adel encouraged himself, as the same time as lupusregina came out from no where behind him.

" Jaaaaa~~~! adel-san~! i'm back- su~ you miss m-"

" Wah! " adel shocked.

WHAM!

" Kyaaaaa! " lupusregina screamed, infront of everyone, the goblins and some people overthere were now staring at both of them, because adel just turned back, grabbed her head, and slammed it on the dinning table, he did it involuntarily or could tell in the other way that adel just slammed lupu's face to the table because he's just appalled.

adel then realized,

" Oh shit! lupusregina-san!? i...i...i'm so sorry! " adel grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up from the table.

" lupusregina-san! i thought my heart would jumped out of my chest! " adel said

by slammed a 59 lv. tank-cleric maid on the rustic wooden table, couldn't do any damage do her, lupusregina don't even feel any pain, it just a sound that makes everyone thinks that she must be extremely hurt, on the other hand, she didn't even feel anything, it just like her face only touches with the table.

but what makes adel very nervous and go impatient was a spot he slammed her on was a food plate, that's it... a food on a plate now were sticking on lupusregina-beta face, her beauty face was all covered with a white sauce and had a small peice of meat on her cheeks.

" ! OHLY SHITTTTTT { allowed to insert joseph joestar voice but better not to} L..L..LUPUSREGINA-SAMA I...I EXTREMELY SORRY! "

adel was now holding lupusregina shoulder.

( Oh...no-no-no-NO! what have i done?! fuck! i just fuckin slammed her on this table! oh...no... what excuses i should make?! no... there's no excuse for this! wait... THE OTHERS ! Whyyy?! Why did this happen to me! adel you scumbags! not only you slammed her but infront of everyone! it's over! it's now over! ) adel thought, he couldn't dare looking at anyone right now, like this world only have him alone, his mind went blank.

(it's over... now everyone must be suspect in me... and what about lupusregina?! she must be angry at me... how was i suppose to do now?!. ) adel thought, his heart beat got intensed,

but something happen.

" uff..."

adel heard an "uff" sound coming from the goblins, like a person who try his best to hold back his laugh.

" *****wheezed*****"

adel heard it again, but this time was a wheezed sound, where did it come from?

" Ahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahh"

seemed like someone couldn't make it, he couldn't hold back his laugh, and from there, followed by a whole gang of goblins laughing at lupusregina beta.

" eh? " adel confused.

" ahahahhaha! ***wheezed*** and finally she got what she desreves most haaaaa! hahaha" kaijali & goblin gang, laughed extremely satisfying, like they've been waiting for this all along... like they've been waiting for a day that she got paid back.

( eh...?)

adel confused even more, he thought that the dining table would remain silent and everyone will stare at him ironically.

he didn't expect this... the result was very different from his thoughts

" wahh! " adel yelled, like he just realized something, yes that's it,

( Wahh! i focused too much on the crowd that forgot lupusregina-sama! ) he thought,

lupusregina wipped the food out of her face, luckily, just only her face that was soiled and spotted. her maid-uniform and her black wool hat [ i don't know what to call it..] was still clean.

adel put his hands together, like a prayer. and then immediately bowed down his head to her, his head only 20 cm. far from the ground

[ like a japanese begging for forgiveness pose as you see on TV]

" L...LUPUSREGINA-SAMA! I'm so sorry! i didn't intend to ! please forgive me! " he said.

he didn't even dare lift his head up, he's so shame, and guilty for what he had done.

( she must be really ... really angry... how could i calm her do-)

adel didn't finish his thoughts, but then lupusregina grabbed his shoulder meaning she wanted him to lift his head up.

"...a...a..." adel slowly gazed his eyes at her face to see how is she right now? does she angry...?

" ... eh..." adel surprised,

what he saw was clueless face of the werewolf maid,

even there's little vegetables on her face but that didn't make her beauty dropped any little.

lupusregina took out a vegetables out of her face, she's so chill. adel didn't see any expression from her that she's hurt.

" auuuu...~ you don't need to be this rude- su~" she said in a chill voice.

" ahh...a... i'm sorry! " adel bowed his head down again.

" wahhhh~~... my head hurts! ~~ what am i going to do...~~~ ahhh" she said, even adel felt that she's lying and just trolling him? but however... he ignored his thoughts,

" oh, my..." he immediately touched at her head, to check if she's fine or not?

" Fugyaaaaa~~~!" lupusregina exploded a laugh out of her mouth,

" Kekekkekekeke~~ hahahaha~! i'm joking~-su~! ahahaaa~~~~ you're reaction is so funny~ su~~~~~ haaaaaa~!hahaha" she laughed., this was the first time she dares to tease adel, however... it may be because they were infront of everyone, so lupusregina needs to pretend that adel is one of an outsiders, not to let the other suspect.

lupusregina then stood up.

" i will go washing my face~ -su~ " she said, then she walked out of the dining table to the back of enri's house,

"a ...ah..." adel ran out of words, he's stunned.

" woah... new kid, even you did a great job~ ahaha! but looks like you're in a trouble now! " kaijali said,

" ah... i agreed ... kaijali-san..." adel said, before follwed lupusregina, he felt that he must show his responsible for this, he just accidentally hurt one of his farher's servants...

.

.

.

" i'm so sorry... lupusregina-sama..." adel bowed his head again,

in addition,he couldn't remember how many of the word "sorry" he had said to her.

" It's LUPU! " she yelled, she already washed her face, and was now rubbing her face with a napkin.

" a..alright..." adel said.

" it's fine, adel-sama~... i'm okay... you know, those slamming couldn't do any harm to me - su~... oh... and i really sorry for joking on you adel-sama..." she said, she finally finished washing her face, her face was now cleared.

" that's okay, beta-s- lupu. i know you have to pretend like i'm like one of them" he said,

compared to the pleiades, if adel goes out on his mission outside nazarick, he prefers to choose solution-epsilon as his workmate ( if cut out the fact that adel is scared of solution)

because they're both assassins, and assassins know how to act, so in that case, solution would be the most person who dares treat adel like a normal person, or even dares to act like she's his master, because they both understand that it just a work.

.

.

.

finally both adel and lupusregina came back to the dinning table.

( ah... the problems somehow... being cleared... i don't know how... either ***sigh*** but what is this?... isn't my objective was not to be outstanding?...huuuuuh SO BAD! i'm the worst! ) adel thought.

" adel-sama, please forgive for my rudeness... but could i go look around here for minute?" lupusregina who's walking next to him said.

" eh-? why?"

" i sense... someone's watching you... adel-sama.. i probably going to~ talk to her for a bit..."

" hm?... " adel considered, finally his {animal instinct} felt the same as her, someone really observed him around here. but wait...

" wait... "her?" ..."

" yes, adel-sama... they're all woman"

" umu... "they?"... okay... take care.. lupusregina-sama, it would probably be an-enemy.. if something suspicious happens, use an explosion, or shoot something very bright up in to the sky, so i could see it and comes to assist you, OKay?" adel said.

" ah~...adel-sama, i'm very thankful for your caring." she said.

"umu.." he replied.

.

.

.

adel came back from taking lupusregina to wash her face, but what he had noticed was everyone still staring at him, that made adel felt a pressure. adel sit down, the same table with kaijali, the goblins.

" u...uh...k..kaijali-san...w..what's wrong?" he asked.

" you're in trouble, new kid. Really Big Fucking trouble" kaijali said, but now his voice sounds different, it's like a very serious person.

" why?... because i slammed the head of ainz-Ooal gown maid, on this table?"

" yeah, that would be why." kaijali confidently replied, while drinking a cup of juice.

" she will take a revenge on you, soon. new kid. like i have said to you, get away from her as far as you could... for yourself" kaijali said.

" b.. but he could slammed her on a table, does that mean he's as strong as her?" cona asked.

cona is one of enri's goblins army too, and yes, he's a goblin who have a skull of animal on his head, because he's a cleric, a class that adel doesn't prefer to stay with.

adel is not associate with cleric that much, if he could he would stay away from them, because most of the cleric believes in Gods, some super-natural phenomenom, the end of the world, destiny, Heaven-hell, etc.

as you know, this kind of things to adel, is ridiculous, non-sense and illogical, nevertheless adel excepts lupusregina beta and a others cleric from Nazarick.

" that must be coincidence~ ! cona-san! " adel said, " may be she's careless".

" but i don't think so..." cona gazed his eyes at adel, " she's strong, we all know that, and she wouldn't let you grabbed her head easily... the only way to do that is too be faster than her... so in this case..."

cona words make sense, plus adel was now in Imp form, well, he automatically been forced to use this form when he's at carne village. because his human form still has a make-up on it, which he can't take it off for some how,

adel could use undead form [which he mostly used] either, but only when he's with nfirea, enri, or lupus.

" ahh! i don't know either! okay? ... she may intend to let me do it! " adel said, that made cona suspected in him even more.

" intend? ohh-oh-oh, don't say anything ridiculous, people like lupusregina intends to let you slammed her head? that's the most impossible things ! "

by saying " ridiculous" to adel, that made him pissed off,

" Oh,yeah!? ridiculous,you said? ! like your god?" adel yelled,

" Huhhh?! " cona seemed to piss off too.

" what did you just say?! " cona yelled back, in fact he started to drunk because he drank to much before adel arrived at dining table.

" I SAID YOUR GOD, IS .. RIDICULOUS~! is that enough?! " adel mocked cona.

" Oi, Oi! you can't say that to God, he exists! a sinners like you wouldn't even deserved his mercy! "

" Oh, yeah-.? could you proof it?! huh? " adel yelled, both cona and adel started to make an agressive debate.

" Proof?! ohoho! let me ask this back, could you proof who could creates living things if its not god himself?! huh?" cona yelled back.

" You know evolution?! hahh?" adel said,

" Fight me! you punks! " cona stood up, the same as adel, they both looking at each other in the eye.

" enough! cona-san!.. adel-san! "

the third voice coming from nfirea, that made everyone on adel's table turned their face back to him.

" oh, i'm so sorry, nfirea-san, i just... forgot myself... please forgive my uncivilized action" said adel, he bowed to nfirea and sit down.

" M...me too, brother" cona sit down too.

" if it happened again, i will tell enri about this! " nfirea said to both adel and cona, but looked cona was the only one frightened at this.

.

.

.

[ mean while]

" hm... it must be from here, i sense it...~" lupusregina was using {invisibility} and flying around the village by {fly}

suddenly she saw a group of woman, running away from something, they have 4-5 people.

" aha~ Found it~" she immediately rushed to the group of woman.

they were running , their face looked so scared.

suddenly they stopped, because the were wolf maid with red braids landing on the ground and came out of invisible infront of them.

" ! l...lupusregina-san?! " they yelled, and shocked too.

" yoo~~~ i saw you were running like a coward suu~~ what do you do here?~~~ it's danger outside in the night ya'know~? may be a monster could eat you~~~ su~" she said.

" ...a...ah..."

.

.

.

.

" heh?! you were running from adel-san~~?! " lupusregina confused,

" y..y..yeah, w...we come to..just... we just want to see him... h...he's cu-"

" So, It ReAlLy YOu gIrLs eH?"

" hg..." the group of woman gulped,

because lupusregina cheerful voice changed from a cheerful girl to a fierce beast atmosphere around them changed to a very serious... conversation, they could feel a pressure and killing aura from the maid.

" w...we're so sorry! lupusregina-san! b..but...we can't-"

" HaS aNyOnE ToLd YoU NoT To StALK ThE OtHErs? WhAt ArE yOu GiRls? PeRVErT? " she said in anger

( should i kill them all? oh, wait... ainz-sama told me not to do harm to these pathetic villagers... )

, lupusregina tried her best to hide her anger inside that voice but seemed like she's not good at hiding things actually...

" Then...wHy Do yoU ruN Away.?" she asked.

the womans look at each other they trembling with fear.. , and finally someone dare walk out of them and explain lupus.

" b...because..."

.

.

.

" heh?... because adel-san just slammed me on the table~?" lupusregina confused.

" y...y...yes, h... he... he is so scary s..so... we decide to...t...to get away..."

" ahh~ i see-su~ but don't need to be worry su~ that was just a joking~~ adel-san didn't really hit me~su"

the woman little bit confused, why did her voice change back to normal that fast? like something pleased her so much...

" ahhh~... as i expect~" they said to each other, " there's no way adel-san will be that kimd of perso-"

suddenly they startled again, because lupusregina changed her voice to a sadistic tone.

" But~ if you still keep on following him~ he would probably not joking anymore~ heh haee~ " lupusregina threatening them.

" may be~ MAY BE~ he could take your little head and slammed it to a tree~~ or even a wall on the house~ until your skull becomes an ash~su~ or...Or...Or~ he could put a forks in your eyes not to let you watching hi-"

" w...we're so sorry! Lupusregina-sama! w..we won't do it anymore! we promise...a..ah..ah w

...we need to go now...b..Bye! "

a group of woman ran away from lupusregina-beta in frightened, lupusregina didn't reply but she stared at them running away from her, and enri's house.

" heh~" she grinnned, suddenly ... a grinned became a smiled... then a smiled became a laughed ... her eyes brighted up in yellow, showing a sadistic face of lupusregina-beta, one of the pleiades maid.

" hehehehe...kekekekekkeke ..hahahaaaa~~~ now~ the insects have been ridded... hehe~ now there's no one to bother you adel-sama~~ he would be very pleased about this~~" she said, to her self.

but suddenly she stopped making a sadistic face, and back to normal, because she had just realized something.

"...oh...wait..." lupus was now considering at something,

" they saw adel-sama slammed me..eh... " she's now in thinking pose.

" wait a minute... ! Ahhhh~! " lupusregina eyes went wide, her mouth opened up,

A sense of understanding filled the air around her , and there were looks of admiration on her face.

" something was suspicious! i..i noticed it! this is the first time i noticed it!..." she yelled.

" I...I...i know it! i...i know it! finally! this is the first time i could reached adel-sama's plan..." lupusregina complained to herself.

" e...even i'm not the smartest like demiurge-sama or miss albedo... b... but ... " she was now trembling...

( this...is why... this is why adel-sama slammed my head on that table...he did a fake startled.. others may think that he really shocked at my jumpscares but...No! he wasn't... he just use my jumpscares to be a part of his plan.. oh..oh my god...i...it was his plan to banish those woman away! it was his plan all along...he ...he already threadtened them..! .. ah... he... .. he must use me to be a symbol of those woman... show them what will happen if they keep following him... adel-sama knows all along that he's been observed... adel-sama also knows that i will go find them... he don't need to order me because he know that i was about to..t...this is all according to his expectation?! ."

lupusregina put her hands over her head, meaning that she already ran out of steam from using her brain.

" G...G...G...Genius... ( shaking voice) ... adel-sama is a genius... " said in shaking voice.

" b...but ... even me could reached through this... t...this means... h...he didn't get serious!? ?! ...ah...a... he could throw me in his plans without no need to tell me...?...how awesome! he deserves to be ainz-sama children.

lupusregina ran out of words, she standing there in shocked, after she understood that she's being used all along.

.

.

.

" woah! "

" what's wrong? adel-sama?"

" uh..n...nothing, nfirea-san" adel replied,

( goosebumps? ... again? why i feel like someone has get me wrong? ... damn .. what happen to me ? may be i'm tired... ) adel thought,

" adel-sama, here. i'm so sorry for keeping you waiting. " said enri , she came back with a glass of water in her hand.

" oh, thank you! enri-san" adel received a glass of water from enri, he drank it.

suddenly, there's voice calling him

" hey... onee-chan"

it's a sound of a kid, it's " Agu "

" hm-? " adel looked at the goblin kid,

" yeah? what is it? little boy?" he asked.

( well, ...actually... i'm younger than him... ) adel thought.

" i'm not little boy! my name is agu! "

" oh, i'm sorry ... please forgive me...haha.." adel said.

" Agu! don't act so rude to him! " enri yelled.

" it's fine, enri-san. i don't mind" adel said.

" what is it? agu-san?"

" ..." agu looked like he wanted to ask adel something,

" h..." agu started to asked,

" how do you be with her?" agu asked.

" 'her?'... who did you mean? by that?"

" a woman with 2 red braids... onee-chan, she's the most dangerous ... person. in this village... normal people won't associate with her..." agu said.

( ***sniff*** i know, agu-san... i know... and i'm trying to... **sniff** i want to run away from her as far as i can...**sniff**) adel was crying inside.

" agu-san, don't look at her like that! she's not a cruel person, isn't she? comon, **slaps on agu's shoulder***, tell me why you think like that?" adel asked,

" she looks... dangerous... that's all i can tell, onee-chan... she looks so strong that she could ripped us off in to peices..." agu said, his body was shaking, adel noticed that, the other goblins too.

( *** sigh ***, it's usual to think like that...agu-san...) adel thought,

" ahh...agu-san, she just a joker... she loves to tease people doesn't she?, that's her nature, however, be open-up! . i promise... she wouldn't do anything harm to you" adel said, while his hand rubbing agu's head.

" whoa... onee-chan, seems like you're the only one who could stay with her! really ...who are you? i haven't seen you before... " agu asked.

" yeah, even i don't like him but need to admit that his spirit is really strong! " cona said,

" i'm just a pharmacist like nfirea-san overthere, ainz-sama sent me to work with him.. ahaha"

adel said, while gazing behind the goblins, he saw enri emmot walking away from the dining table, that made adel curious where she was going?

.

.

.

.

.

enri emmot, was now outside crowd of goblins,

she brought a-finish-dishes out of a dining table in to her house. it is 20:00 now, or could say it's 4 hours before mid night.

she placed the dishes on the sink, left it there in order to come back to clean it when the dinner is over.

she walked out of her house, to the village-hill alone.

maybe she wanted to stay with herself for a while.

enri could see a light from the dinning table, even a distance between a hill and her house is a little bit far.

a group of goblins were still eating, she could see nfirea from here, even lupusregina-beta too. but she couldn't spot adel, however, enri sured that adel must be among that group.

first she's worried if adel will please in her cooking or not, but the result today makes her happy.

she looked up at the sky, a cluster of stars are filled in the dark sky, it's very beautiful.

enri had been tried if she could count them all... but finally she had found that she couldn't.

" if mom and dad was here..."

somehow it reminds her about her parents, when she was a kid, they usually bring her here, to look up and enjoy counting a stars.

it's a simple activity in an average family, but filled with hapiness.

but now she couldn't... because her parents were all...

enri still regret about that time she saw her father got killed by slain's soilder infront of her face...

that image still hunts her nowadays, everytime she try to forget it... it keeps coming.

like a monster that will hunt her until the last day of her life.

like a plummet of her emotion that always makes she feels down.

Enri Sitting knee bent her head to her arms,

she felt something ... pressed her chest from the inside, she felt like something obstructed her from breathing a bit.

a water came out of her eyes.

she missed her parents.

she wanted them back,

she tried to encourage herself that she have nemu, goblins, and carne-village to look after...but sometime... she wanted to listen to her voice... deep down... inside her mind... she wanted her parents back.

" **sniff** " enri sniffed, but she didn't cry. a tears only came out a little.

" it's hard to forget right?"

" ! " enri startled. a voice behind her back startled her. first thought that come in her mind was lupusregina, trying to startle her again... but then she realized... lupusregina beta is a woman, but a voice behind her was a voice of man, she wipped up her tears and turned back her face to look at him, nfirea was still at the dinning table. so the only one who have enough skill to sneak behind her back was...

" Adel-sama?! "

" ... " adel didn't reply, shown himself in Imp form, he sit down next to her.

an appearance of adel attracts enri to stare at him without blinks, she understands why he so popular among carne-village-girls.

even it's dark, but a yellow bright color from adel's eyes { like albedo} could make enri knows that it's him.

" i've heard your story from father, enri-san" ,he said, " i'm sorry for your parents"

adel bowed his head down,

" t..t..thank you very much, adel-sama! y..y..you don't have to bow me!..." enri was impatient.

" so you trying to hide this from your friends hm?"

"..." enri didn't reply, she looked away,

" let's open up, enri-san. it is bad for you to keep it alone" said adel.

" h... h..how did you know, adel-sama?"

" ah... i'm so sorry enri-san, but... please forgive me, i noticed you walking out of a dinning table and were heading to this hill so... uh... i started follow you with invisibility... i'm know it's extremely inappropriate to do this...please forgive me! " adel bowed his head down again.

" i...i...it's fine! adel-sama, it's fine! " enri reached her hands out and grabbed adel's shoulder, to stop him from bowing.

" r..really?" adel asked,

" yeah, adel-sama" she replied, coming out of nowhere behind the back always makes enri startle, but adel is much more polite than lupusregina when he comes out.

" ahh... i'm glad that you forgive me, enri-san" he said

" anyway, ..." adel voice suddenly changed, from friendly to a cold blood people, that scared enri and made her startled. a silent... a pressure... filled all around the atmosphere

" does it depress you, enri-san? just ... to know... how alone... you really are?"

"... ... " enri didn't reply, but she nodded her head down.

" does it make you feel... responsible for.. doing your best to take care of nemu-san?"

" ...adel-sama... it was... so..so fast..that...i...i didn't know what to do..."

" but to protect nemu-san? right?" adel said.

" it...it was the only things in my head that time..., i thought i must... must... save her... " said enri.

" so... you must have passed that moment right? enri-san?"

" that moment..?" enri asked.

" while you were running away, from those soilders... you didn't think of your destination, did you? ... all you did was just... runing away... as far as you can... no matter where would you stop at, but only took your sister to anywhere... anywhere that was safe..." adel inhales before continued his words, " you had talked to the person you love most... you told her it was gonna be alright when you know it wasn't..."

enri looked down at her hands which are on her laps, even she wanted to know how did adel know this? but she kept listening to adel anyway.

" have you imagine if my father wasn't there, what would happen?" adel stared at enri, looking in to her eyes.

" ... " enri didn't answer, and she tried not to think of it if it's really happen.

" have you... think that The fickle finger of fate works in strange ways? why did it happen to you, or why did it needs to be your parents" adel asked.

" y...ye...yes... " she replied.

" then you are wrong"

" eh-..? "

adel replied made enri confused.

" fate doesn't exist, enri-san... never. only fools believe this kind of things"

adel moved closer to enri, his eyes staring at her, showing his sincerity.

" the only things exist is you DO it, or Don't. that's all it has, enri-san. just take a look for that... holy~ uh.., spirit god, they pray every morning?...where is he when a soilders invade your village? hm? where is he when you need him the most? " adel asked, that made enri stunned. because her village believes in god, but what adel just said made her start thinking.

" your parents death is not your fault... , it was them... those soilders..."

" you said you believe in fate...eh?...but no... enri-san, you're wrong"

" it's not about the fate or a god, enri-san. all about is You have PLANS ... or not" adel said.

" p...plans?"

" um-hm, plans are the most powerful weapons in this world,enri-san. powerful than uh...10 or 1000 or 100000 tier magics." said adel.

" ..." enri eyes went windened, adel continuied his words.

" you know what you were that time?, you were a dog chasing the flying bird , you just don't really know where is it going to end... you know? you just... DO...Things..."

" the slain has plans, those soilders have plans... ... they're all have plans... father's also got plans... you know, they are schemers..." adel mentioned his father, ainz, in order to make an example to enri to make his words more obvious.

" purpose of schemers are to control things ... you know what will happen if the greatest schemer meets an unstoppable strenght? " adel asked.

" a...ainz ooal gown-sama?" enri said, because the only person who have these 2 things to her is ainz Ooal gown.

" um-hm, plans are as important as strenght.." adel said.

" you weren't a schemer... you didn't have plans... and look where that got you ..." adel said

suddenly a memory from overlord Vol.1, 8, 9 pops up in enri's mind, 2 of 3 don't have any plans as adel said, even her village had won prince brabro invasion but it is because of her items, that can calls out up to 5000 goblins or can tell in the other way that it was a physical advantage only.

" however, enri-san. plans need no rules," adel said

" e...eh...? b...but...but even if the plans is ... conflict to ...morality?" enri asked.

" i've heard from father, about the greatest 41 people, one of them is a goat ... he's my another idol, i respect the way he makes plans. morality and rights couldn't be eaten. it just made a society... likeable to live in" said adel.

enri eyes went wide,

( ahhh...! i see... now i'm already know what lupusregina-sama wanted to tell me that time! she said everyone makes a mistake {in overlord season 3 episode 3 when enri is worrying about her new position to be village cheif} ... it is because they'e not... a schemers... adel-sama came to explain her words...)

enri was considering, but then...

" Adel-sama! what is this!? -su!? you're sitting with en-chan one to one?! "

" ! " adel startled to a third sound calling his name from his back, it's lupusregina beta.

but enri didn't because she's still considering at what adel had said to her.

" en-chan! why do you do this?!-su?! you already have nfi-chan! " she was very impatient

" waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ...adel-samaaaa... **sniff** i'm not good enough for you...? " lupusregina hugged adel's neck, brought her face closer to adel's face,

( yo, why did she has to make her sound like a crying baby?! )

adel thought, while his body was trembling with fear again.

enri sitting and watching them just realized.

(when did adel-sama changed his form back to undead?) she thought.

because she just noticed that when lupusregina came out of their back, adel was already in his undead form ( skeleton)

" we just having a disscussion, lupusregina-san" enri normally said.

" a disscussion of what?! " lupusregina asked while her arms were still hugging adel's neck.

" you don't need to know it beta-sama, it's her personal problems! " adel grabbed lupus arms

and put it out off his neck

" ehhhhhhh?! b...b..but..." lupusregina tried to make an arguement, but adel immediately interrupted her.

" in the name of father's successor, . beta-sama. i swear, it is nothing special! and not what you're thinking right now too! " adel said.

" it's LUPU!~~~ " lupusregina yelled at adel

" alright, alright lupu! "

" adel-sama... i've just noticed that lupusregina-san is a kind of jealously..." enri whispered to adel.

" **sigh*** well, happens to the best of us" adel said.

.

.

.

.

{A/N}

" I'm Not dead yet" , oh ***ahem*** sorry for that,

i would love to read your reviews and criticism, i wonder if my grammar and spelling is getting better or not. i'm very grateful for people who start reading this fanfic from the beginning, i have nothing to say but thank you, thank you very much for giving me a chance and telling me how my story is, anyway this chapter is a chilling part, serious will get started again in the next chapter, and i'm sure that the words will be more than 10k.


	12. Chapter 12

Thankyou very much for the suggestion of using Capital letters in The character names! i will start looking through this in the next chapter because when i read the reviews, this story had been written like .. 60% you know, so... uh.. it's to late to fix. but don't worry i will make it right in the next chapter! i promise!

 **Visit Wattpad For a picture I upload this story in 2 websites, first is FFN the other is wattpad ( it has a pictures)**

[ **The next day]**

" i've called them already. but some one are still outside." Cocytus said.

Aura, Albedo, Shalltear, sebas and finally Naberal came in the room.

" demiurge, you already solve his clues?! " albedo said in exciting.

" umu,... first... we need to start from this one." demiurge said while spining the other side of the board to them.

" so, my mother... she's a kind of - jealous, and she always aware if my father have another woman, one day she was drunk and she's- crazier than she really was, she hit my father in the head with a hammer... actually painful, then she use a knife, peel his mouth in a smile. i was right there, then she turned to me and~ she said " look! your father IS Smiling! " " why did you- SCARE OF Me" ...?" Aura read it.

" what does it mean?, it just an average story that adel-sama use to scare his enemy.." shalltear confused.

" No, shalltear, you've been wrong. extremely wrong" demiurge said.

that made everybody confusion got intensed.

" he's talking about Ainz-sama! "

"!" everybody shocked.

" a...ainz-sama?! " naberal said.

" so .. demiurge-sama. how did ainz-sama relate to this?" sebas asked.

" you're always busy with tsuare aren't you sebas?, it's not your fault for not knowing this actually, but "they" must know" demiurge said, while turned his face to albedo and shalltear, that made everyone's focuses on those 2.

" heh?... u..us?! " shalltear still confused.

" ...? ... ! " albedo immediately startled, she walked to that board and looked at it with no blinks, naberal could noticed that albedo's eyes went windened.

" seems like albedo got it." demiurge said.

suddenly, like albedo legs ran out of steam, she fell down to a ground, while her eyes were staring on the board.

" ! "

but not with the others, they confused even more. what makes albedo be like this?! what did she already get ?

" remember it? shalltear?" demiurge asked.

" remember what?! just tell me already! " shalltear was impatient.

" remember a competition between you and albedo to be ainz-sama's formal wife? hm?"

" ! " shalltear finally realized it, but she still didn't get it.

" i accept that it's true, i want to be adel-sama's mommy, so what?" shalltear said.

" "so what?"... just looked carefully on the board!"

"..." shalltear twistes her face, the same as aura and nabe. they still confused.

" e..enough, demiurge. i will be the one who tell her..." albedo touched demiurge's shoulder.

" umu" short replied from demiurge.

" shalltear..." albedo said

" y...yeah?" even shalltear is the strongest floor guardian, but now she started to afraid of albedo, because albedo looked so spiritlessly.

" adel...sama... just... mentioned about ..us.." albedo said.

" M...Mention about us!? " shalltear shocked.

" how?" aura asked.

" when he said... his mother was a kind of ... jealous... he's meaning about us" albedo said.

" and father in his story is mean ainz-sama?! " shalltear seemed like she starting to understand things.

" Ohhhh..." the others groaned.

" s...s...S...So... when he said ... a jealeously momma ... hit a father... with a hammer...i..is..." Shalltear wasn't finish her sentense, Albedo interrupted, but Shalltear didn't mad, because they were shocked.

" Umu... Adel-sama wanted to tell us that he doesn't like the way ... we tried to overcome Ainz-sama's heart..." Albedo said, Everyone in the room regret for her.

" w...we... **gulp** "

"... "

" i..i..had run out of control once... and trying to reach Ainz-sama..."

Albedo wqs mentioning about that day when she's trying to rape Ainz.

As if it was a Sins-Confession in church.

" W...we always ... have a...quarrel.. infront of Ainz-sama..."

Shalltear said with regret.

" we never care about Ainz-sama's feeling...-"

" Excuse me, Want my opinion?... I have already told you girls about this, but you don't listen to me." Demiurge said, " Now, see? Adel-sama also has a same vision as me..." He said.

" ... " Albedo and Shalltear didn't reply.

" Let us not wasting our time" ,Demiurge said,

" Let's move to the next one, remember when Adel-sama said that Lord-Ainz was right about his fake-death plan?, albedo?"

"..."

" Albedo! "

Demiurge shouted at spiritlessly Albedo, who's still guilty with shalltear.

" wah!...y..y...yes..."

" good, now... if we " reflect" Adel-sama's words when he told Solution Epsilon " sorry" and told that Ainz-sama was "right" about his fake-death plan, he spoke the word 'sorry' first so... it must be.. " Sorry right" then when we reflect it... it would be " Right sorry" ... then we turned the letters in to numbers so it is...

18+9+7+8+20 for the word right... and,uh,

19+15+18+18+23 for the word sorry.

we have 2 sets of numbers.

62 and 93..."

Demiurge wrote on the board, Everyone was thinking, but Naberal, Aura, and Shalltear, their brains were going to melt.

" aggghh... i hate maths..." Aura complaint her hands were covering her head, the same as shalltear.

" then... we splits 62 in to 6 and 2, so we combine it, it would be 6+2 = 8"

" but this, this thing was shocking me" Demiurge said.

" The 93?" Sebas asked.

" Umu, so i split it, times 9 and 3 so it's 27, and if i say

X cubed = 27, that means X=3 "

" take the 3... minus the 8 from the previous... so it's 8 - 3"

" is... 5 ?..." Albedo said, she's considering.

"..."

" AAAA! " Albedo eyes widened as she realized something.

" W..What is it?! Albedo!? " Aura asked.

" I...I remember it Demiurge!... that time when Ainz-sama told us to remove his Statue out of sorcerous kingdom! He said it had 5 mistake-points in it! "

[ go read vol.13 if you forgot]

Suddenly everyone in the room moaned.

***** moaned*****

" Yes, this is what i found...A..A...Adel-sama...a..also see those 5 mistakes point... " Demiurge said.

" ! " Everyone shocked.

" but that was not... the peakest..." Demiurge said,

" The words... he expressed... either Sorry or Right... it's all have 5 letters! " Demiurge said

" ! " Everyone eyes went widened again,

" Y..y..You gonna be kiddin..me..." Albedo shocked.

" i..i..impossible... " Aura said.

***** poooffff******

Suddenly, there's a sound like something had fallen on the floor, Cocytus turned his face to see what it is.

He saw Naberal Gamma, One of The Pleiades Battle maids. Fell down to the floor, trembling... shaking... and sweating.

" g..g...genius..." Naberal moaned.

" A..A...Adel-sama... is... genius..." Naberal kept repeating it.

" Y...Yea... i... i...-" Shalltear also moaned.

Sebas helped Naberal got up from the ground.

" .high-intelligence-Being." Cocytus said.

" is this what they called 'Like father, like son'?" Sebas said.

" Now, i want you all to spread this to everyone who knows about Adel-sama existence" Demiurge said.

" Albedo, Aura, Shalltear you go explain this to Mare since he needs many people to help him to understand this" Demiurge said.

" Sebas, Naberal go explain this to other pleiades, You okay with it?"

" No, Demiurge-sama." Sebas/Naberal both said.

" good... good..."

.

.

.

.

.

Ainz was working in his office, Cixious, standing next to Ainz desk, was his maid today.

on the brown desk was filled with an amount of paper, most of them were a report from every mission, or an operation of the guardians.

and ainz was now checking them, in order to know what's going on now.

" hmm.. ? a request for a delay of ainz Ooal gown statue removing? "

" what's wrong? ainz-sama?"

" u..uh, no.. nothing"

( huh... i accidentally groaned out... however, demiurge requested me to wait for ... my statue removing? ... well, atleast he finally going to remove that akward thing... so..um... i can wait for it... maybe? and what is this?... oh... it's from sebas ... let see...)

ainz intently read a report from sebas.

( um... it seems like ... the other kingdoms out there starting to send their ambassador to re-estize...

the kingdoms must send them there to show that they are still worry about re-estize ? um.. more like a political reason... ahhh i hate conference... oh, i should send albedo to go there in the name of sorcerous kingdom then...

)

ainz thought.

he then took the next report and read it.

( this is from adel?... i wonder what is it... ah-ha... um... **** reading*** heh? " fear toxin" ? ... **sigh** what the fuck does he going to do next?... jeez, adel. could you just quit this strange activity? ... what is it written next? *** concentrate on the text*** " a fear toxin is actually made from orange flowers found at forest behind carne-village" hmm? an orange flower? *** continues reading*** " It induced involuntary and sometimes irrational fear in its victims' minds, driving them insane or can tell in the other way that it caused the person to become a coward towards everything" )

ainz them stopped reading, he put the paper down, then put his hand on his fore head.

" ***sigh***... he did a weird thing again..."

(helleyes isn't enough for you adel?! ) he thought.

" ainz-sama? "

" oh, sorry cixious, i just... thinking of something"

ainz then took the paper back again, and continuied reading it.

( the fear toxin is stored in a form of liquid-gas in the potion bottle... wait, adel didn't make this by his own! ... what does it says... " Nfirea bireare also helps me developed this amazing toxin" ... Nfirea too?! instead of stopping adel

he just joined him?! ... **** continues reading*** oh- this uh.. " fear toxin " is also a "new weapon "adel had made for carne-village? hmmm? it is that effective?! oh ... i'm a bit curious how this thing works? i should ask him when he comes back from carne village)

ainz thought.

first ainz thought that adel's fear toxin was just a ridiculous stuff that he had made, but now ainz starting to change his mind because it can use as a " weapon " .

so it must have a lot of potential, or aggressive side effect and that interested ainz.

he then looked at the clock on the wall.

" ! "

ainz a bit shocked, because last time he remembered, he arrived at his office at 8 o'clock in the morning, but now it's 22:00.

he thought that the time has passed just like 2-3 hours.

" woah, it's evening" ainz said.

" yes, lord ainz. it's evening now" coxious said.

" i'm so sorry cixious, for keeping you standing there for 14 hours straight... i'm so sorry. you can go take some rest now, your duty is over this day" said ainz.

" a...a..ainz-sama! you don't have to say any sorry! i..i'm so grateful for your mercy that allows me to be your maid today! " cixious went impatient.

suddenly, there's someone knocked the door from the outside.

" come in" ainz said.

the door opened,

"Ohh!... his highness,adel-sama. welcome back." cixious bowed her head down, she automatically did it.

because the one who opened the door was adel, he had came back from his work.

" cixious-sama, you don't have to be that formal, just call me "adel". i would be appreciated." said adel.

" adel-sama! it's extremely inappropriate for me to call you that! on the other hand, it is you! who needs to call me only "cixious" " cixious suddenly yelled.

" woah, oh- okay! okay... fine, cixious-sama. call me what ever you want! "

" thank you for your mercy, adel-sama" cixious bowed.

" it's fine.." adel bowed too.

" Adel-sama! don't bow to your servants! " cixious yelled again.

" oh, i forgot it... i'm sorry! "

" i must go now, adel-sama. lord ainz wanted me to take a rest. speaking of which,you have anything that i could help?"

cixious seemed like she wanted to work more, today's work wasn't enough for her , so she turned to adel to request if he have anything that she could help.

" i afraid that i don't have it, i don't want to bother your free time, cixious-sama. it depends on father's order, go take some rest" said adel.

" Adel-sama! "

" oh, i mean... cixious"

cixious then walked out of ainz office, leaving father and son in the room.

" *** sigh*** she's another yuri? " adel complained then he turned his face to ainz and asked.

" how long does it takes to calm her down, father? " adel was mentioned about when cixious discovered that adel is ainz-sama child.

" about half an hour i guess?" said ainz, he couldn't remember how long since he let albedo handled her.

" ***sigh*** " adel sighed.

" you will get used to it someday"

" i hope so father..." said adel.

" you look tired"

" what? tired?.. n...n..no! father! i never tired! so-"

" don't try to hide it from me adel, you're so tired right now that you forgot to change your form to undead before came in my office" ainz said.

" heh? " adel just realized, he was now in imp form, he forgot to change his form to undead.

adel doesn't have an item that helps him not to feel hungry or tired like the others.

adel immediatly change his form back to undead.

" adel, just tell me that you're tired, ... if compares to what happened these day... it's usual to be tired..." said ainz,

" ... " adel turned his form back to imp, he knew that it is useless to hide this from ainz since ainz had already caught it.

" you know that overwork is not good for your health don't you?, "

" i know father, b... but"

" adel, you don't have to be that active. just relax sometime... oh, i mean " real " relax not keeping yourself in a lab and stealing my work to do it your own in your free time" ,said ainz.

" ! " adel startled.

" y...y..y...you know it..? "

" adel, you underestimated the eight-edge assassin to much you know?" said ainz.

" i'm so sorry! father! " adel bowed his head down immediately.

in fact, the eight-edge assassin had report ainz that adel had sneaked in to his office and stolen some of his work to do it himself.

first, ainz was angry that his son did this, since there are some works that needs to be plan and make a decision first. but when he checked it, ainz found that even adel had sneaked in to his office and stolen his work, adel didn't randomly steal it. for example, if it is the work that needs a decision or a conference before doing, adel would left it there, he won't steal it.

but if it is the work that need no plan, or don't have to think before doing like a list of the guardians's reward this month or a request of a bottle of potion from carne village, adel would steal it.

this calms ainz down.

" even it's good for me that my work are lesser, but it is not a good thing to steal someone's work. you know?" ainz said, like a father who now instructs his son.

" i...i'm so sorry"

" promise me that you will not do this again,adel. all you did is increasing your stress. and i don't want it to happen to you. you're too serious" said ainz.

" alright...father... i promise..." adel was now standing witheringly.

ainz placed his hand on adel's shoulder,

" it's fine to keep on working hard adel, but sometime you should take a rest, i know that working hard is good. but as long as it made you tired, you should stop. take a rest to get back your strenght and start your work again. that is better" said ainz.

" o...okay..." said adel.

suddenly they heard a sound of a third person was sniffing outside the door, like he/she had watching both of them talking all along.

ainz sured that it was Cixious, but he ignored it anyway.

" now, let's get back to our topic adel, but before that...i should take you to get some rest" said ainz.

" eh?" adel confused.

.

.

.

.

.

" ahhh... so this is how the " japanese-bathing" feels like~..." adel groaned out.

they both now in suana, in nazarick bath room.

adel isn't a japanese like ainz, so this is his first time, bathing in suana.

" why don't you change your form back to human or imp?, it is better to take a bath in those forms. " ainz asked, since adel used his undead form rightnow, and that made ainz curious.

" simple, father. you don't want this thing to thread in your weak spot do you? "

adel then lifted something out of a water, it's a slime.

" is this miyoshi-sama that you've told me?"

" No, no. miyoshi-kun wasn't here" said ainz.

" by the way adel, i have a bit of question i wanted to ask you" said ainz.

" yea?..."

" it's about your report, adel. i have read it but i feel like your uh... " fear toxin " decribtion isn't clear enough ..."

" oh, really? oh my... i'm so sorry" adel bowed.

" in fact... it has no problem after all, but i want you to explain its working process and why did you so confident that it can use as a weapon? "

" umm, alright, uh.. first, when i and nfirea-san were demonstrating a new fire bow behind carne-village i-"

" wait, a "new-fire-bow" ? " ainz interrupted.

" yeah, i've invented it to upgrade goblin's-sama weapons... but unfortunately...it fails...so i didn't mention it in a report"

adel continued his speaking.

" so when i and nfirea-san were demonstrating it in the forest behind carne village, a little accident occured, a fire was released from a bow too much, it almost burned down a forest! " ,said adel,

" luckily,lupusregina-beta-sama was with us , so she used her magic to take a fire away"

" Mm-hm, then? " ainz was concentrated on adel, while his hand rubbing a slime to his neck.

" however, some area of the forest had been burned down, left a smoke around the area and that's where we found an orange flowers."

" so it was coincidence wasn't it?"

" actually, yea.. it was" adel replied,

" it seems like the orange flowers store some kind of inhalants in their lobes, so when it got burned, the toxin in its lobe came out with a smoke. when it reaches the victim's respiratory system, it goes straight up to the brain, and active a chemical reaction in it ... finally the results is the same as i had written in the report."

after adel explanation, ainz seemed to understand its work a bit.

" but it didn't work on me and lupusregina-sama, father. since we both were covered with a magic clothes that were enchanted to prevent us from a mental-attack" said adel.

" wait, ... so that means nfirea..."

" yes, father. he started to run like a mad dog that time, it took us for a while to calm him down" said adel.

" oh, so that toxin affects for a specific time eh? ... and you could turn to normal when its affect runs out right?" ainz asked.

" depends on its amount too." said adel.

" i collected some of it back to nazarick too,may be i could show you after we finished bathing."

" better tomorrow adel" ainz said.

" oh... okay..." adel said, thrn continuied

" i've invented a special gas sprayers i keep on my wrist too father! i'm so excited to use it now, oh and i also created my new mask too! " adel moved closer to ainz to explain how cool his stuff was.

" oi, oi adel. you don't need to be that excite! " ainz said.

" oh,...sorry father"

" so, how could it use as a weapon?" ainz asked.

" well, i developed it in to a form of liquid and stored it in the bottle, like molotov. and it will immediately turn in to a gas when it goes on an average temperature. since its boiling point is so low" said adel.

" umu, i see. any properties?" ainz interested in an orange flower.

" not yet discovered father, me and nfirea will keep on working on it and will report to you if there's any update as soon as we could" said adel.

( hm, even i'm here... in a new world for a while but seemed like there's a lot of things waiting for a discovering..may be i should give this duty to adel) ainz thought.

" uh, we are here only 2, where's the other?" adel asked.

" you mean the male guardians?"

" yea"

" they said they would better not come bother our time, adel. so ..."

" oh, i...i see"

" speaking of which, Adel. you have any problem?" Ainz asked.

( well, this is what it called father-son stuff, luckily i have been talking to Touch-san about how he take care of his son... even Adel is elder than Touch-san children... a lot..? however, Touch-san says that talking heart-to-heart with his son... perceive his problems... and help him sort it out... would be the great things parents need to do... i wonder what he's hiding from me... **sigh** adel is a kind of person that if you don't ask him... he won't tell you... hope i don't make this gone weird...) Ainz thought.

" problem?"

" yea, problem..." Ainz said.

" what problem?" Adel asked.

" you know, uh... like... you feel like sometimes.. you're running out of steam... or eh-uh... you have anything at carne-village that displeased you... or... you feel a pressure all the time..." Ainz explained.

" uh... No..?" Adel answered.

" be honest, Adel"

" umm... uh... may be... about lupus-"

" that doesn't count, Adel."

" ... oh,... okay..." Adel replied.

As if Ainz can read his son's mind, there's not enough reason for replace lupusregina with the others.

" Adel, just... just give her a chance! " Ainz said.

" i... i... i'm trying! " Adel replied, with trembling in his voice.

in fact, Ainz feels like he's luckier than Adel. because Ainz is undead. so he has nothing but a bone, he survives from albedo's raping because of this! But Adel, He have another 2 forms that have muscles... skins...

so it's like Adel is hung on the cliff when he stays in those forms.

" just, anything else adel... anything else" Ainz said.

" Umu, may be it is my... my mana.." Adel said.

" Oh, your mana?... please tell me about it" Ainz asked.

" well, father. as you know, about my stats...-" Adel was going to say but then Ainz said first,

" it's broken" Short words from Ainz, made Adel stopped... and nodded his head.

" yes, father. It's broken...it's fucking broken..and extremely.. unbalance... "

( umu, he's right... Adel is too much fighter class... unlike Cocytus and Sebas... even those 2 are like Adel, but atleast their stats are balance... Things that made Adel so unique and dangerous are Physical attack & Agility.. so this mean he's a very .. very close combat fighter... if i'm going to fight him .. i will nerver let him come closer than 3 kilometers... ) Ainz thought.

" i have tried everything father, to increase my mana... but ... it always fail... i can't..." Adel said... while taking a slime on his horn back to his shoulder. he didn't regret, but Adel's emotion now was like a mathematicians that couldn't solve his math problems.

" it's usual, adel. Since i came to this world, i still can't find the way either" Ainz said, but this is not his problem after all. Since Ainz has an amount of Mana all over his body.

" aaaaa... i'm so jealous of you father... " Adel said, he wanted his mana to be much like Ainz.

" even, Nfirea-san has more mana than me..." he complaint.

No need to talk about Adel Vs The floor guardians.

without a plan,He absolutely lose. especially for magic users like Mare, Demiurge, or etc. All they need to do is just get away from Adel, Not let him come any closer, and attack him with spells until he's out.

 **If compares to A video games for example, PAYDAY ( if some of you guys play it, you guys should understand) Adel is like The cloaker, Deadly but in close range.**

" Hm, i see. i've been thinking about this either, by considering at your stats, Adel. However, there's still a chance against aura, Cocytus or sebas " Ainz said, he also thinking about this too, If one day Adel has been mind-control he will have a plan to deal with him.

" yea,... If i can get near them..." Adel said,

" anyway... i also have a new mission to you too." said ainz.

" hm? "

" from sebas's report, he says that the other kingdoms started to send their ambassador to re-estize, i'm afraid that we need to send one, either"

" umu, so... it's a political things,eh?"

" um-hm" ainz nodded his head down.

" i think i should take you there with me and albedo too, it's better to let you learn how to be a good ambassador" said ainz.

his purpose on taking adel with him is to teach adel about a political stuff, to give him an experiences and to train him to contact with people out there.

" wait, you go there too?"

" umu," ainz replied.

" i have just something a little to talk to princess renner and the king" said ainz.

" you go there your own? i thought albedo-sama would handle this all"

" it's a very important topic that i need to meet them myself adel" said ainz.

( well, the truth is i will keep an eye over you! not to let you do anything weird like the boogeyman! ) ainz thought.

" alright,... if its your wish" said adel.

" uh... last question"

" hm?"

" it is only me, you and albedo-sama & her army? "

" oh, right. naberal gamma will also go with you too" ,said ainz, " i will tell them that momon is busy with his mission in sorcerous kingdom, so... he sent naberal here, but in fact,she will be your body guard that day" said ainz,

" woah,...is it too obvious? i mean... there's a chance that they probably suspect on us ..? if she treat me too special?" said adel.

" don't worry, i have told naberal about this already. i told her to treat you like you're one of her friends" said ainz.

" ah... could you replace naberal-sama with yuri-sama?... i didn't don't like her but ...uh... naberal-sama is... uh... too... uh... honest?"

" yuri is busy all day with her work at E-rantel" said ainz, " and you know that i couldn't let entoma go there right?, also shizu, she's now busy with her new mission i gave her yesterday"

" well, you could replace naberal with solution and lupusregina if you wan-"

" No! n-n-no! no! please, not. just keep naberal-sama, father. i prefer naberal-sama! "

adel immediately panicked since he heard those 2 name.

in fact, ainz just trolled his son for fun a bit, because lupus was in carne-village and solution was at E-rantel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[ The next day : Nazarick Holiday]**

" what kind of horse is this, albe-moma? "

" it's called Bicorn,adel" Albedo replied.

Adel had been convinced to come to the 6th floor by Albedo, Aura and Shalltear,

 _( they said they wanted to have a mother-and-Son moment with me... i don't know why...) Adel thought._

Bicorns are a subspecies of unicorn that represents impurity.

that's mean a virgin would not be able to ride it.

"it's just an opposite side of unicorn, ho-oh ,ah-a-ah ..don't try to ride it adel because only-"

" Yeeeee-haaaa~! "

"..."

" ..**** GASPED***..."

Albedo, Shalltear and Aura, all were stunned... and shocked... Extremely Shocked.

why?

because Adel rode a bicorn, HE JUST RODE A FUCKING BICORN.

" A...A...Albedo... t...tell me... it was an illusion..." Shalltear said

" a...a...adel-sama is riding a bicorn?! "

Aura shocked, in fact , the most shocked.

The bicorn then ran away with adel, like it was only an average horse.

" Yehhhh-hehhhh! this kind of unicorn is extremely Awesome! " Adel said.

he was enjoy going together with a bicorn, he looked so happy & interested in this horse... without knowing that a REAL FUCKING TROUBLE will come to him in an hour.

.

.

.

[Ainz office]

the guardians were standing in a front row, waiting for someone , they were all nervous... the atmosphere in the room was very strait. espeacially, demiurge, albedo and shalltear.

Aura was still in shocked, and Mare next to her was still confused what the fuck is going on.

everything would become chaos rightnow, if Ainz wasn't there.

( ****sigh**** The fuck is this? a trouble again? what now?)

ains thought.

albedo had reported ainz that there's the most shocking thing happened these day.

( so ... who are we waiting for? ) Ainz thought.

because when Ainz asked Albedo what "that" shocking thing was?

she begged ainz to wait for someone she had called to come here first, then she will tell ainz what just happened.

even ainz felt a bit strange in her act, he suspected if someone has been mind-controlled again or something like this, but ainz also saw aura, demiurge , sebas, ...all in nervous...very nervous, included cocytus too. even he (cocytus) didn't have facial expression but ainz could feel a nervous in his voice.

" so...Albedo... could you tell me right now what just happened?"

" a...i..i'm so sorry! Ainz-sama! but please wait for someone for a minute! i will tell you immediately! together with them" albedo bowed her head down.

" ainz-sama. albedo was right. please hold on a minute ainz-sama. we know that it is the most foolish things by keep our lord waiting. but as soon as they arrive , we will tell you"

shalltear also bowed her head down, the same as albedo, they were begging for a forgiveness.

this made ainz surprised.

( woah, even shalltear too?! hmm, so it must not be an invasion or something i don't want it to happen, if those things really happened, they would have told me already... okay.. first thing first.. this must not be a big trouble ... and it's not pernicious... i wonder what it is? what did she mean "they" ?) ainz thought.

suddenly, the office door opened.

ainz then noticed that there were 2 person walking in his office.

" h..heh..? a...ainz-sama?...a..and guardians?.." a surprised sound came from solution epsilon, and next to her was lupusreguna beta, they glanced their eyes around the room.

they had been called by albedo to come here.

but then ainz felt a taut aura coming from the guardians,

lupusregina and solution also felt it, they were flinched& trembled, what just happened?

the atmosphere in the room was filled with a constraint.

( what happened with those 2? why did albedo call them in? what did they do? ) ainz thought.

" **ahem** " albedo cleared her throat, meaning that she would start a topic & tell them and ainz why she called them in.

before she's going to say anything, she turned back and bowed at ainz again

" i'm so sorry for keeping you waiting for so long ainz-sama, now i'm going to tell you what is happening. i hoping that you will forgive me ainz-sama"

" pay no heed, albedo. as long as it was not a big trouble like invasion or that kind of crisis, i'm fine." said ainz.

" i'm very thankful for your mercy, ainz-sama".

albedo then turned back to lupusregina and solution who was now panicked.

" lupusregina beta!, solution epsilon ! " albedo called their name out.

that made both of them startled.

" you know a reason why i called you here?" albedo said, with a cold voice.

a killing aura had been released from every guardians. [except mare].

lupusregina then gulped and replied.

" ...n...n...no.m..miss..a...albed-"

' Hmm? No? " shalltear said, that made those 2 panicked even more.

lupusregina and solution were now confused, they stooped their head down, they were afraid to make an eye-contact with the guardians, ainz could saw their bodies shaking.

albedo stared at them, even they stooped their head down but albedo could saw a clueless face of lupus and solution.

" today, his highness, adel-sama. had sacrificed his time spending a mother-child moment with me ,shalltear , and aura. " , said albedo, " nevertheless, we discovered something in him, something that shocked us. something that was a reason i called you two here, and i think one of you... or both of you would trying to hide it from us and lord ainz"

" h...heh..?! a..albedo-sama!? t...that's impossible! what could we hide from lord-ainz?!" solution asked, with her trembling voice.

" albedo-sama! please consider! we, one of the pleiades members are no dare hiding things from the supreme leaders! it is the foolish things that only a fools would do! " lupusregina claimed.

" Then, explained to us ***inhales*** HOW COULD ADEL RIDE A BICORN?! "

albedo shouted.

( h...heh?...hehhhhh?!) ainz also shocked

.

.

.

" hm? me? " said adel, he's now in ainz bedroom, doing his chemical reaction equations in his paper.

" yes, adel-sama. not only you but also yuri-sama too" said cixious, she had received an order from ainz office to call adel and yuri in.

cixious doesn't know what it is? she also confused too, the same as adel.

" do they hurry cixious-sama?, i only have just one more equation to solve"

" please forgive me adel-sama, i don't know either, but i guess that they want you to go there immediately" cixious bowed.

" hmm... alright, is that so..."

adel then put down his pen, and kept his paper on the desk.

he then followed cixious out of his room,

finally he arrived at infront of ainz office, yuri was already standing there.

( she must waiting for me, so that we can go in together ) adel thought.

" yuri-sama, i'm so sorry for my late. please forgive m-" adel bowed

smack !

" owww! " adel groaned, because he's been slapped on his shoulder by yuri.

" adel-sama! how many times i have to tell you not to call your servants "sama" and stop doing like you're everyone's servant already! " said yuri, or can tell in another way that yuri was scolding adel right now.

" alright alright! yuri-sa...an." said adel.

" ***giggled*** " cixious giggled.

" hm?, what's wrong cixious?" yuri asked.

" oh, well... i guess that she's laughing at you, yuri-saa-an. you know? the way you treat me is more like you are my mom, right? cixious-sama?"

" e...ehhh.!? y..your mom?! " yuri flushed, her pale face turned red.

in addition, because of yuri's nature, she didn't realize that the way she take care& look after adel is very similar to the way "mother" takes care of her "son".

" *** giggled*** , i...i-uh **giggled** t..that's right adel-sama"

" see? haha! even cixious-sama actually agre-"

smack! smack smack smack!

" ouch! ah- stop! stop! yuri-saaa...n... ahh stop! i'm joking- i'm joking! "

yuri is one of adel's closest friends, so she dare slaps him in a modest way.

in fact, adel was now in undead form, the physical damage like that slaps couldn't make him feels any pain, but his mind automatically ordered him to groaned.

" anyway, do you know why we have been called here?" asked adel.

" i don't know either, adel-sama. miss albedo just contacted me and told me to come here immediately" yuri said.

( hm.. that's ... strange..) adel thought, he wondered what's happening?

(what is the reason that me and yuri-sama has been called? did i do anything wrong?... hm.. i think not, ...) adel thought.

"**** grabs the door, ready to push****.. let's go in shall we?" said adel.

( sounds of the door opened by adel)

he saw the guardians were waiting for him, with ainz Ooal gown, his father in the middle.

and ...

lupusregina beta... and solution epsilon... both were staring at him... horribly...

that made adel startled.

he also noticed that lupusregina's face...was pale, she and her sister, solution , staring at him with no blinks.

their eyeballs were like an Owl, and only focused at adel gazingly.

(what happened to those 2? and why did they here? and how the hell that the guardians are here?! and why did they looking at me like this? )

adel gulped.

had been stared by those 2 made him goosebumps.. trembling , and flinched.

adel confused, his mind full of questions...

" a...adel-sama..." lupus and solution both said his name.

" why...why?... "

" eh?...what "why"? " adel asked.

" ! " adel startled, because lupusregina beta immediately rushed to him and grabbed his hands, even how fast she was but she didn't blink, her eyes sight were focused on adel all the time, the same as solution.

" **why did you hide this from us?! adel-sama! please ! explain to us! how could you ride a bicorn!? you must be troll ..right?! adel-sama!t...tell us it was only a joke.**." lupus was now impatient.

" **adel-sama..when..when did it happen? y.. you must be forced to do it? right? i...it's okay... it's okay...d...don't worry adel-sama...d..d..don't worry ..everything will be alright...j..j...just tell me who is that bitch! and i will pull her heads off for you.**.." solution said, with trembling voice too.

both lupus and solution were trying not to believe that adel could ride a bicorn, or can tell that they were now

in " after-shocked" situation.

" lupusregina beta! solution epsilon! that's enough! we're infront of ainz-sama." albedo said,

lupusregina startled, she just realized that she just did an inappropriate things infront of lord ainz.

" i..i..i'm so sorry, miss albedo" said is visibly shaken with fear as she replies.

both then turned back and bowed at lord ainz.

" a...adel-sama...c..can ride a bicorn?! " yuri shocked, after heard what her sister had said.

" Lupusregina beta!, solution epsilon! how dare you!? "

" yuri-nee! i didn't do anything to adel-sama! " lupus said.

" me too! " solution said.

" that's impossible. since bicorn is a symble of impurity, that means who can ride a bicorn must not be "pure". but adel-sama could ride a bicorn. so that means he's not pure anymore"

demiurge explained,

yuri listened to demiurge, then turned back at her sister.

" that also means one of you is a liar! " said shalltear, she walked around lupusregina and solution epsilon.

" i'm not a liar! shalltear-sama! , " solution said.

" i'm not either! " lupus said.

" you are the most suspicious one! lupusregina! " albedo yelled at her, because she is one of three people who knows that lupusregina was trying to rape adel once.

" m..miss albedo! i swear! " lupus said.

" if it's not you ... who then?! , you're the most suspicious one because you're the one that closest to adel-sama! " albedo said.

" b..b...be..because i'm his guardian! albedo-sama! while at carne-village i only looked after him! adel-sama always be with nfirea all the time! i don't have any opportunity to do it! "

" so you're meaning that you will do it if there's a chance?!" yuri scolded.

" proba- n...No! yuri-nee! " lupusregina almost split her real answer.

" hm... or it may be solution then..." shalltear gazed her eyes at trembling solution.

" h..heh?! " solution startled.

" you... Yes! you! i remeber when adel-sama was in his boogeyman-mission in re-estize you were his temporary guardian!" said shalltear.

" i almost forgot ... and there's no one with adel-sama that time except you" aura said.

" aura-sama!? "

" oh, shalltear was right..." albedo changed her focus to solution,

" s...s..so-chan..? " lupusregina also stared at solution too.

" i didn't do anything! for real! you have to trust me! "

" how could you prove? then? because there's no one but you and him" shalltear said asked.

" a..a..ask adel-sama! that's ri-" solution was about to say but then demiurge inturruped.

" do you really think that adel-sama will tell the truth? remember what he had told us? he don't want anyone to be scolded because of him, even he would be the one who carry all the pain" said demiurge.

"b...but..."

" that make sense..." aura said.

the crowd of guardians were all arguing with each other and those 2, without knowing that adel had sneaked out of there and were now standing next to his father, ainz.

[ whisper]

" father, what the fuck just happened?"

" **sigh** it seems that you are in trouble"

" eh?, trouble what?"

" because you could ride a bicorn! "

" then?" adel asked.

" "then?" no-adel, that's the reason! "

" heh? because i could ride a bicorn? that doesn't make any sense! "

" ..." ainz was considered at his son.

" adel... you know what bicorn is?"

" a horse"

" no-no-no adel, oh... i see... it's my fault..sorry... **ahem** i'll ask a new question.

do you know what bicorn could do?" said ainz.

" u...uh... use for a-uh... ride? or may be...uh... use in a fighting?" adel replied.

" ***sigh***... i see now, so you don't "really" know what bicorn is"

" uh...so...what is it?"

.

.

.

" heh? only a virgin could ride it? " adel surprised, " what kind of strange species is this?" said adel.

" umu, and... you just rode it...so that means..."

" hm... but i didn't have any experience before... that strange..." adel said.

" e...eh? .. you haven't.?" ainz said.

" yeah father, i spending most of my time with lab experiment, and creates a gadgets for the pleiades and guardians... so..."

" i thought you have done it with other woman... some where in re-estize" said ainz.

" oh, no-no-no. i don't have much time to do that father... **sigh** on the other hand..the woman who is the most spending her time with me is lupusregina beta-sama, i don't know if it's my imagination or not but uh...while in carne-village when there's woman from the other town came to contact me... i always sense a dead-aura from lupusregina-sama...to her...and when she's gone... beta-sama comes back to normal.. that's..scares me..." adel said, while rubbing his hands with his arms, ...goosebumps...

" hm... she's a werewolf... so... she must be envious if a stranger is trying to approach her master...as usual..may be..." ainz trying to explain, to calm his son down.

" so... why did albedo-sama call those 2 here?"

" ***sigh*** ... she thought that one of those 2..or maybe those 2... took your virginity away ...together with them.. you know what i mean?"

" oh...", adel said, " ... so.. what did albedo-sama tell them?"

" she told them to explain how you could ride a bicorn , first i also thought like albedo... but when they knew that you could ride a bicorn...uh... their face changed, like they...uh.. really shocked. really fucking shocked... their eyes went winded., and uh... "

ainz mentioned about lupusregina & solution's reaction to the fact that adel could ride a bicorn.

" okay, okay..t..that's enough father, ... that enough..."

.

.

.

" solution! lupusregina! tell us the truth already! " albedo said, she starting to get angry right now.

( even i really surprised that they were more shocked than me ... but i think one of them .. or both of them maybe acting...rightnow)

albedo thought.

" lady albedo/ albedo-sama ! i swear! i didn't do that thing to adel-sama if he doesn't want! " both said.

" tchhh- you TW-" shalltear starting to get angry too.

" calm down, shallte-mother! " adel immediatly rushed in to the middle of the crowd.

" adel-sama?! " demiurge surprised, he just realized when did adel leave the group?

.

.

.

" heh? " ,everyone groaned.

" but...but that's impossible! " albedo yelled, she really shocked in the fact that adel could ride a bicorn, even he's still virgin.

" but albe-momma ,just saw i rode it! right? " said adel, he then gazed his eyes to shalltear and aura, requesting for a witness.

" ... " no replied from them

" adel-sama! t..this means you're still pure right?! " lupus and solution asked.

" u...uh...t..technically...yes," said adel.

he then saw lupusregina and solution eyes went widened,

" phew..."

somehow, adel noticed that lupusregina and solution looked better than before, like adel is still a virgin was a goodnews to them

" i'm feel so relieved ~ adel-sama" solution said.

" ah.. me too..." Lupus said.

" Maybe it is because i've borned from.. world items... so The bicorn count me as ... an object?" Adel was now in thinking pose, But he couldn't give a proper answer, there's so much things in him that he doesn't understand.

" Now, then. Everything seems to be normal." Ainz said.

After that, He told Everyone to go back on their vacations,

" Hey, father"

" yes? Adel?"

" You remembered what i've told you yesterday?" Adel asked.

.

.

.

there's a man sitting in the room, it's a very dark room.

the only thing that could make a man sees things is a light from a candle.

he looks like an average villager... oh... it's better to say that he's a nazarick's prisoner.

in front of him was a table, it's wide enough to let 2 people sit on the same side.

( it's like an interrogation table that i've seen in the movies) ainz thought, he's stading out side the room, watching the prisoner.

he could see the man in a room, but the man couldn't see him.

" ainz-sama, please forgive me but may i ask you something?"

" it's fine"

" i'm thankful that you forgive to my foolish question, made you ordered me to prepared this all and what are you going to do to him?"

" adel requested it"

ainz replied Demiurge, who's standing next to him. both were waiting for someone to come.

" heh?, adel-sama?" demiurge surprised, he didn't expect this.

however, ainz continued replying.

" umu, he said that he had discovered a new toxin and want to show it to me, so he requested me this, and i think... uh, it's better if

you could watch it together with us"

( uh... i said it out!... will demiurge think that i force him to watch it? i'm wondering all along if he's jealous on adel...) ainz thought.

" ohh, ainz-sama! you're so kind... " demiurge suddenly bowed his head down.

" thank you for letting me join your personal time with adel-sama! i'm very grateful!"

" o...oh... **ahem** o..u...umu, i'm happy if you okay with it..." said ainz.

suddenly the door behind them opened.

it's adel, he came in with a suitcase in his hand.

" sorry for my late, father!, demiurge-sama" adel bowed.

" pay no heed" ainz said.

" adel-sama.. that is..? "

" a fear toxin ,demiurge-sama. you want some of it? i think it maybe useful for your work" said adel, he took something out of the suitcase.

it's a seeds. adel put it on demiurge hand.

demiurge received it.

" adel-sama?... a seeds..? " demiurge considered on a seeds in his hand, while moving his glasses up&down.

" yes, this is the orange flower seeds, which contains a fear toxin in it, "

" ohhh" demiurge groaned.

" i'll show you how it works demiurge-sama! hehehe~" adel grinned, he spoke so relax to demiurge like they're best friend, and that surprised ainz so much.

( hmm, i'm surprised in the fact that they're so intimate this much? i wonder when? ) ainz thought.

.

.

***** sound of the door opened *****

the man in the room startled, he lifted his face up to see who's coming in?

then his eyes widened up.

because a person infront of him was a man, but younger than a middle-aged like him.

even he had passed so many of this a-like-nightmare place's experiment, but this man made him stunned.

even they're both men, but an appearance of a man in a suit attracted him not a little.

a man with black hair, his eyes are yellow, a demon..?

his face is pretty ravishing, he is different from a young-punks ... different from an average people he had met... he civilize than them... an looks so highly educated. which is very conflict to his perspective to this place.

the man stared at adel with no blinks, watching him sitting on the opposite side of the table.

his movements, his walking ... he did it like those high ranking nobles in the kingdom.

the man then noticed a suitcase adel had placed it on the table.

.

.

.

" Demiurge, how is it going between you and him? "

" you mean Adel-sama, Ainz-sama?"

" umu, i want to know if you...uh...feel like... he seize your work or something..." said Ainz

to Ainz, it's a fact that can't refuse that Demiurge might feel ...a bit disgruntled deep down somewhere inside his mind, because Adel had invented so much things for Ainz and helped him made a plan.

( demiurge may think if i already have adel , he's no more necessary... which is not true... adel always do a strange things in his mission... a thing that normal people don't do... like the way he crashed the party... ) ainz thought. even he saw adel is so intimate to demiurge like that but he needed to make sure.l

" Ainz-sama! how could i?- i'm no dare ! " Demiurge immediately replied.

" you sure? "

" yes, ainz-sama! absolutely! " he says.

" demiurge, i'm begging you. please tell me the truth, i'm not going to be mad at you"

" i'm telling the truth Ainz-sama!, Adel-sama and i have been spent our time together at my office once! " demiurge said.

Ainz felt like demiurge didn't lie, every words from his mouth was full of faithfulness.

that made ainz relieve, like his nervous been taken off from his head. but wait... " at his officr? "

" your office?... a torturing room?" ainz shocked... in side.

" yes, ainz-sama. i could tell you that adel-sama is a genius! " he said.

" genius? hoo? i wonder what made you said that? could you tell me why?" ainz wanted to know,

( when the fuck did adel do in demiurge's torturing room?! ) ainz thought.

" sure thing, ainz-sama." demiurge said

" when adel-sama visited my office, he told me if i had any unused prisoners left, because he wanted some example on his experiment"

" like borrow?"

" yes, ainz-sama"

" you have any idea what did he do?" ainz asked.

" yes, ainz-sama. adel-sama wanted to test his new healing potion he made from carne-village. so... he asked me if i could beat the prisoners almost dead and he will heal them up to see a healing results" said demiurge.

" we continued doing this for 4 hours... and.. we exchanged a lot of opinion **chuckles*** oh, i'm very sorry for my rudeness ainz-sama. but i enjoyed helping him on his work so much . the last time i realized was that we're sitting on a table, watching his game show"

" adel's game show?"

" yes, ainz-sama" said demiurge,

 **[ demiurge flashback]**

" (Clear throat) ***ahem** Tonight your all gonna be a part of a social experiment" said adel, he's now holding a microphone, in his hands with demiurge sitting next to him. the microphone seemed to connect to the 2 very huge black box hanging on a rope, and are on the way out of nazarick, or could tell in the other way that the demiurge's prisoners were locked in a basket of cable-car.

you are now locked in a dark room, we could see you all inside, but you couldn't see us. Anyone attempts to get off their room?, you all die. those baskets will be released at the same time and will finish it's destination in 10 minutes. oh...and Each of you has a remote to blow up the other room. If one of you presses the button I'll let that room live and~... you will be FREE from this place... So… who's it gonna be? a poor soilders who've been sent to die in the battle feild from slain? or... an innocent civilians from E-rantel? You choose! ohh~! and if nothing happens in 10 minutes you both will be free too~,... if only you can forgive strangers who killed your wife, burn your entire houses, and raped your daughter infront of you~ a chances for revenge is here! ... you might want to decide quickly because the people on the other room may not be quite so noble."

after adel finished telling his rules, the basket moved.

he then put a microphone away and sit next to demiurge.

" adel-sama? you're going to release them out?! you should ask ainz-sama for a permiss-"

" it's no necessary demiurge-sama" said adel, he's very confident to say that.

" ..." demiurge confused, what is he going to do?

" because they're all gonna die. when people are in their last moment ... and there's a chance to survive infront of them... they won't hesitate to take it" ,said adel, " an anger... vengance... these things already take over their spirits since they lost everything... you'll see demiurge-sama... you'll see... " said adel.

the basket were on their way... demiurge stared at the basket in interested.

.

.

.

 **[ cut back to present]**

" so...what happened after?" ainz asked.

" yes, ainz-sama. it was as adel-sama expect. they both blow up, before arrived at the exit" said demiurge.

" but that point wasn't surprised me, what really surprised me was... adel-sama lied to them. the remote he had given them was a remote to blow up their own room." demiurge said in excited his tail wiggling.

" i'm so proud of him, ainz-sama! i'm really so proud for you! he's a genius! ainz-sama! he really reached the human's mind, adel-sama need no plan! he need no use anything complicated... but only some words that can make the room in chaos! adel-sama is the great Psychologist!"

demiurge extended his arms to show that he really salute adel.

( that was just a dialouge from that fucking movie wasn't it?! )

ainz thought.

" o..oh,i...i.. is it?"

" yes, lord-ainz! and i already learn something from this" said demiurge.

" oh? what is it demiurge?"

" i've learn that psychology is as important as the plans process... now i see why my plans are not as good as your level! ainz-sama. because you're also a psychologist like him! ahh! this is what i have missef all along! because my plans are only focus on the process... ! that's the reason! " said demiurge.

( holy shit!, demiurge! this is going too far!) ainz thought.

.

.

.

Adel then sat down on the chair on his opposite side,

" oh.. it's you..." said The Bald man, " What you gonna do next, huh?, Comeon! bring it up! Bla Bla Bla.."

The man didn't let Adel to speak, he started to satirize Adel. But ... he should be in frightened or something like that? why did he not beg for his life?

the answer is simple. because he had passed Demiurge's experiments which we know how brutal and scary it is, thus... he has nothing to lose anymore. his spirit breaks completely.

However, Adel asked Demiurge randomly picked a prisoner, heal him up and brought him in this room.

Adel's face twisted,

( ahh... it is this man... ***sigh**, i remembered. well, i must keep his mouth shut before he splits it out..) Adel thought.

" Well, i have a little experime-"

" An experiment of what?... huh?... bring it on! you son of a bitch! Don"t you fucking try to pretend that i didn't see it! you punks! " The man yelled.

" hm?..." Demiurge got striked by a confusion, what was that bald man was talking about.

the same as Ainz,

( heh?... see what?) He thought.

However, they kept listening to them.

" ssssss..."

Adel closed his eyes, like he's bearing something.

( fuck. i thought he wouldn't see it... ) Adel thought.

Adel then opened his eyes and talked to the man.

" see what? you don't know anything."

" you still on going? huh? Do you think i can't remember what had happened last night?"

" well, i just sle-"

" you release those 2 out of the cage!" The man Shouted.

(!) Ainz shocked, but luckily, he doesn't have a face to show an expression.

" hm?" Demiurge confused.

" Release?...he said Adel-sama released my prisoners?... what a ridiculous" Demiurge said.

But not with Ainz, he didn't listen to demiurge.

He's been striking with Anger, through his head.

( why did he do this? ) that's what Ainz thought,

Sometimes children usually get out of control, it's the common things that every parents need to face. but in this case, it's unforgivable.

Ainz didn't receive any report that there will be a prisoners-releasing. The rage, it started to take control Ainz mind, if only he doesn't have Undead passive. Nazarick's information would probably been easily exposed. That's suicide.

People like Adel would have known this but... why he still help them?

( Am i trust him too much?) Ainz thought. He throughly disappointed in his Son.

However, there might be a chance this bald man was lying, but it's impossible since he wouldn't gain anything from that.

Ainz is a person whom reasons come before emotions, he couldn't judge by only The man's word, he needed to see Adel's reaction first.

Thus, Ainz kept watching. To see what Adel would do?

(If The man was right, Adel would have now shaking, sweating, he must express something out rightnow. but if he doesn''t, that means The man was lying. ) Ainz thought.

" i know that you came in our room... you woke them up... and told them you would let them go... you thought i was sleeping huh?... **** BAMMM**** there's NO sleeping ! in a fucking place like this! " The man slammed a table and yelled with Anger to Adel's face,

" so, you really see it." Adel said.

" heh?.." Demiurge shocked, because he thought the man was lying. but when Adel accepted it, he shocked... just... shocked.

but Ainz..., he was about to go Mad rightnow,

Like a rope that will hold up his anger had been cut.

Ainz was going to go in the room and took Adel out with anger, but ... He needed to stop.

because Adel was so calm that Ainz noticed something suspicious. A wise person like Adel should be panicked of Ainz rightnow ,because Adel must have know how Ainz woyud be if he heard this, but... he didn't.

" why... why don't you release me.?... huh?... what's good in those 2 ? because they are Mother and daughter? " The bald man continued yelling.

" ... *** sigh***.. i think you're talking to much" ,Adel said,

" okay, okay. i brought them out of the cage... you wanna know how they were that time? they were absolutely happy... and i'm sure that it was the happiest moment in their lifes" Adel said.

that made The bald man and Ainz rages got intensed , Demiurge was now considering at something in his head.

**** BAMMmMMMm**** The man was about to rush to Adel then punched his face,

Ainz was now standing outside, waiting for Adel's experiment finish so after that he would talk to Adel... for a day. Scolding wasn't enough for this time, Ainz must do something even.. worst than that like... a deadly punishment, ... maybe Ainz would see Adel cry, it's the worst things for parents to made their child crying by their own hands, but this is what Adel should deserve for releasing Demiurge's prisoners without permission, that could be count as a traitor!

" Let's change a question." Adel said, but that couldn't calm the man down,

" **Would you like to see my mask?** " Adel asked, He then grabbed his suitcase then opened it.

Adel took something out of The case,

" i use it with those 2.." Adel said, this was the moment Ainz noticed something strange, It took away his anger and turned it in to confusion.

It was a ... _BURLAP SACK._

" hoo?... a burlap sack?... " Demiurge said,

" Demiurge... you didn't feel any angry?... Adel just release your prisoners.." Ainz asked.

" of course not, Ainz-sama." Demiurge said.

( heh?... why did he be like this? Nazarick's identity could easily been exposed by those prisoners...!) Ainz thought.

" Why?... The identity of Nazarick could be exposed" Said Ainz.

" At first i felt a little bit anger, Ainz-sama. but then i did realize. Adel-sama must have a reason behind it." Demiurge said before continued his words,

" Last night, i've been reported that there were a loud screaming from my prison. but i thought it was unecessary to look after, i thought it was prisoners who screamed. But now i already understand. Ainz-sama! i almost fell in your traps! " Demiurge said.

( heh?... Demiurge reaction was on the other hand... h...he didn't even feel angry... why? a scream? a scream last night? u..understand?.. understand what...?!) Ainz confused even more.

" Now, l'm probably not very frightening to a guy like you...But these crazies,... they can't stand it."

Adel shown the man his sack, it was just ... a burlap sack for real. There's a little ripped on the sack. it was the same that used to decorate a scarecrow to make it scarier, there are 2 holes on the sack, it must be an eyes-part.

Adel then put a sack over his head, wears it.

there's a rope, hanging around Adel'a neck . It is a part of the mask, definitely.

Now, The mask were covered all of Adel's head, left only a man in a suit, wearing a sack on his head. it's pretty scary.

the man then noticed something suspicious, The same as Ainz,

Ainz now starting to know what Adel had done last night .

" Don't tryto lie! Do you think that i will believe you?! What happened to those 2?" The bald man was about to ask Adel but suddenly...

****** ppppssssssssssssssssssssss*******

An amount of GREEN GAS, came out of Adel's suitcase, it went all over the room.

The man closed his eyes down, immediatly. He felt that The green gas was biting his face, so he raise his hands up to cover it, it was like someone just splashed an acid at him.

Suddenly, The pain goes away.

" heh?..." The man moaned, he slowly lower his hands, opened his eyes.

The green gas dissappear, but there still a blur from The man's eyes.

The situation seemed like to turn back normal.

ONLY if the man could focus to an image in front of his face.

the image from his eyes starting to shake, he started to increase his breathing rate,

His heart beat got intensed, a sweat coming out from his skins, he felt like something was sticking in his neck, something... was pressing his chest, His body automatically tremble, as if he's been forced to do it,

His ears... started to hear a sound... of people ... screaming with pain...

His eyes were working so hard rightnow to focus on things on his vision,

Sunddenly, The man automatically screams.

" AhhhhhahahhaAhHaahHahahHahhH ! "

because what he saw in front of him, was A man in a suit, with... a swarm of insects, Worms, Millipede, ... cockroach,

coming out of his head-sack, as if this man have a hive instead of his head.

" **THEY SCREAM! AND THEY CRY!** " Adel shouted out, his old voice was gone, left only a sound of ... Demons. with worms falling down to the desk.

" **AS MUCH AS YOU DOING RIGHTNOW!** "

Suddenly The man felt something touched his feet under the table.

he then looked down to it and found that...

it was... a face of little girl...

 ** _WITHOUT A SKIN._**

her face was like a face of people who's injured from burning.

" AHHHHhHHHHHHHHHHHHHAhHahHhhhh! GOD HELP ME! "

.

.

.

" ... hm?... interesting." Demiurge said, He looked so interested in Adel's fear toxin.

The door opened, Adel walked out of it.

" well, as you seen, this is the result" Adel said.

" marvelous! Adel-sama! " Demiurge said,

" would you mind if i borrowed these?"

" Absolutely Not, Demiurge-sama" Adel said

" but please give me a time, i want to develop it" Said Adel.

" Thankyou for your mercy, Adel-sama" Demiurge bowed.

" Oh.. and..another thing..Adel-sama, what have you done with the prisoners?" Demiurge asked.

" ! " Ainz startled, he was going ask Adel the same question too, so Ainz kept listening.

" Oh, you mean that mom and daughter?" Adel said.

" aaaa... i'm so sorry for not telling you this Demiurge-sama, but To make it as real as possible, plus you allowed me to use your prisoners anytime... I helped your prisoners to get out of your cage without telling you, to test if my toxin could immediately change human-emotions or not... so... i lied to that them that i will help them out. to make their positive emotion grows, then ... when i brought them out ... I spraied them with My gas! "

" Ahh~! that's why i have been reported that there was a screaming! as i thought! " Demiurge said.

" Woahh~! even i didn't tell you but you already know what i did!? As expect of Demiurge-sama! you're truely smart! " Adel said,

" Don't talk like that Adel-sama! i can't compare myself to your intelligence level! " Demiurge said

" **ahem**..." Ainz coughed,

Demiurge and Adel startled.

" aa..s..i'm so sorry Ainz-sama/ Father" They both bowed to Ainz.

( pheww... i thought Adel really release those prisoners... luckily, they were just another Adel's experimental example... but wait..? does this make Adel even more evil ?) Ainz thought.

.

.

.

[ back to Ainz office.]

After Adel had shown Ainz an effect of his Fear toxin, The result pleased Ainz so much.

Nazarick could easily beat the crap out of an enemy by Adel's fear toxin.

Now, Ainz was with Adel.

" Adel, you know what?... i think it's a time to let you have a reward" Ainz said.

" heh?... reward?"

" yeah"

" W..why? What have i done? " Adel confused. He couldn't figure it out what he has done...

" Because your fear toxin. We could decreased a rate of using Magic items which took away our resources " Ainz said.

" However, we need to take a research on it ..may be for a while" Ainz said.

" Yes, father. i know. even we know how deadly it is... but we should not be careless. may be there's an easily way to counter its effect without using a mask... i would like to see if its actually worth for using in a war or a battle." Adel said, while his eyes watching a bottle of potion which contains his toxin and were rotating on his skeleton hand.

" umu, i appreciate that you could reach what i'm thinking" Ainz said.

" thank you father."

" If its not too much, could i ask you for taking care over this project with Demiurge?" asked Ainz.

( i see those 2 are going well with each other, maybe it could be better if Demiurge helps him instead of Nfirea, because Nfirea may splits this secret out) Ainz thought.

" No problem father, I will ask Demiurge-sama about this " Adel said.

" hm, now. back to the topic. i'm planing to give everyone a reward this evening, you know?

like .. a thanks to them for working hard for Nazarick" Ainz said.

" oh, that's... pretty good... so?"

" so.. you know that there would be an assemble, right?" Ainz asked.

" Yeah, and you're going to tell me that i can't join in ?" Adel said

" yes, definitely" Ainz said.

" ... nevertheless, i shall grant you something you desire." Ainz said.

" F..father! please consider! my only desire is to working for-"

" ***sigh*** as my expect, you would said this... Adel.. it is sometimes... displeasing to rule over selfless" Ainz said.

" ah... m..my apologies! " Adel bowed his head down.

" No,problem" Ainz said.

" What i want to tell you is... i had been planing about it already, i will split the group up to 2 groups. first group is for people who doesn't know about your existence, the other is for people that know your existence" Ainz said.

" For not wasting a time, i will let the first group write their desires in a paper and send it to me, but the other group, i will listen to their wish in the throne room" Ainz said.

" So... this is the best way that i could join in?"

" yes, that's right" Ainz said.

" ahhh~! What a wise choice you've made ! father! you're awesome! " Adel said.

" hahahaha!... Do you think who am i? i'm the ruler of The great tomb of Nazarick! " Ainz said,

.

.

.

[ Skip to the Evening ]

The Guardians were waiting outside the throneroom.

" This year ceremony is quit different" Said Mare.

" That's because Adel-sama can't join in, mare." Aura answered.

" Aura, you always come first" Shalltear, who's on her way to the throneroom said,

" Oh, Shalltear... where's the other?"

" Maybe they are already in the throneroom"

" Let's not wasting our time here, they may have been waiting for us" Shalltear said.

She then opened the thronedoor,

Inside, Shalltear saw a group of people were talking. Surely, they must have been waiting for them.

" Goodevening, Lady shalltear"

" Yuri?.. oh, It's hard to find The pleiades are altogether here..."

" Yes, Lady Shalltear. It's been a while"

" Ahh~ Good evening Flat-chest sama~~" Lupusregina who was standing next to Solution said.

" Ohh~... Look who's here?~~" Shalltear, Who used to be shy for being called Flat-chest said in calm. Because now, she has a counter-attack for The werewolf maid

" A Werewolf maid who turns in to a Puppy~ infront of her crush~ heh?~"

" S-S-Shalltear-sama! " Lupusregina immediately flushed, Her voice changed to serious, Shalltear felt so pleased to see that.

" Shhh! he's here! " Lupusregina said.

" Oh~ sorry~ sorry~ i don't know Adel-sama was here~ " Shalltear giggled

" Eh... you don't have to keep it, Lupusregina~ I think everyone including Adel-sama already knows this~ it's all been shown through your action~"

" So-chan! , i'm serious!" Lupusregina face turned in to red, almost the same as her hair.

" Oh, yeah... Solution... i heard Adel was also your crush. is it true?" Shalltear asked, she had heard this from Albedo.

" Well, that's..."

Solution gazed her eyes away from Shalltear, her index fingers were touching with each other

Lucky for Solution, She's slime. So technically, she doesn't have a real facial expression. but from her Action, It definitely means 'YES' .

" Ara~.. i'm gonna count that for 'yes' " Shalltear said.

Solution didn't reply, but she also didn't refuse.

" Remember what i had taught you, Solution. i'm sure Adel must like it" Shalltear said.

" B..But.. Shalltear-sama, Adel-sama is a male. Do you sure it's going to work? " Solution asked, Lupusregina didn't have any idea what they're talking, But she sure that they were mentioning about their private activity.

" oh... hmm... we don't have any experience with men... but i think... it might not.. quite different from... woman... i guess..." Shalltear said.

In Nazarick Women population, No one have been had an experience with men, So it's very hard for them to know how to please Men when they are doing "That" activity together.

However, There are still some of people who know how, But it's only a Theory, not Practical.

" by the way, Where is Adel? " Shalltear asked since she came in the throneroom, She didn't see An Undead in a Black suit.

" Over there, Lady Shalltear" Yuri pointed her finger to somewhere far from them like 4-5 meters.

" Hm? what do you mean?... i only see Entoma and CZ" Shalltear said, Because what she saw was just Shizu having a conversation with Entoma.

" wait for it... Lady shalltear" Yuri said.

.

.

.

" i think. i may have to do .a movement-practice is too slow. against Adel-sama."

CZ said.

" Heh? really?... i think i had just upgrated your moving system like a day ago before you went on your mission with Adel-sama. it's not enough?"

" umu."

CZ was worried about this for a while, But it's not her fault actually, Since her stats is not a fighter. She's a rifle-man, something like sniper. So If an enemy reaches her in close range. It will be her trouble.

In addition, It's hard for CZ for finding someone who can suggest her, Since Automatons are a special race that are hardly to find in here. So.. An automaton population in Nazarick is very low, It could be easily counted by fingers.

But since Adel was born, He became her close friends in a short time. because Adel has the same race as her in his human form, { little of automaton}.

" oh yea.. i heard that Adel-sama has made his new gadget again~ i wonder what it is?"

" You! ... want me to show it?"

" AAAAAaaaaAAaaAAAa! "

A scream of Entoma vasilissa Zeta goes all over the throne room, Like a little girl who's been scared by a Ghost.

Adel appeared from Emtoma's back, His hand were put on Entoma's shoulder, His face was behind her a millimeters away, He was in Human form, A form which still have a scary make-up.

" A...A..Adel-sama! " Entoma turned back to him, she started to yell at Adel's face,

" Kekekeke~.. What a cute reaction, i like that.." Adel said.

Suddenly, Entoma rushed her insect arms at Adel's chest, She felt so embarrassing. She just screamed out so loud that a group of male guardians like Demiurge and Mare turned to see what's happening overhere.

" Ahh! ouch! haha~ stop it! awww-"

" You did it again Adel-sama, i don't like that! "

" okay~ okay! ouch! sorry ahaha- ouch! i won't do it again! i promise! please ***wheezes**** stop! " Adel said, while turning back to Undead form.

" you said you promise but you always keep doing it! " Entoma yelled shyly.

.

.

" oh, ... he's here" Shalltear finally understand what yuri wanted to tell her.

" he always be like this? " Shalltear asked,

It surprised her that Adel also a kind of joker like Lupusregina too.

" Not exactly, Lady Shalltear" ,Yuri said while sighing, " He only be like this with her { Entoma}"

" oh, i see..."

" **sigh** I'm jealous...~su" Lupusregina said spiritlessly while staring at her little sister, Entoma, who was against at Adel who's holding her insect arms.

" agree..." Solution added.

Not only Those 2 are jealous of Entoma, But also Aura, Mare, Cixious, and Naberal.

Because Entoma Vasilissa Zeta is the Only, and Only person, Adel starts approaching first.

Lupusregina and Solution had asked Entoma about how did she be so attractive to Adel like this? please teach them, but the answer always a blank peice of paper. Entoma doesn't have any idea why Adel loved to be with her either, But however, Entoma think it's good for her.

Among a people who know Adel's existence They thought Entoma Vasilissa Zeta is the luckiest person.

" Hmm... I wonder Why does Adel-sama always looks so happy when he's with Insect-race" Aura said.

" Or maybe... Entoma is his crush?" Shalltear asked Yuri.

Suddenly, Lupusregina and Solution eyes windened up, As if there were a really big " ! " next to their face.

" h..heh...? r..r..really?! " Lupusregina and Solution immediately turned to shalltear, They were extremely Impatient rightnow.

Aura could noticed a sweat coming out from The werewolf maid, but not with The Blonde, Since she's slime. However, Her reaction wasn't quite different from The werewolf maid that much, Solution facial expression changed in to the same as her sister, Lupusregina.

" I'm not sure Lady Shalltear, but.. from my perspective..., i think An interesting in Arachnoid is one of Adel-sama's nature." Yuri said.

" i..hope... you're right... yuri-sama.." Solution said.

**** Clap **** **** Clap ***** ****Clap*****

Suddenly, there's a clapping sound from Albedo. Who's opened the thronedoor.

As if it was some kind of siren, Everyone stopped doing all of their activities, Entoma stopped chasing Adel, Cocytus stopped talking with Naberal. they all Line-up in a row. waiting for someone to come in.

Albedo was now standing next to the throne, She inhales, before said

" Everyone, Bow your head to our Lord, Ainz Ooal gown! "

Since A sound of Albedo, praisng Ainz who was on his way to the throne. everyone kneeled down.

.

.

Ainz walked on the throne, he sat down.

" Rise " Only a short word from Ainz,

Everyone staring at the throne, waiting for Ainz to say something as usual.

" Sorry for my late, everyone. Now, I'm sure that you all know the reason why this year ceremony is different from last year" Said Ainz.

" Anyone disfavour?" Ainz asked.

"..."

No one raised their hand, No one replied. That mean they're all agree with Ainz.

( well, that's usual...) Ainz thought.

" Before we begin... Adel."

" Y..yes, father?" Adel, who's kneeling next to Demiurge rasied his head up.

" come here..."

" u..understood"

Adel stood up, then he walked to the position that Ainz pointed at.

Now Adel was standing to Ainz left side, On the right was Albedo.

" From today, This spot is where you would stand at, Understand? " Ainz said,

" Heh?...b..but.. fath-"

" i know, i know Adel. i know that you prefer to be with the others down there, But... compares to your rank, it would be more appropriate if you're here" Ainz explained.

" But..."

" Just think of it as a begging, Adel. I'm begging you to stay here, next to me, next to the throne. I know you don't want to create a space between you and them { NPCs} but we should make things right, could you do it for me?" Ainz asked.

Suddenly, he heard a sniffing from The NPCs, Albedo and Shalltear was rubbing her cheeks with a hankerchief, Mare was trying his best not to let those tears fell down, Demiurge covered his face with his hands the same as Sebas. All of The pleiades were rubbing their face with their hands not to let the other see a water from their eyes either, Except CZ and Entoma.

( YOU GUYS ARE OVERACTING !) Ainz thought.

" hm... O..Okay..." Adel replied. he then standing next to Ainz left side.

From here, he saw his friends either Pleiades or The guardians were all kneeling to him, including Cixious who's standing next to the throne door.

( Oh... Cixious-sama was standing overthere alone. maybe her rank is a homunculus so she may feel differently if she is among this group eh?... umm... maybe i should greet her a bit) Adel thought.

He then started at Cixious

She startled, Surely , She must noticed it.

Adel then waved his hand to her.

( hmm... homunculus maids are beautiful the same as the others as usual...) Adel thought while waving.

Suddenly, he saw Cixious falling to the ground, Her hands covered het mouth, She's now crying.

( EHHHHHHHH? ) Adel screamed in his head, He better ignored her.

" I'm very thankful for your working for Nazarick. I'm very grateful. If i don't have you all, Nazarick wouldn't make it to this day" Ainz said.

" Now, I will start listening to your wishes and grant it for you" Ainz said.

" Start from left side of The guardians then go through The pleiades" Ainz said.

" Albedo! "

" Yes, Lord Ainz." Albedo Inhales before saying, " I want to go on a date with you at E-rantel, Ainz-samaaa~~ " She said,

" heh?! " Ainz moaned,

( The fuck is she thinking?! A date?! she doesn't care if anyone outside would see it, does she?! ) Ainz thought.

" **ahem** Albedo, i think i can't give you that, please forgive me. Because of A political reasons, if we go on a... yeah, that one you said, i'm afraid that an enemy may use this opportunity to -"

" Ahh, i forgot it! p..p..please forgive my foolish request, Ainz-sama! " Albedo bowed

" That's okay, could you request something else?"

" umu... maybe ... ah... .. a ... *** lower a voice *** kiss from you, " Albedo said in flushed.

" ehhh? " Ainz ,shalltear and Aura groaned.

" Albedo! How dare you?!-" The pissed off Shalltear yelled.

" Calm down, Shalltear"

" B..but..A..Ainz-sama! "

" It's Okay, if she want it. Like i said, i will grant anything you wish. so... in that case-"

" Then I want it too! " Shalltear and Aura shouted.

" Eh?" Ainz shocked,

( WHat The fuck, Ladies...?!) Ainz thought.

" kekekke...-" Somehow, Ainz heard a laughing sound from his left side, Surely, It's from Adel.

But Ainz ignored it anyway.

" Y...you really... w..want i-"

" ABSOLUTELY, AiNZ-SAMA! " those 3 said it together.

" O..okay..o..okay... so... Shalltear, Albedo, A..Aura? you too? ... f..fine.. you will be granted, But.. Not today Okay? Since I have a lot of works to do so..."

" No problem, Ainz-sama~ As long as you confirmed That we will got it! " Shalltear said.

" U..Umu..." Ainz cough.

( well, i might need to have a lot of works for a year ) Ainz thought.

" N...Next, D..demiurge"

" Yes, Ainz-sama" ,Demiurge said, " I want Adel-sama to Co-operate some project with me"

" oh?" Ainz and Adel looked at Demiurge.

" i think i'm not able to decide it for Adel, but however, if it's your wish. i will let Adel have a decision , you okay with that?"

" Of course, Ainz-sama! " Demiurge said.

" What is it? Demiurge-sa-san?" Adel asked, He almost gonna splited the word "sama" out. Luckily, his consciousness told him that Yuri Alpha was there.

" A project On The orange flowers, Adel-sama" Demiurge said.

" Oh! what a coincidence! Demiurge-san! I was going to ask you about this too! " Adel said, He looked so excited the same as the red suit Demon.

" R..Really?! " Demiurge said.

" So... i will let you two operate this project. is that all Demiurge?" Ainz asked.

" Yes, Ainz-sama" Demiurge got himself back to the kneel.

( Ah... A..Adel-sama knows that i'll do this project...?... As Lupusregina said... E..even my act have been predicted...? oh..my... Adel-sama ... H..He is Genius! )

Demiurge thought.

( Woah... t..this is... Demiurge...-sama.. The 7th floor guardian?... H...He really reached my mind...? h...he already knows what i'm going to do? Holy shit... This man is.. Awesome! )

Adel thought.

( I sense... like someone has got each other so wrong... well, maybe its my imagination)

Ainz thought.

" Next, Mare. What is your wish?" Ainz asked.

" I..i..uh..." Mare lower his eye down, also his voice.

" I... i want to... go ... go watch the stars at night outside with Ainz-sama! " Mare tried his { i almost gonna wrire "her" ..jeez, ..} best to keep his shy.

" ! " Albedo, Shalltear and Aura startled, Like they've been stinct by wasp.

" hehhh? " Ainz a little bit shocked,

( wait... that should be an activity which a couple choose to do, shouldn't it? what did he just ask?) Ainz thought, then he looked at Adel. Adel was not different from Albedo, He also shocked.

( Adel! Even you're now Undead but I absolutely know what you're thinking! Please! Adel! please Stop making your face like... "You're fuckin gay dad.." Or something like that! please! ) Ainz thought.

However, He couldn't refuse to it.

" Eh?... oh, where?... maybe on the wall infront of Nazarick?" Ainz asked.

" Anywhere with you! Ainz-sama! " Mare said.

" O..o..okay..."

" Ahem... Next, Cocytus"

" Yes, Ainz-sama. I want a Battle"

" ho?.. A battle?, Sounds who? "

" ... " Cocytus didn't reply, But he Turned his sight away from Ainz to his left side Instead,

That's it, There's only One person who's standing at Ainz left side.

It's Adel.

" haaa?! M..Me?" Adel shocked,

" Cocytus! How dare you!? " Albedo shouted at him.

" Calm down Albedo, Let me listening to his reason" Ainz said.

" Why did you want to have a battle with Adel?, Cocytus?"

" B..B..Because. ... " Cocytus was shaking inside. He hesitated to say this at first but he just did it. Well, That's because it is his spirit. A warrior Spirit.

" Don't be scare Cocytus, I won't mad at you"

" B..Because.. It will be Honor to. have a Son Of The great Supreme-being. Ainz-sama." Cocytus explained his reason.

" Cocytus! this is non-sense!" Albedo was very angry to hear that.

" C..calm down.. Albedo-sama.." Adel whispered.

" u..uh, Cocytus, You have better reasons than that?" Ainz asked.

"..." Cocytus didn't reply, no... because he doesn't have the better reason, He just wanted to because his heart wanted to do.

" Cocytus, you know, Fighting needs a stage. and it will decreased our resorces..." Ainz said.

Cocytus startled, He kept his head bowed.

" U..Uh..."

" Hm? what is it? Adel?"

" Will it be better if we,uh, use 6th floor as a stage?" Adel asked.

" ! " Albedo, Cocytus and the others shocked.

Because Adel just asked Ainz for a stage, he skipped the main part that he will accept Cocytus's challenge or not. That obviously mean Adel accepts it.

" A..Adel?! Y..you accept his Challenge?! " Albedo was very nervous, Like a mother who's nervous of her children.

" Uh, I..if Uncle Cocytus-sama wanted it..." Adel said.

Suddenly,

" ! " Cocytus startled.

" hm? What happened? Cocytus?" Demiurge who was next to him asked, Since he saw Cocytus was trembling, a Steam coming out of his Nose, so much that Mare need to use his hand covered his face from it.

" A..Adel. Sama. just. called. Me. Uncle." Cocytus was breathing so heavily right now,

" A..Ainz-sama. I'm. So. Sorry. For. My Selfishness. But. I . don't. want. *** sound of steams comes out from his armor*** it. any. more."

" e, heh?... why?"

" Ainz-sama, i think Cocytus already got his reward. I suggest you to go next to The pleiades" Albedo said.

" uh?.. i..is that so?... u..umu, understood." Ainz said.

( eh...? when..?) He thought.

Adel also confused by this either, but however, if Ainz wanna go to the next one, He shall followed his father.

" A..Adel-sama. calls. me. uncle..."

Adel still heard Cocytus repeated this word again and again.

( what the?...) Adel thought.

" Next, Sebas."

" Yes, Ainz-sama"

" wait a minute, let me guess. It's about Tsuare, right?"

" Aaah, As expect of Ainz-sama"

Sebas eyes widened,

" T..that's right , my lord" Sebas said.

" I ... i heard from Tsuare that there will be a festival in Re-Estize in the next month, i wonder if i could take her out to-"

" Oh, that's cool, You granted my permission Sebas" Ainz imeediately replied, Because he's been reported from Pestonya that Tsuare wanted to take Sebas out for the festival in Re:Estize next months.

" Eh?..." Sebas surprised, " E..excuse me, Ainz-sama but i didn't quit hear you.."

" I said Yes, Sebas. You granted my permission. Next month right? Albedo.. please take care of Sebas schedule next moth"

" Understood, Ainz-sama" Albedo bowed her head down.

" L..Lord Ainz! t..this is my greatest Thankful!"

" No problem, Sebas. Go taking your time with her. It's an usual things for a men like us to have a rest with someone" Ainz said.

" Now, Let us move on to The pleiades" Ainz said.

" Start from the Eldest, Yuri Alpha." Ainz said.

" Understood, Ainz-sama" Yuri lifed her head up.

( I hope they're not gonna request something weird like Cocytus) Ainz thought,

" Please Forgive my selfishness, Ainz-sama. I request you A permission for me to help Adel-sama on his work" Yuri said.

" Y..yuri-sama?! " Adel startled.

" Hm?.. What makes you said that?" Ainz asked,

It's fine for Ainz if someone wants to help his Son on his Lab-works, But does it fine for Adel?

( Adel always keeps something up with him... .. he doesn't even care if his body will be suffer from working... .. Is he a Working-addict like Yuri? and HeroHero-san?... However, There's no garantee that Adel would follow my order about letting him take some rest... If i can't dissuade him... I should send someone to help him... this might be something that Father sould do) Ainz thought.

" Yes, Ainz-sama. Every night, Adel-sama always says to me that he will go to sleep, But what he actually did is... Continued working on his potion without a rest" Yuri explained.

" What?! Y..Yuri-sama... W..what are you saying..?" Adel was shaking.

( Shit! How did she know? ) Adel thought.

" Adel, Is this true?" Ainz turned his face to The trembling undead on his left side.

" u...uh..." Adel didn't reply,

This is actually A Bad idea to Let Adel standing overhere, Because now every eyes-sight was staring at him.

" [**sigh**] ... Good grief,..."

( **sigh** my order is meaningless against him...) Ainz thought,

It is good for him that Adel is different from his first expectation, Ainz had thought before created Adel that he might be a Lazy guy, or incompetently... something like that. However, the result was on the other hand.

Ainz pleased that Adel's nature was the same as the others, but ... this is too much..?

" Okay, Adel. If you want to do your work, I will allow you" Ainz said.

" ! " Adel red-undead-eyes brightened up.

" But with One condition" Ainz said.

" eh?..."

Ainz turned his face to Yuri-Alpha.

" Yuri Alpha, Your wish has been granted, From now on, You will be Adel's assistant for his MidNight-working." Ainz said.

" F..father! B..but.. I don't want to ... add on another of Yuri-sama's work!" Adel said.

" She's fine, Adel. She's Dullahan, An undead race like you. And I'm sure that she's lack of working for a while or isn't it? Yuri?"

" That's Exactly right, Ainz-sama. I'm very grateful for your mercy! " Yuri bowed her head down.

" Yuri-nee!? Aaaaaa! I didn't see that coming! you just snatched our wish! " Lupusregina said, she looked displeased about it, The same as other pleiades.

" L..Lupusregina! What did you just say! this is infront of Ainz-sama! How dare you! " Yuri immediately turned to her Werewolf sister and yelled at her.

" Calm down, Yuri" Ainz said.

" B..But .. Ainz-sama! "

" I know, i know.. Yuri. I understand. You all want to pay for your sins. But Nevertheless, Adel must have his free-time, Okay?.. We must give him a time for staying with himself, A too much of you could make Adel feel uncomfortable. Lupusregina... Solution .. Naberal ... CZ.. Entoma... I hope you don't mind this. But since Yuri was the first one who requested it and I just gave this duty to her... It would be a shameless act to revoke her wish" Ainz said.

" U...understood, Ainz-sama" The other maids bowed their heads down.

" Let's moving on. So.. Lupusregina Beta, What is your wish?"

( Let me guess... it will be-)

" A permission to Sleep On the same bed with Adel-sama for 1 night , Ainz-sama"

Lupusregina immediately said it, As if she's been waiting for her queue all along.

( That's it...) Ainz thought, His expect was right, it should be something relate to Adel, his son.

( Will Adel okay with this?...) Ainz was worried about Adel, he turned his face to his left side again. But what he saw was... A trembling skeleton, More intense, Like Adel has been Triggered.

Even Adel was now in Undead form, But Ainz could sensed that his son would probably fell down on the ground, ran out of Conscious.

 _ **( OH SHIT! ADEL! HOLD ON! )**_ Ainz screamed in his head.

" U,, u- ***Ahem! ***, Lupusregina, Please forgive me but i think i can't grant you that"

said Ainz, He then continued his words.

" As i said, Adel should have his private time with himself, So... in that case... It will be better if... You requested for something else... " Ainz said.

" E..eh?.. oh- I'm so sorry For my foolish request! Ainz-sama, Adel-sama! " Lupusregina bowed her head down, Begging for forgiveness.

" U..Umm-"

( Oh, no... I'm afraid that It will not end up at only a sleeping... If she said anything more, Adel would probably rushed out of this room! I must stop it before it happens!) Ainz thought.

" L..Let me suggest something, Lupusregina." Ainz said, " What about A Body pillow?.."

" heh?..."

"A..A Body pillow...?"

" yes" Ainz replied.

" O..Of...Of Adel-sama?" She asked, The werewolf maid was shaking, Like she's been attracted from a better offer.

" Y..yeah. So you can sleep with it all the night" Ainz said.

 _( I heard from Demiurge that Albedo is good at making this kind of stuff, But i don't know if Lupusregina would like it or no-)_

" That's the best idea EVER! Ainz-sama! Thank you for your wisely suggestion! I..I want it! " Lupusregina said.

" U..umu, A..A..Albedo.. P..please taking care of her request"

" Understood, Ainz-sama" Albedo bowed her head down.

Ainz gazed his eyes to Adel, Even he's still trembling but It's better than previous.

" Next, S..Solution Epsilon."

" Yes, Ainz-sama", She said, " I want to give Adel-sama a bath" Solution said.

" Haaaaa?! -***cough** **cough**, S..Solution! w..what did you just say.? I..I didn't hear you"

" Oh, I'm really sorry Ainz-sama." Solution said, While gazing her eyes at Adel, " I want to give Adel-sama a bath"

 _( Hahhh?!... E..Excuse me What the fuck did she just say...?... she didn't hesitate to say !, did she?... Oh...No... This is not good... ) Ainz thought._

 _( Oh Fuck ! Adel is shaking again! SHIT SHIT SHIT ! )._

Adel was trembling again, He's going to run out of Consciousness, His legs felt like they was only a sticks which hold a Tons of rock, Not to let it fell down.

Adel's Green passive had been activated, Like throwing a tons of water in a raging fire.

 _( Solution! Please stop looking at him like You're a wolf staring at its prey! Adel is going to shit his pants!... even if he can't... HOWEVER! Fuck, fuck, fuck! first I already thought these 2 would request something like this... But.. This is more than my expect! )_ Ainz thought.

" S..Solution... i..i think-"

" I can't Ainz-sama?... B..but I'm A slime... Does it better to use me for giving Adel-sama a bath?" Solution asked.

" U..uh...t..that's..." Ainz obstructed, He couldn't think of how to deny her request, Since there's not enough reasons for it.

" ... A..Adel... please come with me for a second..."

Ainz grabbed Adel's shoulder, Taking him to the back of the Throne, Now they were oit of the others sights,

" A..Adel..."

" Y...y..yes, f...father..." Adel said in tremble voice.

" Does it okay for you to accept her request?..."

" u...uh... "

" I couldn't help you, Adel. I..I'm really sorry.. B..but we don't have enough reasons to make an excuses..." Ainz said.

If it were Ainz, He could avoid it by Giving Solution a reason that she is a creation of HeroHero, He didn't dare to bath with her.

But now, it was Adel, Ainz completely couldn't help. Or can say in the other way that it was their Business, Not Ainz.

If Only Adel was the one who did harm the Pleiades, Ainz could stop him.

But in reality, Adel didn't. On the other hand, Ainz thinks Adel is more like the one whose being harmed.

" I...I..I understand father...Y..you help me out of B..Beta-sama... T..That's very grateful enough for ..M..me..."

" U..Umu, thank you for your understanding Adel. S..so... You're willing to take a bath with her?..."

" If...If its her... If that was her ... desire...t..then..then.. i...i...should give it to her... " Adel said in fear.

Ainz was rubbing his hand against Adel's shoulder.

" umu,... sometimes it's our duty to give Underlings what they want... Thankyou for your understand Adel." Ainz said.

" N..n..not...not a...not a big d...not a big deal..father..." He said.

Adel tried his best to hide his fear, he pushed it down, Kept it inside his mind.

" B...but... i have only 1 condition for her.." Adel said.

.

.

.

.

Ainz and Adel walked out from the back of the throne, They were back in their position.

The NPCs down there was waiting for them all along.

" Sorry for let you guys waiting. After i had talked to him, Solution Epsilon!"

" Yes, Ainz-sama"

" Your wish has been granted" Ainz said.

Since Ainz words, Solution eyes widened. Like an acheivement in her life has been unlocked,Like her dreams came true.

" A..Ainz-s...sama! ..T..Thankyo-"

" But." Ainz interruped, That made Solution obstructed.

" There's One condition" Ainz said, " Adel. Go for it"

" U..understood, father" Adel bowed, The he walked out of the line.

" S..Solution E..epsilon..s..sama... I..i,uh, i...ee..ah,***ahem*** I'm willing.. t..to let you take care.. o..of my bathing. B..but... but i only have 1 condition for you" Adel said.

" It could be anything! Adel-sama, As long as you would let me give you a bath~! That's enough! " Solution said, A widely smile on her face scared Adel not a little, However, Adel had fight against his fear and stand still over there.

" I..I will use only Undead form, while bathing with you..." Adel said.

" Alright, Adel-sama! That's fine by me! " Solution cheerfully said.

" Aaa...So-chan is cheating! ~su!"

" Oh, comeon,~ Lupusregina, you're already his bodyguard. that isn't enough for you~?" Solution asked teasingly.

" Aha~...hehe~ " Lupusregina giggled.

" N..Naberal Gamma!... let me hear your wish" Ainz said.

" Understood" Naberal said.

" I want to have... A training. with Adel-sama" Naberal said.

Everyone gazed their eyes to Naberal, especially, CZ2128 Delta.

" Why?, Naberal-sama?" Adel asked.

" I...I heard from... Shizu that... Adel-sama is w..weak against... Magic caster... s..so i think .. if my ability c..can help His highness.. t..to develope himself" Naberal was shaking, She afraid to say this.

She afraid that Adel would got her wrong that she was insulting him.

" Hahh? What did you just say.? Naberal? you're insulting me? who do you think you are?"

The sentence written above, is the most sentence that Naberal afraid Adel would yelled it to her.

But Indeed, Naberal just want to help. She always heard from Shizu that Adel always blames himself for being weak at using magics or Spells.

She thinks that by Helping Adel to find a way to overcome The magic casters would help her paying for her sins for fighting with Adel in ch.1

" Hmm?..." Adel's finger were on his skeleton chin, He's now in thinking pose.

" I..I'm sorry! for-" Naberal shouted out, she sured that Adel must be pissed off rightnow, so she would cancled her request as soon as possible to make Adel still calm.

But Adel inturrupted her.

" That's a good idea, Naberal-sama" Adel said.

" E..heh?"

" You're right, I'm weak against Magic casters Like father or Mare-sama... hmm... Father, What would you say if i want Naberal-sama to help me in a Training with CZ-sama" Adel asked.

" Naberal, Isn't it too much for you?" Ainz asked.

" No, Ainz-sama. Absolutely not"

" umu, then... i should Let you guys manage it. Okay?"

" Understood Ainz-sama/ Father"

Both Naberal and Adel bowed their heads down.

" Next, CZ Delta."

" Yes. ."

" I. wish. for. your permission. to let me having. a training. with Adel-sama. In. 6th floor" Cz said.

" S..Shizu! "

" Calm down, Yuri. i want to hear her reason" Ainz said.

" i..i'm so sorry, Ainz-sama" Yuri said.

" It's Okay Cz. Even, we could easily get Adel to the 6th floor right?"

" Yes, Ainz-sama"

Aura and Mare bowed, As if they know Ainz would ask them.

" but Atleast please tell me a reason. I will consider if its worth it or not." Ainz explained.

Ainz should avoid Increasing a risk of Adel being caught, as much as possible.

However, for some floor like 6th level which have a forest. Adel could find a blind spots to hide Aureole Omega from detecting him.

Aura and Mare have enough power to bargain Omega not to keep an eye on the 6th floor, for an amount of time.

" Because. our. training. today. need. more . space. Ainz-sama. We usually. Have a trainning. in dream-world. But. there's need to be. A simulation practice. In reality." Cz said.

" Like what?" Ainz asked.

" Like rescuing Hostages, Father. Or defusing the Bomb" Adel replied, Instead of CZ.

" Maybe in the future, there's a stronger criminals or a stronger Kingdoms get out of the shadow. So i think Sorcerous kingdom must have their special force to deal with any possible situation that may occured. Like..

capturing our people .. or A terorism" Adel said.

" um..." Ainz was now thinking.

Because now, Nazarick wasn't in the shadow had come out in the name of Sorcerous kingdom, Everyone knows them. And for the political reasons, There may be a situation that needs to send an assistant to The allies kingdom like Baharuth...

( What a wise choice by choosing 6th floor... However, There's not only Aura and Mare, The others like Hamsuke or Those Lizard mens and the other animals may suspect in Adel) Ainz thought.

" I will consider at it. I'm sorry CZ but I can't grant you that wish right now, Since The others may suspect in Adel. I have to find a way to bring him in and out of Nazarick without doing these stealthy stuff first." Ainz said.

" Thank you. Ainz. sama."

" Next, Entoma"

" My wish is the same as previous, Ainz-sama. I wannna know if its the time for me to kill that woman yet?"

" um.. You mean that little girl right?"

Ainz was metioning about Evileye, looks like Entoma's vengance still keeps growing in her mind.

" I' m so sorry Entoma, I can't give you a proper answer. Since we can still use her for the Dragon Lords and an information of 13 heroes .But i promise, As soon as she runs out of use, The authority of her fate will belong to you" Ainz claimed.

" Thank you Ainz-sama for your mercy, I will keep waiting" Entoma bowed.

" umu, now, Cixious" Ainz said,

" Heh?! " Cixious who's standing overthere startled.

She thought that she was just a watcher of this ceremony,

" M..m..M..Me t..too?! A..Ainz-sama?! "

" umu, you're one of people who knows Adel's existence too, Thus, i shall listen to your wish"

Suddenly, Ainz saw a water falling down from The homunculus eyes,

" A..Ainz-sama...E..Even...Even i'm just a Homunculus but you are still.. - **sniff** **sniff** "

" U, Oi, oi! C..clam dowm! Cixious! Calm down!"

" Y..Yuri! go take care of her! i..i will return to her when she's already calm" Ainz said

" Understood, Ainz-sama" Yuri accpeted his order.

" So, Finally... Adel"

" Y..yes, father"

" What is your wish?"

Since Ainz's question, everything in the room was in silent, as if the time has been stopped.

Everyone was focusing on Adel's Wish, What would it be? What does his highness want?

Especially for Lupusregina and Solution, These 2 seemed like they were very concentrating on him.

Adel heard a sound of someone's gulping, He didn't sure if it was from Lupusregina or Solution. But What he pretty sured was, It came from one of them.

" hm..." Adel was thinking.

(... I must not wish for something wasteful...or something stupid... I should request something that Save Nazarick's resources the most... um...) Adel thought.

" aha! " Suddenly, an incredible idea pops up in Adel's head

" Hm?" Ainz noticed his son reaction,

( hoo.. I wonder what it would be. I hope he didn't ask for something... weird..) Ainz thought.

" i want to meet..." Adel didn't finish his words, Ainz interruped.

" Want to meet? you said, Just only meeting?"

" Y..yeah... father. I..I can't?"

" Oh, no-no. Adel, No... I'm just surprised. Please continued it"

" O..okay..."

" Uh, I want to meet..." Adel stopped for a bit,he then out haled Because The room was completely silent. The pressure was all aroumd the room.

" Kyouhukou-san" Adel finally said it out.

Kyouhukou is an Area Guardian of the Black Capsule, In 2nd floor. He's an insect race. And yes, He's Cockroach.

" ! "

Suddenly, The atmosphere in the room changed immediately and The Boot is on the other foot.

Every faces of a female-creature in the Throne room Twisted immediately... They all remained Frozen. Their eyes opened so wide that almost of their eye-balls were going to fall down. Someone them ran out of words, They were all in shocked. Very... Very... Shock.

Some of them, Their heart was going fall down to their feet, Like there's an electric current running through their body.

" e..eh?..e..everyone?... w..what happen?" Adel saw every faces of female in this room pale. Like they were scared by something. Especially, The female guardians... and The pleiades except Naberal gamma, and Entoma.

( Heh?.. my fear toxin splits out?... No... it's still sealed, what happen to them?) Adel thought.

" A-A-A-ADEL-SAMA ! P..P...PLEASE CALM DOWN! I-I..I ,UH, I THINK-"

Suudenly, Aura shouted out in panicked.

( What?...) Adel looked at Aura in confusion.

Technically, It might be Aura who needed to calm down.

" eh?... I'm calm. Aura-sama. What happen?"

" A-ADEL...Ahahaha...I..I THINK ITs NOT an ..uh, ah, appropriate time to m..meet him yet." Albedo added.

" Oh, so that's it? Aha~ don't worry Albedo-sama, I'm not going to meet him now...not yet. But i'm planning to intoduce myself as a new worker of nazarick, i shall use that opportunity to work with him" Adel said. He thought he could calm them down, But the result was different. They were impatient even more!

" A-ADEL! b..black capsule is not a place where i think you want to be there! A..haha...ha..."

Shalltear added.

( Heh?... e..even shalltear-sama?!) Adel confused.

" S..Shalltear-sama was right! p-p-please consider! Adel-sama! there's so much better place i could take you to! "

Solution said, She was staring at Adel with a nervous in her eyes, Not so different from Lupusregina next to her and her sister.

" hehhhh?..." Adel still in confuse. Why did they looked so impatient like this?

They were all going to rush themselves to Adel, If Only Ainz was not doing something.

" **ahem** Everyone, please calm down" Ainz said.

" W..we're so sorry! Ainz-sama" As they realized what they just did, they all bowed their heads down.

" I don't mind, I understand." Ainz said as he turned to Adel.

" Adel, You really want to meet him?" Ainz asked.

" Yes, father" Adel confidently replied. Ainz saw The girls down there be even more impatient, Like they didn't want Adel to go away.

Ainz understands why Adel requested this. because Adel had told Ainz before that Kyouhukou to him, is a man full of manner whom Adel repects and want to meet so much that want Kyouhukou to know about his existence. First time Ainz heard this, His passive worked extremely insane. It shocked him so much to know that Adel is like this. Adel doesn't afraid of cockroach like the others do, On the other hand, He sees a cockroaches only like a bunny... or a puppy...kittens... plus His nature that somehow being easily attracted by Insect races also made Adel interests in kyouhukou.

Ainz couldn't imagine a picture of Adel hugging with Kyouhukou... Fucking... gross...

" Adel, **sigh**... i understand how do you feel, But.. there's need to be a planing about your existence first, Okay?"

" I understand father, I also think about it either"

" Adel, would you mind if you request anything else?" Ainz asked, He's somehow be a middle-man, Who needed to help each sides, He helped Adel out of A request of sleeping privately with Lupusregina, Now, Ainz was helping The NPCs by convincing Adel to request something else.

Ainz saw The girls down there, Their face looked like there's a hope in their eyes, hoping for Adel to change his request.

BUT.

" Nah, father. I could wait for it. I know that i couldn't live like this forever, I will keep waiting to that day" Adel said.

Like there's a thunderstruck at everyone, Ainz saw The girls faces pale even more, Their hopes completely broke down. Sadly, Ainz couldn't convinced Adel this time. There's nothing wrong by that.

" O..okay Adel.. If you could wait..."

.

.

.

[ After the ceremony]

Everyone leaves the throneroom, Ainz went out with Demiurge to talk a little about the next plan. The others went out to have their free time. There's now only had a few group of people were standing in circle in this room and all of them are woman.

Albedo, Shalltear, The pleiades except Entoma and CZ, were now in very serious mood, Like there's going to be a serious conference..

" You girls already hear it?"

" Yes, Miss albedo" They together replied.

" Listen carefully, This is an emergency situation! Understand?! " Shalltear said.

" Yes, Lady Shalltear" The pleiades replied, They stared at Albedo without any blinks, All of them were in serious face.

" Even i feel bad for this... But...however...We must not lose Adel to kyouhukou?! Understand?! "

" YES! " The pleiades replied, Like a soilder receiving a mission from a surgent.

" I want all of you to do anything that can convince Adel! I REPEAT! ANYTHING! to make Adel run out of interesting in Kyouhukou! Clear?"

" YES, Miss Albedo! "

" Does anyone have a dispute? " Shalltear asked.

There's no one having a dispute. Because they totally agreed with Albedo, absolutely.

Especially for Lupusregina and Solution, They were very concentrate on listening to Albedo's order. Because

" I..I.. if we lose Adel to kyouhukou-sama.. Adel-sama would probably never come to see us anymore..." Lupusregina said.

" Umu, that's right. If You want him to still come see you... then following my order! Understand?! "

" Yes, Albedo-sama! " Lupusregina replied.

" okay, this is enough for this day, you girls go get some rest. Oh, Lupusregina.. you come with me"

" e..heh?..m..me?" Lupusregina eyes windened in confusion.

" yeah!... to get a body pillow you requested!" Albedo replied.

" Ooooh! I see, ahaha... sorry Albedo-sama.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ After the Ceremony].

Adel was on his way to His room. After all of the Business&work these day, Could told that he was tired.

Even he has 3 forms, everyone may thinks that he's awesome, Overpower, Flexible, etc... What ever they say. But for real, It's very difficult to live in daily life.

Adel needs to manage using each form in each day, Even he could use 1 form at a time But the other form didn't rest.

For example, he's now in Human form and He's hungry. If he changes himself in to Undead, The hunger will go away that's true...but Only For a specific time.

As soon as he changed back to Human, The hunger gets heavier, harsher, more drastic.

In daily life, Adel needs to carry 3 forms that are simultaneously living in the same period of time.

And his ability, Like Ainz says.

 **If compares to Nazarick Overall standard, Adel isn't Op. Not one bit**.

On the other hand, What makes him really scary is Only _physical damage and Agility._

He's very fast ... and deadly. **Only way to defeat Adel is " Getting away from him" or " Keeping a distance between Adel and his opponent"**

 **The Pleiades was defeated because they couldn't keep a distance between they and him, plus It's to late to get away, Adel was already changed to Undead that time.**

But If they came prepared, Or there's a rematch. Naberal gamma ,Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, and Lupusregina Beta would be most necessary people that needs to keep them safe from Adel. Because If Adel can come near them under 6 meters, That's it... Game over.. Adel would win.

Naberal gamma would be the most efficient to counter Adel. If she always uses [FLY] and tackles Adel with [Lightning] or other spells, Adel would be very disadvantageous Since Adel can't fly... he can't reach her if she's flying on the sky.

However, Adel still have his favourite skills [ Silent Hill] that is used to create a Perfect-Illusion so... it may be a little bit harder for Naberal to find him.

Nevertheless, Among the fighter and a close combat class like Sebas, Cocytus...Adel is very Overpower.

 _(... Lets wash my face at the pleiades room...)_ Adel thought.

He dropped by The pleiades room, While he's heading to His bedroom.

The Pleiades were still outside at the other room, They were doing their business.

" ... i come in.." Adel said while opened the door.

He got himself in the Pleiades room rightnow.

Although Adel felt like it was little not making any sense for saying like " I'm coming~" when arrived at home even he knows that no one was there, Ainz had taught him some Japanese culture about how to make yourself when you enter your home.

The inside was completely covered with Gold color, The chairs, The table in the middle of a room were set in orderly, Everything was cleaned Nice & Neat. Like it was one of Noble's room.

Adel needed to walk carefully not to break things up, He tried avoid moving things out of his way.

Finally, Adel stood infront of their bathroom.

He opened the door, while turning himself into a Human.

The air around him flicked, Like an error TV signal. A skull slowly turns in to a skin, a black curly hair appeared.

However, Instead of a normal human face. It turned out to be a face with White Make-up.

A Black circle all covered his eyes spot, and a Red curved line like a smile on his mouth, As if someone used a lipstick to draw it on him.

" ****sigh*****" Adel sighed, like something displeased him... However, It was more like he was wondering about something.

" How should i do?..."

He speaked it to himself, But he couldn't think of the conclusion.

The make-up, it sticks with his face,

It doesn't matter how much he had frequently washed his face. he couldn't take it out.

Adel was very nervous, How did this happen? It did not make any sense...

This time was another of his endeavor to wash this make-up off.

******** ssssssssssssssssssss*********

A sound of water has been released out of Golden faucet on the wash Basin.

Adel carried a water by his hands then poured and rubbed it against his face.

He did this again and again, like 5 times.

A water was all over his face, Adel tried his best to open his eyes carefully, Not to let water touched his eye-balls because it would felt like something bite his eyes.

Adel then looked in to a mirror infront of him.

" [***sighhhhh****]... Still can't get it out..." Adel sighed spiritlessly.

As his predicting, The make-up keep sticking on his face.

" Oh...come on... atleast please peel out a little.." Adel said.

" well i guess..."

Suddenly, Like a mini-warp gate appeared next to Adel. He then reached his hand in it to pick something out.

Adel pull his hand back because he grabbed something.

It was a green slime like Emerald, The slime seemd lively.

" Ahh... excuse me, Barry-san. but please help me take these make-up off"

Adel said to his green slime.

Barry, was Adel's bathing slime. His color is green and he's not a very big slime.

He looks like Miyoshi-kun.

Adel got him from Bath-room after he finished bathing with Ainz.

Adel poured water to his face again, But this time. He placed Barry on his face too.

Barry tried his best to do his job, Cleaning Adel's face. Barry rubbed himself all over Adel's face.

Adel felt like there's something soft and wet moving around his face... it felt good.

But the result didn't different from using water.

" hmm... there's no differences..." Adel said.

Finally, This is the other day he surrendered To the make-up.

" thanks for your help Barry-san" Adel said, He put Barry back into his inventory through mini-gate.

Adel touched his face and looked at himself in the mirror like a man who's going to shave his beard.

" How long will it take..." Adel complainted,

" Well... there's no use to complain.. it doesn't help The make-up to peel off..." Adel said.

" My face is wetting rightnow... gotta find something to wipe it off..." Adel said.

He looked around his circumstance... Suddenly, He found a towel... A white towel was hanging properly on a sink.

" hm?... maybe i can use this?..." Adel said.

( woah... The pleiades bathroom is like... a five stars hotel! It has a free towel!..) Adel thought.

He then grabbed the Towel and used it wipped all over his face.

" Hmm!?..." Adel stunned.

" [*** sniff sniff****] "

" it smells like a perfume made out of flowers!.. holy shit this is so cool! " Adel said.

" i just finished using it... i must hang it on the table outside..." Adel folded a towel to make it became properly again.

" i must tell Yuri- oh wait.. she's out side... hmm... aha! may be i should write a on a short note that this Towel has been used already...hm...i should place a note on a table..

" Adel thought.

He then opened to door out. He came out of the bathroom.

" A..Adel-sama?! "

" Oh!..."

Adel stopped. because Naberal Gamma and Solution Epsilon were sitting on a table in the middle of a room. They had just came back from outside. They shocked a little to see Adel here, especially, Solution.

" I thought you were Yuri-nee sama" Naberal said. that's why she didn't suspect when she heard a sound of water.

" Oh.. i..i just dropped by here to wash my face Naberal-sama. I'm so sorry for not telling you these... i thought you were outside.. I'm so sorry! " Adel bowed his head down.

Luckily, When he opened the door, He already changed his form back to Undead.

" A..Adel-sama.. please lifted your head up! i didn't mind you came in here.. that's fine!.. i just thought you were Yuri-nee sama" Naberal said in a calm voice.

" ahh.. I'm very thankful Naberal sam-"

" Aaaaaaaaaa! A..ADEL-SAMA! T..THAT'S..."

Adel and Naberal startled, because Solution just shouted out very loud. Like she's shocking.

" heh?"

" THAT'S MY TOWEL! "

" Eh?..." Adel stunned, he then looked at a towel in his hand.

" EHHHHHHHHHHH!? " He also yelled in shocked.

" A..ADEL-SAMA! y..y...you used my towel?! " Solution beauty eyes windened up.

( FUCKKKKKKkK! AHHHHH! What have i done!? What Would she think of me..?! A pervert?! ADEL! YOU made A TrouBLe again!) Adel screamed in his head.

" AAAAaaA! I'M VERY SORRY! SOLUTION-SAMA I'M very sorry! I..I THOUGHT-"

" AaaaaaAHHHHH~~~~ ADEL-SAMA~~~~!" Solution then made a-like hentai voice, She stood up, rushed to Adel and hugged him immediately.

" Eh?- ufffffff-" Adel was confusing, But suddenly, 2 huge round objects were pressing against his face. Adel was not able to speak. That's obviously nothing but Solution's chest. even their heights are similar but she pulled Adel's head down.

( THE FUCK?) Adel yelled in his mind.

" FINALLY~! ADEL-SAMA!~~~ Finally! You want to take a bathe with me! don't you?~! Don't worry! Adel-sama! I'm already here! "

Solution warm breathe hit Adel's face, she's breathing heavily rightnow, Like she's been triggered by something.

" wait what?! ..The fuck? solution-sama?! NO! I just-"

" Let's not wasting our time! ADEL-SAMA! ****breaths heavily***** Keeping my young master waiting is very inappropriate to a maid like us! "

Solution then lifted Adel's up with her hands, Strangely, even Adel's Undead form has more level than her, But now she's carrying him like he's only a little puppy.

" Wahhh?! W..What the fuck are you doing?! Solution-sama?! "

Adel was now confusing, Panicked, trembling, A fear started to come over his mind again. The last time was at Village with Lupusregina.

 _( I AM NOT READY FOR THIS ! )_ Adel begged in his head, But it was useless. Solution was now going mad. There's no going back.

Being carried immediately by solution made his heart like its going to fall down to his chest.

" I'm carrying you! Adel-sama! I've been waiting for these day Since that time you came in me! " She said.

" Stop using a words that will let the other get us wrong! Solution-sama! I just going inside your body for a scientific purpose! AND WHERE THE FUCK WILL YOU TAKE ME AT!?" Adel yelled.

" TO The BATHROOM! ADEL-SAMA~~~~! LET US Have a GOOD TIME TOGETHER!" Solution shouted.

" NOW?! N-N NO FUCKIN WAY! LET ME g-"

******** BAM! *******************

The Pleiades bathroom doors were harshly closed by Solution epsilon. She already took Adel in it with her. There's NO ESCAPE.

Naberal was standing over there, watching those 2 dissapear behind the door.

" [ Screaming] Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Hel-"

Naberal heard a screaming, but it was very low, like listening to someone's shouting from far away. Naberal didn't sure if it was Adel or Solution.

" Give me a time Adel-sama~~ Let me remove my uniform~ Oh, would you like me to remove yours too?~"

" PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! LET ME G-UFFff-Pf-Mmmmm-HMMm-mMmm-"

" How does it feel? Adel-sama?! see, I'M BETTER THAN BARRY-SAMA! "

" HOW THE FU- MMMM-HM-mMMp! DID YOu?! Know.. -Aaaarrrrrggg- MMmm- About! Barry!? "

That's what Naberal heard.

" I ... better leave them..." Naberal said, Even she heard like a sound of someone asking her for a help, but she thought that it might be her imagination.

(eh... Solution said that Adel-sama...want to... have a bath with her?...)

Naberal thought

" Is..this... also... a part of his plan?"

Naberal asked out, But no one could gave her an answered. all she could do was just leave her question there and got her self back on a table then have some cup of tea.


	13. Chapter 13

**Testing a new writing style I want to know if you would prefer this more or not**

 _ **visit wattpad dot com for a picture.**_

 **[ Great Tomb of Nazarick: 6th Floor]**

6th Floor of Nazarick is common known as an area full with The forest, Jungles, Rivers... probably have mountains or whatever that are green things. An average day on this floor is pretty peaceful than the others except this day.

A sound of muscles hitting with each other went all over the colosseum. however, it was more like a sound of metal. There was also a sound of Bullets had been shot out of Guns went all over the place.

Entoma Vasilissa Zeta was sitting on the Colosseum grandstand, watching The long orange hair Automaton, CZ2128 Delta having a training with A man wears a brown suit with make-up on his face, Adel Positron Sigma, while trying to dodge a bullet from those 2. Nevertheless, It was not a big deal for Entoma since she was fast enough.

Adel and CZ always do this in the morning. If compares to an average people, This could be a morning-exercise for them.

" hooooo... hah...hah...huh..."

Entoma heard her young master Adel, gasping.

Surely, He must tired already since it had been passed like 1 hours Non-stop training with Automaton.

Because Adel doesn't have that much level of Automatons, He has just only a little bit. So he doesn't need to have a special high-callories drinks like CZ. Just a normal food that's enough.

However, Adel continued to fight. Even CZ2128 Delta who's in guarding infront of him didn't show any signal or expression that she was tired, But her energy should ran out in any minutes now. If it was dark, Entoma would saw only 2 green lights, Moving.

CZ spring herself towards Adel, with a knife coming out of nowhere in her hand.

Adel stepped back to his left side while CZ was diving herself at his right, Adel turned back with a fist then punched toward her face.

However, CZ could blocked it by her instinct, She then grabbed his hand and thrown Adel on the ground. But what CZ didn't notice was, Adel had connected her maid-dress with his hands by a sling while was being thrown. that made both of them fell down to the ground.

This is the judging moment, A person who got up first will take a high advantage of winning.

CZ tried her best to stood up, but it did not matter how she tried, She couldn't. Since Adel had tired her up with him by a sling. Adel then slammed her with his elbow and pushed her down to the ground.

Now Adel was on top of CZ, he took a knife out of his brown pocket.

" All the familiar places"

Adel dived his knife down to the Automaton.

!

CZ could blocked Adel's knife by her knife, that was close.

Adel's knife was stopped only a millimeters away from her nose. They now resist at each other.

CZ pushed Adel away from her by her knee, So Adel bounce-off.

CZ looked for a sling. Finally, she found a very thin silver line was sticking to her maid uniform under her armpit. She immediately cut it off.

Then she turned back and rushed to Adel.

She thrown her entire body at her young master who was going to get up from the ground, Not to let him stood up.

Adel fell down to the ground again with CZ, but this time CZ was in top of Adel. she pulled out her Rifle, and pointed it at Adel's face.

No one need to tell them who's win. The result was obviously CZ.

Adel opened his hands up as a signal that he surrendered.

" Cz-sama, You won again.. haha that's awesome."

" No. i'm Adel-sama. did not. use. a. gun."

In this match, Adel didn't use a magic gun even he had an opportunity to use it.

" no-no! you win! CZ-sama, you're getting better at close combat"

In fact, CZ doesn't always win. Sometimes she was a winner but sometime it was Adel.

To them, it doesn't matter who's winner or loser, All they want is to upgrate their fighting skills.

Tactics, Tips, Techniques, etc.

If he couldn't get better as using magic, Atleast he must good at close combat.

That's what Adel always says to himself.

" Adel-sama! that's very cool! "

A dark elf, who dressed like a boy running toward Adel.

" I'm sure that Ainz-sama would be very happy if he knows that you are so active like this! "

Aura said in cheerful voice, But it couldn't change the fact that Adel is a very weird guy in Ainz perspective.

Ainz didn't refuse that Adel is clever, Okay... his plan is good, Okay... his power might not be balance but it's overpower in close range, Okay.. he is the same as Demiurge and Ainz that made his plan carefully... But it always comes out as a weird things that an average people won't do it. Like crashing a party full of witnesses , or... coming out to fighting against an unit of soilders and planning himself to be captured on only one purpose... Feed them anger for fun.

" I hope so, Aura-sama"

Adel bowed his head down, he lifted it up and looking around The colosseum, Adel made his face like something was missing,Even there's still a make-up covered his entire face.

" Where's Mare-sama?"

" Mare was still sleeping, Adel-sama"

Finally Adel got his answer, why Mare wasn't here.

" Should I wake him up? If you want to meet him"

" Ah, No,no. Don't need to, Aura-sama. I just questioned. because You usually be with Mare-sama all the time... "

" Ah, Like you and Lupusregina, eh?"

" t..t..technically..ha..ha...Yes..."

Adel didn't understand why did Aura mention about His most fearful werewolf maid, Lupusregina Beta, in the conversation. Like Aura tried to trigger something from him.

To begin with, Adel now always feels uncomfortable to go to work at Carne-village.

Because there will be someone follow him to the village too, and it's no one but The werewolf maid, Lupusregina Beta.

secondly, Adel always feels like he always being stared by her all the time he working, Like a sheep which is surrounded by a wolves.

But the major problem is ... his animal instinct also senses a very very strong aura comes from the werewolf maid everytime he's with her . but it dissapears when the others come in. like she tries very hard to bear it, presses it down.

and the last, Adel heard from Ainz that Albedo said Lupusregina was extremely cheerful and insanely happy when she got Adel's first form body pillow, she shown it to all of her sisters in order to make them feel jealous. At this point Adel was going to dig a grave, put himself in, and asked Ainz to bury him immediately.

That was extremely ashamed! No.. ashamed was not even enough to describe this! Adel didn't want to meet them for a while since he was so shy about his body pillow.

However, Ainz could convinced Adel to be back to normal. he said that it was her reward for working hard. Sometimes, Good-Leader must sacrifice something for subordinates.

" Phew... now let see..."

Adel received a paper from Entoma vasilissa Zeta who was lending it to him.

He felt that Aura was standing on Entoma's opposite side,

 _Did she afraid of her?..._

Adel's training must atleast done by 3 people, 2 are trainers and the other is observer.

Entoma duty was to observe the match, write every mistakes that one had made so that they could fix it later.

Now, Entoma is very very close to Adel that he could dare called her " Bite-sized" because she's very short compares to Adel.

Entoma didn't feel angry with that, On the other hand she feels very happy for herself that could make Adel smiles and laughes because of her reaction.

In addition, it is also her race that helps her to intimate with Adel this much.

Everybody in the Pleiades group except Omega thinks that Entoma is the luckiest maid, the same as the guardians, They feel jealous of her so much.

" um... too much throwing eh?... i see..."

" Yes, I see Adel-sama and Shizu always ends a fighting by throwing each other to the ground a..a..and i think..i..its pattern is too much the same" Entoma said.

" ah, i see... so i must develop my new martial art style! "

" B..but Adel-sama?! yours are good enough! i'm sure that Adel-sama is strong as Cocytus! " Aura said.

" Um,Thank you very much for your opinion Aura-sama! Entoma-sama! however, i can't stick with the same fighting styles, things must got developed to make it better, stronger, easier! and more efficient! ... That's what father always says I must lifted my skills up" Adel talked to Aura, the same as he turned his face to Entoma.

" Woah~... Ainz-sama is very carefully! " Aura said.

" Yeah! " Adel replied.

" But you know something that haven't been lifted?"

" eh?"

" This one! "

Adel immediately grabbed Entoma up and carried her on his shoulder like she was just only a sack.

" Wahhhhhh?! "

" Ahahahah~! Now lets go out of here shall we? before everyone comes"

Adel metioned about those Lizard man, and A giant hamster name Hamsuke.

" Yes, But atleast please put me down! ~~~ aaaa! "

" Comone Aura-sama, Shizu-sama, Let's go"

" Please ! Listen to me! Adel-saaa maaa! AaaaaAAAAaaaaa~~~! put ~me down already! "

Entoma was struggling on Adel's shoulder, But she couldn't get out because Adel locked her up with his hand.

Adel was very satified by her cute reaction { just imagine it guys, i know you can} it pleased him so much, However Adel always warned himself not to make this out of the line, It's true that he likes to tease the bug maid but however, she's also one of Adel's important people, he needs to pay respect to her either.

"Teasing is fun but make it in appropriate way" This is what Adel always reminds himself.

if Adel noticed that Entoma was angry or shows a signal that she's displeased, he will stop immediately.

" Shizu! help me! "

" uwah." short replied from her sister.

" AaaaaAAAAAAaaaaAaaaaaa~~~~! "

In deed, Aura wanted to help Entoma but she's insect... and Aura doesn't want to associate with this kind of races... so she kept looking at the bug maid being carried.

" hehehe~ nice moaning Entoma-sa-"

" So you are really here~? Adel-sama~"

The fourth sound from Adel's back made him startled and trembled at the same time, It's a sound that he always remembers it, It's a sound that is so familiar to him.

" I don't know before that you have a secret training with Shizu and Entoma at the morning everyday! Adel-sama!"

Solution Epsilon yelled in displeased,

 _shit...How the fuck did she wake up at this level of morning?_

Adel wanted to know how did Solution know all about his activity. How did she know?

Since Solution knows about Barry,which is Adel's bathing slime, He is more carefully in his day life, Adel always stays alert and looks for if he's been stalked by Solution. But until today, He didn't find any of the stalkers.

 _or.. did she mirror viewing me? oh fuck... that's fucking scary... that means... she's keeping her eyes on me all the time?_

" S..s..s-Solution-sama! p..please calm down! t..this is not a secret! i..it just-"

" Then i should tell this to everyone ~~ shouldn't i?"

" Ahh! N-No! P..please! not! Solution-sama!"

" eh?... why then?...~ this is not a secret isn't it? Adel-sama"

" yup, but.. you see, this is still 4:50 in the morning, you know, uh, everyone wouldn't wake up at this fast..s..so it's better if .. they get fully rest... "

And another reason Adel didn't tell Solution is because he don't want Lupusregina and Solution to be here, because he will be panicked as much as now... so he couldn't focus on a training, he would focus on an escape way.

" Uh...A..Adel...s..sama..." Solution covered her mouth with her hands, like a person who's going to cry.

 _What..._

" Y..You're...s...s...so...k..kind!.."

" Eh?..."

" ***Sniff***...***sniff****..."

Solution slime tears started to fall down, However it's been absorbed back by her face.

" Ehhhhhh?! "

 _What has gone wrong?_

" well, if it's your wish..Adel-sama..."

Solution wipped up her slime-tears.

" I understand! Adel-sama~ ... I will not tell this to anyone" she said.

" Oh.. r..really... T..Thankyou very much Solu-"

" But would you mind if i want to join it too~?"

" huh?... what?... I..I think it's better if you get some slee-"

" Adel-sama! How could i sleep If i know that you're awake?! It is impossible for me if i could dare sleeping while my master is awaking! "

" Oi, oi! No need to be that loud! Solution-sama! i won't mad at you if-"

" I refuse! Adel-sama! "

Solution rushed to Adel and grabbed his face, forced it to stare at hers.

That extremely shocked Adel so much. How could he be patient when now, His most fearful slime maid was standing infront of him a millimeters away? and he's now in human form.

" WOAH HOLD UP! OKAY OKAY! FINE! FINE! If you wanted! you could be here?! Okay?! " Adel said in his extremely panicked he then turned his form in to his 1st form, The Undead. To let his passive do a job.

He felt that Entoma on his shoulder weights lighter, well, that because his strenght in the first form is more than the third.

" Ahh~~ I'm Thankful that you allow me ~ Adel-sama~... I'm so grateful~!"

Solution then hugged Adel again pressed hisbhead down, his skeleton face touched The 2 big round objects. Entoma used this opportunity to get out of Adel's shoulder.

Adel tried to pulled himself out of The slime maid, He tried his best not to push her away.

But looks like she wouldn't let him go so easily.

 ** _Entoma told me that Beta-sama and Solution-sama has shown the other unseen side of them after i was born! I really started to believe that it's true! BUT SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! I'M DYING!_**

Even Undead need no Oxygen, But 2 huge object which were covered Adel's face made him felt like he's running out of breathe.

" But first Adel-sama! Look at you!"

Solution released Adel out of her hugging, That made Adel felt alive again.

He then looked at himself. His brown suit coat and a purple suit inside were all covered with a dust.

CZ maid-uniform is Magic clothes, So nothing could make her clothe dirty.

But not with Adel, The boogeyman suit is just a normal clothe with no any magic, no enchant, absolutely nothing.

" so...?"

" I'm going to take you to a bath"

" WHAT? - E..E..EXCUSE ME, WHAT THE F-"

Solution immediately carried Adel by her hands, she lifted The Undead with horns up, and carrying him out of The Colosseum.

" S..Solution-sama! I could take bath by my self! there's no need for you to do it for me! Yesterday isn't Enough?! "

" heh?~ in a ceremony i remeber that i didn't say i will take a bath with you only 1 day, Adel-sama~~" Solution cheerfully said.

Suddenly, Adel Undead eyes widened ( bright more red like the Triggered memes)

, he just realized. He finally realized.

There's a gap in Solution's request, That's right.

She didn't define how long will she keep bathing with Adel.

And this is the moment Adel realized.

He and Ainz just made a BIG mistake.

" S..s..solution..sa..sama... d..don't tell me t..that..."

" Ahh~~ As expect of Adel-sama, yes!~ From today, I will be the one ~ and ONLY ONE who will take a bath with you~! "

" Oh, FUCK NOOOOoOoOOOoooOOOOoO-"

" Let's us not wasting our time here~ Adel-sama"

" NOT AGAIN! E..E..ENTOMA-SAmA! P..Please..."

Adel looked at Entoma in the eye, begging for her assistance.

Entoma looked away, But what Adel noticed was... Entoma vasilissa Zeta was giggling. She's laughing inside.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

A sound of screaming Undead had been taken away from Aura Shizu and Entoma,

" Aaa~... Shalltear and Albedo must want to take a bath with Ainz-sama Like the way that Solution wants to take it with Adel-sama" Aura said.

" uwah..."

.

.

.

{A/N}

 ** _OKAY ,enough this kind of stuff,Let's go back to what we started. We will go back to Dark in the next chapter._**

 ** _P.s. I'm hesitate to add Entoma to Adel's harem but i think i'd better not to. Those 2 are enough._**


	14. Chapter 14

Ainz was now considering at something on his desk, It was a paperwork from his subordinates But Ainz didn't focus on that.

He was focusing on an empty brown space on his table, Thinking.

Many stuff to do these day as usual but It's not a big deal for Ainz, who's Undead and need no rest.

" um... "

But his voice didn't sound so normal, It sounds nervous.

Ainz sighed.

The topic which Ainz was curious about was Adel's Sense of justice. It had surprised Ainz a lot that His son Karma is not a number. but it is an alphabet.

" FLEX " that's what it has been written. It obviously different from Yggdrasil because Yggdrasil didn't have this function.

If Ainz wasn't wrong, FLEX on Adel's karma must come from " Flexible" which means ready and able to change so as to adapt to different circumstances.

This also means that Adel could be an extremely good guy but on the other hand, He could be an extremely Evil demon.

From the day Adel was created, There are so many things in Adel that haven't been solved yet until today. His body holds up so many mysteries that even Adel himself still can't give an answer.

Like a Human being that doesn't know how did they come from, Like a sciencetist that still research of how universe was born.

Many things in Adel also Controversal, It conflicts with each other.

A Skeleton which is a fighter, If Ainz told this to his friends, In case they were here, They would laughed their ass off. No one would believed Ainz, especially, Ulbert and Touchme.

In Yggdrasil, Skeleton Undead is the weakest of all monsters. However, There are still a few Undead that were incredibly Strong. For example like Ainz himself, An Undead-Magic casters and the other pros, and All of them were magic casters.

It was impossible and very ridiculous for Undead to be a Fighter class, atleast it was just only a skeleton with sword and sheild, which was easily destroyed. Even an average adventurers of this world could easily killed them.

Its level of ridiculous was the same as when someone told Ainz that Fish could fly.

But now, The situation had changed.

Ainz had discovered a Fighter-Undead, which is no one but his Son, Adel Positron Sigma.

Adel was also a Hybrid, Imagine of an Undead that was werewolf at the same time and can use a magic guns like automaton because he has a slice of those race.

" Unbelievable, right?"

The words written above is the most suitable for this.

Ainz couldn't give himself a proper answer if Adel was a creature of Yggdrasil or creature of this world. As It was said, Everything in Adel is controversal.

However, Ainz still worried about Adel's karma.

As Ainz saw, It's a "Flex".

If Adel is a good guy, A fine gentlemen, full with manners, That's fine.

But what if he's not?

If he can be extremely evil, what will happen?

 _Will Adel take over my throne?...Will someday i get stapped on the back by him?_

This was very dangerous, because Adel has no limit of karma. He could be evil than Ainz, even than Ulbert.

And the question was... What would Adel be if he enters that mode of Evil.

Even Adel claimed Ainz by himself that he would never betray Nazarick. Ainz still wonder about this until today.

"That could be a lie" this is what Ainz subconscious rarely told him in his head.

Ainz tried to make this positive, That's right. Adel could be as good guy as touch-me or even better.

Nevertheless, What Adel would do next, Ainz doesn't know.

" Ahh... think about this stuff... would bring me a serious mood all the time... better ignore it.."

Ainz gazed his eyes away from His desk.

" Ainz-sama, Is there anything wrong?"

Behind Ainz at right side was Yuri-Alpha, The big sister of the Pleiades maids, She was Ainz maid today.

" No, nothing Yuri." Ainz replied.

In addition, Adel helped Ainz so much about the maids. because Ainz could shared the Pleiades with Adel in each day. Except Lupusregina Beta because she is already Adel's guardian, So she's been locked up to stay with Adel all the time.

This also give them a works they requested and looking for. Ainz sent them to help Adel in his lab either for example Yuri Alpha.

" By the way, Yuri. Does Adel do any harassment to your group?" Ainz asked, Even he knows that Adel wouldn't even dare to do it, But he needs to make sure.

" No, Ainz-sama."

" You sure? Yuri?, Don't afraid to say it out"

Ainz had learnt from The other kingdom that The influencer inheritors always did something... yeah.. like that... to their subordinates, especially woman. by Forcing, intimidating by his ranking like Babro.

Adel may use something like Blackmail, So in this case... Ainz still a little bit wonder. he worried about Yuri, Naberal, CZ and Entoma only because Ainz sured that Adel wouldn't dare associate with the other 2, even it was those 2 whom Adel spent his time to most. How controversal was that?...

" Yes, Ainz-sama. I'm very sure" Yuri confidently said.

" Um.. that's good" Ainz felt relieved, Not only the Pleiades but also The homunculus, Every female creature in Nazarick. Ainz saw them as a child, they were created by Ainz and his friends. So it might be ashame if his Own Son would go out and do harass them.

 _well... Even it feels more like Adel is the one who's being harassed... but better be sure than for sorry... this is why i did trust him_

" However..." Yuri sighed.

" hm?"

" Adel-sama always called the other "sama" even i have told him So..So..So many times that it is inappropriate ,Ainz-sama. Adel-sama always makes himself like he's the one who's our servants! He always make himself like he's an outsiders... I think he paying us too much respect, Ainz-sama. As the inheritor Of Our great supreme being, It makes me very nervous to see Adel-sama make himself like that, Ainz-sama. he always forgot things like th-"

" Okay, Okay Yuri! T..that's enough! That's enough! " Ainz opened up his hands, as a signal to stop Yuri from complaning.

" I will talk to him later"

" Thank you, Ainz-sama"

" Anyway, Have you notice Adel doing something weird?"

" eh?... weird?"

" Yea"

" Umm... I think not ,Ainz-sama. But in it was something.. different than that"

" Different?... how?"

" Yes, Ainz-sama. Adel-sama was still do something insane. He don't care about his health. His experiments yesterday almost blow up a half of his face" Yuri said.

" Ho?... Really?! " Ainz pretty shocked to hear that.

" Luckily, Lupusregina was there. Ainz-sama."

" Oh... that was close eh?"

" Yes, Ainz-sama. Thanks to your mercy to choose Lupusregina as Adel-sama guardians. Not only you gave her a chance to payback for her sins But also Adel-sama assistance when there's an unexpected situations like this occurs." Yuri bowed her heads down.

 _It was just her Luck, wasn't it?!_

" Umu, no problem"

Suddenly, There's a knocking sound came from outside. Yuri took a look for it.

" Ainz-sama. Albedo and Aura-sama had came back from their mission from your request"

" Good, Let them come in"

" Understood" Yuri bowed her head and Opened the door.

Albedo and Aura came in the room.

" Ainz-sama, your request of a building in 6th floor is still in process, I believe that in 2 weeks, The building will be ready to use." Albedo reported.

" Umu, Great." Ainz replied.

Ainz had ordered Albedo to build a tall building in 6th floor, because ...

 **[ Yesterday ]**

 **.**

.

.

After a Ceremony, Ainz had a little talked with Demiurge.

" Hm?... An area for Farming orange flowers?"

" Yes, Ainz-sama. I think it might need some specific area for farming an orange Flowers. Since we've discovered that Orange flowers are only grow in green areas... So I would request if you would permit me for finding a farming area for sciencetific purpose, Ainz-sama."

" Ah... How about the 6th floor?, Demiurge. I will ask Aura and Mare for this"

" Thankyou,Ainz-sama

.

.

.

 **[Back to present]**

And that's why there's a tall building in Sixth floor. To be a place for farming Orange flowers, to produce Fear Toxin. The reason that it isn't an open-farm is simple. Because to prevent The gas from Leaking outside. However, there's only a Structure Since it needs a time to build, and there's need to be very careful in escorting the orange flowers.

" By the way, Albedo. I want to know why Aura was here?"

" Aura has something to talk to you, Ainz-sama"

" What is it?" Ainz asked in curious.

Aura took something out of her pocket, This thing made Ainz eyes windened ( more red).

It was a Party Popper which Ainz still remembers it until this day. It was a Party Popper that has made Nazarick falls in Chaos once.

Yes, It's the " Total Maniac"

Total Maniac is a magic item from YGGDRASIL that cancels the undead's immunity o status changes. A very strong weapon against undead. This item is central to the plot in the Overlord spin-off, Pure Pure Pleiades.

And the question here was...

 _Where the fuck did she find it?. jeez, i almost forgot that Nazarick have this item once._.

" Aura... where did you find this?" Ainz received The Total maniac from Aura.

" While i was walking. The Homunculus reported me that they found this while cleaning the 10th floor. I don't know what to do with it, So i brought it to you, Ainz-sama" said Aura.

 _wahh...This item still survive?! I thought i asked Pandora's actor to keep it away from everyone already! **sighhh*** good grief..._

" Aura, Is there still any of these out there?"

" I believe not, Ainz-sama"

 _Well, ... time to say good bye... you son of a bitch!_

" Albedo!"

" Yes"

" Take these thing and destr-"

Ainz didn't complete his orders, Suddenly, An Idea pops up in his head.

What will happen if Adel got Total-maniac-ed?

What is the true nature of Adel that he's been hiding from everyone, even Ainz himself?

Does his "FLEX" Karma will receive an effect of Total-maniac?

That stopped Ainz from giving Albedo an orders.

" What happen? Ainz-sama?"

Albedo asked in worry as She saw her leader being stopped by something.

" ... " Ainz didn't reply.

 _Maybe... using this on Adel will expose his true nature... so i can understand him and make our relationships getting better... but...what will happen if the result get off control?...b..but...however..it is also worth enough to risk..."_

" Albedo!"

" Y..yes? Ainz-sama"

" I change my mind." Ainz said.

" Heh?..."

.

.

.

.

 **[ Carne Village ] 9:40**

" Argggggghhhh! "

" Aaaaarrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhhh! - Ouch! "

" What the- arggghhhh! "

A sound of Goblins, Bouncing around the feild, Some of them were laying down on the of them were still standing in tired.

" ***gasp*** Oi, oi... You're really a Pharmacist?! "

" Yes, Absolutely"

A person who answered the Goblins question was Adel. He was standing in calm, his guard was on. Ready to counter any of the attack back to them.

" This is impossible for a phamacist to be good at hand combat as this much! Aren't you use to stay with the book like nee-san?!"

" Kaijali-san, It is neccessary for a Pharmacist like us to learn some martial-arts to protect ourselves... didn't Lissi-san tell you about when Nfirea-san being abducted by a bandit?"

" Yeah! I know, But... I think you're in to it too much!"

" Yea, ... right" Another Goblin added.

" I was surprised when he told all of us to come to him at once... i...**gasps** i didn't think that ...-"

The Goblin didn't finish his words, Adel inturrupted.

" Let's stop this fighting! Kaijali-san... My working time is going to start now... Nfirea-san must be waiting for me..."

" Oh... You're right... Nee-san is waiting now... Thankyou for a little training with us, New kid"

" T..Thanks Kaijali-san"

Adel bowed, he tided up his suit, and walked away from The Goblins.

" Geez,... who is this guy?... He's really a pharmacist?"

Brita who's watching a training overthere asked this question like 10 times now.

But no one could gave her an answers. Not even 6 warrior-Goblins, who's been beated by Adel , on the ground.

Adel walked out of there. He was heading to Nfirea's office.

 _huhh... i don't want to make a move this much... The more i join them... The more they suspect in me... i must do something to stop myself from associating with them.._

The more he thinks, The more Adel reach the reason why his daily life in Carne-village was like this.

 _I think i know why... but... **sigh** i don't want to make this as a blaming..._

Someone's image pops up in Adel's head. It was an image of a person who caused all of this.

Suddenly,

" jyaaaaa~~~ Adel-sama~~!"

" Hgggh!? "

Adel had been hugged from the back unexpectedly by someone with a familiar voice, A voice that Adel known best, A voice of Adel's most closest person, A voice of the same person in Adel's mind, A voice of... Lupusregina Beta.

" B.-B-Beta-sama?! " Adel startled, he immediately tried to take her arms off his waist. But Lupusregina increased her force, Not letting him go so easily. So Adel need to increase his force too.

Adel could felt a soft red hair with a hat covered, rubbing on his shoulder. It felt like playing with a Puppy.

However, Lupusregina is still Lupusregina. The most frightened maid in Adel's perspective, The same as Solution.

Adel pull her arms off his waist, Being suprised hug from the back made him got scared.

" What are you doing here?! aren't you suppose to - oh..wait... Oh .. okay i got it, i'm sorry"

Adel almost forgot that Lupusregina told him that she would stick with him all the time until he got himself back to Nazarick, in the name of his Bodyguard.

Now this is the reason.

Adel had tried to act like he's weaker than those Goblins. To avoid meeting them. But when he was going to do it... He sensed something deadly from her to them, Like she wanted to say If they make any parts of Adel dirty, she will destroy this fucking village, Indeed, It will make Beta's relationship with this Village getting worse ... a lot worse.

Adel doesn't want Lupusregina to keep her eyes on him too much, Both of them also have a different Jobs to do.

Beta needed to Guard and protect this village.

Adel needed to work as a pharmacist with Nfirea. But what happened here was... Lupusregina didn't focus on protecting this village that much. It's true that she's Adel's Bodyguard, but she was aware to much that almost going to abandon her main duty of Adel didn't warn her.

 _**sighh*** It's like i'm taking care of baby._.

Adel sighed in his head,

However, from the reasons above that is why Adel couldn't act like he just an average people from this world.

They both walking along to Nfirea's office.

Lupusregina opened the office door for Adel, he felt a little bit guilty. However, he walked in the house.

" Adel-sama"

Nfirea who's busy with his potion spotted A man in a suit turning himself in to skeleton Undead.

" Finally you've come! I just finished my potions"

Nfirea reported his work to Adel.

Adel took a bottle of Potion, He kept considering at it, before opened the bottle.

" Wow, Nice! Nfirea-san. did you test it?"

" No, Adel-sama. I just finished it like 2-3 minutes ago"

" Good, We will demonstrate this bad boy this afternoon"

" Understood, Adel-sama"

" Speaking of which, Nfirea-san. Do you feel uncomfortable when i'm in Undead?"

Adel asked Nfirea's out. He wondered if Nfirea would feel.. scare.. by him as his Co-worker which is undead.

In addition, as mentioned in the previous, Adel used Undead form in purpose to hide his fear and keep his emotion stable not to panic from Lupusregina who's looking at him working all the day. He didn't want to express his emotion through his facial. because Beta might noticed and got him wrong that he hates when she's with him. That would make she felt even worse.

" Adel-sama is handsome in any form, ~~~su~"

The werewolf maids at the door spoke out her opinion.

 _I didn't ask you... Beta-sama..._

" Eh.. To be honest, Adel-sama, I feel a little bit scary.. heheh...uh, But that's not a big deal for me after all. I'm used to it." Nfirea said.

" aah, I'm very thankful, Nfirea-san" Adel bowed his head down.

" P..please Lifted your head up! Adel-sama! " Both Nfirea and Lupusregina said.

" ah, if you said so... Okay..."

Adel lifted his head up, then he went pick something out of his bag. But suddenly, Something fell down from his bag.

Nfirea and Lupusregina noticed it.

It was a goggles, Like a Military goggles. The one that they use as a night-vision.

" A..Adel-sama, I think you dropped this"

Nfirea took the goggles from the ground, gave it back to Adel.

" Oh my, Thank you Nfirea-san."

" Eh, Adel-sama. This thing looks strange. May i ask what is this?"

" Oh, Nothing special, Nfirea-san. It's a gift for my friend" Adel replied.

 _Hmmph?! A gift?! For Adel-sama's friend?! why didn't he tell me about this?!_

Lupusregina twisted her face as if something had bother her.

.

.

.

 **[ Skipped to the afternoon]**

" Hmm... i think it's not enough ... eh,uh, Healing, you know, i think you need to add a little bit of special herbs.. to surpass the purple one"

" Oh... i'm so sorry, Adel-sama..t..thank for your suggestion! "

" no problem, Nfirea-san"

Adel was in the back of Nfirea's house,Demonstrating a new potion.

" A..Adel..sa..sama"

" hm?"

Adel turned his face to Lupusregina,who's also with them, who was calling him.

" yea?"

" I'm so sorry for inturrupting your work. But could i ...ahh...i have a talk with y..you..a minute?.." Lupusregina asked with serious face.

" o..okay..."

.

.

.

" Hehh?! You took me to this place just to talk about that goggles?! "

Adel shocked, Because Lupusregina asked him to come with her to the forest near Carne-village. It was obviously a blind spot that no one could see. Adel was pretty careful, At first Adel suspected why she took him here but now he got an answer.

" O..Of course! Adel-sama! What is that goggles?! and who is that person you gonna give it to ?! "

Lupusregina asked in impatient, she looked very nervous about yellow eyes kept a focus on Adel, her hands were holding Adel's shoulder, not to let him was pretty serious rightnow.

 _Why i felt like what she really wanted is an answer for the last question?)_

However, Adel grabbed her hands, then he took them off his shoulder. He started to use to it, somehow. However, he still scares her no matter what.

" Okay, okay... right... I'll explain it to you..."

.

.

.

" Hehh~~~... a sonar goggles?! " Lupusregina felt a little strange, Her clueless face had been showned up. As if there was an huge "?" next to her beauty face.

" um-hm, well... i will explain this to you the easiest way possible... okay, So... this goggles will help a person who wears it see through everything. But it will be like a blue 3D-Hologram. The lens overhere will release a sonar out, when a sonar hit an object, it will reflect back to goggles and the goggles will render it back to an image through the lens"

" aaah..." Lupusregina moaned, She still confused. No.. she doesn't understand, all of it.

" It works like Our animal instinct"

" Ohhh, So that it is~~! Ahhh, I got it~ Adel-sama"

" So...eh... who will you give it to?"

" CZ-sama, this evening"

" eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh..." Lupusregina mouth bend down, she gazed at the goggles in jealous but that didn't make her beauty drop any little.

" Don't act like you wanted it... Beta-sama...**sigh** "

" IT'S LUPU! "

" O-Okay! Okay! Lupu! !

.

.

.

 **[ While working ]**

Adel came back from The forest, with Lupusregina of course.

Lupusregina walked and stood in the same spot, keeping her focus on her young master.

However, Adel still felt uncomfortable and aware as usual. But Ainz had told him that just ignore it, pretended like she wasn't there.

 _How could i suppose to do that?! father?!_

.

.

.

An hours had passed, Suddenly, Nfirea Bareare started the conversation. While his eyes were focus on a potion in his hands.

" Adel-sama, have you heard about it?"

" hm..?"

Adel stopped, He turned his face to Nfirea.

The question's Nfirea asked was not clear enough. He didn't get it.

The same as Lupusregina who's standing to the door.

" It? what?"

" About the Boogeyman " Nfirea said.

As if it had a lightning went through Adel's body. His heart was about to fall down.

He startled.

" E-uh-aha- oh, T..that is?... Oh, he..heh...A..ah.. I don't remember that i've heard of it before..haha.."

Adel laughed to cover his panic, while his other hand was lifted up to stop Lupusregina from grabbing her crosier and was going to smash it on Nfirea's head.

 _he is the one you need to protect too, isn't he?!.._

Adel lifted his hands up To tell her that he got this, Don't worry.

In addition, Adel felt very guilty that because of him, Lupusregina had gained the other person to protect. Adel thought that it was too much for her. He just gave her a heaviness.

Ainz had shown Adel a list of people Lupusregina must protect them, It includes Nfirea, Enri, Lissi, Nemu, and the last one, Adel himself.

But after a guardian-choosing event, Adel knows.

Lupusregina still have a fucking Tons of energy to do it. She's absolutely fine.

Lupusregina noticed Adel's signal. She then lowered her weapon and kept it in the old position, Her back.

Luckily, Nfirea was still focusing on his potion,so he didn't see what's going on.

Nfirea to Adel, He is a clever guy. Extremely clever and has a good sense. He could easily noticed a little gap in Someone's lying. And this is very dangerous kind of people to Adel. He must not fail at this again.

" heh... that's strange... I heard that Ainz-Ooal gown-sama had faced him in the name of Momon... Didn't he tell any of this to you?.. i mean, The fight between The boogeyman and Momon-sam is very famous"

" Well, I'm always busy with my work, so, i don't have time to observe what's going on outside" Adel said.

" Anyway, He had a fight with father?, hoo.. this means He's as strong as father, isn't he?"

 _... Hmm.. maybe i should use this chance to know what the others are thinking about me now.._

" Yes, Adel-sama. Oh, also, I heard he wears a makeup"

" Makeup?"

" Yeah, to scare people, I think... The black circle around his eyes and a red smile on his face." Nfirea replied.

" Did father take him down?" Adel asked.

" No, I'm afraid not, Adel-sama. It was the kingdom. they said they killed him"

" Huh?... They?" Adel twisted his {skeleton} face.

 _Yo, hold-up. It was Neia Baraja and CZ-sama that kills me, They take all their credits? W-what?!.. shit...this is Disgusting..._

Adel felt displeased. But he must keep it away from expressing it out through his voice.

" So... who is he?, that boogey guy?"

Adel risked a chance of Being caught by Nfirea by asking this question, He wanted to know if there are any update information about The boogeyman's identity. Sure, He could asked Ainz about this but Ainz ( or Momon as they know) is an inside person. But Nfirea is just an outsiders , an average dude, So Adel could checked how much they had known about The boogeyman.

" No one knows, Adel-sama. They said even The most genius like Princess renner doesn't have any idea who is he. They don't know why he kills so many people, Oh, I heard from the rumors that The Boogeyman had killed a members of The Adamantide Adventurers.."

Nfirea said in frightened voice, Adel felt that his co-workers was trembling.

" He is so scary, Adel-sama. you need to know about The story about a smile on his face... **trembles** I don't have any idea what will happen if The Boogeyman was here..."

 _Well, Shit. Nfirea-san, It actually happens..._

.

.

.

.

 **[ Evening ]**

Adel got himself back to his sweet home, Nazarick in a form of Yuri Alpha.

Adel's Imp form is the only form that can use disguise skills. So he needs to make sure that he will use a form of those who are outside.

The real Yuri Alpha was at E-Rantel rightnow, so he can use her as a disguise-host.

While walking along the hallway, he then spotted something walked on his opposite side.

It was Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, His best friend.

Suddenly, An idea pops up in Adel's mind, He was considering on it for a minute then the fake Yuri Alpha smiled out.

" kekekeke..."

.

.

.

" Oh, Yuri-nee sama,"

As soon as Entoma spotted her Big sister was infront of her, She then bowed as a manner.

" Didn't you need to work on E-rantel?, Did you?"

" HUH?"

" eh!?..."

The rudely replied Startled Entoma Yuri Alpha sounds very pissed off of something.

" IT WAS MY BUSINESS" Yuri gazed her eyes at her little sister so moody that made Entoma fell in silent as she's very afraid.

" A...a-...a... y..ye..yes yuri-nee..I..i'm very..sorr-"

" Aaaaaahaaaaaa! "

" eh?..."

If Entoma had eyes,she would have blink twice in confusion. Because Yuri Alpha just exploded a laughing out very hard.

Suddenly, Entoma realized. This is not Yuri's nature. She didn't laugh like this...Yuri Alpha that Entoma knows always makes a serious face all the time.

Which means...

" Gotcha! bite-sized~~! Haha! "

" Adel-sama! Y..You! "

Entoma immediately felt very shy, He got her again.

" Auuuu~ look at that reaction!... It was like-like a ***wheeze***"

" Stop! laughing at me! Who will know that you're using Yuri-nee?! " Entoma puched at Adel's stomach with her little insect hands.

If someone saw them, they would saw a Big sister playing with her baby sister. Damn..., What a heart-warming.

" ho,oh! There're people coming bite-sized! stop for a second! "

Adel noticed that there're someone coming toward them, he then grabbed Entoma hands and told her to stop.

Entoma did as Adel's order immediately.

In fact, Entoma didn't feel shy or angry from Adel's trolling. She just knows that Adel like it, So she takes her advantage among the Pleiades by Acting so cute reaction after being trolled to please her young master.

Another thing is Entoma felt that she's the luckiest person in Nazarick that Adel pleases.

" Ah, Yuri-san"

" Oh, hi"

Adel replied a maid with short yellow hair "Foire"

" Oh, and Entoma-san!? Wahh~ This is so lucky for me to find you two here~! " Foire said in cheerful voice.

" Good for you, Foire" Adel replied.

Entoma gazed at fake Yuri, Adel really changed from fronthand to backhand within a second.

His Acting skills is as the same as Solution Epsilon. Entoma felt like a woman next to her was really her sister when she knew it wasn't. Adel could easily act like he's Yuri Alpha.

" U,uh.. Yuri-san. May i ask you something?"

" Hm?..go ahead"

" I ..uh," Foire voice sounds very hesitated

" I don't know if it's my imagination or not..b..but...Since the Last month.. The Pleiades is different from before... w..we haven't seen you in the canteen or walking around... like.. you're all gone... I-is there anything happen?" Foire asked.

Entoma then noticed that Yuri Alpha was stunned by Foire's question. Like there's something stabbed on her {his} chest.

 _oh...no.. this is not good.._

Entoma thought.

Everyone who knows about Adel's existence knows that Adel is very sensitive to things like this.

" Nothing much, Foire. We, The pleiades had received such an important mission from Ainz-sama. So we are all busy, probably through a years"

" Ah, I see. So this is why. thank you Yuri-san!" Foire replied.

" Umu, No problem" Yuri smiled out as it was a real Yuri.

But Entoma, She knows what was really happening behind that smiled.

They walked Foire walked away in hapiness.

.

.

.

" Adel-sama! Please ! Please stand up! "

Entoma was holding Adel's back, in order to lifted him up from the ground.

Because now, Adel was kneeling directly to the ground and bowed his head down to the floor. To show his deepest Apologize to Entoma.

" I'm so sorry.. Entoma-sama, I-i'm so sorry.. Because of me. It's all my fault... I've created a big space between you and them..I'm so sorry...It is because of me that changes a relationship between you and them... It is all me that changed everything..." Adel said while his head still touched the ground.

It hardly to refuse that now, The Pleiades rarely go out the 9 and 10th floor.

Because all of them prefer to keep taking care of Adel, Their new young master.

The same as the guardian, When there's a free time, they don't go associate with people on the other floor, they keep coming to Adel, to serve him.

Even Ainz had told them that Adel didn't mind if they would go out and do what ever they wanted, they don't need to come at him all the time, but they refused.

Adel thinks that he's not different from the outsiders, some strangers... a Nobody..who lives in Nazarick.

Adel is not ready to reveal the secret that he's Ainz Ooal gown inheritor. What will the others think? if someday their Supreme leader brought someone up out of nowhere and said that from today he is their new master, Listen to his orders immediately.

Even they all going to do what Ainz says, But Adel thinks this is not correct, this is not what its going to be, this is like he's must do something to show them his potential, he must do something that will make them admit him as one of Nazarick's population. Ainz lost some of the most important items of Nazarick because of creating him, So he must do something to pay them back, A lot.

So if asked that Does Adel afraid of death?, The answer will Be definitely, No.

Because Adel thinks that everything from Nazarick to him, is the thing that must keep it safe, is the thing that is important than his life.

His father,Ainz. Albedo, Shalltear,Aura, Mare, Demiurge, Cocytus, Gargantuan, Pandora's actor, Yuri, Lupusregina, Solution, Naberal,CZ,Entoma, Aureole, The homunculus, And etc. are important as the tomb of Nazarick.

Which means, the way Adel thinks of everyone in Nazarick is not different from the way Ainz think of Nazarick.

To make it more obvious, To Ainz, Nazarick {the place} and his friends { 41 people} needs to come first, he will do everthing to protect this place.

But to Adel, everything in here is important, Absolutely everything. He will do everything to protect everything in Nazarick.

So Adel doesn't afraid of death, Because he think his life doesn't matter if compares to everthing his father had built.

" That's okay, Adel-sama... You didn't do anything wrong! please,Adel-sama. Please stood up." Entoma said in worried.

" U..under...stood..." Adel lifted himself up.

All Entoma could do was holding Adel's body, she didn't actually understand Adel's entire feeling but she knew that if she shouldn't kept him in this mood any long.

.

.

.

Entoma brought Adel in the throneroom,

" Thankyou...Entoma-sama."

" Adel-sama...don't be sad..."

" umu, I won't Entoma-sama..."

Adel said, however his facial expression was on the other hand.

Adel turned himself to a Skeleton form then opened the throneroom.

" I come back..Fath-"

*******************POPS***********************

" Wah?! "

Adel startled, As he heard something was exploding the same time as he came in the room.

Suddenly, Adel saw Aura was holding something in her hands, It was a party popper.

a colorful rope already came out of the popper, Adel sures that This is the source of that sound.

" A..Aura-sama?... what are you doing?" Adel asked in confuse.

" Eh...it didn't work?..."

A sound came from the throne, It was Ainz, sitting overthere.

" What did you mea- AaaaAAAAAAAaaaah?! "

Adel didn't finish asking, Suddenly his entire body brightned up in a white light, Like someone just put a Sun in this room.

" Ahhh! " Aura covered her eyes with her hands, A light actually very bright.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh/ hahahaahahaha / Biapq1u10821)! +##81) / Uhhhhhaghhhh, Arghhhhh!/ Hahahahahahahahahahaha!/ Arrrrrrghhhh! "

Adel screamed all over the throneroom, Suddenly, he stopped.

the light went out, Adel fell to the ground.

" Huhhh***(inhales)***hahhh***(inhales)***" Adel gasped.

" A..Adel-sama,?! You're alright?! " Aura came to him.

" I'm fine,**gasps*** I-i'm***gasps** I'm okay.."

Adel Stared at his circumstance, His brain was proceeding, what's going on rightnow?

" What did you do to me? I feel like... i,ah, ..."

" I-I-I'm very sorry! Adel-sama! " Aura immediately bowed her head.

" I'm so sorry Adel, I didn't expect that the result would be like this.."

" father?" Adel gazed his eyes at Ainz in confuse.

" N,No father!.. You don't need to say sorry... I just... want to know what was that?..."

.

.

.

" Hehh?... What on the world was that item?! "

Adel pretty shocked in Ainz's explanation.

While he rotated The total-maniac in his hands, looking at it.

" I really shock that it doesn't work on you, Adel" Ainz said.

 _This is really strange... So his "Flex" karma isn't the same as the others. He didn't take an effect of total-maniac?...or... he still hide it like Sebas?..._

" Adel, You feel anything... strange?"

" Uh, No.. father." Adel replied.

 _So he really didn't receive its effect... this is... so strange..._

" Ainz-sama! "

" hm?.. what is it? Aura?"

Ainz and Adel, both turned to Aura who was picking something up from the ground.

She stared at something in her hands with no blinks, It seemed like Aura really liked it.

" Aura-sama?"

" Hyahh?! " Aura startled as she realized she was absent-minded for a second.

"I..I.. I think this thing falls out from Adel-sama..." Aura opened her hand, showing 2 small objects. they were small, But they can reflect and refract surrounding light to its viewer in a sparkling mosaic pattern., It shines bright, very beautiful as the word brilliance... of course, they were diamonds.

" What the-?"

Ainz and Adel shocked at an image infront of them.

" A diamond?! " Ainz moaned.

Both diamonds in Aura hands has a different colors, One is black and the other is white.

Aura seemed like she like both of them, She still keep her eyes on it as they said " Diamond is girls best friend".

" Adel, is this yours?" Ainz asked.

Maybe this diamonds is Adel's, He probably got it from somewhere or his experiment and it just fell down from his pocket.

But the answer made Ainz confuse even more.

" No, father. It's not mine... I didn't like these kind of things..."

Adel comfirmed, He doesn't like something loke this, he didn't see them as a precious stones, He just sees them only as an object that has corundum structure. So it is impossible that it would be in Adel's pocket.

" So where did this come from? "

" Could it be an effect of Total-maniac? Ainz-sama?" Aura asked.

" heh..."

 _Yo, hold up. This is seriously... STRANGE..._

" Probably..."

Adel picked the black one out of Aura's hand.

" Heh... Strange..." Adel didn't feel different from Ainz.

" Well, atleast i has just produced a diamonds somehow... "

Adel then gazed his eyes to Aura, she still looked at the white one on her hand.

" Aura..sama.."

" Heh?!..Y..y..yes?! Adel-sama?"

" You like it?"

" U-uh, N-N-No..N-no! Adel-sama, its-"

" You want it ?"

" Eh?! "

Aura eyes went widened,like a kids that want a toys in wallmart.

" I...I...I can?..." Aura said.

Adel didn't reply, he turned his face back to Ainz.

" Father, you need it?"

" Uh, No... this thing is no use in experiment"

Ainz answered.

Adel then turned his face back to Aura.

" Well, we're not going to use it anyway... You can take it if you wanted.."

" R..R..Really?! "

" Sure, Aura-sama"

Aura eyes widened even more, She really happy.

" Thankyou! Adel-sama!.. I'm very thankful for yoir mercy!"

" Uh,ha..No problem..hehe..." Adel replied.

" So which one you want to take? both?" Adel asked.

" I want a white! "

" Okay, then i'll take a black" Said Adel.

He and Ainz watching Aura running out of the room, like a kid that just got her new toys.

" where the fuck did it...come from...?" Adel still complainted in a low voice, considering a black diamond in his hand.

" I don't have any idea either, perhaps,... you should take it..adel, it yours.." Ainz said.

This experiment left only a confusion in Ainz mind, but atleast Ainz sured that A "Flex" karma didn't receive an effect of Total-maniac

" Nah,... oh, maybe Albedo-sama likes it! "

" Adel.. Albedo has an amount of this things, If compare to her precious stuff.. I could tell you that this diamond is meaningless .." Ainz said.

" umm... Maybe shalltear-sama..?"

" I think she doesn't care about this either.."

" oh... well then.. i shall give this thing to the pleiades..." Adel said

" ... hm...hmm?!...wait..."

" What is it? Adel?"

" I..I can't change my form! "

" What?! "

Ainz shocked again,

" Seriously, father...**** concentrate*** nyggg...huhh..nygggg!... Shit... I can't change my form! for real! I'm stuck in a skeleton! "

" What?! ... wait...is this... is this an effect of Total-Maniac too?! "

" I don't know..! Fuck-Fuck-Fuck-Fuck! What am i going to do?! "

.

.

.

.

" well, this is the ... best solution i could think .." Adel was now sneaking in the hallway, he's wearing a Burlap-Sack on his face, to cover his Undead face.

Finally he made his way to The Pleiades room.

he then knocked the door twice.

" Yes?"

The inside replied.

" It's me" Adel short answered to tell them who was here.

He then opened the door,

" Huhhhh! Almost got caught!..."

Adel rushed in The pleiades room, He immediately closed the door.

Inside, There were Entoma, CZ, Yuri, Naberal, and Solution.

" What is it? Adel-sama?"

.

.

.

" You can't change your form?! "

" Yeah... It seems like i have to wait until The effect of Total-Maniac goes off..." Adel said spiritlessly. He was sitting on the same table, everyone except Lupusregina { cause she's at the village} focused on him.

Ainz apologized to his son like 100 times but Adel said it was fine, In deed, He also wants to know what it feels like to got Total-Maniaced.

" However, I wasn't here by that purpose"

Adel took something out of his pocket, All of the Pleiades stared on an object in Adel's hand without blinking.

" It so... beautiful..." Yuri moaned.

" Woah... " Naberal/ CZ / and Entoma groaned out.

" Somehow, When Aura-sama used a total maniac on me, This thing falls out, I don't have any idea how but ... i think i'm not going to keep this, you know, it is unnecessary for me... so i think i better give it to you girls, i heard that woman likes diamond"

" B-But Adel-sama, T-technically, it yours... I don't think that giving this important thing to us is..." Yuri was about to complete her sentence but then Adel inturrupted.

" Yuri-sa-an, I just said it was unnecessary for me, another thing.. we're friends right?, " Adel said.

" I-I'm thankful! Adel-sama!.." Yuri bowed.

He then placed a black diamond on the table.

" So who want to take th-"

Suddenly, Adel didn't even finish his words, A sound of something hit with something occured infront of him.

Solution Immediately grabbed the diamond with her eyes widened like circle, She was breathing so heavy that everyone around her hand was shaking while her mouth smiles out so widened, She was like a person who was about to go mad.

" **** Extremely heavy breathing*** A-Adel-sama's Diamond! " Solution moaned out.

***** SMACK********

" Aaaah~! Y-Yuri-nee sama?! "

" Solution Epsilon! You're doing so rude infront of Adel-sama! "

" I-I'm sorry Yuri-neesama, Adel-sama.. I-uh, i was..too excited...hehe..."

" Atleast you know yourself what you're doing..**sighed**...good grief.."

" Adel-sama, I suggest you should give this diamond to the others that aren't Solution and Lupusregina" Yuri suggested.

"Totally agree! Yuri-sama! "

" Adel-SAMA! "

" Oh, i mean, Yuri-saaa-an"

" ****sighed*****"

.

.

.

After talking with the Pleiades, Adel came out of the pleiades room, without forget about the sack, he needs to wear it until everything comes back to normal.

" heh..." Adel groaned, A question just pops up in his head.

" Why did it need to be black&White ...?.."

" Does it have ... a meaning?... I heard the cleric goblin said that White stands for peace... and Black stands for ...Chaos... "

" Meh, screw that shit, there's more important stuff to do..."

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

[The Next Day]

" Ahhh~.. What a fresh morning~! "

Aura Bella Fiora just woke up from her bed, which was in her Cabin, in 6th floor, She looked at the clock to see what time it is.

[ 7:30 ]

" Oh My! It's 7:30?! " Her eyes widened, she quickly rushed out of her bed. Like a highschool student who realizes they are late for school.

She rushed in the toilet, brushing her teeth.

" Oh no no no! Why didn't Mare wake me up?! I'm late now!"

After Aura finished her activity, She went in her brother's room, Mare.

Aura loudly opened the door, more like she just kick in her brother's room.

As she expected, Her brother wasn't here. This means Mare just went out for his work.

Aura then ran out of the Cabin,

Usually in the morning, She must go control a building of Orange-flowers tower in 6th floor, Or could say that this was now her recent work which Ainz gave her.

However, Aura heard a sound came from The Colosseum. Like there're people fighting over there.

She hesitated to go see it, but there's no any report that there would be a using of the colosseum this day. So, Aura ignored her brain that ordered her to go work. She went to the colosseum. Luckily, The others residence in 6th floor are far from the colosseum. So a sound couldn't reach them.

Aura slowly poked her head out to see who's making a noise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" {Lightning} ! "

A thunder has been casted out of Woman's hand who's flying in the sky. It quickly moved down to a spot that person was aiming. It was on its way to hit a man in a brown suit coat which has another purple suit inside.

A thunder didn't hit the man, he dodged it.

But unfortunately, The other woman who has a Blonde hair and dressed in a sexy maid outfit came out of his back with a black blade, covered with a poison.

She slashed a blade on the back of his brown suit coat,

" Agghhh! " Aura could hear The man groaned, that must be painful.

Suddenly, A poison did its job. The man fell down on the ground, he tried to get up. But it was useless against an ability of a poison.

Aura then noticed the woman in sexy maid outfit rushed in to the man, she pushed him down, that made the man completely can't move.

However, Aura saw that woman slowly lied her sexy body on the man, her big round objects which Aura has dreamt to have it all along pressed his back. The blonde hair woman slowly moved her mouth closer to the man's skull while her sexy body was still pressing him down.

" We've got you~ A-del-sa-ma~" The blonde hair maid says in a sexy voice. her lips was just 3 milimeters away from his ears.

Aura then saw the man was shaking in fear but she believed that it was her imagination. Because The man was Adel Positron Sigma, The Hier of Ainz Ooal gown, who scares of nothing but his father. suddenly a woman on the sky came down.

" Stop, Solution. Get those poison out."

" Auuughh..." Solution groaned.

Solution then gets herself off his body, she also lifted him up too. As if it was magic, The man was be able to move again...Oh.. it is much better to say The Skeleton was be able to move again.

" Oh, shit... Thank you! Naberal-sama! I thought i was gonna dead..." Adel looked so panicked of Solution.

" Adel-sama! What are you saying?! I won't dare hurt my dearest~! " Solution sounds like she's been displeased. However, she still in cheerful... in her style...She hugged Adel's skeleton neck while Adel was trying to get off her.

Naberal sighed, After Adel was born, he really did change her 2 Sisters and he pull out another personality which they hadn't seen before.

Even Adel's face is a skull, But Aura could felt like he twisted his face like he was going to tell solution like... Bitch please... or get the fuck away from me... something like that.

" Solution! You're so rude infront of Adel-sama. " Naberal yelled out her sister's name

Solution liked she just realized, she then put her hands off his neck.

" I so sorry Adel-sama" Naberal and Solution bowed.

" I-i-i-it's...it's f-fine..." Adel said,

Suddenly CZ2128 Delta appears on the middle of her sister with a strange goggles on her face.

" Did it work?" Adel asked.

" Yes, Adel-sama. I actually. sees everything" CZ said,

" Umu, However, in some spot that is covered by a magic.. this thing can't see through.."

" This. Already. worth enough. for me." CZ bowed down.

" O-o-okay... I-i'm happy if you like it"

Adel said, he saw that Naberal and Solution {especially solution} were looking jealous at her little sister CZ.

" Oh... Is that Aura-sama?..." Adel noticed Aura who's heading to his spot.

" Goodmorning, Aura-sama. You wake up so quick as usual"

" eh? q-quick? A..Adel-sama, this is 7:30"

Aura confused.

" Hm? 7:30? **looks at a watch on his hand** This just 5:56 in the morning... " Adel said

" Heh?! ... "

" I think your clock ran out of battery..." Adel said.

 _Ahhh... so what am i hurry for?..._ Aura sighed.

" Adel-samaa" another sound called his name out, It's Entoma. She was here as usual.

Entoma reached out a pad to Adel, he received and considered on it.

" Aaaagghhh... As i expected, Solution-sama is actually faster than my Human form..." Adel said while he put off the metal collar on his neck which decrease his level when he wears it. because now, Adel can't use the other 2 forms. He trapped in a skeleton. However, of the effect of Total maniac wouldn't run out in 2-3 days, he would have to do something. Adel gazed away from the pad to Naberal.

" but the real problem is Naberal-sama.."

" I'm SORRY! " Naberal immediately bowed her head down.

" No-No! I mean- i mean in a training! My real problem is Naberal-sama because i can't use fly but you can! so.. this is my biggest problem which needs to solve. I've been tackled by a spells all the time.. i completely lost against Naberal and Solution sama"

" Oh...i..i'm sorry for my foolish misunderstanding! "

" Don't say something like that Naberal-sama! please..." Adel said.

" B..but Naberal-sama... you wake up so early... and this day was the day that you have to go to Re:estize with me... won't you tire-"

" No, Adel-sama! " Naberal immediately replied.

"O..Okay... I-if you..want..."

This day was the day that Adel needs to go to Re:estize kingdom with Ainz.

Even from what happened to him, Ainz told him that he need not to go to Re:estize. Because Adel can't use Imp form, which is the only form that could transform into any person, He probably got caught easily.

However, Adel claimed that he wanted to go. This is a great opportunity that allows Adel to stay away from the hunger Lupusregina Beta. So he wouldn't miss the chance. Adel had prepared a conclusion about this.

which is...

[ Cut by Time Skipped ]

" ***sighed****" Ainz sighed heavily, Because Adel just wears that burlap sack.. again...on his head. Ainz doesn't refuse because it actually covered Adel's skeleton head.. but... Is it too stupid?

 _HE'S COMPLETELY A WEIRD GUY... I CAN'T TAKE IT...WHAT NOW?_

" Ainz-sama? Is there anything wrong?" Albedo who was in beautiful ambassador dressed worried.

They're now at Sorcerous kingdom, They're going to E-rantel by {Gate} and will go to Re:estize by a caravans.

" Uh.. No...no.. i was just.. worry about something.." Ainz said.

" Worry about if our son being caught?"

" Yeah,... woah,wait, what? Our son? N-no-"

" Aaaaaa~~~ finally! Ainz-sama just admit me to be his formal wife~~ "

" No! Albedo! Please calm down! "

However, Albedo didn't listen to anything.. she jumped around in happily.

" Aa..." Ainz couldn't stop Albedo, She's congratulating for herself on her own world right now.

" Fa- Ainz-sama. I'm ready"

" hm?"

Suddenly, Ainz heard someone called out his name. It's Adel.

He came with Naberal gamma who's now a Nabe, the beautiful princess.

Ainz had told Adel that when they're both outside, Adel must call him Ainz-sama or Lord Ainz only. Since they need to protect Adel's secret from anyone who could hear it.

As Adel had told Ainz, he actually wears a burlap sack on his head that's all.

 _Didn't anyone suspect?! Naberal?! Albedo?! everyone?!_

" What happened Ainz-sama? Oh, you're worrying if i'd be caught? Haha! no problem at all! I came prepared. See this sack? I asked Yuri-sama to make it up with magic so no one can't pull this sack out. it won't fall off by an accident! Oh! and if you're worrying about my security Ainz-sama, I have to tell you that it's not on our watch after all. Me and Naberal-sama already planned about this. If there're anything happen to me, we will immediately teleport back to Nazarick. I also have a shadow demon from Demiurge-sama guarding me either. Also, When i was the Boogeyman, I've survey about all possible getaway routes. If the enemy may have some way to block us from escaping. Yuri-sama and the Pleiades will reveive our signal and will waiting for us at the clock tower and-"

" Okay, okay Adel! I'm happy that you've prepared all these stuff. I see that you've prepare another plan apart from my plan? that'a good.. "

 _That's not what I was wondering !_ Did _you think ahead of the curve so much that forget that you just wearing a stupid head sack?! Adel?!_

Ainz saw that everyone agrees with Adel. By wearing a burlap sack could help to cover Adel's skeleton face. Ainz thinks if he didn't agree with his son, the NPCs may think that he's a fool.

Actually, Ainz doesn't have any idea how the fuck did everyone agree with Adel.

" Fath-Ainz-sama, why did you not let broth-Pandora's actor-sama to diguise as Momon?"

" Oh.. that's..."

Ainz was memorizing about that time he let Pandora's actor goes off as Momon. It was very embarassing because PA keeps playing with a children and did a ridiculous stuff that were out of Momon's character.

" He's busy..." short replied from Ainz.

" Oh, i see..." Adel said. he looked a little sad that his brother didn't come with him.

To Ainz, both Adel and Pandora's actor made him nervous not a little. One is a chunnibyo military dude, and the other is a fucking wierd guy that does anything that normal people won't.

 _Why just they can't be normal?!_

.

.

.

" Shalltear"

" Yes, Ainz-sama... {GATE}"

A big red magic holes appears. Albedo walked in it. behind the { gate} was a caravans waiting for them to enter.

In addition, They could just go straight to Re:estize by {Gate} but however, Ainz want to make this more " Formal".

" Oh, Naberal-sama..."

" Yes?"

" I won't send a message anymore.. Okay?"

" Hehh?" Naberal shocked,

This was the another problem which Adel is nervous, He wondered when the fuck did he send a clue. He doesn't have any idea what it is.

When Entoma told him how proud she was by concluding Adel's clue. Adel just gone stunned. What the fuck did she talking about?!

Adel had asked Ainz about this message, But Ainz, Who unfortunately been told by his subordinates before Adel came ask him, said that he was the one who sent it he should know,shouldn't he?

then Adel just went completely lost. He doesn't know what and when did he send a message. Adel couldn't dare ask anymore to Ainz, because he afraid that Ainz would think that he's bugging.

He must keep his image of Son of The ultimate being Ainz Ooal gown. Not to make them dissapoint.

To prevent the things from going to far, Adel told Naberal like this.

" Y-you won't send it anymore?! "

" Y..yeah, Is there a problem?"

" N..no..Adel-sama.." Said Naberal.

" Thankyou for your understanding, Naberal-sama..." Adel bowed. Then they both walked in a {Gate}, following His father and Albedo.

Adel tried to ignore Lupusregina Beta and Solution Epsilon who's staring at him walking away from them like they're going to hold him back.

" ***sigh**... Good grief..."

" What is it? Adel-sama?!" Naberal alerted.

" E-uh, No...Nothing, Naberal-sama"

.

.

.

The others watching their supreme being, Ainz Ooal gown, Adel, Albedo and Naberal walked passed the {Gate}. No need to worry about Ainz army, because they're already waiting for them behind the gate. Ainz army is an High level Undead, However, their intelligence are not much that could noticed Adel. { Their intellect are the same level as death knight}

After watching them disappeared..

" well, I will go to Carne-Village~~ Su. I need to tell Nfirea that Adel-sama don't come this day.."

Lupusregina said.

" Me too, " Solution added, they both have a work to do.

Rightnow, A relationship between Lupusregina and Solution is still strong, they didn't hate each other like the way Albedo and Shalltear relationship are still sister and sister, The same as before. But what has been added is.. A competitor.

Today Yuri Alpha, CZ2128 Delta, Entoma Vasilissa Zeta don't need to go to work. Or could say that they're free this day.

Yuri was desired of Working, So.. Ainz gave a duty to help Adel for his Night Lab works to her, This helps Yuri a bit. She felt jealous for her little sister for still having a work to do.

CZ and Entoma felt the same as Yuri, but lesser...

" Then Bye Bye~~su~"

Lupusregina and Solution walked away.

left 3 maids, Shalltear, Aura,Mare, staying there.

.

.

.

Aura came back from sending Ainz to E-rantel to her sweet lovely Cabin.

Aura opened the Cabin door, she walked in. Mare was following her at the back.

These siblings have a work to do this day, Building an Orange-flowers tower which Demiurge, who's now at Holy kingdom, requested.

" Alright, Mare. Did they already here?"

" Y-you mean, The workers?"

" Yeah"

" They're on their way, sister"

" Good, we have to prepare things either! I'll gp get something out of my room first, wait here"

" U..understood.." Mare replied.

Aura went to her room, Finding something.

" Hm-Mm~ where is it? where is it? "

Aura was looking for a White diamond which Adel had given it to her. She's like a kids [ Of course she is], when they got their new toys, They frequently play with it.

" ehh... I remember that i placed it right here..." Aura can't find her diamond. She twisted her face.

She went to her closet, Opened it.

inside it has Aura's inner outfit, and some girl stuff. She gazed her eyes all around her closet. But she didn't find it.

Finally, Her eyes spotted something was brightened on the ground. It almost went under her bed.

Yes, It was a White diamond which Aura was spent a minute looking for it.

" Aaaah~ Finally! " Aura felt excited.

She picked a White diamond up from the ground,

Suddenly...

" Aaaaaaagggggghhhhhh! "

As Aura touched A diamond, It shines in white, Extemely bright.

Aura closed her eyes, her hands were covering her eyes, hope that a light wouldn't damage her eyes.

It was very bright, Like someone just put a Sun in her room.

She immediately dropped the diamond, and dashed away from there. She tried to opened her eyes to see what just happened, but she can't. Because it was too bright to see. If she opened her eyes rightnow, It would definitely bilnd.

Finally, The light went off. Everything came back to normal.

" What was ...that?"

Aura slowly opened her eyes.

" ! "

Aura eyes went widened as She saw something was appeared infront of her. Aura shocked.

She's shaking.

" S..Sister! I heard your scream! What happe-"

Mare, was running to see her sister, He opened the door.. then he saw her sister was fell to the ground like her legs ran out of energy, She was staring at something infront of her. Mare gazed his eyes to that thing.

" Hggghh?! "

Mare...Also shocked...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shalltear was in her room, dressing.

" Tch- That damn Albedo!... She's having her time with Ainz-sama again! and also Adel! damnit! This mean She has a time to show her mother skills!? "

Shalltear looked in the mirror which reflects her image with displeased, She touched her pink cheeks, while her red eyes were staring at the mirror.

Shalltear sigh.

" Well, It's not correct to be angry at Albedo, for real... this is ger job all along..." Shalltear sighed again. while her hands were picking a lipstick up from her desk.

" Hm-Mm~"

she placed a lipstick on her pink mouth, in fact it is not neccessary for her to use a lipstick because her lips are already perfect shape and colors. But It still a woman's nature to be looking good all the time.

" Hmmm... After Adel was born.. Solution rarely came to my room..." She complaint

" Well, That probably because she found her crush~~ hehehe~ " Shalltear giggled, she put a lipstick down. She didn't displease that Solution didn't often come to her room as before, On the other hand, She felt happy when she saw her friend is in love with someone.

Shalltear also tease Solution about this either, but Solution didn't feel shame like Lupusregina. So it wasn't fun to tease Solution.

*****Knock***** *****knock****** ***knock***

" Shalltear! Shalltear! "

" hm?"

Shalltear turned her face to a door, Someone just knocked on it, it's a woman voice. Sure that it was Aura. but... why did she sounds so impatient like that?

Shalltear stood up from her chair, She walked to the door, Opened it.

" What?! Aura!? Why did you shout so loud?! "

Shalltear was going to scold Aura, but suddenly... She saw the dark Elf face is so panic that make shalltear knew that this was not a joking, This was a serious situation.

" A...Adel..Adel sama! "

" hm? Adel-sama?... Adel-sama just went out with Ainz-sama... why?"

" No! A...Adel-sama! "

.

.

.

****** BAM********

A Cabin doors has been opened so loud from outside, It was Shalltear Bloodfallen who did this. Followed by The panic Aura and Mare.

After Shalltear had been told about something , her reaction didn't quit different from The siblings, Her beauty red eyes windened like she didn't believe it, It is impossible.

those 3 immediately rushed in to Aura's bedroom.

" Aura! I tell you first! If you're joking, Don't hope that we will ever talk to each other again!"

" Of course, I don't ! " Aura seriously shouted at Shalltear.

" ... " Shalltear didn't really believe in the thing that Aura tild her, her eye brows bend down, She was in an emotion that called ' Hesitate '

"behind this door?" Shalltear asked Aura again.

" Yes! Just open it! "

By seeing her friends shaking, This made Shalltear felt uncomfortable.

Shalltear inhales.

****** WHAM ! ************

Like Aura's Bedroom has been invaded by The FBI.

Shalltear leads the group, her eyes gazing around Aura's room.

Suddenly, She spotted something was standing infront of her, next to Aura's bed.

" ! "

Shalltear extremely shocked.

Her mouth instinctively opened , gasping.

her eyes widened. Like there's a stun-magic had been used on her.

" I...Impossible..."

But it just happened, Even shalltear is an Undead Vampire but someone infront of her made she trembled.

It was a Man. A man with Short black hair. However ,his eyes are yellow. It reminds Shalltear of The Leader overseer of the floor guardians, Albedo. He wears a black suit with a little blue lines on it, which so familiar to someone Shalltear has known, Adel.

Of course he was, It was Adel! But he's In Imp form!

" A-A-Adel?! " Shalltear shouted in shocked.

It was Adel, who's standing infront of her.

" I-Impossible! I saw you just go to E-rantel already! "

" See?! " Aura yelled.

Adel gazed his yellow eyes at Shalltear, he bend his neck a little, As of he's confusing. Why did she need to be panicked this much. Mare could saw a "?" next to his face.

Shalltear immediately rushed in to Imp Adel. She grabbed his shoulder.

" Adel?! Why did you're here?! You should Go to E-rantel with Ainz-sana ,Don't you?!"

Shalltear shook Imp Adel shoulders, That forced he to move,following the shaking.

" ... "

No reply from Imp Adel,

" Adel?..." Shalltear confused evenmore, Why did he not reply. Are he trying to Bug her? ... No... Adel is not that kind of person like Lupusregina.

" A..Adel-sama..."

"..." Imp Adel didn't reply the call, instead, he turned his face to Aura, who called him.

" Y... you're ... really Adel-sama? "

"..." Imp Adel nodded his head down.

" Then Why you don't talk to us?! Adel! Mommy is going to angry rightno-"

" Shut up a minute! Shalltear..." Aura yelled. that made shalltear stunned, she released her hands out of Adel's shoulder, remain silent.

" A..Adel-sama... C..can you talk?..."

"..." Imp Adel just stared at Aura.

" S...so... you can't talk..."

"..." Imp Adel didn't do anything but blinking. It's not actually a Poker face like Entoma. he just looked like a clueless person.

" Yeah, He-he can't talk..." Aura turned to Shalltear and Mare.

"So this is not Adel, isn't he?! How dare you disguise as him!?"

Shalltear shouted in anger, Imp Adel startled, he raised his hands up, showing a surredering because Shalltear was now grabing her Lance. In order to start an attack.

" You dummy! "

***** SMACK *******

" Ouch! "

Shalltear had been hit on the head by Aura's fist.

" This is Adel-sama ! " Aura yelled.

" But Adel-sama can talk! But this guy can't!-"

Shalltear didn't finish her words, she got cut off by Mare.

" I-if- if ... if this is actually Adel-sama... h-h-his second form could transform-t-t-to anybody..r..right?..." Mare asks,

" A..Adel...s..sama.. c..can you transform ?... " Mare asked.

" Ahh, if he could, he's real Adel-sama, right? that's what you're gonna say? Mare?"

Mare nodded his head down to Aura. Even his voice was afraid, but Mare grabbed his Wooden staff so tightly that could cast a spells immediately. This shown that Mare also didn't trust in the man. the same as Shalltear.

"... "

Imp Adel nodded his head down, An air around him was shaking like a glitch.

Suddenly, he turned in to Shalltear Bloodfallen.

" ! " Mare and Shalltear shocked.

Adel's process of tranformation is unique and different from the others. It isn't a magic from Yggdrasil or New world. So this was actually a prove.

" S..so.. this is the real Adel-sama! " Mare smiled out, he felt relieve.

.

.

.

.

" Hehhhhhhhhhhh?! "

Yuri Alpha, Entoma, groaned in confusion. they're surrounding Imp Adel. He's looking at them in an eyes full of question. Why so serious?

Shalltear, Aura and Mare brought Imp Adel here by Shalltear's own { Gate }.

To prevent Omega from detecting Him.

" How... is this... possible?..."

" I don't know either, Yuri..." Aura replied.

" So... he's popping out of The White diamond?"

" Yes, As i touched it, Adel-sama pops out.." Aura explained.

" Wait... a minute... No! Yuri! He's not popping out of a diamond..." Aura just realized something.

" He is a diamond! "

Suddenly, Aura realized. Because When Imp Adel appeared, A diamond was gone.

" !? " everyone shocked, Many questions pops up in their head. What on earth is this? And.. How?!

But no one could give an answer, The only one who could answer is Imp Adel himself whom Aura sured that he can't talk.

" We must report this to Ainz-sama" Yuri suggested.

" Umu, sure we do " Shalltear was about to touch her ear in order to use a spell { Message }.

But... Suddenly, Cz asked a question.

" If White diamond. is. Imp Adel-sama... What about... The Black diamond..."

An emotionless question from CZ2128 Delta, made everyone in the room realized.

" ! "

Shalltear, Aura, Mare, Yuri Alpha windened their eyes. However, A simple question from CZ2128 Delta was automatically turn in to an order to everyone in the room. No need to explain because everyone automatically got it, ...

They must find The Black diamond as fast as possible.

" Where's the black diamond?! "

" Adel-sama gave it to us yesterday,Lady shalltear. It was kept by Entoma" Yuri replied.

" Yuri, Mare, Aura, Entoma! go get the black diamond! Me and CZ will report this to Ainz-sama! " Shalltear ordered.

 _( jeez, this ... is an emergency situation!... What will Albedo and Demiurge do if they were here?! )_

Now everyone splits up, and did as shalltear's order. leaving Imp Adel looking at them running all over the place.

.

.

.

Cixious, One od the Homunculus maid, was doing her maid work on 9th floor.

" This period You looked fresh all the time Cixious, I wondered what happen?"

' Lumere ' Another of the Homunculus asked,

" Ah.. Nothing special hehe~" Cixious replied.

In fact, Cixious felt like she's special. She's more special than the other Homunculus, more than her friends.

Because she is the only homunculus who knows about Nazarick Biggest secret, An existence of Adel Positron Sigma, The hier of Ainz Ooal gown. Not everyone could easily knows this. Only high ranks like The guardians or The Pleiades .. who could react this information.

After Cixious had been begged by Ainz to keep this a secret. She felt like she had received the biggest mission in her life. She swears to herself everyday that she will never tell this to anyone. Even she'd like to. If she's going to die, she will let this secret die with her.

Deep down inside her mind, Cixious felt like Adel is like her children. Cixious sees Adel as the same way as Yuri Alpha. Adel always does like he's her servants all the time. Cixious felt that this isn't right. He must be taught.

" Oh comon~ Cixious~! Don't keep it from me"

" Sure! It is nothing~! "

" HmmmmmMMmMMMmmm~~~~~" Lumere staring at The shaking Cixious, She could saw her sweat coming out of her fore head. Cixious wipped it up.

" Well,... oh it's lunch time~! Cixious~ let's go ~~"

" Aaaa-aha~ Sure! "

.

.

.

The Pleiades room had been opened up by Yuri Alpha.

" If the Imp Adel-sama is a white diamond... Then... what about the Black one? " Yuri asked, But no one could gave her an answer.

Rightnow, Mare and Entoma were looking for The black diamond in Entoma's room. Aura and Yuri were waiting for them outside. Because they don't brave enough to enter a room full of... Insects...

Finally, Mare and Entoma walked out of the room.

" You find it? "

" No, sister..."

" It suppose to be in my locket... but..."

" it's gone..." Entoma said in worry.

" Oh... no... you sure that you've checked all of it?"

" Yes, Yuri-nee sama" Entoma replied.

Suddenly, ...

***** knock ***** **** knock*******

A fifth sound coming from their back, Someone just knock his hands to a wall.

They all turned to the sound source, It was Imp Adel. He must follow them from the throne room.

" Adel-sama?"

Imp Adel pointed his finger to a ceiling, above Yuri's head.

Then everyone lifted their heads up. they found an outlet. But what it really made them shock was...The outlet had been opened. Like someone just climb in it before they arrived at this room.

" ! "

" Oh...no..."

" We come too late!" Aura said.

Suddenly, There're someone calls Yuri on { Message }.

" Hmm? What is it?! CZ?"

" Heh?! Adel-sama's Boogeyman suit disappear?!"

" ! "

" ... Oh no... i have a bad feeling about this..." Aura said in nervous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXaXXXXXXXXXX

" Wahh~ Cixious eats so much as usual~ haha~"

" Stop! "

Cixious yelled in shame. They were now at Nazarick's Canteen, Or could told in the other way that it is now their breaktime.

3 best friends assemble. A various food were placed all over the desk as usual.

" Speaking of which, Cixious. What makes you so happy? I really want to know! I mean ... I haven't see you so active like this Since the last time you served Ainz-sama"

Foire asked.

" I'm always active! Foire!~"

" How could you ? ... ***sigh*** A month have been passed Since Ainz-sama stopped calling for us..." Foire sighed.

Before Adel was born, The Homunculus maid would relayed to serve him one person a day. That means if You're 1 of the Homunculus maid, You have to wait for 40 days { Not including yourself} until it's your turn to go serve Ainz. 40 days was approximately 1 month and 10 days, So this means you have to wait for 1 month and 10 days for your turn. But After Adel was born, everything chaged. Ainz didn't fully trust in The Homunculus like the way he trusts Albedo. Since they might end up spliting an information of Adel out. This is not good.

To begin with, having a son is a big problem. to think of his security, especially Son of Ainz Ooal gown. There might be an enemy who want to diss with Nazarick out there and they might be closer than Ainz thought. If they know that Ainz Have a hier, Adel would not be safe anymore. He would be marked by everyone around him, Especially The Slaine. Ainz is very worry if Adel would be mind-control like Shalltear.

Secondly, It was about Adel's private life. Ainz heard from Touch-me when Yggdrasil didn't close that Parents must give their children some own time. Let them stay with themselves sometime.

Ainz umderstand this, But what if he declared about Adel out? What will happen?

The answer is obvious. Base On the NPCs Personality, They would have come to Adel, waiting to serve their highness in 7x24. They would stay alert all the time. They could reach Adel immediately if he makes a move.

If It was Ainz , He could easily order them to take a rest or order them not to stay with him all the time like this. But Adel, He wouldn't dare told them. Ainz knows this, Adel was too courteous. He wouldn't dare ignore their desire.

So... There will be someday that Ainz would declare this to everyone. But not now... it will only cause a problem.

" Trust me Foire! There will be someday" Cixious encouraged.

" By the way, Have you heard about the ghost in Nazarick? " Lumere Started the new Topic.

" Heh? A ghost in Nazarick?"

" Yeah"

Cixious and Foire together twisted their face.

" That's ridiculous! No ghost would dare living in this precious place! "

" I don't believe either, But i heard from the other maids that they've saw a black shadow was moving in the 9th and 10th floor while they're working." Lumere said.

" Could it be a thing calls...uh, Shadow demons? it's a body guard of the guardians.. I heard that Demiurge-sama owns an amount of them" Cixious asked. Suddenly, The Homuculus from the next Table joined the Conversation. They were fifth, Foss , Etoile and the other 5-6 maids.

" I'm afraid not! "

" heh?! F..Fifth -san?! "

" I have read from the book in library. Shadow demon only moved on the ground"

" Yeah, But this thing is like a people! It is 3 dimentions creature! " The maid added.

" It is really creepy... I've seen it with my eyes! You must believe me..." Foss said

Now a group of The Homunculus maid were surrounding the table, there're up to 14 people Cixious didn't expect that This Topic has an Impact this much. They're more like a group of highschool girl, having a Ghost-story telling after school.

" 2 days ago, I was cleaning the throne room, Suddenly my eyes had captured someone rushed behind the Flag of Ainz Ooal gown... When i go checked it, there's something behind the flag rushed toward me...So i closed my eyes... b..but nothing happen... when i opened my eyes... there's nothing there ..."

" Wait... you said "someone" ?"

" Yeah, I didn't see its entire body but i'm sure that it has arms and legs... like us..."

" Did it wear a clothes?"

" I'm not sure... it was a black shadows..."

" Did it has tails? "

" i didn't sure but i think not..."

" I think foss-san just saw the same thing as me.. but mine didn't see its entire body" fifth said in trembling.

" heh?"

everyone was now concentrate at Fifth, Listening to her story.

" yesterday, i was cleaning the enchant-room, ... I-I... I was wiping up a dirt on the mirror.. B..but..."

" ... "

Fifth stopped for a second, she's shaking pretty hard rightnow. Cixious could felt that her Co-worker are really scare of That "Ghost" she called.

" But then... my eyes were gazed in the mirror.. t..then i saw... I saw something walked passed my back... f..f..from the outside "

" ! "

" Ssssssss..."

Cixious heard a groaning sound and someone was startled.

" What does it look like?"

" i didn't see its face.. but it looks like... like wrath-sama... b..but shorter.."

 _Wait a minute..._

"So it jas horns...? Like a Wrath-sama?"

" shorter. umu, I think it was the same size as Albedo-sama" Fifth said in trembling.

" Its body is actually like a man... but its too quick... i couldn't focus on it but i think its body is thinner than Sebas-sama"

 _WAIT A MINUTE..._ Cixious thought, She started to connect the dots. A person that has a body of a men... but has a horns like Albedo..move fast... and act like a shadow...

 _Oh no..._

Cixious finally realized. That Ghost was Adel!

" hm? C-Cixious?...w..what happened.. you look so nervous?" Lumere asked.

" Heh-?! Oh, Uh, e-ya... N..Nothing ... Nothing Lumere..."

" many thing have changed ... and there are something strange happens this peroid... The Pleiades didn't come to canteen as usual.. I haven't seen Lupusregina-san and CZ for a while..." Foire said.

Suddenly, The entire group fell down in to silent. Cixious saw everyone lowered their eyes.

" Or... is this a signal... that they are.. .. bored of us?..."

" NO! "

A shouted from Cixious, made everyone startled. She smashed her hands down to a table.

" Everyone! Don't be upset!...They... They-They must be very busy!... Don't you remeber when Lupusregina-san told us about Ainz's sama mission at ... Holy kingdom?! "

" Yeah.. Cixious i know... B..but... Ainz-sama stops calling for us for a month... I wondered what happen...? ... The Pleiades either... they haven't come out of their room... " Etoile added.

" Trust me! Etoile-san... Ainz -sama will never abandon us... they must have a reason behind this..." Cixious encouraged her friends. She was the only one who knows why. Because The Pleiades has to be with Adel. So that they didn't come out from 9th floor.

" U...Umu... I...I hope so..."

" Ha-Ha-HaHa-Ha"

" ! "

Everyone includes Cixious startled, The Canteen door had been opened up by someone with a cold laughed, an emotionless laugh.

" Oh-hee-hee,Aha. Ha-Oh-hee ha..ha.."

"..."

All that the maids could do were staring at The man in terrified. That person wears a brown suit coat, Inside was a perfect-shaped purple suit , a white shirt inside. He also wears a Purple gloves, A gray shoes. coming to their table. Closer...and closer.

But that wasn't the reason that made the terrified Homuncolus maids staring at him.

It was his face. A face that used to be a face of person... It's covered in make-up, white paint everywhere with red paint forming a creepy smile on his face, black circles painted around his eyes, his left eye is ... Green... .

" Looks like you girls have a problem " The man twisted his face, meaning a body language of the word "hmm?"

A man slowly moved the chair out of their table, he sat on it, joining the conversation.

"... " The maids are still stunned by the man. His appearance is ... creepy...

" W...who...are...you?..." Lumere asked in shaking voice. everbody eyes widened, staring at The man with no blinks.

The Canteen in 9th floor is only for the maids and the butlers. It is impossible for someone to come in this place without a permission.

His getup is 100% neither a butler nor that Echlaire servants. Their getups are black. But this man... is brown.

The man didn't answer Lumere's question. He put his hands on the Table, Staring back at all of the maids.

Some of them tried to avoid facing of them tried to look away when the man gazed at. Some of them wanted to get away, but somehow... their legs can't move. Not because They've been stunned by a spell..but it' was their own fear that made their body can't move.

( A...Adel-sama?! ) Cixious shocked. her eyes widened more than the other maids. because a person who needs to go to E-rantel was...here.

" Where do we...begin " Said The man, " **click** Many years ago The, uh , Pleiades... always came here... everyday..."

The man stopped, he then looked at the terrified regular maids.

" I mean, What happened?... you're...out of attraction? ...? ... Hmm?..."

The man asked out, but no one could gave him an answer.

" M...monster..."

"..."

Foire accidentally moaned out what she was thinking. This made the man Stopped talking for a second. Foire realized, she covered her mouth with hands. She not sured what the man would do. Will he kill her? A disturstful atmosphere were filled in the canteen.

" eehh... a guy like me?... Mons..ter?... e- yeh... Look, Listen"

The man clicked his mouth, while gazing his eyes to the left side.

" I know why... You're having a...**ahem** eh- Group...therapy sessions about this topic... I know why You girls are so down... in this period..."

The man closed his eyes, he inahaled, the continuied with his eyes opened.

" *** outhales*** That robot girl..."

" See, the reason that made you girls like this that robot girl... She never come here again since a moths ago..."

" How dare you called Shizu-chan A robot girl!? " Lumere immediately yelled at Adel.

" Have someone ever taught you about respect!? "

" L..Lumere-san... I..I'm not ...O..on his side..but... but i think he... he's right..." Cixious tried to stop ger friend from shouting at Adel.

Many questions popped up in Cixious head.

Why did Adel-sama was here? Why did he show himself to everyone?! Why did he not go to E-rantel? Why why why and why...

" y...yeah...m..me too... I...i miss Shizu-chan..." Fifth added, even she doesn't like the man in a makeup, but she couldn't refuse the fact that she wanted Shizu back here.

Lumere stared angrily at the man, However, he still calm. More over, he pointed his finger to Cixious while jiggled his eyebrows at Lumere, meaning that Cixious is right.

" You see, *** lick his lips*** What if i told you that i can turn things back to the old days? What if i told you that i can put an attractive on you girls... What if i told you that i can made The robot girls sees your head again?"

" ?! "

" That's impossible..."

" What if it's... Possible?..." The man asked Foire back.

" What do you want?" Foire asked, She instinctively knew that This man had come to bargain. he offers something that all of the Homunculus wanted so this means he has aimed for something from them either.

" ... ***gasps*** ... You girls..."

" eghhh?! " The maids startled. What was that offer?! What was that reply?!

" You're crazy..."

" No I'm not."

" NO...I'm...Not-t" The man changed from smiling to a serious tone of voice in a second. That scares Lumere.

" The Pleiades will come here again... Today in... 6 minutes ... If we... don't deal with this now... Soon... uh, little, uh what's your name? Foire? here, Would probably only hugs Shizu... body pillow ... every night ... forever"

" Enough! from the clown! "

Foire pissed off so much, she haven't felt angry this much in her life. She slammed the table with her left hand was on her way to reach The man. Who is he? And why does he here? Foire must do something, Probably Exiled him out of here.

" Aaaa-Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta..."

" ! "

Foire immediately stopped, the same as the other Homunculus. They were all stood up, because That man just pulled out a rope which connects a ring on his fingers with a grenade under inside his coat he shown them.

" Let's not blow... " The man shook his hand, meaning that if Foire came any closer, he will pull the ring out, "...This out of proportion"

" What do you think you're doing?! This is 9th floor of The Great Tomb of Nazarick that was created by The Supreme beings! You think you can just walk in and out like its your home?! "

" Yeah..." The man replied, that pissed Foire off even more.

" Don't you think this will end so easily! The Pleiades will teach you a manners If they know what you've done here! before you're dead! "

" ... All right, So,Listen... Why just ... You... don't give me a call... when you want to start taking things...a little.. more... Seriously... "

The man Pulled out something out of his pocket. It's a white poker card which has a text on it.

" Here's ... my... Card..."

The man placed a card on the table, while slowly moving himself out of them, Slowly... Slowly.. move to the door, His hand was still shaking a ring.

As he reached the door, he kicks it, and immediately went out.

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

Carriages. They are on their way, Heading to Re:Estize. People would have ignore them Only if it was not from Sorcerous Kingdom.

The caravans are all covered with gold colors. Instead of the horses, They were all a high-levels 4 legs Beasts.

People opened their windows, Some poked their heads out of the conor. To observe how luxurious it was. However, Children were trying their best to hide their eyes from The scary monsters.

But no need to worry about that. Since The Re:Estize kingdom had cleared their path for Sorcerous Kingdom before they arrived.

The caravans were up to 20-25 carriages. 20 Of them are High Levels Body guards, Undead Soilders, etc. which their least level is 70 and another is used to Carry a precious golds, money.

" - Fuuuuuuu... Haaaaaa..."

A sound of Someone was moaning. As if he was trying to take a diffidence out of his mind.

Adel Positron Sigma, was sitting in the carriage with a Burlap sack on his hands. He had taken it of his head in order to make his vision clear before he was going to wear it again once he walked out of the Carriage.

Infront of him was A 2 meters skeleton in a Dark-Purple Sorceror getup with 1 ring per figer.

It was Ainz Ooal Gown, The Ruler of the great tomb of Nazarick. And The emperor of Sorcerous Kingdom.

" You look nervous "

Short Question from Ainz made Adel who was looking out of the window, To observe the views of Re:estize, startled.

" Yeah... Just a little father... I was thinking about something..." The Undead Skeleton with horns replied.

" I wonder what it is "

" You probably need not to know father.. It probably waste your memory..." Adel politely replied.

" Oh, come on "

" ... "

Adel turned to his father, Ainz could felt a hesitate on Adel's face.

" It... is about... Solution-sama"

Adel replied.

" Hm?... What so special?" Ainz asked,

 ** _Adel must thinking about something weird rightnow..._**

" Yea... Uh, Shalltear-sama had secretly told me that ... uh.. I'm Solution-sama's crush..."

" Umm-hm, that's nice... so?"

" Nice? "

Adel voice goes higher, As if he was ridiculing his father reply.

" No...That's not even...***sigh*** never mind... father, I just wondering how and What have i done ... to make her... you know,.. like this..." Adel said.

" Oh... so that's what you are wondering?...Umu... I remembered... You've made Lupusregina Beta doted on you by that hug eh?"

" Father.. please...**sigh** don't dig that up..."

Adel put his hands covered his face, bending his head down, in a pose of depress-person.

" That was the biggest mistake of my life... I should have...just... only... rubbed her back.."

Adel complaint, He wished If someday he could wind back a time, He would fix this mistake as soon as possible.

Ainz Chuckles.

" [Chuckles]... hooo... How poor.."

Ainz continued chuckled, As if he saw it only a

hilarious things. In fact, Ainz used to it already. He was wondering about this at the first time but now, Ainz knows that it was all Adel's imagination. Yuri had reported Ainz that Since the day that Lupusregina trying to rape Adel, She was trying so hard to improve herself. She was trying to make herself more polite, lesser savage, be more "woman". even... She failed in the end.

But actually its not her fault for a lacking of intention. It is because her origin settings that have set her to be like this. This also made Ainz knows that NPCs can't resist the setting which Their creators have given it to them either. They could just only adapt. Like Cocytus.

Ainz decided not to tell Adel that Lupusregina Beta was created by who. Because he thinks Adel would deeply have a vengance to that person. Even He had told Adel that solution was created by HeroHero, because Ainz didn't know that time that Adel is also Solution's crush. Ainz sure that Adel would probably felt a little angry at HeroHero for setting her to be like this deep down inside his mind.

Indeed, Ainz felt really warm-heart to see everyone not hates Adel, it is on the opposite side of his first thoughts which is about they could have be jealeous. But now Ainz felt like His children are going great with each other. He felt like Adel and the other NPCs are like a kindergarten at their first day of school,

However, from above. It was only Ainz thoughts, Ainz don't have any idea either if Adel would "actually" angry or not if Ainz told him who's their creator.

" But you're right, father. Lupusregina sama is like this because of that Hug... but... Solution sama... I don't remember when did i hug her.. or did something that made her impressed... This is not making any sense! " Adel yelled hopelessly.

" Oi.. oi..! make it lower Adel! It's true that Naberal Gamma is in the other carriage with Albedo but she probably hear it ! "

" Oh... sorry, Father.." Adel bowed.

" No need to.." Ainz said, before continued.

" but.. may be i can help you find out.. If you can remember All of what you did to her when both of you are together.." Ainz said.

" Umu... it's nothing special..."

Adel cupped his chin with one hand, tilting his head slightly.

" Oh! but there's once! "

As if he realized something.

" But... still the same as others... " Adel said in confusion.

" Just tell me about it " Ainz said in curious.

" Umm... Okay..."

.

.

.

 **[ Adel's flash back ]**

After a fighting with the Pleiades in chapter 1. Adel was now working on his Anti-acid pills for Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, His future best friend.

Suddenly,

***** Knock ***** ***** Knock *******

" Who is that? " Adel asked the person outside, while his hands were still carefully pouring an acid to the pills.

Adel is using Ainz voice, because he was now in Imp form, So he could made his voice sounds like anybody. So he used his father voice, To check who's the person outside there? It could be The Homunculus or the butlers. In that case, Adel would have used Ainz voice to tell them to come here again later.

The Only people who know this trick is The only people who know Adel's existence. So no need to worry about the misunderstanding.

" It's me .. Solution Epsilon, Lord Adel "

" Oh... Come in " Adel said.

The door opened, The blonde maid in sexy maid outfit came in his room with a plate of luxurious food on her hand. Sure that it was Adel's dinner.

The Blonde maid then placed Adel's dinner on the desk next to him.

" ... "

" ..."

" ..."

Adel expected her to only come in and go out, but he didn't hear a sound of the door being closed. So he gazed his eyes to check it and found that The Blonde maid was still standing next to him, looking to what Adel is doing, Like she want to help.

Adel gazed his eyes to the blonde maid, seeing her facial expressed a shape of regret person made Adel felt uncomfortable. This means She still feel shame for her sins for fighting her young master.

This made Adel also felt guilty either, So he should do something to make the atmosphere better.

" Oh, eh- uh... By the way Solution-sama... haha.. N-no need to call me Lord Adel... hehe.. just Only Adel and i'll be grateful.." Adel said.

" Heh? " Solution eyes widened.

" H.. How could i do that? That is Extremely rude! Lord Adel... p..please forgive me but I-i can't just called you "Adel" "

" Oh.. uh... that's..."

" I'm extremely sorry ! " Solution bowed.

Adel could saw her shaking, This is not good... The situation is getting worse and worse.

Solution just refuse her new master's order { Probably to her}. after the fighting with him. This is extremely inappropriate and very dishonor.

" What about... Adel-sama?.. like before?..."

" Adel..sa..ma?.."

Adel saw Solution's eyes widened, As if it was a sparkle in her eyes but it is impossible, Because she's a shoggoth, One of a Slime race.

" U.. understood Adel-sama " Solution bowed. She lifted her face , Solution noticed something.

" uh..."

" Uh.. Adel-sama..? are you staring at my chest?"

" EEEEEEEEEEEHHH?! E-Ah, N..No-no-no! Certainly not! "

Adel just realized from what he was doing, because Adel instinctively stared at Solution's 2 big round objects on her chest. well,It is men's nature.

In addition, from Adel's perfectionist syndrome, he also thinking if Solution's outfit is too nude or not. But he couldn't give an answer. Adel will be very angry if he saw either men or woman wears a cloths that show their parts of body like Tina and Tia, or Clementine. So if some assassins want to elimimate Adel by this way, It could be told that they are wrong... extremely wrong. An erotic dressing wouldn't even make Adel falls, On the other hand It makes him very Angry.

Solution words just distracted Adel from staring at her chest, He was now panicking.

 _**Fuck! What did i just do?!**_

" I- I didn't mean to-"

" You want to see it?"

" Eh?..."

" You want to see my chest? "

Solution moved herself closer to Adel, She had found an opportunity to pay back for her sins.

" I..I can?"

" Yes, Adel-sama! Of course! "

" B.. but it is your... uh.. private spot... it would be-"

" Don't worry Adel-sama, I'm a shoggoth " Solution said.

Like there's a light bulp next to Adel's head. He got it immediately.

 **Solution is Shoggoth, which is Slime. And Slimes can easily generate themselves into any thing. So this means The sexy body Blonde maid infront of Adel is only an image. Her true form is Slime which her " truely" part of the body is just like a blue gummy or can tell in the other way to make it more obvious that Her true form is like.. a Clay... and the Blonde maid is just like we mold the clay in to a person, So that means If Adel touches her chest... It is not different from touching her arms after all! That's right! So Fucking Logic!**

" Oh shit, you're right! " Adel said.

" But... uh, Slime like you could generate a part of the body so that realistic?" Adel questioned. He didn't actually believe that a slime skins which is like a gum could turn in to a real skin that realistic... Until ... Solution Epsilon... took off her maid uniform.

" Holy shit... " Adel moaned in shocked. Slime is much more than he was thinking. This is too real.

Adel immediately turned himself in to Undead skeleton.

But he didn't interest in her chest like the way you guys do. He's more interest that The Slime skins is this much efficient to generate itself in to something like this. Solution just triggered Adel's sciencetist nature.

Adel moved closer to Solution with his hands on his chin, Considering pose. The same as Solution who's moving closer to Adel to let him observe her chest as much as he want.

" This is so real..." Adel said.

" You want to touch it?" Solution asked.

" uh, bettet not. Solution-sama. this is enough" Adel said.

 _Why did i feel like i'm an Harem's anime dude? oh ...no... no i don't want myself to be like that... that cringy kind of anime didn't pay any respect to woman...they see them as a sex object... . I must stopped before i really end up touching her chest..._

Adel then saw Solution face down, a regret coming and full fill in her facial again. She thinks that Adel didn't please about her chest?!

" Y.. you don't like ... i- it?"

" uh, i don't know... what could i tell?... it's uh... merely things to a sciencetist... like me..." Adel said.

" Oh! but you can digest people if they get inside you right?"

" Y.. yeah!, Adel-sama... Aaaaa~~! You wanna get in me! right?! "

" Well, If you don't want... it's okay... you know, because i want many example of Various acid.. to test my pills ... W..W..would you mind if i want some acid from you?.." Adel asked.

" With Pleasure~~~! Adel-sama! "

 _*** sigh*** atleast this is a Win-Win situation... I guess..._

.

.

.

 **[ Back to present ]**

" Yeah, And that's all of it... See? father, Nothing specia-"

"... father?..."

Adel stopped, because now he saw Ainz hand was on his forehead,

 ** _You didn't realize ?! Adel?! The reason is right there! It is so fucking obvious! Just because you get in her body, don't you?!_**

" U.. umu..." Ainz ran out of words.

" ***sigh***... things not making any sense..at all" Adel complaint.

 ** _Of course it makes!_ ** Ainz thought.

Suddenly, someone had called Ainz, through {message},

" Hmm?... what is it?... Shalltear"

"..."

" Heh?! Imp Adel?! " Ainz shocked, he yelled in cofusion, while he looked at Adel who's sitting infront of him.

" How could that be, Shalltear? Adel is sitting with me right here. " Ainz asked in calm.

Adel also confused either, He don't have any idea what his father was talking about.

.

.

.

A time has been passed for 5 minutes, Finally Ainz turned to Adel.

" Adel, looks like there's a problem back there.."

" eh? "

.

.

.

" EEeeh?! another me? " Adel yelled in shocked.

" But ... How could it... possible?..." Adel asked.

" I think it must be an effect of The Total-maniac" Ainz gave his opinion.

" umu... Father... Should we turn back?"

" I'm afraid it can't... There's only 2 K.M. until we entered the city.."

" Shit..."

Adel splited out a bad language, Shown that he was very nervous.

but Ainz was right.. If they cancled the meeting and went back to Nazarick... this is not a good idea. It will extremely destroy The Image Sorcerous Kingdom.

" Should i go back? father?" Adel asked.

" umu, probably... I should drop you off somewhere and send you back to deal with another you with Naberal"

" Umu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"..."

"..."

Shalltear was now considering at something in her mind. She bit her lips.

After she had reported What just happened here to Ainz, Some idea pops up in her head.

This is the rare moment that Albedo isn't at Nazarick... She's with Ainz in Re:Estize.

And the problem is... Adel is also with them... this means A smart person like Albedo must not miss a chance to show her "mother" potential infront of Ainz... but now... Like heaven just gave Shalltear a chance.

Because Imp Adel just pops up out from the White diamond.

This is a precious opportunity for her to show her "mother" Potential!

If Imp Adel sees that Shalltear treat him so special and very care of him. He probably want Shalltear to be his Mother. so this means she will be Ainz Formal wife.

 _This is it... It is worth enough!_

Shalltear immdiately contacted Ainz back again.

.

.

.

" What do you mean? Shalltear... Leaving him to you? " Ainz said.

{ yes, Ainz-sama. I'm so sorry for my interrupt but i think that .. if Imp Adel-sama is an effect from total-maniac So this means soon ... he probably go back to a White diamonds.. , In deed, he is not a big deal at all. Plus you are on your way to Re:estize... So if you cancled the meeting now... I'm so sorry Ainz-sama but from my opinion.. It probably be a...uh... a shame...}

" But i just going to send Adel back there" Ainz replied.

{ Oh.. I'm so sorry... again Ainz-sama. But.. please let us deal with this. We want to pay back for our sins for that time we're almost going to fight Adel-sama. I see this is the opportunity to show our responsible and our potential either.} Shalltear said.

"..."

Ainz was considering...

 _May be Shalltear was right... I also think that The guardians still want to pay back their responsibility..May be i should leave this to them.. So this will cure their guilty too...umm.. i also wanna know what they will do if they're in the situation with out me... So.. it is as my expected... Umu... even i want to see An Imp Adel either... but unfortunately, I'm busy... but.. is this the reason that Adel can't change his form right now? ..._

" Shalltear..."

{ Yes, Ainz-sama}

" You sure?"

{ Yes,Ainz-sama. Absolutely}

" You need Demiurge help?"

{ No need to. Ainz-sama}

" ... "

" Alright... fine. I trust you, Shalltear. Do not disappoint me"

{ Thank you! Ainz-sama! }

" How ever, If anything get out of control. You must tell me immediately. Understand?"

{ Yes, Ainz-sama! }

{ called cancled}

"..."

" What happened? father?"

" Shalltear said that she will deal with it herself.. you don't need to go back now.."

" WHAT?! B-but..."

" I know Adel, I know that you don't want them to take your responsible... but i also want to see what will they manage if there's a situation to solve without me .. Well, you could count this as an experiment"

In fact, Ainz already knows that If he tell this to Adel, His son would be very panic and Impatient. But if he claims that it is his intention to leave it to the guardians.. It probably helps Adel to feel less guilty.

" Ohhh... i seee..! As expect of Father! You turn crisis into opportunity in this smartest choice?! woooww~~"! " Adel moaned.

 _Well, Atleast it doesn't make him down..._

" However, we must not be careless. If anything is out of control. We must turn back Immediately"

" Yes, father. Understood! "

" Oh.. and by the way... uh, can i drop by ? i see we have a lot of time before the others kingdoms assemble.. I wanna go check some place before i group up with you"

" Hm? where? lemme guess... That Bar?..."

" hehehe..."

" be on time. Okay?"

Ainz asked, While Adel was putting on a collar on his neck. and wears a burlap sack back. The sack was big enough to hide a collar, or could say that the sack actually cover all of Adel's head to his neck.

Adel need to bring a Collar which is an item that will decrease his lv. while wearing it with him because he needs to protect himself from any enemy that might use an item that could detect his power. but luckily for Adel, He doesn't need to wear an item that will hide A Mana like Ainz. Because his mana is so low as the same as people in this world.

But what actually risks this time was.. Adel didn't have a world item with him like Ainz, Nabe or Albedo. However, from Ainz hypothesis, Adel was made up from 3 world items so in this case... he could probably resist an ability of the World items by himself.

" Thank you father " Adel bowed again.

{ message }

" Naberal, Adel will drop by. Go meet him at that bar"

Naberal who's sitting with Albedo in the next carriage replied.

" Understood, Ainz-sama" She then turned to Albedo and bowed her head to her.

" Looks like i have to go now, Albedo-sama."

" Umu, remember Naberal. If anything goes wrong ... don't forget the plan..."

" Understood Albedo-sama"

" { Greater Teleportation} "

Suddenly, Naberal disappeared from her seat infront of Albedo.

" { Absolute Invisibility } "

The same as Adel, He opened the carraige door, then went out with his Invisibility.

Undead Adel can't use a teleport spells so he use his invisibility instead.

.

.

.

.

.

Shalltear just finished from contacting with Ainz again, With Aura ,Mare, Yuri, CZ, Entoma behind them, Surely, they heard all of the conversation.

" Alright, you heard all of it? This is a chance! We have to show Ainz-sama our potential!"

Shalltear declared it out.

Everyone nodded their heads down, meaning that they totally agree with them.

" Where's the black diamond?" Shalltear asked.

" W.. we are too late Shalltear... he's gone.. and Adel-sama brown suit is gone either.." Aura reported.

" Oh no... Aura! closed all the gates in Nazarick! we can't let him go out! " Shalltear said in worry but..

****** knock****** ****** knock******

A knocking sound came from their back. It was Imp Adel. he had knocked his hands on the door.

Everyone turned to him. They saw Imp adel nodded his heads up and down. What is that mean?

" Eh?... " Mare confused.

" What is it? Imp Adel-sama?"

Imp Adel still nodded his head down. Everyone twisted his face, what does he trying to tell them?

" ..."

"..."

"..."

" Adel-sama, ... Every door in Nazarick ... has already been closed?" Aura asked.

Suddenly, Imp Adel pointed a finger at Aura while nodded his face more and more. Meaning that she's right.

" Ehhhhh?! B..But... H-How?! "

Imp Adel didn't reply. Of course they think he can't.

" Well... t..t..thats good... Now, let us thinking... from that Outlet can leads to every where in the 9th floor... What do you think he'll go to?"

Shalltear opened a map by a magic, It is like hologram.

"..." Everyone is considering.

" What. About. A... Canteen?.."

The one whom first suggested was Cz2128 Delta.

" hm?... really?"

" I'll. take. a . look . for him." CZ requested her duty.

" Umu, she's right.. we should split up and look for him..."

" Understood" Everyone said.

.

.

.

.

The place was loud, crowded with People, and the stench of alcohol was strong.

However, It is merely to have this such a things in a Bar.

" Keeno... I don't have any idea why you took us here in such a place..."

A spiritless sound came from Lakyus Aindra. One of the members of Adventurers group ' Blue rose '

" Tch- How many times i got to tell you ! "

" Okay, Okay... aight... okay! Evil eye..." Lakyus clam down her friend.

According to Lakyus , This place is not that bad as her opinion. It's true that this place is Bar, but it's none of a Criminal scum like in the movies, It's true that almost of the population in this place is men, but there also a women. Or could tell that this is a legal Bar. Almost of the people know How to make themselves.

" I bet you're still... thinking of him? "

Gagaran, The female fill with a muscles , asked in confident.

" Umu..." Evileye nodded her face, To confirm that Gagaran's betting was right.

" Oh..." Lakyus eyes lowered down. Gagaran who used to be loudly was calm and in seious mood this time. This is different. They're not joking. They're serious.

" Please... Could you girls please don't talk about it? he's already dead! ... just... **sigh** "

Lakyus sighed, this actually took her down. From what happened to Lakyus that day still remains her a nightmare every night that she has to use a potion to make her sleep well.

Lakyus eyes closed, her hand covered her fore head.

" I'm sorry Lakyus... but..." Evileye said in small,

It's been a while and everyone in the group knows that This "Him" still bother Evileye everyday.

It's The Boogey man.

To Evileye,...No... To All of people in Re:Estize, The Boogeyman is still the strangest enemy they have ever faced.

A months have been passed since The Death of The Boogeyman. People usually feel relieve that The Nightmare has gone. But not with Evileye and some of Detective in E-rantel. The question of his origin still remains, No one knows His Identity. No one knows his purpose what he aimed for and why did he commit a crime. However, there have been countless theories about The Boogey man.

Based on The meeting When The Boogeyman harmed Lakyus, He asked her about how he got a smile paintings. He says that because of his childhood friends that bullied him and tried to chase him away from their group that made he became like this.

Evileye and her friends thought that was a fixed formula kind of Criminal. A man with a dark-pass and tried to take a revenge or tried to destroy to society are all over A prison. The Bluerose has dealt with this kind of criminal so much as they see a pattern and know how to deal with them already.

But in the second fight, The Boogeyman asked Evileye how he got his smile. This time was different. He said his mother was the one who made him be like this since the day his mother killed his father by a jealousy.

Evileye sees the conflict between his story. from E-rantel analysis. Each of the story giving a different account that lightly plays with his reading of the victim and their fears.

" I'm afraid that... this man is not just a crazy psycopath... like Clementine... here..."

Evileye picked something out and placed on a Table. Lakyus and Gagaran, Tia and Tina { who's sitting at the conor} moved closer to her.

It's a burning Precious stone, it used to reflect a light and make itself beautiful like a diamonds or the emeralds, but this... precious stone is covered by an ash, it could be easily told that this precious stones price now.. are the same as... a rock.

" Remember that there's a burning from the warehouse? " Evileye asked.

Lakyus and Gagaran nodded their heads down, However they didn't take a case. It belongs to those soilders and Princess renner.

" I got this from there, a burning.. precious stones... It's one of our kingdom Noble's stuff "

" That Noble?... " Gagaran twisted her face.

" Oh, A Noble whom I've heard that he betrayed renner? " Lakyus asked.

" umu, Actually... We've know about this just like a week ago... However, Our detective has known that this Noble... had a contact with him"

" Heh?!... H... him?... the Boogeyman?... "

Lakyus asked in confusion.

Evileye nodded her head down.

" This Noble is the reason why The Boogeyman Could came in the meeting. However, That's not what my focus is on "

Evileye continued, She kept her eyes on the Precious stones which were now been picked up by Tina.

" The Boogeyman...is not just a Crazy guy like the others as i said. He's also a negotiator ... talkable... At first i thought that i would have to listen on him exploding a laugh... but i was wrong... The Boogayman... he didn't repetitiously laugh... Like... he's not really have a mental disorder..." Evileye explained her thought.

"We knew that The boogeyman presents himself as Jaldabaoth's servant... but The truth is.. it's much more than that."

" Impossible... Evileye... he just said that himself that he is-"

" Don't you think he lie? " Evileye asked Gagaran back. That made Gagaran stunned.

Originally, She also like the others, The Boogeyman always had an aura of distrustful all around him. The way he walked, The way he talked... etc.

"..."

" For what?" Tina said in cold voice, Actually, she also didn't want to talk about him this much. That Magic trick still haunts her either. Both Tina and tia after they've been resurrected, They don't dare to walk near something like nails or pencil... or something that are like spear shape again.

" Because... The Holy Kingdom's sources just claimed that The Boogeyman was not Jaldabaoth's subordinate... Their relationship were just only Business dealing " Evileye explained.

" So what did they deal with each other? "

" I don't know... No one knows except The Paladins that had captured him... which... all of them are dead because of They let the clown out of the box... The Boogeyman... he brokeout the cage... The only one left who knows what they had dealt is Remedios Custodio... who..is... now suffered from a mental disorder"

" oh ... that's... a bad news..." Gagaran said.

" Yeah, The day that she came to a conference .. she's still normal.. but she didn't tell us what they had dealt.. she said she needed more investigate about this.. but when she came back... I heard from the rumors that The boogeyman had painted the Holy kingdom throne room with blood and something...like that...and it made Remedios gone Mad."

Evileye explained in serious voice.

" Jeez, Keeno... where have you got all these information?" Lakyus asked.

" From my old friend." Evileye shortly replied. While her hands were rubbing against the Table.

" Lakyus, You wanna to know why i took you here right?"

" eh?... u...umu, I just want to get outta here... even it just a bar but i felt like.. i don't know.. i don't like this place! "

" Your sense are pretty good, I'm not suspect why you're brilliant one Lakyus"

" Heh?" Lakyus confused even more, Evileye just praised her? a person like Evileye just praised Lakyus?! this is means Evileye was now in a very.. very serious mood.

" This Bar. Is the bar that The boogeyman came and kills people "

"..."

" Wha-?! " Lakyus, Gagaran, Tia, Tina eyes widened. They were all just gonna stand up in shocked, But suddenly, Evileye lifted her hand up to them as a signal not to let them panic.

" Keeno! S-seroiusly?! "

Evileye didn't reply. On sit there. This answers Lakyus Instinct perfectly. She already got it why she wanted to leave this place so much.

" B..But how did we not know? "

" It's a secret that only a few people in Re:estize would know" Evileye said.

" T..this means..."

" umu, keep this with yourself okay?... That time..The government don't want their people to be panic in the fact that the Boogeyman were still in this town somewhere ... among their people. So they keep this a secret. It was me who found that This Bar didn't have any sound coming out like it used to have. So i came in and checked it... but... what i found was..."

Evileye closed her hands in to a fist, means that she really angry at the situation that she still remembered that time.

" That son of a bitch... He murdered all of a people here... "

Evileye voice expressed an anger out. This made the atmosphere around the desk went down. Lakyus&Gagaran understand immediately that Evileye really pissed off for sure. Even Tia and Tina who always not knowing time and place were still know that this time was not good to make a joke on her.

" What was it like?..."

" There are an amount of Gas when i came in.. it's not Vermin Bane. It was... a different Gas which i don't know what it was... but it could turned a skin in to a burn... What made i knew that It was him who did this was... 3 people have been carved on a face... in to a smile"

" Tch- That Paladin shouldn't have killed him... He must be caught alive.. he doesn't deserve it

He must deserve... more than that..."

As Evileye finished her words, A bar door has been opened from the outside, The bluerose wouldn't care who was there if only they didn't spot The beauty Princess, Nabe.

" Oh... that's Nabe-san"

Lakyus noticed, But What made them really confuse was... Momon didn't come with her this time. However, It was a person in a strange dressed came in here with Nabe. But what he made The Bluerose focused on him was... They didn't see his head. Instead, It was a Burlap sack.

"..." They are all stunned, Not only the Bluerose but Also everyone in The Bar.

Many of conversation has been stopped since everyone focused were all on Nabe, and a person wearing a Sack.

Surely, The Person is 100% A man, Since he's wearing a suit but it doesn't have necktide.

" Who is that?... next to Nabe..?" Gagaran asked.

" ... " But no replied from The others.

" Oh! I remembered...! That dressed...That person I heard you complaint to yourself that night that he was handsome, Lakyus... He must be... Del?... something Del... i forgot.. "

Suddenly, Lakyus cheeks turned red.

" God damnit! Gagaran! stop mention about it! He is Adel-san! " Lakyus said.

" Woah, seemed like he really interests you? heh? you remember his name either!?"

" Shut up" Lakyus stared at Gagaran in angrily and shame.

" Adel...? huh?..." Evileye stared at The man next to Nabe.

" Unfortunately for you, Evileye. That time we met Momon-san, he already went out... so you didn't fully see his face like Lakyus did" Gagaran said.

" Gagaran, I swear to god, i will rip your mouth if you still talking" Lakyus yelled.

" Aight, Aight... Alright..."

" ... "

" What is it? Evileye?"

" ... No..., nothing..." Evileye turned back, Her vampire instinct sensed something from The man in a sack, But it was like a Cat chasing a mouse. When cat tried to aprroach a mouse, It runs away. The same as Evileye instinct and That " thing" she sensed.

The man then sat down on the opposite side of The Bluerose desk, Surely, He didn't see them sitting over there.

" But... Why does he wear a sack?"

.

.

.

.

" Adel-sama-"

" Shhhh- It's only Adel, don't forget it Naberal-sama."

" I-i'm sorry..Adel-sama" Naberal bowed, She then continued.

" But.. Why do you want to be here?"

" Well, I want to make sure that... everything is fine. Father had told me that *** whispers*** They keep my murdering a secret"

" Those 3 trashes that insulted you?, Adel-sama?"

" Umu"

" A worthless trashes like Them deserve it." Naberal coldly replied, Indeed she still pissed off about a 3 people who had insulted Adel, Even Adel killed them already but Naberal felt that She must be the one who did that for him.

" Comon, Naberal-sama. Don't let a hatred blinds you"

" Eh?..." Naberal twisted her face.

" You need to understand Naberal-sama. It's The Human's Nature. Insult people they think they're stronger than them. Praise people they think they're weaker than them. Technically, I could say that their Nature isn't that much complicated"

Adel said, while received an orange juice he had ordered from The Bartender. The same as Naberal, However she kept listening to her new master.

" See those Nobles?..."

" Y..yes," Naberal politely replied, While gazed her eyes at the Nobles who were drinking and betting something overthere.

" If you've observed the way they did to you, just compare it Naberal-sama. Before and after you and father become Adamatide Adventurer [chuckles], their habits changed from backhand to fronthand. See, their morals, Their.. code... It's a bad joke..." Adel kept talking, While he stopped for a second and drank an orange juice.

" Dropped.. at the first sign of trouble. They are only as good as the world allows them to be"

Adel finished A glass of orange juice.

Leaving Naberal in stunned, She's thinking about something hard rightnow As if She had learnt some new lesson this day.

" Human minds, They have a patterns. It's like a one way go. Finally all they care is about themselves. I use this as a way i planned something." Adel said.

Suddenly, As if it had a lightbulb next to Naberal's head, Like she just got something.

" S..so this is how you make a plan? Adel-sama? "

" Um-hm." Adel nodded his head down.

" A criminal in this town. 6 arms.. 8 fingers... gang-bangers... They're just B grade Criminal. All they care about is money. This town deserves a better class of criminal. I still waiting for someday if father wanted to destroy this kingdom. I will give it to them."

Naberal could saw Adel grins under his sack, Even She knows that he's in undead form but she could felt it.

This reminds Naberal her Second big sister, Lupusregina Beta who loves to torture her victims by physical way. But Adel, indeed Naberal felt that he's not different from Lupus. Adel also loved to torture his victims but in mental way.

By Adel's cold voice, it gave Naberal a goosebumps.

" ... " Adel left Naberal considered at something she's now thinking. Adel didn't have any idea What makes Naberal stunned like this but he better leave her.

" Bartender-san, Could you.. uh ... bring me another glass of orange juice?, please" Adel ordered the waiter.

 _Well, technically I'm just 1/4 years old... shit.. that's the same age as 3 months baby...and i'm allow to be in the Bar?..._ Adel complaint in his head.

He saw The Bartender nodded his head down.

" A...Adel-sama... i-uh, I see you like to drink a lot of orange juice... i wondered why..."

Naberal, who's already out of a stun asked in curious.

" Please forgive me, Adel-sama... i..i just.. want to know...Nazarick also has orange juice but... why did you want to...uh...," Naberal gazed her eyes down, she afraid to ask.

" comon, Split it out, Naberal-sama. I want to know what you're thinking"

" I...*** gulps*** I want to know... w-why did you want to have a drink... which is.. from..."

Suddenly Naberal changed her hand in to a fist.

" Human... scum.." Naberal finished her words, Adel could saw her flinching. Maybe she was afraid if Adel was going to get angry?

" Oh.. that's..." Adel stopped, He also hesitated to answer. He also wondered if Naberal would get angry either.

" ... " A man in a suit, gulping.

" I...uh..."

Adel saw Naberal eyes were focusing on him, Surely, She's waiting for an answer.

 _... ** sigh** goodgrief... Naberal-sama is Clever... as they said.._

" I...-uh... Nazarick's orange juice tastes very good... Naberal-sama. It's nothing wrong with it but... It is... uh.. to me it's too... sweet.." Adel explained. This is why he prefer a drinks from the outside.

Adel doesn't like sweet taste. Indeed, Even a tea which Enri almost going to drop a tons of sugar in it To Adel it is also too sweet "for" him.

" In fact, I like a strawberry more than orange but Unfortunately, Outside don't have a Strawberry drinks.. and I think Nazarick doesn't have it so...-"

" Adel-sama ! "

" Eghh?! " Adel startled.

Naberal Gamma just slammed her hands on a table, loud enough to make The Bluerose turn to focus on them.

" What happened? overthere..?" Lakyus whispered to Gagaran, but she had not idea either.

" Why did you not tell me?!... Why did you not tell this to me?! I would immediately report this to the cook if there's anything you displease about your meal! It's not neccessary to eat a garbage food like this! "

" Oi, Oi! Naberal-sama. Please calm down! We're in the middle of a crowd! please! "

" Oh..."

Naberal just realized, She came back to normal. then she sat down.

" I.. i thought it wasn't a big deal...S-so i didn't -..."

" You have to ! Adel-sama... Please..tell us of you have a problem next time! I'm also your servant please allow me to serve you as a master... "

" U...understood...Naberal...s..sama..."

" Please don't add sama to my name...Adel-sama it's not appropriate..." Naberal said,

" Woah, comon ... You also become the next Yuri?..."

" S-she told me to warn you..." Naberal said in small voice again, She afraid that Adel was going to get angry.

" Auuuhhh... You know... just... just ignore that, Naberal-sama.. You see when Yuri comes she always Like, *** mocking*** Adel-sama Bla Bla Bla~~.. Adel-sama Bla Bla Bla~! Don't do this don't do that..kik-ka-dik-pew-pew pwoosh- you know,..."

" pf-"

Naberal almost exploded a laugh out as Adel was mocking Yuri Alpha, her big sister. She smiles.

Not going to refuse, but Naberal sees Adel was right about that. This is the second time Adel saw Naberal smiled, Since she always stays at dead-face.

" Did it bother you? Adel-sama?" Naberal asked in worry

" Oh, no-no-no. I'm just joking, Naberal-sama. Let she keeps this the way she is."

Suddenly, A bar door has been opened. A group of middle-age men walks in. Some of them

have muscles like a fighter, Some of them have a savage faces. Surely, they're Thugs.

" Egghh.."

A sound of a woman, Those Thugs have brought a woman with them. But she didn't sound so fine.

She has a Collar on her neck... Even there's a clothes which not quite different from a rag covered her skins but there are a little bruise that could be seen from here, What did she do to get that bruise on her body?...

" Shut up "

A thug whispered next to her ears, The frightened woman flinched. As she slowly been sorrounded by them.

" Lakyus ..." Gagaran said to her friend Lakyus in low voice.

" umu, ... looks like we've got a jack-pot ..." Lakyus said.

" Are they 8 finger's jackal who are still escaping the government?..." Tia asked.

" Umu, The credit goes to you, keeno. This bar is far from the capital city... So they thought they're safe here. But they didn't expect that we're also here... Looks like they don't have any idea that they just brought themselves to a prison.." Lakyus grinned.

" But... Why did they don't go to other kingdom? why are they still here?... Would it be a trap or something?..."

" I don't know... However, They're here.. so ... " Lakyus stood herself up from The Table the same as Gagaran and the others.

It's true that 8 fingers has been taken over by Naxarick. But however, some of them are still in this kingdom. But they keep living in the shadows, not show themself out. Or could tell in the short that now, They're not a Criminal anymore... They're just a gang-banger... A street Thugs. The reason that they didn't run away from Re:estize may be they just too confident that they're safe.

Althought 8 Fingers are now collapse, but a crime in Re:estize still commits nowadays in a smaller scales.

.

.

.

" Please... he-"

*** Slaps! ***

" I said Shut up! comon, we don't have time here . make it quick " A Bald man told his friends.

Then his friends went to a Bartender, to order something. Surely, they must drop by this Bar because they're thursty. The Bartender looked frightened, Like he was very scared of the Thugs.

" They just keep making a noise.. So irritated" Adel complaint. He saw a Woman, But he didn't care about her. He doesn't even know her. So it's not his business.

" Should i deal with them? Adel-sama." Naberal asked.

" Nope, Naberal-sama. Leave it to me"

Adel said.

The Thugs didn't see The Bluerose and Naberal because they are on the other side of the Bar. This Bar is very wide as if it is restaurant. So there's a pillar in the middle of the place that hide The Adamantide adventurers from them.

Lakyus, Gagaran, Evileye, Tia&Tina were on their way to reach the group of Thugs. But Suddenly, They stopped.

Because The Man in a suit reached them first.

" Wait... that's Adel-san" Lakyus noticed.

" What does he going to do?..." Gagaran said.

" Excuse me, Sir. You and your girl are making too much noise. Please quiet down." The man in a suit told to them in calm.

" Huh?!.." The Thugs twisted their faces,

" Oi, Oi... chill man, we don't have a time here" The Thugs tried to calm down his rage friend.

But it seemed useless.

" I don't know who the hell you think you are, Kid. But you just make a big mistake" The Thugs threatened Adel.

" Funny", Adel replied back, " just gonna say the same thing...without the accent.."

" He doesn't afraid of them.." Tia said.

" Yea.. but... it's only him against the thugs.. i don't think he will make it..." Gagaran said.

This is not an insulting, but it's the fact that Gagaran thought. There's 9 mens infront of Adel, If he's not a high rank adventurers ... he can't fight them all.

" He's crazy... but brave enough..." Tina said, with a little insulting in her voice. What Adel did is not different from commit a suicide.

" We should go take him out, Let's go... who knows? He'a Momon-sama' friend, maybe he could be as strong as Momon. Gagaran, Evileye .. ready to send them into a jail?" Lakyus said.

"..." Evileye and Gagaran nodded their head.

" This is a Public place, I see your gang makes a noise Since you've come in here... If you want to stay.. Just keep quiet" Adel said in cold voice.

Suddenly, A Thug pulled Adel's shirt closer to them, That made the Bluerose over there startled.

" I don't know why did you wear a sack on your head kid. But If you want it to cover your face... I could help you hide it by my fist because you are going to get a lot of bruise on your face and a lot of ripped on your stupid clothes if you're still bugging me" The Thugs insulted.

" Okay, then..."

Adel grabbed the Thugs hand and took it out of his shoulder.

Then Adel took something out of his pocket, It was a Pencil. Adel placed a Pencil on the Bar-desk infront of The Thugs.

Now, Adel and The Thugs were being focused by everyone in the Bar. Some gossiped about them, Some walked out of the Bar because they already predicted what's going to happen.

" What is he doing...?" Gagaran moaned in confused, The Bluerose Also saw Adel took out a pencil too.

They're all staring at Adel in confusion.

" I'll show you something. Wanna see my magic trick?... I gonna make ... this pencil... disappear..."

Adel turned and said to The Thugs while moving his hand around the pencil.

At that Moment, An Image had been shown up in Every members of The Bluerose Adventurer.

The man in a suit faded out their eyes and replace with someone in their imagination.

The man who wears a sack, reminds them ... of The man In a Brown suit coat with a Make-up on his face, The man who makes them terrified.. The man who makes half of Re:Estize building injured... The Boogeyman.

" Huh?... What are you, you crazy fu-" a Thug grabbed Adel shoulder, in order to charge a punch in his face. But he felt that there was a person hand that act like a snake. Surely, it was Adel's hand. It passed through his back to his back of the head and...

 ******** B A M *********

A thug head got slammed in to the Pencil.

" ! '

Suddenly, A CHAOS occured in the Bar As everyone sees it. The Pencil went straight through The Thugs left eye, His Body fells down to the ground.

" Uwahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! "

" Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! "

" Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! "

Most of the screaming are from Woman, A little from men. They tried to run away, to somewhere out here.

" Shit?! "

The Bluerose also shocked at a situation infront of them. They immediately rushed in the the group of Thugs.

Because The Thugs just insulted Adel's getup which was made by Yuri that it was stupid. Well, Ususally for people here because Adel wears a suit.

Adel didn't stop rightthere, he took a Glass of water right there and Thrown it to One of Thugs on the left. He then used his feet fliped the Table, Every drinks, every food on that Table fell down.

" This Punk! " The Thugs yelled in anger, He took a knife out of his pocket and were coming at Adel.

4 of then came in his front, 2 of them from left and 1 from right.

Adel didn't wait, He sprinted in to his right, a man puched him but Adel could grabbed his fist then Adel punched him in the face.

As the Thug got stunned by Adel's fist, he then used this chance to lock a thug arms up to stop him from resisting.

" Die! " Another thugs who's rushing his knife at Adel's back yelled, But Adel realized.

He quickly turned around with a thug he locks him with. So this mean now, Instead of Adel being stabbed, It was a Thug.

" Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrgggg!" a thug yells in pain.

Adel then released him out, he automatically grabbed another pencil from the other desk, Luckily for him it was a desk of dealers, who usually takes a pencil with them.

Adel stabbed a pencil in A bald man's chest who was going to stab him with a knife.

He then kicked the Bald man, A body of the bald man flies across the desk, Hitting 2 of his friends. 3 of them fell down to the ground.

But they're more 4 of them coming, Adel grabbed another of a pencil, he then rushed to the group of 4 mens immediately.

While that, Adel also took a pencil out of the thug eyes { the first thug who's been slammed to the pencil}. This means now, Adel had 2 pencils in his hands.

" DIE! " the thugs yelled again, they have a knife in their hands, they strike it to Adel altogether.

But Adel could easily dodge it all, no.. It's too easy for him.

He then did a counter attack. Adel rushed a pencil in 1 of them's throat in his left side.

Then he turned to face another 3 man, Adel kicked the second man in the legs, that made him falls down. Then Adel sprinted to the third man, He immediately avoided Adel, But .. He was too slow. The last pencil in Adel's hand rushed to his nose hole.

The Third thug fell down, his hands were covering his nose, it must be extremely painful. He tried to pulled the pencil out of his nose.

Adel dodge the last man's knife, he grabbed his hand and bends it down, The last thug's body was thrown down to the ground, hit the chair. The chair breaks immediately.

The second man stood himself up, and was coming to Adel again.

Adel noticed, he pulled up the third thug's head up and took a pencil out of his nose.

A pencil which used to be a normal wood, Now was covering with a red-Liquid and a little bit of flesh. Actually the pencil was sharp, but now its sharp has been covered by the Thug's flesh.

" Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! " The thug battle cried went all over the Bar, he rushed his kick to Adel.

This was the same moment as The Bluerose finally reached them. Actually, A fight is really fast. It happens under 20 seconds.

" STOP! " Lakyus shouted to stop a fight, but it seems too late.

because Adel just sticks a Pencil in the back of thug's head. While pushing the thug's body smashed it to the wall to make the pencil goes deeper. Like Smashed a hammer to a nail.

Adel pushed The Thugs body out of the wall, He took a pencil out of the thug's back head. The Pencil was now covered Entirely with a Red blood and a flesh from their inner organs.

Adel dropped a pencil. Leaving it lied next to a body of The Thugs who are now remain unconcious, But no one could told that they're still alive or not.

Unfortunately for the Thugs, If It were Momon, He would have leaved them or just punch them in the face for 3-4 shots. But Who they faced this time, was Adel Positron Sigma, Who's different from Ainz. Any Insulting that relate to Nazarick could easily made Adel gone mad.

In addition, Adel is a calm guy, Any insulting won't make him angry so easily EXCEPT everything that relate to Nazarick.

Nazarick to Adel is a reason why he still here, This place is the most important place in his life.

As Adel realized, Lakyus voice finally reached his ears. A man who wears a scary Burlap sack then turned their face to A group of woman infront of him.

" ..."

The Situation in the Bar came back to normal, All remains silent. No one talks, No one moves. It just like the world being stopped. Everyone just shocked about a fighting that has finally end,infront of them. Every eyes were focusing on a man in suit.

" what...what was...that..." Tia and Tina shocked in that stepped. The man just took down 9 Thugs in just 20 seconds.

In fact, From a support of Adel's Collar, It decreased his stats down from Lv.100, That's why the Thugs head didn't explode. However, even Adel couldn't use his full power but It still enough for him to beat 9 mens at the same time.

Finally, Adel realized. He just realized what he just did. he turned his face to The Thugs he had beated them down.

" Oh... shit..."

.

.

.

" Adel-san... i expect that you are strong, but i didn't expect that you'll be this much"

" oh... oh... aha... that's...not that much, Lakyus-san..." Adel replied, Now The Bluerose joined his desk, Adel sat next to Nabetal Gamma, Lakyus and The Blue rose are surrounded him in interests.

" Not that much you said?... Seriously, Sack-man You just beated 9 mens in like... one blink.." Gagaran said. Actually, She's right. Who the hell could beat 9 mens at once with just a fucking pencil?

" Gagaran, Please be polite. Remember, he is a friend of Momon sama" Lakyus said.

Now There are a soilders from The kingdom in the Bar, They've been called by The Bluerose, Being reported that they have captured a Criminal they've chasing could not make the government stay still, They should send their men to take this group of criminal and send them to jail.

Luckily, None of the Thugs die. They're still alive, However some of them are in Coma for having a heavy brain-injured.

The soilders are taking the Thugs out, Like a police that came after a murdering.

" Yeah, I'm agree with Gagaran."

Suddenly, Evileye, Who's been quiet for a while speaks out, her voice is full of suspecting in the man in a suit.

" There's only 1 case that you could take them down this easily, Is that you are... a Martial art user" Evileye said, she continued

" With that Ability... It is impossible for you to not being so famous among the group of Martail art users... Adel..." Evileye said in a serious tone of voice.

This man reminds her of The Boogeyman, There are so many things in him that are the same as The Boogeyman, He must be A Martial art users, obviously. Compare to That step of fighting plus Evileye is 100+ years old, It is impossible for her to not hear any of his name. To her, Evileye felt like Adel is a man that pops out of no where after Momon and Nabe or even Sorcerous are like they appears in the mid-air.

Many things around Evileye change, and she has noticed it.

First, Momon and Nabe, The strongest adventurers in the world appears from no where, No one knows their origin where did they come from, who they are. Second, Climb and brain had told her about a very strong old-man, Sebas and the terrified Vampire, Shalltear Blood fallen. Brain claimed that both of them are very strong at the same level as Momon, probably higher.

Third, Jaldabaoth, The Strongest enemy since the Dragon lords appears, he could easily destroyed E-rantel if Momon weren't there.

Fourth, The Ruler of Sorcerous Kingdom, Ainz Ooal gown. People in Re:estize still remember a tragedy he has created. A Dark Young. It kills almost half of their Population.

Fifth, The Boogeyman, The most Unknown. But What they really know about the Boogeyman is, He is very strong. And he is a Martial art-users. It needs up to 3 Adamatide adventurers to take him down.

And The Final thing, Adel Sigma. Alliance of Momon The dark warrior. He also reminds The Bluerose of Sebas.

Evileye felt that all of the them appears at the same plenty of time, Like God just summoned These people out to destroy the world. Coincidence? ... No one knows.

But what really made Evileye really suspect in Adel now was...That magic trick... That Magic trick that Boogeyman had shown to them once ...

( _Could it be ... a coincidence?..._ ) Evileye thought.

** **NOTE:** i don't take a " (...) " out because there's a lot of text overhere are so many, it may confused you guys***

" Oh, I ..uh, I'm not really sociable..s-so.. No one actually knows me..haha..."

( _Shit! They're all suspect in me! damnit! I just lose my control..._ ) Adel screamed in his mind.

" Adel, Where are you from, before you met Momon?"

Evileye started to shoot a questions at him. She noticed that The man , Another sound came from Naberal in anger.

" How dare you call him just only Adel?.." Naberal bit her lips, As she can't bear it anymore.

" N-Naberal-saa-an... C..calm down.." Adel covered Naberal's mouth with his hand. This made Evileye suspect in him evenmore.

" ... " A vampire in a mask staring at The man and Nabe.

( _Nabe is angry?... She has a problem with me just only i call him Adel?... wait... So this means... This man is not just a normal person.. isn't he?_ ) Evileye thought. This made her Curiosity Got intensed.

( _Naberal-sama! You just splits it out! Crap!_ ) Adel screams even more.

( _Fuck, This is not good... I-I must do something! ... I must do something! No matter what.. But i can't let them know my true identity!_ ) Adel thought.

" Oh, I'm sorry Nabe. So.. What you would like us to call him?.." Evileye asked back in a countet tone of voice. The Table was now like a Battle field between a Doppel Ganger and a Vampire.

" Adel-sama-Hmmmpppffff"

Adel slapped his hand to Naberal's mouth again in impatient, Luckily he didn't express that out.

" Just, Adel... As usual.. And I would be appreciated! Hahahhhhahahah..." Adel said while his hand was still on Naberal's mouth.

"... Huh..." Evileye moaned.

( _... Strange..._ )

" Keeno! It's very bad for asking one's past in the first meeting! " Lakyus scolded.

" I just want to know... I live for a hundreds years... but i didn't hear his name..." Evileye said.

( _Fuck..fuck! What excuses should i make!?_ ) Adel thought.

" Back to my question. Adel. Where are you before you met Momon?... I've been traveling all around ... But i didn't hear any of your name" Evileye said.

( _Fuckkk! This is getting worse and worse! Naberal-sama! Help me!_ )

" Is this any of your Business?"

Naberal speaks sarcastically.

( _Yes! That's it! Naberal-sama! that's my man! { or woman?}_ )

" If nothing wrong, There's nothing to be afraid of right?.." Evileye countered.

( _ **FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**_ )

The reason why Evileye was importuned this much was because of something in her head. Something that her instinct has whispered to her brain. Something that Evileye was very concern about. Something that It is Impossible for Evileye and is very stupid idea, but there's a chance of possible even it is less than 0.03% for Evileye.

DOES THE BOOGEY MAN AND ADEL ... ARE THE SAME PERSON?

( _... It is... Impossible... This is the most stupid things I've thought... but... Many things in this man also... a mystery... Momon-sama never mentions about this man before... It just like oneday... Momon-sama takes this man out of the air... and introduce him to us..._ ) Evileye thought.

( _But Not only that... The Boogeyman appears at The same time this man comes in this kingdom...But... that might be a coincidence... Since many people travel in and out everyday... I should cut that off..._ ) Evileye thought.

" I just an average dude... living in the life of an average dude! S-seriously! everyone..." Adel said.

" Yeah... man, That's so believable... An Average dude just beated 9 thugs? with Only a pencil in his hand? " Gagaran said, The Group of Bluserose now, were the same as Evileye. They're all suspect in Adel except Lakyus. Especially, Evileye, Tia and Tina. The Assassins siblings were now had the same thought as Evileye. The moment that This man had shown the Thugs his magic trick still replayed in their minds. The pose, Standing position, A voice... It's all very...very similar... to The Boogeyman, A criminal that had killed them once.

Adel saw Tia and Tina both staring at him in distrustful, They both like wanting to get out of this table. This made an atmosphere went uncomfortable even more.

" E...Everyone.. What happened?! " Lakyus turned to her friends, " Adel-san Is One of Momon-sama's friends! You girls realized what you're doing now?! You girls are suspecting in him ... Like... like he's a criminal"

Since Lakyus words, It just like something stabbed Adel's at the back.

Suddenly, Adel's green passive starts working. He's shaking rightnow, But No one sees that.

( _R..Really?! ... Hell! no! I must make an excuse now! Come on! Adel! Think of it! Just tell them anything! Anything that make sense enough and can take me out of this conversation!_ ) Adel thought.

" I... I.. I'm Momon-san's friend...and...I.. "

" Yeah, we already know. My question is.. Where are you before you met Momon?" Evileye asked twice.

" ! " Adel startled, Even he's undead but now he feels like he has a stomach ache.

" I ... i was in south... " Adel answered, He remmebered What Nfirea had told him. People in the south dressed like this and Adel hopes that this information could help him survive gor this suspecting.

" oh, That's why you're wearing a suit " Evileye said.

" hehe..." Adel laughed to cover his panic, He was now thinking very hard rightnow. In addition, He wants to grab Naberal and and run away from here.

" I see, Nabe told me not to call you just Adel... this means you are not a normal person.. eh?" Evileye asked.

" !? "

Adel noticed that now, The one who startled was Naberal Gamma, Since she just realized what she had said. That leads Evileye to a suspecting.

( _You just realized?!_ ) Adel screamed in his head.

Naberal now turned her face to him in worrying. Simutaneously, She grabbed a sword that was hung on her waist.

( _OH HOLD UP! I MUST DO SOMETHING BEFORE NABERAL SAMA COMMIT A SUICIDE HERE!_ )

" I was ... uh, That's my old position when i was working, haha... " Adel said. While his hand was going through under table, grabbing Naberal's hand, Stop her from taking a sword out. Naberal then kept her sword, and sit in a panic, Not because she afraid that The Bluerose would caught Adel's Identity but because She thought Adel was angry of her.

( _Hope that works..._ ) Adel's thought.

From the past, Nfirea bireare had caught Adel's Identity because Lupusregina Beta accidentally called Adel with " - Sama ". So that made Nfirea noticed and knew that Adel is not a normal person.

As they said, Mistakes is for learning to improve addapt and overcome. Adel had learnt from what Nfirea had noticed, He already knew that if someone splits out his position again, A wise person like Nfirea would have noticed it. So, He made an excuse for this case, Adel will told them that It was his old rank when he was working. Adel also took a research on this, There's so many jobs out there that could be called "-sama ".

And this day has come, As Adel thought. He couldn't under estimate Evileye.

" Heh?... What job did you do?.." Evileye asked. Tia and Tina , Gagaran also wanted to know.

" ...! Hggg...-" Adel startled again.

( _Ladies! This is not enough for you?!_ ) Adel thought, It was not according to his plan. He thought that Evileye would stop there, but she didn't.

" ***ahem***" Adel cought.

( _Should I told them that my old job is a secret?... No... That will make them suspect in me evenmore... if i lie my job... like i told her that i was an old-Nobles or soilders..or something like that... , It will not be the smart choice..Blue rose..They have a connection... and Lakyus aindra Is a_

 _Noble... So they could easily verify me.. If i was a real soilders or not... I should find some jobs... some jobs that cannot be checked by them...) Adel thought._

 _" Hoo... Your old job? you said... hmm... A job that needs a good martial-skills?... A job that has a rank?... " Lakyus said, She's in considering pose._

 _( WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME! LADIES! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP ASKING Me ALREADY!_ )

" Oh, Could it be a Spy ?! "

Suddenly, Gagaran said it out with a sense of humor.

( _HM..? Spy?...The fuck is wrong with you, You giant meat balls, Are you fucking retar-... Oh.. wait..**** INHALES**** YES! THIS IS It!_ )

" Umu, ** ahem *** " Adel cough,

Evileye noticed that This man's confident is back, He's back to sit in confident. However, Evileye thought that It could be her imagination.

" *** Sigh *** Good grief... Finally, You girl just knew it.."

" Heh?!.. A-are you kidding me?! I- I was just joking! " Gagaran eyes widened.

"..." Adel didn't reply.

" Heh?!... R..really?! A..Adel-san is a Spy?! " Lakyus eyes windened alsoThe same as everyone in a Table, Even Naberal.

Evileye is wearing a mask but She's also surprised not a little.

" I was."

" But Not exactly a Spy. but something ... like that"

Adel replied Lakyus, He chose to answer her indistinctly.

( _Aha! Lucky for me! Thanks! meat balls_ _! Now... I must not let my chance out off my hands. As i know, Bluerose is a high rank adventurers, they may have a permission to reach a secret information... How ever ... I could claim that I was a beagle from the other kingdoms but... There's nothing guarantee that They don't have a connection with them...especially this woman with a mask As she lives for a hundred years... She must have a connection to the others kingdom. I must not be careless... If i lied to her that I was something much more than Spy ...something that even a people like her don't know about... It would help me escape from this suspecting.._ )

"That's why i can tell you girls."

Adel took Orange juice from Naberal and drank it, Actually Adel just realized that he shouldn't order An orange juice for Naberal, Since she never drinks it. She hates a food made by Human.

" Ohh... i see... This is why Nabe pissed when Evileye called you just Adel..." Tina said, As if there's a light bulp next to her head.

" Umu... This answers many questions..." Lakyus said.

" Yeah... This makes sense a lot. As that strenght... I already know why you are Momon's alliance" Gagaran said.

A group of Bluerose already cleared, Except Evileye, She looks like she has a little more question that want to ask this man. However, She started to connect the dots already. This also makes sense to her. A Man like Momon is very strong. So he must have know something that even herself doesn't like a man like Adel. This ends her curiosity, Because this information is beyond her. Evileye knows her boundary and reach.

" Pardon me Ladies, But if you want to ask where did i have work, I'm afraid that i can't tell you Because of the consequences from The Last mission i operated with Momon and Nabe before i left, I begged for your understanding"

Adel bowed his head down, to make his fooling more realistic and made them thinks that he's telling the truth. Thanks to his Assassins class like Solution Epsilon, Acting is one of his domain.

" A-Adel-san! I-it's okay please lifted your head up... we know our limits! .. We won't intrude your past" Lakyus claimed.

" Thankyou, Lakyus-san. Oh, and if possible, Please keep this a secret. I'm afraid that...may be... my old enemy would still alive and it's not good for my security if they know that i'm still alive.." Adel said, Indeed, it was a begging for not let the others curious even more.

" Actually, It's not a "clean" work... eh?" Evileye asked her last question.

" That's the way it is.." Adel replied.

( _umu... It is believable that he's an old spy... or something like that... **outhales** He reminds me of your friends Rigrit.._ )

.

.

.

.

.

.

After coincidentally meet with The Bluerose, Adel left the Bar with Naberal Gamma and went straight back to his father. He learnt a new lesson today.

Don't go away from your parents No matter what. Luckily, The mens he had beated was already a group of Criminal so The soilders didn't count that as a crime. On the other hands they admires him for helping the government.

" Adel-sama, I'm really sorry for that... I just created a trouble for you to follow and let you negate it alone... " Naberal said in regret voice, She almost going splited Adel's identity out.

" Me too ... Naberal-san... In deed, We're both wrong... If i didn't lose my control that time..."

" Please don't Blame yourself ,Adel-sama! they.. they deserve it..." Naberal said.

" I don't want to make any excuses for that Naberal-sama... but..."

Adel touched his suit, Naberal was walking next to him, She looked at him.

" They insulted... this suit... The suit that was made by Yuri-Alpha sama... This means they also insult Yuri... I would to kill them all if I were still a Boogeyman... I can't let them do that... Yuri is one of Nazarick population... That i need to protect them..." Adel said with Anger in his voice.

" A...Adel...sama..."

Naberal understands him well,

" Adel-sama.. however.. Your excuses for The Bluerose is very judicious... They actually believe you!"

Naberal said in admire voice.

" Thanks Naberal-sama" Adel replied.

" You had prepared that all along... right? "

 _Eh...?_

" You know that this will happen... So you have prepared this fake-story! right?! You have already predict their act like the way you did to Lupu... right?! "

 _Ehhhh?..._

" N-Naberal sama... That's just improvi-"

" As expect of Adel-sama!... You're really a master mind like Ainz-sama... You're truely genious...! "

" u..uh..."

" I wonder what's in your head right now... In deed, Adel-sama.. You are very accurate in predicting one's movement"

" Predict?... I didn't predict any- "

" I'm sure that Ainz-sama will be very happy about this! " Naberal said in confident, She's a little cheerful. She is to excited that she forgot to let Adel speaks.

" u...uh..." Adel surrendered.

 _What did i do to Beta-sama?..._

.

.

.

.

.

{ A/N }

Thanks for waiting guys I'm really thankful.

Have to tell you first that from now, There are 2 main events happen and go simutaneously.

first is Diamonds event { Nazarick side } second is Re:Estize { Ambassador }


	17. CHAOS among the tomb ( part I )

**Please enjoy**

 _Reminder:This chapter is a continue from chapter 15, { Shalltear's side}_

" What ...was that...?" A Stunned Homunculus maid, Lumere, asked her friends in confusion. However, there's none of answers given. A feeling of cliff hanger has been filled in the canteen for a while. They were still shocked in a man in make-up who just came in and went out, Leaving them in confusion.

Nobody talks, Cixious saw Foire and Sixth looked at each other, Maybe they're hoping that this is a dream or they didn't believe in a situation that just happened infront of them?... She doesn't know.

Cixious picked up a Poker card on a table in which A man had left it to them, She's starting to assay was just a Merely poker card which has a picture of a laughing demon on it, But what really scares Cixious was A demon is dressing like a Clown, its hands were placed on its stomach, Like a person who laughs so hard.

(... What is this mean?... What did Adel-sama is going to do?...)

Cixious then flipped the card around.

On its back, It has a number written on it.

It is " 6 ".

( six?... What does this mean?...)

" Cixious... what does it say? "

A sound of another Homunculus asking her.

" U..uh," Cixious realized that she's been called,

" It has a number six on it.."

" Huh...? Really?..."

" Yeah.."

Cixious shows a card to them.

" What a strange person... That man..." Etoile complaint.

" And Very coarse" Foire added Etoile's words by anger.

" F..foire.. c..calm down.."

" How could you even keep your cool?! Cixious-san! That man has a grenades! A Grenades! He could blew us up! "

" I don't know Who he is! But I hate him! 9th floor is weapon-free zone! That guy just violated the rules!" Foire declared.

" O..oi..F..Foire-san..."

" I'm with you Foire! I hate him too! "

" L..Lumere-san?!.. Y..you too?! "

" We must report this to The guardians! rightnow!"

" Umu! "

Seeing everyone nodded their heads down made Cixious felt like something was pressing her chest. Many question was asked among the group, But Cixious was double of it.

" e..e..everyon-", Unfortunately, Cixious voice was like a sound of person among a waves in the sea. No one could noticed that.

" Oh! Lumere, What if we wait for The Pleiades to come here?"

" Huh?... Sixth-san..? What are you saying?! "

" That Man told us that The Pleiades would come here in 6 minutes since he left, Now it's been passed like 5 minutes ... I think there's nothing to lose if we wait to prove his words. Since at the end we're going to tell them."

" That's ridiculous! Sixth-san! You really trust him?... His getup.. more over... that scary make-up... I don't know what you girls are thinking but... I'm one of the people who won't go near him! I swear! "

" Me too! "

" So do I! "

" Me either! "

A raging Argument went all over the group of Homunculus maids. Cixious can't do anything but only observe them arguing.

" Oh.. Haha- You're right Lumere!" Sixth chuckles. Everyone except Cixious also starting to laugh.

" Let's not waste our time everyone, I will report this to Yuri-sa-"

Sixth didn't even finish her speaking, she needs to stop immediately, The same as everyone.

Because A Canteen doors has been opened up by Someone. Someone who made The group of laughing Homunculus falls in Silence.

Especially, Lumere, A person infront of her makes Lumere felt like Something is dragging her down, She felt like she's falling from somewhere very high. Her eyes widened like She didn't believe in an Image infront of her. However, Lumere wasn't only person who felt like this, Also the others who was laughing. Cixious suddenly heard a sound of someone's dropping her food plate down, A food on the plate splats all over the floor. Like someone used a stunning spells on them. They couldn't move. Foire felt out of breath. They are all humiliated. Because a person infront of them was CZ2128 Delta, A gun-man of The Battle maids, The Pleiades.

" ... " The Homunculus all shocked, More over, some of them are gasping.

" L...L...Lumere...san..."

" My god... Oh my god... "

" I...Impossoble..."

Lumere is shaking, her hands were grabing each other.

" Shizu?! "

A yelled from Other Homunculus, Pulls back everyone's conciousness.

" Shizu?! chan?! "

" Shizu-chan Is here?! "

" Shizu! It's been so long! "

A fan-girling sound came all over the place. The maids start to running to approach CZ2128 Delta.

In deed, They actually miss her so much since It's been a month since she came here as mentioned.

However, It doesn't matter how loud the screaming is, It doesn't matter how cheerful they are, It doesn't matter If someone's tears fall down from their eyes.

" Stop."

A Short-emotionless sound from An Automanton makes The maids stopped reaching her. Leaving them a feeling of Confusion.

" Eh?.." Sixth confused even more.

Even they're all know that Cz2128 Delta is lack of emotion, Technically she doesn't have any emotion. But from her voice, Her act against them. It could be told that Shizu was now not in an enjoying-mood.

" S..shizu?.. where have you been?! W-we mis-"

" Did You. See someone. Walking around here."

As Shizu ignored their questions, She began to ask what's in her mind, Like she didn't care anything they said.

" S..shi...shizu?...-"

Leaving the maid Confused, However, There were only 2 people in the canteen who know the reason why Cz was here. First is CZ herself, The other is Cixious.

" T-there's a man in a makeup shizu-chan. He's here like 6 minutes ago" Cixious immediately replied. As she knows what to do.

Shizu's arriving has made Cixious understood the situation immediately that there's something happened. Something that made Cixious felt bad about it.

" H-Heh?! "

Lumere can't believe what Cixious just said, The maids face got paled, As she looked at the Clock. She Obviously shown her shocking facial expression out of her beauty face.

" C-Cixious?! "

" I...I...it's... actually... S...six...minutes..." Foire still shocking at the man's prediction.

" Where. He . Go. "

" H-he just gone out before you arriving" Cixious replied.

As if the Canteen has only 2 people talking, The others fall in silence. They're confuse in a situation that just happened.

CZ immediately turned back, she opened the doors and went out of the Canteen immediately as if she's very hurry.

" S-SHIZU-CHAN! "

The maids shouted to call shizu back, But it seems to late. Since A small body of Orange-hair Automaton has disappear from their sight.

" S...shizu...chan..." Cixious trying to call back Shizu either but she did on the different purpose.

Because The Boogeyman-Adel just gave her a Card which has a number on it, And Cixious didn't report this to CZ since she's gone now.

.

.

.

.

" Who is... that man..." Lumere said in panic.

Rightnow, A group of Homunculus are sitting surrouned the Table. Cixious also among one of them.

" H.. He's right... S..Shizu chan really comes here..."

" But... How...? "

" This... This is not a joke now... Shizu-chan seems very... interested in that man... I'm sure that she must now looking for that man..."

" Is he an invader?! "

" H..Heh?!.. S-S-Sixth san! W-what did you just said?! "

Cixious yelled immediately As Sixth said it out,

" Cixious-san! Don't forget that time when there's a man in a black suit invading This tomb.. He can pass through the Nazarick's security.. So this means.. there is a possible chance of that monster being the Invader either.."

" Sixth-san... is that too mean to say he is a monster?... I don't see he's different from us... but.. The makeup..." Cixious tried to make an excuse for her young master, Adel.

" Cixious!... A normal people don't wear a scary makeup and walking around the place like that"

Foire replied her friend back, " You don't seem so panic ... Cixious... what happen to you?... at a situation like this you should be the first one who runs out of your mind..."

" F-Foire-chan! I-I'm not like that! " Cixious yells back in a shame, However there's no time for that. Cixious instinctively knows that she must do something to distract their suspecting out of Adel. She must hide the secret that The Supreme being Ainz Ooal gown had given it to her. She must do her best to cover Adel's Identity. No matter what.

" T-Think about it! Foire-chan! Everyone!... If The makeup man is really an Invader.. There must be an announcement rightnow!.. right?!"

" Oh... Hmm..b... but ..."

" Plus... Why did he not kill us? Why did he show himself to us? I sure that an invader won't do anything foolish like this!... " Cixious explained.

" Because he is Crazy! Cixious! He has a Grenades! That could kill us all! "

" wait... Lumere... " Suddenly, Etoile inturrupted.

" A Crazy man can make a Bargain?... I think not..."

" I believe that Cixious is right...Shizu-chan didn't do anything like warning us.. She just asked for him and went out... " Etoile seems to get it.

" Like... she just looking for her friends..." Etoile continued, " Huh?! Or this means!? That... That monster is Shizu's new friend?! "

" ! "

" ! "

Like there's a big " ! " popping out of the middle of the Table,

" That's Impossible! "

" Yeah! That's Impossible! And will never happen! Even we don't want to get near him so i think Shizu-chan won't give a shit either! "

" Language! Foire! "

" Ahh!- I'm sorry! "

" But... But she looks very worrying about him... Is this the reason why Shizu didn't come here?... Is because of That man? "

Sixth Added, Suddenly, A picture of CZ2128 Delta sitting with A disgusting man in a scary makup privately on a dinning table ,which has only both of them, are reaching a spoon full of ice-cream to each other's mouth in enjoyable atmosphere Appears on their heads.

" NO! That couldn't be real! "

" Yeah! "

A group of Homunculus are going to fall in to A CHAOS, Only if Cixious didn't break them.

"well... However, atleast we know that the man in a scary make-up isn't an invader... damn.. I hate to say this.. but...let's assuming that He's Shizu's friend...or has some kind of relationship with her..."

Sixth said.

From her words, That made Cixious feels incredibly relieve. Atleast they didn't suspect in Adel.

" But... If he is one of Nazarick's people... why don't there have any ... report?"

" ! " Cixious startled, looks like A trouble won't let her go easily.

" M-M-Maybe... It's not neccessary to announce him to us like - like Tsuare-chan's case! He might work for Ainz-sama in the different way you know, M-may be... uh -"

" hmm... Strange... But I think Ainz-sama won't do that... atleast he must intoduce That man if... you know, to prevent a misunderstanding situation ..." Foire said.

" hgg...-" Cixious gulped, This brought a tension to her chest even more, This is not good...

" Foire-san! don't forget! Ainz-sama is an intellectual creature... He is beyond us... So i'm sure that Ainz-sama must has a reason behind this... Cixious maybe right, It is not neccessary for him to introduce that man to us.." The another Homunculus added.

" hmm... right..." Foire nods her head down.

" Anyway... we must report what that man had done here to The Pleiades... "

" Umu! "

" U-uh... E..Everyone! L-let me take care of this! I-I will be the one who's gonna tell them! "

Cixious immediately requested that herself.

" Uh... O-okay..."

" T-Thank you! Everyone! " Cixious bowed down.

She then walked out of the room, without knowing that she forgot the Poker card on a table. Because she's too hurry.

A sound of the doors hitting each other is a meaning that Cixious has gone.

" What..is this?..."

The maids noticed a Poker card, She then picked it up.

" Yikes... "

Foire came to look at it, A Card with A Creepy Demon which wears a Clown dressed, laughing.

" This is a card that man gave us... He is scary.."

Exactly, No one cares about the card that Adel gave, but after Adel's prediction, They started to know that... this man has something, He is not a crazy or... mental-disorder person anymore. It just like The Homunculus lose their face against The man, Like there's a big hand slammed on their faces. Some of them are interesting in that man but they didn't say it out Since Lumere and Foire are in an angry mood, However, The man, to them, is still distrustful... Their instincts told them not to trust The man in a makeup.

" 6?... what did this mean?"

" I don't know... Let's throw it away! " Foire suggested.

" Wait... but... What if he ... could do what he said?"

"... That's ridiculous! "

" But... Foire!... You didn't see what he just did?!... Shizu-chan really came here! "

" ... "

Foire didn't reply, But Sixth is exactly right.

More over, Sixth's words was like a big slap to Foire's face.

It is hard to refuse for her, However, She had to admit that The man in a makeup really... really interests her not a little. However, It would be a shame for her if she said that she wanted to meet him.

.

.

.

.

In a room full of the dark red and pink themes like a Hotel or a Nightclub. Everything inside was placed in order like a Noble's room. However, a person in the room didn't enjoy that atmosphere. On the other hand The atmosphere was very strait.

" Tch-"

A sound of a beauty Vampire with a pink long hair went all over a silent room, Her red eyes were filled with anxiety. She was biting her thumb nail, showing how nervous she really was.

After Shalltear blood fallen and her team split up to find Adel who transformed from a Black diamond all over Nazarick. However, she didn't find any of him.

Shalltear had looked for him in in the first Floor, Fourth and tenth, Entoma in the second floor and third, CZ in the 9th floor, Aura and Mare in the 6th floor, Yuri in fifth floor and seventh.

If notice, Shalltear takes the most because of her ability to use {Gate}.

In addition, The searching was harder because they couldn't get a support from Aureole Omega or Nigredo, The 7th sister of the Pleiades and Albedo's sister, because She didn't know about Adel's existence.

They didn't take a look in 8th floor because No one can't enter that floor without a permission plus that floor contains a lot of deadly creatures, So they sured that Black-diamond-Adel wouldn't go there, because if he does, there must be an announce already. Adel doesn't stupid enought to enter the 8th floor of Nazarick.

" Damn it... where did he go..."

Shalltear still complaint to matter what will happen, She must find Black diamond-Adel. Because she just undertook her Supreme leader, Ainz Ooal gown, that She would handle this and would take this opportunity as a recompense for her and the others' sins for fighting and being rude to Adel.

Shalltear was in her room because she had ordered The 3 Pleiades and 2 dark-elf to come group up at her room after finish the searching.

Shalltear sitting on her chair at a tea-table because she just finished a searching. She sitting there, Hoping for a good news that they've found Adel. It doesn't matter what The Black diamond will turn into because Everyone has a bad feeling about it. Something told Shalltear that It's not good... if she still can't find a Black diamomd-Adel.

Second, This is The first time that Shalltear has to manage everthing, Since her ranking is higher than the Pleiades, Aura and Mare are too young to be a leader.

Shalltear now understands Albedo already, She finally knows how hard it is to manage things Or could tell that This is not what Shalltear be expert in.

Suddenly, Shalltear felt someone's hand is touching her shoulder from the back.

This made she turned her face back and found that It was Imp-Adel.

The first Image that always pops up in Shalltear's head when she saw an Imp form of Adel is Albedo with a short hair. She felt little displeased in a fact that Imp-Adel has an appearance in Imp form just like Albedo. They are actually like Mother and Son.

Especially, In Adel's undead form (1st form). If Undead Adel stands next to Albedo and Ainz, They look actually like a family which Albedo always used this point to claim that She is Adel's mother.

However, Ainz didn't declare who's going to be Adel's mother yet. So Shalltear must do something to overcome this disadvantage. she could convince Adel or take care of him good enough in the level that he satisfied and thinks that Shalltear is better than Albedo, This will be her trump card.

From the past, before Adel was born. Nazarick will be divided in to 2 sides, Albedo and Shalltear sides. Each sides will competed for a position... Of Nazarick's consort.

Shalltear and Albedo had to convince and gather people to take them on their side. For example, Shalltear had Solution on her side, Albedo had Naberal.

But After Adel was born just out of the blue, All of both Shalltear and Albedo had built almost going to collapse. Because the result will be decided in 1 sentence... " Just ask Adel-sama and see who will he choose ".

If Adel choose one's side, All of the votes will follow him immediately. It's like 80% of people will be on a side which Adel choose.

However, Adel had claimed that He wouldn't concern about this, Let it be like the old days.

So... The competition goes on... Luckily for both of them.

But What actually a benefits for Albedo is ... there's a new conpetition happen between Lupusregina and Solution, So... Albedo gained a new person on her sides, Lupusregina Beta. Shalltear heard that Albedo told Lupusregina that she would gave her an information of What Adel likes to her if only she joined Her side.

(What a dirty deeds...) that's Shalltear first thought.

However, Shalltear had to screw that first. Because Now, A Major problem was ... A Black-Diamond Adel still missing.

" Oh... A-Adel?... take a seat!.." Shalltear pointed her finger to a chair infront of her.

Imp Adel then bowed his head to her, then he sat down on a chair that she's pointed.

" You don't need to bow me...Adel.."

"..."

Imp Adel didn't reply again, He noded his head down, meaning that he understands her.

( ... Uhh... I don't know what should i talk to him... he can't say anything... he's completly mute... damn... How did Aura understand him?)

Shalltear sighed.

Suddenly, She saw Imp Adel bowed his head to her again, this means that Adel knows what she's thinking.

" A-Adel! I said you don't have to bow me!..." Shalltear said again, with a little " scolding " in her voice.

" ! " Imp Adel startled,He then sat spiritlessly.

" Looks like you want to say something Adel... Even you can't..."

Shalltear started the conversation which she thinks it couldn't happen.

"..." Imp Adel didn't say anything, however he slaped his hands at his chest, he repeats it.

" ... what...?..."

" You want to help?.."

As shalltear randomly guess the message, Adel immediately nodded his head down, this means Shalltear's guessing is correct.

" oh... Adel, i see your kindness. but Let us handle this, We will get the black diamond back. You stay here."

" ... "

Shalltear saw Imp Adel went spiritless again,

because they couldn't let Imp-Adel walking around the would cause a troublesome...extremely troublesome...

" Even i know that you can't talk Adel, however... What would you think the black diamond will turn into?"

"..." After Imp Adel heard Shalltear's question, he then put a finger on his chin, Considering pose.

Shalltear didn't expect an answer from him, But before She split up with the others, They had already guess that A Black-Diamond has the most chance that it would turn into Human-Adel Because The main Adel who's now in Re:Estize said he couldn't changed his form in to Imp and Human, then... the next day Imp-Adel appears from The White diamond. So this means Black and White diamonds are a reason that Adel couldn't change his form.

Imp Adel then changed his pose, Shalltear was still looking at him.

Finally, Imp-Adel put a finger to his mouth then he juts his mouth in to a smile.

"...eh?..." Shalltear confused, What did he trying to tell her?

Imp Adel put a finger out, He then use both of his index-fingers drew an air in to a circle around his eyes, then he sticks his fingers in his mouth and juts a smile again. He repeats this 3-4 times.

Suddenly, An idea pops up in her finally understand. Big circles on the eyes, Creepy smile on a mouth. To Shalltear, There's only 1 thing.

The Joker Adel.

" Oh... So that is?... you also think it's Your Human-form? right?"

( Well,... to a clever guy like him... it is merely common sense..." )

But However, Shalltear need to twist her eyebrows again since Imp-Adel shook his face, it was a body language of a word "No".

"...heh?..."

Shalltear tried very hard to figure out a message, She saw Imp-Adel's face was like a nervous people, all she could told that it's not good. Imp-Adel was worrying about something.

" ...eh... You mean... something...w-worse? "

" ! " Imp-Adel nodded his head down. He shows up his thumb, meaning that Shalltear get it right.

Shalltear felt like she's starting to understand this man a little bit more. Or it was him who's good at body language?

"... Why?.."

"..."

Imp-Adel didn't reply, maybe It was too complicated to express it through a body language. So he chose to not say anything because he thought it wasn't neccessary to explain a reason because atleast Shalltear already known that Imp-Adel himself claimed that It is not good... not good...if she still couldn't find Human Adel.

Even Imp-Adel didn't give any reason, but by seeing a sincerity through his eyes, This made Shalltear Bloodfallen took a big gulped. It creates a big confusion in her mind.

" U...umu... I-if you said so... we must find another you as fast as possible..."

" Shalltear! "

" ?..." Shalltear turned her face to a source of sound from a person who just opened her room up. She is a short Dark-Elf with a red shirt inside a white one, Aura.

" You found him?" Shalltear asked full of hope.

"... No... no... we didn't..."

An answer from Aura made Shalltear felt disappoint. That was a bad news.

Following Aura at the back, It was Mare...her brother. The siblings' face looked nervous not different from Shalltear any little, She understands what they felt rightnow.

Suddenly, Yuri and Entoma came in, They followed the Siblings just like 4-5 steps behind them. Surely, They just finished searching.

Shalltear noticed them, She looked at Yuri in the eyes but.. Seems like Yuri knows what Shalltear want to ask. Yuri shook her head. This is automatically an answer of "No".

"..." Shalltear closed her hand, It changed in to a fist, She's extremely nervous.

( Damn it!... what should i do?! I just promised Ainz-sama that I will take care of this! ...)

Shalltear head was like it was going to explode,

Even Shalltear felt like she's using Adel as a path to Ainz formal wife, ...but her love to Adel isn't any different from Mother and Son. All she want is to beat Albedo, That's all for her.

" If Demiurge were here... what would he do with a situation like this?..."

Shalltear complaint out, Using a brain is not a kind of work she prefer. Now she needs to think, A memory had run passed Shalltear's mind. She memorized about the time when Hamsuke got lost in Nazarick and Ainz ordered her to got out to find the hamster, What Ainz did in that time?

But atleast, Shalltear just did a common step that she thought Demiurge would do. Closing all the doors in Nazarick in a purpose of not letting him go out.

Luckily, This was a working day plus most of Nazarick's population didn't usually go outside. So, closing all the doors without an announcement couldn't make the others noticed that something went wrong.

" But how did all the doors is all closed before we was going to close it?"

This question still remains in Shalltear's head.

However, atleast it's all close... and she had to focus on finding Adel first.

" Should we ask Pandora's actor for a help?" Mare suggested.

" ...! ... " Suddenly, everyone realized. There's another one who is as clever as Demiurge that they forgot. Pandora's actor.

A feeling of " Oh! Yes! that's right! " filled all over a room, but in the end... it ran out.

Because Thinking of the concequences... that will happen if Pandora's actor is here... No one actually want to stay with him...

" We better help ourselves" Yuri immediately refused Mare's suggestion. Because She has met Pandora's actor before and known well how he was like... this made Yuri felt a little.." want to stay away " when she meets him. But Yuri doesn't hate Pandora's actor, She doesn't. She just want to stay away from him, like Kyohukou... or like Adel and Lupusregina Beta.

" Y...yeah...i agree..." Shalltear added.

Another reason was, Pandora's actor is also Ainz-creation, He is like Adel's brother. So if he could find Adel,it would make him take all credits...He will take all the lauds from Ainz. Nowadays, Pandora's actor is jealoused by the others enough. He is like Ainz' son and Adel's brother at the same time, so if he could solve this situation.. a jealous in him will getting more and more intensed.

" O..okay then... i-if you said so..." Aura said.

Actually, Everyone agrees with Yuri. They all have the same thoughts as Shalltear. So... an idea of bringing Pandora's actor here for help is being let go.

" Is it possible that Adel-sama who transforms from a black-diamond... is hiding in... an outlet?"

Entoma said.

" oh...that's ...OH! my god... right! We haven't checked the outlet, have we?! "

Because An outlet connects to everyplaces in 9th floor, so... If a person that has some good parkour skills... he could go to anywhere in 9th floor so easily by an Outlet.

" I'm afraid not"

An emotionless sound of an automaton, CZ2128 Delta came from their back.

" Shizu?!.. when did you come here?! " Entoma who has been quite for a while asked her sister surprisingly, Since Shizu just appeared next to her without any noise.

" second ago." CZ replied her sister, then she turned her face to Yuri and the guardians.

" I've already scanned everything in 9th floor, even the outlet. It doesn't have any signal of Adel-sama." CZ explained.

" However." CZ continued speaking, It is very rare to find Shizu keeps talking more than 5 words in 1 sentence. That means she had found something.

" The Homunculus had reported that they've seen a man in a make-up entered the canteen."

" Which means..." Aura eyes widened, the same as Shalltear and The others. After the words " A man in a make-up" , the same picture appears in their head.

" umu." Cz nods her head, " It is The Boogeyman Adel-sama" she said.

The Black-diamond status was finally confirmed, Their guessing was Black-Diamond is Human-Adel.

" But i was too late. He's gone when i arrived... and i never found him again.." Shizu said.

" Why...w-why did he not c-c-come ..to us?"

Mare asked,

" I don't know either..." Aura said, " Have the Homuculus told you what did he do?" Aura asked Shizu.

Suddenly, Another voice came from their back again, but it sounds like a person who's speaking is very tired, like she just finished running for 3 kilometers.

"***gasps***...-***gasps***-... E-E-Excuse me!...S..Shalltear sama.."

" Uh...Y..you?.." Shalltear saw a person who came in the room after Shizu, She couldn't remember her name. But that Blonde ( much more yellow) long hair... with the maid outfit could defined that She is One of the 41 Homunculus maids.

" Cixious? What do you do here?"

" ***gasps**-I'm-I'm so sorry Yuri-sama. But.. I tried to call Shizu-san back but she didn't hear me...s-so i followed her... but she was very fast so i-"

Yuri turned back to face shizu with a sight of scolding. It seems like Shizu focused on a man in a makeup too much that made her lacks of circumspectly.

" uwah." Shizu moaned.

Yuri felt like she wanted to slap her hand to This Automaton's head, however.. she need to listen to Cixious first.

" H-he.A..A..Adel-sama entered the canteen..."

" calmdown Cixious. We're listening to you. don't be panic, said it slowly" Yuri holded Cixious shoulder, looking in her eyes in calmly.

" I-I'm sorry.. Yuri-sama"

Cixious slaps her hands on her cheeks, to calm herself down. She then continued speaking.

" Adel-sama... Came in the canteen ...he came to bargain...I can't remember it all but... He said... he said that he would make The Pleiades associate with The Homunculus again...but In exchange,..he also wanted something from us .."

" eh?...what are you saying? I don't understand.."

***** SLAPS *******

" Ouch! Aura?! What are you doing!?" Shalltear moaned in pain, after she asked Cixious a question like a second. Aura slaped her head.

" You dummy! " Aura yelled, " It's a trading! "

" C-cixious?... what did he want?" Yuri asked.

" I don't understand. Yuri-sama. He said...he wanted "Us" "

" Heh?!... You mean?...he wants The Homunculus?! "

"As far as I'm concerned.. I think he means like that..."

Cixious reply Yuri,she nods her head down. This made a cofusion intense even more.

"He did anything else?" Yuri asked.

" Y..yes..Yuri-sama. At the point...he made Foire-san pissed off... she was about to reach him...but... he threat us by a grenades... that made Foire stop... that allows him to get away before Shizu-san comes."

" Grenades?! " Shalltear accidentally yells out in shocked...She didn't expect. No one thinks that Adel would do something like this.

Shalltear had seen a grenade once she saw Shizu's gadgets. Hand-Grenade is a small object in just only a size of man's fist, but its potential is on the other hand. even it is not aggressive as Explosion magic, but it could create a Big injury.

" O...oi...t..this isn't funny...anymore..." Aura said in shaking voice.

" He also-He also leaves us a Card.."

" A card?"

" Y-yes, Yuri-sama. H-here..."

Cixious tried to take something out of the maid's pocket, but it seems empty.

" Oh my god!... Please forgive me! Yuri-sama...I..I forgot to bring it..."

Cixious immediately bowed her head down.

" I..If not mind...C..could i go get it?"

(..How Clumsy I am! ...)

" Do you remember what it's like?" Yuri asked.

" Y-yes...Yuri-sama... It has a creepy picture and on its back it has some kind of...a number"

" A number?"

" Yes, Aura-sama. He said this was the only way we could contact him"

".. It has nothing but number 6.."

As Cixious answered, The room falls in silence. Leaving a disorientation atmosphere all over the room.

" Cixious, bring that card here. I think we could trace Adel by using it, Shizu... could you do it?"

Shalltear asked, Shizu then nodded her head down instead of the word "Yes".

CZ2128 Delta, is 1 of the Pleiades combat maids of Nazarick. Originally, CZ is set to be skillfully at something mechanisms like Unlocking Nazarick's Traps, remembering all of the passwords in Nazarick, A various security systems... plus Stalker is one of her job , doing something "detective" is a piece of cake for CZ2128 Delta.

" Okay, great. Now, we need to think carefully. Let's assuming that Human-Adel want to play hide and seek with us... because if he doesn't ... he should have shown himself to us already"

" Since the last spot they've seen Adel was 9th floor. Yuri, Entoma.. You two keep searching at 9th floor. it has a high chance of Adel being here."

" Understood, Shalltear-sama"

" S..Shalltear... If..If it's possible..if Human Adel-sama... is now with..P..Pandora's actor...at treasure room?.." Mare asked.

" That's impossible." Yuri replied instead, " The treasure room is full of Traps and a high security system, It is not the room that you could easily go in...I'm not going to insult Adel-sama..but please forgive me for saying it..." Yuri turned to Imp-Adel, who's responded to her words by nodding his head.

After Yuri saw him, This means an answer of "It's fine". She then turned her face back to Mare.

" Without Ainz-sama' permission.. or without a ring... there's no way Adel-sama could enter that room" Yuri said.

" And If he is actually there... Pandora's actor should have contact us rightnow..." Shalltear said.

" O..okay..." Mare said.

" But what i'm worrying was...a reason why we can't find him. Is it because he uses his own invisibility?"

Shalltear was mentioning about Adel's skill, { Absolute Invisibility }, which is a special skill that only Adel can use it. Since it's neither Yggdrasil's magic nor a new world. It is his own.

" Shalltear-sama... but.. we haven't received any report from Aureole Omega, yet. I'll keep an eye on her contact if she sensed it. Shalltear-sama"

For somehow, Aureole Omega is the only person who could sensed something strange when Adel is using {Absolute Invisibility} all the time. Although this Skill couldn't be detected by anyone or anything. However, Omega didn't detect it. but it comes to her instinct, her feeling...her minds.. like it is her six sense. a feeling like sensing someone staring at her from behind but when she turns to face it, ... It has Nothing there.

" Good, Yuri.." Shalltear said.

" Now, We have to bring him back... Find him" Shalltear continued, " We must have a plan"

After Aura saw Cixious left the room by Shalltear's ordered, She then turned to Shalltear before she's going to speak anymore.

" Shalltear... i'm not going to object you but... Don't you think... this is ... strange?"

" ? " Shalltear looked at Aura in doubt, Suddenly.. she replied.

" Yup, I do. I don't know what number 6 is mean..."

" No-No-No... Not that one! " Aura said, " I mean, Why did Adel-sama give his card to them? even he knows that CZ could trace him?...He then shown himself to The Homunculus... who aren't know about his existence... then he made a deal with them...Why?"

" Maybe he didn't know Aura. Maybe he couldn't remember that uh...what's her name again? "

" Cixious." Yuri said.

" Yeah, ...He may forgot that Cixious was also among their group... because the Homunculus all have almost the same pattern of face... I..I don't know if i'm the only one who thinks like this...but there're maids out there that have Blonde or even yellow hairs and have a similar faces like Cixious..and they have like...up to 41... you know, so... **click** even myself just forgot her name.. so i think..Adel probably forgot her too. Yes, Yes.. he might not forgot that there is 1 homunculus that knows about his existence but... he might forgot that she was there.." Shalltear trying to explain her thoughts.

According to what Cixious had told, this maybe right. Because when the situation happened, there were like 14-15 Homunculus. And Cixious was also among them. So Human-Adel probably didn't notice her.

" Holy cow...Shalltear..." Aura stared at Shalltear in eyes widened.

"WHAT-?"

" Why did you act like you're dumb all along?"

" I did NOT ! " Shalltear yells at Aura in flurried.

" Shalltear, seriously. This is the first time i see you're good at using your brain like Demiurge... right? Mare?"

" U..u..umu"

" MARE?! YOU TOO?! " Shalltear turned to Mare in shocked,

*** CLAP *** **** CLAP ****

" Alright, Alright. enough of joking around" Yuri stopped The Guardians from about to fight with each other.

" We must do something rightnow. The more we wasting out time, The more Human-Adel-sama is getting away" Yuri said.

Shalltear and Aura released their hands from pinching each other cheeks and jumped in serious mode immediately.

" Right.."

" Hey.. wait... What if...What if Adel-sama is now walking around in some floor while we're disscussing overhere? " Aura asked out.

" No problem, Aura" Shalltear replied in confident.

" I've already sent out my Vampires servants to all over floor 1,2,3 and 4 and I ask Mare to sent some of his Animals to 5,6,7 floor in searching for him" Shalltear said.

Mare nods his head down to Shalltear, meaning that Shalltear's requests has been done.

" However, We should only use our own servants...that does not have a will nor intelligence of its own, kind of...mindless construct like my vampires or your animals,Aura. We should keep His secret as much as possible...If we ask others NPCs for help, it may leads them to a suspecting in us. even it's too late... but ... atleast The Homunculus haven't known that Adel is Lord Ainz's hier yet" Shalltear said.

" Oh...right... i didn't see they ask about him.." Yuri realized.

" . .they think . He is my friend." CZ replied.

" Oh..really?...alright... that's lucky for us... we should use this point to hide the secret" Shalltear said.

Suddenly, Imp-Adel, who's standing over there and listening to them for a while,bowed his head immediately to everyone.

" A-A-Adel-sama! P-Please! please lift your head up! " Yuri immediately followed Imp-Adel. She held his head up.

Imp-Adel face didn't look good, On the other hand, It was a face of guilty. He felt extremely guilty for his trouble-making Human form.

Imp Adel then put his right hand on his chest, he slaps it twice, then he made his hands in to a " x" shape. finally, he pointed his index finger to Aura and jiggling his left eyebrow.

" eh?..."

" Adel-sama? What do you mean?" Entoma asked the mute man.

Adel didn't reply ,He repeats this steps again but now did it infront of Aura.

" Y-You agree with me?" Aura guessed. As she is somehow an only person that could easily understands Imp-Adel while the others don't, So Imp-Adel chose to communicate with her first.

As Aura finished her words, Adel nodded his head down.

" Eh-? Adel-sama also thinks that... this is suspicious?" Aura asked back.

Imp-Adel nodded his head again. he then points his finger to his head and shakes his face.

" You couldn't... forget...One's... easily?.. that's what you wanted to say? Adel-sama?" Aura asked.

Imp-Adel nodded his head again! he clapped his hands then he taps his hand on Aura's shoulder then turned to everyone.

" jeez,..Aura... How could you understand these kind of things? " Shalltear moaned. While she still surprised that Aura has kind of these talent either.

" Sure, you can remember us all Adel-sama. But.. but maybe..maybe Human-Adel can't. I agree with Shalltear. Maybe He didn't noticed her" Aura said.

"S..S..Sister..Y..you're insulting Adel-sama.." Mare warned her sister in worried, He's flinching as Aura finished her line.

" ... " Imp-Adel stopped sending a Body language, he put his fingers on his face was like " Umm..Okay.."

" Ahh- Please forgive me! " Aura bowed to Adel, But he grabbed her shoulder before her head was going to go down, meaning that it was -Adel turned to Shalltear then he opened his hand and pointed it toward her.

" Um..I guess Adel-sama wants you to continued on your plan, Shalltear" Aura explained his Body language again.

Adel thumps up, meaning that Aura was right again!

" O...O..Okay..." Shalltear said.

This is such a surprised thing everyone has learnt to day, The fact that Aura could somehow communicate with someone who's mute at this good. Shalltear thought Aura may gained these set of skills from petting her animals like a wolf, A giant green Lizard, Her dragons and much more... but those are just Animals, However,Adel was right. She must focused on thinking of the way to bring Human-Adel back first. So shalltear abandoned her thoughts, then she reset her mind back in to serious mood.

" Aura, You remember that time when that hamster got lost in Our tomb?" Shalltear asked," We need to do the same thing what Ainz-sama had done." She claimed.

" Except this time, we're lack of Hench-man. We can't call for an assistant from The others area guardians or the Homunculus." Shalltear said in nervous.

" However, As i said before. We could still use servants that doesn't have mind or intelligence of its own... Let see what we got here."

" I could use my animals.. All of them." Aura said, " And maybe those Lizard man who're still in here. I could ordered them to do what i said without giving much details, you know, i would told them like...ehh-uh... keep looking for a man who wears a brown suit coat...or something like that..."

" Excuse me, Aura-sama..but That's...not blend in at all.. We should make the better excuse. What will you answer them if they ask why..?"

" Oh...umm..."

As Yuri contradicted,Aura gone stunned.

" Oh that's..."

" Um.. how about this...uhh " He is a new worker like you guys. this is... his first day in Nazarick... so he just get lost in here"..?"

Shalltear questioned,

" Um.. that could be used" Yuri said.

" Hahh!" Aura yells as she just realized something, "Remember when Adel-sama disguised as a maid name 'Freya' !? "

" Ahhh~! " Mare also realized, he automatically reached his sister's thoughts rightnow what she was going to say next.

" After we found him, and everything becomes normal... we could tell them that Human-Adel has to left Nazarick for managing his own business bla..bla..bla like what Ainz-sama had done with Freya! " Aura suggested.

" Hmmm~"

An atmosphere of " Ohh... that's a good idea" filled in Shalltear's room.

" Okay...then i leave this to you, Aura" Shalltear said.

" I have my vampires. I could send them in to 1-3 floor, actually i could send them to floor 4 and 5 in some floor like floor 7.. I have to be a bit..sneaky. Since Demiurge's servants have intelligence and mind of its own... but however, I will contact Demiurge and ask him about a permission. **sigh** i wish Demiurge were here.." Shalltear complaint.

Unfortunately, Demiurge was outside this day. More over,he is extremely busy for his work rightnow. He may not have time for coming back and help them looking for Adel. But maybe Shalltear could ask him for some suggestion through {message}.

" I could use my insects~"

A small voice from Entoma comes up between a gap of conversation, that made Aura and Shalltear turned their face back to her.

" Oh!.. r-r-right! Entoma! You can use insects heh?"

" Yes~ Aura-sama. I could send them to help your animals~"

" No-No plea- I..I mean, you should send them to the second floor ! right?! , Shalltear?"

" Whattt? Aura?! OOf-" Shalltear didn't finish her shocking moaning, she has been dragged out of the group by Aura.

Now there were 2 of them in the corner of the room.

" oi! oi! you little shorty! Don't put a trouble on me! " Shalltear said in little furious. In deed, It's usual for her. Because no one wants to see a cockroaches running around their resident after the mission ends.

" Hey! listen!..." Aura grabbed Shalltear's face, then forced it to look at her eye.

" Why don't you let Entoma sent her insects in to the 2nd floor?! That's the place where the Black capsule! the place where kyouhukou takes a responsible isn't it? You want to send your vampires there without knowing if they would have touched those scary insects after a mission?"

Aura explanation made Shalltear Bloodfallen realized, It is like a big slaps to her face.

" Oh...OH MY GOD..Aura! You're right...!" Shalltear said.

" See?.."

( Well, actually i don't want a cockroaches to run around my floor either..) Aura thought.

finally, both Aura and Shalltear went back from the corner.

" Well, Entoma. As i just realized you also have your insects hench-man... Would you mind if i wanted you to send them in the floor 2 , 4 and 7?"

" Understood, Shalltear-sama" Entoma replied.

Based on the situation rightnow, It is hard to refuse that Entoma's insects are now the most efficient gadgets like a security-cam. Because its size is very small, it moves fast, unnoticeable and could go in an inaccessible spots.

In addition, Insects could survive in a place that has high temperature like floor 7th, So they wouldn't suffer from a heat so easily.

"Oh! I also have my Hellhounds and bats...either. this could helped" Shalltear said.

" . .Ashurbanipal. There may have. a way that .lead us to. solution." Shizu suggested.

" um...you are right. there may have a conclusion about this situations that The supreme beings had left to us..." Yuri added.

Ashurbanipal or Nazarick's Library, it locates in 10th floor.

Ashurbanipal is the great library of Nazarick, wherein Nazarick's great wealth of knowledge is placed.

Most of the books in the library of the Great Tomb of Nazarick are summoning books. In reality, there is no need to acquire so many books, as using every single resource from Nazarick, one cannot summon even a tenth of the amount of the monster data was not very expensive, the guild members started making a massive number of duplicates. Therefore, the true reason for gathering so many books was to hide important magic items by blending them among the ordinary ones making it impossible for anyone other then an guild member or servants to find anything.

The books in the library can be mainly various types amd categories.

A collection of recorded monster data, which was required to summon said monsters such as mercenaries. There are three types of monsters inside Nazarick The first type consists of monsters that are created in a similar manner as player characters. The next type consists of automatically spawning monsters that are under level 30, and the last type consists of monsters up to around level 80 that are summoned as mercenaries like Hanzo. Mercenary monsters need to be summoned using a book, a special summoning ritual and adequate amount of gold. Thus, they cannot be summoned without a book.

A collection of magic items and certain data crystals that can only be imbued into a book-shaped object. Items shaped like books usually tend to be single use magic items. The difference between a scroll and a book is that while scrolls can only be used by certain classes, anybody can use a book making them more useful and valuable.

A collection of event items, which are not uncommonly required when advancing into a special class. These can be items required for class changes, items for race changes, learning new magic, and books for studying about skills and legends. Additionally, some of these items come in the shape of a book.

A cosmetic skin database. These books contain the cosmetic skin data of objects like swords, shields and armor. Thus, players with certain blacksmith skills can put new skins on items and other appropriate materials.

A collection of novels in the form of book shaped items. Normally, there would be old and classic literature whose copyright ran out a long time ago, but there are also background stories distributed by the development team, and original novels written by players in YGGDRASIL. There is also a number of fanfiction based on the worlds of YGGDRASIL or game guides in the form of diaries or novels.

" Shalltear-sama! I'm-I'm back! "

Shalltear's room has been opened from the outside by The Homunculus maid, Cixious.

" H-Here! "

Cixious reached something out to Shalltear Bloodfallen, It is a thing that she said she would go get it to them, A card.

Shalltear took a card from Cixious' hand She started to look at a detail.

A White card, Absolutely white..Like a Poker card in a size of standard deck which is used to play in a tableland. infront of a card has a picture of ...A Demon?... in a clown dressed?

This made Shalltear twisted her face, Everyone at her back also starting to join the analyzing with her from behind.

" Yikes..."

Aura accidentally moaned in scare. Not going to lie but the demon...dressing like a clown and is laughing pretty hard really scares Aura...How..Creepy..

After finishing analyzing at the front,Shalltear flips a card to the back. She found a number on the back of it. Cixious was right, It is "6".

" 6...what does that mean?.."

"...oh! ! Floor 6?! " As Aura realized, As Aura realized, a big light bulb pops up among a group.

" Yuri, since you're one of people who are close to Adel.. You have any idea where would he go?"

" I'm afraid i don't have.. Shalltear-sama... Usually, Adel-sama didn't go out from 9&10 th floor without a permission... "

" He doesn't have any place he likes to go to?"

" Well,...there's a few... Entoma's room...uh.. Colosseum in 6th floor..."

" Aura, Shizu...go to the 6th floor.. look for him." Shalltear starts to order immediately.

" Cixious... does the Homunculus start to-?" Shalltear didn't finish her words, But Cixious seems like she knows what Shalltear wanted to ask, so she replied immediately too.

" I-I think not Shalltear-sama. I believe that my friends haven't started contacting him yet... they're more like .. don't like him"

" Alright...good..."

" However, we must not be careless..Ainz-sama ...never be careless and we shall too... there's no guarantee that it is actually floor 6... it may be room 6 or... or something with number 6..." Shalltear said, " We will split up, me and Yuri will go to a library. We will looking for a way to deal with this situation as fast as possible.. Entoma, Mare.. you guys take care of the other floor and always standby for receiving a report from your animals or your..uh..hench-man?..food?... well, what ever you call them. Cixious.. Keep your eye on your friends, If Adel comes back to meet you.. Report it to us immediately and if possible...try to buy a time.. so we can catch him." Shalltear ordered.

" Understood! "

" ***CLAPS*** ****CLAPS**** Go-goo-goo! We have to against a time! "

Since Shalltear words, Everyone splits up as they know what to do.

(.. I have to standby for receiving a report from my servants either...) Shalltear thought.

.

.

.

.

After splitting up. Shalltear Bloodfallen and Yuri Alpha were heading to 10th floor.

" Uhh... managing things is harder than i thought...how did Albedo does that.." Shalltear complaint.

" But i see you're also good at it, Shalltear-sama" Yuri encouraged.

Even it's not the same level as Demiurge, Albedo or Ainz, but she have to admit that Shalltear also have a potential for doing this kind of things. Maybe she had learnt from when she saw Ainz giving one's order.

" Oh...thankyou-" Shalltear said, " However, let's hurry up"

Finally, A Dullahan and a Vampire were standing infront of Ashurbanipal or Nazarick's Library.

Shalltear opened up the door, She walked in to a Library. Inside, it contains a Lot of books as it was created to be. Shalltear had come here once but she couldn't get used to it, She tried not to get confused by a tons of books infront of her. this place is like a maze more than a Library.

However, Shalltear known that there would have a person comes to welcome them as usual. It's pretty relieve to have the Librarian in here.

" Oh~ good Shalltear, Lady Yuri Alpha. It's hard to find you guys here. What brings you to this place"

" Nothing special Titus. We're having a little working-problem." Shalltear lied to him.

" However, You see we're hurry. It will be my pleasure if we skip the manners and goes in to the topic" Shalltear made a serious voice, Plus The serious-mood Yuri Alpha next to her, looking at Titus. This made him known that both of them are really having a problem to solve.

{Titus Annaeus Secundus is a Librarian cheif of Ashurbanipal The Library of the great tomb of Nazarick.}

" Understood, Lord Shalltear" Titus bowed to her. He then leads them to a tons of books which have been placed orderly on the shelf.

" So, which of the category would you like to see? Magic?... Spells manual? or?"

" The one that has been written or collected by the Supreme beings, please" Shalltear said, " but cut out the.. romantic, fantasy.. and comedy"

" Understood, Lord Shalltear"

Titus immediately managed a console infront of him. In a second, All categories of what Shalltear had requested have been brought out the shelf immediately by its system.

Even a kind of Comedy,romantic and fantasy books, which are the most books, have been cut out but The books infront of Shalltear and Yuri Alpha still have up to 60-65"

" here you are." Titus finished his service.

" Thankyou Titus. Now, you can leave. We will call you again after we finish our business here"

" Understood, Lady Shalltear." Titus bowed, he then turned back and walked away.

" Oh!.. Lady Shalltear"

Titus just realized something, he turned back.

" What?"

" You shouldn't go over there" Titus pointed to an area at the corner of the room, " The Homunculus just cleaned it and i believe that the area is still wet." Titus said.

" Understood, Titus" Shalltear replied.

They saw Titus, the Librarian, walked away from them to go continued his duty. Shalltear then turned to Yuri Alpha.

" Okay, Yuri. Let's see what we got here"

Shalltear and Yuri reached the books which are properly placed on a table, Hoping to find a right one as fast as possible, However a searching must be carefully. Make sure not to miss any details.

" Fall of the Valkyrie patch review?..." Shalltear considered at a book on her hand. This was a book which is about A reveiw of ' Fall of the valkyrie ' Patch of Yggdrasil.

" Oh.. this was written by BukuBukuchagama-sama...well... it is not neccessary this time.." Shalltear put a book away then she picked the next one and the next one in both of her hands.

" ... Tabula-sama horor's story...Nah... ** throws away** ... Deadliest spell casters by Ulbert-sama? wha-what?... ** throws away again***.."

{ 10 minutes Later }

" Aghhh... There's nothing that can help us..." Shalltear complaint.

" Shalltear-sama, What about this?"

Yuri flipped a book in her hands, showing its cover to Shalltear.

" hmm?.." Shalltear opened her eyes, considering at its cover.

" A Military novel ... who is...who the hell is Tom clancy? one of the supreme-beings? Strange...I never remembered him.." Shalltear took it out from Yuri's hand she looked at its cover. The cover has a picture of a group of people, dressing in a strange clothes but to Shalltear,saying that it was some kind of armor was easier to describe. But its theme is black, for sure. They're holding something in their hands...something that are so similar to CZ2128 Delta's weapons.

" I'm afraid the person you're mentioning is not One of our Supreme-beings. Shalltear-sama. But as i consider... He might be a person that our Supreme-beings admit. because his name could be in this glorious place..." Yuri explained her thought.

" Hmm... that makes sense..."

" Speaking of which...These people look like they have the same race as Cz..." Shalltear moaned.

" This case isn't the same as Hamsuke Case. But i think i found something interested that may help us. Shalltear-sama."

Yuri then turned the pages of the book for Shalltear.

"... What is this?..." Shalltear stunned after she saw a list of the contents in this book.

"Hostages situations... Defusing a bomb... Attack from underwater...from...air...from ground... chasing on the ground...searching for an enemy..."

" {inhales}... Searching for enemy! "

Shalltear then immediately turned the book in to that page she did notice.

"... Great job! Yuri!... I think this can help us! " After Shalltear survey its content, She then closed the book and hold it in her hands, going to bring it back to her room.

There are also had a few questions in her mind. Who put this book in here? ...Maybe one of Ainz'friends? who knows?...

" Let's go back to 9th floor, Yuri."

" Understood,Shalltear-sama." Yuri stood herself up, Shalltear too. They were going to call Titus back and get out from the Library. But Suddenly, Yuri stood up too quick. Her waist hits the table. That made the books fell down from the table. Luckily, It just a few.

A sound of The falling books touching the floor made Shalltear gazed her eyes to see what happens. She then noticed that there were a books laying on the ground.

" S-Shalltear-sama..My apologies" Yuri were about to take the books up and place it to its old spot... But...

" Wait..Yuri.."

Shalltear stoops herself down, she then picked up a book from the ground.

This book looks stands-out from the others. Its cover is Black, Entirely black.

For somehow, This book attracts Shalltear. She couldn't look away,like something is drawing her.

" Philosophy among People... By Albert-sama..."

As Shalltear read its cover text, She also made Yuri Alpha stunned. Shalltear often comes to a Library, But she haven't seen this book before.

" Lady Shalltear?...What's wrong?" Yuri asked in worried.

" ... " Shalltear didn't reply, Instead, She opened the book up and flipped the pages over and over.. Like she has been controlled by something even Shalltear herself knew that she wasn't.

Finally, Shalltear stops at the pages which has a picture of a men on it. He is a man, Shalltear could tell that this man has the same type of hair like a man name Brain unglaus, whom she remembered him from Demiurge's and princess renner's dealing, combined with Adel Sigma. However, His hair color is neither like Brain nor Adel. Because it was dark green.

But What actually made Shalltear and Yuri Alpha shocked and stunned at the same time was...This man has the same makeup that Adel has. A black circle around the eyes, a red line forming a big smile on the face.

" Yuri... this..." Shalltear turned to The Dullahan maid in same as Yuri, she turned to Shalltear either.

" Yes...Shalltear-sama.."

Since Yuri words, both of them turned back. They placed this book on a table and started analyzing the detail immediately.

" Do you think this is a coincidence?.."

" I believe not.. Shalltear-sama.."

" Maybe..Maybe Adel took an inspiration from this man...Maybe he did take the inspiration from this book!.." Shalltear said. But unfortunately, A Name, A description..or even A background of this man in a picture isn't be written in this book. So Shalltear and Yuri had no idea who he is. Only they could tell was...This man is pretty scary.

" But...But Adel-sama never comes to the Library..." Yuri replied. Shalltear didn't replied her back, she started to analyze the details of this man in a purple suit.

" There are something has been written either..Shalltear-sama.." Yuri pointed her fingers to a texts next to a picture of a man.

Shalltear chose to read some of the texts.

" ... Despite There are many kind of people in this world. Different races, Different colors, Nationalities, Ideology,Levels of education, Body build, Sex...or Gender. Enchanced or not, Smart, intelligence, dumb, Lots of common sense, Lack of Common sense and many...many... various types. However, from all are still creatures,A living creature that have a mind.. Atleast Those people could be talked, they could be controlled, tamed, understandable, encouraged, loved, knowing what they're doing, What is good or bad, Even some kind of them are annoying but atleast...atleast they're reasoned."

After Shalltear finished this part, She felt like an arrows stabs her from the back through her chest. She felt like this book has made to hit her weak spot. However, Shalltear continued.

" But... there is one type of people that today, their complex metalities are still a mysterious. Many of Psychologist have tried to understand those people but until nowadays, they couldn't. These type of people don't have a 're people who doesn't strive for any "worldly" or reasonable goal, they have no will to live."

" people like this cannot be reasoned with, as there is nothing they want other than destruction and mayhem. Nonsense, right?...But we have to admit that the only way to deal with them is to stop them, and to not try to reason with them..and most important, there's no motive behind their... actions...Terrifying, isn't it? It's an absolutely horrifying idea that some people could want nothing other than for the world to be annihilated. There are going to be people that you cannot reason with, no matter what you do. They will just do whatever they want, forgetting the consequences of their actions. We have to accept the fact that we will not be able to convince them with logic."

After Shalltear had finished reading the text, It left her a feeling of didn't fully understand what Albert want to tell the reader for his messages.

But suddenly as Shalltear flips the other page to continued reading, something falls off.

Shalltear did notice it, her eyes gazed to the falling objects. But.. that object's appearance made Shalltear felt like the world has stopped.

She saw a paper, Not really a paper but it's more like a rectangle shape. It has a white color all over it. Suddenly, Its name has come in to Shalltear's head.

A Card.

It's a poker card...

" ! " Shalltear shocked as her brain finally realized what this thing was. As if she was going to drop a book down.

A card flows down to the ground, landing on the floor. Infront both of them.

" !? "

Yuri then took the card up from the ground. It just a white card which has nothing on it. Yuri flipped to its back, an image infront of her really shocked Shalltear and herself again.

On its back, It has a picture of ... a clown... he is dancing with a deck of cards flowing around him.

"...S..S...Shalltear...sama..." Yuri's voice was shaking due to a card in her one in Nazarick would have these kind of creepy stuff except Him...Adel..Positron..Sigma. And This leads to the only inference...and one inference only...

"..."

Both of them falls in silence, After they did realize. No need to explain the situation infront of them, no need to talk. Because they already understand...

HUMAN-ADEL HAD COME HERE BEFORE THEY CAME.

Suddenly, Shalltear mind's did realize what Titus had told her.

" Titus! "

Shalltear immediately dropped the book down and yelled out the librarian's cheif name in panic.

" Y..Y-yes? L-Lord Shalltear" Titus who was at the opposite side of Library did his best to come after the call as fast as possible.

" The maids...The maids that cleaned the Library ... how many of them ?"

" Oh... only 1, Shalltear-sama. Well, It's a little bit strange... because usually... the maids will come to do their job here after 12:00 a.m... Is there anything wrong?.."

" ! "

Shalltear and Yuri eyes widened, they looked at each other in shocked.

Suddenly, There's a {message} calling both Shalltear and Yuri. Although they're Still shocked,they have enough awareness to pick up the call.

" { Shalltear! We have a trouble ! } "

A familiar sound of a little Dark-Elf, Aura bella Fiora said in panic. What happened?

.

.

.

[Before Aura calls in]

" Alright, You guys go in the air. Keep looking for a man in brown coat with a makeup on his face. If you found him, contact us immediately"

" { Roar } " A group of dragons, and some of creatures that could fly received Aura's order. There're also Shalltear's bats either.

They quickly split up and fly to the sky after Aura ordered them.

She then turned back to face another group of her animals.

" You guys go on the ground, The same order. Find him and report to us"

" { Roarrr}.."

The group of beasts, which is Aura's animals received her order. Their amount on the ground are obviously more than the sky . Aura's giant wolf, Fenrir, Aura's six legs chanmeleon, Itzamna also included in this group.

" You, you and you... you come with me. Then.. you guys overthere go to The Colossuem"

" Understood, Aura-sama" A replied from a group of Shalltear's vampire. Because Shalltear let Aura borrows her Vampire subordinates, So Aura could control them. The group of Vampire have all of The types, From Vampire brides to Vampire Werewolf.

From their action right now, It could be told in the other way that What they are doing are not quite different from An Army of soldiers trying to shut down the city in order to hunt down the terrorists.

Standing next to Aura, was had entered The 6th floor for a while, CZ have so many questions in her mind, From what Cixious told her. The more she tried to connect the dots,The more questions pop up instead.

" Still worrying?" Aura asked Cz in cheerful voice.

"... umu." CZ replied in short&emotionless as usual.

" Don't worry! We're gonna catch Adel-sama soon! We can do it! " Aura said.

" ... " CZ nodded her head down.

" Now let's see..." Aura took out Adel's Card..and a map. She then opened the map up, showing all the areas in 6 floor. On the map, Almost of its area is Basil-green because of The forest, However, There's some areas that are Lime-green because they are lowland. And they're also have a River.

" If Human Adel-sama actually in 6 floor, then this maybe a little hard to look for him... He could hide in the jungle... "

" So... We've sent our hench-man to there...there...there and there... A dragons and Bats are under this radius... this this...and this..."

Aura explained. Her hench-man were sent almost going to cover the map. However, there're some area which are not being entered yet.

" Aura-sama. Isn't it. a little bit. strange. to send the bats. on a daylight. Like this?." CZ asked.

" Don't worry, shizu. I've already changed the setting of a climate in to ...like uh.. 6.50 p.m. So that Bats can do their work" Aura said.

In Nature, This has been a misunderstanding for a long time. People think that The bats are a Nocturnal-animal so that they must come out at night only, But truely is.. Even that Bats are Nocturnal-animals but they usually come out from their caves around 6 P.M. In some country are about 5 P.M.

" And Shalltear's Vampire could do their work either! " Aura added.

" We will go to this" Aura pointed her finger down to a map.

" Green hole." CZ read a text on the map.

Green Hole is a newly developed village, located on the 6th Floor of the Great Tomb of , prior to the establishment of the Green Hole, the area it is now situated in used to be part of the verdant forest that covered the majority of the Jungle Floor. However, after Nazarick operatives began to summarily annex the Great Forest of Tob, the area now serves as a new home for many creatures and natives of the New World.

" Umu, Since this is a village of an outsiders that Ainz-sama brought in here. So I think It has the most chance of Human-Adel-sama would hide in here" Aura said. Plus another important reason that she didn't say, To control those people not to let them panic. Imagining that Somehow there are Vampires and a scary monster walking around the peaceful Village and starting to searching around your Lizard man would be worried what happened and may lead them into panicking of being harassed Maybe they could think that Ainz Ooal gown don't want them If Aura is with them,atleast They would feel "safe" and "more relieve".

" I've sent Shalltear's Vampire there already. However, Adel-sama may avoid their detection. Since he is also an Assassin like Solution. So..In case he didn't use his invisibility. You may detect him" Aura explained. This is also a reason why Shalltear ordered CZ to be here with Aura. CZ has a detection skill which Aura doesn't, So If Human-Adel tries to fight, Aura could use her animals to help in capturing him. Even Adel is Aura's counter in Undead form, but he isn't ...in Human form.

It would be better if Mare came here instead of Aura because he is absolutely Adel's counter, But to think of what will Mare be if he should have to explain or made an excuses for what had happened to Those Lizard man?

Not good, definitely. Mare is the worst at lying.

.

.

.

.

" That's right, Hamsuke-san! but try to bend down your legs a little more while you're kicking and it'd be perfect! "

Zaryusu Shasha, The Leader of Lizard man is encouraging Hamsuke, The {Ex} Wise king of the forest and the others Lizard man warriors. They were practicing martial-arts near the River.

" Zaryusu-san~~! This is already my limit! I can't bend down anymore! I'm going to break my legs-Kosaru~"

" Ahaha, Maybe it is because your body-size Hamsuke-san." Zaryusu laughs, Then the other Lizard man who heard the joke also laughs flowing him. This made Hamsuke felt her face didn't cover with a fluffy furs,they may saw a red-hamster face already.

" Zaryusu-san! Don't mock me like that~~!-"

" Ahahha...Oh..." Zaryusu was about to continue laughing, but As he saw A group of Vampire-bride and Vampire-werewolf walking around their village behind Hamsuke, He stopped laughing.

" Oh... that's...that is Lord-Shalltear's Vampires aren't they?" Zaryusu questioned. Even he spends all of his lifetime rightnow in 6th floor, but he had seen Shalltear's Once and also her hench-man, Vampires.

" Heh? where?"Hamsuke then turned her head back as she saw Zaryusu eyes were focusing at something behind her.

" Oh... Yeah...that's right... what did they do here?...aren't they suppose to be in 1th floor?" Hamsuke asked.

" I don't know..." Instead of getting an answer, Hamsuke received a words I don't know from looked at the Lizard man behind him, their face didn't seem different from Zaryusu this mean it was useless if Hamsuke want to ask the others that isn't Zaryusu because they didn't have any idea either.

" I see they've come here since the morning... i wonder why..." Zaryusu said.

" Why don't you ask them? Zaryusu-san?"

" Who dares..." Zaryusu replied the Hamster.

" ...umm..Maybe...they aren't...that Scary...Zaryusu-san..." Hamsuke said, " You have to be brave enough"

He then walked to the Vampire-bride

" Uh...Excuse me-"

As Hamsuke started to speak with the Vampires, they then turned their face to see Hamsuke immediately as she calls them like someone just snaps their neck. A Black eyes, red pupils, and a dead-face...Doesn't matter How their beauty are, but this actually jumpscares Hamsuke.

" Wahhhhh!-I-I-I'm so sorry! -Kosaru! "

" Oi, oi...you're make too much noise"

A voice of a little girl behind the Vampire-brides scolds the Hamster. Hamsuke then lifted her head up and saw a Dark-Elf with yellow hair and her beauty face. This made Hamsuke realized suddenly that This little girl is one of Hamsuke masters, Aura Bella Fiora.

" A-Aura-sama?!"

" Yes! Yes! It's me! low your voice down!"

Aura walked out of a middle of the Vampires.

" P..Please forgive T..This one ! Aura-sama" Hamsuke was shaking in fear. Zaryusu Shasha at her back and The Lizard man are also came after Hamsuke, to praise and welcome Aura.

" Uh..We're so sorry, Aura-Dono. We haven't prepared a welcome" Zaryusu bowed.

" No need to, Zaryusu. I've come in my own business" Aura said.

" Anyway, Have you seen a Man in a brown coat?" Aura asked them directly.

" Eh?...You mean?..A human?"

" Yeah" Aura said.

" He's just a friend of mine. Nothing special, I just want to know if you guys see him or not?"

" ... "

Aura saw a group of Lizard man, and the other species that aren't Heteromorphic races fall in silence. She saw each of them turn their face to another Lizard man next to them and start asking each other.

"I didn't see any of him... Aura-dono" Zaryusu replied.

" Oh... is that it?... Okay...I see...Thanks you guys. Now, go continued your business" Aura said.

" W-wait...Aura-dono"

" Hm?"

Aura turn around, some of random Lizardman behind Zaryusu Shasha had called her name before she was going to leave them.

" Is he a man with a white face?"

" ! " As a Lizardman asked, Aura eyes widened. her pupils expanded. She then quickly walked passed Hamsuke into a group of Lizardman. They're all moved themselves out of Aura's way.

( He could be anyone... but however...I have to make sure that He is Adel-sama...)

" Could you remember his getup? and his detail?"

" Y..yes,Aura-dono...He wears a brown coat..and a purple shirt inside.H-He has white face...and a very black circle around his eyes... I didn't fully see his face but i think... there're something red around his mouth"

( That's it... That is Human..Adel-sama)

" Where did you see him!? "

" Y-Y-Yes.. i was training.. I saw him walking around there..."

The lizardman then pointed their finger to a River on their left side. That made Aura turned her head following his finger.

" You have any idea where he's going?"

" No-no...Aura-dono. because someone had called me...so i turned my head away from him... but when i turned back...He's gone"

"... Alright... thankyou..."

" Aura-dono. Is there any problem with that man?.."

" Uh-ay-uh.. No, no. I'm just looking for him. If you guys see him, tell him that i'm looking for him..okay?... If possible, please tell him to stay here"

" Did he get lost in here?, Aura-sa-"

" Just do what i said!" Aura yelled at Hamsuke.

" Wahhhh-! I'm sorry! kosaru-! "

Then Aura turn around then she ran away.

"...hm...Aura-sama has Human friends?... strange...I thought they prefer to have human as a food.." Hamsuke complaint in confuse.

.

.

.

.

" "

Cz was in searching around a jungle next to Lizardman's village. with the Vampire werewolf and the Autamatons hench-man. CZ saw Aura running towards her and that's what made Cz called out Aura's name.

" Shizu!... we were right... Adel-sama is here!"

" ! " Even shizu is an emotionless Automaton, but what Aura told her surprised her not a little.

" He comes here to wait for the Homunculus!" Aura said.

.

.

.

[Cut to near a River]

Aura ,Shizu and their hench-man were standing all around a river where one of Zaryusu's lizard man told her that he saw Aura brought most of The Vampires and Beasts over here but She didn't forget that Human-Adel may have leave this area, So she still send The Dragons and Some beasts to anywhere else.

" Could it be that...Adel-sama .already left this floor?" CZ asked.

" It's impossible. I have closed all the doors since we're here" Aura refused.

" That Lizard guy told me that he saw Adel-sama here.. Cz..could you do it?"

" Umu." CZ nodded her head leaned herself down to the , It could tell that CZ was in Detective mode rightnow.

Suddenly,CZ's right eye irradiated a green light

out of it, like a mechanical instrument that has been switch-on.

From CZ's eye-view, Now everything was green like we turn on a night ,This is one of her skill that she uses for detecting traps but if it is a little trace like Foot-steps or blood stain, It could be moderately detected. Sometime Shizu used this skills to look for a small peice of her gadgets that she accidentally drops it ,either.

Shizu keep crawling around the ground, Suddenly she found something. In her perspective,The sward that used to be green appears a white footprint in a size of a man's shoes. Shizu then kept looking around her circumstance and she found that The footprint goes in to a jungle. That means she had no choice but to keep following it.

" Found it."

" Found what?!"

"A footprint"

" R-Really!?"

Cz didn't reply Aura's question. She immediately starts following the foot prints.

" Oi-Shizu?! Wait! ". Aura and her beasts followed CZ2128 Delta from behind. Aura didn't have to ask Shizu if she'd be confident if that footprint is not from something like an animals or not. To Aura, CZ2128 Delta even she's not that clever, but she's not a dumb like Shalltear.

CZ2128 Delta kept following the footprints for an Automaton like her so she doesn't have to blink, She wouldn't have to worry if she'd miss a footsteps while closing her eyes.

CZ lifted her head up from the ground, She's looking forward to a circumstance infront of footprints had come further than she thought. It went along the river across the Jungle. What CZ saw in this scanning mode right now was like Someone just stepped his foot on a White-poster color then walked on the ground.

CZ still following the footprint, Now..She had entered a devious. it's not a big deal Shizu,These couldn't object her. Because Aura Bella Fiora behind her promptly ordered her beasts to move any objects that had obstruct CZ from going,Like Aura knew what to do.

Finally, They've come across a Jungle. But a distance couldn't make them feel any weariness. They've come out from the other side of jungle, they saw their hench-man and Vampires were in searching for Adel there.

CZ gazed her eyes up, She saw a white-Footprint leads her into a Cabin.

" A cabin." CZ said after she had been quiet for a while.

" Eh? you mean... a menagerie? overthere?"

Aura pointed her fingers at a brown cabin. If we look out to it from outside,It will be look like.. it is small. But Inside, is very this place is Aura's&Mare's menagerie, the animals in here are Nazarick's animals below Level 50.

This place also had been Hamsuke temporary resident for a while before Ainz ordered Aura to build a green hole.

And this place is not like something...like Chicken Farms ,Pig farms or Cow farms where they send those animals to be a part of the fast food...No...no.., Animals in there are not being treated like that, Remember, they're Aura's animal So she treats them like a puppy.

Aura opened up the doors.A sound of the Cabin's doors scraping on the floor caused a loud noise was a signal for every life in there that someone has come in.

" Make sure you guys surround this area."

Before came in, Aura turn her head to her beasts and Vampires-hench man. They nod their face down, spliting up and went all around the Cabin from inside and outside. Now, This Cabin has been surrounded by The beasts and Vampires.

A footprint still goes in,So they kept following. Finally,CZ2128 Delta saw it went up to the 2nd floor. She then lifted her face up.

For somehow, a 2nd floor of this cabin didn't have any animals like the first floor, because the 2nd floor is used to store fodders so it's a little bit dark.

" 2nd floor..." CZ grabbed her rifle from her waist and brought it up to her arms, in ready-to-fire position. She's been following by Aura from the back. The other Vampires were on the first floor and the giant beasts were outside. So there's 2 of them who went to the 2nd floor.

Aura grabs a whip that's been hanging on her waist both grabbed their weapons instinctively. They didn't realize what they were doing. A second floor was a little bit dark but it's not the problem. Because Aura Bella Fiora just turned on a light. A second floor is technically familiar to a ware house, It has nothing but just a wide room filled with fodders and a big window to look outside at the corner of the room.

" Adel-sama! I know you're here! please come out! " Aura shouted, her echoes voice reflected all over the floor.

As The light has been turned on, CZ expected that she'd found A man in a brown coat standing somewhere around here.

But what they actually saw was... Just an empty room... It has nothing here.

CZ then turned on her traps-detecting skill again, But she have to find that... A footprint... has gone.

" ! " CZ automaton's eyes widened, She couldn't believe what she had seen. How?... The footprint has gone?... h-how?

" What is it? Shizu? you look...puzzled" Aura who saw Shizu twisted her eyebrows asked, Actually ...this was the first time Aura saw Shizu expressed some emotion out of her face.

" Its gone."

" Eh?... what's gone?..."

" A footprint.." CZ replied, She grabbed her rifle tighter, She carefully walked, pioneering. Like a SWATs team that has entered a situation area.

From CZ's action, made Aura automatically knows that something was not right.

Aura carefully goes at the left, CZ goes at the 's a mountain of straws on both left and right. So Aura and CZ has to check at back

of The straws too.

" ! "

CZ saw something was moving at the corner of her eye, she moved her rifle, following it and aimed at the spot which she thinks it has something there. If she wasn't wrong, that thing moved to the back of a stack.

could it be a mouse?... or...could it just be a small animals?..probably...but she had to make sure, Not just randomly assume it.

CZ slowly moved to the back of a heap of stack, closer...closer...and closer while her hands still aimed a rifle.

" Adel-sama. If you hear me. please come out."

"..."

No reply.

" Adel-sama."

"..."

" hehe...he...hehehe.."

CZ heard a sound of someone was wheezing,Aura {Who's already finish searching an found nothing} heard it too. They immediately rushed to a sound's cradle.

" Aghhh-!? "

CZ and Aura shocked as the image infront of them. It was a fat man, he's laying on the ground with his back leaning against the wall but what really shock them was... This man wears almost the same getup as Adel-Boogeyman suit. His face was painted in white, with a Black circle around his eyes,A Big Red smile on his mouth. But the colors looks like it has been painted so hastily like a naughty kids just took their parents white board marker and draw something on their face for fun. In the other words is... This is not Real Human-Adel.

" What the-?" Aura yelled in shocked.

Around the man's body has a splat of a blood, like he was beaten in a gang assault. All Aura could tell to describe this man was...He's not okay...obviously not okay.

" [Wheezes]" The man continued wheezing, Like he's been waiting for them all along, Like he's been waiting to be found at the beginning.

But Instead of Immediately rush in to him to see if he's fine or not, CZ and Aura started to take a survey around he's definitely a Human. And that also shocks both of them.

An atmosphere of confusion was filled after they've found makes him here, and why does he look like that?...They don't know, but what they really know was...Something has gone wrong.

" Why did...Human...here?..." Aura questioned, But She's not receiving any answer. CZ2128 Delta walked into him, she then opened up his collar...showing his finally, She has already got an answer to answer Aura's question.

On his open neck, It has a set of numbers has been written on like a tattoo. This made CZ gets it already, because any Human that allows to be in Nazarick only have 2 conditions.

First, They're Ainz's guess or a special person which Ainz has invited them in here or a population of Nazarick Like Tsuare, Aureole Omega, and Adel's third form.

Second Condition, they are No one,nothing special, nothing personal...They are Demiurge's. all of Demiurge's prisoners would have a set of number on their neck. They're also nothing more than..A food.

In this situation, This man was in the second condition. Now CZ has already cleared that...This man is Demiurge's prisoner. after the previous question had been answered, a new question pops up... How did he get down here? 7th floor is in a very high-security, especially, it was in Demiurge's, the smartest floor guardians ,responsibility So it is impossible for this normal ...weak..human to break the jail out.

CZ then shown his neck to Aura, Causing the same idea in her head.

" Demiurge's prisoner...h..how?" Aura questioned.

" ! "

CZ and Aura startled, As the man reached his limpsy hands and grabbed CZ's military scarf, he then pulled it closer to him but Unfortunately, he's just a human. His weak force couldn't even make CZ moves, However, It's lucky for him that a people infront of him weren't someone like Shalltear, Albedo, Naberal, Demiurge..or human haters. So he hadn't been killed outright.

But CZ bend her face closer to him, This man breathing rate was very low. He ran out of force. It's like... He was going to...die.

Another thing that made Aura and CZ astonished was this man had no fear in his eyes. He didn't afraid of them like the others used to be.

The man opened his mouth, his low-voice was sent out through his neck,passing the air.. into CZ's ears, However next to CZ was Aura, so ... both of them heard him.

" must...stop...the mad dog... must...stop him...please..."

As soon as the man finished, He released his hands from Cz's scarf. He collapse down to the floor. lying down with eye closed...his voice never comes out his throat again.

"...eh?...Oi...Oi..! wake up! Tell us how did you get here! and where did you get this dress? " Aura grabbed his shoulder and shake it to left and right.

CZ reached her fingers out,touching his neck at a pulse spot. A spot which used to invariably jiggle was now 's dead.

" He's dead." CZ said.

" Huh-?..." Aura boggled.

Suddenly, A man's hand was opened after he closed it all was holding something in his fist.

Aura saw it, she then took that object out of his dead-body.

It was a paper, not actually a paper...It was more like a short-note. On a short-note, It has a text been written on it.

" Window." CZ read a text on a paper. Aura lifted her head up,looking at the only window in this room. A giant one infront of her.

Rightnow,everything was fall in Bewilderment It had happened without any connection like it just randomly occured. Aura and Shizu felt like they just jumped into the middle of the situation, they don't have any idea what's going on.

" A window...could it be...that...window?" Aura questioned while slowly walking over to a giant window infront of her.

" That man they saw...must be this man.." CZ said instead of answering Aura's she had already understand rightnow was...That Lizardman didn't see Human Adel. but he did see this prisoner in alike Adel's getup. In the other word is, That Lizard man saw a fake Adel. CZ then took off this man clothes, searching his getup if he had taken something that could be a clue about how could he got out. Suddenly, CZ's fingers touched something in his brown took it out and found that It was a small white box. She then opened up the lid and saw a some kind of A spell-paper inside.

While that, Aura finally reached a window, She take a look outside, she saw nothing but Her beasts and Shalltear's vampires&Bats down there.

" What does this mea-"

As Aura didn't even finish on her complaining,

" BANG!"

" WHAT-THE-?! " Aura extremely jumped out of her skins, She jumped backward and fell down to the ground.A loud bang shocked both of the rooms occupants. A sudden noise was accompanied by a body of Shalltear's Vampire bride being tied to a noose, whose eyes painted into a black circle and her lips has been drawn with Red curve line,forming a shape of creepy fell down from the above of the building into the position of face-to-face at Aura from the bang sound was a sound of her Body hitting a window.

CZ who heard a sound immediately stood up and ran to the window, passing a shocking dark-Elf behind her, She tap her hands to a window.

Everything had happened so fast and too sudden. Aura and CZ couldn't adjust their moods.

This mishap vampire has something was pinned on her clothes above her left breast, It was a Poker card with a clown,he's holding some kind of stick which the top part of it is replaced by his own face.

After Aura composed her conscious in a second, She then immediately lifted her fingers up and contact to someone.

" Message!...Shalltear! We have a trouble!"

At the same time, Aura saw CZ ran away from a window to outside the Cabin.

" Shizu!? Where're you going?! " Aura shouted.

" 7th floor." CZ shouted back, " You stay here, I will go look at the prison."

Even it was a short answer, but that was enough to make Aura knows what Shizu was thinking. If this man could get out Demiurge's prison, That means his prison might be broken out. But the question was How?...because 7th floor didn't have only Demiurge who takes a responsible, but he also has his hench-man. They didn't notice that their prisoners have just escaped?

.

.

.

.

[Cut to Entoma's side]

Mare and Entoma was appointed to do searching in the 9th , Mare and Entoma didn't intimate to each other that much...Except The pleiades, No one actually wants to get near Entoma like the other members of The Pleiades because she eats something that The others don't, and that thing scares them. Or even her own infront of them, Entoma eats human. But when they're not here...She eats...her snacks.

However,that doesn't make Entoma feels depressed or lonely...Not one Nazarick doesn't have just only 1 arthropod.

Entoma and Mare splitted up, Mare went to 5th stayed in 9th ,The bug maid was walking along the her bestfriend,Human-Adel.

She didn't actually understand Yuri's suggestion to Shalltear,But she heard that Yuri Alpha,her sister,said that there would have a lot of chance that Human-Adel would show himself up to those 2 are very close 're close enough to the level that Entoma won't even get angry if Adel slaps her prat from the ,Adel did respect her in the same way as the others.

Even Entoma herself doesn't understand why did a relationship with her and her young master has grown so fast like this but it's actually good for her.

In addition,Not only Entoma whom Adel always comes to but also every insects includes Cocytus Unfortunately,Since Cocytus have his job to do, taking care of Lizard man Village outside there, plus 5th floor is full of an NPC's that have an intellect of their own like Nigredo. So Adel isn't allowed to go there. Adel has also complain this topic to Entoma said he want to take a fight with Cocytus sometime but Himself and Cocytus also have a lot of work to Adel has planned that He would challenge Cocytus for a Battle in the next holiday, if possible...

Summarily,what she gained from her master is... Adel does have something with an arthropods like Entoma,Cocytus and Kyouhukou,which she doesn't know why.

Suddenly,Entoma saw a group of people in a black suit were crowding around.

No doubt, They're Eclair's butlers.

But what really suspects her was there're so much of them...Oh...that means...Eclair brought all of his servants out here?

A Butler penguin was standing infront of a line of his subordinates,and there were also some of the Homunculus maids who were {reluctantly} waiting for this penguin to give an orders to them.

"Do not leave a single speck of dust behind!"

"Yee/Yes!"

"umu... a solemn battlecry the time when I rule the great tomb of Nazarick!"

"Yee!" This time, There were just male's Homunculus maids didn't join the last half of the penguin's the other hand,They shown a displeased out of their face.

" Eyahhh?!-E..Entoma-san?! " As Eclaire saw The bug maid coming,He got himself Second to Cz2128 Delta,Is Entoma Vasilissa Zeta whom eclaire is fear of.

Entoma didn't she saw it was useless rightnow to have a conversation with them,Well...actually they now, what really matter was A searching for Human-Adel.

However, Eclaire saw someone who's following Entoma behind her. That made Eclaire needs to greet that person.

" Oh...Greetings,Solution-san. What-what a nice day, don't you think?"

As Eclaire finish his words, Entoma shockingly turn het face She remembered that She was walking alone in this hall!..Plus..Solution-Epsilon,her sister,was now at E-Rantel...So..How the hell did Solution could stand behind her?! that's impossible.

As Entoma turned back to figure it out...She couldn't believe what she had seen.

Behind Entoma was a 166 cm. was a blonde beauty with spiral curls and blue eyes, and clothing that emphasizes sex appeal...Need not to ask for sure. She is Solution Epsilon, Her sister.

Solution nodded to eclaire with showing her beauty smiling to of replying back.

" It's hard to find you two walking around here. Is there anything wrong?" Eclaire asked.

Entoma then turned her face back, She must pretended like Solution was with her at the first place.

" Well...Nothing special" Entoma replied, she then going to walk passing eclaire and the that, her head was thinking about how did Solution get here? What the frick?

At the time when she passed the Homunculus, she heard them whispering to each other.

" Entoma-sama must looking for that man right now..."

" eh-? that man who came in a canteen?"

" Yeah-.. that man with a makeup"

" I was wondering what's good in him? he is the one that shizu-chan is putting her attention on!...I don't understand why she so interests in a freak like him?!"

Entoma wanted to throw her talisman to them,that would made she bit her lips rightnow if she have one ,she must bear it. She hopes that they'll feel extremely regret like Lupusregina Beta if they knew who Adel really is.

" ! " Entoma startled, As some one put a hand on her shoulder next to turned her face to that hand,she then lifted her head up and found Solution Epsilon was shaking her head,It's a meaning for Entoma not to put her attention on that conversation.

"Oh...anyway..So-chan... Why are you here?!"

Before Entoma was going to ask more, A half of Solution face was waving..And Finally...It turns into a man which answers all of Entoma's doubt.

Because That man was Imp-Adel Positron Sigma. Entoma finally realized, She's completely forgot him before splitting up with it also answers why Entoma didn't feel anything when he's following her from the back.

"Wahh-?!...Adel-sama?!.."

that half of a man's face turns back into a face of Solution Epsilon.

Entoma then saw her fake sister's eyebrows bends up like hyperbola with eyes closed.

That made Entoma understand automatically that Imp Adel was ridiculing her about forgetting him with sarcastic face.

" Awwwww...You're getting touchy? Adel-sama?~ Ahehe~-" Entoma giggled.

Even in this serious situation,but these Different varieties friends still striking a sarcastic words to each other in humor.

Adel { in Solution appearance} also giggled at that ironic words,However..He didn't even get angry. On the other hand,He like it.

" I thought you'd have staying at Shalltear-sama's room?"

"..." Her fake sister didn't answer, instead ,He's shaking as Entoma questioned him.

" Wait... don't tell me that...you are stalking me and Mare-sama since we left Lord Shalltear's room?"

"..." Fake solution nodded. that's enough to answer Entoma's doubt.

" You are such a bad boy!" Entoma yelled mildly at Her fake sister.

Entoma could see her fake sister was showing a regret that, she turned her face back to sneering then look back to her fake sister put her hands up and put it on Entoma's head. she {he} put it back to her own {his own} head.

In short and simple, Imp-Adel counters Entoma back by mocking about her heights comparing to him.

" Aaaaaaagggggghhhhhsssss- again?!-Aaaaaaaa" Entoma felt embarassed, she beated her insect fist in a combo to her fake sister's chest while making herself like a crying baby.

Her fake sister grabs her insect fist, and forced it to stop like what they always do.

Then she {He} brought back the serious to Entoma somekind of " Alright...guys..let just put ourself back on business shall we?"

Fake Solution then released Entoma's fists out, and she walked to the opposite side of her.

" Adel-sama, where're you going?"

Fake Solution then pointed her fingers at the hallway.

" Uh...-? You would go looking for your Human in that way?" Entoma guessed.

Fake Solution noded her face down.

"..A...alright..." Entoma then waved her hand to her fake sister and splitted up with her young master.

.

.

.

" Oh...It's CZ Delta-sama, isn't it? It's...very.. strange that you have come to a place like this... May I ask why?" A Demon was standing infront of CZ2128 Delta in order to object her from keep on going. He's no one but Greed.

Evil Lord Greed is an Evil Lord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He serves as one of Demiurge's subordinates in the 7th Floor.

Greed had heard that CZ2128-Delta is a few people in Nazarick who're some kind of "Good-heart".She loves cute Animals..She loves a place like " Wonderful Nature"..."Peaceful" or something like that ,so it made him twisted his eyebrows in doubt that What makes a person like CZ2128-Delta came to a place like 7th 7th floor is a crimson lava flowed like river, with numerous bubbles in these currents bursting as they reached the surface. This place, which was thoroughly inimical to the living, perfectly fitted the description of a "hell world".

" Please, Let me enter Demiurge-sama's prison." CZ didn't answer greed, Instead,She directly stared at him with her mind was now extremely ? Because If that man could get out Demiurge's prison. That means there was an jailbreak in 7th floor which CZ has no idea why did The 7th floor's area guardians didn't know about could be count as an unforgivable mistakes.

" P-please forgive me,CZ-sama but I can't. That place is Lord Demiurge's private area.I don't have power to give you a permission..I'm sorry.." Greed replied didn't mind that Shizu didn't answer his already used to her Nature.

" You see any prisoners got out?"

" Eh-? What was that question? Shizu-sama?...Of course not. No one could get out of that prison" Greed replied in confusion, Actually..He had already confused when Shizu entered this place..and asked him a weird questions.

" You sure?" CZ asked again,But This time It made Greed looked down at this Automaton in a little anger in his voice.

"Shizu-sama. You are disparaging our work. Please, stop. No one could get out without being seen" Greed answered.

" You wouldn't tell me anything? Shizu-sama? Why did you ask something like this? why did you come here? and why did it need to be those prisoners?.. What's wrong with them?"

Shizu couldn't answer Greed,She didn't reply anything. Because she couldn't think of an for her that she is Automaton,So that she didn't show any sign of emotions. If she were the other races,She would be shaking and sweating rightnow.

" Shizu-sama. Are you ... Okay?-"

" Let her pass,Greed"

"Eh-?"

Suddenly,Cz heard a men's sound coming from her lifted her face up and saw greed was staring at that man in frightened.

Shizu then turned her face back to see him, and finally...She also shocked.

Because a man who's standing behind her was Demiurge. The Leader of everyone in 7th floor.

" D-D-Demiurge-sama?!"

" Let her pass" Demiurge repeated his words again.

" U..Understood,Demiurge-sama!"

Greed moved himself away from Shizu's way in trembling.

Demiurge then walked to Shizu, he was standing infront of her.

" I'll lead you to my prison." Demiurge said in gentlemen's voice.

" ...Demiurge-sama..I thought...You were ..outside this day..."

" Oh, I just forgot my little equipment here. So i've come to bring it back. and i saw you, standing with him." Demiurge explained.

.

.

.

A Large doors have been opened up, A friction between a door and a ground caused a pretty Loud noise. It could bite someone's ears.

Demiurge leads Cz2128-Delta to his prison.

Shizu then immediately walked into it.

" The prison is only one way path, and there would have a bars between the warn yourself not to vomit ." Demiurge said.

Shizu carefully checks The jails, She saw humans were sitting in there,Some were sleeping,Some were laying on the ground.

Doesn't matter what they're doing now, But Shizu could find something that all of them have the same.

A Desperation.

All of people in jails didn't have any hope in their eyes, Or could tell that...They are live with didn't have an eyes which human used to have. Like they didn't have Pupils, they have just...a gray eye-colors. No ne talks to each other, No one was are all... bogged down with...their experiences in Demiurge's farm. There's many kind of people in there...

CZ saw a saint...but...A saint.. Didn't pay for their gods anymore, Moreover...He ripped his Bible off into a peices...and threw away against the prison wall...which means...his spirit breaks turned her face back and continued her searching.

CZ had tought once that 7th floor is the floor she doesn't want to enter the most. And today..What she was observing rightnow actually stressing her belief.

CZ checked all of the jails from the begining, She didn't find anyholes in it...She didn't find any sign of someone's pulling a was locked and in-secure.

This caused CZ an unlimited doubt. This made the situation getting stranger and stranger.

(...Should i tell this to Demiurge-sama?...)

(...there's no choice...I must ask him for help)

" . Adel-sama is-"

"..."

"..."

"..."

" Lord...Demiurge...?"

CZ had turned back to Demiurge for telling him the situation she was very nervous, But...As she turns back,She found that The Guardian of the 7th floor disappears,Leaving a door opened.

" What... ... "

.

.

.

" Shizu-sama. Sorry again for my rudeness"

Greed bowed his head to Cz2128 Delta,She was now going to leave to 7th entered Demiurge's prison, Shizu didn't find any evidence that could lead to The fact that The prisoners had escaped. Even it was just only 1 man who is already dead in 6th it could have more.

Could it be others of Demiurge's prison which he calls it "farm"?

This question poped up in CZ's head for a second, but it has been answered by her common sense immediately.

Because That place was outside of Nazarick.

" .Demiurge-sama?." Shizu asked.

" Lord Demiurge have just already left out. Shizu-sama. He said that he needed to go back to continued his work outside."

" Is there anywrong? sir?" Greed asked.

" No." Shizu then walked pass Greed,on her way out of 7th her doubt about Demiurge behind.

.

.

.

.

Shizu had come back to 6th floor,her destination was A Warehouse which She and Aura had found a dead body of Shalltear's Vampire bride and A prisoner who dressed like Unfortunately,he They didn't get any clue from him.

Shizu noticed that Aura had already set the weather in to a night. Basically,This is not actually a stupid action,On the other hand, Shizu knows that Aura had done it on the purpose of Allowing Vampire to do their work.

An ability of searching of the Vampires are better than in a day.

Shizu finally entered an saw The Lizardman were standing surround an ,They couldn't Shalltear's Vampire and Aura's animal had hedging an area around under the radius of 50 meters.

It could be told in the other way that rightnow,Around Aura's menagerie was not different from A place where The Vampires&beasts were surrounding like Police surrounding a Crime-scene.

CZ inserted herself through The Lizardman and Spear Doesn't matter how crowding they were,because as they noticed CZ2128 Delta,they moved themselves out.

While that,CZ also heard a sound of 6th floor's population were talking.

" What happened?...why did...Vampire on 1st floor were here?..."

" Yo-Is that..Aura Dono' moster?-"

" What they're doing? I can't see!"

Luckily,They didn't know what ,CZ ignored directly heading to the Vampire's suddenly moved themselves out from objecting CZ' way.

Walking along her way, Finally CZ got herself in the 2nd floor of Aura's warehouse.

Inside,She saw Shalltear, Yuri Alpha her sister of course,Aura and a squad of Vampire brides were standing all around the place.

Shalltear and Yuri were gathering around The Body of the victims.

They suddenly noticed that An automaton who is one of the members who're responsible for finding Human-Adel was finally turns back.

" 7th floor are one breaks out..Nothing suspicious." CZ reported.

" So...How did...this man got himself here?"

Aura staring at the man's body,asking a question which no one could answer.

But What Shizu had noticed this time was, Shalltear Bloodfallen was in calm...She's very different from Shalltear that she has known.

"S-Shalltear...Y-You..You a-alright?...Why did you still so calm w-w-when Y..your subordinate has been...k..killed..." Aura tapped her hand on Shalltear's shoulder. She was very nervous about this.

" Oh...about that..."

" I don't really mind,actually...I also kills them while i'm boring either" Shalltear turned her face to Aura and answered in chill then she turned back.

"But the question is...why did he kill them? to protect himself?...or did he think the Vampires would do harm to him?..." Yuri said.

Yes, That's right. The reason why Shalltear wasn't go mad or get angry that her subordinate has been killed was because these either Vampire brides.. or Vampire werewolves...Vampire Bats...and etc are just somekind of POP 're spawned from an ability of Shalltear. As Vampires can create lesser could easily creates the other of them and replace with the old one they've died.

" Oh...Oh-okay...{damn...didn't realize that}" Aura gazed her eyes away in for her that Shalltear was still focusing on the body so she didn't see Aura face turns red. If so, she would have been mocked.

"However!" Shalltear said,"This is...not just a finding of A missing person anymore..." Shalltear picks up a Joker card on her subordinate's corpse and pick up the other card she found in Library. She placed the cards infront of Aura and Cz2128 Delta.

" He is...one step ahead from us.." Shizu, Probably the smartest person in here infered.

"..." Shalltear bit her nails in rancerous.

" "If you think you could find me...then try it"...That's what Human-Adel-sama wanna say?"

Aura asked.

" As far As i'm considered...I think he also means like that..." Yuri said.

" Human-Adel is not affable..!" Shalltear said.

" Oh...What about this?...I think we should check it.." Yuri brought something up, It was a white box which CZ found a spells paper inside.

" We should open it in my room. Aura!.. Tell your beasts to clear this area up. The corpse have nothing in it anymore. We've got everything they had already. Yuri, Took off this man's coat and burned him." Shalltear ordered.

" What about your vampire?" Yuri asked.

" Leave it there, It will disappear in a second now.."

.

.

.

[Shalltear's room]

A white box was placed on Shalltear's table which was encompassed by everyone in the had been already opened.

In Aura's hand was somekind of spell-paper.

" ... ready?"

" ...umu..." Shalltear nodded her head down.

A paper flew out of Aura's hand,It then turned into a blue the end,it turned into a white screen.

In a screen,It appeared an image of Shalltear's Vampire bride was sitting on the chair,she's been her face had been painted into the same makeup as Human-Adel.A circumstance around her was the same place where they found her body.

That's right, This is the Vampire bride whom now is this is a video before she died.

Shalltear's eye her,this was took a big gulped in her throat.

[In a Video]

{What is your name...?} A voice of a man,calling her from behind the was the one holding a camera.

"..." No response from a vampire ,because she doesn't have a name. That's why she couldn't give a men behind the screen an answer.

{Who are you?}

"...S...S...Shalltear...servant..."

{Why are you here?}

{ Guessing time... you're Looking for me?- }

{ Looking for me?-(wheezes)- LOOKING FOR ME?-(wheezes)-}

Suddenly, A Camera had turned away from a hapless Vampire to a person who's holding this camera,{Like selfie}.

" ! " Everyone in Shalltear's room shocked.A person who's holding a camera ,He had a scary-makeup on his face.

No doubt,The way he spoke, the way he used an accent...It automatically defined him. He is Human-Adel...A real one.

Human Adel then talked to a camera, to a people who's watching.

{ You see, This! is what happens when son of Ainz Ooal gown! is missing! Everyone... is loses their minds!}

{ If you wanna catch me, you have to play my little rule is simple! That Coward must stop hiding and turn in..., Oh.. and every hour it doesn't, people will die. Starts from that Hamster-...}

A makeup man then put a camera then zoom in his face.

{ I'm a man of my word-HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-}

An image was shaking by a laughing of a screen then turned off, end of the before an image had been cut off,everyone saw that Human-Adel had turned the camera to A vampire while laughing then he rushed into her.

"..."

A dead air was filled the room, Everyone remained silence.

Not just Shalltear was shocked for what she've seen but it happened to all of them.

Even shizu always has an emotionless face,but that doesn't mean she's lack of emotion.

Yes, Shizu also felt something in her head.

A feeling... of Terrifying.

"..S..sister..."

Shizu gazed her eye to Mare bello fiore,brother of tightly enfolded his wooden staff to his body, his legs bend to each other while his eye was still focusing on the air which was the same spot as the magic eyes were trembling... no...his entire body was trembling...he was shaking in frightened.

"..." Aura reaction was not different from her brother, but was didn't sure if she would heard her brother's voice or not.

" ... T...this...this can't be real...r-right?..." Aura said.

" Sister...I...I'm scare..."

CZ then gazed to Entoma, her sister. Eventhough she is the one of a few people that are close to Adel but CZ could sense a feeling of terror from the bug maid either.

" Impossible..." Yuri's face paled, Suddenly her green passive works.

" Hggggg-! "

Mare then startled as someone tapped a hand his Mare turned his face to the person,He immediately jumped away from him.

Imp-Adel was staring at Mare,who was now standing behind Aura's back,As he tapped his shoulder ,Mare automatically moved away from him and hiding behind Aura.

This brought a nervous to Imp-Adel's purpose was only to console Mare had already got himself scares of Adel.

Imp-Adel tried to reach Mare again,But this time... Aura was also a person who moved away from more he reached the Siblings,The more they moved away from him.

" -sama...Please forgive my presuming. But you have to realize that...Imp-Adel-sama and Human-Adel-sama are totally... different people.." CZ walked behind put her hands on Adel's was the most person in this room that kept her cool.

As Aura and Mare realized, they moved closer and be back to normal.

" Ahh- we are so sorry,Adel-sama.." The siblings bowed.

"..." Imp-Adel formed his index finger and thumb in to circle and shown it to them { an OK sign}.

" my god..." Yuri Alpha turned her face back with a hand covered her fore head. She probably be the most nervous person in the room.

" Is that man...r...really...Adel?" Yuri

questioned, Rightnow, the atmosphere in the room had turned in to a couldn't actually believe what they just saw.

" He ...is...cruel..."

A little sound from Mare, was sent to his sister's ears but loud enough to make everyone heard it. He still sticked with his sister in fear.

" Shalltear! We must report this to Ainz-sama rightnow! This is getting out of our hand!" Aura yelled.

" NO! "

A bawled from Shalltear Bloodfallen came out of her throat, It was very loud that made a room fell in silence again.

"..." Aura looked at Shalltear in stunned.

" What do you mean?!"

"..." Shalltear lowered her eye-sights down to the ground.

" I...I just promised Ainz-sama...that I would handle this..." Shalltear said.

" But Shalltear! You didn't remember what did he said in that Video?!-"

" I DID! "

Shalltear cut Aura's word.

" We can't let Ainz-sama takes care of everything... Don't you think it is shameless when you just promised something and being back out ?...especially...with our Supreme leaders?" Shalltear started to explain the reason, " We can't let Ainz-sama deals with everything ... We must help ourselves if we could...And this is our chance!... A chance to show Ainz-sama that we have a potential! What will Ainz-sama feel if he hears that his guardians...and his maids couldn't deal with any problem but asking for only his help like...like a baby? " Shalltear said, To this line, it was like a big hands and slaps on everybody's faces.

"Wouldn't that made him disappointed in us? We are The servants of the great supreme one... but we can't even find a missing person?..."

" We...are that incapable?..." Shalltear asked.

"..." No answers given, everyone was now considering if Shalltear's word made any sense.

" I agree with her."

" CZ?!"

Cz walked out of a group of people, she's standing next to Shalltear her face was different from everyone. Because CZ's face was showing the seriousness.

" Adel-sama...he challenged us... If we report this to Ainz-sama...this means we surrender...and this shows that we are lack of capability and aren't worth enough to be his subordinates..."

"...Okay...okay...{out hales}...alright..." Aura said,"So...what we're gonna do from now?" Aura questioned.

" The same... Find him...but more carefully..." Shalltear said.

" With respect Shalltear-sama,but he's going to kill hamsuke" Yuri said.

" What time is it?" Shalltear asked.

" From now on... there is 48 minutes before the next hour arrives,Lord Shalltear"

" Alright... we must hurry... even there're still a time left but we can't be careless.. Mare!"

" Y-Yes..?"

" Tell your animals and your servants,If they found Adel...arrest him instantly...-hmm?"

Shalltear had been provoked from behind,she turned back and found was moving his fist and slowly tapped it on his own face twice. This means he wanted to say something.

"...eh?..."

" Aura?... what did he mean?"

"...hmm..." Aura walked closer to Imp Adel,she's considering at his body language.

" I think he means... If possible... we should use violence inorder to catch Huma- WhAT-?! "

" ! " As aura said Violence, Everybody shocked.

" What do you mean?! Adel?!"

" Adel-sama! We can't do that!... We can't hurt our master! " Yuri rushed in the middle of Aura and Shalltear. She's the most panic one in CZ's sights.

Imp-Adel shook his face,he then tapped his hands on Yuri's shoulder.

" This is the only way...? you mean?..." Aura -Adel turned his face to Aura and noded.

From Imp-Adel expression rightnow could say that he was displeased by his Aura of hate went out of Imp-Adel's means he was absolutely upset at his Human-form.

" B...but..."

Imp-Adel suddenly put his hands on the hesitating Yuri's face and holded it towards him, to make Yuri focused on his sincerity.

"..." Yuri lowered her eyes down," If...if you said...so..." She didn't want to do this,but Adel was serious this claims that they should do it if they want to catch Human-Adel as fast as possible.

"Shalltear...Don't you think he's lying?" Aura asked.

" I don't think so...what he'd done to my vampire is a proof that he would do it... doubtlessly"

" But why?...Why did he want to kill hamsuke?..." Aura questioned.

" I don't know..." Short answered from Shalltear," But he must have a purpose behind this..."

"he said people would die as long as that " coward" is still hiding...who is that coward he mentioned?" Yuri asked.

" He is saying something we don't understand...something that only him and that person knows..."

" Let's focus on hamsuke first" Shalltear said," Asking about things we don't know will cause nothing more than a waste of time and a headache..."

"We need to focus on how to catch when we complete it... we will invest him about everything he had done. easier?" Shalltear said.

Time is come closer and closer, by spending a time asking for a questions that no one knows would be such a waste of they should do is catch him as fast as when they actually arrest him, the answers would be automatically given.

" okay...you were right..." Aura said.

" I have a good idea" Shalltear said, she then took a book she had brought from Library and placed it on a 's a military novel.

" I've read it a little bit, I could easily transport hamsuke to a safe place by my {Gate}."

" Oh, That's the great idea! Shalltear, so we will bring Hamsuke here by a {Gate} and so, Human-Adel-sama can't-"

" But I'm not going to do that"

" Heeeeehhhhhhhhh?! -" Aura shouted in confusion.

" Shalltear what are you saying!? if we bring Hamsuke here by your {gate}... that will be our check mate !..Human-Adel-sama won't be able to reach her!"

" Aura...listen to me 'til the end first!" Shalltear yells back at the dark elf, She then sighed.

" I know that if we bring that hamster here by my ability, Adel won't be able to kill her. but think about it wisely" Shalltear explained," if we still keep Hamsuke in 6th floor, that means Human-Adel would have no choice but to bring himself in 6th floor right?"

" So...you - you are going to say...you will use Hamsuke as a bait to lure Human-Adel-sama out... and when he comes out...we will catch him?"

" Um-hmm, thanks to this book. At first I'm shocked at this , but come to think of it, If Ainz-sama or..or Demiurge were here instead of me, he would probably do this."

" About Demirurge-sama." Shizu raise her hand up, " He had come here but..he left already.."

" Did you tell him about this?"

" I was about to. But he went out .." Shizu said.

" Hmm...strange...well... probably he's really hurry this time..." Aura said.

" Ahh... what a pity..." Shalltear moaned.

By Contacting Demiurge and asking him for assistant seems to be a good they were afraid if they would disturb Demiurge was very busy with his work outside and it would be better to let him continued his work that has been given by Ainz.

Shalltear doesn't want a help from Albedo and Pandora's actor either, the reason has been written above.{and I believe that i don't need to explain why shalltear doesn't want to contact albedo, right?}.

" Aura-sama..What do you mean strange?." CZ asked Aura.

" because actually, Demiurge is a calmly guy...so it's a little bit strange that you said he came in and immediately...went out..."

" Anyway, Adel...you could only used skill of a form you are staying,right?" Shalltear turned to Imp-Adel,questioning.

As Imp-Adel heard Shalltear's question, he moved closer to Entoma Vasilissa Zeta.

" Eh.?...Adel-sama...what are you doi-"

PFFFFFF-!

Imp-Adel knocked his fist on Entoma's body,That cut her words off. Now,Entoma was like a puppet which has been hung on a wall. She was now stand still like a stone.

This shown that Imp-Adel is using {Knocking} on her.

"...i see..." CZ knocked her fingers on Entoma who was now like a statue.

Adel snapped his fingers, Entoma was be able to move again.

" Adel-sama! I was shocked!...Don't ever do that again! " Entoma was a little furious, but however, her reaction was cute as only strikes her insects fist at Imp-Adel chest like a Combo because that was the highest position she could reach because of her heights against Adel.

Shalltear turned back to Aura and Yuri.

" Now only problem is that Human Adel could use his skill either, If he used his ability that makes people being inmovable..."

" But Human-Adel-sama is still weaker than us.. Ainz-sama says that Human-Adel's level is under 50? right?... so his ability in human form won't stop us from moving...right?...i think he couldn't do anything much.." Aura said.

" Umu, I agree. But we must not be ...He is intellect is the same level as Demiurge and Ainz-sama." Shalltear said.

Speaking of Adel's skill,{Kocking} is a special skill which is one of Adel's domain. It is a skill that doesn't exist in Yggdrasil or this generally involves striking the nerves or pressure points that control movement of living creatures made them fall in to a state between dead and alive which mean those people who've been knocking-ed by Adel would neither alive nor die but they could observe everthing happening around them. It might sounds paradox that they didn't alive but could observe everything happening around what really observed things is not one's nervous system like eyes. but it is a person "soul" that is overlapped with his body,observing things.

For example, if one's has been knocked. their body will not be able to move. every system in his body will stop. that includes even a heart-beat,Blood circulation system and a brain. But it didn't make him died, his HP won't be affected. or it could be told in the easiest way that it is like his "Time" has been stopped, but his soul didn't stop.

However, Adel's {knocking} skill also based on a Level of users. Its power and stunning time would be different depends on a level of a person he used on and his own level.

Quick example, If compares between Entoma and Shalltear blood fallen. If Undead Adel used {Knocking} on them. Entoma would be stunned forever because her Level is lower than him the differences are too much. On the other hand,Shalltear would be stunned like only 5-6 seconds because her level is the same as him.

Of it was Human Adel, Entoma would be stunned for 5-6 seconds because her level is more than him only 7 level... But Shalltear wouldn't receive any effect of {Knocking} because Human Adel's level is very lower than her.

" But we won't just leave Hamsuke in 6th floor right? Lady Shalltear?" A nervous Yuri asked, Used Hamsuke as a bait to lure Human-Adel was a little bit cruel in Yuri's perspective. But can't refuse that it seems work to her.

" Yes, I won't. Hamsuke is in Ainz-sama's property. So we must protect her.I think we should tranferring her through something... if we let her walking outside...Adel would probably kill her by A sniper."

" So ... should we lock her in something like safe-house?" Yuri asked.

" Maybe my Cabin" Aura suggested, " It's the safiest place in 6th floor. I'm very confident, No one could passed through even he is Adel-sama...It seems rude to say this...I'm so sorry Imp-Adel-sama" Aura then bowed to Imp-Adel.

" Okay... the Cabin, We will transferring Hamsuke to your This is The Human Adel's he attacks, we will take him down."

" Woahhhh-Shalltear!...This is brilliant!"

" Heh-Heh-heh," Shalltear giggled, She's pretty proud in her idea.

" But- Is it better to transfer her through your {Gate} to Aura-sama's Cabin?"

" If we do that, We will never meet Adel and if we won't, we won't catch him...,don't forget!" Shalltear explained.

" Oh...okay.."

" Move most of the animals to 6th floor, If he shows himself up, don't afraid to use violent" Shalltear repeated her orders.

" Understood!"

.

.

.

.

" Wahhh-? V-Vampire-sama, where are you taking me to?"

Hamsuke has been called out from her home by Shalltear's has been dragged out and was now staying infront of a Huge Black Box. Its size is twice of Hamsuke.

Behind the box, Hamsuke saw a lots of beasts and monster from 6th floor, Vampire wolf and Vampire brides were guarding a caravans which uses to tranfer a horses were standby to take Hamsuke to its Hamsuke is a dragon, a big dragon. Surely, it is Aura's dragon.

What they actually did rightnow was not different from tranferring a president to the white house. Guards are all over Hamsuke. And that made she scared.

The Box then opened up. Inside, It has nothing more than an empty space which fits a size of Hamsuke.

" Get in." Aura walked out of a crowd of monster.

" H-Heh?!-W-why?"

" I said Get in! " Aura shouted.

"Ahhhh- This one is so sorry! ~Kosaru-"

Hamsuke get herself in a box reluctantly.

Aura sighed," Good grief...you don't even realize that you are going to get killed... do you?.."

Aura complaint, However, She didn't mind if Hamsuke would be like can't tell Hamsuke about what was going to happen to would be a troublesome and cause panic among the village.

"A-A-Aura-sama?... Where would you taking me to?...I..I'm scared- it's dark in here.."

" You don't need to know. But you will be alright. That's what I could tell"

" Y-You aren't going to dump me out off Nazarick,are you?"

" Of course not! Now just shut up and be right there!" Aura yelled in furious.

" Wahhhh-! I'm so sorry-Kosaru~!"

BAM!

Aura closed the Box, leaving Hamsuke in gazed her eyes to check if everything is according to the plan or not.

A box which Hamsuke was in were tied up to another carriage.

"{Message}... Shalltear, everything is ready. Hamsuke is already in the box"

" {alright... good}"

.

.

.


	18. CHAOS among the tomb part ( II )

**_[Cut to Shalltear's side]_**  
 ** _Caution: To understand any situations happen in this chapter, You need to complete " Chaos among the tomb ( I ) " first. Because everything is linking and won't be understandable if you haven't finished the previous chapter._**

Shalltear was floating {fly} with Yuri on the sky in 6th floor. Under Shalltear and Yuri's feet was a Carriages that uses to escort Hamsuke, It's quite hard to tell what's down there since its all covered by a green forest,except the carriages's path.

" Alright... good ... I will repeat my plan again, The Caravans will not stop no matter what . Aura and Mare will follow the caravans by its left and right side with using Invisibility. because that area are covered by jungle but the caravans's path doesn't. Because it is not a cover way,So you guys can hide from Human-Adel's and CZ,She will be stick among the group In case he uses a Rifle, she could detect a bullet's way and uses it to approach him." Shalltear said.

If say so, can't refuse that there're various ways to approach Hamsuke. It could be a mind bomb exploding from the ground, perhaps it could be an air attacks, or it could even be an assassination from a far way like using a sniper rifle.

" And what are you going to do?"

" Me and Yuri will be on the sky, The book said that by using a "Bird-eye" view would help us notice the enemy much easier"

" What about Entoma?...i didn't see her?"

" Some one has to standby in 9th floor. Because Human-Adel had disguised as a Homunculus once. I'm afraid if he would do something to them.I had ordered Cixious to keep her eye on them but her power couldn't do much. So i sent Entoma to be an assistant" Shalltear continues, " Around Hamsuke's carriage would be surrounded by 4 guardians carriages,as long as they keep forming in rectangle, There would appear a magic sheild which can protect Hamsuke from a ground attack."

" Where did you get these things from, Shalltear?"

" Remember that time when we invaded Re:Estize in Demiurge's plan? "

"...oh...i see.."

" Anyway,keep guarding Hamsuke"

" O..okay.."

{Message cancelled}

" Fuuuuuu-..." Shalltear sighed. This is the first time she did something pretty she is Undead, but she couldn't keep her heartbeat rate in a normal state, she couldn't control her mind not to be worry about her plan.

She looked at a book in her hands.

" I hope the carriages could be used instead of something this book called " A convoy" ...hope it works.." She complaint,she then lifted her face gazed her eyes to Yuri Alpha who's floating next to her. Yuri noded her face down,meanimg that she's ready to receive Shalltear's order.

" Now...Adel... what would you do?.." Shalltear looked up to the {fake} shy which had set a time in this floor to be a night. Eventhough,It seems nonsense not to set a time to a daylight but Actually, it would make her Vampires and Aura's beasts work very..very much better than in a daylight.

" Alright. Go!... keep following the clear path! do not go in the jungle if not necessary." Aura ordered.

The carriages then started moving, Aura then faded away from the caravans by { Invisibility} to the right side.

.

.

.

Flying along the sky above the caravans about approximately 20-25 metres, Shalltear Blood fallen and Yuri Alpha was also using {Invisibility} magic to hide themselves from being seen by Human-Adel. They are searching for any suspicious things under 100 meters around The caravans.

" See anything suspicious, Yuri?"

" No, Shalltear-sama. Eventhough it is a little hard to know what's down there but i don't see anything suspicious"

They have no choice, Plus a path between Greenhole to Aura's cabin are almost covered by a jungle But to make things according to Shalltear's plan, they must be very careful and stay alert all the time.

" There's no sign of him...where does he go?"

" Shalltear-sama, or maybe...Adel-sama just fooled us?"

" ...hm..." Shalltear was thinking. Can't refuse that Yuri Alpha would probably right but his words somehow make her instinct felt that he would do it and that word is...

" I'm a man of my word..."

" Hm?... e-excuse me, Shalltear-sama... what did you say?"

" He said ' I'm a man of my word '... that's why it keeps me wondering... his voice... his eyes... it was an eyes of commitment.., I felt."

" If Lupusregina were here..."

" what do you mean,Yuri?" Shalltear suspected, Yuri just mentioned her sister's name out of nowhere.

" Y..Yes...Shalltear-sama. Adel-sama had once told me that my sister, Lupusregina Beta, could already memorize his scent..So this made his impersonation skill be ineffective against her. i think if she were here, she would probably help us a lot."

" Oh...i see, She is werewolf,isn't she?"

The book also mentioned about something calls " Police dog " either, that makes Shalltear realized that it would be better if Lupusregina were here a pity.

" S-Shalltear-sama!" Yuri immediately shouted out in panic.

" What? Yuri?"

" I...I think...I think I've found something...Shalltear-sama.."

" What do you just said?!-O-Okay, S-S-stay right there Yuri. I'm coming"

.

.

.

" Found anything, Mare?"

" N-No..s..sister.."

" Strange... a minute have been passed and there's no sign of Adel-sama.." Aura looked down at her watch, it was 15 minutes before 1 hour.

" you sounds nervous, Is there anything wrong?" Aura asked Mare in brother's voice actually sounds nervous.

" I..I..I'm afraid...sister.."

" Don't be afraid Mare!.. don't you remember? Human-Adel-sama level is only 52! Logically speaking.. you sure are stronger than him" Aura reminds.

" Oh... Y-you're right.." Mare realized. But he couldn't be careless.

Suddenly, someone's called Aura from {Message}.

"..{ Aura! }.."

" What? Shalltear?!"

" {I think I've found where he is rightnow... tell Mare to come at me immediately!} "

" Ehhh-?! " Aura yelled in excited," R-really!?"

" {Just tell him, just only Mare. You and Shizu stick with the carriages!} "

" O-okay..."

.

.

.

.

[Cut to Shalltear's side]

After she's been called by Yuri, Shalltear Blood fallen was now floating next to The big sister of The Pleiades,Yuri Alpha.

" There..Shalltear-sama.." Yuri pointed her finger to something which is towards them about 200 was far from them to notice, but it was not a big deal for Shalltear Bloodfallen and Yuri Alpha.

" That looks...actually ...suspicious..." Shalltear agrees with Yuri. A Cabin is placed in a middle of a jungle far from the Caravans which is hiding among the green tall jungle , However,its roof is still taller than the trees.

Comparatively speaking, It was like an old house which is ...alone in the middle of a deep forest like in an average horror movies.

"Let's see..." Shalltear made her fingers in an "O" shape, It was her magic skill which works something like a binoculars.

As Shalltear focused on an image she's concentrating. It appears something was reflecting a light back into her eyes from the 3th floor of a cabin.

" ! " Shalltear eyes widened. what she saw was a muzzle of a sniper rifle was jut out from the top floor of a Cabin and a Rifle scope which reflects a light into Shalltear's eyes.

" Shit-! I saw him! "

" {message!}... Aura! I think I've found where he is !...Tell Mare to come at me immediately! "

" {E..eh-?! R..really?!}"

"Just tell him, just only Mare. You and Shizu stick with the carriages!"

"{O-okay...} "

{Message cancelled}

" Shalltear-sama, Why just we don't rush in?"

Yuri questioned in worried, She was ready to strike in the Cabin as soon as Shalltear orders.

" Yuri-! Don't do that, Remember...His nervous system in Human form is the same level as Lupusregina. Eventhough he is level 52 but he could dodge my attack. If you rush in without thinking,he would probably sense you and get away"

Shalltear continued explaining," This is why i called Mare here, He could use his vines to cover all the get away routes before we rush in"

" S-so that is...I...I see..." Yuri pulled herself back.

" S-shalltear...W..what is it?.."

Mare finally came her, he was also floating next to Shalltear using {Complete Invisibility}.But suddenly as he noticed a brown cabin that made Mare suspects more than her.

" Wait...i-i never see any canbin in this area.."

" Of course Mare! because it was not yours! Adel had built it up, somehow!"

" Hehh-?..B..but ... how did he do that without getting detected?.."

" I don't know, However.. Use your vines to leaguerd it, quick! "

" U..Understood-"

Mare landed himself down to the ground he breathed in and then rammed down his wooden stick, as it touched the ground, The big green vines came up. they immediately rushed up as if it was going up into the sky.

it then bends to each other in the opposite side,covering the cabin from everyway.

Finally, It appears a very big Vines were acting like a wall, covering a cabin in a circle.

" Good job, Mare" Shalltear said," Now...there's only 1 thing left..."

She, Yuri, and Mare were still using invisibility slowly flew closer and closer to a gazed her eyes around,analyzing an Yuri didn't see anything suspicious from here, but she couldn't confirm if there would be nothing were set around a cabin.

" {Neutralize the trap}! " Shalltear casts a spell, " What?... N-No trap has been set?..." After finished casting,Shalltear said astonishingly.

"... Is he very confident that we would never find him?... {Chuckles} sorry Adel, but you can't escape now.."

Those 3 disable {Complete Invisibility},They appeared out of an empty sky.

" Adel, I know you're in that Cabin... Come to mommy,rightnow! "

" S-shalltear-sama...i think it's..weird to say the last part of your words in a situation like this.." Yuri whispered.

" ... " No responsed from the Cabin, Shalltear still saw a rifle's muzzle still there.

" Adel! You know that a rifle bullets can't do anything to us,right?.. there's no use if you think you could escape. the area has been surrounded by Mare's wall ! "

"... " No one replying back.

"... Shalltear-sama! o-or maybe.. he is now planning to get away?! " Yuri asked.

" Then we must get him before he finished! "

As Shalltear said, She and Yuri immediately shoots themselves to the ground,straight to a Cabin.

Although they were floating far from cabin about a hundred metres but Shalltear and Yuri already reached a cabin in just a second.

" Mare!,keep looking from above. If you see him trying to getaway from us, i think you know what to do! "

" {U-understood,Shalltear}.." Mare then activated {Invisibility} and flew up to the sky.

(...Alright...Now, Mare was acting like something calls helicopter...) Shalltear didn't understand that book so much as Ainz, she didn't know what is Helicopter,but she atleast knows from a book that Helicopter is something floating in the sky. One of its duty is to search for something below it.

Shalltear then summoned 4 Vampire brides, Yuri was on the other side of were standing next to a Cabin's door.

Shalltear then lifted her right hand up,showing Yuri Alpha her index finger,middle finger and ring finger. She then slowly folded it down one by one as she started a count.

" 3...2...1..."

Yuri then punched the door. It immediately blews off, revealing inside.

The brides then rushed in before Shalltear, in order to be her sheild.

After the brides rushed,It follows by Yuri and after that, It's Shalltear.

On the first floor the saw nothing but an empty brown space. However, The brides continued its duty. They rapidly jumped up to 2nd floor, Shalltear and Yuri followed.

Gazing an eyes all around a circumstance inside, Shalltear and Yuri saw absolutely nothing in 2nd floor. Or this is maybe the reason why Adel built this place so quick?... Because it has just a structure but nothing inside. Finally, the 3rd floor, a floor where Shalltear noticed a rifle.

The brides jumped up to , Shalltear took her spear out, she's ready to fight with whatever it was in the last floor.

In addition, Shalltear didn't intend to take it out. But she instinctively did it.  
" ADEL! " Shalltear yells before she landed on a highest floor. Her beauty red eyes were looking all around the room and found that...

This room... also has nothing... it just another empty room which had a sniper rifle had been placed next to a window.

" What the..."

Shalltear slowly walked to a rifle, The brides and Yuri already cleared the floor. This Cabin has NOTHING ... Absolutely nothing...but just a Rifle.

Looking down to a Rifle, Shalltear saw something was placed under a gun. she then took it up and started analyzing.

It was a Poker card, a white poker card. It has a picture of an ugly man, dressing as a clown and was lifting a staff, which also has his face on it ,up.

Flipping a card to its back,Shalltear saw something has been written with a black ink.

" Jokes on you. " That's what it said. This message made Shalltear and Yuri's eyes widened.

At this moment, They knew... They have been baited.

" SHIT! "

.

.

.

[Cut to Aura's side:before Shalltear enters a cabin]

" Then...I-I will go now sister..."

" umu, be careful Mare."

As Aura finished, Mare then use {fly} magic and went up to a sky.

" ahh...i'm so relieved... finally she found Adel-sama.."

Aura sighed.

Now there's only Aura from the left side of the caravans. Eventhough Mare has gone, but she should stay here as Shalltear's order because they must be sure that Hamsuke is safe and secure.

Suddenly, Aura's eyes noticed something on the ground... a blood.

The ground is marked with bloodstains, but not just right there, because the stains has been dragged a long way deep in to a bush.

This made Aura stopped, she then lifted her fingers up and tapped on her ears.

" CZ, i found something suspicious..."

" {Lady Aura, what is it?}"

" A blood..." Aura said," I'll go check it, You stick with Hamsuke."

" {Understood} "

"...{message cancelled}.."

Aura then started to follow the stains, she reached her hands out to part the bush out of her way, she found that it wasn't the end of the bloodstains... it continues into a forest.

With clueless, Aura followed. Fortunately, she's using invisibility. So that she didn't need to be aware of a traps, however she didn't be careless. Aura climbed up the tree and started following the stains by jumping off a tree to tree.

Suddenly, Aura found something infront of her. It's a group of men. they were wearing a clown-masks, they were dessing like an average people from this world. In their hands, they're holding a weapons...which is likely to be the same type as CZ2128 Delta. From here, Aura, who's standing on a top of a tree, could tell that they are preparing something.

Obviously, No need to explain or proof anything. These guys are 100% connected to Human-Adel because of a clown-masks they're wearing.

" What-?! ...but Shalltear said she just found Adel-sama..."

Aura was thinking. What did this mean? Many questions popped up in her head. Leaving this dark-elf in confused.

(... W-well...However... I think i'm lucky to found them before they're going to start an attack...thanks to the stains ) Aura thought.

Aura then springs herself to a tree above of their heads, she was going to start an attack.

These men looks weak. It was like taking an outsiders and put a clown masks on their faces. Aura planned to jump down in the middle and the used her whip to beat them.

She was going to jump, but suddenly... Some thoughts popped up in her minds.

(...wait...this is strange... there's only 4 mens down there... ) Aura thought, (...yo..yo..yo.. hold up Aura... even i could easily beat them down like a peice of cake... but.. i felt... i felt that they must hide something...)... ( Are they waiting for me to start an attack?...)

A memory when that time Shalltear has been brain-washed starts playing in Aura's head. That time, she's been observing her supreme leader, Ainz-Ooal-gown.

[Flash back: In a form of message]

" Umu, Tell nigredo to survey an area around, Albedo. We need to make sure if the enemy had set a trap..or have some tricky plans to fool us or not."

" Understood, Ainz-sama."

" Ainz-sama,..even I'm sure that you'll win but an enemy may have plan B, like... exploding an area allaround you and Shalltear to kill you both..."

" Umu,... That could possibly happen Albedo... I don't know how dangerous they are..but i'm sure that our power should scares them not a little. Based on that unit we had faced at Carne-village...So It's a conmon sense that they might kill us both because we probably are disaster in their perspective.."

" So, they would probably use you as their tools to eliminate Shalltear first, and then they would come up and take you down after you finished your fight with Shalltear?, That's what you want to say? Ainz-sama?"

" umu. That's what I'm afraid of... because fighting with Shalltear will decreased my mana so much... and this is the great chance they could take me down"

" I will keep looking for it, Ainz-sama"

" Umu, thank you Albedo."

" A-Ainz-sama...I..I don't understand... why don't we just..?... rush in and take her down?.."

" [chuckles], Clueless Aura... what a-"

" Enough, Albedo." Ainz then turned to Aura, "Always Remember Aura, if something goes to easy, you must suspect that it was a trap."

" W...why?..." Aura asked in clueless.

" **Because the enemy will do everthing to make you fall for their plans. you felt that it is too easy because the enemy intend to lure us to think the same as they want us to think, and if we do. They can take control over us and this means we're already lose.** "

.

.

.

[ Out of flash back]

" The...enemy will do...everything...to make you fall for their..plan..."

Aura repeated the supreme one's word. She then stopped and then called somebody.

" { CZ, ...come to my position} "

.

.

.

" What is it, lady Aura?"

After had been called, CZ arrived at Aura spot in just less than 1 minute. And Yes, She is using invisibility either.

" You see those mens?.." Aura pointed her finger down to a group of men beneath her feet.

CZ then looked down, The men was still loading their weapons.

"men's cloths are just ordinary, no enchanced, no magic weapons, guns are metallic... masks are custom..." CZ analyzed.

" Lady Aura, I think we should not abandon Hamsuke carriages.."

" I know CZ, but ... these guys are going to kill Hamsuke.. could you check if there's any traps around here...because your trap-checking skill is better than all of us" Aura said.

CZ nodded her head down, she started analyzing.

" I got one, an explosion magic...but i couldn't tell which kind of it. May be gas..or may flashbang...or maybe a bomb" CZ reported.

"...As my expectation.." Aura complaint, she felt lucky for herself that she could learn to feel aware atleast.

" As long as we don't touch the ground... we are fine.." CZ said.

" Umu...umu... I see... Adel-sama almost got me... heh...if i jump down, the explosion magic that he had set will activate and that will allows these clowns to get away... that's clever...Adel-sama.."

" But! " Aura brought out her whip.

" If i attack them from above! there's nothing to be aware of! "

As Aura said, She strikes her whip down to the clowns. while that, CZ2128 Delta aimed her rifle and shoots out a sling.

" What the-?! " One of the clowns yelled in shocked as there's some thing was peircing through his friends shoulder. It was CZ's sling.

Unfortunately, a clown couldn't saying anything for long Because both of his legs were tired up with a whip. As he looked around,he found that all of his friends had been pulling up to the sky with their heads down.

" Arrrrrggggg-"

being attack unexpectedly, All of the clowns weapons dropped down to the ground due to a quick pulling.

" HaHa! got'em! " Aura shouted in cheerful, she felt like she was pretty genius.

The clowns were hanging by a sling and a whip on a tree, a same tree that Aura and CZ were standing on.

Suddenly, they heard a sound coming behind them. It's sound of shaking,... like an earthquake...

" What is that?" CZ questioned.

" That's a sound of Mare's spells..." Aura answered,They turned their face back, behind them, it appears a tower of vines were surrounding something which they didn't see.

" Looks like there's a battering overthere... Are they catching Adel-sama?"

" probably.." CZ said.

However, they turned back to a hanging clowns.

" Where is your boss! " Aura grabbed one of a clown's shirt and pulled it closer to her.

"..." A clown didn't reply.

" So you're not going to answer? eh?... CZ "

" Understood." CZ said, As Aura ordered. She then strikes the back of her gun to a clown's head.

A sound of metal hitting one's head echoed from a clown's head.

"..." But there's still no reply from him.

Aura then grabbed a clown mask, she then pulled it off...but... the mask didn't follow her force.

" What the...?" Aura pulled again, but it results the same.

" Impossible..." Aura put her other hand on his mask, she then used her full force to pull it it doesn't work, the mask still stick with a man's face.

" Why did it stuck?! " Aura yelled in furious, she then tried it again but CZ next to her tapped her hand on Aura's shoulder.

" Lady, Aura..."

" WHAT?! " Aura turned her face back, CZ then pointed her finger to a next clown who's hanging next to his friends. She pointed to his shoulder... Aura then staring at it for a second.

" CZ...what are you trying to tell m-...! "

Suddenly, Aura just realized something before she was going to finish speaking. her eyes widened in shocked.

Because this clown was a clown that CZ had shooted a sling peirced through his shoulder. CZ sling was like a 'hook' which the shank part of it is as sharp as a blade.

So this mean, if it passes through anything, it will cause a damage to that object. and if it passed through a part of a man's body, it should cause an injured like stabbing a knife in someone's shoulder.

But this man, he has no blood coming out of his body. It was like stabbing a knife to a doll or a sack.

"...How...?... "

Before Aura was going to question anymore, the clowns suddenly turned in to a black liquid like a slime. This makes 4 of them fell down from being tied up to a noose.

" Damn it! They're not human?!... CZ! they're going to get away! " Aura was going to jump down but then she had been stopped from CZ's hand sign.

" No..." CZ said, " they aren't going to get away...these liquid is not a living things..." CZ said. she just finished analyzing.

" Heh?!- What do you mean?" Aura gazed her eyes back down to the ground.

The 4 pile of black liquid didn't mix with each other, it slowly formed itself up into something smaller than its size. It slowly turned into the 4 small rectangle.

"they are turning back to their original forms" CZ said.

Finally, an image infront of Aura and CZ was a 4 poker cards which are transformed from the 4 clowns. The cards were lying on the ground, showing their front back to the people on a tree.

each of the cards have a letter on it, One letter per card. And it was lying in order and that made Aura saw a letters forming into a words with only...1 syllable.

" . "

" ! "

At this moment, Aura and CZ realized... they have been baited.

" THIS IS A DECOY ! " Aura yelled in shocked.

Suddenly as Aura realized, someone had called her from {message}. Aura sures that this person was Shalltear blood fallen. and she was right, it's actually Shalltear.

" Shalltear! "

" { AURA! BE CAREFUL! Forgot what I've told you! Adel just baited me with his Decoy! stay alert at the carriages! } "

" Oh ...shit..." Aura and CZ looked at each other faces.

.

.

.

[Before CZ assemble with Aura]

Hamsuke was staying in a box, she didn't have any idea why her master Aura put her in this dark box. Eventhough she used to a dark before she met Ainz, but this time is too dark. She is scared.

" what are they...going to do to me?...i'm scared-kosaru~..."

" Boo..."

" WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhHhhhhh?! "

Hamsuke jumped out of her skins as someone has appeared behind her. It was CZ2128 Delta.

" S-shizu-sama!... t-this one's heart is gonna fall down!-Kosaru! "

" Sorry." Hamsuke only received an emotionless reply from CZ.

CZ then took something out of an empty space, it was a lamp with a magic light inside.

" this will help" She said.

" t-thank you..very much~kosaru..." Hamsuke felt a little relieved, atleast someone is staying in here with her. The room is brighter than before.

"...b..but.. how did you get in here?.."

" Teleport." CZ replied.

" O-oh...I-i see..."

" Anyway...C-CZ sama, do you know where Aura-sama are going to take this one t-"

Hamsuke was about to ask CZ but suddenly, CZ lifted her fingers up and tapped it to her ear.

" Yes, Aura-sama..."

"... " Hamsuke staring at CZ who's listening to someone who has called her.

" Understood"

As CZ finished contacting, she then teleported out of the box. Leaving Hamsuke in confusion.

"...E...eh...?..." Hamsuke said.

CZ got herself out of a huge box.

" I will be back as quickly as i can "

" Understood, CZ-sama" A Vampire bride bowed her head down. They were controlling the vampire horses to keep the carriages moved.

CZ then jumped out of a roof of a box, disappear in the mid air.

The caravans carrying Hamsuke kept moving, they followed a clear path with nothing obstructed.

Everything seems flowing, nothing suspicious happened, they were about to arrive at Aura's cabin soon. Until...

" What was that...?"

One of a brides said to her friend, Infront of them like 20 metres was an image of The burning trees were lying down accross the carriages way,blocking their path.

" Obstruction ahead..."

" But Lord-Aura said that we should not go into a jungle if not necessary.."

However, on the left side of a burning trees, it was a clear way into a jungle.

" I saw another way on the left, let's go into it." another bride said to her friend.

The carriages then turned left, and went right into a jungle.

Even a path is narrow than the old one but it was wide enough to still fit a carriages in to 1 lane.

Suddenly, a guard's covoy at the back felt that something has followed them from behind since they entered this new way.

a brides then turned back to see what was there and found that it was a strange carriage which they haven't seen before. It has 4 wheels and it's size was very big and looks very strong.

And there's a sound of engine coming out of it while it was running. however, what they could tell was this strange carriage was rushing closer and closer to the back of their caravans.

As this strange carriage reached the same speed as The Vampire's, it then quickly dashing to the right, hitting 1 of Hamsuke guarding-Carriages, rammed it off into a jungle.

As a rectangle has been destroyed, a magic sheild is also destroyed.

but this unknown carriage didn't stop at that, it quickly dashed to the left and this also rammed another of guarding-carriage out of its way.

" Oh no... we have a trouble..." A bride says.

But there's no time for they to make a complain since there're something rushing out of a wayside at the caravans's front, it was also the same type of that strange carriage behind them.

" What the hell was that?! " a brides looking at a new arrival. Its size was bigger than the one behind them.

An unknown carriage from behind then rammed itself to a Box which Hamsuke was in, pushing it forward.

" Wahhhh-?! " Hamsuke was shaking due to a force of a ramming.

A strange carriage infront of the caravans pulled paralleled next to A guardians-carriage. Suddenly, its door sliding open,revealing A man in a white makeup with a black circle around his eyes, a red creepy smile on his was Human-Adel and behind him were some of his men, they have only 3 people.

Human Adel was holding something in his right hand, it was a hand-gun with a long-magazine.

Human Adel then sprays a box with automatic-fire.

"...!? Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh?! " Hamsuke screamed, as she noticed a box has been hit by something from the bullets dent all over a box wall from outside.

Human Adel threw his automatic-handgun away, he reached his hand to his hench-man.

Adel's men did his duty, he then gave Adel a Shot-gun.

As Adel swapped his weapons, he then blasted his shot gun to a Vampire brides who're about to jump to him inorder to attack Adel.

The Vampires bounced away, Adel continued blasting to Hamsuke's Box.

But it didn't work. The bullets still couldn't pass through. Human Adel strikes his feet to another Vampire bride who's climbing down above his carriage. A vampire fell down.

Adel swapped his weapon again, but this time. It was a Rocket launcher.

Adel aimed his launcher to a carriages of the guards first, inorder to stop the brides from jumping to him.

FFFfffffFfffffgfgffffwwwwwww- BOOM!

Adel fired an RPG, suddenly the guards-carriage blows up in the air.

A carriage at the back rammed Hamsuke box from behind again,pushing Hamsuke box closer to Adel. While that, Adel reloads his weapon. 2 of a vampire brides jumped to his carriage again. but this time Adel kicked one of his hench man out of the car. A clown went out and the brides took an unfortunate clown with them. This make they still couldn't reach Adel.

Finally,After he finished reloading it. Adel then shoots again. The last carriage of the guards blowing up in to the sky.

Now, what had left was only Hamsuke carriage, Adel's and that one behind.

Adel poked his head out of a trailer, he then turned left and right. Like he was looking for something. and finally, he saw CZ2128 Delta and Aura bella fiora were riding fenn {Aura's wolf} and coming closer and closer to him from behind.

Adel then turned himself back into his carriage and took something out of his brown coat.

It was a radio. Adel radio 2 of his mens who're hiding in the wayside.

" Okay...,Rack them up~...rack them up, rack them up, rack them up."

Adel's men aimed their guns to an opposite side of eachother and shoots wires between a carriage path ahead of the approaching big wolf.

" He's going to shoot it! " Aura suddenly, she felt that her wolf, fenn, stopped chasing Adel... but that's not the problem she needed to be worry of rightnow because Aura also got herself rebounded out of the in the air, Aura gazed her eyes down and saw that her wolf had stumbled over a wires, it flipped over and slammed down to the ground.

" WOOOOOAAAA-HAHAH! " Adel laughs, as he saw an event.

Aura and CZ are still floating in a mid-air, they were about to land on a ground in a second. But then... CZ took an aimed while she's floating in the air then she shoots out a grabbling hook. A hook went directly to one of Adel's carriages which is ramming against Hamsuke, this made CZ still continued following them.

The grabbling hook from CZ's automatically pulls her closer to carriage. A force from a tension of CZ's sling and a carriage sent her flies again. { Like a spider man}. She flipped over and shoots an grenades out of her rifle, hitting An unknown carriage and sent it up to a sky. Now, there's only 2 left. they were Adel and Hamsuke.  
CZ was falling, A gravity starts to pull her down again. Lifting her face up, She knew that there's no time left. Adel was aimimg his roket launcher. If she couldn't make it, Hamsuke would gone to another world.  
As That time, CZ did something.  
" [ Greater Teleportation ] ! ".  
.

.

.

Adel takes aimed to Hamsuke's box, his finger was already in a trigger.

Finally, he pulled a trigger... A rocket was sent out of a launcher, it went straight to a box without any hesitation. it went closer...closer...and closer...,

BUT ... only a metres away before it hits a box and Hamsuke would be blowed up.

Something had appeared over between Adel's and Hamsuke carriage, It was CZ2128 Delta. a rocket then exploded in the mid air because it hits the other target, instead. That's right, CZ2128 Delta teleported herself in and use her body to receive a damage of explosion instead of Hamsuke.

Due to an explosion range, it made Human Adel and the last of his clown hench-man got pushed back by a grenade forces, Also his carriage's wheels got destroyed. That made Adel's carriage lost its control.

However, it still continued running for like 10 metres and finally... it overturned.

Aura was riding her wolf following CZ, she just got her wolf out of the wires and beat that 2 clowns down to the ground.

But it seems to late for Aura to give an assistance because She saw CZ2128 Delta was lying down to a ground. On her body, it covered with a dust and She looked like she had been beaten up pretty badly.

" CZ!? " Aura was about to stop there and jumped down to look after an automaton maid, but in the end, she didn't. Because Aura saw a crashing carriage infront of her it was away from CZ like 10 metres and it had someone rolled himself out of it. That made Aura automatically knows, It was Human-Adel Positron Sigma, a person which she has been looking for.

Aura immediately dived her wolf towards him. If she stops and looks after CZ, Human Adel would use this chance to get away and finally escape. She couldn't let that happened If so, CZ sacrificed would be meaningless.

(... I must catch him before he gets away!..I'm sorry CZ!..)

Aura expected that Adel would run into a wayside or maybe he could used a smoke bomb inorder to fade away, If that case happens, Aura can jump into a sky to avoid a gas and looked for him from above... BUT... what really happened... it subverted her expectation...

Because Human Adel didn't run away. he didn't even have a grenade in his hands, He only has a magic assualt rifle in his hands and he was walking towards her with his eyes staring to Aura without blinking.

" What?!-" Aura eyes widened, actually, she didn't prepare for this. She thought that Adel would get away as fast as he could before getting caught. But this...this wasn't in her head,...and she didn't expect this.

" Come on, come on... little one, i want you to do it...i want you to do it, Come on!"

Adel says, he then fired his rifle to Aura's position.

" ekkkkkk-.." Aura poked her head down to dodge a bullet. BUT again...

" Heh?-" Aura eyes widened twice... because she discovered that a sound of bullets rushing through the air didn't pass above her head or striked into her wolf. But it came passing besides her.

Adel didn't fire his guns at her and her wolf.

He was firing his gun at a Vampire brides and Vampire wolf which are supporting Aura from around her.

This means he intened to clear everything out of Aura's path. Letting Aura'a wolf to come along without anything object.

" Come on,...-Come...On...I want you to do it, I want you to do it, come on hit me, come on hit me... Hit me! HIT ME! " Aura noticed that Adel stopped, he stands still and didn't make any move, waiting for her wolf which is on its highest speed to crush him.

A wolf was getting closer...closer...closer...and closer to Adel.

" HIT ME ! " Adel shouted in furious, his loud and scary voice made Aura startled.

In the last moment, Aura lose controll of her wolf and swirl passes Human Adel, she went off to his back.

Aura's conciousness forced her to do it, because she didn't dare enough to hit him. Because he is one of her masters, he is a heir of her beloved supreme leader, Ainz Ooal gown.

As Fenn had been immediately forced to dash away to the left side, it suddenly loses it control due to that moment...Fenn sensed something was released out of Adel's body. It was an Aura of Madness. An energy of Mayhem. which was extremely shocked him and made Fenn jumped out of his skins, He never sense this level of madness before. It's higher than all of the enemy he had faced since this aura was totally different from the Supreme beings. It's not an aura of marjestic or it's an aura of pure savage, Madness...Mayhem...anihilated..savage and Chaos... was storming inside this man . Fenn then fell down and slipping to a ground follow by Aura bella fiora

As a wolf swerved to his right, Human Adel gazing his eyes following it. He looked a little disppointed.

However, Adel turned his face back and picked something out of his pocket. It's a knife.

Adel then jumped up and down like a children while approaching a body of CZ2128 Delta.

But A last of his clown reached CZ2128 Delta first. He found that this Automaton maid was lying unconcious on a ground.

A clown flipped a body of Automaton's maid up, revealing CZ were closing her eyes.

A clown then reached his hand out and touched her eye-pads, In order to serve his boss, Adel.

But then... He got kicked.

His Body bounced off CZ's body to a ground, a kick was strong enough to make him felt a pain inside his belly.

" WOOooooOaaaahhhhh!-HAHAHA! " Adel jumped across CZ's body to his hench-man and stomped his feet on a clown's body again and again.

Adel spits to his men, he leaves him laying painfully on the ground and turning his face back to CZ.

Adel got himself on top of CZ2128 Delta. He then touched his hand on her face and was going to continued his activity but then...

A spear has been pointed at him from the back. That made Adel stopped.

" Ggrrrrrr-! " He seemed a little bit pissed off, " Can you please just give me a minute?-"

Adel has been pulled up and thrown on a ground by Yuri Alpha. She then pushed him against a ground inorder to prevent him from getting away.

" ****gasps***... we finally, got you... Bad Adel..." Shalltear said.

Adel then dropped his knife down, surrender.

" Aaa-..."

CZ2128 Delta handed herself up from the ground, groaning.

" CZ,..." Shalltear came closer to take look of An Automaton maid.

" I'm fine, Lord Shalltear..." CZ slowly got up, She brushed away a dust on her cloth, Luckily, her getup didn't rip off because it was not just a normal uniform. Pleiades maid clothes are like a magic-combat suit.

" Call Entoma and Imp-Adel... ... we got him.."

" Understood,Lord Shalltear"

.

.  
" W-What is happening?! T..this one felt that there's something trying to destroy a box from an outside-Kosaru! "

" C-c-calm down Hamsuke!...I-It was just an accident! "

" E..Eh?- W-what do you mea-"

" Anyway!... T-there's no need to go to my Cabin anymore! Y-you can get back to your home now..."

" But-"

" B-Bye Bye! Hamsuke~~~... The carriages will send you back to your home!"

" Eh-..."

BAM !

A door slides down between Aura bella fiora and Hamsuke object them from seeing each other faces. After They caught Human-Adel. Aura had a duty to clean up the mess from a chasing.

Shalltear just used her [Gate] to tranfer Human Adel to Aura's Cabin with Yuri Mare and CZ, leaving Aura alone.

Aura then walked around a crime scene, she had called back all of her beasts after they had splited to each floor to assemble at a crime 's looking at her carriages that have been blowed up, her monster are now cleaning it up. and burnt down a corpse of the prisoners.

" ...Aaaa...If Demiurge knows about this...would he be angry?..." Aura thought.

Eventhough She thinks that he won't, because the one who has taken them out was Adel Positron Sigma plus Demiurge is already have a tons of human in his farm. In 7th floor, they may looks like there's a lot of prisoners but In fact, those are just a branch of Demiurge's farm. The main was outside.

" Jeez... If we came to late..."

Aura couldn't imagine what's going to happen if Hamsuke was actually been killed by Adel, but what she could tell was a consequence would be something...really worst...and it would be even worse if Ainz knows about this. But thanks to CZ, a man of the match. If she didn't rush herself in to object the rocket's way, Hamsuke would have been dead.

But A little question was asked in a deep part of Aura's subconcious. Because that Rocket was deadly...and it's really deadly enough to kill The brides and destroy 2 of the carriages..but when it hit CZ... it just left her being only unconcious?...

.

.

.

.

A door had been opened, A friction between a door itself and a ground produced a loud noice that could bite someone's ear and made them feel irritated.

Human Adel was sitting alone in a cell, his brown coat had been taken. Next to him was another cage. but it is used to imprison Adel's men, a men without a clown masks. They're only 3 men, 2 from a sideway that Aura had dealt with and 1 from Adel's carriage. The others are already dead.

This place is Aura's Cabin and all of these cages are originally used to put Aura's animals in.

" STAND AWAY ! ALL OF YOU! " Shalltear marched in with Aura, shouting at a man who is staying near the bars. As the man heard Shalltear's voice, they moved out in fear.

Yuri, CZ, and Mare was already inside this room,waiting for them.

"... Shalltear-sama...a..about hamsuke..."

" Don't worry about that Yuri, Aura has already taken her back to her old resident... She is safe..it's pretty troublesome to make an excuses to her that it's just an accident.." Shalltear explained.

" CZ are you alright?..." Aura asked, "...I..I'm so sorry ..."

" Nothing damaged. Aura-sama. I just only went unconscious. Thanks for Shalltear-sama that came in time." CZ nodded her head down.

" umu..." Shalltear accepted, Then they're all turned to a make-up man who is sitting in a cage.

" How was him? Yuri? " Shalltear asked, while staring at Adel.

"... Yes, Shalltear-sama.." Yuri holds her glasses, " ...he haven't talk..no.. it's more appropriate to say that He doesn't even care about a circumstance around... nothing in his pockets but a deck of cards, a knife and ...this..." Yuri reached out some kind of a small object like dog tag but thicker. It has a red circle in a middle like a button.

" What is this thing?"

" I don't know, Shalltear-sama. But i believe that it was some kind of his invention.."

Yuri then placed it back on a table next to a deck of cards and a knife she had taken from him.

There's no need for Shalltear to find any proof because What Shalltear was observing from a man in a cage actually accurate to a report.

A makeup man was sitting in calm&chills As if he's sitting in a park. But come to think of it, His action was totally different from a group of his men next to him. There's no sign of panic from Human-Adel. Besides, He was looking away from his left to right and lifted his head up to a ceiling... He didn't even care what A group of Nazarick's population was talking about...like a person who is abstracted... absent-minded.

" So... we still couldn't get the answers to all of this..." Yuri said.

" Have any idea why he doesn't speak?"

" ...I..don't...Shalltear-sama..." Yuri said.

If he were an invaders, outsider...or another NPC's, Shalltear would have pulled his head off already. But this case, She couldn't. the reason was obvious, because this person is a heir of her dearest, Ainz Ooal Gown.

" Aura says that One of Human-Adel's ability is that he could turn his cards into his hench-man... but... these clowns are actually a human...I'm getting cufused.." Shalltear said, After she's been told by Aura that Adel's poker cards could turn into a people... she then destroyed the cards she'd collected and burn it with an {Ignite} spell.

" H-How did Adel suppose to take them out from Demiurge's floor...i wonder..." Mare questioned.

" I don't...have any idea..." Shalltear said.

(So this question is still a mystery...)

"...Ahh...my brain is going to melt... managing things is harder than my expect..." Shalltear tapped her head, She started to feel a little fuzzy and pain in her cerebellum.

" Hey..Shalltear..B..but atleast your plan is work... we finally catch him.." Aura said, She walked closer " I'm don't want to say this...but without your plan, We couldn't catch him.. Shalltear...this time you get my compliment! Seriously! "

Aura started clapping, Followed by Mare... and then it spreads to every Nazarick's population, even CZ2128 Delta also clapped in calmly.

" E...everyone..." Shalltear looked at Aura then gazed her eyes in appreciated. She felt like she's been admited. This is the first time everyone has appreciated her. She felt alive again after a long nervous.

But then..She accidentally gazed her eyes to a cage...and She noticed that...among The clapping sound..it includes a clapping from Human-Adel either. He was looking at her in an emotionless face and was clapping.

Suddenly, A door had been opened again, but this time it was very quick. Like there's an emergency situation outside.

" E-Everyone ! "

Everyone gazing their eyes at a woman with a long yellow hair in a maid outfit. It was Cixious, One of the Homunculus. But she looks panic...and very scare of something.

" W-what?..."

" H...H...Hamsuke-san !...-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 persons were heading to Aura's Cabin which definitely located in 6th floor.

All of them were if consider at the truth, it's just 2 of them because another one was a fake maid.

The group include of a beautiful maid with a long yellow hair, her eyes are also yellow like a honey Plus her perfect appearance and nice body shape. Everyone outsider would says it impossible if they being told that this woman is just a cleaner in the great tomb of Nazarick, Cixious. She's keeping her eyes on a 2 persons in front of her.

One of them was a little girl in a maid uniform which looks like kimono. Next to this little girl was a Blonde-hair maid who is obviously taller than her. No matter where Cixious would compare their heights from, She could decide in a second that The Blonde maid is taller. However, A blonde maid is use to be Solution Epsilon, One of the pleiades. But this is not her. It is A hier of Ainz Ooal gown, Adel-Sigma. Who is using a form of Solution in his disguise.

They all have been called by Shalltear Blood fallen.

" Adel-sama~ they've finally catch Human-Adel sama~ What a good news~" The bug maid said.

" ... " No reply from the blonde maid, Instead, she nodded down.

Cixious didn't have any idea what Adel was thinking rightnow, but atleast she sured that he should feel happy about this.

" U..uh..E-Entoma-san.."

" Yes~?" Entoma turned her face back. Usually these 2 aren't very close friend but due to they're one of a few people who know Adel's existence, this made them talked to each other a little bit more.

" I-I wonder... what makes you and Adel-sama being this intimate?...I mean..when did it start? " Cixious asked.

" Oh~..." A bug maid moans, " It happened long ago..." She said.

.

.

.

[ Flash back ]

One day after a fighting between Adel and The Pleiades had ended. Entoma Vasilissa Zeta was sitting on a tea table with her sisters. They were altogether. However, an atmosphere which used to be bustle and flurry as same as the old days was deficient,instead they were sitting in silent. No one talks to each other...and no one was in a positive mood. Especially, Lupusregina who fell her face down to an eating table at a corner of the room.

The others Pleiades had decided to leave a second sister of the Pleiades over there due to Yuri's order.

Eventhough Adel didn't mind and forgive all of them, but they couldn't help being guilty about what they've done. They're all feel bad, including Entoma.

Even a various part of Human's organs like legs and arms which are Entoma's favorite meals were infront of her face, but she didn't have a mood to enjoy it. A food on a table seemed useless because no one eats it..it was a very uncomfortable atmosphere.

" (aaaaaaaaaaaa... Lupu you stupid dumbass what have you done?...uwaaaaaa...)..."

Entoma heard a low voice of Lupusregina Beta was crying from a corner of the room, however if compare to an entire room, Lupusregina voice was loud enough that everybody could hear it.

" Stop making an annoying sound, Lupusregina." Yuri scolded, She was the only Pleiades who didn't go down. Because she knew who Adel is before they started a fighting.

" (AaaaaaaaaAAAaaaaaa-)..." Lupusregina still cried.

Entoma gazed her eyes to her big sister Lupusregina. After they're out of The throne room, at first Lupusregina was down. But when Adel forgave her, she turned back to a normal Lupu...but when a next day arrive, she goes down again.

This could probably be called as a feeling of ashamed like when someone who still remember their cringiest moment that they've done. Even being forgiven but Lupusregina is still felt bad for what she've done. So, even Adel forgives her but she didn't forgive herself.

Yuri sighed. Suddenly, there's someone calling for her from {message}.

" y-yes?... Adel-sama?" As yuri said Adel's name, everyone on a table including Lupusregina Beta at the corner immediately turned their face to Yuri Alpha.

" Um...Oh... I-I'm very busy rightnow...Um-hm.. Oh.. I-I will return as fast as i could... um.. T thank you Adel-sama Please forgive me Adel-sama BUT CAN YOU JUST NOT ADD A "SAMA" NEXT TO MY NAME?"

Entoma could heard a sound of Adel was groaning as his ears maybe hurt from Yuri's voice.

" Yuri-nee...sama... what is it?..." Naberal asked.

" Adel-sama asked me for a help... but i'm now busy with cleaning this room..." Yuri said, " So i told him that i would turn to him when i finish"

Since Yuri finished her words, Suddenly, Entoma heard a sound of Someone's bumping her hands down to a table and stood up immediately. It was Solution Epsilon.

" Y-Yuri-SamA! C-C-Could I gO iNstead Of YOu?! "

" Heh-?! " The other Pleiades yells in displeased as Solution just asked before others have a chance. But what Entoma really noticed was her slime sister's voice was very very scary, like a sound of a very thirst person.

" Solution... you are...cheating.." CZ said.

" yeah..." Naberal said.

" You are so bad! So-chan! " Lupusregina yelled.

" Stop overthere... Solution... especially..Naberal ...Lupusregina. you girls forget what you did to him?... Please realize Just how lucky you are that Ainz-sama didn't pull your head off... If Adel-sama didn't show his unbelievable kindness to us... we would have been dead already"

After Yuri scolding, She saw Lupusregina and Naberal went down she just hit their weak spot. If this is a debate ,Yuri would have an epic win already. But she didn't feel like that, because a group of down-hearted people right here were no one but her sisters, she even blamed herself too that if she were there while something she heard Adel called "Flashbang" detonated, She would have stopped Lupusregina from ripping-off Adel's body. However, even Ainz had told her that it was an accident which no one expect to happen so it's not anyone's fault after all. but she couldn't help being ashamed that she didn't come in time to stop her madness sister, Lupusregina Beta.

However, Looks like karma just got her. Because Lupusregina Beta was the one who're being blue the most. And Yuri thought that If she let her sister be like this for another 2 days would be appropriate.

But as a sister, seeing her siblings went down like this also made Yuri felt bad either. So an idea of sending someone instead of her maybe cured their mental state and made them feel better that they've paid for their sins. As Yuri had decided..she sighed.

" Well,... I think sending one of you instead of me seems to be a good idea." Yuri declared.

As if her words was a light at the end of the tunnel, The Pleiades immediately lifted their heads up and staring at Yuri Alpha, begging for her to choose them.

" But I think i would send the one that have a lowest sins first...so... it should be CZ ... or Entoma..." She said.

As Yuri's word, It did 2 things.

First, It gave 2 of 5 a hope. Second, It also destroyed 3 of 5 hopes.

" BUT...Y-Yuri nee-sama!-" Solution slapped her hands on a table, showing her discontentment.

" Solution! You are starting to be aggressive! Go repent to what you've done with Lupusregina overthere! NOW! "

"... " Solution looks sad like a children who's been scolded by their parents. She slowly walked to Lupusregina and sit next to her, falling her face down to a table either.

" Alright,...now... there're 2 of you." Yuri turned her face to her 2 youngest sisters { If not count Aureole Omega}.

Yuri was considering for a while, CZ and Entoma said nothing but waiting for Yuri to decide.

" Entoma... I saw you didn't argue like your sisters..." Yuri then strictly gazed her eyes to Solution and Lupusregina at the corner of the room.

" This mean you really repend, Don't you?"

" Y...Yes...Yuri-nee...sama.." Entoma answered.

" Good, now this...is what i want you all to be like..."

.

.

.

.

Entoma was heading to Adel's room, She had to to be very carefully not to keep herself panicking. By being chosen to serve Adel Positron Sigma, A heir of Ainz Ooal gown, One of 41 supreme being,, after her group of Pleiades just almost beats him almost going to die, It was usual for one's to feel extremely pressure and awestruck. Even Adel forgave and did not mind for his body to be injured by them but to The Pleiades side, Entoma and her Pleiades sisters still not sure if Adel is still mad at them because maybe ...he probably just forgive them because he don't want everyone to be nervous but He may hide his true feeling of hatred deep down inside. She understands well how Lupusregina felt, It must be worse than hers.

Entoma finally arrived, at a room in the 10th floor. She breathes in through her bugs nose.

"fyuu..." Entoma tried to calm herself down.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Entoma knock's her hand to a door infront, then She waited.

" Ohh...Yuri-sama?... The door isn't lock, Please come in.." A person inside said, but Entoma felt like he was far away from her like he's very busy with something.

"..." Entoma took a big gulp.

(... Would he still mad at me?... agh... there's no going back!...)

"...U...ug...uh..."

Entoma opened up a door. Inside, She saw nothing more than just a mountains of papers which twice...No..triple than her heights. On the ground, It almost covered by a white color from a papers like winter paper has a different symbol and many of a sets of number. It's no used to try to read it because it has no words, Just a numbers, alphabets, numbers mix with is too complicated for Entoma to understand.

Entoma was stunned for a second due to this amount of papers. However, she walked in.

As her feet touched in a room, The owner walked out from behind bookshelf. It's Adel, in his hands were still holding a markers and some papers in his hands, It did answer Entoma's question where all of these papers came from.

" I thought you would have come later... Yuri-sama, You're faster than i expected.." Adel still focusing at his papers and writing something on it.

" I don't mind if you still have your business to do...Yuri-saa-...Oh..."

As Adel lifted his face up, he expected to see a tall woman, wearing a glasses standing toward him. But what it really was, was on the other hand. he saw a short maid...but it's more fit with the word little girl who was very scurried and tried to press it down. However, Adel could know immediately what she was feeling rightnow. It's very easy for Adel to read her.

"...Oh...hello there...Entoma-sama.." Adel greeted.

" A..Ah-H-Hellooooo!...H-Hello! Adel-sama-"

" Uh...Y..you look... uncomfortable...Entoma-sama?..."

"N-N-No!- N..Never!..Adel-sama.."

" Ah..I-Is that it..?" Adel then placed down a paper on a desk.

(...I-Is she still.. mad at me?... Uhh... It is normal to be... I had punched her right through her stomach and beated up her sisters...she must be really hate me ... )

Adel realized, then he must do something..What If she had been forced and come here reluctantly? Adel was considerate at her feeling too.

( Entoma-sama must be forced by Yuri-sama to come here instead of her..definitely...then i must do something... good grief..Yuri..-sama..You're more like Demon than a Dullahan..even your sister doesn't want to be here...)

" U..uh...E..Entoma-sama..Y..you can go back to your room if you want..."

" H-heh?!.." Entoma startled... She was trembling much more than , a panic starting to come up in her she could sweating, her face would have been full with her sweat rightnow.

( Oh god... My expectation was right...Adel-sama is...still mad at me... No..m...may be all of the Pleiades except Yuri-nee...H..he want to chase me away?...-NO..no-NOOO)

" Ah..A..Adel-sama! I-I'm fine!...R..really!.."

" O..oh... i..i see.."

( She doesn't dare...as i expect... she must be afraid if i'm going to tell father... )

" Entoma-sama.. It's okay if you don't want..I..I can do it myself...I..I won't tell this to father... I promise.."

( H...He won't tell his father if he hates me?!)

" A-Adel-sama! P-please!... Y..Yuri-nee-sama sent me here instead of her..I..I'm willing to serve you! "

(... She didn't even trust me?!... Oh..shit...she must be thinking that i was using some tricky trick with her... )

" E..Entoma-sama... I..I promise. I-In the name of Ainz Ooal gown. I won't tell him.."

(...NOOOOoOOOOOO-) Entoma screamed inside. Seeing Entoma wemt silent but not moving made Adel felt uncomfortable either.

(...Oh...That's right...How does i forget this... If Entoma goes back rightnow, she will be scolded... Alright...then i have no choice ... i will give her just a little piece of work)

" A..alright...If you want to help...eehh-uhh.." Adel was looking for something in his room.

" Oh!.. See the books over there?.." Adel pointed.

Entoma saw a group of books on Adel's desk, they have up to 20. And each book looks very thick and heavy. If however she compare it to that mountains of paper and stuff, Entoma could know that The group of books over there was just 5% of the mess in this room.

" If you don't mind, Entoma-sama. C-could you take these books and put it on a shelf, that's all" Adel said.

" U..Understood!.." Entoma then turned to a table, she then picked up a book.

(... Oh... It's a bit heavier than i expected...)

but it wasn't a big deal, because She could easily lift things that heavier than this like a peice of cake. She then walked to a shelf and this is what the trouble began.

(...uh...) Entoma looked up, the shelf is taller than her. It requires a person that has the same heights as Yuri, Naberal, Lupusregina or Solution to use it.

"...eghhh...aaaarrrr-..." Entoma moans, she toed her feet up to put a book in.

After she had removing all the books to a shelf, this is the last one she had to complete.

" aaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggggg-... WAH-?! " Suddenly, and unexpected accident happened, some of the books fell down and hit Entoma's face {mask}. but it didn't stop at that, it followed by a deck of cards and were all spread all over the room.

" NOOoOooOOoooOOOOoO!-" Entoma screams. Adel who's doing his work immediately poked out of his spot to see Entoma.

" E..Entoma-sama?!..W..what happened?! " Adel poked out, he saw A bug maids were holding a shelf to stop it from falling and a cards were spreading all on the floor.

" I-I'M SO SORRY!-ADEL-SAMA-! " Entoma screamed.

Adel then helped Entoma cleanse up things.

"..I..I'm really..sorry..Instead of helping you cleaning...I make a mess..."

" Auu..N-Never mind, ..t-there's no need to say sorry..i..i mean.." Adel collected a cards back from a ground also as Entoma.

(... Adel-sama must be really angry!... What should i do?!... He is going to chase me away..) Entoma was going to go mad, just a step before Adel pulled her back by his words.

" atleast you did not complain me...about my room like Yuri.. haha.. "

" Eh-?...Yuri-nee sama?..."

" Yeah, ... Y'know..She always being fussy-like AdEl-SaMa StOp WorKiNg aT nIgHt AnD Go SlEeP NoW- like that..." Adel mocked. As Adel said, It was like it just triggered Entoma's subconcious to laugh at his joke. To be honest, It was pretty accurate to her big sister.

" Pfff-" Entoma tried to hold back a laugh. She's giggling. Adel felt that a space between him and Entoma had somehow decreased.

" Anyway..thanks for coming and help me clean things up. Entoma-sama, I'm really appreciated..haha.."

" No need to, It's my duty to serve you. Adel-sama" Entoma bowed, " speacking of which, i didn't know before that you like poker cards.." Entoma said. She's mentioning about a deck of cards in Adel's hand.

" Oh... Well, technically... this.." Adel pick one of a card and lend it to Entoma, " - is not actually a poker card " He said.

" Heh?..." Entoma looked down, on a card she saw nothing but a clown, he is dancing.

" This is...a clown?..j..joker card?"

" Yes, Entoma-sama. But you aren't wrong at all. This is one of my ability in human form. It's a skill from a job ' Terrorist '..." Adel explained,

" An amount of cards are the same as a standard deck. I have 52 of these Joker cards that could transform into my hench-man. However, there's a condition. After i summoned my subordinates out, an effect of a skill will decrease my level based on how many i've summoned them" Adel said, He saw Entoma looked confused, So he kept explaining, " For example, If i summoned 5 terorists, My level in human form will decrease from 52 to 47, you know, 52-5...mathematics..." Adel said.

" Oh!.. I see, it must be very useful!..right?"

" Uh... Not that much..." Adel said, " because my subordiantes strenght also depends on a level i've lost too. their strenght are an inverse of their amount. For example, If I've summoned 10 of terorists by this skill my level will decrease from 52 to 42 right?"

Entoma nodded her face down, Adel continued explaining " You probably think like... woah there're so many of them.. but infact, they are very weak! and..uh...very... {whisper} stupid"

" Heh-?!...r..really?"

" Umu, because i lost 10 levels to have 10 hench-man. So..logically explaining,

each of them have just..1 level.."

" But However, they can be stronger and more intellectual if i sacrifice more of my levels to create each of them.. Simple example, in that case i lost 10 of my level to create 10 hench man. but if i changed, I want them to be stronger and smarter. I will sacrifice like uh, 20 of my levels to create just 1 henchman. from this, it will be smarter and stronger... but the bad point is.. i got weaker..and only have very few of them."

" Ohh.. I understand!... b..but... but you will lose your levels forever?.."

" Oh, {chuckles}, No-No..Entoma-sama. If they die or i want them back i will also gain my levels back"

" hmm..from an amount of cards... is this a reason why you have your human's level at 52?.. it is a same number, i see."

" HmmMMmMMmm...~~~ who knows?" Adel said.

.

.

"... **sigh***... Entoma, Entoma... why have you been so long?..." Yuri asked to herself. It's not a complain. But it's a were holding a plate of food. She was heading to Adel's she ordered Entoma to go to his room since 8:00 now it's 12:00 and there's no sign of her to come back. When she contact her bug sister, she said she would have to stay a bit longer.

" Adel-sama... { knock! knock! } lunch time..."

No reply to Yuri, however she heard a sound of people are chatting. Which means people in a room didn't hear Yuri's voice after all.

Yuri touched a door knob, It wasn't lock. Yuri then opened up a door, and went in the room.

Inside, Everthing is placed in order and looks beautiful as Noble's means they've already cleaned up a room.

Yuri didn't see anyone here, But the voices came from Adel's bed which located in a room inside his walked closer and closer. The more she approached, The more a voice got louder that made Yuri knows that they're overthere.

" Wahhh~..It tastes so good~~~! "

(...Hmm?... That's Entoma's voice.. what is she eating?..)

" Really?...I thought you prefer meat with some fat. "

" Yes i am, but eating the meat of a muscular man like you is best when trying to lose weight. " Entoma said.

" Hmm..."

" What?.."

" I think you don't need a diet... after all... No matter how much you eat Entoma-sama, Your legs are still big ...fat and -"

" HOW RUDE ! "

Then Yuri heard a sound of something was hitting someone's face.

" Hahahaha- I'm joking~ I'm joking! ahhhh~- Stop, {Wheezes}-"

(... Hmm...so they're going good with each other?... wow..) Yuri feel relieve, she thought that Adel would be mad at her sisters but what she was hearing rightnow was proof that she's wrong.

" Adel-sama... Your meal- OH MY ...GOD! "

As Yuri went in, She saw Entoma was striking her insect's fists to Adel but that's not what shocks her. In Entoma hands, she were also holding something... It was a hand...a hand of a man which has dent of a bugs teeth on it.

Under Entoma was Adel Positron Sigma in Human form. And his right arm was ripped off, However, there's no sign of pain on his face. Well, because he has some well denfense states.

No need to make any assumming. Adel cut off his right arm and let Entoma eats it.

Both Adel and Entoma turned their face to a screaming Yuri.

" Oh...shit.../ Oh...no.." Adel and Entoma both said.

[ Out of flashback ]

" And from there... Me and Adel-sama was forced to listen at Yuri-nee's complaining for an hour..." Entoma said, as she finished she somehow felt spiritless.

(... S...So that's how it starts...?... what a S..Strange...way it is...) Cixious thought.

Suddenly, a blonde hair maid lifted her hand up, Cixious and Entoma stopped.

" A-Adel-sama?.."

"..." The blonde maid shook her hand to left and right like a SWAT team when they give each other a hand sign. However, Entoma and Cixious could know that Imp-Adel has sensed something suspicious. It came from a bush infront of them.

He then slowly made his way into a bush, then they started to hear a sound of someone was grunting.

Adel then wipped up a bush and then he saw, A group of Vampire brides were being tied up to a tree in a circle, their eyes and mouths have been covered with a tape. they've been gagged amd blind fooled.

" ! " Entoma and Cixious shocked,

Imp-Adel then got himself closer to them. he checked all a circumstance around. No trap has been placed, no one around here except those 3. Imp-Adel noticed that it wasn't a rope that was tied them, but it was a wires. So this is an answer in a question why The brides couldn't destroy it.

Imp Adel took a tape of one of the brides.

" [ Panic voice ] Who is it?! ..."

" W..what happened?.." Cixious asked.

" B..Before Aura-sama had called us to take that Animal...[gasps].. - ...They-They took our carriage ..."

"... Oh no..." Entoma and Imp-Adel { who's using Solution as a disguise} looked at each other faces.

Suddenly, they saw 2 cards had been placed near he brides, Imp Adel then picked it up and he saw a red text were written on. there were " North East " and " South West "

" Looks like they are some kind of adress..." Cixious said.

" Or that maybe where he { Human Adel } took Hamsuke to?! "

At that moment,Imp-Adel and Entoma quickly dashed out if Cixious sight.

" H-Hey! E-Entoma-san! A-Adel-sama! W..Where are you two going?! "

" We'll go get her!... take this!" Entoma threw one of a card to Cixous, but she can receive it in the mid air. It was a card that has a " South west" written on it.

" I'll message them! you take this and give it to them! Me and Adel-sama will go to the north! " Entoma said.

" U..Understood...-"

And that ... is the moment Cixious realized. This isn't end yet.

.

.

.

" HEH?! - H..Hamsuke had been abducted?! " Yuri shocked. After Cixious had entered Aura's Cabin. Yuri has received a call from Entoma Vasilissa zeta. She had reported what she had found to her sister but from Yuri's reaction, It definitely tell everyone already what has happened.

" { Yes...Yuri-nee sama... There are 2 places has been written on the cards and i believe that Hamsuke is in one of them... Me and Adel-sama is heading to the north! } "

Suddenly, A message cancelled .

" Y..Yuri...w..what happened...?" Aura said, Even she already knew an answer but she wanted to make sure.

"...A...Adel-sama had captured Hamsuke..." Yuri said,

" ! " every occupants shocked. Suddenly, they turned their face back to a man in a cage.

But still, Human Adel still sitting in dead-face.

" ADEL !... This is going to far! " Shalltear yelled in furious.

" S..Shalltear..c..calm down! H..he is Adel-sama..." Aura said.

Aura's words pulled Shalltear's back to normal.

" S..Shalltear-sama...T..This..." Cixius reached out a card in her hands.

" South west..." Shalltear read a message.

" This maybe another position that Adel-sama takes her to.."

" How do you know? and you sure that it isn't another of his decoy? "

" I don't Shalltear-sama...B-But since we found it..-I-Imp Adel-sama and Entoma-san immediately went to North East..of the floor.."

As Shalltear heard Imp-Adel was making his way to North East, A thought about a decoy had been erased out of her mind. Since Shalltear believe that even Imp-Adel whose intellect is the same level as Demiurge and Albedo went there with no hesitated, This meaned a message on a card was the truth. A wise men like him won't fall for his own trap.

"...Tch- then we have no choice... Mare! Cixious ! CZ ! you guys keep looking after him. Me and Yuri and Aura will go there! "

" Understood! "

" ...Tch...-Why does he { Human Adel } couldn't make himself like half of his Imp form...?" Shalltear questioned before a big red {Gate} appeared in the room. Yuri and Shalltear then disappear after they've walked through it.

.

.

.

.

" Look!...Adel-sama!.. I've found them"

Entoma was hiding behind a tree with Imp Adel. Infront of them were somekind of an old ware house which radiates a very suspicious aura. They've found this strange place while they were in searching in north east.

However, After all of these happens, everyone actually get the reason why there's no any report from Shalltear's servant. Because they would have been killed before they reported. and That's hard from Shalltear to know because there're so many brides. and Aura beasts couldn't talk, but however they believed that Human-Adel must have some way to avoid being detected without using {Absolute Invisibility}

" Let's go -MMmmMmmffff?! " Entoma was going to rush out from a tree just a step before Imp Adel used his right hand to grabbed her waist and left hand to covered her mouth, he pulled her back.

" Eh?!- W-what is it?.."

Imp Adel pointed his finger to his ear.

" You heard something?"

Imp Adel nodded. Thanks to his ability from a little hybrid Werewolf race, he could hear some kind of very low voice or even a voice that no one could easily hear.

Imp Adel then put his Index finger on his mouth, showing a begging to Entoma to give him a little silence, so that he could concentrate on his hearing.

As he expected, Imp Adel really heard a sound coming from a warehouse. but it is... such a...strange...sound...

Tik Tok Tik Tok Tik Tok Tik Tok-... That's a very low voice he'd heard.

.

.

.

back to Aura's Cabin, Mare, CZ and Cixious were guarding The Cages.

" Mare-sama"

" Eh-?!...C..Cz?.. w..what is it?"

" What should we do with them?" CZ asked, pointing her finger to a cage next to Adel. It was a cage which imprisoned his clowns.

"...u..umm...S..Shalltear didn't say anything about them... I..I think it's okay if we kill them...b-because they're no use anymore.."

" B..But I..I afraid that..S..Shalltear would mad at me..so as Demiurge.." Mare said. Despite having Adel here, but his clowns are just nothing more than a prisoners. So it would seem a little strange if they kept them around here. The best way of this conclusion is to put them back to where they came from. But How would they make an excuses for the guardian of 7th floor to prevent being suspected?...

So keeping them here for a while seemed to be a better idea. Let everything comes back to normal first and then return them back isn't too late.

Suddenly, CZ noticed one of a clowns was trying to hold himself to stand still by a bars. He looks really painful for something, like he had an extremely stomach-ache.

" please...my inside hurts..." A man begged a people outside.

" I don't care, back away" CZ said.

" Please...Please..I'm begging you...please.."

" Back... away." CZ repeated again.

As their conversation, Mare and Cixious also noticed him too. A man did not follow CZ's order. He still holding a bars.

" You're lucky enough to get yourself in Aura-sama's cabin without getting killed.. now get away. " CZ said again. This is some of her emotionless threat.

" I ...want...my remote back... I want it.. I want my remote back..."

" ?! "

Cixious startled, As she heard someone called her from behind, she turned her face back and found that it was Human-Adel. His eye were staring at her and this made her feel really pressure somehow. because she was the only person in the room who's staying nearest to Adel's cage So only she that heard his voice.

"...A..A..Adel-s..sama?.."

" I want my remote..." Human Adel looked to the homunculus with look-alike clueless eye.

" I..I afraid ..I..I-can't let you h-h-have it..A..Adel-sama..P..Please...forgive me"

.

.

.

A red {Gate} appeared in a middle of a forest. a group of 3 people walked out of it. It was Aura, Shalltear and Yuri. However, there weren't only 3 of them. But around there, There were already fulled of Aura's beasts and Shalltear's Vampire. It was a pretty big were here because After received a possible location of Hamsuke from Imp-Adel. Shalltear did send a new waves of her vampire all around a direction, finally her hench-man found a strange warehouse in a middle of a forest again and they reported back to Shalltear. So she came.

Shalltear took a look at her vampire werewolf and The brides corpses which were lying on a ground. Surely, they had been killed by Human-Adel and his clowns before they could even report things to Shalltear.

"..." Shalltear didn't say anything, but Yuri and Aura could feel that she's now pretty considering at her mistakes about didn't think about this carefully that Human-Adel is stronger than The brides plus he's assasins.

However, Shalltear then ignored her subordinates corpes, she then made her way to a warehouse with Aura and Yuri.

Around a strange warehouse, was just an empty area. but a trees surrounded it from every direction.

Aura noticed that No one got near a warehouse. Neither the brides nor werewolves.

" S..Shalltear..?...w..what are we waiting for?" Aura questioned," W..We should just..rush in.."

" You dummy! "

" Ehh-?!"

" Don't you remember?... It is one of Adel's plan... It won't be simple..." Shalltear explained, " He must trying to keep Hamsuke as long as he could...this must be his plan B...and he didn't tell us what did he do... and we can't make him squeal...we can't use a violent on his highness..."

" We must make sure before we enter the area... Aura.. used Trap neutralization..Even if we went in there with Invisibility or even our fastest speed...but Adel may have some genius way to counter us..like his decoy that just baited you and me.."

.

.

.

.

" A..Adel-sama?...Adel-sama?" Entoma repeated Adel's name after she noticed him stunned of something. No.. He wasn't stunning, but he was extremely focusing on something he's hearing rightnow.

{ A very low..low voice} Tik...Tok...Tik..Tok...Tik..

It sounds like a clockwise. Imp Adel completely ignored Entoma's called, but he then opened his ability. { Animal Instinct }.

Suddenly, A vision from Adel's perspective turns into a black color but however, everything that has or produces sounds would show up in a red color in his vision. Imp Adel then straightly looked in a warehouse infront of him.

In his vision, he saw a giant Hamster was sitting in a warehouse with something looked like buckets?...or maybe.. barrels?..It was surrounded her. A Hamster looked it was struggling with her life.

Suddenly, Imp Adel realized what it was. He then did something which he just told Entoma like 10 seconds ago about not to do it. Rushing to a warehouse.

" A-ADEL-SAMA?! " Entoma shocked, as she saw Imp Adel immediately dashed into a warehouse.

.

.

.

.

.

" Please... *sniff* Please forgive me...but-"

" I'm not going to warn you again. Back-Away" Although, CZ2128 Delta was pointing her gun at a man, but he didn't have any sign to move away. This is strange... Didn't these people have learnt about the Power of Nazarick?.. Or maybe he thinks death is the best way to get out from this place?

.

.

.

Cixious was observing CZ and Mare from behind, Suddenly, She heard the same voice calling her from behind again.

" You want to know... why i .. choose to...painted a smile ...on my face?.."

Cixious turned back, she saw Human-Adel was asking her a question.  
Appearing an eyes full of Innocent in Human-Adel's eyes, Cixious felt a fear.

Cixious didn't answer, because she's afraid plus she had no idea what was he talking about. However, Adel didn't care. He continued talking.

" To not ...getting serious. You see, sometimes...people...have gone too ...sceptical. So..-They...do everything...to take them to the point that they feel ...safe...you know,They will use their brains too much..they-they'd be... so serious...that they have forgotten how long they've spent."

" ... " As she has been stunned, Cixious was listening to Human-Adel without anything could distrack her from him.

" because... The more ...they keep thinking..., The faster the bomb time goes off... before an explosion."

" ... " Trying to get the meaning,Cixious twisted her eye brows. Suddenly, Cixious realized what Adel wanted to say.

" ! " Cixious shocked, " A-Adel-sama! D-Don't tell me that -Y-You-".

.

.

.

.

" ADEL-SAMA ! ADEL-SAMA ! -" Entoma was folllowing Imp-Adel. Her best friend just rushed in The ware house without hesitated, that makes Entoma questioned. What did he see? What makes him so confident about rushing in a strange place without hesitating? Didn't he need to check if there're any trap around here? and many more.

Despite having a corpes of Vampires were around there, but Entoma didn't have time to focus on them. She kept following Imp Adel.

!

Imp Adel smashed a door with his feet, that made him saw everything inside.

He found a drum of gas... were placing all over in here. In the middle, It was Hamsuke. He has been tied up by a magic rope. Her eyes had been covered by a tape, she was trying her best to struggling. Lifting his face up, Imp Adel saw a timer which has a number on it...It must had been set to detonate a bomb in a...

"10 seconds"

Looks like Entoma got the same idea as her best friend. a pad shown a numbers... it was 9...8...7...6...5..

.

.  
" Please...{ sniff }... I swear!... My inside hurts! " A man started to yelling instead of begging.

" I don't really care, back off" Cixious pulled a trigger. A bullet went off a muzzle to a bar next to a man's face. To threatening him, but a results shocked CZ. A man didn't show any sign that he's afraid her. However, his voice was very low this time. It was like he can't last any longer anymore. He had come to his limit.

" The boss said he would make my voice goes away...{ wheezes } He said he will go inside... and replaced it with a bright light...{ Wheezes }... Like chrismas..." The man then collaped to a ground.

" !? "

.

.

.

.

" Shalltear ! there's no trap around here! Now let's go inside! "

Seeing Shalltear hesitated, Aura then walked in. She didn't want to waste a time.

" Aura!... ? "

" I'm going in! "

" W-wait! there must be something Adel is hiding. "

" There's nothing to be afraid of! Shalltear! I've already checked! "

" ... " Shalltear didn't reply. Eventhough she wanted to say " But what if-" or something like that but after Aura has confirmed. So she had no choice but to go in.

Aura then made her way in.

!

A ware house door had been opened. The Vampires rushed in first. then following by Aura, Yuri, and Shalltear.

An area inside was fulled by barrels. But it was just a barrel. and there're a pad of timer on the ceiling. which shows a number.

" Whar the-... there's nothing here! "

" This place is a decoy... So hamsuke was in the North! " Shalltear said.

" Shalltear-sama." The brides called their master, " We've found this.." They said.

In their hands, it was a paper. Shalltear then took it and rolled it out. On it, it was a picture of Undead Adel. But his skeleton face has been painted into Human-Adel's makeup.

" What is this mean?..." Yuri questioned. However, they had to end right there because Aura just said something off topic.

" wait...** sniff*** ***sniff***... this smell..." Aura then walked to a barrel, she then opened it.

" ! "

" It's An Oil! "

" !? "

They then turned their face back, this warehouse contained many of a barrels... plus a timer pad on the ceiling...so it means this place.. contains ... a bomb.

Shalltear lifted her face up to see a pad. and it was as her expected... a number on a pad decreased.

6...5...4...3...2

.

.

.

.

Seeing a man lying down infront of them, CZ and Mare was staring at a man's body in doubt.

But before they were going to do anything.

!

" ! " CZ and Mare turned their face back to a crashing sound. But they couldn't believe an image behind them.

Human Adel coming out of the cage, he locked Cixious with him and was holding a peice of a sharp bar to her throat. Obviously, he destroyed a cage by his force... and he then broke one of the bars and used it sharp side as a weapon.

" A-A-Adel-sama?! " Mare yelled in shocked.

Cixious was trying to get out of Adel's arm, but it seemed useless since he locked her up withhim so tight plus she is just a Homunculus maid which has no fighting ability.

" Kyaaaa!-Hggg-ghh-.." Cixious screamed in terrified.

CZ aimed her rifle to her master but she couldn't do any much more since he had Cixious as a hostage. A sharp bar near Cixious throat was a sign that if either Mare or CZ do something or make any movement that will get in his way, he will cut off this maid's throat.

" Adel-sama ! lay your weapon down ! "

" A-A-A-ADEL-S-S-Sama...-P-P-Please l-let her go-! " Mare yelled in panic.

It could be told that the only people in Aura's cabin who are still in calm were Adel and CZ.

Mare and Cixious were now loses their minds since Mare is just a kid. He couldn't handle a situation like this because he never face it before. and Cixious couldn't resist Adel's force.

As it is said, An amount of level and strenght couldn't judge maturity.

" Adel-sama! c-calm down!-Hgggg!" Cixious yelled but that couldn't help. She's been forced to shut up because Adel push a bar to her throat.

" Easy- take it easy! Adel-sa-"

" What-? what-?... I'm sorry?" Adel asked.

" What do you want! " CZ said, while aiming a rifle at him.

" ... " Everything in the room quiet down. Cixious was still shaking in Adel's arm. Mare was now dumb-found, like a children in the middle of parent's quarrel.

" I just want my remote back..."

.

.

.

.

" KYAAAAAA-!? " Entoma screamed,she had been kicked by Imp-Adel as she came in the warehouse. The kick was Imp-Adel's full force and it sent Entoma flew away out of the warehouse.

Imp-Adel then rushed into a Giant Hamster while that he quickly gazed his eyes to the pad.

8...7...6...5..

He then turned his face back, Suddenly, there was a purple Aura came out of his hand. He then smashed it to a Giant Hamster, Hamsuke. A Struggling Hamster then stopped struggle immediately. like a fish which has been chopped its head off.

Imp Adel then lifted up the hamster, Eventhough its size was definitely bigger than him but Imp Adel could easily lifted it as if it was just a puppy,Thanks to his strenght.

he then threw the hamster out of the place with his full force.

Hamsuke body was sent flying in the middle of the air out of the house. A minute before it hit the ground, it had been caught by Entoma Vasilissa Zeta.

Imp Adel then jumped out of the house following behind the Hamster. Finally, his expectation got real.

! ! ! !

A house exploded, many of its peices had been sent to a sky by an explosion forces.

.

.

.

.

" Hgggh-! " Cixious moaned, as Human-Adel pressed a bar deeper and deeper to her throat. her beauty skins were going to be cut in a second.

" Alright..." CZ said, Although her voice was emotionless and calm, but it could be told that CZ was pretty nervous.

CZ then slowly moved herself to a desk which places on her left side she then picked up an object looked like dog-tag but thicker.

She didn't know what is the word "remote". because Yggdrasil didn't have something like this, when you want to do something, you cast a spell so it isn't one of information CZ , luckily that she knows the words "Knife" and "Cards". Because on a desk, they were a knife, a deck of cards and a remote had been placed on. So that "remote" he said must be this strange object.

Human Adel still locked Cixious in his arm, even CZ had something he wanted in her hand but there's no sign that he would let Cixious go.

This shows that Human Adel didn't be careless no matter what.

CZ sent a remote to Adel by tossing, A remote flew through the air and landed on Human Adel's hand.

" oh...shhhh-shh shh-" Adel shusing the terrified Cixious. He placed his chin on Cixious's shoulder and still didn't let her go.

Instead, he pressed something on a remote, then there was a sound coming from Mare and CZ's back.

Peep-Peep-Peep-... Peep-Peep-Peep.

Turning their faces back, CZ and Mare saw a body of a prisoner who had collapsed was shaking. Then, there's something gleaming from inside his stomach.

(...What was tha-)

!

The bombs detonated.A massive explosion occured from inside the prisoner's body. It was severe enough to make a hole on Aura's Cabin and pushed CZ and Mare down to the ground.

Human Adel bend his head away a bit to avoid anything that could hit him. He already released Cixious out of his arms. There weren't any blood or inner organs coming out of a man's body since they were already burn by a fire from the explosion. Because of the explosion again, it blows everything around away. A desk which Yuri used to placed Adel's stuff was destroyed.

His cards on a desk rains down around Human Adel.

.

.

.

.

" Shalltear ! This place is- " Aura yells in very loud and shocked, as everyone had finally discovered what this place is. But before she was going to say anything more.

!

A massive explosion occured. But fortunately, Shalltear had instinctively built a magic sheild around them just in a second before the explosion reached her.

" Hgggg-"

Even it had been blocked by a magic sheild, but its energy could passed through. A high amount of temperature reached Them and Yuri couldn't resist the fact that It was hot enough to make her feel a damaged.

" Egkkk-..." Aura moaned.

.

.

.

.

A bug maid placed a body of Hamster on a ground. She then gazed her eyes to a man walking out of a burning warehouse. She finally understand the reason why Imp-Adel kicks her away. To safe her from the bomb.

" Adel-sama, T-this..." Entoma was going to ask, but looked like Adel already knew what she would do. He then made his fingers as an "OK" sign and pointed to Hamsuke, meaning that she's fine. She just being {knocking} by Adel's ability and was unconcious right now.

" T-thank you for saving m-me Adel-sama.." Entoma bowed. Instead of saving him, she had being saved by her master. This made Entoma felt a shame inside. But now, there was a major problem than that. Because a fire starts to burn down a trees around. If they didn't do something, it would went all over the forest.

Imp-Adel put his hands on Entoma's face and lifted it up, Entoma felt that it was a meaning of "It's okay". Then Adel point his finger to a fire around and looked back at Entoma.

This means he needed a help, and he was hoping if Entoma would have some spells that could disable a fire around here.

.

.

.

.

" ...***gasps***..." Shalltear looked at the burning warehouse in shocked. She did expect that It would be one of Adel's toys but she didn't expect that it would be at this level of danger. A group of Shalltear stood in a silent staring at this burning place since they were still in shocked.

Suddenly, Yuri Alpha received a message from someone.

" W...What is it.. CZ..."

" HEEEHHH-!? " Yuri yelled in shocked again she was like about to go mad. She then walked to Shalltear blood fallen and reported something she had received to her in a shaking voice.

" S...Shalltear-sama... Back to Aura-sama's cabin... A..Adel-sama is gone..."

" ! "

Yuri words shocked all the intellect population around there, Aura and Shalltear eyes widened.

"..." Shalltear was still gasping,

" Adel knew that he would be caught..." Shalltear lifted her face to Yuri Alpha, " He didn't Abduct Hamsuke to continue his game... but he use her to escape from us..."  
.

.

.


	19. CHAOS among the tomb part ( III )

**_Caution: To understand any situations happen in this chapter, You need to complete Chapter 15 and " Chaos among the tomb ( I &II) " first. Because everything is linking and won't be understandable if you haven't finished the previous chapter._**

"...hm...ahmm...-" Hamsuke slowly opened her eyes, she started to look at a circumstance around her and found that she was lying on the ground. above her head was CZ2128 Delta was staring at her.

" wahhhhhhhhh-!? " Hamsuke screamed, as she realized what had happened to her. After being sent into a carriage for a while, she felt that something had stopped a car from going. But then, it continued moving. As a carriage stopped, Hamsuke saw the group of clowns did open up and knocked Hamsuke down. last time Hamsuke remembered was the time that she had been dragged into a warehouse and had been hit in the head by someone and that had sent her to sleep.

Hamsuke told all of this to CZ2128 Delta, But in the end...

" It was... your imagination," CZ said.

" Hehhhh-?! W-What do you me-mean-!? CZ-done! That's-"

" Have I told you about Ainz-sama project which is about an orange flower?"

" Y-Ye-Yes... T-this one remembers -kosaru... B..But... why did you mention it?..."

" That means, your carriage had entered that area. And the effect of Ainz-sama's experiment just affected you to see and feel something that isn't real."

" Wha-what...?... "

" You were inside the carriage. You didn't see anything outside, right?"

" Y..Yes.. kosaru.. b-but "

" That's it. Anything could happen by the power of Ainz-sama's gadgets. Remember."

" E-E-Even thay explosion sound...?"

" Yes " CZ answered.

" Ahhhh~! I see- kosaru~! "

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Back to Aura's Cabin. A big hole had been created on her room due to an injury caused by an Explosion.

In there, everything was destroyed. However, the structure wasn't.

" Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT! " Shalltear pushed her fist against the trees around there is furious as she realized that she's been baited all along. The trees then collapsed, Luckily, that made Shalltear calmed down a bit.

Behind her was Yuri Alpha and Aura Bella Fiora. Those two knew how Shalltear was feeling well. So they didn't interrupt.

Shalltear then walked away from a tree and asked.

" Was that a big injured?.."

"It was a quite big... for real..but... Mare and CZ are fine. Because of their defensive stats, " Aura said

" What about Cixious?.."

" That is what I'm now suspecting Shalltear-sama. Despite Its massive explosion, but Cixious remained fine. Even she didn't stand so far from the prisoners ... but she was alright... It was just a little scar on her maid uniform. On the other hand... Demiurge's-sama prisoners were all killed." Yuri reported.

(... It is really strange... the bombs are deadly enough to make damage on Yuri Alpha... but Cixious was fine...Lucky?... )

" Where are their bodies?"

" They had been burnt by a fire, Shalltear-sama... Only their ashes were left.."

" Clever...Adel... you are really clever to zip your men's mouth... " Shalltear didn't a response to Yuri, Instead, she spoke to means they couldn't investigate Adel's men because they were dead. Plus, in Shalltear's group, No one could use a resurrecting-spells.

She bit her lips, hard enough to make everyone around her feels that she is really provoked.

" Shalltear-sama... but we still close the doors in this floor... so maybe Adel-sama couldn't get anyway but stuck in here.."

" I hope so..." Shalltear said,

"...E...Ehh..."

" What is it?, Aura?"

" but...W-When we had caught Adel-sama... I thought there's nothing left to be aware of...Soi...eh..."

" Huh?...Aura... what do you mean?"

" S-Shalltear...I..I'm ...uh.." Aura put her fingers together.

" Aura...don't tell me that you opened the doors?! "

" H-Hey! But I closed them back when Yuri reported that he's getting away! "

" AURA! " Shalltear yelled, " Do you think that Adel isn't fast enough to get away in just a minute!? His human form's agility is the same level as Solution! "

" I...I'm sorry..." Aura looked down.

"Arrrrrggggghhhh! This means he finally got away from this floor ! " Shalltear shouted. Her high-pitched voice went all over the room.

" Aura! What are you thinking? ! " Shalltear yelled.

" Oi- Oi! hold it Shalltear! If you didn't go too skeptical at the beginning! We could have come back in time! I am the one who told you to go in! but you hesitated! And see what happens!? "

An argument starts to happen in Aura's cabin.

" OH AM I?, Then who was the person that being distracted away by the blood pattern and left Carriages? "

" BUT I ACTUALLY FOUND ADEL-SAMA's MEN! NOT JUST A RIFLE! " Aura shouted back in furious.

" BUT YOU HESITATED TO KILL THEM BECAUSE OF YOUR SCEPTIC, DID YOu? "

"... " Aura didn't fight back. Shalltear was right. If she immediately attacked them that time, It wouldn't end up like this.

Aura lowered her eyes down.

" Come back."

CZ appeared behind Yuri, " Hamsuke is already secured. She didn't suspect in us." She reported.

" Now that's the only good news for us... CZ.. you found any traces about Human Adel and where he is going?"

" A-A-After the explosion. I tried ...to f-follow.. him as fast as possible. but Adel-sama used a moment when Nee-chan's cabin was exploding to escape... I.. I never found him again since he left the place.." Mare reported.

" That's impossible...Mare.."

" Maybe he used an Invisibility.." Yuri suggested.

" if so... Omega must feel..something... Has she contacted?"

" No.. Shalltear-sama. She hasn't." Yuri said.

" Tch-..." Shalltear bit her lips again. Suddenly, fake Solution {Imp-Adel} and Entoma walked in. They had just come back from the injured warehouse with that Mare can use a spell to wipe off the fire. So he's the one who's ordered to clean up the mess.

An air Around a Fake Solution's body wiggled like an error TV signal, It then turned back to Imp Adel.

Shalltear noticed that His eyes were filled with an absolute regret, but there was still a mix of anger and disappointment. Even though Shalltear had told him to stay at 9th floor, but he still upset her order and came here. Shalltear understands him well how he feels like. Seeing another of him destroying things for no reasons usually brings such a massive guilty to his own. So, Scolding him right now was not a good idea at all.

Suddenly, Imp-Adel did something that shocked everyone.

He walked towards Shalltear then he kneeled in front of her { Like Japanese begging for forgiveness} he also bends his head down that his forehead touched Shalltear's feet.

" A-ADEL?! -"

Doesn't matter how loud that noise was, Adel still not moving. He still bowed his head down to Shalltear's feet.

" A-Adel! SAMA! P-Please lifted your head up! " Coming from the back, Yuri Alpha trying to pull his shoulder up. but it was useless since he didn't move after all. So, Shalltear also lowered herself down and helped Yuri lifted him up. But not only just Yuri, Mare, Entoma Cixious and Aura also came close to him.

" A-Adel! Listen! " Shalltear put her hands on his face, she squeezed his cheeks, " We know what you feel! But this wasn't your fault! Adel!... Please!... don't do that ever again! and don't feel sorry for yourself. because that wasn't you!"

(... well... the last part didn't make sense at all.. because they are the same person... but I hope this could help him out from his depression a bit..)

Imp Adel's face was getting better a bit, but not at all.

" Adel-sama! don't do that!... No matter who you are but to me, you always be a very good person like Lord Ainz!" Aura encouraged.

" Yes! Adel-sama, Aura-sama was right...! This is not your fault! " Yuri repeated. She put her hand on his shoulder and put another of her hand on his head then she pats him in a warm-hearted.

This moment Shalltear felt that somehow, the mother's Aura from Yuri Alpha was brighter than her, however, she did ignore that idea. because what's really matter now was Human-Adel.

Suddenly, something popped up in Shalltear's head. and seems like her confidence has been brought back.

" Wait...Aura... what did you just said?.."

" Hm?... I said... No matter who Adel-sama was-"

" No no... after that..."

" He was a good person like Ainz-sama?"

" He was good... wait..." Good"..."

" What Is it Shalltear?.." Aura asked after Shalltear went silent for a second, she lifted her face up.

" I think we may have a way to handle Human-Adel!" She said.

" HEEEeeeHhhhh-?! "

While they're talking CZ walked to Cixious.

" Cixious..."

" Eh-?!.." Cixious startled, " W-what is it? Shizu-san?"

" When he..caught you... you feel..something?.." CZ asked.

" ... " Cixious was considering, her memory starts to replay. She then lowered her eyes down and turned back to CZ2128 Delta.

" Yes...CZ-san..." She nodded.

.

* * *

" Shalltear... Pardon me but... this book is..."

Recognizing a book in Shalltear's hand, Aura immediately asked as Shalltear brought it out due to her curiosity, she gazed her eyes to an object Shalltear was holding. it was as thick as a dictionary.

This is Shalltear's room again, she just left from 6th floor leaving the others continued looking for Human-Adel except for Aura and Imp-Adel who are brought here too. Shalltear cut off Aura's word.

" This is Peroroncino-sama's stuff which he privately gives it to me." Shalltear continued, she then shows its cover toward an Aura and Imp-Adel.

Seeing the cover, Aura then asked in confusion.

" U-Uh...Shalltear... A comic ...book?..."

" Yeah... I just realized that-"

As Aura saw Its cover. A book was actually just a merely Japanese comic book which She had heard from her creator, BukuBukuChagama calls it " Manga ".

" But... -What?!... Shalltear!... You are kidding me right?... In a serious situation like this and you still have a mood.. to read a comic book?!.." Aura yelled in displeased but suddenly, Shalltear used this thick-book and hit it against Aura's head.

" OUcHHh-!" Aura yelled in pain,

" You dumb!. Keep listening till the end first! "

"... The reason I bring this up isn't what you're thinking, I don't have a mood to read this. But I bring it up because I believe that this book has something that we could figure the secret of these 2 Adels." Shalltear said, she then opened a book to a middle of its pages. Aura and Imp-Adel staring at the vampire in calmly.

Finally, Shalltear found it. She then turns the book around and put it in front of Aura and Imp-Adel.

" I just realized that a situation happened in here is so similar to this story." Shalltear then pointed to a picture of a character," This is the part where the character has been attacked by a cursed-spells."Shalltear then flipped the pages over. A paper shows a picture of the 2 persons whose appearance are the same as a character who's being attacked. but they have the different theme of getup. One is black, and the other is white.

This makes Aura immediately understands what her friend trying to tell her.

" HuhhHHHHHHhhHh! S-Shalltear! T-This-"

" umu," Shalltear nodded, " This book concludes that The white one is a good side of a character. and The black is a bad side of him. The effect of spells has given them an "existence" ! and made them come out of the character's mind "

After Shalltear finished, she closed the book. Then she lifted her face up.

" Which means..." Shalltear gazed her eyes to a clueless Imp-Adel. She suddenly stood up and pointed her index finger to him.

" You are the good side of Adel! " Shalltear declared.

"! " Aura turned her face to Imp-Adel. Due to what Shalltear said, It makes a lot of sense if compares to what has happened.

" I see!... The effect of Total maniac may have separated Adel-sama's personality out of his mind! that's what you wanted to say?! Shalltear?! "

" Yes. And this means! If we know what Adel's bad personality be like! We will conquer him! We will win his game! and we can predict his next act! "

" But the problem here is..." Shalltear sigh, " Adel never show any of his bad habits toward us."

" Hey... Shalltear... but ...there are some people who may know..."

.

.

.

.

" E-Ehhh?!... G-Good and Bad Adel-sama?! " Yuri yelled in shock after she's been called by Shalltear to her room with Entoma, swapping with sending Aura back to the 6th floor.

Shalltear had explained her theory that may conclude the situation. But now she's lack of information. Contacting Ainz would lead him to a doubt in Shalltear's work and could make his return back to Nazarick. To every NPC, Ainz is a god of them. An intelligent creature that could read and predict any act they're doing. So, In order to prevent the suspecting, Shalltear did nip it in the bud. Contacting Ainz for assistance would be the last choice she would do if it is actually going worse, Even though Shalltear felt bad and Guilty that she didn't report this to Ainz. But if she could catch Adel and bring him back, The result at the end is worth enough to risk, It would show that Shalltear also had a lot of potential as the same as Albedo and Demiurge. And worth enough to be Nazarick's floor guardians.

" Yes, that's what I think he is.." Shalltear then gazed her eyes to Imp-Adel next to her and gazed back at Yuri.

" However, there's a possibility that my theory is wrong but according to what's going on now, I believe that mine is correct... or at least it resembles.."

" So, back to the question, Yuri. Because you and your sister are one of a few people who are closest to Adel. I expected to gain something from you. Yuri."

Gazing her eyes to Imp-Adel next to Shalltear, Yuri felt a pressure if she would displease him. But Imp-Adel seemed like he didn't care, his face was like.. " come on, go on Yuri.".

" Y..Yes, Shalltear-sama... " Yuri moved her glasses, "

.

.

.

* * *

[ Cut to the 6th floor ]

" Found any traces that could lead to him?"

" N-No... I haven't Sister. He really disappeared once he left our Cabin.."

If not counting a big injured at Aura and Mare's house there's no sign or any traces from Human-Adel. Surely, They are now standing in front of a warehouse which had abducted Hamsuke to find if there's anything that could help them due to Shalltear's order. But what they had found was nothing more than an injury.

Aura sighed.

" At least... thanks to a sound covering spells that Shalltear had cast in my Cabin.. so when an explosion happened... no one actually heard a sound..."

At first, Shalltear had cast a sound covering spell all around Aura's Cabin just in a purpose of hiding if anyone outside could hear an interrogation. But accidentally, It was used to cover an explosion sound. So there was still luck on their side. Also, when Shalltear arrived at a decoy warehouse, she also cast a sound covering spell again. This means no one could hear a bomb sound. All the credit goes to Shalltear. Thanks to her awareness.

But however, there was no sound covering in a real warehouse that had Hamsuke abducted in. So there was only 1 explosion sound that went all over the floor.

Surely, Everyone panics. But it was easily ended by claiming that it was Lord Ainz-Oral-gown experiment.

As that, Every population comes back to normal in just a second. Nobody would ever have a doubt in Ainz Oral gown, the overlord, the god of death.

Mare knocked his fingers on a Warehouse's structure that survives an explosion.

Analyzing the infrastructure of the injury, Mare has immediately gained something from this place.

" Sister.." Mare said, " These are a simple building design... "

" Heh?. Mare, How do you know?"

Mare then picks up one of a Warehouse's pillar and show it to Aura. After seeing, Aura understood and solved another question how did Human-Adel bring this place up in the 6th floor.

Because these design of the building is a simple structure which is very easy to operate. It can even be finished in 20 minutes if having an assistance of Magic.

" This is why Adel-sama can prepare the places for us in only 1 hour..."

But after the old question has been concluded, the new one popped up.

" But... How did Adel-sama simultaneously build all of these 3 places?... It is impossible to do it alone!" Aura said.

" A Card."

coming from the back, Shalltear blood-fallen appeared through { Gate } behind Aura. Following by Yuri, but Entoma and Imp-Adel weren't here. They were sent back to assemble with CZ2128 Delta and Cixious.

" Entoma told me that One of Adel Human form's ability is summoning his terrorist's squad throughout his 52 cards" Shalltear took out A Joker card which she had found near a rifle that time, she hadn't burnt this one yet.

" Adel has 52 of these things, which mean he had summoned and ordered them to do what he wanted."

" .. you're going to say that Adel-sama uses this ability to help him build the places?..."

" Probably.." Shalltear said, " Plus .. his terrorist servants are just a card he has. So I think their body function is like the undead. No need for food... No need for water... No tired like a dummy." Shalltear assumed.

" Hmm... Looks like there are some of his ability that we haven't known yet.." Aura put a hand on her chin.

" Not just his Ability.." Shalltear sighed.

" Also his true personality... We don't know any of it. Adel-sama never shows who he really is..."

" All I know is that he is a very hard-working guy like me, a... and he just only loves to tease Entoma. that's all.."

" So... He is a kind of Troll master?..." Aura asked. at that moment There's someone face appeared in Yuri's head. It was her Redhead twintails werewolf maid, Lupusregina Beta. That made Yuri felt tired somehow.

" No... Aura-sama. I'm afraid not... Even though he loves to troll but it is just only Entoma.. he came back to his normal personality when he's with others... even he's with Lupusregina. " Yuri said. from that, Aura knew the reason why did Shalltear doesn't contact the werewolf maid for a help. Because it is useless.

" Hmm... If not counting Ainz-sama... Maybe Pandora's actor .. or... Albedo would know more about Adel-sama, Shalltear.."

" NO WAY! " Shalltear immediately Yells out, it made Aura startled.

"O-Oi. S-Shalltear... What is it...?..."

Aura felt like the Vampire was somehow got triggered by her words. Aura tried to convince Shalltear that if she doesn't want Lord Ainz to disappointed in her, but at least she could contact Pandora's actor or Albedo... or even Demiurge. Because they may gain a little information that is useful. But the vampire refused. She said she could handle this, no need to worry.

Aura then sighed. Even she felt that this is a situation that is "getting out of hand" but In fact, she doesn't really know when will the situation is " Really " getting out of control because she is just a kid. She has yet to have a kid's maturity but Shalltear is set to be...something that peperoncino wanted. however, Shalltear is much Adult than Aura. So technically, Aura deeply trusted her Vampire friend that they could still handle this.

" I don't want anyone but only us! Especially, Albedo." Shalltear bit her lips.

Aura understands that feeling, a competition between them is getting more and more intense while a day passed by.

" A..Alright... Okay..."

" So... what are we going to do next?..."

" I've already ordered CZ and Entoma to do something. If we're going to play cat and mouse chasing with him. We must have some observers." Shalltear said.

* * *

CZ was standing in the forest, In her hand was a paper of scrolls. CZ picked one of them up and tossed it to the sky. a scroll then turned in to blue light and break down into ashes and flew away. This means a scroll has been activated.

" Luckily that Au-chan gave it to Yuri-nee sama without a suspect in us~"

A cheerful sound comes from behind CZ. It was Entoma, the bug maid. She also carried the same scrolls as her but much more.

"Too chill, you are." CZ scolded her same-aged sister. Even though the situation is not getting any better but Entoma is still chill.

" S..sorry..." Entoma bug's mustaches bend down. However, it wasn't last too long because her mustaches then jumped up again as someone's appeared behind Entoma and quickly tapped its hand on her shoulder. and it made her jumped out of her skin.

" KYAAAAAaaaaAA-!? " Entoma yells in shocked, she turned back and saw Imp-Adel's face appeared next to hers.

The scrolls have been falling down by gravity since they got off The bug's hand. Entoma fell down to the ground.

" Adel-sama!- Jeez, My heart was about to fall off..."

Seeing Imp-Adel smiles in satisfied, it makes Entoma feels embarrassed and shame. Entoma then immediately rushed to Imp-Adel, she instinctively grabs his arm and bites it.

Usually, Entoma rarely does this reaction. But she had done it once when Adel came back from the Holy Kingdom. She couldn't resist her urges to have a cute revenge, in Adel's sight. So she did bite his arm and eat it. Adel didn't get angry or mad, Instead, he loved if he could at least make this bug maid irritated. Being "Only" ripping an arm off couldn't damage Adel that much not like that time when Lupusregina tortured him. Even he could ask Lupusregina for a heal after that but he wouldn't dare because he scares her, Entoma knew this point and this let Entoma to payback for a trolling he had done to her. Being ripping an arm off, It forces Adel to go meet Lupusregina Beta with no choice.

But this time was different, Adel's arm did not bleed... No... Entoma's teeth couldn't even sink down to his skins.

Adel then immediately pulled his hand back as Entoma bit him. However, a little of a second could make Entoma felt that there was something different.

" E..Eh..?..." Entoma confused, " A..Adel-sama?... Why did I can't bite you?... I feel that your skins are as thick as a metal...?"

Entoma complains, However, there's no answer given. CZ was staring at them, she then considering at something popped up in her mind. However, She ignored it. and went back to her order.

" Hmm... Or maybe you pulled your hand back in time?... "

" ... " Imp-Adel nodded.

" HEHHhhhHhH-?... No way! I swear I had bit it! "

Entoma tried to reach Adel again but this time, CZ2128 Delta said something.

" Entoma... We are here for working" She said.

That made Entoma mustaches bends down again, Even CZ only scolded Entoma, but it also influenced Imp-Adel to feel small either. He then helped Entoma collected the scrolls back from the ground.

But seemed like Imp-Adel didn't know what these things are. he then showed it to Entoma and twisted his eyebrow.

" Oh ...Adel-sama... it's a ..." Entoma Explained, " Yuri nee has borrowed Our little sister, Omega-chan, some of her items. It's a sound detecting spell. Like... uh like a recording. So that we can replay and listen to all the sounds in the area which we used this scrolls on. and yeah, She didn't suspect in us. Because Yuri-nee told her that she needed it in her working hehe..." Entoma said.

Or could tell that right now, they have turned the 6th floor into a big area of the microphone.

This made Imp-Adel understood, But in the situation like this..they can't refuse that Aureole Omega would be the most useful one.

" The spells cover in 3 km. range." Entoma called out her bug, then her bugs picked her up and that made the float.

" I will go activated the scrolls in the south, Cz. I will be back~"

Entoma then flew away, leaving Imp-Adel with CZ2128 Delta.

Adel then walked to CZ. Trying to tell her if she has anything that he could help. But CZ refused.

" Don't worry, Adel-sama. I can do it. Thank you for your mercy"

That's what she said. Adel didn't respond. He then kept following CZ instead.

.

.

.

.

* * *

After they finished. The gang then assembled at Aura's Cabin again. The injured had been fixed already. In another word, Everyone already came back to normal. All they could do is to wait for Human-Adel to show himself up again. Sending their subordinates out seemed useless right now. Because they would get killed before they could even report.

" Fuuu..." Shalltear sighed, Even though she's undead but she couldn't help to feel tired in her mind.

" Now, ..." Shalltear turned back to face Aura, Mare, Imp-Adel, and the 3 Pleiades behind them.

" By sending our servants out... It seemed worthless right now... Because they would get killed by Human-Adel. No. They probably didn't even know that they were killed...plus.. a risk if anyone except us would found their corpses, would cause a troublesome. However, I found that.. waiting for him to show up is the best way we could do now. But!... we can't just wait!. Simultaneously, we must seek for him either! " Shalltear declared.

She felt thankful that no one had found her subordinates corps. That's another luck on her side.

Even Aura had closed the doors, But we can't be so confident that Human-Adel couldn't get away in time while Aura " Accidentally " opened it," Shalltear said while gazing sights of scolding to Aura. Aura then looked down in a shame and guilt. she still had a hard feeling.

" So we are going to split up again, But this time must be more careful! We will divide into 2 teams. One of them will stay in here, But the other will be seeking for him on the other floor" Shalltear said.

" I will stay in here with Aura, Mare, and Imp-Adel. The Pleiades will go seeking for him on the other floor. Is that okay?"

No one refused, On the other hand, They agreed with Shalltear. A chance of Human-Adel staying in Aura and Mare's floor was highest, So people who must stay here need to be a people that could beat Human-Adel in just a 1 hit. It's nothing appropriate more than The 100 Levels Guardians.

But if however, he is on the other floor, at least Shalltear can use {Gate} to reach them if they find him. This is the best way they think they could do now.

After Yuri Alpha, CZ Delta, Entoma Vasilissa Zeta was sending back to the 9th floor by Shalltear's {Gate} they splitting themselves into each other way. Entoma went to 5th floor, Yuri went to the 10th floor and CZ2128 Delta went to the 9th floor.

"... Hm..."

" What is it, Shalltear?.." Aura asked.

" I still wonder about a squad of clowns CZ told me that Hamsuke saw them before she went sleeping. I wonder who they were... Even though it's obvious that they would probably be one of Adel's poker cards...but..."

" Based on Hamsuke levels, You're going to say that those clowns are as strong as Hamuske?"

" Or even stronger... That means... Human Adel was at his weakest at the same time Hamsuke had been abducted...but he managed to escape from us by using our fear...A fear that he would escape... a skeptic" Shalltear reply, while biting her nails in disturbing.

.

.

.

.

* * *

[ The 9th floor: the same time that Shalltear assumed about her theory about good Adel and Bad Adel.]

At the canteen.

" L...Lumiere... ?..."

" Yeah, Sure! I must figure it out.. what is so special about that clown..." Lumiere replied Cixious.

After Cixious has been sent back to the 9th floor in order to her safety. She went back to her Homunculus friends and found that Lumiere and 5-6 others Homunculus really had decided to go looking for the man in a clown makeup as he had given his card to them.

The more Cixious tried to stop them, The more they wanted to see him.

" L-Lumiere! T-The guardians are working on the 6th floor! it's not good to bother them! You know what will happen if the Homunculus goes there without a necessary reason! " Cixious said.

" Yeah, I know Cixious " Lumiere replied, However, Cixious words couldn't make her friends confidence dropped.

" But I remember that card..." Lumiere was going to say but it had been cut off by Cixious.

" Yes!- It says 6! So it is worthless to go there! L-Let us ignore him and go back to continue our business, Shall we?! " Cixious said.

" Yes, But. I see the differences" Lumiere said.

" Eh... What is it?" Cixious asked.

" What if we twisted the number upside down?.."

" Heh?... t-twisted it.. upside down?..."

" Yes, Cixious. If we turn 6 upsides down... It shows a 9! ... There's nothing on a card that told us it was a number 6!... It could be 9 this means he'd probably in 6th ... or in the 9th floor. So I'm going to look for him in 9th first. If he's not here, I'll go to 6th."

At that moment, It made Cixious realized. Lumiere was right. A number could probably be 6 or 9... It's about the perspective of each person.

" Are you with me? Cixious?... If not, I'll go now" Lumiere said, she waiting for Cixious to make a decision with some of the homunculi behind her.

Cixious head was overload, But last time she saw Human-Adel was in 6th floor so he must be in there. But he may escape and wait for the Homunculus on the 9th floor already... But Aura had claimed that she had just opened it for only just a minute, Adel can't make it in time. But What if he does?. If she reports this new idea to Shalltear, she must have to walk to the 6th floor since Homunculus maids don't have a {message} spells, It will take a time. And it will make Lumiere and her friends fall in Adel's hand. When Cixious comes back, it would probably too late. Human Adel should do something "Bad" to them like the way he did it to Hamsuke. BUT... If Cixious kept following them, It will split into 2 possible events.

First, If They don't find Human Adel on the 9th floor, so it means He is still on the 6th floor. This is perfect. Since now, 6th floor is in the security of the guardians.

Second things, If they find him waiting... not good...totally not good...it means that Aura was wrong. Because Human Adel actually escapes 6th floor. if he sees Cixious... He might noticed her and trying to kill her or something... Cixious can't do anything much to protect herself... since she has none of fighting ability.

But she leaves her friends and goes to report Shalltear... Her friends may have been disappeared forever... or even worse...

So what should she do...?...

Every thought and information in the Cixious head are fighting with each other. As if her head was going to explode. The word " Dilemma" Is the most suitable for this situation.

" E...Ehh...uhh... L-Lumiere-chan.. c-can you wait for me?. I.. I need to do some of my business first before going with you.." Cixious said.

Of course, That " Business " is reporting this to Shalltear. Cixious chose to tell her friends to wait for her before going so that she could bring this to Shalltear.

" Can't we just go now?... Why?.." Lumiere asked.

What a silly question, well... It is usual for a people who haven't faced Human-Adel before, So they didn't understand how scary he is.

" Trust me!, I'll be back!...D-Don't go anywhere before I come back! "

After saw Cixious was running away to somewhere, it leaves the Homunculus maids in doubt.

Cixious opened the door and quickly ran out of the canteen. Her final destination is the 6th floor at its guardian's house.

Many things around her had quickly passed her eyes as if it was moving, but in reality, it wasn't but it was because of her speed that makes she sees everything moves faster and faster.

The maid kept running, running and running.

Everything seemed to be fine until Cixious turned left and was going to continue in order to get out of 10th floor but...

As Cixious turned left, she saw one of Eclaire's penguin butler was standing with his back leaning against the wall.

That made Cixious suspect a little, as she had known, The butler wouldn't go away from Eclaire. But this... This butler was acting...pretty strange.

But seemed like the butler also noticed CZ, he turned back to her an immediately took out his black head sack, Revealing a man inside.

It made her instinct immediately recognized that a person in front of her was ... Human Adel and he's standing... right in front of her.

" !-" As she realized who he was, her feet breaks her from running, Cixious immediately stopped. But a friction between her feet and a floor is lesser than she expected. It made Cixous's body fell down to the ground in shock.

" Hello there." Human Adel looked at his wristwatch, then he turned to Cixious.

Being seen by face to face at this distance, it made Cixious shaking. Somehow her legs weren't able to move, Is he use a stunning spell on her?... No... Human-Adel didn't use any spells... but it was Cixous's fear that made her be like a puppet whose string has been cut.

In this range, Cixious knew that trying to running away is useless. Not only because right now she didn't have the courage to run but also his level. Because no matter how fast she could do, He would have caught her in the end. Cixious had a wished in her mind that if she were Solution Epsilon, at least she had more opportunity to escape from him.

But a thought was just a thought, It couldn't make a situation get any better.

At this moment, Cixious also realized another thing.

A Card... Either number 6... or number 9... or whatever it was... Doesn't matter what is the real place that Human Adel had given to The Homunculus... It's neither 6th floor... Nor the 9th floor...Because the real purpose of giving them a card is to Lure Cixious out! Human Adel aimed for this point all along.

(... A. Adel-sama had predicted that I will go to Aura's-sama house... So he had come to wait for me ?!..)

All that Cixious could do was to stare at the clown-makeup in terrifying... and thrilling. She tried to run away but as it said... she can't even move her legs.

.

* * *

" Shalltear... It has been passed for 1 hour and Adel-sama didn't show himself up..."

" You're right..Aura... Is Hamsuke alright?... I'm afraid If Human-Adel would go back hunting her again.."

Aura then opened a monitor, she was considering at it then turned back to Shalltear.

" She's alright... She is safe... I think Adel-sama already left her..." Aura commented.

" Umu... However, keep an eye on her... you should.." Shalltear ordered.

" ... there's ... really no sign of Adel-sama's voice..." Mare turned back to Shalltear.

" Keep listening, Mare. I'll be back in a minute.." Shalltear walked out of Aura's Cabin.

She then used {message} spells to call someone.

" {Message}..."

" Yuri..."

" [ Y-Yes?, Shalltear-sama... What is it?..] "

" this Omega's toys... Could it do anything more than detecting every sound happening in the area?"

" [ Eh-?... S-Shalltear-sama didn't know it?...] "

" Just tell me! Yuri "

Shalltear said in a shame voice. She felt embarrassed not telling Yuri first about this.

" [ Y-Yes, P-Please forgive me, Shalltear-sama. I thought you knew it all along so i. didn't tell you. But Aureole Omega sound detecting scrolls could also replay every sound happening around the are before it has been installed for 10 minutes.."

"Hmm. So it was like a record from the past?"

" [ Y-Yes, Shalltear-sama ] "

" Anything else?.."

" [ N-No... Shalltear-sama.. t-that's all..] "

" Okay... Thanks.."

{Message canceled}

Shalltear then turned back to Aura's cabin.

"Aura, could you replay a sound that happened 10 minutes ago before we installed the scrolls?"

" Eh-? O-Omega stuff could do that?! "

" Yeah, I just have known it just a second ago.."

Aura then checked the pad, she dragged her finger left and right, probably finding a reply button. Finally, she found it.

" OH god! It actually has it! " Aura was excited.

" Then replay it! " Shalltear ordered.

Aura pressed a pad down, suddenly a voice had been replayed.

" Check from the north and went along to the south.." Shalltear said.

Many sounds have been playing together, it was very hard to focus on one.

{Zaryusu! Let's have a battle -}

" Nope, that's the Lizard man.."

{ Yess!~ Kosaru! and from there I felt like an explosion-}

" That's Hamsuke.. isn't she?... but it's not what we're looking for "

{ Death knight-san is pretty scary! ... Well, but I felt an aura of kindness from him~! }

" Oi... this must be a voice of that elf Ainz-sama had taken them in here... "

Searching for a while, finally. Aura and Shalltear had found some voice that may be what they were looking for.

{ The forest far from a green hole about 2 kilometers, You will find Zaryusu Shashaa Kill him.}

As that, Shalltear and Aura turned to look at each other faces.

.

.

.

.

* * *

CZ walking along the 9th floor. finding a young master in here. While that, Her mechanical brain was thinking about a strange phenomenon happening to her.

To begin with, That shot of Rocket launcher... It should send her body to a massive injured based on her defensive stats... but what really happened was just a minute of unconscious... and the other part was fine... even though she had received almost of a damage to her self?... How is this possible?

She might think that it was just her luck or at least an unexplainable situation at first. But this also happened to Cixious. An explosion at Aura's Cabin should send Cixious to death at that kind of distances, but it appears that she was fine... it had just only a dirt on her face.

third, who is the " Coward " Human Adel was mentioning?... Is it an animal?... or a beast?... who is it?.., in Shalltear's team that had found her. Absolutely none of them. But it was also possible if she was hiding somewhere in 6th floor... or maybe she's now disappeared due to Human-Adel's Ability to gain back his level at any time.

But right now, CZ needed to pause her thoughts.

Because she found a group of Homunculus maids was crowding all along the hallway.

This is strange... what happened?.

" Oh... Shizu-san?!.." One of Homunculus noticed her.

" What happen?" CZ asked, ignoring their greets.

" o-our friends is missing... , we are looking for them.."

" Your friends?"

" Yes, Shizu-san. Lumiere. Cixious... and the others have disappeared for like... an hour .. and we haven't found tm yet. jeez, where are they going in a working time?.."

" !? "

.

.

.

* * *

After Arriving at An area near the green hole about 2 kilometers, Shalltear blood fallen, her vampires, and Aura found a body of 2 Lizardmen lying on a ground. Mare wasn't here because There must be someone standby at the monitor. Even though they are Lizardman, but as Aura identified them, She could tell that these 2 are not Zaryusu Shasha.

" Shit... He actually killed them..." Shalltear said.

The crime scene leaving Shalltear and Aura a doubt.

But before A question grows bigger and bigger Aura found that something was pinned on their clothes.

It was a Card again, but this time it didn't have a picture of clowns, demon.. or joker.

Aura took it out of their body, She then read texts on a card.

" Jumma Zaryusu..." Aura then read at the next card from the other body " ShaSha Zambaru"

" Zaryusu ShaSha..." Shalltear combined their names together.

" Is this... another of Adel-sama's baiting?..."

" It couldn't be... " Shalltear said, " I know he is clever... but I think he shouldn't know about Omega's stuff..."

" Except, Ainz-sama had told him?.." Aura said.

" I'm not sure... However, .. tell your beasts to carry their body back to your Cabin. Aura. this floor has a much of Lizardmen, right?... It wouldn't be suspicious if 2 of them is missing..."

". If we let Adel-sama going and going on... he would ..kill another... and another..." Aura said, It a sign that she suggested her to ask someone for a help, someone that has more experience in using brain than them. But Shalltear didn't answer. But that was enough to make Aura knows what she would reply.

Shalltear walked around the scene, she's searching if there would be any traces or some useful evidence around here.

Suddenly, Shalltear Vampire found something was a stick in the woods. Shalltear then takes a look at it, She took it out and found that it was some kind of microphone. While that, Aura found another thing next to Lizard's body. It was a paper. Aura then took it up, As soon as her brain finished processing a picture. She then turned to Shalltear.

".. Shalltear... Whatever you gonna do...do it fast.." Aura said from behind.

Shalltear turned her face back, Aura shows a paper to her.

On a paper, It was a picture of The Homunculus maids whose faces have been drawing big black eyes and a creepy red smile on them.

" A-Adel-sama already announces his next target... Homunculus maids..." Aura said.

" Ho-shit..." Shalltear eyes widened.

Suddenly, There's called from Someone to her.

" Yes, What is it?! "

On the other side of a called appears a voice of monotone, Surely, It's CZ2128 Delta.

" { Shalltear-sama, Cixious, and her friends...She...}..."

.

.

.

.

* * *

BAM!

Aura's Cabin had been opened up loudly by Shalltear blood fallen following by Aura Bella Fiora They came back from the scene.

It startles Mare, of course. He jumped out of his skin due to an unexpected arriving.

" S-Sister?...S-Shalltear?!... "

But They didn't focus on Mare. Instead, Aura immediately sits down next to her little brother and swiped her fingers all around a console.

" S-Sister! W-what's wrong?!.."

" Adel-sama could make his way escape from the 6th floor in time, Mare... and now The Homunculus is in danger.." Aura inferred a situation in as short as she could.

" Damn it!... I have a bear to say this all along... But I can't take it anymore! This won't happen if you don't open it, Aura!" Shalltear started to yell at the elf. She started to explode, At this point, Shalltear Blood fallen the strongest floor guardians [ Wiki says like that] doesn't know anymore what she should do. Adel always one stepped ahead from them no matter what they do. He wishes their act all the, She had come to a dead end.

If Adel was still on the 6th floor, at least it has a way to stop him.

( The Pleiades didn't report that they've found Adel... So this means he had escaped out of Nazarick...?... No.. it couldn't be... the door is still closed... AAAAAAaAAaaaAaAA-)

" What did you just said?!... Shalltear?!.. This wasn't all my fault after all! It's yours too! " Aura then turned back. She stood up and walked closer to Shalltear in anger. She pointed her finger to a Vampire.

An atmosphere of anger started to take control of the Cabin again.

" Me?- Pff- don't be joking around here! then who is the reason that makes him finally reached the maids? huh-?... You too Mare!... He just ... Just 50 levels being and 100 levels like you just let him escaped?! "

" I..-I'm sorry. -II doesn't know what to d-do..." Mare said in shaking. But truly, it wasn't his fall at all, because he is just still a kid.

" Stop it Shalltear!, This is all because of your urge to please Ainz-sama! If we contacted Ainz-sama sooner... It wouldn't end up like this! Stop blaming the others just for your credits! " Aura shouted.

As if it was a lance pierced through Shalltear's chest. Like it was Aura's Ultimate attacks. Shalltear went silence, According to Aura's word. It's hard to refuse that she's right.

If she didn't want any help, that's understandable... But when it had come to a point that couldn't be handled by herself.. she should need it... or the problem went worse and worse.

" Enough for this! Shalltear!, Just accept the fact that we can't handle Adel-sama already! I'm also bear not to say it too!"

" I will call Ainz-sama by myself Now! " Aura was about to lift her fingers up and tap it on her ear in order to use a {Message} Spells. But Suddenly, A microphone which Shalltear had taken from a scene ranges.

"...?! " As if the 3 guardians were just statues, they stopped doing their activity and turned their face to a microphone.

[ Adel's voice-over speaker]

{ Ahem, From now on, we will have some experiments together,}

{ I have My little~... Homunculus maids right here. At the orange flower's tower. Anyone attempts to contact Father, they died. If you try to call anybody else, they died either.}

At that time, Aura hands down from her ears immediately. She staring at a microphone in shocked. and trembling.

" The Orange flower tower... It is on this floor... A-Adel-sama was in the 6th floor?!..h-how?!"

{ Then let us see how could you take these innocent Maids away from me? what would you gonna do~? If you couldn't take them out in 10 minutes from now, I blow up the tower... Oh, and you might have to come here quickly because as long as you're a skeptic, their lives getting shorter... and shorter- B e ep- }

End of the sound, a microphone then exploded. But it wasn't massive. It just a small explosion that destroys itself. Looks like it was a timer.

A room falls in silence,... The occupant still shocked in what they've heard.

" Aura... let us pause our argument for a while.."

" U-umu...I-i agree..." Aura said, However, there're still hard feelings between them. But the bigger problem just appeared, so they must stop it for a temporary.

" Call back the Pleiades!" Shalltear ordered.

" Mare. Checked the sound source... " Shalltear turned her face to Mare. Seemed like Mare didn't angry or mad at Shalltear at all.

Mare nod. He then returns his face back to a pad.

" F-Found it!...I-It comes from the east..! " Mare says.

" So.. he's really on this floor..."

With leaving a question of How Adel get in here? They have no time left. The Homunculus is in danger. If they don't arrive at the building in time, Adel would blow it up. This could probably be a lie but according to what he had done, They would 100% go with the truth.

.

.

* * *

Around The Orange flower's building were surrounded by A Vampires and Aura Beasts However, there was a new race of the army had been added to the group. It was Red Caps goblin and a little of Automatons. The red-caps are up to 30 and Automatons 20. If combined with Shalltear's vampire, it would be 70.

In short, Yuri had brought them from a Library.

At the opposite side of a building appears a highland anyway, it's not a mountain but it's incredibly tall as the same high as this tower. On top of the land, Shalltear Blood fallen, Aura bBellafFioraand Yuri Alpha was standing and observing the outside of Orange flower's tower.

Luckily that this tower is still in the middle of building and transport things in it. So this building is just a structure. Nothing valuable or important in it.

" Why did.. -sama...do this?... all of this... why?... does he hate us?..." Aura questioned. But no one could give her a proper answer.

" Maybe...this is a bad side of him... which he never show it to us, Aura-sama" Yuri said.

" then he must be an incredibly bad ..bad boy..." Shalltear held binoculars while looking at a building, she supported Yuri's thoughts.

Shalltear gazed her eyes through binoculars to a window of a building and she found that There are 3 maids were tied up and sitting down on a ground, behind them it appears a man wearing a clown mask holding a fire-armed. So this is really a hostages situation. But what made Shalltear suspect was... These group of people was located in front of a big window.

" This could be a shooting gallery... Why does Adel choose a spot which such a big window...?" Shalltear questioned, Next to her on a ground was an automaton holding a rifle aiming to a tower. It could take down clowns easily to a spot like that.

The main reasons that they don't immediately rush it were because this... is the hostage's Situation. If they do anything without t,hinking properly, bad things will definitely occur If they rushed in.

A Dilemma situation like this couldn't be solved by any strength or powers The guardians or the Pleiades have. Even How fast Shalltear was, but she doesn't fast enough to take an entire of a building out in a second.

At first, Shalltear had a thought of using {Gate} to transport themselves in the building. But come to think wisely, if she really does that Human Adel could kill the maids since The big red gate appeared.

even though it's not had been confirmed yet, but Shalltear had to remind first that if Human-Adel noticed anything suspicious, He would kill the maids. So The only solution for this is to help all of them at once... **a surprise attack.**

They could easily use an { Invisibility } to reach inside the building and help them out one by one. but Shalltear and her team had agreed not to do it. Because The one who does all of this was Human-Adel who has { Animal Instinct } which could detect them. and an idea of using invisibility is a common sense that would be the first choice that everyone could think of. Plus, they don't know which spots of the building that Human-Adel had placed the Homunculus and himself in. But they'll know soon since Entoma has already sent her small insects in there.

Who knows? he could prepare some counter plans for them as they immediately rushed in. So all of the above, they must think carefully... and wisely.

" So..what are we waiting for?" Aura asked.

" A confirming of the hostage's spot.." As Shalltear answered, Yuri then held her fingers up to her ear. She just got a called.

" Entoma, how is it inside?" Yuri contacted her sister, Entoma.

" Yes, Yuri-nee sama. According to what my Insects have seen... We have a clear shot of 5 clowns in each window. Snipers take them out, smash the window, team rappels in... Red caps and Automatons move in by jumping up a stairwell or send them down from the top of a tower. There are bad guys spreading in each area... it was very hard to identify if they are clowns or maids. My insects couldn't reach the top floors Yuri-nee-sama... It has been covered up by {Vermin Bane} but I believed that it is a spot which Adel-sama is in."

With just only their amount, They couldn't take down an entire of clowns in just a second because the building is wide and huge. So The guardians need to use the red caps and Automatons which could kill its targets immediately so if Shalltear knows which spots have hostages and wisely planned an attacking way... they could help all of the Homunculus in just 1 rush.

" Alright, Everyone listens. We will start an attack altogether. Automatons will go through a stairwell, Redcaps going in by smashing a window from the top. Then following up by my vampires. Remind that helping the Homunculus is the most important right now. Yuri, CZ, Entoma, and Aura will also take a rush in the building. Me and Mare who's down there will be here outside looking for him if he trying to escape." Shalltear said.

" Mare, As long as we take a rush. Use your magic to seal the area."

" { Understood, Shalltear}.."

As Shalltear finished, Aura and Yuri weren't with her anymore, they had made their way to assemble with CZ and Entoma down there.

" Shalltear-sama, we are ready. CZ and Entoma will rush in a 5th floors, I and Aura-sama will go in a 3rd floors.." Yuri said.

" Alright...Entoma had already sent The hostages spots to us... I'll send it to you guys right now." As she said, Shalltear sent the hostages location to each team by magic.

" Shalltear-sama. What should we do about Adel-sama's clown?" Yuri asked.

" No need to hesitate. Those clowns are just his cards. Kill them."

" Understood"

" Anyone who takes the hostages will make your way out from where you get in. I'm sure that with Mare's Covering magic. Human Adel in that tower didn't know that we're already here. So this is our chance to make a surprise attack" Shalltear said while looking at her watch, It's not 10 minutes yet. they've arrived before Adel's deadline about 8 minutes.

" everyone standby.." Shalltear breathes in she looked at a military novel in her hands.

( God please have mercy...)

" GO GO GO! "

.

.

.

* * *

An operation started. Securing hostages out of the building.

Yuri Alpha and Aura rushed. This time Aura didn't bring her whip, instead, She used her bow. Because The clowns had guns, A long range type of weapons. So bringing a whip here was a pretty bad idea.

" Aura-sama! They're over there!" Yuri shouted. The group of clowns was far from Yuri and Aura about 7-8 meters.

As Aura saw The Clowns, She quickly aimed her bow and fired it out. The first shot from Aura was accurately aimed and about to go through the clown before a ceiling from the floor above unexpectedly collapsed.

" WHAT THE-! The ceiling is collapsing! T-This was one of Adel-sama's traps?!" Aura shouted as she saw it. From her fast-analysis, The ceiling was surely destroyed due to a force of an explosion.

Yuri who was following behind the shot also noticed that something was falling down above her head. But in the name of one of the members from The Pleiades. Those things above couldn't object Yuri from going. Instead, The pieces of a collapsed ceiling were destroyed again in the mid-air by Yuri to clear it out of her way.

As expected of Yuri, She passed them in just a second. Now, A group of Clowns and hostages were in front of Yuri, However, She couldn't see them clearly because of A dust and smoke from the explosion was covering her sight.

But still, Yuri could see a Shadow of someone was beating a group of people through a smoke. She then quickly ran with her fists prepared and was about to fight as soon as she sees any clowns appearing on her sights.

Finally, Yuri Alpha came out of the smokes.

" Hahhhhhhh ! " A battle cry from Yuri Alpha was a signal that her gauntlets were fully charged and ready to release out to hit anything she wanted.

But the image in front of Yuri made her stops.

Because Yuri saw her little sister, Entoma Vasilissa Zeta using her giant centipede smashing The maids heavily as if Entoma was going to kill them.

" ENTOMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? " Yuri shouted in shock. Seeing her sister beating up The Hostages usually brings an extremely shocking feeling to her.

But Entoma didn't listen. She kept beating The Maids.

( Why did Entoma do this?! Why did she attack the maids instead of the clowns?! - There must be something happen that makes Entoma like this. Surely, There must be something happens! Does she got mind-controlled?! No... That couldn't be... however! I must stop her from hurting the hostages first! )

Yuri thought while quickly sprinting to Entoma.

As Yuri reached her sister, She then grabbed Entoma's arm and quickly threw her sister down to ground.

A body of an insect maid hit the ground. Following by Yuri's fists.

"ENTOMA! WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! "

"YURI-NEE! RELEASE ME! THERE'S NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! " Entoma struggled. Moreover, She sent the insects throughout and went pass between Yuri's legs to continue.

" WHAT IS HAPPENING TO YOU?! ENTOMA! STOP! " As Yuri saw insects, Yuri hit Entoma against the ground again to make her sister stops. But there's no time left. Those insects were going to reach The Homunculus maid. So Yuri released Entoma out of her hands and went directly at The Maids.

" YURI-NEE!-" Entoma shouted again in a panic, But just a second before Yuri could reach them, Something had quickly gone passing Entoma and Yuri's faces in the same speed of light.

That thing went directly pass through a maid's body. Yuri could clearly see that this thing passed into the maid's chest and made them fall down to the ground.

" WHAT-THE-!? "

Yuri turned her face back and found that it was Aura Bella Fiora who did this. It was Aura who shot her bow at the maid. But not just that, Aura then took another aimed and quickly fired 4 shots at once to The Maids behind Yuri. Each shot Each person, sending them falling to the ground the same as the one before.

Yuri's eyes went widened.

" A-AURA-SAMA?! E-Even you?! " Yuri shocked. What is happening? Yuri has no idea why.

" YURI! CZ had contacted me! The situation has changed! We are the one that got played! " Aura yells in a serious and louder voice.

" W...W...W...what do you mean?..."

.

.

* * *

An Orange flower tower which Adel and Demiurge had requested Ainz is located on the 6th floor. but However, it is located alone in the forest near a highland, which is off the society, Because it will contain much of Chemicals and dagger stuff in the future, which need knowledge in a science to take care of. The building has 15th floors heights.

As soon as everyone hears Shalltear ordered. They start an attack together. Yuri and Aura rushed in 3rd floors, The others spread in each floor simultaneously.

" ... " CZ was staring at the tower from very high ground. Next to her was Entoma.

" CZ? What's the matter? You seem like... You're nervous.."

"... " CZ still staring. She blanked a space after Entoma had asked for a second and She replied something else instead.

" I will go in it ...now..." CZ said.

" Heh!?"

" ..Shizu...? What did you say?" Entoma didn't believe in the reply she got, She tried to think that she had miss hearing.

CZ held up a tree branch, ready to send herself flying down.

" I'm going to go in... now! " CZ said.

" EeeEeEEeEhhhHh-B...B..But Shalltear-sama hasn't told us yet! "

" I know. But I have a bad feeling about this...The worst one... And it needs to figure out"

" B...But ... If we rush now... S...Shalltear-sama will..."

" Please, Entoma. I'm begging you. We need to risk."

"... " Entoma went silence. But from her experience with CZ, Entoma could feel a tension in her sister's voice and that makes Entoma scared. It means this request was really ...no... Really isn't enough. It was Extremely serious.

"... U...umu.." Entoma replied.

CZ jumped down from a very high tree, she grabbed herself to Entoma's hand. Entoma then used { Fly } to enter the building, but before Entoma could landing, CZ released herself out and break through the window and landed on one of the clowns who's guarding this part of the building.

Now, these 2 were inside the by Entoma, She saw CZ took something out of her pocket. It was a goggle which Adel had given it to her in this morning.

" CZ, that is..."

" Better be sure than for sorry. Even if we know the hostage's location from your insects, but anything unexpected could happen." CZ said.

She then wears she wears it, Its function starts working. A sonar wave combined with Magic has been released out of the gadget and went through an entire building,

Rendering a picture of everything in a blue 3d structure CZ then reported what she've seen to Entoma.

" Looks like there are another clowns and Hostages on the floor above..." Said CZ, " The Automatons on stairwell... Shalltear-sama's Vampire coming from the basement.." CZ said.

" Let us finished over there and keep going on," Entoma said, while that, A Talismans were popping out of Entoma's hands and she threw it to clowns. But suddenly...

BANG! BANG! BANG!

3 of Entoma Talismans have been shot and destroyed by a bullet that coming from their back.

CZ immediately took out a rifle from her waist and aimed it to whoever trying to obstruct them. As the same as Entoma, She turned back and face an anonymous who's about to walk out of the shadow.

" WHO ARE YOU! " Entoma shouted but Suddenly, she had to go stunningly again because that person was no one but Imp-Adel.

" Adel-sama!?..." CZ said in a monotone voice but actually, she's shocking.

However, Imp-Adel didn't care about their reaction. He pointed his finger to a clown under CZ's feet.

CZ and Entoma then moved their eyes to it and they gazed their eyes back to the clowns behind them.

Suddenly, Both Pleiades noticed something. The Clowns behind them were still standing facing the window? without any movement?... Their allies just being attacked but they didn't turn back to fight their enemy?

" Wait... " Entoma said, " why did they not firing at us?..." She questioned. Then looking down to their hands which are holding weapons.

As CZ and Entoma looked down, They found the answer. The weapons, Rifles... and guns.. were being tied up to the clown's hands with tape. The clowns were struggling for some reason, looking down at their legs...They've been tied up with rope either.

" wait... don't tell me that..." Entoma finally gets what's happening but it seemed like her answer has been given by CZ's act.

CZ pull out a clown mask from the one under her feet and she found that... It was the MAID. her mouth had been covering with tape either, that's the reason why she couldn't scream or talk. her eyes looked like she's very scared of something and was about to freak out.

As soon as CZ saw their faces, Imp-Adel had made the clowns over there went sleeping by his stunning ability. and so he walked to her and also made her sleeping immediately.

" Entoma! Shalltear-sama and the others are targetting the wrong people! The Clowns are Hostages! "

" W-We. Must report Shalltear-sama's right now!.."

" Too late!, They already start an attack! " CZ said.

" Split up into each floor! 3 of us! stop your team from attacking! NOW! "

" U-Understood! Adel-sama! "

As that, CZ and Entoma immediately ran away from Imp-Adel. Entoma went down to the floor under her feet and CZ went up to the floor above by shooting a grabbling hook.

As they were in the middle of the air, They realized something.

(...Wait...Did Imp-Adel-sama just talk!?...) Both thought.

* * *

After splitting up with CZ2128 Delta and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, Seeing one went up and another one went down, Imp-Adel then heard a sound of people coming in the 5th floor from the outside. Surely, they should have climbing up or rappeling down from somewhere.

Appearing they were 3 red-caps and 6 of the brides, Imp-Adel then knew exactly what he should do. He then sprinted into them.

Too late, It was too late for an explanation. Because everything just has to be done fast, because they've started a rushing together. So if CZ, Entoma or Adel spent time explaining a real situation to them, The maids at other floors would have been killed, So the best way to do now was to do anything to stop The team before they could do anything.

Before the brides and red-caps could even reach the floors, One of the brides head was being caught from the back and smack to each others head. That made 2 of the brides being knocked off immediately.

The red caps then noticed that there was a man wearing a black-blue suit coming and attacking them from their bedside. They then turned to that man but unfortunately, It was too late. because a flashbang has been activated.

A bright light then shines out of a cylinder object, making another 4 of the brides and 3 redcaps went blinded for temporary. However, that was enough for Imp-Adel to take them down in a second. Due to their level comparison, Imp-Adel is definitely stronger than them. He punched a red cap and snap its neck, He turned back to the bride and then immediately chopped their neck from the back. He brought up his Automaton-hand gun and quickly firing at the others.

Actually, Adel has 3 forms, everyone knows that. But The most balance one is Imp.

Adel's Undead form is very strong, but its stats are broken. He has too much physical damaged and agility but lack of defensive, Hp, and especially, Mana.

On the other hand, His weakest form is human as known as The Boogeyman or Joker Adel but however, This form is the most suitable form in a situation that Adel must use his brain. Because of Every nervous system of Human form, would works best in this third form, that includes brain function either.

And finally, An Imp. This is the most balanced form of all as mentioned. Even he still lacks mana, but the stats are still better than undead and Human. Not too strong and too weak.

However, if looking from an overview, Imp Adel is still broken in some spot and not a perfect stats after all But at least it is the best of him.

After finishing at this floor, Imp-Adel then holds up the clowns in this floor, He then quickly jumped out of the building.

As he landed on the ground, he softly laid The Unconcious clowns on a floor at the safe place.

He landed in the same spot which Mare was standing and controlling his sealing magic around the area, And as Mare saw his leader's son was here with clowns, That made he suspect and astonished.

" A-Adel-s-sama?!- T-That's!?"

But there's no time left, Imp-Adel must return back to the Building. But Mare could help him spread this message, As he thought, Imp Adel then picked one of the clowns and faced her to Mare. He then quickly took off her clown's mask, revealing a face of The Homunculus maid inside.

A Considering has been processing in just a second, Mare then realized what Imp-Adel trying to say, His eyes widened.

" Spread the news to the others, Quick! "

" U-Understood! " Mare then immediately Held up his fingers to contact everyone but that time, he realized something.

" Wait... Did Adel-sama...just talk?!..." As Mare turned back, Imp-Adel was gone. Surely, he returned back to the building.

* * *

" ARRrRRRrrRrrGhhh-?! What the-?! "

A shocking redcaps scream with pain due to An army of Insects such as cockroaches, Spiders, millipedes and etc. , Were coming out from nowhere and starting to bite their skins off, because they've been summoned by Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, The bug maid and also The Necromancer.

These armies of insects attacked everything that moves except The clowns, Also, they were attacking the fake maids too.

Entoma took out The Talisman by her left hand, while her right hand was busy equipping Bug shield and blocking the bullets from The fake maids who are still alive. Bad for them, The bullets couldn't go through The shield.

Entoma lowered the shield down, she then threw a lighting Talismans straight to The Enemy and The Goblins team. As if it was an electric system, A line of lighting connects them all at once and made them got an electric-shocked hardly that made them fell down to the ground like a puppet whose string has been cut.

Entoma heard a sound of someone's blasting The wall at the floor under her feet, This sound..., Entoma could felt an extremely strong force by only listening to the sound and it made she realized. Goblins and Vampire couldn't do this much damage, And they would never do. Imp-Adel was on the floors above her. Shalltear Bloodfallen was controlling an attack outside. So there's only a person that could do this. It's Yuri Alpha, her sister.

"Oh No!, Yuri-nee and Aura-sama started to rush in! " Entoma said in a panic.

As fast as Entoma realized, She needed to find a way down. Badly, A stairwell was too far for her to reach. Because Yuri Alpha and Aura were very strong and very fast as The Guardians standards. So if Entoma ran and jump down through a stairwell would be a waste of time. Aura would probably kill them even before she knew that Adel had swapped The maids and his clowns.

Finally, The simplest way to conclude this situation came in Entoma's head. She then threw an Explosive Talismans on a ground. And that's the reason what makes the ceiling collapsed.

.

.

* * *

.A wall exploded due to the force of explosive charges that has been stuck to the wall from the outside by Automatons, It's a signal that a strike has begun.

Outside, at the opposite of the building, An Automaton takes aim to a clown who's standing at a big window on the 6th floor. His metallic finger slowly pulled the trigger down in order to start firing a shot.

At the same time, CZ2129 Delta pulled herself up to this floor by a grabbling hook. She then fired a grabbling to one of the clown legs who's standing the farthest, a sling quickly went all around her legs and began to pull her down to ground.

An Automaton outside pulls down a trigger, a bullet had been sent out of a muzzle and straightly went closer and closer to a clowns head.

But before it hit a clown for just a second, a clown's body was being pushed down by something. that made a body of this clown could dodge a bullet in time. And from there, it made the clowns near her being pushed down either.

An Automaton reloads, then he was about to fire another shot. But then as he looked in the scope, he saw a body of a girl in a maid Uniform with an eye-patch who has the same race as he was standing and looking at the clowns like they're her allies. But he couldn't last his doubt any longer since there's an object that went through his scope and directly pierces through his eye and made his system shut down.

Snap to the wall which has been exploded, the group of red-caps goblins entered the area.

" Clowns! Put down your guns! Or else we will rip you off into pieces! "

" Drop your weapon! NOW! "

" Maids! Get down!"

They shouted while holding their weapons, ready to eliminate those who refuse their orders without knowing that The clowns couldn't lay down their weapons since it has been tied up with their hands and The maids are hiding their guns behind their back and trying to get near the read caps by walking into them.

But the bad thing won't happen. Because one of the red-caps felt that there was something has been shot out and was sticking with his shirt, surely, It came from behind the group of clowns. It was CZ2128 Delta grabbling hook.

CZ then turned back and ran away from the group of people. She stuck a sling which connects her and that red-cap together, As CZ reached a stairwell she then brought up her own RPG, then she shoots it out. A rocket went down and destroyed an army of Automatons down there in just a second. CZ then grabbed 2 of the clowns and jumped down to the floor under her. A work from tension and gravity had influenced that red cap to being surprisingly pulled forward and followed CZ. A body of red-cap then hit a body of the maids, making 2 of the terrorists in a maids getup fell down to the ground terribly like him, and that also made their guns which suppose to be hidden fell down and it made The red-caps noticed.

CZ was falling down from the 6th floor to her initial floor, she used the red-cap weight to balance hers and that luckily made the falling stop. She then released the clowns out of her hands and placed them to the ground and she took a sling out of her rifle, that made herself and that unlucky redcap free from each other.

Lifting her face up, CZ saw that The redcaps and Vampires in 5th floors had already been tied up to the building's pillar and the clowns were gone. No doubt, this must be the work of Imp-Adel. But he wasn't here. Maybe he was on the floor above her?... or underneath?

However, CZ had no time for considering, She then lifted her rifle up and shot a grabbling hook again. But this time, it went straight to the highest floor. While that she activated the scanning goggles.

A grabbling hook then pulled CZ up, she then floats along the stairwell.

While being pulled in the middle of the air, even it was in a second of time. But It's obvious that the others had already known about this.

CZ saw Yuri Alpha, Entoma Vasilissa Zeta were taking care of The clowns in 7th floors, Aura Bella Fiora on the 8th floors.

As CZ expectation, At least CZ could feel relieved that she had contacted Aura in time. So this means The information has already spread and reached everyone. Now there's only 1 thing to do.

Finding Human Adel. The scanner detected something on the highest floor Cz was about to go and it was shown as a 3D blue image of a man in a suit coat, Obviously, It's Human Adel.

" {Be Advised! , Clowns are hostages, Maids are targets! } " A report sound from Yuri Alpha shouting.

" What The-?!..." Shalltear outside shouted in shock She then immediately contacted Yuri by message.

" Yuri!, What do you mean!?...the What is happening?! "

" { Shalltear-sama, Adel-sama had swapped his hostages and subordinates with each other! }"

" WHAT-?!... H..How do you sure?!"

" {Entoma told me, Shalltear-sama!} "

" OH god...no..." Shalltear felt like she wasn't able to stand anymore, she was about to collapse the ground at that time. So this means they have been misunderstood all along. And this means the red-caps may have killed the Homunculus.

.

.

* * *

On the highest floor of the tower. Human Adel was standing behind the big window. His eyes were staring out to observe things outside. He saw dragons were flying around like a chopper.

But there's no sign of panic from him at all, Instead, he was still calm and was like he's waiting for something.

Suddenly, Human Adel turned back as someone stepped out of the shadows.

CZ2128 Delta walking out, Showing herself out to Human Adel. In her hand was holding a sharp metallic bear trap.

" You swapped the hostages with your men..because you know that we would rush... As expect of Adel-sama, You are a genius as Lupu told me. " CZ said.

CZ seriously admit that if Imp-Adel wasn't there, CZ and Entoma would actually kill them.

CZ then showed a metallic bear trap in her hand to Adel.

" And you also hung this thing up with a rope above my head while I was coming here. The bear traps are used on the ground but you brought it and adapted it to use in the air like a giyotine...You tried to lure me to be aware of anything that I thought you may put it on the ground like mind bomb? Or a toxic gas?..as long as my feet touched the trigger spots which you also put it in the area that I thought it was safe... These bear trap would fall down and chopped my head off." CZ stopped, she closed her eyes before she continued.

" In the case that it was Entoma... You may get her already..." CZ touched her rifle, She's about to aim it towards to Adel but She realized what she was doing, She lowered her rifle down.

"This time you really got us Adel-sama. Everything you expected of Son of Ainz Ooal gown-sama. I have no doubt in your intelligence. But I begged you, Please stop doing this." CZ said.

" ... " Human Adel didn't reply. He was staring at CZ in clueless sights as if he didn't have any idea what she's saying. He bent his neck a bit.

( ... I can't read him... What is he thinking? Why did he doesn't show any sign of panic? Or his plans haven't ended yet?... Did he have anything more?)

By considering at Adel's act, His movement, his sights, and his facial which is covered by a terrifying makeup. CZ absolutely couldn't read him. But only one thing she knew was, This man in front of her didn't give her a feeling of The supreme leader's heir. But it was more like he's not Adel. Even CZ and Adel always had training together but this time was different. And it was different from the Holy Kingdom.

" Adel-sama... We can't let you blow up this place. Where's the detonator?. Please... don't do this."

Human Adel still gazing his eyes all over CZ2128 Delta.

" Hmm... you're really interested." A short reply from Adel sent CZ to a storm of confusion.

Suddenly, 3 hellhounds rushed out of the shadows next to CZ. As she noticed them, She smashed one of them her by a fist.

Another 2 hellhounds were sent flying by CZ's Rifle, She smashed it to them and shot them at the end.

(... Where did he hide these hellhounds?!.. I remember that I already checked this area... How is this possible? and Why did he do this?.. Adel-sama must know that Hellhounds are very weak monsters... and he still uses them against me?)

Hellhounds, To Nazarick standards, they're pretty weak monsters, even in the new world.

This was also another thing CZ did notice. From the beginning that Adel had dragged everyone to play is game, He hadn't used any good gadgets or spells. He was more like a low-budget group of terrorists. But the only thing that he was ahead of her was a topic that how did he get back to the 6th floor even the door closed? how did he get those prisoners out? how did he hide in the floor without getting detected?

However, CZ abandoned the thoughts in her head and used her arms to guard a baton which had been smashed directly to her face by Adel.

So this had already answered CZ question why did Adel still use hellhounds. He didn't use them to help him fight CZ but he uses them to get himself closer to her at the time that CZ was busy dealing with them. Even she had beaten them down in just a second but that was enough for Adel to get in his fighting range.

While guarding, CZ noticed something.

Hellhounds bodies are changing themselves. Their body started to melt down like an ice and finally, they've become cards.

( His cards?! Adel-sama's cards can also change into monsters? )

At the time CZ was shocking, She didn't know that Adel had already put his baton down between her legs and he just pulled it up. It sent CZ delta flipped and made her entire body hit the ground.

This happened very fast as hell, even lesser than 2 seconds.

" Eggkkkk-" CZ still lifted her arms and covered it in front of her face as Adel continuously smashed his baton to her.

" Arrrr- ghhhh arrrr! " Adel yells as if he was an animal.

At somehow, A strange feeling comes into CZ's head. His fighting style was totally different from when they are practicing together.

This is not him, It is like he didn't know any martial arts. He was just roughly swinging the baton down.

" Gggrrrrrr-! Gggggrrrrrr! "

But CZ couldn't keep this going any longer. If she couldn't make Adel stopped, her arms would actually be ripped off.

CZ looked at Adel through a space between her arms and finally, She found his gap. Because Adel continuously hit the baton to her arms so he didn't be aware of guarding his entire body.

As CZ knows, She immediately lifted her legs up and kicked him in the stomach.

Adel got kicked, He had bounced away from CZ. She then lifted herself up from the ground and as CZ stood up and about to bring her rifle up. Adel ran back and directly thrashed his baton to CZ face.

At this time CZ had to admit that Adel has the same speed as Solution in Human form. He's really fast... Like a bullet. No doubt what his speed would be in Undead form.

If Solution were here instead of me... It would be easier to deal with him... That's what CZ thinks.

CZ body was sent following the force of a collision between her face and a baton. However, before CZ was going to fall down again, She sensed that her body was held by something... A net.

( Egkkk- A net?! )

A net then fell down from the wall and went all around CZ's body. Now, she was trapped in a net.

Adel then immediately kicked CZ in a stomach. But this time there's a hidden knife coming out of his shoe. ( The same knife when he kicked gagaran in episode 2 )

It stapped CZ through her maid uniform.

CZ body fell down, Adel then threw the baton away he picked up his knife.

" All the familiar places" He quickly pushed his knife down to CZ's throat. But a second before it was going to reach CZ. There are other 4 hands coming out of CZ's body and grabbed Adel's hand, Stopping a knife from going down.

The other 2 then punched to Adel's face. Sent him flying away.

CZ stood up, she used 6 of her robot hands pulled herself out of a net. Then CZ threw a net away and touched her hand to her stomach, An electric and the wires actually coming out of her cloth. A knife went deeper then she expected.

As CZ lifted face up She didn't find Human Adel anymore, So she used scanning goggles to help her. But it seems useless now Because an image was blurred and error. Human Adel had already destroyed her gadget.

CZ then turned around, Looking for her young master.

Suddenly, A goggles seemed to come back to work again. But the current image appeared on the screen was a picture of Human Adel. He was sprinting in front of CZ.

" ! " CZ got startled, It could be a jump scare. She lifted her rifle up in order to block his fist.

But it was too late. CZ body was sent flying again.

H!

CZ was stopped by a mirror from a big window.

A mirror crashed and some of its sharp pieces were sticking at CZ's cheek.

As quickly as CZ realized that she was stopped, Adel came closer and stabbed 4 of CZ's robot hand with a throwing knife to a wall around them, making CZ's extra hands couldn't be able to move.

Following by Adel's feet, He pushed CZ's chest down with his arms and squeezed her neck with his hands. Every part of CZ's body above her waist was hanging outside the top of the building while CZ's legs trying to hold herself in.

" ... Aghhh... Arrr..." A little moaned from the automaton was a signal that the force of a squeezing was hard enough that made her robotic organs were destroyed inside her neck and from a second now, there wouldn't be any of electricity went up to give energy to her robotic brain and she would be unconscious at the end. Or in the worst case, she could die.

" Why... Did...you do... This..." CZ groaned out to a man in front of her while her eyes were about to close down.

But Suddenly, Someone had come from the back and pulled Human Adel off.

A severe squeezing also had been taken out of CZ's neck.

As if a person that lifts his head up to the air after a long minute of diving underwater.

CZ got her self inside the building with her hands covering on her neck.

Lifting her face up, CZ saw Human Adel was held up by Imp-Adel.

" Adel-sama ! "

But Imp Adel's face seemed like he's very angry. His eyes straightly looking into Human Adel's eyes. CZ never saw this side of her young master before.

" YOU SON OF A BITCH ! " Imp Adel shouted with anger. He punched his fist directly into a man in makeup.

CZ could feel that the force of his fist hitting another of himself's face was deadly than her and Human Adel. Maybe twice... Or triple or even the same level as Sebas.

CZ heard a sound of a cracking bone, maybe it comes from inside Human Adel's face or maybe it was from Imp-Adel's fist.

" A-Adel-sama! Wait-!"

Imp Adel then released Human Adel down, While Human Adel was falling in the air, Imp Adel kicks him with his feet. Sending Human Adel out of the building.

A body of a man in a brown theme getup was falling down from the building.

" OoOOoo HaHAHAHAHahhahahHhahahHhaah aaaa- hahhaha ! "

Instead of hearing a screaming, CZ only heard a sound of laughing.

" NO-! "

Imp-Adel tried to reach at CZ as fast as possible as he saw CZ quickly took her rifle up from the ground and quickly aimed at a falling Human Adel.

" CZ- SAMA ! DON'T! DON'T HELP HIM UP-!"

Imp Adel shouted, But it was too late. Wires had been shot out of a muzzle and went down. It grabbed one Human-Adel's legs and stopped him from falling down.

A laughing sound was stopped due to pulling from the wires.

" I can't let him go down. Adel-sama" CZ turned back and replied. It's true that Human Adel just trying to kill CZ and she was about to lose the fight. However, Human Adel is also her young master. An heir of her Supreme leader Ainz Ooal gown. So it doesn't matter how badly Adel beat her up, She still needs to protect her young masters with her life without any conditions.

"Woo-Haa-Ha- Ha-ha-ah-ha... Ooh...you..." Human Adel was hanging upside down as he has been lifted up to his initial place, He was facing both CZ and Imp-Adel, However, He was now only staring to CZ in the eyes.

" You just couldn't... Let me go... Could you? Hm? (Wheeze) This ...This is what happens when we actually sit in... this special seat... "

" ..special..seat?..." CZ was now confused.

Right now, everything was cleared. The hostages were all rescued. She and Imp-Adel have finally stopped Human Adel. Yuri and The others would probably be here in 2-3 minutes now. It's over. It's all over.

But... Why did Human Adel is still laughing... No... It was like the situation has swapped.

Human-Adel who suppose to be upset...or maybe suffer from his failing... Just laughing and smiling like he was a winner...like he just achieved a victory.

But Imp-Adel next to CZ... As she turned her face to him. He is now very upset... And shocked... And depressed. His facial expression told CZ that he has already lost to something.

This sent CZ to a storm of confusion even more. What happen? Why did it turn out to be like this?!

" You... Truly are... Incorruptible... Aren't you?..Hmm? " Human Adel asked CZ.

CZ didn't answer, however... She still confusing due to many things happening, she still looking at Human Adel in the eye.

" You ...will not kill me... Because ...some of the Nonsense..Holy ranks which are now..covering my head... And I...will not kill you...because fighting with you guys are ...too much fun...( wheezes) look at your face that time you got played"

" You'll be in the padded cell...deep down in the ground... forever.." Imp Adel immediately replied. He gently moved in the middle of CZ and Human Adel. To protect CZ from this freak.

" Nah, Just trying to act that you are displeased. They all are going to come to release you out because everyone in here is losing their minds, you know."

Imp Adel didn't reply to that word. He turned back to CZ and touched her shoulder with his hands. Because CZ heights were the same as Entoma so Imp Adel needs to bend himself down.

" CZ-sama. Please don't care about those filthy words. I'm..I'm really sorry about what happened.-"

"...Adel-sama..." CZ lifted her face up and staring at her young master in the emotionless face.

From everything happened to CZ, Every strange thing that happened to her... Finally, It came to the conclusion. Finally, CZ figured it all out. She already knows what is the reason why Adel did this... All of them.

Seeing CZ like this, no need to read her act, Imp Adel already knew what CZ was thinking.

He moves his hands down from CZ's shoulder and placed it back beside him.

Nobody talks. After CZ's words, What only left was silence between those for a laughing sound behind Imp-Adel.

" CZ ! Adel-sama ! "

Shouting came from the back of CZ. Surely, It was Yuri Alpha with Aura, Mare, Shalltear.

" Are you alright?! " Yuri, Shalltear came to look after Imp Adel. While Aura and Mare were looking after CZ.

Even Yuri saw that they both fine, but she needed to ask to make sure. Because they may have an inner injured which she couldn't see, who knows?

Imp Adel nodded to Yuri and Shalltear while pointing his finger to CZ. It was meaning to Yuri and Shalltear to better go take care CZ then him.

" Woah. CZ. You look like... You just got beaten up by ...oh..." Aura was complaining about all injured on CZ's body. As she was trying to find a compare. Her eyes noticed Human Adel was hanging upside down outside the building. So this makes Aura get it. She immediately got the reason who made CZ be like this. No need to explain anything, A result left on CZ's body already speaks it.

Shalltear and Yuri got themselves closer to a hanging man outside, staring at him. Aura was taking care of CZ and Mare seemed like he doesn't want to get closer to Human Adel, so he sticks with his sister.

" We finally caught him again... " Shalltear said.

"Yuri. Make sure this time we would never let him go again. I'll stick with him by myself no matter what. Tell Entoma down there to-" Shalltear claimed, but suddenly, CZ cut her words out.

" No...need to..." But CZ throat was damaged. Her sound right now was a mix of a girl's voice and some robot sfx sound effects. She was about to fall down due to an injury in her stomach. But luckily, Aura and Mare held her up.

" Eh..? CZ...? " Yuri turned back.

CZ didn't reply. Instead, she kept a focus on Imp-Adel and a laughing Human Adel. Like there are only 3 People who actually "know" what CZ meant.

.

.

.

* * *

In the Aura's cabin, 6th floor.

Cixious opening her eyes from a long nap. After she realized that she had woke up, She immediately springs herself up from a bed.

" ( Gasps )..."

With eyes widened, and sweat all over her face and body, heavy breathing. Last time she did remember was she had found Human Adel, A man in a terrifying makeup. He had abducted her and some of her friends, but somehow Cixious couldn't remember what did happen when she went unconscious, but at least she felt that there was something was covering her head that time.

Lifting her face up, Cixious saw Yuri Alpha was looking after her next to the bed.

" Y-Yuri-san?!" Cixious suddenly pulled herself and then hugged Yuri with her body shaking.

" Yuri-san...*sniff*... Yuri..san..."

She is really frightened. That's what Yuri thought.

" It's okay. Cixious. Everything is alright. It's over" Yuri says, rubbing her hand on Cixious back.

Hearing incredibly good news, Cixious felt extremely relieved.

" R...Really?!"

"Yes. We have caught him. But this time, we've learned from the mistakes. We won't let him come out again." Yuri claimed.

" oh... Thank god.." Cixious sighed.

"What about my friends?" Cixious asked.

" We've recused them all out. We erased their memories with Lord Shalltear's magic and finally, We've sent them back to the 9th floor...well, even how we actually did it was pretty hard than telling to you like this..but Cixious... We are okay now.."

After that, Yuri explained everything to Cixious, Including fighting between CZ and Human Adel on the tower. They had already cleared the area up and made them come back to normal.

Cixious went blank for a minute after hearing that Adel had swapped the maids to his clowns. If they didn't realize, Cixious might actually die.

"W...What about Adel-sama?..." Cixious asked in worried.

"..." Yuri lowered her eyes down, bending her eyes away from Cixious. But it was enough to make Cixious knows that something had happened. Because Yuri's face changed. She was now looking like a person who doesn't want to talk about this.

"...Y..Yuri...san.."

Cixious got out from the bed, she slowly did it without any help. Because she knew that it was inappropriate to use Aura's bed like it was hers.

" Take it slowly.." Yuri warned.

" It's okay.. Yuri-san. I'm fine."

Suddenly, someone opened up the door. It was Entoma.

" Yuri-nee sama. It is about to start now." Entoma said. Yuri turned back and nodded to her sister. She then stood up.

" Eh..A start?" Cixious questioned.

" Yes." Yuri quietly replied.

" What starts?"

"..." Yuri closed her eyes down, she turned back to Cixious.

" An interrogation," Yuri said.

.

.

.

Walking out of Aura's room, Cixious saw almost everyone was surrounding a strange room in the middle of Aura's cabin.

" Oh.. Cixioius?.. You finally woke up!.. You alright?"

" Y..Yes..Aura-sama. I'm fine.. Thank you very much" Cixious bowed.

" Eyahh~~~... Pheww~~ at least you are fine~.. You should thanks to Mare Instead of me as expect of Mare, His healing magic is incredible as usual."

" Mare, Sama.. T..Thankyou.." Cixious bowed.

" N..N..no problem.." Mare replied.

".. Anyway.. Aura-sama. W..what is this room?"

Cixious mentioned a strange transparent room placing in the middle of Aura's house.

From here, It was more like a huge box to Cixious. She could see everything inside.

Suddenly, She saw something was sitting with its back leaning against the wall in calmly and quietly inside the box. As she noticed, her eyes widened again in shocked. Because she saw Human Adel. With his long brown coat had been taken. Also his gloves.

" Hgg..T... T..that's..."

" Calm down." Shalltear appeared behind Cixious back, her hand touching Cixious shoulder to stop her from panicking.

" S..Shalltear-s..sama?!"

" This thing is a magic box I borrowed from Demiurge's floor. Simple explanation, It's a room which we can see and hear everything inside from here. But people in the room can't see us." Shalltear said.

" Well...originally, It is used to transport people that Demiurge had taken from Holy kingdom to his farm. But ...eh... In this case... I think it is ...fine.."

By considering at this point, It seems not appropriate to put an heir of Ainz Ooal gown in a place like this But Cixious actually agree with the reason why Shalltear chooses this solution to imprison him. He broke out once and Shalltear won't let him go out twice. She and her team, including Cixious had learned from mistakes. The best way is not to let he sees anything outside. Even he has an Animal Instinct but he's still surrounded by The guardians.

" Plus.. I'm sure that this item couldn't be destroyed by only Adel's own force like that cage... I did underestimate him at that time.. But now.. I wouldn't be careless again."

" CZ... Is there anything in his coat?" Yuri asked her sister CZ, who's now using her detecting skills on Adel's coat and gloves.

" No, Nothing here," CZ said.

Cixious heard that CZ's voice already came back to normal. So this means she's already healed by Mare.

" Keep looking. CZ. Even you claimed to us about no need to be aware of him anymore. But he could hide some unexpected tricks somewhere around him. Keep yourself aware first is the best way now.. We aren't losing anything, are we?" Shalltear said.

"oi..oi. Shalltear... Are you being too skeptic?"

" Or you want him to break out again?"

"...uh...n...N...no...I..I don't..." Aura felt small.

" Maybe he's hiding some clowns army to help him out of here Shalltear-sama.." Yuri added.

" That couldn't be... I'm not going to insult anything Yuri but... Even if he summoned his terrorist servants out to help him.. their levels aren't go any higher than 52... There's no way they could beat us"

" umu... You're right..." Aura supported.

" Let us not waste our time here... We need to know why did he do all of these things... But...if we just all rushing in there and trying to squeeze things out of his throat...no... That is... Extremely... Terrible.."

" I think we need to send Adel's closest person in our group to talk to him first." Yuri suggested.

"Hm... That's a good idea." Shalltear added, " But..." Shalltear then turned her face to Entoma Vasilissa Zeta.

" In this range... Adel could easily beat her down... Or maybe he would probably use her as a hostage... You know what i mean, Yuri?"

" is too dangerous for her if we send her in... Right?"

" Then we must send someone who is closest to Adel. But is stronger than his human form.."

Shalltear and Yuri, Entoma, CZ, Cixious and Mare turned their faces to Aura Bella Fiora simultaneously.

"...Eh-?! M...M..ME?! "

.

.

.

.

* * *

Human Adel was sitting on the ground, His back leaning against the wall.

Everything around him was entirely white. But this place is worse than a cage, is that there are 4 whitewalls surrounding him from every direction. Like a patient's room in the asylum.

Suddenly, A door in front of him was opened from the outside. Appearing a little dark elf in a white-red theme of clothes coming in.

Seeing her from here, Aura was obviously scared to come in. Her legs were shaking. And Adel saw that.

" E...Ya... H-Hii~ A...Adel-sama...haha. for casting sleeping magic on you..."

She tried to act like she didn't scare of him. But it is not even bent in.

" (*click*) Good evening... Dark-Elf..."

Human Adel said in calmly. while slowly licking his lips but his eyes still on Aura without any blinking.

That scares Aura, However, She still remembers that Adel is weaker than her in this form. So that brought her confidence back a bit. But the fact that tension between Aura and him is getting more intense and intense didn't go anywhere.

Having observed Adel, Aura noticed that his make-up was peeling off. There's some part of his real skins appearing out from a white surface but not much.

( I must build an atmosphere that makes me friendly to him... )

Aura then walked and sat down towards Adel. Looking at him, face to face.

Right now, Her heartbeat is getting more intense then she came into this room. She didn't know what he's thinking. Because all Adel did is just staring at her.

" A...Adel...sama..." Aura gulped before continued, " Eeeh... Heheheh..." She tried to laugh to make the atmosphere better, " W-what a good prank you said... Haha. i.. I thought you're really going to blow up the tower. That's really got me...haha... R..real..-ly..." Aura quiet down as she noticed that Human Adel was staring at her while she trying to make a fake laugh. His eyes were like a child, Looks innocent but still, give her a feeling of distrust, creepy and uncomfortable atmosphere. It was a sign from him to get into the point right now.

" U..Uh...uuh.." Aura gulped again.

" The sweat is all over your face, ...Dark-elf."

As Human Adel said, Aura quickly wiped the sweat out by her hands. She's getting more panic.

( L...let start right now ! ) Aura thought.

" I...I want to know...W..Why did you..uh...why did you do this?"

" Do this?... Me?"

" ... "

A short reply from Human Adel sent Aura stunned.

" No... " Human Adel said, " I was doing what i wanted... What are you guys doing? Hm? Trying to object your master desire?"

"... N..No..Not like that! A..Adel-sama!... I was trying to- " Aura was about to continue but Human Adel interrupts.

" Does it depress you? Dark-Elf?...to keep bearing... Doing this... Annoying..duty?...Does it make you feel of the...unfair...discrimination?"

" What is he saying?.." Shalltear questioned, However, she and her team kept listening.

" I... I didn't feel any of t...those...things..A..Adel-sama..." Aura claimed.

" B..But why did you want to kill Hamsuke?... Or.. Or The Homunculus? D..does they displeased-.."

" Haahahaa! (***Wheezing***) "

Somehow, Adel exploded wheezing out. That makes Aura pulled herself back a bit.

" I... I ...don't want to kill them... ( wheeze ) "

" If i kill them, then who am i going to put into my games? Hm? Your brother?...No...no. "

From that, Mare outside startled.

" S..Shalltear...I.I can't ...take it anymore.."

" Calm down Mare... You are stronger than him!"

" heh..? i..i don't understand what you mean... -sama... All your plans are to create a game which playing with people's lives! And you said you don't want to kill them?.. That doesn't make any sense!"

" A Plan? You said?" Adel asked Aura back, that makes Aura startled.

" Do i really look like a guy with the plan?"

"..." Aura stunned.

" It was yours... " Adel then moved closer to Aura.

" I just did what i do best, I took your little plan and I turn it on itself... You trying to bait me, I bait you back. You trying to lure me out, So i lure you back."

At this point, Everyone except Human Adel took a big gulped, as they had realized it was actually true. They actually got played back by their own plans, especially, Shalltear.

" Look, what i did to this tomb with just a few drums of gas... And a couple of bullets... Hmm?"

"Y..You know what i noticed? Everybody has plans for their own and won't be panic when things go according to the plan... "

Aura stunned by Adel's words. Adel then gets himself closer to Aura. Now there's just a little gap between him and her.

" If tomorrow i told them, like...some floor guardians will get killed... Or the 10th floor will be blowing up... Nobody panics..."

At this moment, A tension is getting more intense and intense. A pressure was filled in Aura's cabin to all of the population who's observing Human Adel.

" Because it's all... a part of the plan... "

Adel looking at Aura in the eye.

" But if i said that... 1 ~ little animal which father collected from outside will die..."

" THEN EVERYONE LOSES THEIR MINDS! " Adel shaking his hands to Aura's face. Leaving a feeling of terrifying on Aura's face.

A minute before Human Adel was about to get closer to Aura. A hand quickly push him out. It came from Aura's back.

" Enough, Aura-sama. Don't talk with this freak"

Appearing Imp-Adel.

" ! A-Adel-sama?! " Aura screamed in shock. Now 2 Adels were in the same room with Aura. This was their first met, face to face.

" When did he get in there?! " Not only Shalltear but also everyone that shocked. Because they had only seen just Aura walking in this room.

" He may use his hiding skill like Solution... Then quietly following her...while we're talking." Yuri said.

" Please take my deepest apologize. Lord-Aura. But i couldn't let you be in here with him."

Glaring disturbingly at Human Adel, Imp-Adel landed his hand on Aura's shoulder and gently pull her away a bit further.

" Eh-?! I-Imp-Adel-sama can talk?! " Cixious was the only person who's surprised. However, she just knew that. Because now, everybody knows that Imp Adel can talk.

A lot had been going on, maybe Cixious would probably miss some detail. So she expected that someone could give her a proper answer.

" T...Then why did he keep himself mute all the time?! "

" That's another topic we're suspecting. But seems like Imp-Adel doesn't want to talk about that... He always bends his face away when i asked this..." Shalltear said.

(so she didn't know either.)

" So he doesn't want to answer?.."

" Yeah, but i wouldn't dare to force him too. He may have a reliable reason behind this"

" Ahhhhh... There are so many mysteries... My head was about to explode..." Shalltear complaint.

" I think... I know why." CZ suddenly said.

" HEH!? " everyone turns to CZ and looking at her in shock.

Since CZ was the only person who had a fight against Human Adel while everyone was taking care of Hostages. So she may have known something. That's what everyone thinks.

" What is it? CZ? " Shalltear asked with everyone waiting for her answer.

" I think... A reason that Human-Adel sama didn't answer Lord Aura's questions is. he's waiting for Imp-Adel sama to show up."

" Heh?"

" I'm not sure, so i couldn't say it. But if we keep listening to them we would probably get an answer..." CZ said.

" CZ... You're telling us that... You probably... Know everything behind this?" Yuri asked.

" Yes." CZ said, " And the reason why Human Adel did this..." CZ said.

Everyone was surprised at CZ's words. CZ could hear Entoma moaning.

But Yuri could feel a tension in CZ's voice. So that "something" CZ knows must be something...really..bad.

" HmmMm~ What a surprise that our prince shows up, " Human Adel says.

" Quit talking around, Answer Aura-sama's question. Now." Imp-Adel said. While his hand was still covering Aura. This means Imp-Adel doesn't trust in his human form.

Suddenly, Human Adel's voice has changed into a serious.

" I wanted to see what you'd do..." Human Adel said.

" And you didn't disappoint" Human Adel pull his face closer to Imp-Adel.

" You let people died... Then... You sit back and let them clean the mess... Even to me, that's very selfish, you know?"

" A...Adel...sama... What are-" Aura asked, but Imp-Adel stopped her.

" Why did you do this?" Imp Adel asked.

" These people, they want you gone. So that they can turn back to the way things were~...But i know the truth... There's no way to change it back. "We" 've changed this place... Forever."

" Don't talk like you are teaching things to me. After all these things... you even try to kill CZ-sama-"

" Ahahhahahahahhhaha!" Adel laughs, " I-I don't want to kill her!... Instead, She is the most important one... What would i do without her? Go back and having fun with those in 6th floor?... No...no... No, she...that robot girl...she..complete...me.."

" You're garbage who just enjoying it..."

" **DON'T TALK LIKE YOU ARE ONE OF THEM. YOU'RE NOT!** " Human Adel immediately yells back like he's pissed off.

Imp-Adel felt that Aura behind him was startled. As he turns back, Aura says she's okay.

" Even if you would like to be..."

Human Adel looked out of the room. He knows that behind this wall, there are a group of people watching them. However, he didn't care. He turns back to face Imp Adel.

Shalltear over there felt a little fear in her chest.

" To them, you're just a freak. Like me. They need you right now... When they don't, They'll cast you out. Like you aren't one of them..."

" You're just items that can talk. An Object..that can walk...People only salutes you just because you were labeled as Son of Ainz..Ooal gown. But their Loyalties... to you...are just a bad joke. They don't care what would you be, they just only care if they would get scolded. They are only doing good to you as father allows them to , As along as you are father's heir..no one's gonna refuse you...But soon..You'll know...when those 41 people come back.. You'll out of your position.. And finally, you'll be a black sheep."

Human Adel jiggled his eyebrows.

" See, I'm not a monster." Human Adel moved his face closer.

" **If i weren't his son, that dark elf would hit me already.** "

Imp Adel suddenly grabs Human-Adel's suit and pulls him up to the air.

" A-Adel-sama! " Aura behind, She tried to pull back Imp-Adel. As Aura saw his face, It was filled with seething. Anger on his face made Aura got chills. It was a side of Adel which Aura never saw it before.

" P-Please calm down! "

However, There's more thing that astonished Aura.

Looking at Human Adel, Even his face was covered by makeup. But he didn't show any sign of afraid or panic. Instead, he was still cold and act disturbing as he used to be.

" You are insulting them "

Imp Adel is bearing very hard from his anger.

" Ooooh ~ then that's the insult you have to admit."

WHAM!

Imp Adel smash him against the wall.

" Adel-sama ! Stop it! " Shalltear Blood fallen and Yuri rushed in the room. They grabbed Imp-Adel then pulled him out of Human Adel.

After Human Adel got released, he then stood up and sit on the table as if nothing happens.

" Adel! You should get out of this room first and calm yourself down!... Alright... Then mommy will go after you " Shalltear said.

Yuri took Imp-Adel out of this room but before that Imp Adel turns to Shalltear.

"Lord-Shalltear. Aura-sama... I'm begging you not to associate with that man. Please... Please leave him." Imp Adel politely said.

" Adel.. I understand. But there are many things that i want to know from him. I hope that you'll understand." Shalltear said.

" SHALLTEAR-SAMA ! PLEASE! PLEASE LET HIM ALONE! HE'S A MAD DOG! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT TO GAIN FROM HI-" before Adel would going to say anything more. Yuri Alpha took him out and closed the door. However, Imp Adel didn't refuse to do what Shalltear said.

" Fuuahh~..." Aura sighed.

Now there're only Shalltear, Aura and Human Adel on the table.

" Seems like using the closest friend to talk to him didn't work..." Shalltear sigh.

" Adel... I'm not going to play any games... But if you still keep your mouth shut. I'm not going to bear it anymore."

" S...Shalltear!"

" hmf..."

A sound of giggling came out from Human Adel's throat. As Aura was holding Shalltear back.

" Adel! Turn your face to mommy! NOW! "

" ! Don't yell at him! You're acting rude! "

" Is it worth it, Vampire?..."

Adel's question makes Shalltear stunned.

" that... Your decision has caused all of these consequences?... What would you explain when father comes back? Have you been thinking of the excuses yet?... Is this really worth to... Risk...just...how hunger you are... In order to beat that woman down?"

" ... " Shalltear took a big gulp. Can't refuse that his words make sense. If Shalltear just reports this to Ainz before Adel got the Homunculus maids, it wouldn't end up like this.

However, She must not let Adel took over her emotions. She must be the one who controls it.

Although Shalltear had Aura at besides, She could probably get control by Adel.

Seriously, Shalltear could send Aura out right now. But if she did, it would make Human Adel could easier to take over Shalltear's mind by his psychological tactics.

But looks like Shalltear didn't get taken over yet.

" Don't try fooling around Adel. It is useless against me. Answering me! Why did you do this! Mommy will get angry soon."

Even she said that, but it just a bluff.

" Why don't you ask that guy?...hmm? I could lie to you. Or i could even keep my mouth shut. What you're going to do to me without father's permission? Hm? "

Simple, but true.

" that guy?... Imp Adel sama? " Aura questioned.

" What makes you so confident about that.."

" Because that guy can't lie "

.

.

.

* * *

A silence filled at the outside. As Imp Adel walks out, Everything outside was filled with an entire silence. Everyone was looking at Imp Adel.

However, Imp Adel didn't dare to look at the eyes of the other. All he did is just look down and find some quiet place or corner to stay with himself.

He walked to a table in the middle of the room. Then he quietly sat down with his hands covering his head is depressed.

" So... It's really what i thought." CZ said.

Everyone turned their face to CZ.

However, there was something different.

As everyone noticed, Yuri Alpha didn't talk for a while. She kept herself silence since she brought Imp Adel out of the interrogation room.

CZ approached Imp Adel, however, He didn't react or do anything.

" So...Demiurge-sama in that time...he was you..."

" ! "

" EEEEH-?! "

" C-CZ... What are you saying?! " Entoma said in confusion.

Looking at Imp-Adel, he still not reply anything. But he put his hands back on a table.

" Adel-sama. You tried to help me to get through the guards on the 7th floor... But Demiurge-sama wasn't here... So you disguised as him and quickly went out as you saw nothing wrong in the cell...to prevent that I would probably realize that it was a fake one ..."

"..." Everyone glaring at Imp Adel in shocked.

"..Adel -sama... Is that true...?" Entoma asked. But Imp Adel still quiet.

The tension in the room getting stronger and stronger as long as Imp Adel still in quiet. A pressure that could make anyone goes insane also getting intense.

Looks like there's no escape. So he had no choice.

" Yes... That was me.."

Finally, something happened. Imp Adel who hasn't interacted with anyone for a while starts saying things. But he looks extremely depressed.

"...So why?!...why did you keep yourself quiet all along?! "

That moment, Yuri also starts to speak. But her voice didn't seem fine. Her voice has a mix of worries, curious but also anger. Like a mother.

"..." Imp Adel turned his face away as if He didn't want to talk to Yuri. But that didn't stop her from asking.

It was a question which everyone wants to know. Why did Imp Adel keep himself quiet all along?

" Come to think of it... I haven't seen he did reply when we asked him whether he could talk or not... He didn't admit..but also didn't refuse." Mare added.

" So... Apparently, it's all in our minds that he's mute..." Cixious concluded.

At this moment, everyone realizes.

" Ohh... Yeah,...you're right" Entoma said.

" Then why?! Adel-sama! Please answer me! Also, The words coming out of your Human form's mouth... What did it mean! "

Yuri was about to go insane as if she was really his mom. She grabbed his shoulder and forced him to focus on her.

" Y-Yuri-san! " Cixious trying to stop Yuri from acting rude to Adel. As she saw Yuri aggressively shook his shoulder.

Yuri seemed to get her conscious back, suddenly she releases her hands out of Adel.

"...I...I'm s-sorry...Adel-sama.." Yuri bowed, but instead, It didn't make Imp Adel feel better a little.

Although she had apologized, Imp-Adel seemed to feel worse.

" Because Human Adel sama wants to prove"

CZ said it makes all the focus were aimed at her.

" As i said... Yuri-nee... We are failed from the beginning." CZ explained.

Yuri lifted her head up, She is the only person who seemed to understand what CZ was talking while everyone was still in confusion.

However, CZ continues saying her thoughts that she claimed that they are reasons behind all of this.

" Human Adel-sama. He didn't commit a crime for his entertainment..."

" But he did it because he just wanted to prove...that..."

CZ lowered her eyes down. Even CZ couldn't even dare to say it. But it was enough to make everyone in the room understand and finally get it. It is a hard-to-explain feeling. But understandable for everyone.

" All he wanted is to prove... That it doesn't matter who you would be...As long as Ainz-sama wanted you to be his son...you can do whatever you want. But when Ainz-sama doesn't... We will also leave you..."

" Right...right?...Adel-sama..." Yuri bear to say it.

Imp Adel stood up from the chair, he turned to face Yuri. In comparison, their heights are similar.

" Y...Yuri... I'm...I'm sorry-"

 ** _SLAP !_**

As time has been stopped. An shocking image which no one expected this to happen just occurred.

Yuri Alpha, The big sister of the Pleiades maids just slapped her young master's face with her right hand. But there's more than that because there is water in her eyes and her cheeks got a little red. However, she tried her best not to let it fell down from her face.

Dullahan is some kind of Undead, it has a passive skill that could help to control one's emotion. However, if compared to a true undead like Ains. Yuri is concerned as an Undead who could able to express her emotions like Shalltear.

" Y-Yuri-nee! / Yuri?! / Yuri-san?! " Entoma, Mare, and Cixious yelled, she tried to use her small hands to pull Yuri back. Everyone except Yuri was trembling in panic. As Yuri just did something they concerned as " Unforgivable act. "

" Is that it... Just...just because of that...?"

Yuri glared into Imp Adel's eyes.

" Y..Yuri-sama... "

" So...you didn't even trust us... All along...?"

" Y..Yuri-sama. N..not like that..." Imp Adel tried to explain.

" Then why?! Why did you keep yourself silence?! Answer me! "

" Because he can't lie. " Shalltear and Aura came out of the interrogation room from behind.

" S..Shalltear-sama?!... "

A shocking expression was shown at Imp Adel's face when he turned his face to Shalltear. And Shalltear can notice it.

( According to that expression... Human Adel was right?...)

" Adel... " Shalltear walked closer to him.

" Why did you keep yourself mute all the time? "

"..." Imp Adel again, trying to avoid answering the question. But He did realize that Yuri Alpha was still staring at him like a mother who couldn't handle it anymore, a tear was still stuck in her eyes.

Imp Adel then closed his eyes down, he closed it for a second.

"... Because... He doesn't...want...to let... Everyone...knows it..."

Imp Adel tried his best to answer this but looks like he didn't dare to say. However, he forced himself to say it.

" Who?..." Shalltear asked. At this moment, Everyone was focusing their eyes on Imp Adel. No one talks except them.

"... A...Adel... T..the true... Adel.." Imp Adel said.

A confusion strikes in Everyone. So they started to ask more.

" What do you mean the true Adel?..." Shalltear points to the interrogation room.

" .Shalltear-sama...I.I did mean... The true Adel.." He replied.

" What?!...but you are also Adel... His good side..." Shalltear moaned in confused to that controversial replied.

" No...Shalltear-sama... I...I'm not..."

" EeeeeEEeeEeH?! "

Everyone yelled in confusion, even more, so Shalltear was wrong all along.

" You aren't his good side?..."

Imp Adel nodded.

" So what are you ?! "

" I...I am... His..." Imp Adel stopped, he breathes in and out.

" I am his mind... His subconscious .." Imp Adel says.

As the answer comes out from his mouth, It makes everyone shocked.

" Subconscious..? Mind? " Aura confused.

" wait a minute... I think...that word sounds very similar to something I've read..." Shalltear then walked to a desk, she then picked up a book she brought from Nazarick's library. It was the same book which it describes a type of people.

While she was opening, She glared her eyes to Imp Adel. His face didn't look good, he tried to approach Yuri Alpha but he looks like he didn't dare.

"...Y...Yuri..sama...I...I'm-" before Adel was going to reach Yuri, Shalltear just found what she was looking for and she yells it out.

" The subconscious mind defines all reactions and automatic actions we become aware of if we think about them... On the other simple explanation, Think of the subconscious mind as the storage room of everything that is currently not in your conscious mind. The subconscious mind stores all of your previous life experiences, your beliefs, your memories, your skills, all situations you've been through and all images you've ever seen..."

Shalltear everyone except Yuri lifted and turned their faces to Imp Adel.

"... I see... The effect of total maniac didn't separate Adel-sama's good side and bad side... But it did split his mental states..." Aura concluded.

" This says... Usually, A popular psychologist Sigmund Freud... Has separate the mind into 3 states... First states are Conscious mind...best understood as having an awareness of something, being able to call it to mind, realizing. it would seem simple enough to qualify only those events we can recall as the activities of the mind. Next... Is the subconscious mind as I said before... And the last one is... The unconscious mind. It is where all of our memories and past experiences reside. These are those memories that have been repressed through trauma and those that have simply been consciously forgotten and no longer important to us aka automatic thoughts. It's from these memories and experiences that our beliefs, habits, and behaviors are formed. And we cannot control it. the unconscious, sitting a layer deeper in the mind under the subconscious. Although the subconscious and unconscious has direct links to each other and deals with similar things, the unconscious mind is really the cellar, the underground library if you like, of all your memories, habits, and behaviors. It is the storehouse of all your deep-seated emotions that have been programmed since birth..."

" So this is why he didn't be so aggressive like-..oh...wait..." Aura realized, also everyone.

They together looked at Human Adel who was sitting in the room.

" So...so that means...H..Human Adel over there is..." Shalltear turned her face back to Imp Adel. As if they know each other minds. Imp Adel nodded.

"He's the unconscious mind..." Imp Adel says shakily.

A question has been answered. Astonishing strikes among their group.

Glaring at Yuri Alpha again, Imp Adel was worrying about her. But as Yuri noticed, she bent her face away.

"...So... Adel doesn't want us to know what?"

Shalltear asked.

" S..Shalltear..sama... Please don't ask anything further than this..."

" Adel-sama...please Answer us." A short words from Yuri shown her upset in Imp Adel. It made him flinched. Imp Adel knew that Yuri was very upset in him. He can't run away now. He can't make Yuri feel bad anymore.

"... " Imp Adel went silence again, He prepared for the consequences of his answer.

"... He..." Imp Adel pointed to Human Adel, " He and me. We have been...arguing for a long time... He believes that... He is just a person Father chose to be his representative. He believes that..."

"..."

" Say it... Adel-sama..." Yuri said, her eyes glaring on the floor.

" He believes...that... Everyone..doesn't have any true loyalty to him. Everyone just did because...Father's orders. Everyone loyalty is only given to Father...not him." Imp Adel gulped.

" Human Adel-sama's intention...was to show Imp Adel-sama that No matter what he would do, what he would say, or even How bad he is ...but as Ainz-sama still sees him as his heir... No one would dare refuse his act... So he did all of this...to prove that he was right." CZ said.

" And he actually did it... on a building... CZ stopped Human Adel-sama from falling... And that was Adel-sama's trump card..." Shalltear added.

Everyone had just realized that they've failed from the beginning. They thought they won, but as it turns out, They lose. Because Human Adel already achieved his goals.

"...W...we...we failed... From the beginning...? " Mare questioned.

"But If we don't stop him... The others live would have been taken...more and more..."

" Adel-sama... That "Coward" he mentioned... Is... You..." CZ realized. She lifted her face up.

"..." Imp Adel didn't answer, but really, an answer has already been shown by his regretting eyes.

"... A..Adel doesn't want anyone to know about these thoughts... So he kept ignoring it and worked hard in order to keep himself focusing on work that can help him forget them...but every time it keeps coming back... So.. I need to do what Adel has programmed me ... Keeping it a secret..."

" So you conclude it...by not talking to us at the beginning...right?... Adel-sama..." Yuri shakily said.

" Yuri-sama... I...I'm sorry... I...i don't know how i should say... I..i thought that we could handle it..so..i..." Imp Adel stopped,

" Human Adel is Adel-sama's unconscious mind..he believes like that... So... Adel-sama's truly also believes like that...?"

" Y..Yuri-sama..."

" ENOUGH ! " Yuri shouted, " SO WHAT'S THE POINT THAT I SAID TO YOU THAT WE WILL NEVER LEFT YOU? THOSE WORDS COULDN'T EVEN MAKE YOU CHANGE YOUR THOUGHTS?! "

A tear was covered on Yuri's face, She was the one who always takes care of Adel since he was born. She is Adel's first friend, She the one who listens to him when Adel relaxed out his depression. [ In chapter 1 ].

Yuri always encourages Adel as if he is her son. Actually, Yuri couldn't refuse that deep down in her mind, She sees Adel as her little brother, like Decrement and Increment. She believes that someday, She would help Adel wiped out this bad feeling he had and turned him into a good person like Sebas or Cocytus.

But now, Yuri found that she was wrong. All along. Adel didn't even take the importance of her words. He just concerned her words just as a random consolation.

This shocks everyone, of course, but the one who got affected the most was Yuri. It broke all of her belief that she was slowly taking care of Adel.

" Adel-sama... I...i thought...you were listening to me ..."

Yuri is completely upset. She wiped a tear out of her face. Entoma was trying to calm Yuri down.

" Entoma. Take Yuri out of here. Let she calm herself down a bit." Shalltear said.

No one told Yuri about her rude acting by yelling to her master. Because this time, they all sensed that Yuri was extremely broke.

Entoma took Yuri out. Imp Adel glares at her in guilty and worry, he's about to follow them but CZ told him not to.

" ** sigh ** A..Adel-sama, please accept my sincere apology instead of Yuri Alpha. She did-"

"No... Aura-sama... It's okay.. Instead, it was all my fault... If i showed myself out... It won't end up like this..." Imp Adel said in regret.

" I couldn't do anything... I sneaked in the building before Shalltear-sama ordered... And i found that... All the hostages and his men got swapped...But for a second that i realized... Everyone was coming in... So... I..."

" Human Adel-sama... Forced you to speak.." Cixious said.

Suddenly, Imp Adel went down to the floor, he kneeled, begging for an apologizing.

" Everyone... I...i know this is unforgivable...but...please... At least... Please accept my apology! "

Adel bowed his head down, hitting the ground in front of Shalltear's feet.

Suddenly, Everyone ran to Adel, trying to hold him up.

" A...Adel-sama! D...don't do this! " Aura said, holding his left arm, CZ on the right. And Cixious behind.

" I know, Aura-sama... But it was all my fault...i can't pretend that it wasn't mine..." Imp Adel said.

" Adel... Listen to me..." Shalltear reached her hands out, she held up his face.

" Look, I know how you feel right now. But i want you... To open your eyes. It is usually for us to forgive any mistakes you have made. But it wasn't too late to change your perspective... The way you deal with us is to depress and too serious. I know well, Adel... I know that feeling well. It was the same feeling i know after i got brain-washed. A feeling of skeptic... A feeling that everyone was wearing a mask against you. This is not an encouragement...Adel. Even Human Adel just achieved his goals but... He wasn't entirely right. There is some point that is true. But also some point that it isn't. However, i can confirm you that No one in Nazarick would ever be displeased by your existence. And i believe that Ainz-sama will never abandon you. Adel... Never...Mommy promise."

Shalltear reached her arms around Imp Adel's neck. She hugged him with comfort.

" Woah..." Aura moaned in surprised. She didn't expect that a person like Shalltear could do anything like this.

This moment Aura would have to admit that Shalltear can be a good mother.

"...t...thank...you..." Imp Adel looked down.

" Yes, Adel-sama! This flat-chest was right~~ I will not abandon you! No matter what! " Aura said in cheers.

CZ and Aura held him up.

" WHAT YOU JUST SAID?! "

" Anyway... I don't understand... Why does Adel-sama can't lie? " Cixious asked in confusion. However, Imp Adel started moving, he walked to her. And that makes Cixious feel bashful.

"C...cixious-sama... I'm really sorry for what he had done to you..."

" A...Adel-sama! I...it's okay! I..i'm totally fine! " Cixious said.

"..." Imp Adel still regret. However, he continues to explain.

" Okay... Cixious-sama.." He said, " I couldn't lie.. Because I am Adel's subconscious... It's in Adel's mind... that he will never lie to Nazarick population.."

" So that's why we can catch him every time he tried to lie. But with people outside... He's so good at acting.." Aura said.

" However... Both of us..." Imp Adel staring into a room which Human Adel was sitting in, " Both of us have the same things... Is that we will never betray Nazarick. And won't hurt any of the real Nazarick's population."

" wait..." CZ stopped the conversation, as she had concluded something in her mind.

" So that's why I didn't suffer from A damage of rocket launcher...that time when i was lying unconscious... Human Adel-sama...he must have healed me... " CZ said.

" oh... CZ-san... Human Adel-sama didn't even hit me... Even he held a sharp object next to my throat...he didn't stab it down... And he just makes me sleep when he abducted me..." Cixious added.

" Oh... that's not his intention. " Imp Adel said, " Even we will never betray Nazarick but to an unconscious mind like him... It was just some kind of programme. Because if he thinks he will kill some maids or betray Nazarick... He will automatically forget that thought. I think he did it automatically... Or maybe he really interests in you as he claimed. I'm not sure."

" So... Did you know what kind of tricks he uses to avoid our detection?"

" I don't know either. " Imp Adel replied. While everyone was talking, CZ walks herself out of the group. She then picked up the book from a table up and notice something.

" the unconscious mind is really the cellar, the underground library of all your memories, habits, and behaviors. It is the storehouse of all your deep-seated emotions that have been programmed since birth..."

Cixious noticed CZ was reading words on a book.

" The unconscious mind will reflect all of one's habits and behaviors...his true self..." CZ gazed her eyes to Human Adel.

" Reflect...all of one's habits...and behaviors... His true self..."

Suddenly, Everyone realizes the other thing. A terrifying atmosphere automatically comes in the room.

Everyone went to silent for a second, to a fact that they just found. Imp Adel looked away as CZ was looking at him.

" Don't tell me... -Adel..sama ... Is the reflect of Adel-sama's true nature!? "

" I...Impossible..." Cixious covered her mouth with her shaking hands. Mare and Aura was shocked. Even CZ, even CZ was also shocked at this.

"... Oi...oi... A..Adel-sama... Is truly... This kind of person...?" Shalltear also shocked at this.

It was common in the great tomb of Nazarick. That most of their population have bad habits and a high amount of negative karma. CZ knows that even her own sisters also have a bad nature like Lupusregina Beta and Solution Epsilon who're both sadists in their true nature, Naberal gamma who sees Human as something worth less than shit, Albedo whose true nature is to have a child with Ainz, Demiurge who doesn't care about anything but Nazarick, Mare who is truly cold blood. Surely, everyone has a different type of true nature. But in the end, they have the same things. A Loyalty to Nazarick.

But the true nature of Adel... Is too much for them to admit. He is unpredictable, unreadable and unstoppable. A very complicated person.

CZ flipped the pages over and over, then she found something was written on it. She read it.

"People like this cannot be reasoned with, as there is nothing they want other than destruction and mayhem. As they said, " _ **Some men aren't looking for anything logical, like money. They can't be bought, bullied, reasoned, or negotiated with. Some men just want to watch the world burn**_." CZ complete the text with a terrifying eye.

" No... I...i can't take it... A...Adel! This is not true... Right?..." Shalltear turned to Imp Adel. But instead of getting an answer, Imp Adel looked down.

" Oh...my...god... " Shalltear moaned.

They know that Adel must have some bad habits that he tries to hide it from them. But Shalltear didn't expect that it would be this much.

" So...the boogeyman... Was not Adel-sama's acting... But it was his true nature..." Aura said in shocked.

" He needs a therapy... As fast as possible..."

Yuri suggested.

" Y..Yuri?! E..Entoma-san?!... W..when did you come back...? " Cixious asked.

Yuri didn't answer. She walked to the middle of the group.

Yuri has already stopped tearing out. However, she still blue. however, there was something different on her face. Entoma was rubbed her hands at Yuri's back.

" Y..Yuri..."

" I will ask Ainz-sama as soon as he comes back. We can't keep him like this. It's too dangerous" Yuri said.

"... Umu... I agree..." Shalltear said.

" S...shalltear-sama...Y..Yuri-sama... D..don't need to do that! It... Don't waste your precious time on me.."

" Adel-sama!..." Yuri shouted, Imp Adel, flinched.

" You said that you and he were arguing for a long time. Adel-sama... What is your belief? " Yuri asked in a serious voice.

"... H..heh?..."

Seeing Yuri and the others were waiting for him to speak. That made Imp Adel felt a pressure.

"... Uh...I...i believe that... Uh... You guys are...a group of..awesome..p..people... I need to pay the respect to..."

" From my conclusion...Adel does not even consider himself as Ainz-sama's son. He only sees himself as an outsider..." Shalltear said.

" That's the point we need to fix him," Yuri said.

" By the way, Yuri... Why did you change your emotions so fast? " Shalltear asked.

But suddenly, there's someone calling Shalltear in { Message }.

" Yes? " Shalltear asked the caller.

" [Shalltear. Told everyone to Prepared the welcome. Ainz-sama was heading back in 10 minutes] "

It was Albedo's voice.

" Heh?! "

" [ Don't "heh" to me, I'll tell Yuri too. Just be ready] "

" Ah... Uh. You don't need to. Albedo. Yuri is already here. She's next to me."

" [ Oh, alright... Good then.. Just go prepare already!] "

" U..Understood.."

Message canceled.

" Shalltear, what is it? "

" Ainz-sama is heading back here," Shalltear said.

Looking at her wristwatch, Aura noticed that it was 5 P.M. now.

" Oh my! We've forgotten the time! We must prepare a welcoming!... But.." Aura looking at Human Adel.

" If we left him here, he might get away," Imp Adel says.

" Should we take him to the throne room? So that we could show him to Ainz-sama." Entoma suggested.

" Ho-oh... No-no-no-no! Shorty! " Imp Adel

" W..why?...Adel-sama, I see there's no problem with that..."

Imp Adel grabbed Entoma's face, he pulls her closer to his face.

" Entoma, listen. He chases Hamsuke and kills Shalltear-sama's subordinates... For Fun!... Entoma, that crazy mother fucker just putting a bomb in person... For fun! Entoma, He blows up Aura-sama's cabin... For fun! SO HE'S STAYING...RIGHT HERE! "

" O...O...okay...then..." Entoma said.

" I will stay with him " he claimed.

" No, Adel-sama. We can't leave you two alone..." Yuri lifted up her glasses.

" Entoma, CZ... Can you two stay with him? " Shalltear asked.

Entoma and CZ nodded.

" Good... Now let's go."

* * *

{ A/N }

Finally, I hope you like it. These 3 big chapters took me longer than i thought. A little of the review will be very appreciated. I have been thinking of writing a story from Undead Adel side at Re:estize in the next chapter. But I'm also want to write an event that will happen next to this. Please help me making a decision.

And finally, happy new year.


	20. Chapter 20

**This is a story from Ainz side. It's happening parallel with "Chaos among the tomb 1,2and3.**

" Hey... Hey father "

" What? "

" I think I just came up with something... An original gag."

" ... " Ainz didn't do anything but watching his son describing things.

" Even it's a knock knock joke. But I think it's pretty good. Listen, I'm only gonna do it once...just only once. So pay attention to it. Okay?"

Ainz slowly nodded.

" Knock Knock"

" ... Who's there?..."

" Amos"

" Amos who?"

" A mosquito."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

" And that's the gag. What do you think?" Adel asked.

"..." Ainz still glancing at Adel with his uncomfortable feeling.

"..Hm... It was pretty good. It was hilarious actually."

Ainz says with a cold deep silent voice with his hardened face.

" Right? It gets funnier with time. Don't copy my idea just because you like it, Okay?"

( It's sarcasm you idiot.) Ainz thought.

After finishing meet up with The Blue rose adventurer team in a bar, Adel and Naberal quickly came back to The carriages.

Suddenly, The caravans stopped. Actually, Ainz can use a gate or a teleport spells which would be easier to make his way here in E: Rantel. But using The carriages is more formal. So Ainz chooses to do this.

" The carriage stops, doesn't it? Did we arrive? "

" Yes, but not yet the palace." Ainz said. Before he made his way out of his car, he turns to Adel.

" Come here, Adel." Ainz beckon. He put his hands on Adel's shoulder. Ainz took a deep breath. He needed to speak it out. He needed to speak this out now.

" Listen, I'm not going to discourage you okay? But your sack helmet is disturbing and made me feel uncomfortable."

" Hehhhh..." Adel moans.

" So... Take this thing off." Ainz then pulls the sack out of Adel's head. Showing a face of Undead skeleton like him but has horns.

Ainz then put his hand up towards Adel's face. Suddenly there was a blue aura coming out of Ainz's hand.

" Alright. This is it. I use my illusion spells to create an image of your Imp face covering your undead face. So everybody will see you as your Imp form. However, don't let them touch your face okay? Because it is just an illusion. Not a physical changing or anything." Ainz said. This spell was the same spell he uses to create his illusion face as Momon the adventurer.

" Doesn't it have... A time limit?..."

" No. It lasts as long as i want it to." Ainz said.

" Oh... Nice.."

" Now, get yourself out of here by your invisibility. Assemble with Naberal at the front. I'm sure that you can easily get in the palace if Naberal approves your identity to the guards."

" Why don't i just approve it myself? That could be a question you're thinking Adel. But seems like The blue rose knows you in the name of Momon's old friend and I'm sure that they'll spread this to others. So i think i'd be better if we act like we're not closing to each other. If you walking with me, sitting next to me, or even enjoy doing things with me infront of everybody. It will probably influence them to think that Momon is surely Ainz Ooal gown ally since even his friend, Adel, is being like this."

"Um. Make sense..." Adel said.

" The main objective i brought you here is to let you observe and gain experience about the political things. Do you understand?"

" Yes, father. I Clearly understand."

( Even i know that he is smart... And can easily get and understand what i say ... But i couldn't help being worry about it... Ahh,.. Touch-san. I slowly understand your feeling a bit more..)

" Absolute Invisibility " Adel said before his body disappeared. As someone has opened Ainz carriage door, He knows that Adel already rushes out. The same as Naberal, she also gets out of the carriage by Complete Invisibility too.

The one who opened the carriage door was one of Ainz high-level monsters. As Ainz walked out. There was someone was welcoming him. And he was **Pluton Ainzach.**

As if they've already used to each other. Ainzach slowly approached Ainz. No need to take a weapon-checking on him. Because Ainzach would never do that and Ainz knows.

" Welcoming, Lord Ainz-Ooal gown. This is the second time you visited E:rantel by yourself." Ainzach says.

" umu. Long time no see, Ainzach. How was it going?"

" It's going pretty well, Lord Ainz. The adventurer guild in Sorcerous kingdom is now growing. Even it is a little, but it's pretty frequent. However, I'm afraid that it'd be better to discuss this in the next time." Ainzach said.

" Umu, i agree with you. Since this day i come for a different purpose." Ainz said.

" I guess they sent you to welcome me because they see you as the only human closest to me, didn't they?"

" They didn't tell me. But if i'm allowed to guess, I would say yes."

" Alright, Lord Ainz. The king and Princess are waiting for an assemble. Let me guide you to them" Ainzach said.

Ainz glanced his eyes to the crowd. Most of them were Nobles. That's usual. Palace and Nobles are like water with fish. But he also saw Re:Estize soldiers were standing in a line.

After the event that Ainz summoned dark-young to massacre about 100,000 soilders and killed Gazef in the battle. This day, Ainz came for a purpose of making an ally with Re:Estize kingdom. Because it is the time. The time has come. Even the Sorcerous kingdom has Baharuth empire, which people from E:rantel hate them, on their side. But as Ainz declared out that Baharuth Empire was now a part of Sorcerous kingdom. This means Jircniv rune farlord Elnix has no more authority to start a war with E:rantel without Ainz permission.

Another thing is, Ainz thinks that it is better to make an ally more than an enemy. After Sorcerous kingdom was formed, Ainz tried his best to manage this kingdom into a land of peace. And it works. Ainzach's well-played sources had told that The Sorcerous kingdom has draw interests from every side. Including E:Rantel.

Easily comparison, First Baharuth, and Re:Estize were like kids fighting with each other. And Sorcerous kingdom was like some adult who walks in and stops these 2 kids from fighting.

It may have hard feelings between them, but this is the best way to solve the problem. In the future, the new generation of these 2 countries may unite as one.

( umu... Even the world has already known our existence for a long time... but some of them couldn't be used to it.) Ainz thought As he saw some of general and soldiers were shaking as he walks by. Ainz ignored that and followed Ainzach to his destination. Albedo was also coming and walking next to Ainz with Ainzach guiding their path.

As usual, Albedo charismatic attracts all of man and maybe some woman over there. Her beauty is unbeatable by any woman in this country as usual. However, there is 1 person who they think she could fight her. It's Nabe, the partner of Momon.

Among a group of Nobles, there was someone was trying his best to come to a front line.

" Hey... Hey! Get out of my way! "

It was **Phillip**. Phillip pushed a man in front of him to his left and finally, he had made it to a front he saw his crush, he couldn't lose a focus on her.

" Ahh...Look at miss Albedo. She still not changes after all." Phillip said. Besides him was **Hilma**. And Ex-member of Eight fingers.

Actually, Hilma didn't expect to see Phillip here. But she has coincidentally met him at the front gate. So they came along. However, Hilma's feeling was the opposite of Phillip. Her spines start to shake again since she heard that The Sorcerous King would come here by himself.

Hilma wanted to quit this. She wanted to be like Marquis Raeven. But it's too late for her. Because she had already come to a business that is unable to quit.

" I'm not going to warn you again. Phillip but I suggest you not to-"

" Hilma, My love for her is incomparable to anything."

"..."

( **sigh** He is not different from an animal... Then fuck it. I'm so tired of him now. )

" Okay, fine! Then do what you want. I'm gonna go now"

Hilma then walks away from Phillip and a group of Nobles. She wasn't going to leave the place. But she's going to look for anywhere around here. Anywhere around here, that doesn't have these group of foolish people.

" Lord Ainz, Is it only me who think that The Adventurers coming in this day are quite fewer than i expected?"

Albedo is an ambassador's dress asked Ainz.

" I think not, Albedo. Because we came here early." Ainz replied.

The ruler of the Sorcerous kingdom came to this place by only 2 reasons.

First, Making an ally as mentioned before.

Second, It's about the event of " Jaldabaoth's Invasion ". Because only 2 people who could fight Jaldabaoth are Momon and Ainz Ooal gown.

And Ainz Ooal gown, He was the one who defeated Jaldabaoth in Holy kingdom. So he came here about this Topic too.

And this, It draws a lot of attention from every side. Adventurers, Workers, Knights and General are also included in the population in here too.

" Albedo, even i told you this so many times. But i want you..especially this time... To be aware of the enemy among those Nobles group."

" Yes, Ainz-sama. I understand. Because today you came by yourself, plus, Discussion about Jaldabaoth. So it is usual if the other country would send their people to observe us... Especially, The Slane Theocracy."

" Umu, But I don't think they will make a move now.I think they're only here for information. Maybe they are thinking if we are behind all of this. So be careful." Ainz said.

" Yes, Ainz-sama. The world item you gave me is still here." Albedo checked her item and found that A world item is still with her.

" Alright. Nice. However, don't be careless." Ainz said.

" Yes~, my beloved husband"

" What?..."

* * *

Appearing among the crowd of people, Adel Positron Sigma, The son of Ainz Ooal gown glancing his eyes to left and right and finally he found her.

One of the Pleiades maid, Naberal Gamma.

" There she is."

Adel walked right to her. Seems like Naberal noticed him. As if Adel was some high-rank general, Naberal suddenly stretched herself up.

" N...Naberal-sama. D..don't need to be that serious..." Adel said.

"...I...I'm so sorry Adel-sama" Naberal was going to bow. But Adel stopped her immediately. It wouldn't be good if anyone sees Nabe, the beautiful adventurer bows to some random guy like him. Plus he doesn't want her to do that because it made his guilty got intense.

After a fight between Adel and 6 Pleiades, It leaves an impact effect on both sides.

Adel felt extremely bad for that moment he lost control for a bit because of Lupusregina's torturing that is the most painful torturing he ever received in his life.

On the same token, The Pleiades felt worse. Because a reason we all known.

Naberal Gamma is one of the Pleiades besides Lupusregina and Entoma. These 3 maids were the most who got affected from An extremely guilt. Consequently, Naberal doesn't have any face to show up when Ainz or Adel is in front of her. Especially, Adel.

Trying to make a relationship better after she did curse him a lot made Naberal fell in a hole of despair. She doesn't believe if Adel will truly forgive her. That's impossible after all of the things happen.

So what Naberal would do best now is to do her best to serve him. Made him know that at least even Adel hates her, but she is still useful. Even sometimes, Naberal felt a little jealous that A relationships between Adel, Entoma, CZ, Yuri, Demiurge or even Cocytus her best friend are growing so fast that they are now close to each other. Naberal wants to stand at that point too. But she thinks it's too late for her. This is a punishment for her action. The cruelest punishment... Being left alone from behind.

" Naberal-sama... You're not looking well since this morning.. Is there anything wrong? " Adel asked with distress.

" N..no. Nothing..Adel-sama. I'm fine." Naberal said.

"..." Adel looked at Naberal into her eyes, investigate her body language.

( I have a little of a psychologist... By observing her eye-sights and body language. I could tell that Naberal-sama is now hiding something..what is it? She's feeling uncomfortable... Why does she feel like that? Did I do anything that irritates her? Or she felt uncomfortable to be with me?... Hm. The last one makes sense... It still has a hard feelings between us...but i can't just randomly assume it.. May be she is surprised that i took a sack out off my head.)

" Naberal-sama... Let's go in." Adel said.

" Y..Yes, Adel-sama.." Naberal follows him. But from behind.

" Ehh-?! "

Naberal's face turns red as Adel suddenly grabbed her shoulder and pull her closer to him. He then placed her next to his left side.

It made Naberal's heart got an electric shock a little bit. Because that is real surprising.

" Naberal-sama, you shouldn't walk behind me like you did with father. Because I am known as Momon and Nabe old friend. So it would be better if we walked like this." Adel said.

" O..oh..t..that is it... A-as expect of the one who would stand next to lord Ainz..." Naberal said to clam her heart-beat down.

" a..ah... N..not at that level.. N..naberal-sama. I am incomparable to father. Haha.." Adel said.

Naberal was astonished by Adel's words.

" eh?... but... i think that you are at the same tier as Lord Ainz"

" No.. ... Not yet. I haven't done anything for Nazarick yet, Naberal-sama. So i'm not the same level as father."

" Eh?.. ... You don't need to do anything, Adel-sama. Everyone is already happy when you were born!"

"..."

"Have you heard of the most famous speech by John F. Kennedy?"

" J..John?... " Naberal twisted her eyebrows.

" In the library of Nazarick, there is a book about him. He says " Ask not what your country can do for you; Ask what you can do for your country"

Naberal keeps listening to Adel.

" But i think the difference. In the case that the leader of The country is a good person, kind, but dares to make his hands dirty for his own country , he deserves loyalties from everyone. A fair trade. But if it's not, then Why should i do for the country? What is the reason? If the country doesn't do anything for me, then why should i do anything for it. Is it because it was the placed that i was born on? Is that just it? Imagine if I'm just a homeless person who has nothing to do with it, what would the country do to help me?"

"...uh..." Naberal was thinking of an answer. But suddenly, Adel continued.

" The answer is it won't care how i will be as long as i don't do anything useful for them. It will just leave me alone. In this era, even it isn't the same time as his era but this is how things go. It lasts longer as both sides are useful to each other." Adel said.

" It may looks selfish, but this is "Society".

" The reason i say this is to tell you that Nazarick has already given me a life, my existence, and uncountable things. Father lost 3 most important items that he had spent his life looking for it to create me. I count that as a massive sacrificing. And what should I do from now on is to be most useful as i can. Dedicate my life to help father conquer the world. until the day that my body couldn't take it. Until 2 of my form's died."

Adel said.

Naberal stunned by purple flames deep down inside Adel's eyes. His voice showing his dedication.

" But i was surprised. You didn't look surprised that i took my helmet off. Naberal-sama"

Naberal was pulled back as the flames disappear.

"Oh.. That's..that's because Ainz-sama had already told me" Naberal said.

Adel glanced his eyes left and right, he noticed that people starts to increase since it's almost the time.

" Naberal-sama, Let's go in" Adel said.

"Understood" Naberal said.

As they walked to the front door, the guards noticed.

" Oh...N-Nabe-sama! " The guard immediately bow down. But Naberal seems didn't care about that. She starts to quickly prove Adel's identity to them like she didn't want to talk to them.

" This is Adel-sam-an. He is me and Momon-san old friend he come here today instead of Momon. Let him in." Naberal said.

" E..Eh?.. M..Momon-san old friend?" The guard surprised. Because in front of them, next to Naberal was a very handsome man with black hair and glows yellow eyes smiling at them. This is their first time they found a man whose his level of beauty was the same as Jircniv Rune Farlord Elnix... Moreover, it's over jircniv a bit.

" Oh... Momon and Nabe-sama always have cool people next to-"

" Let. Him . pass." Naberal staring at them angrily, as if their compliment wastes her time. But this was enough to shake the guards spines.

" Y..Yes.. N..Nabe-sama..I...If you approve of him yourself...! " The guards then moved their bodies out of Adel and Naberal's way.

Naberal immediately walks pass them, following by Adel. But after she passed them a bit, she heard them whispering.

" Damn, i thought Nabe and Momon were in that kind of relationship. But I change my mind now. Look at that dude-! They are the same standards He must be Nabe-san's that kind of "Partner" "

" HEY!-"

Naberal knows what they meant, Her face turns red again. But as she turns back to the guards. Adel stops her.

" C..Calm down! Naberal-sama! I know how you feel, i heard it too! But as long as it's not true it isn't on our watch, is it?! Why do you need to care?! "

Luckily, that helps. Naberal calms down and keep walking with Adel.

" Anyway.. Uh... Would it bother you if i asked you...s..something? Naberal-sama?"

" Yes, anything young master wishes." Naberal said.

" why did you always call human ' Insect' ? "

" Yes, Adel-sama. Because they are disgusting. By seeing them, i felt like i couldn't control myself not to crush them to clean The disturbing from my eye-sight."

"... Oh...umu,umu..."

" And Humans are the lowest life-form. Like insects."

"..."

" N-Naberal-sama, what did you just say?" Adel asked, seems like he had noticed something.

Naberal twisted her eye-brows.

" Humans are the lowest life form. Adel-sama. Like those insects" Naberal repeated.

"..." Adel stopped for a moment, that also made Naberal bend her head a little. She's wondering why Adel stops?

"..."

" You're saying that humans are lowest life-form like insects, right?"

"Yes, Adel-sama. Absolutely."

"..."

" Naberal-sama."

"Yes, Young master?"

" What race does Entoma have?"

Naberal gamma astonished, as she heard Adel asked this. She didn't know why he asked that.

( Eh? Why did Adel-sama ask me that? He suddenly mentioned Entoma name out of nowhere? Why?)

" A-Arachnoid. Entoma is Arachnoid, Adel-sama." Naberal answered.

"... Uh...uh-huh... So... So Technically, Entoma is some kind like... Uh, bugs right?..." Adel asked.

" Y-Yes, Adel-sama. It's true as you said" Naberal said again.

( HUH? ) Adel moans in his mind.

" Okay, so... You said that you hates human."

"Yes, Adel -sama."

" And you ranked them as the same level as insects."

" Yes." Naberal said.

" O..Okay, so... What is Entoma's race?"

" Arachnoid." Naberal answered.

"... "

"..."

"..."

" A..arachnoid... Is some kind of... Insects, right? Naberal-sama"

" Yes, Adel-sama."

"..."

" I... I will ask again...Alright?.. You said you hate Humans, And humans are like insects. You said that"

" Yes, Adel-sama i said that"

" And Entoma is ...uh..."

Adel stares at Naberal, Naberal stares at Adel in confusion. Both are confused by each other.

" Entoma?... She is Arachnoid, Adel-sama" Naberal said.

( Why did he repeat this again and again? I couldn't catch the meaning or anything... But i believe that Adel-sama has some purpose on this. What is it?) Naberal thought.

( ... ) Adel's mind, however, went blank.

"..."

"..."

"..." Naberal went blank for a second, as her mind just realized something. Adel Positron Sigma, The successor of Ainz Ooal gown has 3 of his forms and one of them is Human form. Suddenly, Naberal felt like an electric runs through her body. She immediately turned her face to Adel and accidentally grabbed his shoulder.

( Ahhh! i know it! I see. I understand! I... I was accidentally insults Adel-sama's race! Because one of his form is also human!... Oh God No!.. He keeps asking me this to warn me!... He asks this to warn me that i'm slowly cross the line! B..but i didn't have an intention to do that! I-I didn't mean like that!... B..but... )

Naberal glancing her eyes at Adel, seeing him went silent makes Naberal went panic even more.

( OH GOD!.. A-Adel-sama.. h...he's angry at me!... H-he must be angry at me! i- i need to do something! I- i need to tell him that i didn't mean it!)

Actually, Adel was just in the middle of mind blowing in this controversial thing.

" A-A-Adel-sama! B...but ..but you are an exception! ... I... I didn't mean like that to you! T..there's only 2 people who're an exception!"

" Eh...ah..."

( What? )

" N-Naberal-sama! What happen?"

" I- I am sorry! Adel-sama, I didn't mean it! "

Adel surprised that Naberal suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

( Whaaaat? )

Suddenly,Naberal realized again, What she was doing now was pretty rude. Touching young master's body without his permission. She's just too panic.

Naberal immediately pulled her hands back as fast as she could.

" A..Adel-sama! i.. I'm so sorry for that foolish act!.. I... I-"

" T..That's fine.. Naberal-sama... T..that's fine!.."

Naberal's heart was now pounding so fast. She didn't think that she would be very bashful like this.

(I'm so stupid! Then how i suppose to face Adel-sama again after this?!) Naberal thought.

* * *

 **( A simulation In Naberal's head )**

" Huh? What did you just do?... You just touch my shoulder? Nabe? Did you just touch my shoulder with your filthy hands? And you're begging for my forgiveness?... You are begging forgiveness from me, Adel? Do you really think that i'll forgive you? Do you think that i'll forgive the one that enjoy beating me with your disgusting dog sister that time? Who do you think i am? Do you even have a shame? i think your mental state needs restitution. Even an insect is smarter than you"

* * *

Naberal is shaking. She has thought a ten stepped ahead what will happen to her after this. This is very rude in Pleiades's perspective. Those who do it deserves death. Naberal didn't dare to lift her face up.

( What did i just do?... He must think that i just insult his race and now touched him?... How foolish i am!...A..Adel-sama is still mad at me!..b..but i deserve it... Because it was me and lupu.. Who made him in to that situation.. )

Naber closed her eyes while still bowing Adel. She's shaking, sweating. Her head went blank.

" Ahhh- N..Naberal-sama! i..I say it's fine!... Pl..please lift your head up! " Adel immediately went panic too.

( WHOA...N..Naberal-sama is bowing?!... W..what?! Why? Why did she..? What did she do wrong?! ... I.. I just asked that out of curious!..)

"..."

(Ah.. I forgot! I'm also human too... She must thinking that i lure her to speak it out! B..but that also means she's thinking that i still mad at her and trying to take a revenge by telling what she just said to father? )

* * *

 **( Simulation in Adel's head )**

" Damnit!.. I accidentally spoke it out!... Damnit... Now then he will tell this to Ainz-sama..and i will be in trouble! This freak... He lures me... What a pussy! How pathetic! i'll do as you please because you are son of lord Ainz, that's all! "

* * *

( nooooooooooo! I..i knew it! S-she's still mad at me!... But..but i deserve it... I punch her sister and ...and use my deadliest skill on Lupusregina-sama! ... It's usual for me to being hated...)

Those 2 still in the middle of an uncomfortable atmosphere.

( I..I must tell him that i did not hate him! ) Naberal thinks.

( I..I must tell her that i did not hate her! )

Adel thinks.

" U-Uh, N-Naberal/Adel sama!"

Surprisingly, Adel and Naberal called out each other name at the same time.

"Agh..."

Both of them got stunned.

" uh..Naberal-sama. Seems like you have something to say to me..."

" Uh, n-not... Nothing, young master.-"

By seeing Naberal lowered her eyes to left side. Adel knows that she has something to say but didn't dare.

(... If i say this out... Would it be rude to her?... Or.. Will think that i'm challenging her? But.. If i didn't do anything.. Everyone around us will suspicious ..., No. I can't let it happen. I can't let an image of Nabe got destroyed. What ever she's cursing on me... I will make her release it out. So that an anger in Naberal-sama will got decrease a bit...)

" If you have anything to say to me, Naberal-sama. Don't afraid to go for it, be-because i noticed that you've been impatient for a while now. You know, it makes me feel uncomfortable too. So..uh, what ever you're thinking. I want to know it and i won't get angry. I promise."

" !? "

A surprise expression was shown on Naberal Gamma's face. She lifted her face up.

( Heh?... A...adel-sama...? W-why did he say that?... I..i thought he would slap his hands on my face...)

Seeing Naberal made a surprising face, Adel also astonished.

( what the... Why did she make her face like that...?.. I thought she'd be happy to release all of her hatred on me...? Oh... I see, she may be afraid if i will tell father about it.)

" Don't worry, Naberal-sama. This time i'm not going to tell anyone about things that you're keeping. This is your only chance."

( By using the word "this time" and " your only chane" I thinks it would make Naberal-sama has enough courage to release her hatred. If i tell her that she can tell it anytime, it would make she suspects on me..)

" ... "

" Naberal-sama...please.."

Naberal took a big gulp. She wiped a sweat on her face out.

(...th..this is the only chance!... This is my only chance! Adel-sama said it himself that this is my only chance! The only chance to show my intention that i did not hate him! )

" U..uh..Adel-sama..."

.

.

.

" Eh? " Adel was shocked.

"..." Naberal glanced her eyes away.

She told him everything in her minds. The fact that she thinks Adel hates her also being told out.

Now, Naberal gamma only waits for the results.

(...EeEeEeEEeEEEeeEeHHHhHH?! ...w...Wha- EHHhHHHhHH?! )

This is the supvert expectation. Adel is really shocked. That means he's been wrong all the time.

" N-Naberal...sama.. R...really? "

" Ye-Yes, young master..." Naberal glanced her eyes to Adel. Showing her true intention.

"... U..uh..."

" A-Adel-sama..d...do you...displease..a..anything?... I... I know that i'm Unforgivable..but.."

" E-yah... N-not like that. N..Naberal-sama... Well...actually..."

.

.

.

.

" HEeeHhH?! "

This time it was Naberal. She's shocked. What Adel had told her was also every thoughts he had. The fact that Adel thinks that Naberal deeply hates him also been told.

" A-Adel-sama! How could i-? I won't be like that! I will never hate my young master! "

Naberal seriously yells out.

" ..t..that's what I've been thinking all along..." Adel scratches his skeleton head.

" Adel-sama! You are going to deep about it! No servants could hate their masters! "

Naberal gamma changed her behavior instantly. Tension and pressure somehow being blown out of Naberal's head.

" Please consider, if something happens to Adel-sama, I must become your shields. I cannot allow any harm to come to your person! You are A descendant of Lord Ainz! And you are very kind to us! Then how do i displease you?! Adel-sama? you are too modest! "

" Hai, hai, hai- Naberal-sama... I'm sorry about that..."

" And.." Naberal gulped.

" And i'm very sorry for thinking that you're hating me. Adel-sama..."

" hey, that's fine. Actually, I'm a simple man. And i will never, Never disrespect any of you. I promise."

" A..Adel-sama..."

Naberal wiped the tears, she never thought Adel would be this kind. She thought it was impossible for her to be forgiven. After all heroic things, she's done. But now, Naberal Gamma understand. Naberal Gamma had already known that she's wrong.

" Anyway, not to disturbing or anything, Naberal-sama... But i think you must be more polite to humans, you know? Or just view them like Entoma. If they're not threatening just let them go. If you can do it, it will make Momon and Nabe being more popular than you even be."

"Adel-sama, but some of them is actually scum. Scum is scum, like that prince who came to seduce me...such disgusting. "

" Oh yeah, i did remember. What's his name?..uh... Ba- Bravolic?... No... Oh, It's Barbro, right?"

" I'm not sure,Adel-sama. I do not remember parasite's names."

" All they want is some lusty things, Naberal-sama. You have to understand that it is Human's basic. I said as I'm also human."

" human's basic ...is...L-Lust?!... "

" better to say that It's "One of" many Human's basic." Adel said.

"..." Naberal stares right to Adel, with a surprise face.

As that, Adel realized.

" Oh shit wait, but i'm not one of them okay!? I can control it. "

" Ah- i-i'm s-s-sorry for that..Adel-sama." Naberal startled. Seems like her mind was just went for its own. she didn't intend to.

" Good grief, hahaahahaha" Adel laughs.

Naberal Gamma smiles too. It is so rare to find her smile. And she's doing it now.

Those 2 are heading in a palace. to assemble with a conference. Luckily for Naberal, she thought this maybe a good start to build a good relationship with Adel or maybe even better. A light for Her hope of standing next to the same point as Entoma and Big sister Yuri slowly shows itself out of a hole of darkness. Her highest acheivement with Young master Adel slowly initiating today, from now. and what she doesn't notice is a gap of relationship between her and Adel starts to decreased...slowly and slowly.

* * *

Time has passed. It's been a half an hour and finally, the palace was filled with people. However, they were all aristocrat.

Inside contains a luxurious atmosphere, but on the other hand, everyone in this room. Because they were all terrified and were deeply shaking inside. The Sorcerous king, Ainz Ooal gown walks in, nothing could soothe their cold. No one makes an eye-contact with Ainz. No... It's better to say that no one "dares" to make an eye-contact with Ainz.

( Haa... I feel uncomfortable again... Look at them... They're all afraid of me..) Ainz thought.

On his left and right side, there were a long line of Ranked knights and some maids bowing for him. However, Ainz noticed since he arrived that The Nobles or even soldiers in this place got decreased. The reason may be because of the "event".

Ainz applauds that these people are very brave that can still stay here. He heard from Ainzach that Many of Nobles and knights in Re:Estize quit the business since that day Ainz summoned dark-young. Some got their mental breakdown.

" Ainzach, may i ask you question?"

" Yes, his majesty." Ainzach turned his face to Ainz.

" I admit that i'm truly surprised that they did send you to guide me. But the last time it was prince Zanac,wasn't he? Who came to welcome Albedo?" Ainz turned his face to Albedo next to him. Albedo then noded. Confirms that Ainz is correct.

" Then what happened? Just curious. The adventurers are now involve in the politic?" Ainz asked. Indeed, he want to ask Ainzach since he found him here. But he wait for the appropriate time to prevent the misunderstanding that Sorcerous leader is displeased.

" Oh, about that..."

" The king is deeply want to welcome you by himself, his majesty. But because of his body's health got worse and worse. So he couldn't go anywhere that far. Prince Zanach is on his mission about finding the missing Prince Barbro. At first they're going to send another Ranked knight to welcome you. But i assume that they had picked me because they want to make you feel more comfortable." Ainzach commented.

( Umu... Make sense..but ... The king is that worse?...um..but it's usual for him. He lost 100 thousands of soilders and his child... I felt bad for him.. a bit now... Well, It's not our business after all.)

Infront of Ainz was a big gate, and it was taller than him. Surely, behind this giant door was A Throne room of KING RAMPOSA THE THIRD.

Ainzach then stops. He turns back to Ainz.

" His majesty, My duty has ended right here. The king is behind this doors." Ainzach said.

" Umu, no problem Ainzach. The Adventurer guild's chief shouldn't involve themselves in political things any further. I understand." Ainz said.

The door opened, Ainz, Albedo and their Envoys walked in.

Glancing his eyes left and right, he found that most of the people are already here to welcome him. The knights, the adventurers, or even some of shaking nobles over there.

In front of Ainz, he was King Ramposa iii.

The king slowly stood up. If he's younger, it could be count as a rude manner. But according to many believable and obvious reasons in the fact that he's very old, it's understandable.

The king doesn't look good. On the other hand, he is very bad. Ainz can tell from here that his spirit had a fatal injured. He looks like someone who's depressing.

" Welcome, The king of Sorcerous kingdom. Lord Ainz Ooal gown...sama... I deeply apologize for not welcoming you myself."

King ramposa then bows down in front of Ainz. That made the Nobles panic. Ainz needs to stop it, because this will make Ainz looks bad.

" Do not mind, King ramposa. Please lift your head up. We are the same rank. I know that Human can age. And the more they get old, the more their body function lacks strengthen. It couldn't help." Ainz said.

( Ah... I didn't know that they are afraid of us this much! Umu... But it is also good for us. Because we've taken advantage...okay... Now.. What i should do now is..getting into the business. I don't want too much manners things. And i think they thought the same too.)

" So... Lord Ainz Ooal gown has come. Then we must start our discussion now, would it bother you? Because I'm sure that the great king like you would not prefer wasting your time. " King Ramposa says.

( that's it! )

" Umu. I agree. We also have a lot of things to do so. "

King Ramposa and his mens, Ainz, Albedo and some of Ainz great soldiers starts to follow King ramposa to the dealing's room they've prepared.

Opened inside, it was luxurious as it used to be. A big circle table in the middle of the room.

Ainz's envoys on one side, King ramposa on another.

Nobles and knights were surrounded by King ramposa. But no one dares to go to another side of the table. Not even moving.

" First, before we started. King Ramposa. I'm truly sorry for your loss." Ainz says.

Showing him that Ainz also feels sorry for the death of prince Barbro. It would make King Ramposa open up his mind a little.

" Thank you, Lord Gown-sama" the king replied with regret in his eye.

( I hope i didn't make him feel any worse...)

" Alright, now, let's start the topic"

Ainz glancing his eyes to the left side. And he found that Adel Positron Sigma and Naberal Gamma were already there those 2 are using complete invisibility and were spying Ainz.

( When did they come in?!.. So fast... ) Ainz thought.

.

.

.

.

.

" The war between your country and Baharuth empire has started for a long time. Hundreds of each generation sacrificing themselves in a war. And you both have a Small skirmish at the Katze Plains every year" Ainz continued,

" What i came here today is to bring you an offer. Your majesty."

Ainz saw the other side of the table is all focusing on him. It makes Ainz feel a strong pressure. However, it was not pressured from

them. But it was Ainz himself.

" Not to let Re:estize kingdom lost any more of innocent people, to end the corruption in the country and for the greater good of the kingdom. Be my ally. King ramposa. I want your country to be our vassal state."

" !? "

Ainz heard a shocking noise was coming out of their group. With King ramposa in the middle.

The king's face looks surprised and shocked not a little.

" Oh, so what father's doing is not quite different from Jesus coming down from heaven to help mankind, i assume." Adel analyzed.

" Adel-sama, i don't understand. Why did Ainz-sama wants to make a friend with this fallen country?..." Naberal asked.

" umu, i don't think I'm supposed to give my opinion rightnow Naberal-sama, BUT i think there are so many factors that we can look through." Adel said.

" First, let's starts with Father himself. Indeed, father could just send Albedo-sama- "

Suddenly, Adel accidentally saw Albedo was glancing her eyes straight at him as if he misspell something.

Adel realized. She could see and hear through their invisibility.

" I mean, mom. Father could have just sent mom to make a deal with the kingdom by herself. But the reason Father comes here by himself is to make things get quicker. But i think the main reason is to increase the pressure for the king to make a decision."

" Eh? " Naberal confused.

" Imagine, Naberal-sama. Once you've been beaten by someone who's really stronger than you. Could you really refuse him? " Adel asked.

" i couldn't." Naberal answered, by imagining of many Nazarick populations like her sister Lupusregina, Yuri Alpha, the guardians who are stronger than her.

" And this is what they're facing. This is what King ramposa is now facing. Due to the fact that father massacres their soldiers, defeats Gazeff stronoff. It's sure that they would feel afraid of us more than to be anger. However, some of them may hate to see us...extremely not like us. But what could they do? Right? So this is the great opportunity. Father coming here by himself is a very, very efficient way to make them decided quicker. When i was the Boogeyman, i have been involving in to a lot of underground's world. And i can surely said that this kingdom is already dead. More than 70% of the nobles are involving in the corruption of the country. They sell information to Baharuth's empire."

" Or in the other way, Even if Re:estize won the war, but they still have internal issues. Such as their own Nobles and Knights, Slavery, drugs and such as many. This country couldn't help anymore. All they can do is to wait for the day this kingdom to collapse."

" But then, Father jumps right in. I predict that this will be such a huge dilemma which King ramposa needs to go through."

" D-Dilemma? " Naberal confused again.

" Dilemma means a situation in which a difficult choice has to be made between two or more alternatives, especially ones that are equally undesirable." Adel explained.

" So, The king has 2 choices. First, is to join Sorcerous kingdom. Sure that the positive consequences are that Re:estize will become one with Father's ally. And will make their life easier and more relieve that they don't have to afraid that one day we will invade them. But Negative consequences always exists. Because the major objection is The Nobles. They won't accept the Undead to rule them" Adel says.

" What a foolish." Naberal cursed them again.

" Oii, Naberal-sama. Calm down, that's how things go." Adel continued

" Maybe because of something they called 'honor', i guess. If the king joins us, he would be condemned that he's a weak, uh bad king.. Or maybe worse king or something like that."

" The second choice, well, you know it. Not joining us. True that the 'honor' things still won't get destroyed. But the Kingdom is still dying in the end." Adel said.

"If he's so smart, he'll choose the first choice. But i think he will choose it. Because of Baharuth empire. These 2 countries have the same in common. A hunger of struggling. King ramposa will definitely join us because he saw that Baharuth has already in. He must think that even a country that has the same strength as them is already joining in. So they probably do the same thing to survive."

" However, Naberal-sama. Doesn't matter what will he choose. We still have a higher advantage." Adel said.

" But really, Re:estize is already belonged to us but in the secret way. Because princess renner had sold her country to Father and we have controlled all of their underground's organization. So...technically, we don't have to discuss like this. But we need to. Because it is formal and...uh, announce to every side that the Sorcerous Kingdom starts its aggressive expansion."

" So... What father will get from making an ally with them is that Sorcerous Kingdom will be a bigger country. And another thing is to fully control everything here. Because Re:estize has a lot of pretty good resources such as jewels that could help our economics grows bigger and bigger and brings the best benefits to us. And this will be a little step in Father's plan to take over the world. I think this is kill tons of birds with one stones!"

" So-so .. Ainz-sama did that because he will use them as a money bag?! "

" I think so."

" S..Sasuga Ainz-sama! Sasuga, Adel-sama! As expected of Ainz-sama's heir. You truly took a deep analysis! "

" Haha..t-thank you. Naberal-sama.."

( Please join us. I'm begging please...) Adel thought.

" And that's why i came here. Your majesty. Please consider my offer. For the best of our future generations. And that we can live happily altogether"

" And don't worry about freedom. That is what i care the most. i will let every country under my name rules themselves like Baharuth. However"

Ainz turned to Albedo. Albedo then took out a scroll.

" Any other importances are in the description written in here. please consider at it "

Albedo then walked to the King and lent it to his body guard. the body guard then lent it to the King.

" What's written in there? " Naberal asked.

" A description and Condition of being Vassal state, I guess. Some benefits dealing like what many percent will Nazarick takes from their commerce ." Adel said.

" I can wait for the answer. King ramposa. But do not take it too long. You don't have to answer me right now but if you will, it's better with writing." Ainz said.

The group of Nobles turns back to each other and whispering for about 10 minutes.

" Thank you, gown-dono. I really appreciate your offer and really grateful for your kindness. I will do it as fast as possible" King ramposa lent out his hand, Ainz also did it too. They both shake hands.

" Now, let us move on to the next topic."

As King ramposa said that, he means the final mission Ainz came here for. It's about Jaldabaoth.


End file.
